


The Leader

by DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 204,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan/pseuds/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Dumbledore's been searching for Harry Potter for seven years, he accidentally and unknowingly bumps into the eighteen year old and stirs the hornets nest. Not only is Harry out for Dumbledore's blood he has to put up with Voldemort encroaching upon his territory - Harry controls the underworld. Watch as the most powerful leader takes on the Death Eaters and The Order for dominance. SS/HP Top Harry Bottom Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leader

Chapter 1

Unsurprised

Josh ran through the streets, the very vision of a homeless street rat, but the truth was further from that it was almost laughable. Not only was he a wizard but a vampire as well, and what people saw was what they wanted to see. And what Josh wanted them to see, with an enforced glamour on. As he ran, he found it was extremely hard to keep up the run at a 'human' pace. There was one thing that everyone magical could agree to, was that magic must be protected at all costs. Nobody could know about magic, the thought alone could strike fear into the hearts of everyone. As soon as he could he broke off into a side street and as soon as he was free of observers, he leapt onto the building and what would remind the humans of spider-man he jumped from building to building for five minutes, until he felt the wards shimmer over him. Jumping down at his destination, not even the slightest out of breathe. He was confronted immediately with Alan, who was an Incubus a Demon who preyed upon people to survive. For most part they could actually control it. They didn’t need to feed often, so they were able to take on willing ‘donors’ at least until they found their significant other, if they ever did. It was next to impossible for them to find their mates. Magical people were more sustaining than Muggles, but magical people wouldn’t go near them if they knew. Incubus and Succubae both have two forms, ones they had to control otherwise people would know upon seeing them. Their base form one could say was rather…gruesome sight to behold. However, their ‘human’ form was alluring and thrilling, to be near them was to be attracted and in love which was really only more of an infatuation. Alan himself had a glamour on; both forms attracted too much attention, so he used a glamour to look more normal to the humans. 

"Everything alright Josh?" Asked Alan surprised to see him back so soon, whatever it was he realised it couldn't be good. 

Josh just shook his head as he headed into the building sombrely.

"Sir, I have news." Said Josh entering the main room where their leader was currently at a meeting with others of their kind. Judging by the looks of things it had gone well and they were finishing up. On the outside of the 'warehouse' it looked abandoned but inside it was very nice indeed. Nothing too extravagant, just a place where they could get comfortable. A large living room with an entertainment system, and more seats than you'd find on a bus. They didn't match, but with so much furniture it wasn’t surprising really. A meeting room, which doubled up as a dining room for the wizards and other creatures that ate there. A spacious bathroom with a bath, shower, the whole works. The library was by far the most impressive, it was huge, and everyone had contributed to it. The ministry would have fainted at the contents, they weren’t all strictly legal. Surprisingly though there were many Muggle books as well, not all of them bothered to read them though. Some couldn’t stand Muggles, with good cause however. Then there were many Muggle and Wizarding games strewn all over the place and surprisingly everyone played them. Snooker, pool, chess, Gobstones, there were even broomsticks but they didn’t get used other than by the younger members and those travelling.

"Welcome to the fold," said the leader dipping his head in respect. Abruptly ending the meeting, they had agreed to join anyway; it hadn’t taken much convincing either. They knew they had to join or be against them, and it wasn’t something anyone wanted. His side consisted of nearly every coven in London now, plus the others who had joined over the years by hearing tales of them.

"Thank you," said Damien nodding curtly, they knew it was only a matter of time. If they didn't join they would be flushed out, things were changing. They had been for a few years but now though the leader was taking control of the entire underworld' as they called themselves. The underworld consisted of all people the ministry declared 'dark creatures' such as vampires and werewolf's and those who preferred the darker magicks in the magical world. They stared at the newcomer curiously wondering what was going on.

"What news, Josh?" Demanded the leader, his green eyes glowing with power and determination.

Josh looked at the newcomers briefly before he spoke; if he hadn't wanted him to talk he wouldn't have asked. "Light wizards are coming; they're only five blocks from here."

"Interesting," said the leader, rubbing thoughtfully at his chin, the first time anyone had been searching for him he'd ran circles around them. Second time he had defended himself, they were dead their bodies discarded in the busy streets. Five blocks though was much more than he was comfortable with. "Describe them to me." He demanded wondering if it was the same people as before.

"One dressed in head to toe in black, shaggy black hair blue eyes called Sirius black. Another that smells strongly of werewolf, Remus Lupin and another that stands out strongly with multicoloured clothes on its Dumbledore. The last one was a female called charity Burbage; she had no mental defences whatsoever." Explained Josh its how he'd managed to get information.

"And their purpose of coming?" Asked the leader once again.

"You." stated Josh.

"Why?" he then asked eyes narrowed.

"To take you to Hogwarts." Said Josh.

"Fascinating," said the leader thoughtfully. "They do not know who or what I am, do they?” the smirk was chilling but none was surprised by its appearance.  
"No sir. Do we go on the defensive?" Asked Josh.

"Warn the others, but tell them not to act unless they absolutely positively must. No killing, just deal with them and move." Said the leader. He would warn them first, but if they came again well it would be the last thing they did.

"What if they start?" Asked Josh. They seemed capable; all light wizards were the same, act first and get away with it just because of their status as a 'light wizard' sickening really.

Intense eyes met Josh's before they spoke with determination. "Then they have my blessing in dealing with them in any manner they see fit." He wasn’t going to let anyone brush him off or find him weak. He had spent years proving his worth, and he wasn’t going to allow not even Hogwarts teachers to cause his position to be brought into scrutiny and doubt. Yes he knew who one or perhaps two of them were. The werewolf though piqued his curiosity, not many chose to hang around the likes of Dumbledore.

"Yes sir," said Josh before he left the room.

"You know how to get in touch with us," said Damien nodding curtly, it was time to inform the others how the meeting went, no doubt they were worried.

"I do." Stated the young vampire seriously. "Alan! Brecon!"

"Yes sir?" Said both vampires in unison.

"Alan, Escort them out," said the raven haired leader. They had been blindfolded coming in; he hadn’t wanted their location revealed just in case things hadn’t gone well.

Alan nodded and with that Alan and the two newcomers left.

"Brecon I need information about everyone that’s coming, including information about every Hogwarts teacher also information about anyone closest to Dumbledore and I need it very soon.” Said the eighteen year old. Know your enemy, something he took to heart, he'd read the book five times, it had been Kai’s favourite book and it was his now. Sun Tzu’s book the art of war had been something Harry had adopted and used rigorously. He should have done it before now; unfortunately it had just been put off again and again. 

“I’ll be back soon,” said Brecon Apparating away, he was a wizard, and probably one of the few who could get into the Ministry of magic undetected. Even if he was caught, they’d do nothing but scold him, his family was ‘light’ he’d always felt out of place, wrong somehow he’d began practising dark magic. It had gotten the better of him though, he’d been sucked into the trill and allure the magic held on him. Then he’d met Alan, who helped him break out of the trill, he now controlled his magic, not the other way around. That’s not to say he didn’t use dark magic, he loved it, and used it regularly he just didn’t let the thrill overwhelm him. 

“Alan keep an eye on them, do not get too close,” said Harry, drumming his fingers on the seat, doing nothing didn’t sit well with him. Especially when it came to Albus Dumbledore being so close. Alan left immediately, flashing to where Josh said he saw them, his magic was different from wizards. Stretching his arm out, Harry’s eyes remained opened and determined he stood there for a while just standing doing nothing. Then a large cloak flew into Harry’s outstretched hand. He did not want Dumbledore finding out who he was yet, his hold wasn’t complete in the underworld, he was a hairs breadth from it and he wouldn’t allow Dumbledore to screw that up. Placing the cloak on, he buttoned it up, and placed his wand on his wrist. He wasn’t going to let his secrets become known, he would use the wand to prevent it become obvious he was proficient at Wandless magic. The hood went down, to everyone it would seem as though Harry couldn’t see, but with magic, his vision wasn’t even the slightest impaired, he could see everything around him as if the hood wasn’t even there. Stepping out of the warehouse, he moved off not wanting to give up the main hide out. He would deal with them if he must, outside he didn’t need to worry about Muggles, since the entire area and nine acres were covered with Muggle repelling charms.   
Harry didn’t have to wait long for information; Alan shimmered before him, tense and wary. Harry knew that feeling all too well, he’d felt it for Albus Dumbledore ever since he’d come to him in the hospital wing that night all those years ago. He’d been a little fool for months; fortunately Dumbledore had made the wrong move. 

“Two moved off, but Albus Dumbledore and the female are coming this way.” said Alan in explanation, just as dozens of pops surrounded the area; Josh had evidently succeeded in getting to them in time. 

“Where’s Brecon?” asked Rick, looking around and unable to spot the wizard. 

“He is on an assignment.” stated Harry coolly. 

“Yes sir,” said Rick nodding his head grimly, falling into his usual place everyone was tense, waiting for the inevitable. Then he noticed the wards beginning to shimmer and strain as the wizard found them. He also observed that the defensive ward was not there, he wouldn’t be entrapped when he successfully got through them. Their leader must want to confront them, it was the only reason the wards would be removed. “He’s getting through the wards.” 

“I am not surprised,” said Harry dryly, Dumbledore wasn’t only powerful but extremely resourceful, not to mention smart he had done a lot in his one hundred and sixty nearly seventy years on this earth. He would be a problem, but if they could get him off their back and keep him ignorant of his status and place here, at least just for a while then he’d consider it a win-win. Of course he had taken a few of the more powerful wards down; if he came back he’d be in for one hell of a surprise. 

Rick moved beside Harry as the last of the wards came down, the others followed protecting Harry. Although if they were honest, Harry didn’t need it, he was extremely powerful when he wasn’t hiding it. Then they saw Albus Dumbledore, a lot of them just for the first time. Rick observed Dumbledore, he was powerful, but looking at Harry he noticed his leader was a bit more powerful. Then again Dumbledore was an old man; Harry was just coming into his power. 

“Peace,” said Albus holding his hands up in what was supposed to be a signal of surrender upon seeing everyone. As powerful as he was, he knew he wouldn’t be able to fight the twelve magical beings situated in a circle. Not that it was his intention, he was here for one reason only and that was to find Harry Potter. “We mean you no harm this day; we are merely searching for someone, someone precious to us.” 

Harry curled his lips, precious indeed, a sheep more like, it seemed Dumbledore didn’t know who he was, good, that was perfect. “Indeed?” he questioned his voice cold and commanding, leaving Dumbledore no doubt he was the leader. An additional vampire, which meant there was thirteen people here that he could see. The speaker stepped forward, completely obstructed from view with his cloak. 

 

"I am searching for a wizard, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived." Said Dumbledore, but none of them reacted at all. It was as if they didn’t know who he was, but they were magical; surely they had at the very least heard the whispers of his names said in awe in every corner of Britain. 

“And that search led you here?” scoffed Harry, derision deep in his tone. 

“It did,” said Albus perturbed, there was something wrong here, the others they’d spoken to had all heard of him. Either they were new here, or they were hiding something. He tensed when he felt magic probing at his mind shields, strengthening them. The others all avoided him or were all too eager to help; this was a new scenario he’d not seen yet. One thing he was certain of, his search here wasn’t done. 

“And how long has the boy been missing?” asked Harry sneering at the old fool. 

“Seven years,” said Dumbledore, wishing one of them would meet his eyes, so he could see in their minds and know for certain. Yet none of them would meet his eyes, they were staring straight ahead, stiller than statues. 

“He left Hogwarts and did not return after the leaving feast of his first year.” said Charity, revealing more information. She stood awkwardly beside the powerful wizard, facing the intimidating group. Albus turned to face her, unimpressed, shaking his head slightly, he didn’t want more information getting out. 

“Everyone here has been as such for longer than seven years; you are wasting your time. Good luck with your quest, Albus Dumbledore. Be warned however, that you are unwelcome here, the next time you or anyone you send darken my doorstep, you will find we aren’t as…hospitable. This will be the only warning you will get, the next time there will be no warning given because there will be no reason to give a warning if you catch my drift.” said Harry his voice filled with malice and spite. 

“Are you threatening me?” asked Dumbledore, his magic flaring in his own warning. The man knew who he was, he cursed silently, of all people he had to bring Burbage with him. She had no mental defences at all, she didn’t know much but it was enough to make him nervous. 

The others all tensed, glaring ferociously at the impudence of the old man. Their wands were drawn, blood thirsty looks upon their faces. 

“Think of it as you wish,” said Harry his green eyes sparkling darkly under his cloak. Allowing a marginal of his own magic to lash out just as Dumbledore had done. Dumbledore twitched showing the only sign of nervousness since he broke the wards. "Now leave." he added, pushing his magic, causing Dumbledore to stumble back three steps. Grabbing Burbage he Apparated out of there, vowing he would investigate them further. Nobody threatened him and lived to tell the tale, unless their name was Voldemort. Cursing silently, where the hell was Harry Potter? He’d searched everywhere in Scotland and England to no success. It was as if the boy had faded of the face of the earth, he’d done no magic, that much Albus was aware of since he had someone in the Ministry monitoring all cases of accidental magic.


	2. Chapter 2

The Leader 

Chapter 2 

Hogwarts 

Albus Dumbledore paced his office, still extremely agitated; seven years nearly he’d been searching for the boy to no success. He hadn’t expected the time to go so quickly, he had simply thought he’d have to wait a few months to get the teenager back in his grasp. More fool him, since Harry Potter hadn’t done magic since fading of the face of the earth. The only thing he could think was the boy perhaps as under the Fidelus Charm, and if he was someone was helping him and that made matters worse. Sighing in exasperation he sat down on his chair, his feet aching from the constant pacing he’d been doing for the past three hours. He hadn’t seen it coming, the boy had gotten on the train home and all was silent over the summer holidays then he’d failed to appear at Hogwarts for the starting feast. Once it was over, he had immediately gone to Privet Drive to retrieve him. Only to find the wards absent, whatever that had happened, Harry had stopped thinking of Privet Drive as home. He’d put his own wards up, but they weren’t anywhere near as strong as blood wards, he couldn’t have anything happening to the Dursley’s after all the boy would be going straight back as soon as he got his hands on him. Or he had thought as such until Harry turned seventeen and still missing. The Ministry hadn’t had any more luck than he himself had; they had no idea just how important the boy was to the future of wizard kind. Only he did, and he hadn’t shared the prophecy with anyone. 

“Headmaster, Severus is in the hospital wing in critical condition, Poppy isn’t sure if he will survive.” said Madam Pince coming into the office extremely winded. She’d been severely shaken by the sight of the bloody mess that was their Potions Professor. She’d immediately taken him to Poppy to be healed, and as always, duty requested that the Headmaster be aware of anyone injured in the hospital wing, whether it is a student or a teacher. 

As soon as she spoke, Albus leapt from his chair and Floo’d to the Hospital wing, the very figure of concern. 

“Poppy! How is he?” asked Albus as he stepped from the fire his blue eyes filled with worry. Severus being injured at Death Eater meetings wasn’t an unusual thing. However being harmed enough to fall unconscious and be taken to Poppy was another thing altogether. Then he caught sight of the wizard and couldn’t help but wince. This wasn’t good, Voldemort didn’t usually hurt Severus quite so badly, he was after all the only Potions Master he had in his service, not to mention his spy. Very unlike him, he had a sinking feeling that his spy had been found out. Which made the wizard completely useless; he needed someone in the enemy camps. Especially now, with so much going on and the war beginning to spill out everywhere. 

“It doesn’t look good.” said Poppy wiping her forehead as she continued to mutter spells under her breath as she worked urgently to save the life of a man she was very fond of. He was loosing too much blood, if she couldn’t get it stopped…she would lose him and that wasn’t acceptable to her. 

“Shall I call a healer from St. Mungo’s?” asked Dumbledore, although if he was caught as spy he may as well die. 

“I think I can manage.” said Poppy, she knew of Severus’ position as spy, however a healer wouldn’t and would immediately call the Auror’s at the Ministry to have him arrested as soon as he came around. If they even allowed her to heal him before arresting him, the healers at the Ministry were incompetent, couldn’t heal a cut never mind the severity of Severus’ injuries. 

“Very well,” said Albus, “Did he have anything on him when he came in? A Portkey?” he asked, this would be one way to find out if he was caught or not. The Portkey he’d given the man would break through all wards and get him to safety. He was to only use it if his position was compromised, which he had no reason to believe was possible after all they hadn’t been stopping him lately. 

“You would need to ask Irma,” said Poppy, “Now leave, I must tent to Severus!” she did not like being distracted with inane questions the Headmaster should know better. 

“Daffy!” called Poppy, ignoring the Headmaster completely. 

“Yes Mistress Poppy?” answered the House Elf. 

“I need Potions, bring me my usual emergency supply!” said Poppy, before turning to Severus once more and healing yet another cut, her other hand was busy putting pressure on the wounds in a futile effort to stop the blood.   
“Yes ma’am.” said Daffy popping over to the potions supply cupboard and began removing the potions her Mistress used in an emergency. Which were the usual, blood replenish, dreamless sleep, healing potion, pain relievers, dittany, and a few others. Placing them on the silver tray she quickly made her way back to the bed the dark wizard was lying in and placed them on the end. Standing still, watching her work, waiting on further instructions in case they were needed. 

“Please keep me up to date, Poppy.” demanded Dumbledore, unimpressed with being told to leave. He was unable to see the Portkey so decided to nose around outside to see if he could find anything. Perhaps Severus had dropped it as soon as he fell unconscious, if he hadn’t used to the Portkey he would know he at least still had his spy. 

Daffy quickly got a basin of water and began to help Poppy, she was very good with potions and healing, and hence why she’d been taken on by Poppy Pomfrey. She didn’t get called often, just when Poppy really needed her, during the events of an emergency. Poppy preferred doing everything on her own, so she knew what had been done and what could still be done. The wizard was very pale, paler than normal but it might be because of all the blood which was saturating everything around him. 

\--------0

“…Now Arthur you will be on your own tonight unless you wish to join your wife and Hestia Jones.” said Dumbledore. Arthur wasn’t a man to argue, it’s why he’d put him with Severus on Harry Potter duty. In fact none of the Weasley’s had quite recovered from the events that had transpired six years ago. Arthur’s only daughter Ginny Weasley had been possessed; her remains had not been recovered to this very day. He’d tried to keep the fact students were being petrified as quiet as possible. He hadn’t been successful, the Minister had arrested Hagrid, but as the attacks continued it had become glaringly obvious it wasn’t him and they’d had no choice but to release him. Just as they’d received a message in rooster blood ‘her skeleton will remain in the chamber forever’ Molly had Floo’d over in complete panic, her daughters hand had pointed to mortal peril. They had searched the entire school after closing it, when Molly had finally gone home…the little hand moved from mortal peril to dead. Then to his shock Voldemort had appeared in the school, a handsome seventeen years old and Dumbledore had promptly duelled him which ended in his death. Of course Albus had never told anyone, which wasn’t unusual he never told anyone anything he didn’t have to. He’d had a fight on his hands to ensure Hogwarts was allowed to reopen, and he’d succeeded just in time for the students to return in the New Year, five months after they should have been there to begin with. Not only that but Gilderoy Lockhart hadn’t been seen since, he was missing presumed dead as well. 

“Has Severus been called?” asked Remus curiously knocking Albus from his thoughts. He never called him Severus to his face, but when he wasn’t there he called him as such. Snape wasn’t on first name bases with many people; in fact he even called Albus ‘Headmaster’ nothing more. It’s as if he tried to distance himself from them as much as humanly possible.

“I’m afraid Severus is in the hospital wing, his cover may have been compromised but I do not know for certain since he’s yet to wake up.” said Albus sorrowfully, such a position would never come up again, a spy was a great thing to have and he’d been over the moon to acquire one. Perhaps he could convince Severus to speak to a few of his Slytherin’s allow him to tell them the truth about Voldemort’s blood status, that surely would turn a few of them against him. Perhaps it would acquire him a spy, after that Severus really would be completely useless to him. The only reason he fought the board of governors so bad was because of his position as spy, perhaps next year he would simply agree with them and have Snape removed from his potion as Potions Master. 

“Will he be alright?” asked Minerva deeply concerned, she got on very well with the Potions Master, and she loved his sarcasm although he could be a bit too much for her at times. 

“Poppy isn’t very optimistic.” said Albus. 

Sirius Black strangely enough remained silent; usually when Snape was brought up he went off the rails and had a lot to say about his old classmate. Fortunately everyone was too preoccupied to notice Sirius Black’s out of character display, there was actually a few people there who were genuinely worried about him. Sirius had always thought Snape indestructible; the knowledge that he was hurt kind of blew that notion to hell and back. Staring at Remus before turning back to face the group on a whole his face as it always was impassive other than when a few things could get him to react explosively. 

“Too bad,” muttered Doge. 

“Indeed,” said Albus, quietly. 

\-------------0

Harry felt the wards shift, as he ate his breakfast it was Brecon back with the information he had requested. Only five people were keyed into his wards at Potter Manor, and only they could come into his home uninvited. They thankfully didn’t make a habit of it, only in emergency or when he’d asked them to bring him something. His breakfast consisted of blood, which he was currently drinking from a goblet, Dobby had provided him with. The little Elf had found him, when nobody else had been able to; he had stunned him until he was able to force a bonding on the Elf. Nullifying the one he had with Lucius Malfoy, which by the way Dobby had been all too eager to see broken. The bond he had was different, with no way for Dobby to betray him, or get around his orders like he had obviously done with Malfoy. 

“Sorry to disturb you sir, I have the information you requested, our sources were all too eager to spill the beans on him,” said Brecon smirking in grim amusement. It had taken him a week to get all the information he could, and it wasn't even the end of it either. He still had other people to see, hopefully he'd get more useful information but if not he hoped what was in the files would be enough. 

“I have no doubt, a man like him probably has many enemies.” said Harry, including him. Putting his hand out for the information Brecon handed him the large bound folder. Harry put the goblet down as he began reading the information, which would take him a few hours; there wasn’t half a lot of information there. It seemed Brecon had been correct, many had been all too happy to reveal every juicy piece of information on the so called ‘light wizard’. 

“You would think he’d know better,” said Brecon snorting in amusement. They all knew of Harry’s extreme distaste of Albus Dumbledore, and him being the reason Harry had chosen this life. They didn’t know why, they’d asked around but to this day they hadn’t gotten an answer. He had never made it a personal vendetta to go after him, and for that he had their respect. With such a power base, why wouldn’t a leader choose to go after someone he hated? He put the needs of the group ahead of his own desires, and that was what made him so popular. Of course they suspected now that it might have stirred Harry’s hatred by Dumbledore appearing. 

“Most people never learn from their mistakes Brecon, you’d think they would but they never do.” said Harry solemnly. 

“Yes sir,” said Brecon. “I have a few other people to see about Dumbledore later today, so I might have more information.” 

“I will be at the warehouse later.” stated Harry, nodding firmly. 

“Yes, sir.” said Brecon nodding before he left Harry alone. 

Once he was alone Harry allowed himself to relax, the problem with being a leader was he had to always be calm and in control. When he was younger it had been a hardship, but now it was second nature to him. The curiosity over what could be in the folder got to him, so he began properly reading them as he drank his supply of blood, it was merely animal blood, and it wasn’t as enticing as human blood. He nearly spat it out when he got to a rather interesting titbit, the Dumbledore name was clouded in mystery one hundred and forty years ago. Dumbledore’s father had been arrested for attacking Muggles, interesting. Not only that but the mothers and sisters deaths had been ‘mysterious’ if this information was right, a bust up at the funeral put the blame on Albus Dumbledore’s shoulders. He noticed Dumbledore had the habit of sticking up for dubious characters then dropping them in it. 

There wasn’t really much information about the teachers of Hogwarts, they were clean, successfully academic and achieved rather impressive accomplishments. None more than Professor Flitwick, which surprised Harry, he hadn’t thought much of the little professor while he was at Hogwarts. That was until he got to the last teacher, one he knew and remembered all too well, Severus Snape. He was a Death Eater, according to the transcripts, a wizard called Karkaroff had named him during his own trial to try and get off lightly. Snape’s closed trial however, revealed him as a spy for Dumbledore, but he knew that much already. This was definitive proof, since Veritaserum had been used to prove it, which took guts spying on Voldemort. 

A pop startled Harry out of his thoughts; staring up at the wizard he raised an enquiring eyebrow. “What are you doing here?” asked Harry staring blankly at the wizard, surprised to see him. 

“You were right,” said Remus tiredly.

“There was never any doubt.” said Harry glaring at the wizard. One year ago he’d spoken to the man, tried to get him to see his side of things but he wasn’t prepared to accept the fact the man he admired had done all the things Harry said he was capable of. He’d locked the memory away so nobody could see it and added a spell so Remus couldn’t speak of it. Then had him sent to the Leaky Cauldron to wake up, and he had never seen him again. He was curious what could have changed his opinion so drastically to actually seek him out. Added to the fact he knew where to find him, that didn’t comfort him, but he must have been added to the wards by his parents or grandparents before him to be able to get into the Manor. 

Remus swallowed thickly, it had taken a great deal of courage to say that and Harry wasn’t even helping soften the blow. He may not get along with Snape but what Dumbledore was doing was insanity. He wasn’t sure if Harry would take pity on him, but he had to ask, at the end of the day it couldn’t hurt. 

“Speak.” demanded Harry impatiently, closing the folder. 

“I-I’m here as a friend, Harry,” said Remus hoarsely. 

Harry sat back, observing Remus curiously, wondering what he meant by that. 

Remus couldn’t help but fidget, the stare was unnerving him especially with the boy’s green eyes so similar but different from Lily’s. 

“You had that chance a year ago, you chose to believe me a liar.” stated Harry coolly. 

“You were right, isn’t that enough?” asked Remus his amber eyes filled with desolate despair. If only he could turn back time and do things different, things would be so different. He should have accepted Harry’s offer, but like an idiot he hadn’t and now he may have blown any chances. “Do I have to get on my knees and beg your forgiveness?” 

“I may be many things but I am not Voldemort.” sneered Harry his green eyes flashing angrily, he didn’t make his people subjugate to him. 

“I can’t say anything right can I?” sighed Remus exasperated. 

“Sit down,” stated Harry, “Dobby?” 

“What can Dobby do for Master Harry?” asked Dobby making an appearance, dressed in a smart attire with a large stitched P on it.

“Bring a breakfast and coffee for Mr. Lupin.” said Harry simply. 

“Yes sir,” said Dobby popping away to do as Harry bid him. 

“What happened?” asked Harry his demanding tones nowhere to be seen, but it lurked as always under the surface. 

“Do you remember Severus Snape?” asked Remus. 

Harry’s lips turned into a smirk, “I do.” 

“He was a spy for Dumbledore, but his position was compromised by Pettigrew who had been following him around for weeks.” said Remus his amber eyes flashing in fury just thinking about the little rat. 

“Pettigrew?” enquired Harry, wondering why the name was familiar to him. 

“He was your fathers best friend, he was their secret keeper…he sold them out to Voldemort.” said Remus warily. 

“According to my information he was killed by Sirius Black nearing seventeen years ago.” stated Harry, remembering now why the name was familiar. 

“Sirius was innocent, is innocent. He didn’t betray your parents and never laid a hand on Pettigrew. He cut his own finger off and turned into his Animagus form and fled down a sewer.” said Remus. “He’s your godfather and has been searching for you for many years.” it had killed him when he realized he couldn’t speak about Harry, the boy was powerful, so bloody powerful and scarily so. 

“Interesting,” said Harry, “Tell me more about Pettigrew.” he added his tone turning cold. 

Remus shuddered at the power leaking from his voice, it made Dumbledore and Voldemort seem like adorable two year olds. It was obvious Harry was used to getting his own way. “He went to school with us, same year, and in Gryffindor too. He became an Animagus along with Sirius and your father to stay with me during the full moon. Your dad was a stag, Sirius was a grim dog and Pettigrew turned into a rat. He has a silver hand now, nobody is sure why.” said Remus quietly. 

“And Black?” asked Harry curiously. 

“Sirius escaped Azkaban, Voldemort attacked the prison and released all his followers, Sirius managed to get away. He sent me and Dumbledore the memory of what happened that night in the sewer and the memory of James switching secret keeper so we knew he was innocent. He immediately told Albus as soon as he knew he wasn’t going to be sent right back to Azkaban that Voldemort was back, and he had raided Azkaban which was never in the newspaper.” said Remus quietly. 

“Give me a memory of Pettigrew turning into a rat and how he looks now.” demanded Harry, furious that someone who had betrayed his parents and him was still out there. It would be his own personal hunt, he would find Pettigrew if it killed him, which of course it wouldn’t. Harry summoned a vial to him without thinking, missing the amber eyes widening at the non-verbal wordless magic coming from the eighteen year old. Handing the vial over, not even giving Remus the choice of whether he wanted to share a memory or not. 

Closing his eyes he allowed the memories to come to the forefront of his mind before using his wand to extract them carefully and placed them in the large vial. The feelings for the memories dulled, allowing some of the bitterness he felt to fade away. Only then did he realize they had gotten largely of topic, he was here to save someone. 

“Severus was caught as a spy, he’s just spent the last week recovering he’s not even fully recovered yet and Dumbledore is sending him on another mission.” said Remus his voice indignant. 

“And why would I care?” asked Harry his lip curled. 

“He’s sending him to spy on you!” cried Remus. 

“Excuse me?” demanded Harry sitting forward his gaze intense once more. 

“Not you, but your group….he suspects something isn’t right with you…but not what!” cried Remus. “Look he doesn’t know what he’s getting himself into…he has no idea that you warned Dumbledore. Only me, Sirius, Burbage and Dumbledore knows it was Charity that told me! It’s a suicide mission!” He wasn't quite sure why he was defending Severus Snape so badly, other than the fact the guilt from nearly killing/turning him into a werewolf. He knew he'd affected Severus, it had been obvious the way he avoided them but not seeing him every day had helped lessen the guilt. Until he came full time to the magical world, the guilt returned with a vengeance. He knew if he tried to talk to Severus - he wouldn't listen. He owed Severus, and this was the only way he could really repay what he and Sirius had done as kids. 

“If I go back on my word it makes me look weak.” snapped Harry frostily.

"Please, if not for me...do it for your mother! They were best friends, she'd do anything for him." said Remus now begging. 

Harry remained unaffected by Remus' words, twitching slightly when he felt the wards in the warehouse alert him to an unidentified presence trying to get through the wards. This time he knew exactly who it was, without a word to Remus he Apparated out just as Dobby returned with the breakfast Lupin no doubt probably wouldn't eat after the Elf making it. 

Remus stared at the space despair building up inside him. So much for Harry not killing people for no reason, he'd made the right decision not to join after all - even if Dumbledore wasn't any better.


	3. Chapter 3

The Leader 

Chapter 3 

Tipping Balance 

 

Harry Apparated to the warehouse, to be confronted with Alan and the newcomer engaged in a duel. For a man who had been tortured and nearly died, he was a pretty impressive sight to behold. At the age of eleven, Harry had known Severus Snape wasn't a man he wanted to antagonise; he had been able to sense his power. Or thought he could, since the man fighting was showing his true powers, which was much greater than he thought. He was still recovering like Lupin had stated, there was still scars present on his face and you could tell he was in pain. His body was still and un-cooperating; he was riding through it though, giving it the best he had. It was the kind of person he would normally allow to join his group, too bad he was firmly in Dumbledore's camp. To top it off, he could feel a sense of belonging at the feel of his magic.

"ENOUGH!" roared Harry, when more fatal curses began to fly around, his voice could have cut through steel.

Both men froze, as the intensity of Harry's magic held them in place, preventing them from casting another spell. Alan out of instinct but Snape however, was weakening, a dizzy spell overcoming him, he was pretty sure one of the cuts on his chest had opened up again.

Two large vampires came forward, grabbing the intruder, pushing him down onto his knees and holding him in place and removing his wand. Snape did not put up much of a fight, but those around him could see he wasn't capable of it. Alan stepped back standing beside the chair Harry frequently used when dealing with intruders contritely, also slightly confused, he'd never been stopped from defending their territory before.

Severus grunted, withholding the groan of agony escaping him, the vampire was pressing down harshly on his previously broken shoulder. The magic he'd felt pouring of the leader left him frozen, which he was thankful for, for otherwise he would have been panting. Such pure yet dark magic, he'd never felt anything like it. It called to him on a primal level that he couldn't ignore.

Harry stood there staring at the kneeling wizard, wondering what to do with him. Did he send him back to Dumbledore dead as a warning? Truthfully though, he'd never hurt an innocent he'd spared those in opposing covens who hadn't fought him and had no plans on getting revenge. Each life was precious, but as he said to Lupin, if he went back on his word he would look weak, and if he looked weak, there are those who wouldn't be apposed to fighting him for territory. He'd created a ruthless reputation so no other dared even think about trying to usurp him.

"Who would have thought I'd have Severus Snape of all people kneeling before me?" said Harry his green eyes gleaming, he could get used to it. A person kneeling was an ordinary thing for him, but usually in the bedroom if he was in the mood to play.

Severus' head snapped up, how the hell did this stranger know who he was? Admittedly he had made enemies of nearly everyone around him. He had hoped this coven wouldn't know who he was, that he would die quickly; if he knew him…he knew he'd die in agony. He had known the second Dumbledore propose his new duty, he hadn't even been released from the hospital wing. He was a spy; he knew everything about Dumbledore and Voldemort. He hadn't expected Dumbledore to decide he didn't need him quite so soon when he woke up. In truth he should have had plans in motion, he just hadn't expected to be caught, man if he'd had the chance he wished he could kill Pettigrew with his bare hands.

"You knew," said Harry realizing Severus' actions, he'd come here prepared to die. He knew Dumbledore's game; he didn't know what infuriated him more. The weakness in the action or the fact the man believed he had no other option. "You knew you would be caught, one has to wonder why you didn't run instead." stepping forward touching his face, feeling the magic again. Curious, he'd never experienced anything like it before. Feeling aroused he snatched his fingers back staring down at the man who defiantly stared up him. There was a glimmer in those black eyes, and Harry knew he was right.

Dear Merlin, he must be losing his mind, either that or he'd lost too much blood. There was no way he had enjoyed those hands on his face. He would probably be killed by him, to be honest he preferred a stranger over Dumbledore or Voldemort casting the fatal blow that would end his life. He was still curious about whom this vampire was, stunning as he may be, there was no way he'd been a student at Hogwarts. Dumbledore didn't allow creatures into the school, other than Lupin of course. The disgusting wolf trusted Dumbledore and looked at him with such trust and devotion it sickened him to the core.

Harry cocked his head to the side, since when was Severus Snape quiet? The entire year he'd known him he'd had a scathing retort on his tongue ready to rip you to shreds. "No sardonic barb ready?" asked Harry standing back and sitting down on the seat staring at him still.

Severus just stared blankly, not rising to the bait, his mind still drifting trying to figure out who this vampire was. It seemed to him that he did know him from somewhere, if he knew how sarcastic he was. Either that or he had heard about him from someone else, perhaps he knew someone from Hogwarts? Dear Merlin he was so tired, he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep.

"You do not recognize me do you?" questioned Harry, smirking viciously he was supposed to be the most known person in the magical world - yet nobody had ever recognized him.

Rick Apparated into the scene surprised, staring between everyone there, before staring more closely at the prisoner. There was a magical strand woven between them, interesting, the yellow indicated an oath had been cast by this wizard, one of loyalty to their Leader. Harry's pulse was gold, indicating it wasn't just an oath but a Vow. Walking over, he bent down and whispered his findings to him. The others all heard, needless to say it caused some more curiosity to ignite in the close group. They had a feeling that this man wouldn't die tonight, no way, their leader would try and find out everything before dealing with him. They knew him well.

Harry raised an eyebrow curious now, why on earth would Severus Snape swear a vow of loyalty to him?

"Should I?" sneered Severus, his black eyes boring into Harry's.

"Indeed," said Harry parroting Severus' favourite word back to him. Watching him intently, he looked ready to pass out. "You accused me of being very much like my father…what do you think now?" he said coldly.

Whether Severus Snape heard or not, was anyone's guess, as he chose that very moment to fall unconscious. His body hadn't finished healing yet, it shouldn't have surprised anyone. Only the hands holding him prevented him from smashing his already injured head against the concrete floor.

"Sir? What should we do with him?" asked Howard, his long brown hair tied up, he was extremely large, and as a human he'd been a body builder. His companion looked pretty similar in build, and could have been brothers if not for the glaring differences in origin. Howard was English, but Takumi was Japanese.

Harry stared at the unconscious wizard, his face impassive giving none of his thoughts away. What to do? What to do? That was the question, and truthfully he didn't know. He really should just kill him and be done with it, he had warned Dumbledore. On the other hand, Snape was a Potions Master and he knew more about Voldemort and Dumbledore two wizard he was going to have to deal with. He would be extremely useful to have around, then there was the vow and the feeling it evoked when Severus did magic or when he touched him. He didn't normally arouse so easily either. He had been betrayed by both Dumbledore and Voldemort, Snape was a Slytherin so it shouldn't take much to ignite the fire he knew the wizard possessed. There was also the chance of betrayal, and that thought didn't sit well with him.

"I'm taking him with me," stated Harry frostily.

"Yes sir," said Howard, slowly lowering the wizard before going back into the warehouse where they had been before the commotion drew their attention outside.

Rubbing at his chin, Harry remained there staring at Snape, having a feeling things were about to change.

"If Brecon returns here, let him know where I am." stated Harry firmly.

"Yes sir," said Alan still standing behind him.

"Did you come for a reason Rick?" asked Harry realizing he had forgotten someone.

"There has been curious activity all around London, the wizards aren't even being subtle in searching for you, sir." said Rick, his ginger hair pulled back, in fact when Harry first met him, he'd reminded him of Ronald Weasley, a boy he'd known at Hogwarts before he left. Rick was one of the few who knew him before he'd become the leader.

"Let them," said Harry wryly, "You know what to do if they try and get in here."

Alan twitched, that's exactly what he had been doing when he was stopped. Although it might have been a good thing, the wizard had sworn an oath of loyalty to their leader. They could always use someone of Snape's power within their ranks, he was powerful, even injured he'd been giving him a run for his money.

"And Alan?" said Harry as he stood up.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"Impressive spell work," said Harry smirking in amusement as he knelt down beside the unconscious wizard, Apparating away seeing the look of prideful shock on the Incubus' face. He didn't reward praise unless it was well deserved; both of them had been impressive. None more than Snape admittedly, he had been the one injured after all.

"Wingardium Leviosa," said Harry using only his hand as he levitated the wizard, moving him to the bed and placing him on top of the covers. Removing the clothes, letting magic fold them at the bottom of the bed, he saw the raw extent of how injured the wizard was. He winced, he truly was bad, and for the first time in a long time he actually felt sorry for someone.

"Dobby?" ordered Harry curtly.

"Yes sir?" asked Dobby appearing, his eyes widening at the state of the wizard in his Master's bedroom.

"I want you to go to Hogwarts, and retrieve five blood rejuvenators, five level ten pain relievers, seven calming draughts, ten dreamless sleeping potions and a vial of dittany…" stated Harry.

"Master Harry has dittany in the potions lab sir, the plant grows in the green house and Dobby harvests it." said the House Elf.

"Nix that, four tubs of salve to heal and remove scars, six if they are small. Add a few Pepper-up Potions and a bottle of Veritaserum, you will not find this in the hospital wing, it will most likely be in either the store cupboard of Severus Snape's private chambers." replied Harry, wondering for a few seconds if there was anything else he could use. He could think of nothing, so he nodded and added an additional order.

"Go, do not be seen, and under no circumstances is anyone to be aware of your presence there. If the cupboards are warded, return without them." stated Harry, not that Dobby could betrayal him, which he didn't want to for some reason, the bond would prevent it.

"Yes sir!" said Dobby his green eyes gleaming, he wouldn't let his Master down. He popped out of his Master's bedroom, to do as he'd been bid.

Knowing that Dobby would take at least ten minutes, he headed down the stairs to where he knew Lupin was still waiting. Opening the door to his living room, causing Remus to jump, fear clear on his amber eyes, along with a good dose of betrayal. Harry narrowed his eyes and curled his lip; if anyone should feel betrayed it should be him.

"You said you'd never hurt an innocent," said Remus his voice slightly croaked.

"That man is hardly an innocent," sneered Harry coldly.

"Is?" whispered Remus, his amber eyes brightening considerably.

He was smart, despite the fact he was sickeningly loyal to the fool Dumbledore. "Indeed, he's up the stairs." replied Harry bluntly.

"Will you please take the spell off me that stops me talking about you? Every day Sirius dies a little inside…" begged Remus.

"Do you take me for a fool?" snapped Harry, his green eyes flashing in anger.

"Can I bring him here then?" asked Remus in defeat. "Please, he's your godfather!"

"And?" commented Harry coolly.

"What?" said Remus, taken aback; clearly it wasn't the response he'd been hoping for.

"Both of you are light wizards, I am not, you believed me to be a liar, it took you a year to see the real man behind the masks he's concocted…and you still believe me worse than Dumbledore even now." replied Harry frostily.

"I don't think you worse than him," said Remus sadly. "I just don't understand you; how you became this young man you are…"

"Hardly surprising is it? You were never around." sneered Harry.

"No, no I wasn't." admitted Remus sighing in misery. "Can't you at least give him a chance to choose? You did it with me!"

Harry cocked his head to the side, he was a Black, and innately dark, he had just decided to follow the light. If it stopped Lupin from annoying him, and perhaps gained another for his coven why not? It had its advantages and disadvantages…he just didn't know which course to go. It certainly couldn't hurt; he would be using the same spell he'd used on Lupin at the end of the day. He wasn't about to let Dumbledore find out about him, not until his hold was complete.

"Will it get you to stop whining?" asked Harry as if he'd not yet made up his mind.

"Yes," said Remus sheepishly, feeling like a child all of a sudden.

"Fine, but I say when he comes," stated Harry impassively. "Now leave, I do not want Dumbledore becoming suspicious." who knows how he tracked the Order members, although his house was Unplottable, he wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to have created something that made the Unplottable Plottable.

"May I come back?" asked Remus.

Harry sighed in exasperation, there was suddenly no getting rid of the wizard now - how he was regretting trying to recruit the werewolf. He felt the wards alert him to the fact Dobby was back, he had to get back to his no doubt rather unwilling house guest.

"Please," begged Remus, it seemed begging was the only way to get through to him.

"Fine," snapped Harry, "Just bloody leave before I make you." grumbling under his breath he went back up the stairs, hoping that Dobby had succeeded, otherwise he would have to pay for Potions and he had no doubt they'd be wholly inadequate. Stepping into the room, he saw to his pride that Dobby had succeeded.

"Well done, Dobby, you may go." said Harry impassively. Praising two people in one day? Well that was new. Giving in to Lupin…was he losing his touch? No, he wasn't and damned if he let anyone think otherwise.

"YES SIR!" squeaked Dobby beaming at him positively smitten. His Master didn't say words like that often, but when he did it made Dobby feel over the moon. With that he popped away, it was nearly lunch time and they had a house guest, he had two meals to make.


	4. Chapter 4

The Leader 

Chapter 4

More Information And Actions 

 

Standing back, satisfied that the man was healing, as dark as he was, he didn't like others being in pain. It's why he always made sure any opposing coven or beings were killed swiftly. He had told Lupin he wasn't like Voldemort and it was true, he used its reputation here to prevent them from usurping him, yes. There was no need to cause them pain; they were doing everything he asked after all. Voldemort seemed pretty insane from what information he had gathered over the years. It didn't surprise him that his followers weren't so eager to continue serving him if he was honest. He could barely believe Pomfrey had let Snape out; she hadn't let him out until she was sure he'd recovered.

Staring down at the wizard, once again wondering why the hell he had sworn a vow of loyalty to him. He didn't for a second think Rick was mistaken, not only was Rick five hundred years old, but he'd never been wrong according to his father. They had been friends for nearing two hundred years before he was turned by him. He missed him, his father had been his reason for doing this, and it had been Malaki's dream of gathering the covens together and giving them a purpose instead of fighting amongst themselves. Harry shook of his thoughts, not wanting to think about his father, not now.

Moving off to the side, he picked up the folder and took a seat, focusing this time on the information about Severus Snape. Most of the information was his trial transcripts unfortunately, small pieces of information on where he stayed, Spinners End, purely Muggle area and for those that weren't very well off. Why he would retain the property he didn't know, he surely made enough brewing to buy himself a decent home. Arching an eyebrow, and he was the last remaining direct heir of the Prince Estate. Now he was doubly curiously as to why he remained in a hovel, hmm, he was a Slytherin but that didn't surprise him, since he was the head of Slytherin. Youngest potions Master, highest results, calculating the years, he realized the wizard had started Hogwarts not long after. Professor McGonagall had done the same, as well as Professor Sprout; Flitwick was the only one who had made a career of it before teaching at Hogwarts. Teaching as everyone knew was the last step of a long not always but mostly successful career. Admittedly Transfiguration was as probably the best it could be, there were hardly any new creations in that subject, potions though was at its baby stages. So much is happening in that community, new discovers made every day, some by this man despite teaching students all the time.

None of it really explained the wizard, rubbing at his chin thoughtfully, too bad he'd sent Lupin away, and he might have been good to get information from. What had he said? Ah yes, that he and his mum had been best friends. The question remained had he wanted more? Or had they just actually been fond friends? If that was the case why had he treated him like shit? Other than the fact he was supposed to be a Death Eater he supposed. His mind drifted back to the time he first saw them in the mirror of Erised. He had been weak back then, desperate for love from anyone, not realizing he was being played. Dumbledore, it made Harry's lip curled viciously, he truly loathed the man with every iota of his being. Malaki had made him see that yes, his parents were gone, yes his mother had scarified herself for him, but it didn't mean he had to be exactly like them. We were our own person, everyone had a choice between dark and light, and it didn't make you inherently evil. Dark was just a type of magic you were drawn to, and it was only termed as such just because the Ministry believed people shouldn't practise it. They had simplified everything, good, evil, light, dark, wrong, right in a bid to manipulate the magical population. A long time ago it had merely been magic, all of it and each type of magic was cherished as the information and miracle it was before idiots came along. Harry smirked wryly; his father had a way with words that could make him believe it so completely.

His head snapped up when the wards shimmered, letting him know someone was in the manor. No doubt it was Brecon back, Lupin was hardly going to visit twice in one day, and if he did he was secretly a masochist. The wizard knew he could barely tolerate him, even a year ago, perhaps that's why it had turned out the way it had. He had never come across a friend of his parents before, added to the fact he was a werewolf, he had decided to try and recruit him. That was before he realized just how disgustingly loyal he was to Dumbledore. He didn't understand how such a bright man could be so blinded; even asking him why he was the only werewolf ever let in hadn't caused a smidgen of doubt. It mattered little, one man didn't matter, and although he had a feeling the wizard wasn't going anywhere any time soon and would continue to bother him. Regretfully he couldn't turn him away, even if he was just one man, he had offered him a place and couldn't rescind the offer no matter how pissed of he was at the werewolf.

A few seconds later, using his vampire speed instead of Apparating, he was in front of Brecon, giving him a right scare. Since he was a wizard, he was unfortunately unable to see vampires coming or able to smell them come to that. He had if possible a larger folder in his hand; it looked as though he'd been successful then, good.

"How did it go?" asked Harry gesturing to Brecon to sit down. Before he took one himself, more out of habit to make others comfortable than feeling the need to actually sit down.

"Better than I expected, she thought I was doing a book about history." said Brecon smirking wryly, since she herself had written one she'd been all too eager to contribute. Added to the spell he woven on his cloak, to exude confidence, loyalty and trust, she'd been talking to him as if she'd known him forever not just five minutes. A few words of praise and how he'd read her book a dozen times and she was a fish on his hook. "I also found Brian Wulfric, a close personal friend of Percival Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore's father he didn't have much to add." plus the fact the man was basically on his death bed, nearing one hundred and eight nine years old. It had taken him ten minutes to get out a single sentence; he'd been bored to tears and all too grateful to get out of there.

According to the information from Brian Wulfric, Percival Dumbledore had attacked those Muggle boy's in retaliation when they attacked his daughter. Also that Ariana Dumbledore had never been the same after the attack, mentally and magically unstable. He understood now why the father had chosen not to speak up; such an illness back in the day would probably have been met with disgrace and disgust. If they didn't understand it, then it wasn't normal even in the magical world unfortunately. Nowadays though, it was more treatable, with mind healers, some if them were surely accomplished Occlumens. It was an admittedly rare and ancient art, the vampires and werewolf's had natural shields preventing their mind from being read in passing or with someone looking into their eyes. However, it didn't protect them from someone actually using the spell, and so it was Harry made sure his mind was impenetrable from any measure of control or influence. His father, Rick and of course Snape, Dumbledore and Voldemort were the only ones he'd stumbled upon who knew Legilimency. Of course back then he hadn't understood what was happening, when Voldemort and Dumbledore had invaded his privacy, only when he realised the signs when he was reading about it had it dawned upon him. He knew Snape was one since his mind was completely closed off; he hadn't been able to glimpse anything from his impenetrable mind. To last so long as a spy it wasn't surprising really, he must have been really good to even dupe Voldemort.

"Just how did you get him to reveal this information?" asked Harry smirking, cocking his head to the side observing Brecon curiously. He must have been conniving as hell, there had to be a reason this information hadn't gotten out - then again the old generation knew a thing or two about loyalty. Percival Dumbledore had kept it a secret and died for it in Azkaban, it had probably been out of respect that Brian Wulfric had kept it a secret. They had been close enough for Percival to name his son after him.

"Actually he was on level twelve pain relievers, I don't think he knew who he was talking to." admitted Brecon, he hadn't really deployed any tricks to get the man talking unfortunately. Mould-On-The-Wall, he still lived where Dumbledore had as a child, not for long since this information indicated the mother moved them all to Godric's Hollow where the fact she had three children wasn't known. They'd assumed that she only had two boys, Albus and Aberforth and had found out the truth upon their sudden and mysterious deaths.

"Interesting," mused Harry, flipping through the pages, able to see and process them at a rapid pace. He finished the information he had gotten from the older man and onto Bathilda Bagshot. He didn't have to wonder why she was familiar, since it was written right next to her name. Magical historian, author of History of Magic, a book he'd read his first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She hadn't just written History of Magic, but six additional others, he had only read two they were slightly dull compared to other authors he'd read. A particular statement caught his eye, and he felt sympathy for Kendra and Ariana Dumbledore.

'Kendra Dumbledore slammed the door in my face when I went around to welcome her with a batch of homemade Cauldron Cakes. The first year they were there I only ever saw the two boys. Wouldn't have known there was a daughter if I hadn't been picking Plangentines by moonlight the winter after they moved in, and saw Kendra leading Ariana out into the back garden. Walked her round the lawn once, keeping a firm grip on her, then took her back inside. Didn't know what to make of it.' 

Then he read further down and froze completely, she knew his mum; she'd known him when he was a baby. That was rather disturbing, of course nothing more disturbing by the fact she was the Great-Aunt of Grindelwald and had introduced him to Dumbledore. It was fascinating information but it didn't tell him everything he wanted to know, for a man constantly in the limelight nothing really personal was known about the old fool. How was it that nobody knew just how manipulative he was? How the fuck did he get away with the shit he did?

"I copied these, sir." said Brecon, handing over the photographs reluctantly, not sure how he would react to it.

Harry accepted them, flipping through them, the first few were Dumbledore and Grindelwald young…the others however, were him as a child his first birthday by the looks of things and his parents on their wedding day. He had pictures of him and his parents; Hagrid had given him a few, but none with special occasions. He'd often wondered about visiting Godric's Hollow, but decided to let the past lie. His parents were gone; there was no point in reliving it.

"Thank you, Brecon. You may go, Rick has been asking after you by the way." stated Harry, nodding his head curtly his face impassive.

"Good evening sir," said Brecon Apparating out of Potter manor.

Sighing in exasperation, he pinched the bridge of his nose, why of all people had it been Dumbledore who stumbled upon his territory? Oh yes, because he was a nosy bastard who had to know absolutely everything. Shuffling all the information into one bundle he headed for the stairs again, entering his own bedroom where Snape currently slept. He didn't use it to sleep, just meditate at least twice a week, kept all his belongings here and clothes as well. Placing the information in his drawer, adding the other information he had lying around on everyone at Hogwarts in as well. Not that Snape would be able to snoop about his home, not only was he stuck to the bed; he had a spell on him that would alert him the moment he started to awaken. He didn't trust anyone, especially in his home.

His fingers brushed against a small square object, Harry removed it, and it was like a miniature trunk with the initials HJP on it. He'd never used it since he was eleven, everything even his cloak and photo album had been kept in there and shrunk, as well as the holly wand he'd bought from Ollivander's before starting Hogwarts. Shrugging it off, he put it back in and closed it silently before turning and leaving the room. Not even once did he look back, he'd done enough reminiscing today.

"Dobby?" called Harry, sitting himself in his little office; it had been one before he moved in. His father had told him about his inheritance. He'd been an idiot to believe that all he had was the trust vault, perhaps it was the reason someone like Hagrid had taken him - to prevent him from figuring it out. Hagrid was a big idiot, harping on about how bad Slytherins were and how great and mighty Albus Dumbledore was. He was in no way smart enough to collect children from Muggle homes and show them the magical world. Not only did he stand out like a sore thumb, but he knew nothing about the Muggle world. He'd been suckered in, desperate for approval, his own fault really. It wasn't his fault admittedly, he was a simpleton, but he had given him Hedwig and pictures of his parents. For that alone he hadn't even contemplated getting revenge. Unfortunately Draco Malfoy had been right; there were just certain people you shouldn't associate with.

"Yes Master Harry?" answered Dobby, staring adoringly up at his Master. To him he was the best Master one could have, he didn't force Dobby to punish himself, he got nice clothes and praised for his work. He was a great albeit dark wizard not like his evil previous Master.

"I will have some dinner please," stated Harry, looking at the clock before turning to face the Elf again. "Afterwards in precisely six hours, give Master Snape another dreamless sleeping potion. I am leaving and want him asleep, do you understand?" He wasn't Dobby's Master, but he was a Potions Master and that position demanded respect, most wizards and witches got themselves mediocre jobs. To become a Master, it required determination, dedication and smarts towards a certain craft. Even if he didn't care for the wizard at all, it was the least he deserved; his father had also taught him that. Of course he wasn't around to see what he had become, to see his dreams realized.

"Give Master Snape a potion in six hours, yes sir." said Dobby nodding vigorously.

"It's the purple one on the nightstand." stated Harry as an afterthought, not wanting Dobby to give him the wrong one, but considering he'd brought all the potions he'd requested - it wouldn't be a problem.

"Yes sir," said Dobby before disappearing, heating up some blood before pouring it into a goblet for his Master. It wasn't unusual for his Master to have company, but it being Severus Snape of all people was curious for him. He knew Master Snape; he'd seen him with Lucius Malfoy often. He didn't know whether to say anything or not, but knowing his Master Harry - he would probably already be aware of it. Although he didn't think Master Snape was a willing guest, he'd been injured and unconscious when brought here. Only time would really tell, thought Dobby as he picked up the warm goblet heated to human temperature before he popped to his Master once more.

"Your dinner, Master Harry." said Dobby, placing it on the desk, bowing low before disappearing once more, His Master liked his privacy.

Harry leaned back, if there were a time he wished he was able to sleep, this would be one of them. It had been one hell of a day, and it wasn't even over yet. He was awash with so much information, yet he had glaring holes in it, pieces of the puzzle missing. The biggest puzzle was lying recovering in his bloody bed, he was drawn to the wizard's magic, and at least that's what it felt like. He didn't delude himself in thinking it was anything to do with the Vow, but it would have made things simpler. If it had been the vow surely it would have affected him at the age of eleven? Unless it had been made afterwards. Taking the goblet, he sipped the blood, relaxing and enjoying his meal, savouring it trying to stop himself thinking. Unfortunately with a vampire brain, it just wasn't even the slightest bit possible.

Part of him just wanted to wake Snape up and get his answers, he wasn't a patient vampire. He wasn't in any shape to answer any questions though, and the Veritaserum would just make him sicker. If he came to it though, he would be using the truth potion, he wasn't about to let anything stand in his way. He'd read everything about vampires, he considered himself a self taught expert, but he'd never read anything about being drawn to someone's magic. It's why his first thought had been the vow, but it seemed a little far fetched to him. Finishing the dregs of his goblet he put it back down and stood up, grabbed his pensive before Apparating.

 

"Good you are all still here," said Harry, entering the warehouse, which was fuller than usual. Probably because of all the activity in London, with the light wizards and witches trying to find him. He would love to read their minds and see what they thought of him, or what he would be like. It would give him a great deal of amusement, none more so than actually revealing who and what he was. It wasn't time for that yet; he had another three covens, at least, that was Rick's estimate before he could say he had all the groups of magical wizards in his own coven. The only two missing were actually Rick and Brecon, but that didn't surprise him.

"What can we do?" asked Alan standing up; ready to do whatever Harry wanted.

"I want a wizard found, alive and unharmed…" said Harry, his eyes glinting viciously, "But he will not remain that way for long."

"Dumbledore?" guessed Alan.

Just then Rick and Brecon Apparated back into the warehouse, surprised to see their leader there, they'd suspected he'd be away from the warehouse for the next few days. Dealing with Snape and all, and finding out what he could from the dark yet on the light side wizard. Rick didn't know who Snape was trying to kid, himself or Dumbledore, he was as dark as he came, his power was awesome, he wouldn't mind a slice of it - let's put it that way. Listening intently, as well as the others to what he was saying. Anything they missed, Rick and Brecon were sure they would be brought up to speed quickly.

"Peter Pettigrew," sneered Harry, a blood thirsty grin on his face. Oh that stupid rat would regret the day he joined the Dark Lord and was inevitably the reason he'd been labelled the boy who bloody lived. He had betrayed him, in a way, and that was intolerable. If there was anything he hated the worst in the world, it was betrayal and traitors.

"Isn't he dead?" asked Brecon cautiously. He was the one getting all the information for Harry, he also read the newspapers and passed on the useful and true information. He was very good at remembering things, it's probably why he'd been tasked with finding information, and of course because he could get anywhere he liked without arousing suspicion.

"He is, isn't he? Along with thirteen Muggles over seventeen year's ago." said Wyatt.

"No, it turns out he was my parents secret keeper, he betrayed me and if it's the last thing I do I will make him rue the day he became a traitorous little bastard." hissed Harry, baring his teeth in an animalistic manner. "I will be taking this task upon myself, but should any of you see him then feel free to grab him."

"Too bad we don't have his scent, it would have made it easier." said Rick, each person whether creature, wizard or animal had a unique scent, and being a vampire they would be able to remember it should they smell it.

"I'm going to see what I can do about that," said Harry, perhaps even something in Godric's hollow would do. Now whereas dogs could only pick up scents for three to four weeks, that's if the conditions were right. Vampires had the ability to detect scents of everything; even years after anyone had been near. It was more like a finger print, a ghostly scent than anything nothing overwhelming. If it came to it he would ask Lupin for help, no doubt he wanted the rat bastard caught more than him. Black was probably in hiding, preventing himself from being found. Although why they didn't just use the pensive memories to get him proven innocent he didn't know. Light wizards, they were stupid, and evidently didn't have the connections needed.

"Since he's 'dead' he obviously cannot wander around without being spotted - all it would take is finding out where the Dark Lord Voldemort was currently taking up resident and finding him there." suggested Wyatt, his messy blonde hair hiding baby blue eyes, set in an adorable dimpled face added with his short stature everyone thought he was 'cute'. Of course he wasn't as friendly as he looked, as everyone who messed with him quickly found out. He was a half vampire; he'd gained it as an inheritance ninety six years ago and hadn't aged since. He still looked like the seventeen year old he had been upon being woken up on his majority in agony as he turned. Not being a full vampire, he was able to eat but he preferred blood and hadn't touched food for a long time.

"You would think that wouldn't you? There was no way the Dark Lord would put up with someone as vulnerable to exposure. Regretfully the bloody traitor does have abilities that will make him harder to find, although Wyatt's suggestion is probably true." stated Harry sitting down, observing all of them.

"What abilities?" asked Rick, flicking back his ginger hair irritably.

"He's an Animagus, a rat to be specific." replied Harry.

"That is handy," acknowledged Brecon reluctantly, rats could fit anywhere, into the smallest of holes, and the information he could collect for the enemy was rather daunting to say the least. "Should we get Bill to put a ward up stopping Animagus' from coming in?" it would mean of course that they couldn't use their own while here, but it was a small price to pay for their privacy.

"I would be alerted Animagus or not, if anyone tried to step over the threshold of the wards." stated Harry waving the suggestion away, he should know he'd put them up and they worked to their fullest capacity. Not only had he put them up, he had changed them slightly, making them his own. If they continued to try, it would stick them to the area, literally trapping them until someone found them. That was just one of his lesser wards; to go through them all would take a while. Although he had to remember to put the ward he'd taken down back up. He hadn't wanted Dumbledore to know the full extent of the wards, knowing very well he'd get through them anyway. If he came back, and he re-added the wards…he'd be in for one hell of a surprise. Brecon, Alan, Rick, Wyatt and Dale all had to some extent control of the wards; they would be able to sense if anything was gone on. They couldn't change them, tear them down or alter them. He trusted them completely, but he never let him open to being vulnerable, always aware that he could be betrayed.

Placing the pensive down on the stable surface, it had taken him a year to acquire this beauty. It had helped a great deal during learning occlumency, not wanting others to see his most embarrassing memories so he'd placed them in there. Of course they were back in his mind now, safely ensconced behind his mind shields but the pensive did still have its uses, especially when sharing memories amongst the group. Tipping in the memories he'd gotten from Lupin, they all immersed themselves in the memory for all of twenty seconds. Catching glimpses of what Peter Pettigrew looked like as a man and animal.

"He is absolutely repulsive." said Wyatt, grimacing in disgust, how the thing had the guts to betray someone was anyone's guess.

"He's more rat than man," agreed Rick. "Considering he's probably spent more time in his rat form I suppose it makes sense."

"It does." agreed Harry coolly.

"Are you going to look for him?" enquired Rick.

Harry nodded curtly.

"May I accompany you sir?" asked Rick, he was bored and felt like doing something - anything. It happened when you were a vampire as old as him. The same old routine irritated the hell out of him after a few days maybe a week, he liked to spice things up.

"Very well," replied Harry in agreement. He doubted very much he would find anything tonight, but he was just doing a basic search. With a bit of luck Snape might let him know where the Dark Lord's hide out was, and how to locate the little rat.

Oh he had no idea just how happy Severus Snape would be to provide him with that information even if he wouldn't willingly want to talk about anything else. Even if it meant the freeing of his arch nemesis Sirius Black. And Sirius Black was his arch nemesis; he was higher up than James Potter which was saying something in the grand scheme of things.

=====0

Is Bill in the story Bill Weasley? will he be part of Harry's group? will he have been hurt by greyback and due to his werewolf tendencies have been looked down upon? or will he be a proper werewolf looking for acceptance? or will it just be a coincidence? and it be another Bill? how about Charlie and a few of the other less irritating Weasley's? how about Ron? will he still have been in contact with Harry over the years as well as Hermione? just in case he ever needed them (or found a use for them?) will Severus fight against revealing anything and end up drugged with Veritaserum or will Harry's intimidating power be enough for Severus to be cautious enough to tell him what he wants to hear? and harry forcing all information out of him even if he tries to keep info back he is a spy its expected he wouldn't want to willingly part with ALL information! hmm still contemplating on them getting together and how to do it! unless of course I have harry decide he wants him and does every he can to 'get' him. doing everything he can to make his life comfortable, giving him everything he could want etc... treating him like an equal keeping nothing from him and inevitably winning his heart? or will harry just take what he wants and then later get to know Severus? and no not non-con just maybe half consensually lol since Sev is attracted to him :P R&R PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

The Leader 

Chapter 5 

Conversations 

 

Severus Snape - One Week Ago - Flashback - Hospital Wing Hogwarts. 

Severus moaned in agony as another cascade of pain unlike any he'd ever known washed over him. Merlin, if he was going to die he wanted it to be quick, since it was most certainly not painless. He'd had no warning either; he couldn't believe he'd been caught as a spy, such an idiot. How could he have not known Pettigrew was following him? The second he'd Apparated he'd been disarmed and everything removed from his person. Thankfully they didn't think to check under his cloak, where he kept the emergency Portkey he kept on his person at all times. All thoughts cut off as the pain became too much and his mind drifted off, keeping him sane…stopping him from feeling the agony coursing through him. Blackness and Severus welcomed it wondering if his suffering would continue for much longer.

Time was meaningless, hours or days maybe even weeks could have passed and he wouldn't know. What he did know, was when he woke, the pain had dulled to an annoying throb which he could tolerate. The taste of potions was thick on his tongue; he must have been given it recently. That didn't surprise him, since the pain was all but gone; it was lurking through, waiting on the pain relief being gone just to pounce on him once more.

Opening his eyes, he realized the Portkey must have worked, he was in the hospital wing, and the smell should have given it away really. It always smelt the same; a distinctive smell of disinfectant, Poppy did it all by hand with proper materials and didn't just do it with her wand. Poppy was very self conscious of her hospital wing and always cleaned it, every day, twice if someone was injured.

"How are you feeling, Severus?" asked Poppy, noticing he was awake, bustling over; she cast a spell to diagnose how he was. She only did it for a week back, knowing she'd be there for weeks if she asked for a full rundown of his history. She already knew about it, it was in his medical file in her office, he'd been through more than most people could imagine in his life. She refrained from bothering him overly much, knowing Severus couldn't tolerate people annoying him. He was ten times worse when he was tired or hurt. Which he was probably both at the moment, and she didn't want to end up with the blunt of his words.

"I'm fine," said Severus, despite the fact he knew he wasn't.

Poppy just rolled her eyes, fine, he could be dying and he would insist he was fine, sometimes Severus could be too proud it bordered on idiotic. At least he wouldn't be in any pain right now, since she'd just given him another dose of pain relief. It would last up to six hours, depending on how bad it really was. Which was difficult to decipher since Severus never told her how he was really feeling. She was also relieved that he was mostly healed; he couldn't tolerate people touching him, even her. They would be tender for weeks, and open at the slightest provocation so she would keep him in until he was properly healed. Although she might have to bind the stubborn man to the bed to keep him there, he always slinked away to the dungeons whenever he could. Not this time, dear Merlin, she'd never seen him so bad, and she refused to play his games this time.

"Do you think you can eat?" asked Poppy, withholding the urge to tuck the bed sheets in.

"No," replied Severus, his stomach felt queasy as hell, no doubt thanks to all those bloody Cruciatus Curses cast his way. Traitors weren't looked upon kindly, four or five of them had cast it upon him at a time. While there he'd been terrified he'd end up like the Longbottom's, something he wouldn't, couldn't do it…he'd rather die. The idiots at St. Mungo's wouldn't care for him either, he'd made enemies of everyone, both in the Order, Hogwarts and of course now the Death Eaters, nowhere was really safe. It was only a matter of time before Dumbledore washed his hands of him; he'd give the old fool a year at the most. It would give him enough time to plan something; he really should have done his before. He had been during the first war, but it had ended so he had never thought further of it. He would have to do it now, nobody couldn't say he hadn't done his part…but he hadn't really…he's sworn to protect Harry Potter yet he was nowhere to be seen. He would need to stay in the UK and under the radar and look for the boy himself. With teaching dunderheads he might actually have a better chance than anyone else. He had to do it, for himself, for Harry Potter and most important of all Lily.

"Severus you need to eat something, you know the affect potions on an empty stomach does better than anyone else." stated Poppy firmly, crossing her arms staring at Severus intently, not about to let him talk her out of it. He had been unconscious for six days, this was the seventh day he was bound to be starving.

"How long have I been here?" asked Severus, ignoring her for the moment.

"Its morning, you have been unconscious for six days, seven if you include the day you were called." said Poppy firmly. "You need to eat something; you won't get better until you look after yourself."

"Ah, Severus, you are awake, good." said Albus Dumbledore, in his pink and orange robes swirling into the hospital wing as if he lived there.

"He is not well enough to receive visitors," said Poppy adamantly, facing the Headmaster, Severus was too ill to put up with the Headmasters manipulations. Oh she knew all too well what the Headmaster wanted; she'd seen it happen often enough to know by now. He wanted to know what had happened, as if it couldn't bloody wait until he recovered. It was as if he didn't care about Severus or his sufferings.

"I won't take up too much of his time," said Albus, brushing off her concern as if she was being overly dramatic.

"Its fine, Poppy." said Severus, using his remaining strength to closing his mind off to ensure the Headmaster couldn't get into his mind.

"Severus!" cried Poppy shaking her head in exasperation, it was little wonder Dumbledore just did whatever he wanted with him acquiescent to his demands.

"I will have some vegetable soup, fresh bread if they have any in the kitchens," said Severus, manipulating her to get her away. He needed to know what Dumbledore wanted with him; he had a sinking feeling in his stomach that he wasn't going to like it either way. Merlin he was so very tired, every bone in his body just screamed at him rest. Sometimes he just wanted to fall asleep and never wake back up, it was such a chore to get up every morning, teach idiots who had no desire to learn the subtle arts of potions making. The highlight of his life was when he was free to brew and create in his lab, and what kind of life was that? For far too long he'd been living under the shadows of others, never able to do what he wanted…it left him exhausted simply put.

"Of course," said Poppy appropriately distracted as she walked off towards her office to call upon the kitchen staff to bring food for her patient.

"How are you feeling, my boy?" asked Dumbledore, his blue eyes alight with concern, as he moved sitting down beside his bed. He was surprised the wizard was still alive if he was honest with himself, he'd been severely injured. Although Severus was strong, he'd give him that, it's what made him the perfect spy. He just wanted to ask what happened, to know if he still had a spy or if he was useless. Although not completely useless, he still had his uses, spying was one, and another he had plans on allowing Severus to change his Slytherins thoughts on Voldemort, perhaps enabling him to garner another spy.

"I'm fine," said Severus, his face impassive, he'd never admit to being weak.

"What happened, my boy?" asked Dumbledore, finally getting to what he wanted to know without endless platitudes. That's what he liked about Severus, he didn't talk his ear off about how bad he had it, or how he was missing someone like the Order did. Unfortunately he had to grin and bear it; they did do what he wanted them to so he put up with it.

"I was found out," said Severus sourly, he just wanted to wring that bloody rats neck.

"I gathered as much, I though we were careful, how did it happen?" asked Dumbledore severely put out. He hoped there wasn't another spy in the Order, it was the last thing he needed. Pettigrew had been enough during the last war, such a weakling, the only reason he'd allowed him in was to keep Black, Potter and Lupin happy. Something that had led to their downfall, but he couldn't bring himself to care, since it had resulted in the defeat of Voldemort. He had wished it would be him who would bring an end to the terror again, and receive the accolades that followed. He'd had to alter his plans when the prophecy had been told, instead he'd vowed to take on this would-be-saviour and mould him to his exact specifications. That plan too had been scrapped, just after he thought it was going so well, he still didn't understand why the ungrateful brat had ran off. Perhaps it had been the wrong move to send Potter back to Privet Drive.

"Pettigrew," snarled Severus, wincing as a jab of pain nearly rendered him immobile.

"He is becoming a great nuisance." said Dumbledore irritated beyond belief. Perhaps it was time to bring the wizard down, free Sirius Black; he'd be more useful that way. It was also another way to ensure his loyalty, and ensure he continued to have the use of Grimmauld Place and perhaps when it happened he could get money from the wizard to ensure the continuation of the Order. Plus he would finally figure out how the hell the evil wizard had come back, he had a few ideas of course, nothing concrete.

Severus stared at Dumbledore with a look of disbelief on his face, he wouldn't call Pettigrew a nuisance, and the wizard always had the tendency to downplay things. The bloody rat had revealed him as a spy! Almost killed him, and lost Dumbledore his spy within the Dark Lord's ranks and all he had to say was becoming a great nuisance. It was little wonder he was staring at him with 'you think?' written all over his face.

"When you are feeling up to it, I have another job for you," said Dumbledore, "There is a group of rebels in London, a coven, I need watching, I need to find out more about them. With your ability of spying, I'm sure you are the perfect person for the job. Do not let yourself be caught; Hogwarts and the Order still need you. These are the coordinates of the area, the wards are child's play." finished Albus, placing the piece of paper on the hospital stand. He did want Snape to return alive, with his information and of course to speak to the Slytherins, particularly Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott. Those two had exceptional occlumency shields, perfect for spying. If he didn't come back then he would just have to convince the Slytherins himself but he knew they wouldn't trust him. Still there was more than one way to skin a cat, as he'd learned early in life.

"Very well," said Severus, it seems he had been wrong, a year indeed. He'd barely woken up and he wanted him to spy on a coven of Vampires? He must be out of his gourd if he though he'd survive something like that, it must have been a platitude. Defeat thrummed through him, he wasn't going to get the chance to live out/plan his contingency plan after all. Closing his eyes as Dumbledore left, he apologised profusely to Lily for letting her down, he was but a man, and he could only do so much.

"Take care of yourself, my boy." said Dumbledore before he closed the Hospital wing doors only to run straight into Remus Lupin. "Ah, Remus, I'm surprised to see you here…is everything alright?" his voice cautious.

"I was just going to see Poppy, my ribs are still a little tender," said Remus, holding onto them for show. A fortnight ago he'd taken a blasting curse to the side; thankfully his shield had prevented any real danger.

"Ah, I see." said Albus relaxing, not thinking for a second that goody two shoes Remus Lupin had been eavesdropping. "I'm sorry to hear that my boy!" with the werewolf unable to keep a steady job, he had no money to buy himself the necessities, and so Albus always told him to go to Poppy if he needed it. She always gave him a few potions before the full moon, as well as Severus providing him with the Wolfsbane Potion.

"Thank you, Headmaster." said Remus quietly, then the wizard moved off, Remus continued to stare after him barely able to believe it. Charity had told him what happened, how could Dumbledore send Snape after the coven? Oh he knew good and well who the coven was, and obviously Dumbledore suspected something but not that it was Harry. Staring at the door, he backed away, his heart hammering painfully in his chest. Then he bolted, running all the way out of Hogwarts, down her steps and along the path not bothering with the coaches. He had to do something, anything to save Severus Snape.

And in the Hospital wing, Severus Snape called for a House-Elf to bring him clothes, defeat shining in his back eyes. As he with agony spearing through him forced himself out of the bed. By the time he had done so, the Elf had returned and he spelled the clothes on instead of dressing in too much agony to even contemplating dressing the normal way. Turning to Poppy's office, listening, when he was sure she wouldn't return, he began leaving, grabbing a level ten pain relief and the paper Dumbledore left, as he did so before he was gone. He preferred dying at the hands of a stranger than ending up in Azkaban when Dumbledore was through with him - which he evidently was.

 

It took Severus an hour to get to his destination in London; he could sense the wards without even getting too close. The wards were wrapped in darkness, beautifully done and twisted in a fashion that altered them from the norm. Whoever had done this was good, very good. He doubted he could get through them without alerting whoever the Sire of the coven was. Then again wasn't that his intention? To rip the wards down and allow himself to be detected? His stomach growled fiercely, he wished he'd eaten something before coming…his last meal so to speak.

Once he was through the Muggle repelling wards, he began to break down the wards he barely got through three of them before someone made their presence known. It was no vampire, he didn't know what the hell it was, but it certainly wasn't a night dweller. Without thinking really, he began duelling the wizard- something creature, he definitely wasn't a fully wizard/human he could sense it. Whatever he was though, it became apparent he was powerful, very much so which stood to reason he would guard the place he supposed.

Back and forth the spells were cast, Severus could feel himself weakening, but refused to give in. If this was his end, he would make it such an end to be worthy of remembrance. Then he froze when that voice yelled, his magic brushing out in warning, and dear Merlin, what a warning it was. He'd spent his time around powerful wizards, and they rarely scared him, probably because he didn't fear anything other than torture he supposed, not even death scared him it would only give him the peace he desired. Withholding a moan as he felt the wounds on his chest open up, just as painful as the first time it happened.

 

Current Time - Rick & Harry - Searching For Pettigrew 

Harry and Rick laughed as they bolted from Wigtown, a little Magical community, hidden within a Muggle community in Scotland. Someone was going to be replacing their wards all night, everywhere they went; they removed wards to see who was there, in their hunt for Peter Pettigrew. Thankfully whoever it was wasn't an Auror, so they didn't need to worry about having them on their tail. Although they were sure the area five towns back had been, their robes were distinctive, but the idiot hadn't even thought to grab their 'magical signature' just run after them like idiots. They'd pretended to run at a human pace, not giving away their true nature. Only once they were sure they'd outrun him they ran at a fast pace, only then Apparating away so they couldn't be traced.

"What an idiot," said Rick shaking his head, honestly they acted like children instead of thinking and behaving like adults. It was probably due to the fact the wizard would have been relieved it wasn't Voldemort.

"That's putting it lightly," replied Harry dryly, as they continued on.

"I don't think we are going to have much luck tonight," muttered Rick, as they walked from yet another town without success. Both of them being vampires, it didn't take any time at all, although they did have to stop to investigate all warded areas and decide if it was worth breaking them to find out what lay at the other side of them. Most were just properties; surprisingly most had been empty of life. Rick and Harry fled as quickly as possible trying not to use magic. They didn't want to antagonise the Auror force, although against them they'd be all but decimated. Still he knew Harry would rather avoid an all out war, despite looks to the contrary Harry did care about the people who put themselves in his care. Looking to him for leadership, a purpose, acceptance they wouldn't get from the majority of the magical world. It was like a little box, and you had to be perfect, otherwise you were discarded, he knew from personal experience.

"I did not think we would, the answers I am looking for will present itself soon enough." said Harry surely, either way Pettigrew would be going down.

"What makes you think he will tell you?" asked Rick curiously, "He is loyal to Dumbledore." much like the wolf Harry had tried to recruit last year.

"Then answer me this, why did he swear a vow about me?" asked Harry, as they walked now at a normal 'human' pace. The light was beginning to dawn over the horizon, he would need to return to Potter Manor soon. There was no way he wanted that wizard in his home alone and awake.

"That is curious," admitted Rick, "It's certainly what saved his life, have you managed to get any information from him?"

"No, not yet. He's far too injured I'm honestly surprised Pomfrey let him go when she did, she didn't let me leave until I was fully recovered." said Harry bemused.

Rick nodded, he knew all about Hogwarts and Harry's first year there, admittedly not much he'd asked Kai but he hadn't been willing to share either. Insisted it wasn't his story to tell, and so he remained to this day curious, although he'd bet his fortune it was something to do with Dumbledore. He missed Kai a great deal, he'd been the one to tell Harry he was gone, the look on his face had actually been one he hoped never to see again. Now most vampires had bonds with those they had turned, their lovers, and mates. Yet he'd never seen one closer than Kai and Harry, he'd spent nearly every moment with him teaching him everything he knew. Which was a lot, considering he'd been older than him. Then Harry had changed, bitter at the world, but in a good way surprisingly, he'd put all his anger to productive use, and actually done something impressive and awe-inspiring. Malaki or Kai as he called him would have been so proud of him, so young yet he'd accomplished things they'd only dreamed about. Now the death toll for the underworld was at its all time lowest, and it was all down to Harry. From what Harry said about Pomfrey was that she cared deeply about everyone, healed all those who came to her doors. She had been the kindest person Harry ever knew, she'd cared about his wellbeing, that he ate, wasn't in pain when everyone else had failed him. Partly why he'd adapted to this life quicker than any other before him.

"I think we are done for tonight," said Harry, staring at the sky, slightly put out that he hadn't succeeded but unsurprised. Given time he was positive he'd have his answers.

"I meant to say earlier, Dale needs some work," said Rick, as always standing close to his leader just in case they were surprised. Not only would he protect him because he was their leader and had promised to do so, but because he was Kai's chide.

"I'm sure I can come up with something for him to do," said Harry impassively, Dale didn't need work he needed money, and without people willing to hire him, he for most part, suffered because of it. Not just him, but his kids as well, it's why he gave the man jobs to do if he couldn't afford the rent. He had managed for a few months so far, doing any odd jobs that came along, nothing permanent unfortunately. Dale was currently learning warding from Bill through, he was hoping to get a more permanent job at Gringotts. With Bill as reference he might be in with a good shot. The Goblins didn't care who they employed, light or dark as long as they did their job and did it well, to the 'Gringotts' standard as they liked to say. "How is he doing with warding?"

"He's actually really good," confessed Rick, "Nowhere near expert level, but with time he will be learning from them as he goes along."

"Indeed," said Harry, his lip twitching, truth be told there was nothing needing done, he would have to think of something. When he gave his word, he kept it. Dale had never came to him needing money, he was much too proud for that. No Wyatt had spoken to Rick about it, and he'd overheard. He hadn't realized how bad it was, even glimpsing bits of Dale's thoughts over the years. So like the Slytherin he was meant to be, he had asked for Dale's help and paid him at the end of it. Dale hadn't suspected a thing, still didn't, despite the fact he only conveniently needed him when he wouldn't be able to afford his rent. "I assume you can handle things at the warehouse?"

"Of course," said Rick nodding firmly.

"You know where I am if you need me," said Harry, before he Apparated, well it was the start of a brand new day.

Harry Apparated to his bedroom in Potter Manor, it was the Master bedroom, and by far the largest of them all. It had been red and gold all over when he first moved in. It had hurt his eyes just to look at it, he wanted no reminder that he'd been an idiot and chosen Gryffindor over his rightful house, Slytherin house. Now the room was done in cream, whites, light brown and black although Harry didn't spend much time in here well other than the obvious. He went nowhere he didn't trust, which meant anyone he slept with always came back here, not that they knew where 'here' was. They saw the bedroom nothing else, since the manor was littered items with his coat of arms, a unique heraldic design for his family line. Then there was also the collection of portraits belonging to his ancestors. It seemed absolutely every single Potter was there with the exception of his parents, they had no frame.

Shaking off his thoughts, he stared at the wizard before waving his hand over him, a scroll of parchment furled in mid air. Gracefully he grabbed onto it, unrolling it, his green eyes went from left to right, as he read the entire medical history of one Severus Snape. Sitting down, shaking his head, Merlin he'd through his medical history had been bad, Snape's was ten times worse. From the age of three until seventeen was bad but not more than all the times the Cruciatus Curse had been cast, and that was just the one spell there were so many here, how the hell had this man survived? Harry had to admit one thing, he was strong, or was he? Nobody could go that long looking after themselves without breaking down especially with such painful spells cast your way. Being used left right and centre, perhaps that's why he'd been so ready to die. Harry couldn't imagine just how tired he was, how defeated enough to throw down the gauntlet so to speak. So this was how the light side treated its champions, he was glad he had left, now more than ever before.

"Dobby?" called Harry, staring pensively at the results.

"Yes sir?" asked the Elf responding to his Master's call.

"Bring up a mug of soup, preferably tomato or chicken, something without pieces in it." said Harry, he'd been giving Snape potions on an empty stomach, not a good idea. It would just make the wizard sicker than ever, why he'd came in such a bad shape he'd never know. Yet he did, didn't he? Deep down he knew, that this wizard had came to die. Where was the honour in that? Where the hell was the Slytherin in the man? Had he changed so much since he saw him last? Then again what did he really know about him? Nothing.

"Dobby will be back," said the Elf, before he disappeared from view.

Dobby was the only Elf to serve him; the Manor had been empty when he'd employed the Elf. The others had all died or been set free by his father after he left having no intentions of living in such a large place with all the memories of his deceased parents. The last one died of old age when he was six years old. At least according to the portraits anyway. It had been one of his best decisions, although it wasn't as if he had a choice, the Elf had found him after all. He couldn't let him go back and tell everyone. Ironic really since Dobby hadn't had any intentions of telling anyone, he'd just wanted to protect him.

The scar on his face didn't look any better, it may have been Dark Magic, and hmm perhaps he had a task for Dale after all. Standing up, he moved to his fireplace and threw in powder to the warehouse, hoping the wizard was there.

"How can I help you, sir?" asked Brecon pausing in eating, placing the fork back on the plate he gave the leader his full attention.

"Is Dale here?" asked Harry, unable to see anything other than the kitchen and majority of the sitting area.

"Yes sir, he's up the stairs learning with Bill." stated Brecon, not long after Dale made his appearance knowing he was wanted.

"I have a task for you," said Harry, speaking directly to Dale.

"What is it?" asked Dale, his shoulders unconsciously relaxing, he couldn't wait until he had a proper job.

"I need a vial of phoenix tears, find out how much they want for it and come to Potter manor." stated Harry. "The quicker it's done the more I'll make it worth your while."

"Right away," said Dale grimly.

"Very well, be careful and do not take risks," said Harry, before the Floo disconnected and Harry's face disappeared from view. When Harry withdrew his head, he saw Dobby was standing there with the mug, there was barely steam coming from it, which was a good thing he didn't want to burn the wizard's throat.

"Thank you, Dobby that will be all for now. Go get something to eat and a rest." said Harry sternly.

"Yes sir," said Dobby, beaming at him despite his harsh words knowing the wizard cared about him, and he disappeared again to do as his Master bid.

Harry walked over to the bed, unable to believe he was about to play nursemaid to anyone. It comforted him somewhat that Snape wouldn't be any happier if he was awake. Chuckling wryly, he sat down and raised Snape so he wasn't lying down but almost sitting up. Using his body to take any stress off Snape's, making sure his chest wounds didn't open up again. Opening his mouth, he poured in some soup, massaging his throat to make him swallow unconsciously. He continued only pouring in small amounts until the mug was empty. Harry found himself enjoying the experience, Merlin knows why. Snape was completely reliant on him, he was taking care of someone properly, not just telling them what to do, or giving them money whether they knew it or not, or somewhere safe to stay away from the general populace. Staring at Snape's face, deep in thought, why did his magic sing to him? It's the only way he could describe it, it called to him on a deep primal level one he couldn't ignore. Why did he feel the need to look after him? After all the shit Snape did when he was eleven, he shouldn't feel like that…yet if he didn't look after him who the hell was going to? Both sides seem to want to see the powerful wizard dead. Such a waste that would be, not only was he powerful but all life was precious. Yes he killed, but only because he must, only when he had to. It was the natural state of anyone to want to live, it was a kill or be killed world, and any man would rather kill than allow themselves to be shot down. This man was one of them, Merlin he must be at the end of his rope to even consider what he had.

Absently he placed the empty mug on the cabinet, before easing the wizard back onto the bed, wondering briefly how long it would take for him to wake up. He still wanted his answers, hopefully Snape would make it easy for both of them, but somehow he doubted it. He wondered how much it would cost for the phoenix tears, either way he had no money on hand, he would have to go to Gringotts. That would have to wait until Dale was successful, and he would be, the task might be difficult but he was confident Dale would get the vial for him. Not only did Dale know all his contacts, he had ones of his own who would no doubt know where to get the tears.


	6. Chapter 6

The Leader 

Chapter 6 

Awakening 

 

One Week Later - Albus Dumbledore - Hogwarts - Headmaster's Office

Albus Dumbledore hummed as he looked over his employee's plans for teaching the students. He rarely ever made changes to them, but he always kept an eye on any spells or potions he didn't like the look of. Such as the lineage potion, he had prevented Severus from teaching the seventh years that one six years ago and he had never requested it again. He didn't want the students to realize they had at least one wizard or witch in the family, he'd spent a long time making sure the world was divided, after all without Dark/Evil wizards there were no hero's. He was the biggest hero of them all, and nobody would ever forget that, he wouldn't allow it. If Muggle-Born's realized they had wizarding families, they'd come forward and claim inheritances and such, and wouldn't be willing to fight the good fight. The Pureblood's would be willing to accept them, and that thought was intolerable to Albus Dumbledore.

Albus frowned, just thinking about his Potions Professor; perhaps he had been a bit hasty in sending him to the coven. He truly would have been better off teaching students, and turning a few of the younger generations into master spies like he himself had been. Added to the fact he would need to find a new Head of Slytherin and Potions Master, it would be easy to acquire a new Head of Slytherin but the Potions Master would be very difficult indeed. No word had reached him yet of his death, but he hadn't been expecting one. The Covens didn't just dispose of the boy in the streets, they hid them so they were never found again, if Severus had been caught…then there was no hope of any of the others being able to get near the place. He truly wanted to know what they were up to, they were so powerful, and he'd never met a group so…threatening before. It didn't bode well, it was just so unfortunate he didn't know anyone who could successfully infiltrate the group and find out what their goal was. If they joined Voldemort he dreaded to think what could happen. Mundungus spent a lot of time off the radar, perhaps he'd have a clue to who and what they were. They weren't all vampires that much was certain off; it was by far the oddest group of beings he'd ever met.

Having read through the syllabus for this year, he placed them in the done pile, which was towered under by the in pile he had on his desk. It was crouching precariously ready to topple any given moment, with a war he could do without this inane part of being Headmaster. It didn't help that Minerva was not staying at Hogwarts this summer, only Charity Burbage, Irma Pince, Argus Filch and of course Poppy Pomfrey. He could have done with his Deputy's help to relieve the burden, sighing in resignation; Albus accepted another correspondence from the pile. His eyes twinkling, he realized it was something he wanted to attend to, more restrictions on Dark Creatures, they were foul and should all be killed, even if a few had their uses, but unfortunately he couldn't admit to it. He could though, make their life as unpleasant as possible. Nobody knew of the restrictions with the obvious exception of the Wizengamot that he wished to pass, at least nobody in the Order other than Doge, who was a good personal friend of his, and understood his aims and also was a member of the Wizengamot. He told nobody of his wishes, understanding he had a façade to keep up; after all he was Albus Dumbledore a hero to the entire magical nation.

With a flourish he signed his name on the legislation with a large red fancy quill, humming once again in satisfaction, he watched it roll up and disappear leaving behind a puff off smoke. Albus waved his hand causing it to disperse; nodding in satisfaction he picked up yet another document, and quickly made his way through half the pile. It took almost two hours to get through it, but he succeeded, to his consternation more piled up as he worked. Unfortunately they would have to wait for another time; Albus thought to himself as he put the quill down and massaged his right hand undoing the stiffness that made itself known. There was absolutely no rest for the wicked, he should know, he rarely got any rest these days.

Standing up, he moved over to the fireplace and shouted in his destination, 'Grimmauld Place!' and since he was the secret keeper of the building he could come and go as he pleased. Well as long as Sirius Black continued to allow him to use the building, but he couldn't foresee a need for that not to be the case. He had subtly suggested to the Black heir to create a will, after all nobody knew how long they had. If anything happened to the idiot he wanted to ensure he still had the use of the townhouse. It was absolutely filthy, jam packed with disgusting dark artefacts but again it was useful, and since they didn't use it for anything else it was well worth tolerating the darkness in it.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen," said Albus making his dramatic appearance as always.

"Albus!" greeted many, 'Headmaster' said a few of the younger generation still unable to call him by his given name, despite the fact they had permission from the wizard.

"Mundungus, you spend a great deal of time in Knockturn Alley do you not?" asked Dumbledore, giving the man his sole undivided attention.

Dung's bloodshot eyes widened as the Headmaster stared at him; he didn't normally receive much attention during these meetings. He was only here because he provided useful information now and again when he was underground. He'd never actually asked him anything; in fact he spent the entire time ignoring him. To have his attention though, wasn't a good thing, he didn't trust Albus Dumbledore like the others did. He heard much down in the underground, information he dared not think about in this man's presence. Unfortunately he felt a sense of duty to the magical world, and didn't want to see Death Eaters ruling, if they did the world he knew would end. "Yes," answered Dung his voice croaked, he didn't speak very often, well when he wasn't drunk…when he did drink he got a little shall we say loose tongued?

"Have you heard anything about Covens?" asked Dumbledore.

"Covens?" asked Dung, shifting nervously, he didn't like where this was going at all. Oh he suspected what Dumbledore was getting at, and he didn't want to get on the wrong side of the new single Coven that was rising from the Underworld. Their leader was said to be ruthless, obliterating any opposition and killing anyone who dared encroach on his territory. He'd just last month killed five of Greyback's 'cubs' although to be fair, they were probably the ones who started it.

"Yes, I questioned a few while I was searching for our Mr. Potter…one in particular has piqued my curiosity." said Dumbledore, eyeing Mundungus closely. He knew something of that Albus had no doubt, but would it be anything important? He had learned long ago not to raise his hope, for more often than not he was just sorely disappointed.

"Well, nothing much is known about them, they're very secret, only select few are even allowed into them. The only time word leaks out is if someone betrays them or worse they want the news to get out and spread it themselves." said Dung.

"Spread it themselves? Why is that worse?" asked Molly baffled.

Mundungus stared at her in disbelief, honestly, sometimes he felt like he was sitting next to idiots. "They want the news to get out so they can fight, opposing covens and other wizards who think they are tough enough to take them on. Or they are a large Coven that wants the world to know just how tough they are, warning people away at the same time drawing idiots in like moths to the flame. Or they want to be the lead coven and are challenging people to build up their reputation." replied Mundungus.

"Have you heard of one in Central London?" asked Dumbledore, staring in contemplation. He doubted he could get them onside, which was too bad; they would have been formidable against Voldemort. Easy to dispatch of afterwards as well, but he couldn't go and negotiate. It seemed as if they lived up to their words, since his Potions Master was dead. If he hadn't been killed Severus would have returned to him, of that he was certain.

Remus' amber eyes widened slightly, body stiffening as he realized this was starting to get near dangerous ground. Harry didn't want Dumbledore finding out about him, and he could only imagine his reaction if he found out the old fool knew. While he freely admitted that he sometimes suspected the worst of Harry, he wasn't as bad as he sometimes thought; he had kept Snape alive after all. If anyone knew he freely had to admit it was Dung, he got information left right and centre, people underestimated him for sure. If anyone had information on Harry's Coven it would be him, and it made him extremely worried. He loved Harry, or at least for so long he'd loved the thought of him. It was hard to stomach the young man he had become, he was so cold and distant and he didn't understand why. Harry had never lied to him though, never judged him and he couldn't help but like that for a brief moment he'd been accepted fully until he failed to pass the final hurdle. He'd been stunned, afterwards he'd woken up in a room in the leaky cauldron and unable to speak a word about what he knew. It was only a few months later he realized he'd gotten off lightly.

"There are many spread all over London, there's no way to pinpoint a certain group." stated Mundungus lying through his teeth. Oh he knew which Coven Dumbledore spoke of, and he damn well wasn't giving out information. He valued his life too much for that, he'd met the leader once and that had been enough for him. His power put Dumbledore's to shame, he had requested potion ingredients, although he mostly worked through Dale who was also part of the Coven. The money was too valuable to lose, he wasn't about to oust them to Dumbledore. On the other hand he was also protecting the nosy fool, if he tried anything with them…well the Order would find itself without its Headmaster and founder.

Remus let out an inaudible sigh, it seemed as if Fletcher wasn't in the sharing mood, he wasn't sure but he had a feeling the wizard knew more than he was letting on. It seemed as if he might have to warn Harry about Dumbledore's nose being focused on them.

"Why do you want to know about Vampires, Albus?" asked Minerva curiously and admittedly a little baffled, he'd never cared before. This meeting had been abrupt, unexpected and now he was asking Mundungus Fletcher questions about Covens, well you could see why she was staring at the Headmaster as if he'd lost the plot.

"Charity and I came across a Coven while searching for Harry, they didn't react to his name and they were all extremely powerful…I must admit I am curious about them." said Albus honestly.

"Albus, where is Severus? I usually get summons to take the first dose of the Wolfsbane by this?" asked Bill, changing the subject quite expertly. His handsome face was badly scarred, by the werewolf attack. What nobody knew though was it was merely a manifestation of his old injuries; he'd been so embarrassed, humiliated and ashamed of what happened he'd rarely showed his face. Even his family flinched when they saw him. Then his leader made sure to show him that the wounds shouldn't be seen as a weakness, no it was a sign of strength and courage to face an enemy that could have caused his death. Then when he had accepted that part of himself, he'd been given a potion that got rid of them. Harry had said to him, he was giving it to him not because of the wounds, but because he's proven his loyalty and he deserved to be able to hold his head up high. He'd taken the potion, but the words had struck a cord in him and so he kept the scars if only by glamour as a reminder. Only his Coven got to see him without it, a Coven that accepted him wholeheartedly when his own family could barely look him in the eye. They hadn't disowned him, far from it, but nothing was the same. Charlie and the twins were the only ones to help him through this, but they all had worries and lives of their own.

Remus turned to face Albus, looking interested in the answer too as well as confused despite knowing exactly where the Potions Master was. Unfortunately for both him and Bill, they wouldn't be getting their Wolfsbane potion. It saddened him immensely, since he'd gone years taking the potion. The thought of starting to go without terrified him; he honestly loathed the thought of harming another soul. He would rather kill someone than infect them; he'd never wish his life on another person. He hated not knowing what he was doing the night of the full moon. Shuddering anew as he remembered how people reacted to the news of his affliction, they could barely talk or look at him. Bill received the same treatment as him; unfortunately he couldn't hide what he was because of the scars. He at least had been bitten where nobody could see, Bill hadn't been as lucky. Under Dumbledore's protection it had been better, but now he knew what he was really like…he didn't think of it as much of a protection just a death sentence waiting to happen. He wondered what Dumbledore was going to say about it, he had been rather silent, he mustn't have been expecting it.

"I am afraid I have some saddening news to share on that front, I am afraid Bill, and Remus you won't be getting the Wolfsbane Potion at least not from Severus. I sent Severus on a mission, but I am disheartened to say, it did not go well, I believe Severus is gone, he hasn't returned to report his findings and there is only one thing that would prevent that - his death." said Albus, his twinkle nowhere to be found, as he stared a picture of regret and sadness.

"Where did he go? He was gravely injured when he was found out as spy!" said Remus wide eyed, he was supposed to have seen the man after all. Dumbledore didn't need to know he hadn't gone to Poppy that day when he lied. Bill didn't look surprised that he wasn't getting Wolfsbane, the urge to look at him was strong but he refrained, keeping the attention on Dumbledore wondering what he would say for himself.

"He wasn't at Hogwarts when I went to visit him last week; Poppy said he disappeared after talking with you, Albus. I tried his quarters but found him absent from them too, I assumed he went home…Poppy was furious he shouldn't have been up…why would you sent him on a mission?" asked Minerva frowning in confusion. Poppy never exaggerated, Severus must have been in very bad shape, what had the Headmaster been thinking? He'd been missing a week and this was the first they had heard of it? "Why haven't you called us before to try and aid Severus? What if he'd just been injured and he is now lying somewhere dead because you didn't call for aid to help him?" she was very fond of Severus, even if he could be completely irascible. He had good reason she supposed, Merlin she couldn't imagine what it would be like to face You-Know-Who every week. The thought of him being gone, actually made her feel very emotional and saddened to her core.

Albus stared stunned between Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall, unsure of what to say to placate them. He hadn't expected Severus Snape's death to be worthy of any words, all of them hated him. For good reason, he was bastard to everyone, something that worked in his favour or so he thought. "I told him to wait until he was well, unfortunately we all know Severus' distaste for the Hospital wing, and he did not want to remain there. I do regret telling him so soon, I should have waited, and all I can do is offer my sincerest apologies." said Albus sighing sadly, looking as though a terrible burden had been placed upon his shoulders.

"But why didn't you gather the Order to look for him?" asked Remus, finishing what Minerva started. Hopefully the Order would pick up on it, and begin to suspect the old fool for what he was. He couldn't care less if the old man began suspecting him, especially if it saved peoples lives.

"If Albus thought he was in trouble, I'm sure he would have!" said Doge defending his old friend.

"I agree," said Molly immediately after Doge spoke.

"He might still be alive," said Charlie, "Unless we find a body I think we should keep hope. We could go on a mission, Albus maybe find out what happened? Where did he go?" he had never been fond of Snape, but then he'd helped his brother when he was at his weakest. Brewed the Wolfsbane Potion for him, Bill couldn't afford it otherwise, even with his now part time job at Gringotts the potion was far too expensive. He'd tried to brew it and spectacularly failed, it was just too difficult for him but he only had an EE in his N.E.W.T's exams.

"We regretfully do not have the man power to search for Severus; if he is well he will come back to Hogwarts when he can. The war is getting worse, you know what this means, we must find Harry Potter. Keeping in mind we have to train him once he has returned before he can face Lord Voldemort." said Dumbledore, his face pained, as though the decision wasn't an easy one to make. "I do know, however, that this would have been what he wanted, for Lily's son to be found."

"We've been searching for five years…there's not even been a glimpse of him!" said Shacklebolt grimly. "For all we know…something happened to him, we have no proof that he's alive." this was an old argument, he and Tonks knew the darker side of the world, both Magical and Muggle. He hadn't done accidental magic, the wards in his home had come down, and for all indications it looked as though Harry Potter was dead. Unfortunately Albus and the rest of the Order refused to believe it, he didn't want to either, but the evidence wasn't in their favour. He felt it was useless them all searching for Harry Potter instead of helping those they could.

"Don't say that," snarled Sirius, his face full of agony as he thought about the possibility. He hated when they continued to say that, his godson wasn't dead! Couldn't be dead he wouldn't be able to live with that. He would never believe it until he saw it with his own eyes. It was for that reason alone, he could get himself out of bed each day; even if he was stuck in here unable to look for Harry himself. He so badly wanted to help; unfortunately without Pettigrew turning himself in or being caught he had no hope of aiding them in their search for his godson.

"He isn't dead, the prophecy clearly states he will be the one to destroy Lord Voldemort." said Dumbledore. They didn't know the contents of what it said, but merely that Harry would defeat Voldemort. He had no reservations about admitting that much, since Voldemort already knew this.

"He did that when he was one years old, that might have all it referred to." said Tonks thoughtfully, sending Sirius a sad look when he whined pitifully not wanting to hear what they were saying.

Remus clutched at Sirius' shoulder, silently supporting him as he howled inside. He hated this; he so badly wanted to tell Sirius that Harry was alive and well. So his best friend wouldn't be in agony all the time, and he was, he had survived solely for Harry in Azkaban. The only consolation was that he would be able to tell him soon, or rather he could take him to Harry. He couldn't say for definite when, since he hadn't been in touch yet. One thing was for sure, it wouldn't be a good idea to have Sirius and Severus under the same roof as Harry, and it would not end well. Although if he was honest, Sirius hadn't been reacting to anything never mind Severus lately. He'd looked kind of shocked to hear that Severus was in the hospital on death's door if the look on his face was anything to go by.

"I will say no more on this subject," said Dumbledore firmly, not wanting to hear it, Potter was alive, Merlin help him he'd have him within his grasp and train him for what he was born to do. He would destroy Lord Voldemort and help shape the world to his preferred image.

Everyone went quiet, but the doubt remained in quite a few people's eyes.

 

Severus Snape found himself returning to the land of the living, strangely enough he felt very well rested and the pain that he had felt before passing out was gone. His eyes snapped open, confusion the most prominent emotion in his eyes as he took in his surroundings. Looking from the large airy room, the open window that was emitting a nice breeze. To the potions on the left side on the cabinet, where the hell was he? Sitting up, he went to swing his feet out of the bed, but realized quite quickly that it wasn't working. He was stuck to the bed; his black eyes zoomed around looking for any sign of his wand, but found nothing. Panic seized him, he stuck in a very unfamiliar place, without his wand, and in other words he was screwed, royally screwed. Why had they kept him alive? Dread consumed him, they obviously had a reason…and when that reason was gone he would be killed. His brow furrowed as he tried to figure why the hell they would heal him.

Severus' hand went to his face, surprise catching him off guard; the long wound down the side of his face was completely healed. He couldn't even feel a scar that had been made by dark magic courtesy of Bellatrix. She'd had the intentions of writing traitor and Mudblood across his face, he'd broken her nose with his forehead and in anger she'd slashed the entire right side of his face. Nothing healed those kind of wounds bar a few potions…and they were extremely rare because of the potions ingredients that were required in it. Swallowing thickly, he stared down at his chest, moving the shirt aside (a night shirt that was most assuredly not his) he found his chest totally healed as well. Now he was beginning to worry, just what the hell did they want from him?

Closing his eyes, he thought back on what he could last remember, starting from breaking the wards, the duel with the creature, because he was pretty sure that whoever it was wasn't fully human. A shuddered made its way up his spine, just remembering the feel of that magic. He had never felt anything like it, and he'd spent his fair share of time around powerful wizards, more than a fair share to be frank. The man he had been duelling had frozen in what was probably fear, so the leader wasn't someone to be trifled with, no doubt he was probably like the Dark Lord. Although he had to admit the Dark Lord wouldn't have healed anyone, he would have just given them a few potions to make sure they could answer any questions before killing them.

He'd been grabbed by two vampires, one of them had aggravated his shoulder injury, Severus rubbed at his shoulder as phantom pains made themselves known. Yet there was nothing wrong, he could feel no soreness, the injury had healed, along with everything else. His eyes still closed he thought on everything further, but its where it got a little hazy, they'd taken his wand but that was to be expected, when you subdue someone they didn't let you keep a potentially lethal weapon now did they? It didn't stop him from scowling nastily, and wishing harm on the vampire who had done it.

Severus groaned inaudibly when he remembered the words the leader had spoken to him, 'Who would have thought I'd have Severus Snape of all people kneeling before me?' who was it? It was beginning to bug him now, it definitely couldn't be a Hogwarts student, vampires had never been accepted into the school. Unless of course it was someone who had graduated then been turned, which was quite possible but in his blood loss he hadn't been able to really think straight. Which meant it could literally be anyone.

Shivering anew, remembering his reaction to his touch, Merlin he felt weak, the vampire had known he went there to die. Putting his emotions aside, he focused on what else he remembered, but nothing sprang to mind other than hearing the vampire saying 'You don't recognize me' and one of the vampires speaking to him before everything went black. So it was someone he had met before, that didn't help narrow it down. Scowling darkly, he hated not knowing, and most importantly he hated being confined to a bed and helpless.

The door opening caused him to tense; his masks slip up and look before his masks were blown to smithereens as he got a look at who came through the door. It was the last person he had ever expected to see, he couldn't help but gape in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

The Leader 

Chapter 7 

Shock And Awe 

Severus was tempted to believe he’d knocked his head, and was having some sort of absurd dream or some kind. Why else would someone that looked remarkably like Harry Potter be standing before him. His hair was long, but how long Severus didn’t know, it was long enough to tie back at the nape of his neck. It wasn’t the hair that made him think of Harry, but rather the green eyes, which seemed to stand out against his face. Green eyes of that kind were rare, even in the wizards or witches; it definitely was an older version of the child he remembered at Hogwarts. He was a vampire, if the pubic knew they’d crucify him, ‘Dark creatures’ weren’t tolerated, and the fact Harry Potter was so revered by the population, the knowledge would make them react very negatively. Somehow he knew Harry cared little about that, his magic was singing again, this boy…young man was the Leader of the coven. He didn’t know what shocked him more, that Potter was here, a vampire or the Leader. He was young, very young compared to most vampires how he successfully became the Leader meant he was vicious and ruthless. What had happened to him to create this vampire before him? And more importantly why the hell was he still alive? He hadn’t been kind to the boy, hell, he hadn’t been kind to anyone it wasn’t in his nature. 

Harry withheld a smirk at the look on his old Potions Masters face, he didn’t have to wonder if he knew who he was, since it was pretty obvious he’d worked it out on his own. Moving from the door, his gait powerful, relaxed and very self aware, he moved around the bed and sat in the seat beside the bed. His foot idly coming up and attaching to the side of the bed frame. Waiting patiently for Snape to begin, because if Harry knew him well enough he knew some sort of comment would leave the man’s lips. 

“Why did you keep me alive?” asked Severus, his glare ferocious and suspicious. He decided against even touching upon Potter’s parentage or what he was now. He was a leader, the chances of him getting any answers were slim to none, and no doubt this was a young man used to getting his own way and answering to no one. If he thought for a second he’d get any insight he would ask, plus he really did want to know why he’d been kept alive, they obviously wanted something from him. 

“I will be asking the questions,” said Harry his face impassive. 

“Then speak,” barked Severus snidely, just wanting to test the waters, see what the boy had the guts to do. 

Harry inhaled sharply, “Do not test me.” he said his voice frosty, his magic flaring in warning. 

Severus bit his tongue, his heart beat erratically through his ribcage feeling nervous and hating himself for it. He’d spent so much time around Voldemort and Dumbledore that he no longer truly feared them. He feared torture and pain, yes, but death when you face it on a daily basis it just seemed insignificant. Death was a comfort to Severus, sometimes when things were at their worst, he wished for it. It helped when he didn’t have a single thing to live for. Ever since Lily had abandoned him, he’d just got through the days as they came, then when she died…he began to simply exist to see Lily’s son survive and perhaps get her forgiveness. Staring across at the vampire, some job he’d made of his vow, but considering what people have said over the years about Harry Potter - it could have been worse. He had refused to believe Lily’s son was dead, when others were quick to give up hope, in a way they’d all been right. Harry was dead strictly speaking yet still alive. What had happened? Why hadn’t he returned to Hogwarts? And how had he become a vampire? A leader at that. 

Sitting back, Harry observed Snape, his beating heart was pounding away like a drum. Yet he couldn’t smell fear from him, normally those who encountered him and his magic did fear him. None of his clan did, well in the end anyway, when they realized he wasn’t a complete maniac and didn’t torture or kill for fun. It gave way to respect after a few months, and a deep seated need to impress him. He wondered what the wizard was thinking, he didn’t dare try and delve into Snape’s mind, and he was probably quite a fierce Occlumens. He would have to be, if he’d successfully duped Voldemort into believing he was a Death Eater.

“Tell me, Snape. Why did you swear a Vow of loyalty to me?” asked Harry, keeping a keen eye on him for any reactions he had towards his words. 

Severus stiffened further still, how the hell did he know about that? It couldn’t be mind reading abilities otherwise there would be no reason to ask why. He had told no one, Dumbledore was the only one that knew, and as part of the vow he’d sworn that nobody would know about anything they’d discussed. Including how he felt for Lily, to him loving anyone was a weakness; never knowing love well…it was hardly surprising he felt that way. Lily had been the only one who had ever been kind to him his entire life, it was little wonder he’d loved her. Everyone else around him just used him, the boys to get him enticed to the Dark Lord’ service, the Dark Lord himself, then Dumbledore when he’d gone to him begging him to save Lily. Curiosity, that’s what was keeping him alive, typical. 

“Who told you?” demanded Severus, had Dumbledore set him up further than he realized? No, that was stupid wasn’t it? Unless he expected him to infiltrate this group and send information back. Did Dumbledore know this was where Harry was? He wished he had answers, but he knew he wasn’t going to get them. If this had been Dumbledore’s plan then he could forget it, he was tired, of the games, the spying, the lies and more importantly the torture. The latest bout of it, despite the scars being gone, had left a permanent mark on him, he had came inches from dying, and dear Merlin he was exhausted mentally, physically and emotionally. 

“Nobody told me per say,” said Harry calmly, he saw no reason to keep it from him it made little difference to the situation. “One of my men has the ability to read magic; we are connected via the Vow. If it was just an oath it would have been attached to your magic, the fact it’s connected to your heart tells us it’s a Vow.” Oaths drained magic if they were sullied; Vow’s stopped the heart and killed them if they were dared to be violated. Those with the ability to see magic were very rare, and he was rather fond of Rick and glad he was part of the movement. 

“I see,” said Severus inwardly impressed, if the Vow had been the only reason Potter was keeping him alive, it stood to reason he shouldn’t tell him anything. Unfortunately the boy had worked most of it out on his own; it still made no sense healing him like this. He could have got his answers without doing it; he did not like being confused. People were always predictable, perhaps why life was so boring all the time, but now…he found himself irritated by it. The potion was expensive, very difficult to brew…and they were wasting it on him? If they had plans on killing him then they were down right stupid. From what he was observing the boy wasn’t stupid, he was cautious, suspicious and too damn powerful. What had made the boy he knew into this warrior? Back then the boy had been an open book, easy to read and even easier to rile up. 

“Why?” asked Harry sitting forward now, his green eyes demanding an answer. 

Severus said nothing merely stared at Harry as if he wasn’t there. 

“I assume you know what this is?” said Harry, removing a vial of clear liquid from his pocket, watching as some sort of emotion he could identify filled those black orbs. “I’d rather not have to use it, but I will if I have to.” 

Severus glared at him, still remaining silent, Veritaserum, while it was a powerful truth potion, only worked best when the victim of it was unaware and caught of guard. There was means to fight against it, including Occlumency; it also didn’t work against those who were clearly insane. The answers were only the victim’s beliefs of what were true, in reality it may be a lie but they were only telling what they thought was the truth. The Potion was controlled strictly by the Ministry of Magic, but they were fools if they thought they were the only ones. Even he carried a bottle around with him, or had until his potions had been removed from his person before being tortured nearly to death. Veritaserum wasn’t used during trials; it was ‘unfair and extremely unreliable’. Then there was the fact the wizard or witch could have taken the antidote. If the boy didn’t know any of this…well who was he to burst his bubble. 

“This potion, however, differs from the published version,” said Harry his green eyes gleaming. “Nothing and nobody can get around it, not even a good Occlumens such as yourself will be able to fight it. It’s one of my finest inventions, it works on all creatures, it acts more like an Imperious forcing rather than compelling you to answer the questions. There is no known antidote, but the affects wear off within forty five minutes. The question remains Severus Snape…whether you are willing to risk spilling your guts or answering one simple question?” 

Damn the boy to hell, he didn’t know whether he was being truthful or not. If he risked it he could ask anything and he would have to answer, he was essentially being backed into a corner, figuratively since his backside was still stuck to this bloody bed. Anyone else would have flinched back and wet their pants at his look, yet the boy just waited expectantly. Fisting his hands, he gritted his teeth, acknowledging he couldn’t risk finding out if he was bluffing or not. 

“I swore a vow to protect you, to keep you alive.” said Severus bitterly. 

“Yes, I get that, why?” demanded Harry. 

“Because Albus Dumbledore demanded it.” replied Severus a sneer crossing his face. 

“Why did Dumbledore demand it?” asked Harry. 

Severus blinked, the way the boy said ‘Dumbledore’ was reminiscent of the way he spoke about James Potter. Why would Harry feel that way against the Headmaster? During his first year, he’d seen the boy gazing at Dumbledore and worshiping the ground he walked on. It was disgusting really, like a puppy following its master. “To prove my loyalty to the light side.” he told him truthfully, still puzzled by Harry’s distaste for Dumbledore. He had his own reasons, but what could he have done to offend Harry so badly that the hatred ran so deep? 

Harry stood up, pacing the room there was something more going on, but what? How did he go about getting answers out of a very reluctant Potions Master? He was answering the questions but only as much as he had to say, the true mark of a spy. The pieces of the puzzles were jarring, never completing and it was doing his head in. Why would Albus Dumbledore make Snape swear to keep him alive? What was so special about him? Bursts of magic sprang from him as his emotions heightened further. He had all the information he could get from papers and archives, but it wasn’t enough. Scowling darkly, he continued to pace, irritated beyond belief. Oh he was very tempted to just give the wizard the Veritaserum. 

Severus warily watched the powerful vampires pace, he was obviously extremely angry if the outburst of magic was anything to go by. 

“Why was he so determined that you should keep me alive? Why? What the hell was so special about me that he needed you to swear to protect me? What the hell am I missing? I’ve known he was desperate to get me back, but never wondered why…until now…what does he want or need me for?” snapped Harry, stopping at the end of the bed, staring at Snape hoping he would be able to answer. “Damn it, Snape, just bloody answer this question…I’ll give you whatever you want as long as it’s in my capacity to get it.” It was obvious threatening him wasn’t going to work. 

Severus withheld the smirk, the shoes was now directly on his feet, obviously Harry was used to negotiating and realized no self respecting Slytherin would give out answers without it. Although if he asked for too much, he knew he’d more than likely just be bound and drugged, Harry wasn’t patient that much he had observed. “Let me off the bed, return my wand to me and give me your assurance none of the others will try anything when I leave.” stated Severus calmly. 

“Where exactly are you going to go, Snape? The three sides will see you dead before you could claim being spy.” said Harry bluntly, reluctantly returning the wizards wand. At the same time he used his Wandless abilities to remove the charm keeping Snape stuck to the bed. 

Severus froze feeling the magic washing over him, his black eyes going to each of Harry’s hands and wrists seeing no sign of a wand. He was capable of Wandless magic, complex Wandless magic and without his wand nearby. He could kill him without him even knowing what was happening, Merlin that was just a scary thought. Perhaps it wasn’t his people that he had to worry about but the boy himself. The shoe wasn’t on his foot at all, that had been a warning. What Harry said was true; all sides did wish to see him dead, although if he returned to Hogwarts all that would accomplish was his arrest at the hands of the Ministry, who would love that. He would have to get to Gringotts and get his money before he was declared dead. After that he didn’t know what the hell he was going to do, go into hiding he supposed, there was nothing much else he could do. A spy, the boy knew what he was, how? How did he know about him but not how important he was? 

“Well?” said Harry, he’d done what he’d asked for now he was more than ready for his answer. 

“Breakfast for Master Snape,” said Dobby appearing, placing the large breakfast on the bed before disappearing realizing he’d interrupted something and not wanting to stay around. 

Both men ignored the food, despite the fact Severus’ stomach growled harshly at the sight of the filling food. Standing up, grateful that he could move once more, and without pain. He felt like pacing himself, but instead moved towards the window, inhaling the cold air before turning to face the powerful wizard before him. He might just be breathing his last after all, and he wouldn’t blame the boy. 

“Before you were born, I was at the time a genuine Death Eater, I had been asked by the Dark Lord to get close to Albus Dumbledore. I followed him on a dark wet night; it led me to the bar above the Hog’s Head Inn, a bar run by Aberforth Dumbledore. I listened to whoever he was meeting with, that someone was Sybill Trelawney the great-great granddaughter of a very famous and gifted seer…” said Severus. 

“Cassandra Trelawney.” stated Harry nodding his head, he already knew about all the teachers at Hogwarts. 

“Indeed, turns out she had the gift of Prophecy, and that night she predicted something. I only heard part of it before I was caught and kicked out of the premises. Regardless I immediately told the Dark Lord of what I had heard, something I deeply regret to this day.” Severus said his voice hollow. 

Harry didn’t like the sound of where this was going, at all, regardless he listened intently, curiosity getting the better of him. 

Staring Harry in the eye, he continued on. “What I heard stated that, the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. When that time came, it was a close call between two children, Neville Longbottom and yourself. Alice and Frank as well as your parents had defied the Dark Lord three times. Technically speaking, both of you were born as the seventh month dies, but your birthday is on July 31st Longbottom was born on July 30th but he considered you both a threat. In the end the Dark Lord chose a child closest to himself, a Half-Blood.” replied Severus, surprised to see no shock in those eyes, did that mean he knew of the Dark Lord’s blood status or that he didn’t care either way? 

“What does the rest say?” asked Harry.   
“That’s it? I’m responsible for your parents murders and you ask about a prophecy?” said Severus genuinely baffled, who was this boy? 

“I know who’s responsible, Peter Pettigrew won’t live to see another birthday.” said Harry his voice going stone cold furious. 

“I see,” said Severus shuddering, he was tempted to feel a little bit sorry for Pettigrew, but after what he’d done, well he’d dance on his dead corpse. He actually contemplated staying around to see it; it’s certainly not something he would like to miss that’s for damn sure. How did he know it was Pettigrew? There was a spy in the Order; it was the only explanation he could come up with. He wanted to laugh at the irony of it. If he had a spy in the Order why didn’t he know about Dumbledore only wanting him to end the war? He had so many questions and not a single answer. 

“What does the rest say?” enquired Harry. 

“I honestly don’t know Dumbledore heard it all but hasn’t shared it with anyone, especially not me.” said Severus truthfully. “However, The Dark Lord greatly desired to hear the full prophecy, and sent people after it, going so far as to use the Imperious Curse on an Unspeakable to get it for him. What he didn’t know was the prophecy could not be collected other than by those it was about. Only you and the Dark Lord could claim it. Since the Dark Lord does not want the wizarding world to know he’s back, he cannot just wander into the Ministry to retrieve it. The record is in the Hall of Prophecy’s in the Ministry of Magic perhaps the most protected part.” 

“The power to defeat the Dark Lord, no wonder he’s kept fucking looking for me.” said Harry, and no wonder he’d manipulated him in his first year. Everything made sense in a clarity he’d never seen before, he’d known Dumbledore kept looking for him, knew from Bill that Dumbledore thought he could kill the Dark Lord…but this? This prophecy was the reason behind everything, the attack on his family, him surviving, the manipulations. Harry huffed in disbelief, barely able to believe it. 

“He will never stop.” said Severus, “Even when he knows what you are, he’s put too much faith in the Prophecy and believes it with the whole of his being.” 

“I need to hear that damn thing,” muttered Harry, speaking mostly to himself. 

“It’s the Ministry, it’s not so easy to break in.” scoffed Severus. 

Harry’s head snapped up, a vicious grin spreading across his face. “Ah, but I happen to know three vampires who helped place the wards around the foundation of the Ministry of Magic. A foundation that has never been upgraded, since its conception.” that damn Prophecy was his; he just had to find a way to make a copy so nobody was any the wiser. The entire prophecy wouldn’t be going into it, the grin became a smug smirk, if the Dark Lord eventually went to the Ministry to retrieve it, and he would only hear what he already knew. 

“You know I’m a spy, why would you reveal something like that to me? What’s to stop me leaving and informing Dumbledore?” asked Severus, it wasn’t very smart in his opinion. 

“You could try,” smirked Harry, “You’ll find you cannot talk, write, or sign about it though any means of communication. Just as Remus Lupin, no doubt he’s frustrated about it as well.” 

“Lupin?” sneered Severus, “That’s your spy?” his distaste for Lupin aside it was admittedly smart, he was close to Dumbledore…close enough to make him sick. 

“No, I tried to get him to see what Dumbledore was really like; he made the mistake of calling me a liar. He’s lucky I didn’t kill him, which I was sorely tempted to do. Its only lately he’s came to his senses, in fact he tried to save you.” said Harry, sitting back down observing Severus curiously. Wondering what he thought about the fact he couldn’t talk about him or his coming and goings, honestly the wizarding world was happy with the way it was, stifled, without anyone trying to advance magic the way it should. Too busy keeping to the old ways, with their clothes, quills and parchment yet when it came to magic they only wanted one kind ‘light’ magic it disgusted him. Anyone or anything that didn’t fit in with their ideas was shoved aside; he should know he’d taken on a great deal of people who were pariahs in the magical community for being different. 

“Save me?” asked Severus grimacing Lupin was the reason he was alive? He didn’t like that thought at all. 

“Yes, very adamantly advocated you, insisting you didn’t know what you were getting yourself into. Begging should I not wish to do it for him, and then I’d do it for my mother since you were best friends. Insisting she’d do anything for you, neither changed my mind of course, I have a position to uphold. As a leader it would have been a sign of weakness if I changed my mind. I told Dumbledore if he sent anyone, they would be killed. The vow is the only reason you were spared, I could use someone like you on my side. You are powerful, I’ll give you that, but the pretence you have of pretending to be light sickens me to the core. Your magic is dark as they come, when was the last time you cast anything worthwhile? Other than a fortnight ago.” 

Him? He wanted him to be part of the group when he had vampires on his side that laid the very foundation of the Ministry? Next to them he looked like Mickey Mouse, what the hell did he have to offer him? He was completely mad, but even as he thought this, his mind traitorously wondered what it would be like to be accepted for who he truly was. It looked like his thoughts had been originally right, Dumbledore had wanted him killed. Sent him to be slaughtered, he did wonder if he would have been able to get passed the wards undetected…from the looks of the advances this group had done…to potions, spells and wards he very much doubted it. 

\-----0

I hope he was kept in character...I don't want Sev being OOC at all :P hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

The Leader 

Chapter 8 

Nosing Around 

Severus couldn’t help but dwell on that rather disheartening thought, when was the last time he’d performed ‘worthwhile’ magic indeed, or rather what he called proper magic. The depressing thing about it all was he couldn’t remember the last time, even in the services of the Dark Lord he usually just reported his findings and brewed potions whenever he wanted him to. The only use of magic he had done was banishing potion messes from cauldrons and opening doors. While the speech he gave to all first years that came through Hogwarts was true, especially in a potions classroom, potions and spells? Just did not work well together. It didn’t mean it was how he truly felt, for he was a wizard who loved the dark arts as and had done since he was sixteen years old. Its part of the reason he and Lily had fallen out, to a lot of magic users dark arts was a bad thing, untouchable, especially Muggle Born’s who didn’t know any other way than what they were told. At least until they left Hogwarts and explored the world not just Hogwarts and Diagon Alley and bloody Hogsmeade, something Lily hadn’t done. She’d been content to marry, settle down and have a family without really knowing the world. 

The same could be said for him, what had he done? Gotten a Mastery in Potions then ruined his life by binding figuratively speaking, himself to the Dark Lord and Dumbledore both who thought they owned him. He’d barely seen the world past Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Spinners End when he was a child and of course the few times he’d gone abroad to gather Potion ingredients while studying for his mastery. He knew a great deal about the underground though, the Dark Lord was furious with them, as was Fenrir Greyback. Greyback liked to think himself a master strategist, biting magical children so he could find them when they were older and have them join his pack, trying to create as many werewolves as possible so they can overthrow the magical population. Most of them did end up joining him, although a few were defiant refusing to bow down to the alpha, Remus Lupin was one of them. Greyback had lost five to the group, three on that night; the others hadn’t recovered enough and ended up dying transforming during the full moon. Truth of the matter, the Dark Lord detested them as well, it’s why he’d never marked them, and he didn’t view them worthy of it. Not that Fenrir realized this of course, he was a bloody idiot, too occupied to see and none of the Death Eaters would even think of trying to allude to the fact. Even he wouldn’t have, Fenrir was ruthless, he’d already nearly became a werewolf once, he had no desire to repeat the experience and Greyback would be successful of that he had no doubt. 

Cursing silently when he realized he’d spent Merlin knows how long thinking…like a common idiot. It was actually the smell of food that brought him out of it if he was honest. Jerking his head from side to side, but he was unable to locate Potter at all…no, Harry, if he wanted to survive this he would need to play it right. The boy was the most powerful being he’d ever seen, he truly made Dumbledore and the Dark Lord look like weaklings. They were capable of Wandless magic yes, but not to this extent and not the way Harry Potter was. Dumbledore and the Dark Lord always, ALWAYS had their wands up their sleeves while casting those spells - Harry didn’t even if it was on his calf it should have been too far away to enable him to cast them. 

Sliding the tray to himself, unable to resist he was feeling extremely hungry, and for him that was saying something. Yet he didn’t feel starving, as he should be after not eating for nearing three weeks? He wasn’t sure what day it was anymore; he was spending too much time unconscious. He began to eat the food, while he thought about his possible courses of actions. As much as he hated to admit it, Potter was right, if he went to either side he would be in Azkaban before he could tell them he had been a spy. Even at that, now he was of no use to Dumbledore he wouldn’t speak up for him, he’d allow him to rot for all he’d done for him. He would rather die than end up in Azkaban; the memories alone would drive him insane. 

So going to the Ministry was definitely out of the question, he’d be shipped to Azkaban and probably without a trial to defend himself. Going to Dumbledore would ensure him an extra week or two before the Auror’s would miraculously show up and arrest him, with Dumbledore apologising that there was ‘nothing’ he could do. Truth be told he would be better off just going back to Voldemort, at least his death would be…quicker than anything the so called ‘light side’ would do to him. 

Still, there was another option, but for how long? Who was to say Potter was any better than them? No doubt the boy realized how much information he had on both sides, he’d be invaluable, at least until all information had been shed. Then what would become of him? There was only one thing for it, take a chance, it was certainly better than any other chance he had and that was putting it mildly. Severus finished off the meal drinking the last dregs of black coffee. The house elf surely could cook; no doubt it didn’t get much of an opportunity working for a vampire. The Elf had been familiar, there was something about him or her for that matter, and he didn’t know for sure, it was hard to tell. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he stood up; stroking his wand to make sure it really was there, before stealthily leaving the room. 

It took him a while to navigate the place, it was rather large and he wasn’t used to being in such an extravagant place. Hogwarts was different, it was a castle, a school and he only really went around the main areas. Areas he knew by heart through attending Hogwarts, the Owlery, Astronomy tower, the lower dungeons and the main corridors it was his duty as a teacher to do ‘rounds’ which he liked and hated in equal measures. The only enjoyment was scaring the life out of students, and taking points from them on the other hand he hated it because it kept him dwelling on things he’d rather not. Most of the students learned to avoid him, especially after they figure out the girls could get up the boy’s staircase. In all other houses other than Slytherin of course, he had ensured that upon becoming Head of Slytherin. He knew they probably just went elsewhere but he wasn’t a miracle worker. 

Finally he made it to the ground floor, there was no denying that this was Potter manor, the crest was crafted quite masterfully he had to admit into many items lying all over the place. From portraits to vases and other things that were probably wedding gifts over the years by guests at the weddings. It was an old fashioned tradition, one not seen so much these days, perhaps because of the decline in purebloods in society. Cocking his head to the side, he heard voices, more than one unless he was very much mistake, and he wasn’t very often. Stopping immediately, he listened in, knowing if they were vampires he was already screwed. 

“What do you think he wants in the Ministry?” enquired Carl curiously, as he unrolled an unused piece of parchment across the large table in the living/sitting room. 

“I’m sure he will share when he’s ready,” said Rick wryly, watching Carl writing information on the parchment with a self inking quill. Carl was older than him; he was one of the ancients, as they called them. The ancients didn’t usually live in the UK, nor did they take sides. He could remember Harry’s speech, and even now it caused him to shiver with how passionate he was. Not even Kai could shed a candle to how convincing Harry could be. He was good, very good and he was quite honoured to be here. 

“Doesn’t he always?” said Carl smirking, there was a purpose to each move Harry made, it was calculated and confident he always got his way in the end. What made Harry succeed was the fact he didn’t want too much too soon. He let it come to him, and he planned everything expertly taking no chances. He cared about everyone who joined, even if he didn’t show it. He kept his plans close to heart, but eventually shared with those he wanted to. Carl’s sharp blue eyes eyed the wall, where their leader’s current guest stood listening in. Harry didn’t normally have guests, when he did their scent was only in his bedroom and he sent them away via Portkey afterwards they didn’t get to roam around. He must trust this one to a certain extent, but considering the Vow it was no surprise. Alan had certainly been singing his praises at the warehouse since that night. In fact Carl couldn’t help but wonder if he secretly wanted a rematch, although more friendly than the last this time. 

“Are you just going to stand out there? Or join us?” enquired Rick, not even moving from his position, glancing at Carl in amusement when the heartbeat of the wizard escalated. 

“Don’t tease the human,” said Carl in mock reprimand, glancing up from his work to grin at his fellow vampire. Life had been so boring before he joined this group, hiding as the world changed, only pleasure of feeding from the worst sort of criminals all over the world to sate him. Now it could be interesting when it wanted to be, thankfully it never got truly boring, especially with fellow vampires around to pass the time. 

Severus entered the room; his arms crossed and face completely indecipherable. Showing nothing of his feelings towards the vampires of their teasing. His eyes automatically observed his surroundings, noticing the parchment immediately, the writing was small but he was used to gathering information even the smallest of words was picked up by his hawk like eyesight as many accused him of having. The cells, he must be one of the vampires Harry had said he had in his coven, one of the ancients, he’d never met one. He would have been quite floundered really, even if he hadn’t shown it, if the situation had been different. He did, however, have so many questions he wanted to ask, not just about the vampire himself, but about this side he’d been asked to join, even if inadvertently. 

“You are curious,” stated Carl speculatively, “Ask away.” he’d heard them all before nothing this wizard could say would surprise him. Even as he spoke, his hand continued to scribble away with the quill on the parchment. As a vampire he had many abilities, ones that humans couldn’t even dream of. 

“How did …Mr. Potter end up as a vampire?” asked Severus, his posture remaining stiff as he stared at them, gauging their reactions and responses. 

“Ah, well that I am afraid isn’t a question I can answer, I have only known him three years.” admitted Carl honestly, seeing no reason to lie. It was the first time anyone had asked that question, usually they wanted to know more about the Coven and its people. 

Severus turned to the red headed vampire, wondering if he would know the answer. 

“I am unable to answer as well,” said Rick, Kai had been secretive about Harry; he’d only met him by going to him unannounced. It’s probably the only reason Harry had survived when the rest of Kai’s coven had been wiped out. Another coven had obviously been watching them from afar and chosen the opportune moment to attack. It’s only through their frequent chats that he even know part of Harry’s life. Most of it wasn’t good; it’s perhaps why he’d been strong enough to overcome losing Kai and organizing the Underworld. Even if he did know, he wouldn’t be revealing that, Harry obviously didn’t want his past on display. It made sense really, Harry constantly read the Art of War, and if you didn’t know your enemy he would be harder to defeat. 

“Why did you swear to protect a child you didn’t even know?” asked Carl, eyeing the human carefully. Hmm, his heart escalated, which meant it wasn’t something innocuous. Whatever the reason, it must be big, and he doubted he would receive an answer. 

“I did know him,” replied Severus briskly, to the surprise of the vampires. 

“Other than his teacher at Hogwarts?” enquired Rick, knowingly. 

“Indeed,” stated Severus a flicker of surprise showing through his otherwise emotionless black eyes. He knew something; he doubted very much he would find out. “Where is Mr. Potter?” 

“Basement,” both replied in unison. 

Severus wanted to groan, he had heard everything then, unless each room was silenced individually for privacy. Living with vampires well, it would be irritating, not even being able to urinate in private…or the worst still option. Either Potter wasn’t as bad with those in his service or the rooms were silenced, nobody would have ever talked so casually about the Dark Lord within his own home/property/hide-out. “Thank you.” replied Severus curtly, before turning from the room and began wandering around again, looking for the basement which shouldn’t be hard. In most big manors, the basement was usually down under the kitchen or in a complete lower level. He would find out which one it was soon enough. 

\-------0 

It took him only five minutes to find the door to the lower level, and it was as he predicted in the room next to the kitchen. It wasn’t the utility room, which was on the other side of the kitchen; it was rather just a doorway towards the dungeons. He hesitated there for a few seconds, wondering briefly what the hell he was doing, he should just get to Gringotts now and run be done with this whole mess. Unfortunately he had sworn a vow to protect Harry, to do all he could to help him defeat the Dark Lord. Dumbledore surely hadn’t thought that through, Harry probably had no desire to fight him, ironic really all his manipulations had become unwound when the child hadn’t shown up for Hogwarts on September of what would be his second year. 

Grasping the door handle, he steeled himself and opened it, stepping in he couldn’t help but gape in wonder. Before him was the largest Potions lab he’d ever seen in his life. The farthest corner from him was filled with all manner of plants growing all that required darkness to thrive. Herbs at the other side, with what appeared to be a secluded sun shining on them, those herbs had to be added to the potion fresh but the boy had seemingly taken it to heart by the look of it. No, he knew the real reason, the fresher they were the more potent the potion was, smart boy; he certainly hadn’t displayed that knowledge in his class. 

Severus continued to nose around as the boy completely ignored his existence. For the first time in nearing eighteen years he was getting a taste of how his students always felt. In a dungeons no less, it truly was at ironic really. Not that it really irritated him until the minutes ticked by and his questions began to get to him. He was biting his tongue to stop himself demanding and he wasn’t sure how long he would refrain from snapping. 

“Did you really make modifications to Veritaserum?” asked Severus once Harry was finished stirring the potion. Wondering inwardly if he would even speak to him, Merlin he’d never felt more awkward in his entire life. 

“The one I threatened you with?” asked Harry, off handed, his voice filled with amusement. “No, that was from your own cupboard but the one I told you about does exist, I just don’t have it in my own cupboards, or rather I didn’t then.” the healing potions he’d brewed had gone to the werewolves, they’d been attacked and in his haste to go to their aid he’d broken the only vial he’d had in the cupboard. Even after all the years as a vampire, it was easy to forget his own strength.

“May I study the recipe?” asked Severus, with difficult keeping his eagerness from showing. Intense green eyes met his, cold, calculating and Severus felt as if he was being judged, and he most probably was. 

“That depends,” said Harry eventually, flicking his finger and the flame died out just as the alarm dinged at the side of the room. The potion bubbled less and less before lying still, the colour going darker as it finally settled. Nodding briefly satisfied, he was making modifications to the Wolfsbane Potion, and he was rather hopeful it would work. It not blowing up was a very good indication he’d done something right, if it succeeded it would make the transformation to and from their wolf forms painless as well as give them the ability to keep their mind during the full moon. 

“On?” replied Severus guardedly. 

“What do you think?” said Harry icily, arching his eyebrow and staring at the wizard with disbelief. Snape wasn’t a stupid man, and acting it wasn’t very becoming. 

“I do think I’m not getting myself involved in another ‘side’ without knowing what’s what.” said Severus bluntly, “I did that once before and I am stuck with the bastards brand on me.” spitting the last sentence out, showing the disgusting thing temporarily before sliding the shirt sleeve back down. 

Harry’s teeth clenched tightly just seeing it, since his face was impassive nothing was noticed. He’d seen it before, the Dark Mark, on those wizards who had come to his domain and tried to fight. Tried being the keyword, since he had swiftly dispatched them. He’d seen it while he was healing him, yet fire rushed through him, he didn’t like the fact Severus was bound to another, wore the mark of another. Dear Merlin, what the fuck was wrong with him? He had to get himself sorted out -fast. 

“Second drawer down, you do know I’ll kill you if the potion is published or even mentioned don’t you?” warned Harry, without his usual coldness, completely preoccupied. He had been planning on creating the false prophecy orb today, but he had to find out what the hell was wrong with him so it would just have to wait. For years he’d been in control of his own emotions, never letting them waver until this wizard showed up. Damn Snape to hell, he should have killed him, he didn’t mean it of course, and he just…did not like what was happening to him. 

Harry resolutely tried to ignore the wizard, as he grabbed his vials, corks and of course the pipette. Using his speed, wanting to get away from Snape he had all the vials bottled up and the cauldron emptied in record time. Waving his hand he cleaned and sterilized the lab, once he moved the potions out of the way. Leaving the vials to cool down on a specialised cooling rack he’d bought a few months back. Unfortunately the more he tried, the more intensely he was aware of Snape’s every move. 

Harry couldn’t have left the dungeons quicker if he had Apparated. Locking himself in his library, but regretfully couldn’t silence the library just in case anyone needed him. They would know though not to disturb him unless it was truly important or life threatening since he had locked himself away. He didn’t normally have to, much to his concentration. Since his home wasn’t normally open to the others, it’s why the warehouse was there. Unfortunately he needed that layout from the Ministry as soon as possible, hence why Carl was doing it here. Rick was the only one who got away with doing whatever he liked, since Harry actually liked him, had done before he became the leader. 

He really should just get rid of Snape…he really, really should. He could feel it in his bones that things were going to get very, very complicated.


	9. Chapter 9

The Leader 

Chapter 9

Conversations 

Harry groaned silently, closing his eyes in irritation, he’d read seven books and none came close to the descriptions he desired to see in the book. It wasn’t just because he was attracted to him, he was powerful, dark, had a morbid sense of humour not that he’d heard any of it since he was eleven years old, what wasn’t to like? Age wasn’t an issue, he’d seen couples with hundred of years between then in true age of course, since they were vampires. Even Werewolf’s had mates that were apart in age by sometimes twenty years. He’d had his share of partners, but nobody he could trust, or wanted to for that matter. Now here there was, someone who couldn’t betray him even if they wanted to, no he’d vowed only to protect him, but wasn’t that the same thing? If he betrayed him then that wasn’t protecting him now was it? The Vow would interpret that and he would die. Then again the fact he wanted to die right now didn’t help his thoughts at all. What was bothering him the most was the fact he didn’t know what was happening. For the past many years, he had been in complete control, over his people, his life and his choices. He’d read so many books to educate himself, he wasn’t ashamed to admit he knew a lot of information. He was proud of his achievements, without fear, especially of the Dursley’s he’d allowed himself to learn his crafts. 

“Come in,” said Harry, straightening up, replacing his masks, he had to be strong, unperturbed by everything it’s the biggest qualities needed in a leader. 

“Entire work up of the Ministry, top to bottom, I’ve also put in the best place to Apparate, there are holes in the wards that nobody knows about.” said Carl placing the large wad of rolled up parchment on the table beside the books Harry was currently reading. 

“Thank you,” said Harry, opening the parchment up and gazing at it, calculating and mentally preparing what he wanted to do. He wanted that Prophecy, but he wasn’t about to rush head first into it, and end up regretting it. He would plan something and have a back up if necessary. Normally his plans never needed a back up; they all went smoothly, but there were unknown variables in this scenario. Too many people, even at night the place was crawling with wizards and witches, but at least at night it would be quieter, less commotion. Hopefully he would be able to slip in and out without anyone the wiser. He just had the prophecy to create, and since there was so much fear on picking them up, nobody would know it wasn’t the genuine article. 

“Troubled?” enquired Carl, having saw the titles of all the books Harry had strewn across the table. “You know you can’t do everything alone, everyone needs help at some point…I understand the need for privacy, but if I can…I would like to help.” sitting down, observing the young vampire, wondering if he would accept his offer. He had a feeling he already knew the answer, but at least he’d offered. 

Harry leaned back in his seat, regarding Carl thoughtfully, his face impassive as it always was around people. Showing emotion was a sign of weakness, although Kai had disagreed with that but Harry had spent his entire life not able to show how he really felt so it was one thing Kai had never been able to shake from Harry. The only time he’d shown how he really felt was when Kai had been murdered. Kai, he could have gone to his Sire about anything, helped by the fact Kai had been the only one he saw. He hadn’t met the rest of the coven, but from the way Kai had spoken of them he would have liked all of them. 

“Puzzled, not troubled.” stated Harry, “It’s personal, extremely so, but I’ll figure it out, one way or another.” 

“Very well,” said Carl accepting the answer. “If you need someone, you know where I am.” 

“I do, thank you, Carl.” said Harry honestly. 

“No problem, sir.” said Carl before he moved off, his part done he was going to hunt. 

Hissing in irritation, he put all the books back in their original places giving up on finding out. It wasn’t like him, he knew, but what could he do? There was no information in the books that helped him even the slightest. He had other things to do as well, and if he was honest he wanted that Prophecy more than finding out what was up with this connection he and Severus Snape had. He browsed around the Unspeakable section of his library, flipping through indexes faster than the eye could see. Until he found the one he was looking for. 

Sitting down, he concentrated on the part about Prophecies, they weren’t just created out of thin air, while most of the public did think that, idiots that they were. No whoever heard them came forward and created the sphere, it was the only choice since those who gave the predictions didn’t remember it. It didn’t take a genius to figure out who had heard it, even if Severus hadn’t confessed all. 

Upon reading, he realized he would have to say the spell while he was there, actually create it. They didn’t move, which meant practicing, even if he was sure he could do it. Reading the instructions properly on how to create one, practicing the wand movements twice before nodding grimly in satisfaction. 

Flicking his wand he non-verbally cast the spell and watched the white sphere appear out of thin air and become more and more unyielding. Touching it delicately, he grinned in triumph, picking it up he gave it one last test before flinging it onto the floor and watched it shatter. His own voice reverberated around the room ‘The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who've thrice defied him...born as the seventh month dies...You're too late old man...what's wrong? Getting slow in your old age? The prophecy is mine. Be warned I don’t take well to anyone encroaching on my territory. If we meet you will die after all it's been foretold.’

“What the…” Severus said trailing off, inwardly shuddering at the voice - not many would purposely goad the Dark Lord. It was highly…refreshing to see, but very daunting at the same time. This…vampire was the last hope of the world, its said he had the power to defeat the Dark Lord…right now he could see it being possible. More so than the thought of the child he’d saw wandering into the Great Hall agog at everything he was seeing as if he didn’t know about magic. Which brought him back to his original train of thought. 

“What is it?” asked Harry, his green eyes watching Severus closely. 

Unfortunately something else caught Severus’ eye, a book, stalking forward his mind went blank. The book was exceptionally rare, only seven were made at the time, and the Ministry had successfully taken four off the streets and out of circulation. Only three remained safe from the purge, it was older than Hogwarts itself. Merlin he had so much he wanted to ask, but he kept getting sidetracked. 

“May I read this?” asked Severus, feeling very out of sorts having to ask; he wasn’t sure when the last time had been, perhaps while he was a student at school. He would have walked over hot coals to read this; this tomb was absolutely revered by the elder generation of Death Eaters. Not something to be proud of, but Severus wanted to see what the fascination was about. Lucius would have sold both his arms for this, and Dumbledore would have sold his legs and arms to get it off the market completely.

Harry raised his left eyebrow, “By all means,” he replied steadily, observing the wizard, he knew how rare it was but he was refusing to show his appreciation for it. At least outwardly anyway, did Severus think he would say no if he did show positive emotion? Then again it’s exactly what the Dursley’s would have done. 

“Why did you leave?” asked Severus, his voice cautious as if approaching a wild animal. Although Harry could be considered just that, since Severus didn’t know how he would react. One minute he’s fine, the next bolting from the dungeons, then threatening - not that it bothered him much he was used to death threats on a daily basis. His caution told him a few things; it seemed he wasn’t quite willing to lay down the gauntlet so to speak. Black eyes watched Harry just as intently as he was being observed. Nobody else knew this information that much he had garnered earlier, what was the chances of him being let in on it? The look on Harry’s face spoke volumes, and he felt inadequate, unworthy, and since it was a boy half his age it made him extremely irritated at himself. 

“Did you seriously just ask me that question?” stated Harry, while he was impressed with his guile; he was less than impressed with his idiotic question. It didn’t matter how attracted he was to Severus, he was being stupid and he knew the wizard was anything but. “Tell me is Hogwarts always been like that, so much so that you cannot even tell the difference anymore, or are you just deliberately goading me?” 

“It wasn’t that bad surely?” stated Severus, normal children would be proud of themselves. He’d faced the Dark Lord and lived to tell the tale, not many could say that, especially not eleven year old children. Although he may understand Harry’s incredulity, it was a school, the safest place to be and he’d been forced once again to fight for his life not even a year back into the magical world. If that’s what happened, he wasn’t sure; he hadn’t been let in on the details. Albus wasn’t one for giving them; he told him the bare minimum, the rest he had to find out himself - if he succeeded in being able to of course. 

“It’s not that easy to pull information from me, Severus.” said Harry, smirking in amusement, aware of what the Slytherin was attempting. 

“It is not what I was attempting,” said Severus lying through his teeth, he’d known it wouldn’t work but it had been worth a try. 

“Yes, and I was born yesterday,” said Harry sardonically. 

“Why?” asked Severus once again, his black eyes sincere as he sat down across from him. Where he would be able to best examine him. Once again wondering if he would ever understand this young man out, he was an enigma one he wanted to figure out. Even if it took forever. 

“Have you ever tried to look for information on the Dark Mark?” asked Harry, changing the subject; this wasn’t something he wanted to discuss, ever. Just thinking about the mark made him extremely on edge. He still didn’t understand why either, but he did know he was possessive of Severus, as though he was his mate. 

Sighing in irritation, “I have, but regretfully it’s been a long hauled waste of time, eighteen years in fact.” 

“You might have more luck reading these books,” said Harry bluntly. 

“How did you acquire them all?” asked Severus inwardly still stunned. Honestly he had double the amount than the Hogwarts library held, and these were all decent unlike the ones in the school. Dumbledore had removed his share of the books, which he squared away in his office, whether he couldn’t bring himself to destroy part of history. Or he was reading them, but not wanting another person to be educated. He should know, Lucius had complained about it often enough. According to him, the decent books were being destroyed but the ones that were abhorrent to him were being cherished. 

“What? Do you think I buried myself in here and never ventured out?” Harry asked bemused. “I love the auctions Gringotts hold, also going to the odds and ends store, I buy and sell things. I am very good at convincing others to pay top galleon.” 

“Of that I have no doubt,” said Severus dryly, leaning back slightly disappointed that Harry wasn’t willing to share his past. What had happened? When had it happened? Had he been attacked by a vampire and too terrified to come forward? He immediately nixed the idea, Harry knew the others were looking for him and he was refusing to come forward for a reason. Thinking back to the last time he’d seen Harry, it would have been the leaving feast. Unfortunately he had been so furious with Dumbledore, that he could scarcely remember the boy just that night and the looks on his snake’s faces. What the Headmaster had done that night, was beyond contemptible. 

Harry deciding he was done talking, began looking at the map again, trying to decide where the best place to enter was. Should he have a few others enter various levels just in case there was some sort of alert he didn’t know about in that department? Which wouldn’t surprise him, Unspeakables were smart. He never underestimated his opponents, and so far that had worked for him so he continued on in that same mode. The spell only took him a few seconds; however he wasn’t sure how long it could take him to find the prophecy. There was no telling how big the room was, even from the drawings since it could and probably had been expanded magically. 

“Perhaps I could be of assistance?” stated Severus calmly, regarding Harry shrewdly. 

“You want to help?” Harry asked his voice full of scorn, “You who believes it’s impossible to break into the Ministry?” 

“I did not say that, I meant getting in and out unaided and without being caught.” replied Severus darkly, he did not like being mocked. 

“With my vampire speed they would see nothing regardless of anything else I do to prevent being seen.” Harry said shaking his head. 

“Have you got the hang of the vampire speed?” asked Severus, his black eyes glittering. 

Harry chuckled, he was bloody determined he could see why he was a spy. He gave him a deadpanned look that clearly said he wasn’t born yesterday; he wasn’t going to fall for it. To make matters worse Harry was enjoying himself, he liked it, talking to someone, being treated like an equal. It had been such a long time since that happened; he honestly wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

What had made Harry so cautious? So closed off that he refused to reveal anything personal? The thoughts that came to his mind…were daunting to say the least. Had Dumbledore done something to cause his boy hero to remove his rose tinted glasses? The Headmaster was very good at acting, so he took no stock to his shocked and concerned ways when Harry failed to appear for his second year. 

Harry stood up, giving the map one last look over before Apparating from his manor. Apparating to the ‘blind spot’ he liked to call them. Blind spots are usually where the witch or wizard had stood to work the wards. In the end the magic doesn’t get to mingle, imbue itself and thus it doesn’t get done. He had one when he first warded the area, and to his embarrassment the others he’d asked to test it had found it. Lost ten galleons in that bet, but never again. He’d since then ensured the wards were full proof, the Ministry however, probably kept quiet about them hoping nobody would find out. To get a warder in to take every ward they had up and replace them would cost more than the employees of the Ministry’s wages combined for five months. 

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and listened and sensed for anything surrounding him. The closest heartbeats were a floor above him; there was only one floor, since he was on the second floor. He had Apparated into the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. It was so crammed, that he wasn’t really seen, he did need to be careful. Especially with the Auror headquarters just next door. There was definitely Auror’s milling around in their offices, remembering the map, he used his speed and a spell and blasted past praying he wasn’t caught. He did not want the entire Auror corps on his back; he wouldn’t win against them all, not by himself. On his way to the staircase, he passed a sign saying Wizengamot Administration Services. 

It took only a few seconds to get down to level nine; he knew he would have to go through the department to get to level ten. The door that led to level ten was at the other end, right beside the lift, which he ignored as he descended down into the Department of Mysteries. 

Unfortunately for him, the rooms seemed to move, so he couldn’t put much stock in it. Suddenly Harry took a turn and found himself in a room full of brains, but as he emerged from it he saw a room of planets? Down here was weird, but extremely fascinating, too bad he didn’t have time to properly investigate it. Hmm, he couldn’t get into that room; it was locked now he was doubly curious. Remembering where it was, just in case the locked room was the prophecy hall as it was daubed. 

He took off at a run when he felt a heartbeat too close to him for his liking, he managed to slide into the corner and peek around when a door opened. So those doors were obviously offices, and it must be break times since a few wizards left. Shuddering Harry jerked around cautiously, he could have sworn he heard something. Then he heard it again, the large daze held what could only be the Veil of death. He understood why they called it that, he didn’t understand his own revulsion to it, but it must be the vampire in him warning him. Giving it another pensive look, he moved off again, and came face to face where he wanted to be. 

“What the…” muttered Harry gazing at the rows upon rows of Prophecies. Thank Merlin he was a vampire, otherwise this would take him hours, he couldn’t help but think to himself. Ducking down he cast a spell to detect any magic, something he’d created and edited from its original intent which was to detect the presence of people in a home or area. Now it escaped in tendrils to seek out pieces of magic and perceive what it is. He found a tripping ward, down at the very end, targeting a very specific row - ninety seven. Grinning vindictively, he walked over to row ninety six. The tripping ward was ironically named, since it did not in fact trip you up. It was an alarming spell; it alerted whoever had cast it that their presence was there. He had a feeling he knew exactly what it was, and as much as he’d like to trip it just to get his jolly’s he didn’t know how many Dumbledore could send in a few minutes. 

Harry leapt at the shelves, swinging from one of the affixed candle holders and steadied himself on top of row ninety seven. His sharp green eyes looked from sphere to sphere quicker than a human could breathe. Then he saw it, his eyes zoned in on it gleaming with satisfaction, it was his now. 

S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D  
The Dark Lord  
And (?) Harry Potter 

Harry grabbed the prophecy, with one hand and the other he extended and non-verbally cast the spell. Immediately afterwards, watching as another created prophecy took its place. When Voldemort finally got the courage to come and get it he was in for one hell of a surprise. Laughing in grim amusement, he slid the prophecy into an unbreakable box and put the box into his pocket. Leaping from the shelves and landing on his feet gracefully and far away from the tripping spell. Stiffening he hid at the left side of the door, hearing someone behind it. 

Harry stood still, praying he wasn’t going to be caught; he didn’t want anyone to know he’d been there. He wanted his hold on the Underground complete before Dumbledore even thinks to try and get him. He never would, of that he was one hundred percent certain, and he would kill him if he tried anything again. Then the heartbeat began to fade as the wizard or witch disappeared down the corridor. Once he was sure he’d given him enough time, he opened the door and looked out. Breathing out more of a nervous habit than anything else. Bolting down the corridor he didn’t stop until he got to the stairs, cursing violently he turned back and into the rotating room to avoid being seen. 

Only once two doors closed did Harry emerge, before once again running, instead of running up the stairs, he leapt onto the rail, and jumped up all the levels before jumping over the rail onto the second floor once again. Unfortunately for him, there was too much activity, something must have happened since all the Auror’s, were shouting and yelling. Inwardly cursing, he ran back down the steps to level eight, before bolting through the atrium and using the Floo network to get him back to Potter Manor - nobody thought to stop him, quite thankfully. 

He was spat out at his bedroom fire, to find Severus Snape in his room, snooping through his drawers, if him reading his files on Dumbledore was any indication.


	10. Chapter 10

The Leader 

Chapter 10 

Attraction 

 

Harry froze completely, looking like a sculpture, one that even made Michelangelo's David pale in comparison next to it. For a full minute, he tried to regain control of the fury consuming him whole. Everyone was terrified of him, absolutely everyone he met. They would never dare cross him, never invade his privacy in such a manner. Not without knowing they would be killed for it. Everything he owned personally was here in the manor, the books at the warehouse were in fact books he had triples of, and the second ones had been sold if he'd been willing to part with them. He'd never had privacy until he was eleven years old, Kai had sworn never to go into his private wing, and he never had. Harry's rooms had been at the left side his (Kai's) manor, which now belonged to him. Kai had left him everything, since he didn't have any other family. Harry was extremely possessive of his things, not having anything growing up. Even now it had just gotten steadily worse, he didn't regard it as a problem but others might think it. Think it only, nobody had the guts to speak up and say what they felt. Other than this guy, who had been amongst his possessions he could smell him everywhere. Harry wished he could say he was surprised by this, but he wasn't. Severus had to be the most impatient wizard he'd had ever met. He really did have a death wish; the worst of it was he hadn't forbidden him from going anywhere.

Harry stalked forward, his face a blank mask, getting right up in the Potions Master's face; he just stood there just as impassive as him, although Harry could see a glimmer of sheepishness in his eyes. "If that had been anyone else, they would already be dead where you stand." Harry whispered darkly never removing his eyes from Severus'.

"Then why haven't you already?" enquired Severus, his voice silky and smooth, the darkness lurking behind his voice as well. He couldn't deny he was wary of Harry; vampires were extremely hostile creatures when they wanted to be. Another part of him revelled in the banter, how often did this happen after all? Although it wasn't exactly banter, he was in the wrong and he knew it. He just couldn't help himself, he wanted to find out why Harry had become the man he was. He had to before he died, and he wasn't sure how long he had left.

"I should," whispered Harry, but the reactions his body was having at Severus' close proximity wasn't exactly screaming...kill. Which irritated him, he was a bloody leader, and actions like this could see him being construed as weak. It would have others trying to usurp him, and it was the last thing he needed.

"Get in line," sneered Severus, without any self pity. He'd always known he wouldn't survive the war. Not that it had bothered him really; he didn't have much to live for. How could he when he constantly had to answer to two wizards who believed they had complete control of his life? To make matters worse, he wasn't the first one Dumbledore had used, and it sickened him to the core. Here he was thinking he was a Slytherin, trying to see it through when it's exactly what Dumbledore expected him to do. He didn't know the others in the file he'd been reading, but their incarcerations were rather vicious. Mostly because they had 'let their precious leader down' he'd expressed a deep profound disappointment, 'after giving them a second chance'. In his mind he'd known he was nothing but a convenient tool for Albus, that he would be discarded once his use was over with. Seeing how many others he'd screwed over shocked him though. Just how blinded was everyone that he could continue to do it? Hell walking into the Ministry dragging five Muggles, two Death Eaters and five innocent people and claming they'd let him down and killing them - he would still get away with it. If there was a way he could bring Dumbledore down, he would do it in a heartbeat.

Harry arched an eyebrow silently demanding an explanation, he didn't know if Snape was just a coward or if he was just genuinely too tired to continue on trying to live. He couldn't really call him a coward, he understood what that was like, and ten years at the Dursley's would do that to anyone. He'd had hope that one day his life would be better…for someone who's never had any…well it hit home to him on a personal level. He'd remained distant with the majority of his coven, stepping in when they needed help, without making it seem obvious and would die for each of them, since they would do the same in turn. Yet none of them had the history this man did, he didn't have a full picture yet, but he didn't think it would take much to get it. "Meaning?" asked Harry stepping back, still observing him closely.

Severus abruptly removed the shirt which he'd been wearing since wakening up. He had though as soon as possible put trousers on. Without his favourite cloak he felt extremely naked, he'd worn it for so long it had been a big part of him. The only time he didn't wear it was in his quarters and at Death Eater meetings. Everything he owned was in his quarters…or was it depends on how quickly Dumbledore would have it emptied. When the shirt was removed, Harry saw immediately what the problem was.

"How painful is it?" asked Harry, grabbing a hold of Severus' elbow gazing at the blazing black Dark Mark, half way up his arm his veins were black with a greenish tint as if the tattoo was infecting him. Around the outside of the Mark was red and angry looking, he didn't need to be a genius to realize where it was going to travel - his heart.

Severus gritted his teeth, "Very," replied the tense wizard, unable to reclaim his arm, Harry's grip was far too tight.

Harry touched the mark, feeling the blood pulse quicker under his finger. It was so hot compared to the surrounding skin, definitely some sort of infection. He liked to think that Severus had at least tried a potion to get rid of infections, if he hadn't he wasn't sure how he could prevent himself from going nuts at the wizard.

Severus inhaled sharply; biting down a sigh of relief, the coldness against his irritated throbbing skin was great. It made the pain disappear, however short a time the finger was on it. Coldness, he hadn't thought about that, he'd just been trying to fix it instead of elevating the pain. Which was extreme some times, it was getting more painful as each hour passed. What concerned him was the fact it had happened so quickly and without him realizing what was going on.

"Have you taken any potions?" he asked, his voice curt, magic lashing out in warning, making sure the wizard didn't lie to him.

"They aren't working," sneered Severus, trying to yank back again but failing. They were very well made, expertly done, nearing his level but just a little off in colour but that didn't affect the consistency. No amount of potion will help this infection, nor would any other potion, he'd even taken a cure for poisons again it had no affect.

Harry held out his hand, non-verbally calling for a potion as he pressed Severus into sitting on the bed. He was not happy, Harry could tell by the look on his face. He stayed though, so he was either desperate to survive or just couldn't care. Harry moved a chair over to sit down, so he wasn't hovering over Severus who had tensed noticeably. Grasping onto his arm again, he caught the potion in mid air, sensing Severus' unease.

"Drink," said Harry, handing over the numbing potion. It was better to be consumed than applied tropically it was more affective. "Don't argue."

Severus' entire face was twitching in suppressed fury; nobody told him what to do. Especially not a boy who'd only been on this planet for eighteen years! He was older than him damn it, he could barely tolerate Poppy helping him when he desperately needed it. She was a nurse it was her duty, there was no reason for the boy to be doing this…no not a boy, never a boy in anyone's definition of the word. Harry was a young man, a vampire and leader to boot so why was he helping him? He didn't like things he couldn't understand - and Harry was one of them.

"Severus I am trying to help you, potentially save your life why would you screw your face up at it?" asked Harry, removing his hand from Severus' elbow and leaning back against the chair.

"Only because you want something," snapped Severus, his consternation evident.

"And what is that?" asked Harry, looking bored but deeply serious. "Power? I have enough of my own and a power base that surpasses anyone's in the world. Information? Haven't you already been reading it? I need nothing from you, nothing I can get on my own at any rate. Potions? Again I can brew my own and I have no need for you to brew anything for me. You are powerful, perhaps one of the top ten that I've met, you got the shit end of a deal, but the only reason you survived was because of the Vow but if you break my privacy again nothing not even that will protect you."

"It doesn't explain allowing me to stay here," said Severus, still suspicious but a great deal of it had deflated. If he wasn't needed why on earth was he accommodating him? He was quite frankly baffled, flummoxed, again nothing was making sense. He was used to predicting the world around him, now he felt as if he was in some sort of parallel dimension. The fact he wasn't needed though was a blow to his ego, he was used to being needed for something, whether the intentions were evil or honourable.

Harry sighed, brushing his hand through his long hair, observing Severus in impatience. "What do you think I started here? A place where people could come, those unaccepted by 'polite' society. Where they can practice whatever magic they like without being condemned for it. A place where they can be a family, and form friendships they otherwise wouldn't be able to. The vampires get blood when they need it and the werewolves get the potion so they can take it easier during the full moon. While the other guy's needs aren't as easy to help, they have people who understand them and that... that is what I started. Yes we fight for territory, yes they swear to protect me if they need to but what they get in turn is more important." It's what Kai had wanted, although it had been mingled with the need for revenge on the coven that had killed him. After that one time, he'd never killed needlessly.

"You expect me to believe that's why you started it? If you came out about whom you are the support you could have had would have been immeasurable. Poor misunderstood, betrayed Harry Potter, with something else devastating his young life, regardless the hero shouldered on." said Severus rancour coating his voice.

"Is that jealously I hear? You? And here I was thinking you were the only one in the world who saw past the fucking picture the stupid world had created of me." snapped Harry, irritated.

"I am not jealous," sneered Severus, disgusted.

"No? I find that hard to believe. The tone of your voice would indicate otherwise, I had nothing to do with surviving that attack, my mother successfully cast a rune protection spell seconds before her death. Using her sacrifice to enable it, I do not know where the Boy-Who-Lived story began it wasn't even in the Daily Prophet when the paper wrote about my parents death. Not until two days afterwards, then the story began, up until then it was just exactly what happened. James and Lily died, and I survived and 'You-Know-Know' was destroyed." stated Harry, "I was one years old, and I cant believe you of all people believe the shit they read." standing up moving as far away from Severus as if his stench was foul and he couldn't stand to be within ten feet of him without a barge pole between them. Harry's eyes narrowed when he saw the wizard shifting, he knew.

"You know." said Harry growling low in his throat. "Do not bring up Dumbledore's name; I swear I won't be responsible for what I do to the disgusting wrinkled manipulative bastard."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," said Severus, his voice tense, he sounded furious, then again he'd been furious with Dumbledore over the prophecy. From what he could remember Harry had adored the ground Dumbledore walked on, it had been disgusting really. "What made you hate him?" quietly enduring the pain and keeping it hidden.

"Back to that?" asked Harry dryly, so Dumbledore had begun the whole Boy-Who-Lived nonsense? He shouldn't have been surprised; because of him the entire world thought he was responsible to bring Voldemort down. No he knew why, the prophecy, but Dumbledore had made it literally impossible for him to get out of it - if he'd remained in the magical world. Thank Merlin he didn't give a shit about many of the wizards and witches. As much as he wanted to make them pay for pinning all their hopes, dreams and bloody demands on his shoulders, he'd never let anything happen to his people. "Are you going to take the potion and allow me to help you?"

"If you tell me about your past, yes." said Severus, knowing it wasn't much of a bargain.

"You know all about me, after all I was Hogwarts newest celebrity." said Harry, his voice sneering two particular words.

"Touché," drawled Severus, he hadn't said anything that wasn't strictly true. Opening his mouth, ready to say something else, but before he could so much as get a single letter of a word out, he doubled over as a particular stab of pain overcame him. Clamping his hand over the mark, he squashed it, unable to breathe for the agony thrumming through him.

"Easy, you might want to breathe," said Harry stepping back beside him, opening the vial waiting for Severus to ride the pain out.

"Easier…said…than…done." rasped Severus, panting as it ceased for a moment. With shaky hands, no witty comeback, too sore to even think of one, he drank the potion, without so much as a grimace. It began working immediately, allowing Severus to sit up straighter, too proud to allow anyone to see him less than his best. Well any more than he already had done, and the vampire said nothing about it.

"This might hurt…despite the potion," said Harry blankly, holding onto his arm.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" demanded Severus, grunting in frustration unable to beat the strength of a vampire. "Do not bite me." he would deny his voice squeaked until his dying day.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do, but you wont be infected." said Harry, if this didn't work he didn't know what would. Even then it was probably only a temporary solution; he would just be delaying the inevitable for a few months. Even turning him wouldn't help; the magic in the mark would still be there. Bearing his teeth, he bit down on the mark, and begun the process of sucking the poison from the wound. Gagging in disgust the smell and taste of it was fucking disgusting. Stopping, he spat the black poison into the bin feeling utterly revolted, nonetheless he continued until his veins were no longer black, the underlying colour was still there though. Confirming Harry's suspicions that it was indeed a temporary measure.

"When did you notice this? And how far along was it?" asked Harry, after refreshing his mouth. It hadn't got a good glimpse when he'd been shown it earlier.

"It probably started the second I got away from the Dark Lord," said Severus, wrapping bandages around his wound magically, before returning his wand to its holster. "I didn't notice it until a few hours ago." more specifically while he was reading the recipe about Harry's version of Veritaserum he'd felt it burning. Shrugged it off but then began to realize it felt different, more menacing. He knew his days were numbered but he found he didn't really care.

"It moves fast, turning you wouldn't change it, but like all things there's a solution if you look hard enough." stated Harry simply.

"Why do you never answer anything personal?" enquired Severus, thank Merlin the pain was gone, surprisingly not even the bite hurt, but given time he was sure it would.

"You tell me why I should, and then I will answer something." stated Harry standing up and replacing the chair to its corner in the room.

Severus could find nothing to say to reply to that statement.

"Why are you so desperate to find out about my life?" asked Harry, curiously, his mind drifting from idea to idea on how to stop the mark claiming Severus' life.

"Other than the fact you made me break my vow?" Severus replied sardonically.

"I made you?" replied Harry, incredulity wafting off him in waves. "You have no right laying that at my feet, you know what fuck you." with that Harry felt, knowing if he stayed he would do something he would later regret…maybe.


	11. Chapter 11

The Leader 

Chapter 11 

An Apology 

“How have they been?” asked Harry, sitting his attention focused on four of his best spies, Tray, Caron, Jacks and Shade kept an eye on the Covens who agreed to join his side, to become one with the fold. There were restrictions, they had to stop the attacks, forewarn all their people of the change of leader. They would no longer go to Damien they would come to him, and if they showed signs of aggression he would have to deal with them. He didn’t like it, since it had the potential to set of the entire clan. However, he couldn’t risk an ambush; he would rather fight on their territory than his own. Especially when they were not expecting an attack, which would lead them to being deeply unprepared. 

“Actually they’ve been really quiet, it’s rather daunting,” said Caron. 

“Do you suspect they are up to something?” asked Harry, his green eyes gleaming darkly. He hoped not, Damien had been rather willing to go ahead with it. Sure he knew it was inevitable but he hadn’t had any plans to try and prevent it. He knew because he’d read the vampire’s mind during their meeting. Contrary to popular belief, not all vampires had mind shields, it was easier for them to learn Occlumency and Legilimency but it didn’t mean anything if they didn’t already know their crafts. 

“I have no idea,” admitted Caron. 

“Keep an eye on them; I will get Rick to speak to some of them, see if he can get a better understanding of what they are up to. If they are up to anything, with a bit of luck they won’t try anything.” stated Harry firmly. 

“Will do.” stated Caron and Clay immediately. 

“I’ve been told Dumbledore has taken an unhealthy interest in---” Rick cut off, slightly surprised to see someone human enter Harry’s domain. Occasionally he could smell them in Harry’s room other than that; he’d never met any of them. He hadn’t realized Severus Snape had stayed; he couldn’t help but throw a speculative look at Harry. A young man who could barely tolerate company, no doubt due to his upbringing being mocked, ridiculed and bullied by everyone. 

Severus stood stock still; the only sign of apprehension was the smell wafting from him. He had spent the past day trying to work up the courage to apologise. He knew it wasn’t Harry’s fault; it was just his irritation at not getting the answers he desired. He’d spent three hours trying to find him in this huge manor; he hadn’t even heard anyone coming in. Now he was in a room surrounded by ten vampires, for a leader and his subjects it was rather cosy. The Dark Lord always sat on a throne, with the Death Eaters either standing or sitting according to their position. A round table, which was exactly what they had here, gave the impression of equality, had done especially in the magical world since the time of Merlin. 

“Are you just going to stand there?” stated Harry calmly, and when Severus didn’t move he spoke again. “Sit.” he was rather hoping Severus knew better than to start any of his usual defiance right now. No not defiance he was just too damn proud to want to take orders anymore, he was tired of it he could see it in every line of his face. 

Severus bit his tongue, as much as he would have liked to goad Harry, he knew deep down it would be a bad idea surrounded by all these people. They all deeply respected Harry, as evident by the fact they said and did nothing when he was invited to sit with them. He could remember the Dark Lord being like that, before the prophecy came out and he became absolutely obsessed with killing children. The Dark Lord had lost a great deal of respect when he voiced his intentions. The only difference was nobody had dared to say anything to Voldemort, for fear of being the target of his anger. So without complaint, Severus took a seat, his entire body stiff and unyielding refusing to look at anyone. 

“Continue, Rick.” said Harry, nodding his head in the Rick’s direction. 

“As I was saying, Dumbledore’s taken an interest in us, he’s been asking around,” said Rick. 

“Who has he been asking?” asked Harry frowning in contemplation; he didn’t want Dumbledore finding out about him. Not even finding out about the Prophecy had changed matters. In fact it just made him realize the full extent of WHY Dumbledore had done what he did. It didn’t excuse him; in fact he still wanted to kill him which he would if he continued on his path. 

“Fletcher,” stated Brecon, “He didn’t reveal anything though. He knows better than that, he’d continued digging though and Fletcher says he won’t stop until he finds someone who will talk.” 

“He wont.” added Severus. “I’m surprised he hasn’t already got someone talking. He has connections everywhere; Fletcher is just one of many.” 

“Do you know names?” asked Rick, his eyes pensive. 

“He never reveals his ‘confidential informants’.” said Severus sneering the words in distain. It’s what Dumbledore always calls them, rather boasted about it in Order meetings. The idiots he associated himself with all gazed at him in awe as if he was the second coming of Merlin. As if the ‘Great and powerful’ Albus Dumbledore was the only person in the world to have people doing his dirty work. “Unless of course he was being deceitful and only has one or two.” 

“It’s a smart move to make;” admitted Harry wryly, “All warfare is based on deception.” 

Severus gaped at the Harry for a second before his face was clear of any emotion. Harry Potter had read the Art of War by Sun Tzu. When would the world stop surprising him? He wasn’t used to it, but since he’d been caught as a spy things just keep happening. He had felt more in the past week than he had in years. It was oddly refreshing even if he wouldn’t admit it, since change didn’t come well to him. In fact he hated it, and being away from all he knew wasn’t helping much either. 

“We still haven’t seen anything remotely resembling Pettigrew,” said Wyatt, giving Snape a sidelong glance. 

“I’m not surprised, I doubt he leaves Voldemort’s side.” said Harry grimly. 

Severus snorted in bitter amusement, “You’ll find you are wrong, he’s constantly spying on something or someone. From his own followers to enemies he wants taken care of. The Dark Lord cannot stand him, and often threatens to feed him to Nagini. His snake.” Severus told them, his eyes dark with the need for vengeance. 

“Interesting,” murmured Harry, quietly. Rubbing at his chin thoughtfully, as he dwelled on the subject. “Do you have any suspicions on where he may go next?” 

“No, but I do know where you will find him when he’s called.” said Severus, “I will tell you on one condition.” 

The others all looked bemused at that, staring between them wondering how it would go. 

“Which is?” asked Harry, a sparkle in his eyes as he looked at Severus. 

“I get to torture him.” growled Severus.   
“Alright, but nothing permanent and nothing that can point back to you, when we’re finished he goes to the Ministry.” said Harry seriously. “You don’t have to worry about it being swept under the carpet; I’ve got quite a few people in high ranking places within the Ministry that will prevent it if they try.” 

“Very well,” conceded Severus, knowing it was probably the best he could get. He at least had the comfort that Harry wasn’t doing this for Sirius Black. He loathed the wizard with every iota of his being, although lately it hadn’t been a problem. Black had been quiet, too quiet actually. It certainly wasn’t normal Black behaviour, not that he ever dwelled on it for long. So deep in thought he was, he didn’t hear the others heading away after talking to Harry for a while longer. 

“Why did you come in?” asked Harry curiously, gazing at the wizard arching an eyebrow his way. 

Severus looked around confused, where the hell had everyone gone? He knew they were vampires but this was taking the piss it made him feel deeply vulnerable. He was used to being aware of everything around him, being able to hear even the lowest of sounds. It had served him well as a spy, and enabled him to stay ahead in the game…at least until Pettigrew had gotten one up on him. He envied the vampires; they had abilities he could only dream of. 

“They’ve gone, when you feel up to revealing where Pettigrew will be I’ll send them to scout the area. Once they have a lock in on his scent he will caught within a few weeks.” said Harry. “What did you want?” 

“What makes you think I wanted anything?” asked Severus. 

“Other than fact you looked as if you’d been stunned for a few seconds, obviously not expecting everyone here…” said Harry, picking up his goblet and taking a large drink from it. 

Severus shifted, not out of fear but the sound that had come out of Harry’s throat, the wicked throaty moan and his now ruby red lips. His eyes were dilated in what could only be described as lust but only for a few seconds. They dulled somewhat, as he was waiting patiently still staring at him. Merlin help him, but that was bloody hot, reigning himself in, especially seeing the smirk he got himself into gear. “I cannot tell you where exactly he will be but I can show you the area next to it.” said Severus. 

“No problem.” said Harry. “Any luck with the books?” 

“Nothing, I think the Dark Lord created the mark himself to prevent anyone from being able to remove it.” said Severus, feeling dishearten all over again. 

“Can you remember the words he used?” enquired Harry, placing the empty goblet back on the table. 

“He spoke Parseltongue,” said Severus petulantly, “He’s a parselmouth.” 

“Perfect,” said Harry his lips twitching in supreme satisfaction. 

“How’s that?” drawled Severus sarcasm coming out thick and deep. 

“I’m a parselmouth,” stated Harry, “I have a pensive; if you are willing to put the memory in I may be able to unveil the mystery.” 

“You?” gaped Severus. 

“Yes, Me.” said Harry rolling his eyes. “I have Slytherin blood running through me, from my father’s side.” its one of the things Kai had done after he’d become a vampire. Did a lineage test on him; it hadn’t surprised either of them since Kai already knew about Harry’s ability.   
Severus laughed in cynical amusement, oh if only he’d known that while James Potter was alive. It certainly would have made his day, being able to tell the Gryffindor that he was in fact of Slytherin blood. 

“Yes, hilarious.” sighed Harry, shaking his head not understanding the hilarity of the situation. 

“Look I wanted to apologize for what I said the other day,” said Severus sobering quickly. 

“Forget about it, I have.” said Harry, his eyes said it would never be forgotten though. 

“May I borrow your House-Elf?” enquired Severus, glad he wouldn’t have to grovel more. 

“Why?” asked Harry, his green eyes intense. 

“I want my things, everything I have in the world is in Hogwarts.” said Severus, his voice impassive but his gaze showed just how much he valued his personal possessions. 

“You think it will still be there?” said Harry doubtfully. 

“I am hoping my wards will be strong enough to have kept him out…even if it wasn’t the case my items would have merely been boxed up by the elves and hopefully not destroyed.” said Severus. 

“Dobby?” called Harry firmly. 

“Yes sir? How can Dobby be helping Masters Harry, Severus?” said the House-Elf popping into the meeting room. 

“Dobby please go to Hogwarts to retrieve Severus’ belongings, make sure you are not seen. If they aren’t in his rooms, enquire about their whereabouts, try your best to get them. Return here once you have them, is that understood?” said Harry decisively. 

“Dobby will do Masters wishes.” said Dobby, popping away. 

“Thank you,” said Severus quietly, wincing in discomfort. 

“Let me see it,” demanded Harry, a frown twisting his features. 

“It’s fine.” Severus bit out tersely. 

Harry just stared at him frostily, his hand outstretched. 

With a much put upon sigh, he reluctantly handed over his arm, wrist up so he could see the mark once again for himself. Harry looked at it concerned, it had only been a day yet the redness was travelling alarmingly up his arm already. By tomorrow it would near his shoulder he would bet. Which meant the ‘poison’ was adapting, working faster than it had the last time. Or maybe it had something to do with him being asleep or almost in a coma that prevented it from spreading so rapidly. “I’ll need that memory now; you need to look up more information just in case it isn’t Voldemort’s own creation.” 

“Do not ask why, I am quite frankly fed up with that question.” warned Harry adding it when he noticed Severus opening his mouth again. “Just accept that there are people out there who would do something for someone without demanding anything in return.” he wasn’t a heartless bastard who would let someone else die especially without trying to help. 

“There is no such person in existence.” murmured Severus defiantly. 

Harry didn’t reply, he stood up and took his pensive from its niche and placed it on the table in front of Severus. Waiting patiently for the wizard to remove the memory. Once immersed he got a glimpse of what an eighteen year old Severus Snape looked like. Only Harry looked beyond the clothes, the impassive face to see the real Severus - a lonely young teenager striving to be better than the circumstances allowed. A boy who was desperate for acceptance, love even, whether he would admit it or not and most of all he wanted accolades, to know he’d done something spectacular. Someone nobody else had done…but ended up ensnared in the spider’s web after being invited to his parlour. Severus had ended up a fly, one who had managed to eventually escape the web of deception before it was too late.


	12. Chapter 12

The Leader 

Chapter 12 

Finding a cure 

Severus sat watching the pensive agitated, he wasn’t sure why. The thought of Harry seeing him so weak and subjugating himself to another made him extremely uneasy. Why would it? It made no sense to him, he hadn’t felt like this when Dumbledore saw the memory, and the dozen others after it. To begin with Dumbledore hadn’t trusted a word he said; only his memory had been sufficient. It was only after the war escalated that he begun asking for only verbal statements. There was just no time to sleep, never mind view memories that he could just hear about within five minutes - if that. 

How would the vampire react? Would he find out about the mark and remove it from his arm? No he couldn’t allow himself to get carried away. The probability of him dying was extremely high, depressing as it may seem, he’d had no delusions of outliving the war. The life a spy, sleep with one eye open, cherish the days as they come and never take anything for granted. He had been able to do all but one of those things, cherish he had not. What was in his life for him to cherish? A cold bed, a lonely solitude, albeit his own making he couldn’t trust anyone. A necessary sacrifice, he could never have lived with himself should he have involved someone in his game of cat and mouse with the Dark Lord. It wasn’t just the Dark Lord though was it? They would have had to put up with Dumbledore as well. 

Just as suddenly as Harry vanished, he reappeared steady on his feet as he stared at the pensive with a strange look on his face. He had seen a lot during his life, but that look he couldn’t decipher. Was it the first time Harry…no damn it, Potter he didn’t want to be familiar with the boy. Who was he kidding? It already was, he couldn’t help it, he wasn’t reminded of the boy’s father and that helped him see Harry as his own man. “What’s wrong?” asked Severus, his voice cautious and suspicious at the same time. 

“I’ve never heard of it, I have five Parselmagic books but nothing like that.” replied Harry impassive now, revealing nothing on his thoughts or feelings. 

“Parselmagic?” enquired Severus, his black eyes flashing with surprise. “There are books written in the language?” he has thought it was a spoken language only. 

“Not many, considering it was only tied to one specific family.” revealed Harry, “The Slytherin line used to be quite expansive, until they began to marry within their own family. Their cousins, it began with squibs then it spread out into the Slytherin madness, or rather Gaunt madness as they were known at the time. Voldemort probably inherited it as well, but with the infusion of Muggle blood made him a bigger threat than the rest of his family line combined. His fear of death led him down a path that created more insanity if you’d believe it.” 

“More insane? You mean the rituals he did to stop himself dying?” asked Severus inquisitively. The Dark Lord went on about it often enough, but he hadn’t thought much of it. 

“It was more than just rituals,” Harry told him grimly, removing Severus’ memory from his pensive and placing it in a vial. It was extremely odd and disconcerting replacing a memory, he knew the wizard would probably prefer to do it alone. He handed it over without a comment. 

“How do you know that?” demanded Severus unable to help himself, he shouldn’t be demanding anything from this vampire - he’d already proved himself a formidable opponent. He hadn’t seen him in action yet, to be frank he didn’t want to either. Biting his tongue, wondering if he would even get an answer now. 

“Follow me,” said Harry grimly, moving towards the door, and opening it. Once he saw Severus was moving, he began walking down the hall and back towards the library again. 

Nothing short of death could have prevented Severus from following, its how much he wanted to know what Harry did. 

The library door was open; both of them entered it, Severus stood and watched Harry stalk towards the large ornate desk in the corner. It was extremely old fashioned, an antique, with probably a dozen secret compartments within it. Severus looked it over with shrewd eyes, and came to the realization it was a Muggle one. The wizarding world didn’t make them that way, not even back then. It became apparent it had been modified, since Harry’s hands went further than would be possible in such a small normal space. 

“Tell me what this is,” stated Harry, placing it on the desk watching Severus closely.   
Stepping forward until he was in front of it, he frowned; he could sense the dark magic on it. Flicking his wand out he began to cast a series of detecting charms. Each one failed to tell him what it was, which deeply perturbed him, why wouldn’t it reveal what it was? Severus cast a few others he knew, not as dark in nature. He wasn’t surprised when they turned up blank as well. If he couldn’t work out what on earth it was - why could Harry? Not giving in he continued to try, not liking the thought of being outdone. 

“Alright, I give. What the hell is it?” asked Severus completely exasperated. “Other than a mangled excuse for a dark detector.” the irony of course wasn’t lost on him. 

“Ever heard of Horcruxes?” asked Harry seriously, showing how sombre he was about the entire situation. 

“Excuse me?” rasped Severus, praying he had heard wrong, surely he hadn’t said what he thought he had. 

“It’s the remains of a Horcrux,” Harry repeated sombrely. 

“Where…how…when?” Severus said utterly flummoxed. Something that had never happened to him before, at least not to this extent. The ability to keep his senses around him had helped keep his position as spy from being found out. Right now he couldn’t summon any of his usual masks. 

“That one was inside me,” revealed Harry, not sure about sharing such personal information. 

“Inside? You?” Severus blindly sought a seat to sit in, and sat down or more like slumped into it shocked to the core. “How? And how the hell did you find out?” 

“My Sire found it, I was half way through the process of becoming a vampire.” stated Harry blankly. Showing none of his heartache, he missed Kai every day. He was the only father figure he remembered, and the only one that mattered to him. “He found two individual magical signatures inside me, he knew one wasn’t mine. He realized what it was and removed it, placing it in this and destroying it.” gesturing to the mangled dark detector that Kai had bought him a few days into staying at his manor. 

“Half way through?” queried Severus, as his mind tried to process the rest of it. A human Horcrux, he’d never heard the likes of it before. Why would the Dark Lord make Harry Potter into a Horcrux when he was planning on killing him? It made absolutely no sense. Standing up he began to pace restlessly, while his mind ran a mile a minute. The only reason he could deduce from the entire situation was that Harry had to be an accidental one. 

“I see you are beginning to understand,” said Harry smoothly, his green eyes twinkling in the light gleaming through the windows. Watching the wizard pace, finding himself drawn to certain parts of his body, his long nimble fingers, his thin lips, he certainly wouldn’t mind nibbling on them. Oh Merlin, he so had to go out and get himself laid. This possessiveness with Severus had to stop before he did something he shouldn’t. 

“He has more than one,” croaked Severus, the war seemed endless now, just how the hell did they go around collecting pieces of the Dark Lord’s soul? How did they even begin to fathom how many he had? He was insane enough to have a trail of them lying strewn around the globe. 

“Probably created more since,” said Harry, “I doubt anyone knows, so he kills alone without backup then creates the Horcrux.” 

“Not always,” replied Severus immediately, “He was alone when he went after your family, and had no intentions of creating any then.” 

“Touché,” Harry replied dipping his head sideways in respect of his statement. 

“Does Dumbledore know?” mused Severus speaking to himself. 

“There was a rumour that Dumbledore killed Voldemort, I think one year after I left Hogwarts…is there any credence to it?” Harry asked sitting down. 

“Yes, it’s true, although nobody is supposed to know about it.” admitted Severus. He knew because one of the portraits guarding his private quarters liked to inform him of everything that goes on at Hogwarts. 

“Is there anything else you can tell me about what happened during that time?” enquired Harry. 

“Nothing,” said Severus, “Well other than Ginny Weasley’s death.” 

“Ah, Ronald’s sister,” said Harry, “Horcruxes thrive on slowly ensnaring ones soul, until they draw in the affected person’s soul in as their own. Once they have enough strength they basically snuff the others soul until the person becomes comatose. Is it possible that she managed to get her hands on one of the Dark Lords Horcruxes?” 

“I don’t see how, but it’s the only thing that makes sense.” Severus stated grimly. “Especially considering the portrait told me the Dark Lord looked barely seventeen.” he had stupidly thought the portrait was exaggerating and the Dark Lord had simply managed to regain his former body perhaps a little younger. 

“Too bad it can’t be figure out where she could have picked it up,” said Harry, “It would certainly make things easier on me.” 

“You’ve been looking for them?” asked Severus staring inquisitively at Harry, seeing him in a new light. 

“I do what I can, when I can.” Harry replied coolly. Which wasn’t much admittedly, especially with trying to organize the underworld, it’s not as if he could go off on Horcrux hunts every few days. He had to show his face in his territory otherwise the others might try and rebel. He demanded total obedience from his people, they knew the consequences should they try anything. 

“If anyone knows about his…Horcruxes it will be Peter Pettigrew.” said Severus, “He was with him constantly for an entire year before the Dark Lord would let him out of his sight.” 

“I’ll question him about it.” said Harry, replacing the broken remains in his secret hidey hole, which wasn’t so secret anymore. 

“Dobby has Master Severus’ belongings, Master Harry.” said Dobby looking smug. 

“What did you do, Dobby?” asked Harry eyeing his mischievous House-Elf. 

“Nasty wizard Dumbledore tried to stop, Dobby. Master told Dobby to return, so Dobby did.” said the House-Elf. 

“WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?” requested Harry enunciating each word. 

“Dobby banished the bad wizard into the Lake without clothes Master Harry.” confessed Dobby, his green eyes beginning to shine apprehensively. He’d never been made to punish himself; in fact his Master had forced him to stop. Would his Master punish him for doing this? He seemed really angry. 

Harry’s eyebrows disappeared as he stared at Dobby, his lips pursed as he tried to stifle his amusement. He’d thrown Dumbledore naked into the lake? Oh that was just classic, without his wand he would have to actually get out and return to Hogwarts in the state he was in. Harry chortled in laughter before getting control of himself; he noticed to his secret delight that Severus too was finding it difficult to hold in his own mirth. 

“Where will Dobby put everything, Master Harry?” enquired Dobby positively beaming, his grin almost tearing his face in two. He had made his Master happier than he’d ever seen him, actually made him laugh - he was over the moon. 

“Give it to me,” demanded Severus immediately; it was his property after all. 

Harry nodded curtly to Dobby, without words telling him to do as he was told, even though he wasn’t the slightest bit happy with the way he was talking to his House-Elf. 

Dobby clicked his fingers and seven large cardboard boxes appeared in front of Severus. All that could be seen over the boxes was his head; he wasn’t amused if the droll look on his face was anything to go by. It was his own fault after all, he had demanded them, and his Master had nodded his head. 

“Is there any more?” asked Severus sarcastically. 

“You did demand them,” Harry replied snorting in enjoyment. “Follow me.” 

“Why?” asked Severus, what else was he going to learn? His mind was blown as it was trying to digest everything he’d learned. 

“Why does everything have to be a fight with you?” hissed Harry, his eyes flashing showing his anger.   
“Does Master Harry want his dinner now?” asked Dobby, knowing his Master got really irritated when he was hungry. Some days he needed more blood than others, just like humans sometimes ate more food one day to the next. 

“I’ll take it in my office in five minutes,” Harry said, quirking his lips at Dobby, letting him know he’d done a good job. “Come, its only two doors down.” 

“Very well,” said Severus cautiously, making his way around Harry, and giving him a wide berth. He didn’t want to end up the vampire’s dinner thank you very much. This was the first time he’d seen Harry lose his composure, either dredging all this up and been emotionally exhausting (which he didn’t believe) or he would soon go into blood lust. Blood lust if the books were right was just being extremely hungry and ill-tempered. You would be like that for a few days, and if you still hadn’t fed then you would go into a blood rage. Which would cause the vampire to kill the first living thing (whether it was an animal or human) that crossed his or hers path. He did ponder briefly what Harry chose to drink from - human or animal. 

Harry walked towards the bedroom, not apologizing, the urge was there oddly enough he’d never apologized in years and refused to do so now. It was a sign of weakness to apologize, and he couldn’t be seen as weak, not that he was. Although if the circumstances permitted it, he would say sorry if he had to. He opened it and gestured for Severus to go in, rolling his eyes when he edged in watching him suspiciously. 

Stalking in he watched Severus closely, he was surprised, and he liked the room if his admiration was anything to go on. Harry moved towards the other door and opened it, showing the luxurious black tiled en-suite with the large shower, which could easily fit up to five people inside. 

“That door is a cupboard, but down here,” continued Harry, opening the door just three feet from the bedroom door they’d just come through. “Is a personalised Potions lab, you will find many potion ingredients in here that you wouldn’t want to bring into Hogwarts. Its still a bit dusty since its just finished being created for you, by a few of my people.” when he finished his statement he climbed down the ladder and into the lab. 

Severus followed feeling a deep thrum in his heart that he didn’t really understand. It took everything in him not to drop his jaw when the lab was revealed to him. It was large; the stone was painted cream to give it a light and airy appearance despite it being underground. Seven individual silver marble counters in different places, two large sinks at the back with large spikes sticking out for the cauldrons to be placed in them to try off. The cooling trays he’d seen in the other lab were present here as well; they weren’t on the market so the coven had made them especially for him. Small cupboards in all directions close to the wall, with labels clearly stating what was in them. Vials, stirrers, cauldrons, knifes, scales, corks, racks, mortar and pestles, dragon hide gloves, aprons and mats the list was frankly endless. Specialised cupboards with distinctive needs. Plants and herbs that needed cold or hot environments. Then the main ones for all the potions he created right next to him. This…this was a dream lab for any novice or serious potion brewer. 

“What do you…?” Severus stopped in mid-sentence, knowing better than to ask that question. 

“Nothing, just trying to keep your ass alive.” stated Harry wryly, and what an ass it was, he wouldn’t mind getting a piece of it. Cursing inwardly, he jumped through the hole not bothering with the ladders and Apparated away, this was getting ridiculous. Why the hell was he obsessing over Severus? Why did he want him? Sure he’d had his share of partners but never had he felt such a pull before in his life.


	13. Chapter 13

The Leader 

Chapter 13 

Seeing The Emerging Side 

To say Severus Snape felt overwhelmed by everything that had happened so far would be the biggest understatement in the world. He had been waiting for the other shoe to drop, at some point, but so far it hadn’t happened. He would have loved to believe it wouldn’t, but he was a spy, he’d seen sides to people that others wouldn’t ever believe, even if he told them. Last night he had spent the majority of his time in the new lab, unable to help the elation that had poured off him. The ingredients…dear Merlin, the bloody ingredients were rare, hard to come by and just down right forbidden by the Ministry of Magic. If this property was ever found there was little doubt they had enough evidence to arrest the owner. Eventually he had come up the ladder and scrawled into the bed, if he was being left alone well he might as well take advantage of it. 

Dobby had brought him a large brunch, before disappearing on him. There was so much he wanted to ask, so much he didn’t know. He wasn’t used to it, and he felt well and truly out of his element…but safe, even if he didn’t want to acknowledge it. The wards he could feel them thrumming around him, making him feel as though he would never be discovered. Considering Harry Potter had been building up an arsenal that made Voldemort look insignificant that was saying something. At least he spoke as if he did at any rate, but he hasn’t seen evidence of it yet. 

Finally unable to put off facing Harry any longer, he got out of the bed and ambled towards the wardrobe. The House-Elf had put his personal belongings away, without even asking him as well. He couldn’t be too annoyed, but it did cause him to feel a pang of something unidentifiably to thrum through him. He felt it when he first moved into Hogwarts, had his own private quarters, a place where he could drop all masks and actually relax. Although it had been a long time since he’d even felt remotely close to that feeling, years even. Hogwarts had ceased being his home when it became apparent he was less than a pawn on a chess board between two powerful wizards. 

It was odd being in his robes again, he found them itchy and uncomfortable. He would never admit it even on his death bed, that he had liked wearing the borrowed loose fitting clothes from Harry. They had smelt like him, it made him feel safe and wasn’t that just bloody bizarre? He was very good at ignoring all his inconvenient and problematic emotions. Turning on his heels, he made it all of three steps before he turned back around and took the damn uncomfortable teaching robes he had on. Sliding the comfortable one Harry had put on his sleeping form at some point. He refused to think further on THAT titbit. He hadn’t undressed in front of anyone since he got the Dark mark. 

Severus walked out the room after that, wondering why he was beginning to feel now all of times. He had barely felt anything, any ounce of emotion since he took the mark…except that one Halloween night. The emotions had hit him full torrent force bringing him to his knees. The house was quiet…far too quiet…the vampire couldn’t possibly trust him! He had been caught red handed going through his property. Well he had been more interested in the folders he had of every Hogwarts teacher admittedly. He had been included in it as well; whoever he got his information from was very thorough in his search for it. 

“Dobby?” called Severus, after twenty minutes of futile searching. 

“What can Dobby do for Master Snape?” asked the House-Elf appearing before the Potions Master. 

“Where is Harry?” enquired Severus. 

“Master Harry has gone out,” said Dobby his eyes shuttered he would reveal no more. 

“You belonged to the Malfoys didn’t you?” stated Severus, eyeing the diminutive creature curiously.   
“Dobby did,” agreed the House-Elf eyeing Severus just as cautious as he felt. 

“How did you come to be in the services of Harry Potter?” Severus wondered Lucius Malfoy wouldn’t have dared to let the creature go. 

“Harry Potter freed me from my old, bad, evil Master,” said Dobby his eyes gleaming with pleasure. There was no denying that he was glad to be out from Malfoys services. 

“How? I somehow doubt Lucius Malfoy would have let you go.” said Severus cautious now. He knew Lucius wouldn’t have, so how the hell had Potter managed to get around the bond between Master and servant? He knew the young vampire was resourceful, but to this extent? 

A pop startled their conversation and abruptly ended it. 

“Hello Rick, can Dobby be helping you?” asked Dobby, immediately welcoming the new vampire. 

“No, thank you, Dobby, I am here for Severus,” said Rick, smiling at the small creature, nodding his head in a way Dobby was familiar with. It was a way of letting Dobby, know he wasn’t needed, but his service was appreciated nonetheless. 

“Me?” frowned Severus, his spine stiffening defiantly. Staring at the vampire, wondering if he was somehow related to either the Prewitts or Weasleys. He certainly had a striking resemblance to the family; it certainly didn’t help with the hair colour. 

Rick nodded curtly, “My Lord is going to be unavailable for at least the rest of the day, and perhaps longer I thought you might like to see what we are about. I wish to introduce you to people within the circle.” 

“Circle?” repeated Severus, his eye twitching slightly, it reminded him too much of the Dark Lord and his little sanctum of ‘Inner circle Death Eaters’. 

“You met a few of us; we are the only ones with collective knowledge of everything that goes on. The others don’t, all information is compartmentalized. We don’t fear that there is a spy, but with the Ministry we are always cautious with what less than stellar dueller’s know.” stated Rick, having Harry’s permission to answer all Severus Snape’s questions. 

Severus reluctantly nodded his head, understanding it in a way he wished he didn’t. If they were compromised it was better if only so much information got out. They could recover from that, but if everyone knew everything, there was more chance of it being leaked out. It’s exactly what he would have done, if he’d had a desire for his own side. “Where has he gone?” Severus’ desire to know more was getting the better of him. 

“He did not say,” replied Rick, “Do you wish to come?” this human was as vigilant and guarded as they came. He liked it; perhaps that’s why Harry had a grudging respect for him as well. It was obvious Harry wanted him on his side; he was beginning to suspect there was more to it. He would learn in time, one thing he’d learned with Harry was patience. He moved with a skilled Master playing at chess, each move was anticipated, thought-out and planned flawlessly without anyone being hurt. He didn’t move to quickly, didn’t want too much too soon, he’d said often enough that it was why so many had failed in the past. Harry never allowed harm to come to those he cared for, he would put himself in the way first. Not something a normal leader would do, and that, that was why everyone respected and cared for their leader. 

“Yes,” stated Severus firmly, perhaps he would get more answers to his questions along the way. 

“I’ll need to Apparate you,” said Rick, he’d been specifically told not to let Severus use to much magic. Harry thinks it was somehow tied into how quickly the poison spread through the Dark Mark on his arm. He had no definitive proof, but he didn’t want to take any chances. He was also to keep an eye on him too, the Mark was killing him slowly, and if he had to he would suck the poison from the wound. 

Arching an eyebrow “I think I can manage on my own.” he stated derisively. Try as he may he wasn’t able to keep the scorn from his mouth. It just came too naturally to him, and he was no weak wizard so it was also pride talking. He had a lot to be proud of, it didn’t matter if the things he wasn’t proud of outweighed the stuff that was. 

“You won’t be able to get there, the wards are as strong, if not more so than even the wards surrounding this manor.” stated Rick sharply. 

“Very well,” said Severus grudgingly, not happy the slightest, but if it got him out for a while he couldn’t grumble…too much. 

Rick nodded, but respectfully walked over slowly, allowing the wizard to see each move he took. He latched onto an arm, his left upper arm, so his wand arm was free - as well as his back. He had a feeling this wizard wouldn’t like anyone at his back, if anyone was - they would be on the receiving end of some seriously nasty curses. He Apparated both of them into the warehouse itself. 

“Where exactly are we?” asked Severus staring around, his eyebrows getting higher up each time he spotted something he did not expect. Which was nearly every damn thing in the open plan warehouse, it boggled his mind. 

“London, the entire area is owned by Harry, and he’s made sure its secure.” revealed Rick, watching the wizard amused. This man had preconceived notions about who they were, and what they did. He understood now why Harry had recommended they show him around; let him see everything for himself. Not that he had to worry about Severus revealing information. Both sides wanted him dead after all; he literally had nowhere else to go. Which disgusted him, a man of his talents being hunted down. 

“Not secure enough,” snorted Severus in contempt. “Dumbledore got through them in just a few seconds, by himself without back up.” 

“Think about it, My Leader is extremely powerful, what reason would he have in letting Dumbledore through when he was by himself?” said Wyatt, staring down at the wizard, from where he climbed down the stairs. He was bristling with indignation at the scorn dripping from Snape’s mouth. He had a right to be, after everything Harry had done for them he didn’t deserve to be doubted. 

“Appearance of being less powerful, less of a threat. If the situation got out of control it would be less people to deal with.” sighed Severus, dipping his head in respect. He was still thinking of Harry as a stupid harebrained Gryffindor he’d known during his first year…wasn’t he? In regards to magical powers yes, but in looks no. He was very aware of Harry’s presence, and he was unsure of how to deal with it. 

“Exactly,” replied Wyatt smugly, “He removed five of the more powerful wards when he heard Dumbledore was coming our way. He’s very big on everyone underestimating him, can’t complain it’s worked so far.” 

“I am beginning to see that,” confessed Severus dryly, a shiver coursing through him as he remembered his magical display. 

“I’m Wyatt by the way,” said the vampires, his face stretched out in a wide grin, showing his dimples. 

“Severus,” replied the Potions Master curtly, dipping his head again in respect. 

“Everyone in the field?” asked Brecon, popping into existence, having Apparated from who knows where. 

“Probably,” laughed Rick, shaking his head in amusement. 

“The field is where they go to practice duelling, or fighting,” explained Rick, solely for Severus’ benefit. “The wolves are the ones who usually fight in hand to hand combat. They are used to it, like we are with our wands. As you know werewolves prefer the traditional way of fighting.” he twitched when he smelt fear coming from the wizard before it was pushed down, he certainly had control of himself. Was it a prejudice fear or did he have a real reason to be terrified of werewolves? Was it even a good idea to take him to them? No that fear had been laced with terror, pure unadulterated terror. He’d definitely had a bad experience at the hands of at least one werewolf. 

“I see,” replied Severus impassively. He hated the fact every time the name came up he flashed back to his sixth year. Being totally defenceless before a bloodthirsty rabid werewolf and he had been, he had frozen, shock and fear swallowing him whole. Then out of nowhere his shock and been pulled from under him as something slammed into him, trying to get him away before charging in turning into an animal to force the rabid werewolf away from him. 

“You should watch it, we might learn a thing or two.” stated Brecon, in an offhanded comment to Severus. As the four of them left the warehouse and towards a clearing with roughly forty wizards, witches, vampires, werewolves and people with creature blood Severus could only guess at. This wasn’t what he had expected, at all. 

“I thought vampires and werewolves were natural enemies?” asked Severus awed to see so many of them together and getting on. Every book he’d read on the subject stated the exact same thing. He felt extremely uncomfortable here amongst the laughing crowd. It wasn’t in his nature to laugh, or be in the company of so many others either, he was a hermit and quite frankly he thought he preferred it that way. 

“Not quite,” said a voice from just behind Severus, causing him to spin around, his half unsheathed wand was placed back in its position. The amber eyes of the wizard before him, and he was obviously a wizard to be here, gave way that he was in fact a werewolf. Although he was nothing like Remus Lupin, in fact he was quite like Fenrir Greyback. Tall, muscular, his hair however was brown and tied up at the nape of his neck. He had on only a pair of shorts, from Gladrags wizard wear of all places. Lupin wouldn’t have been able to afford such a place, not even for all the clothes he’d worn in ten years. 

Severus saw what could have been a seventeen year old boy laying next to him, curled up. Frowning in concern, torn between trying to help him or staying out of it. He was obviously in good hands, if the werewolf’s protective stance was anything to go on. He did not look good at all; you could see every rib and his spine through the skin. 

“He’s alright, you should have seen how bad he was when he first got here,” said the still unnamed werewolf. 

“You have that right, Jack.” said Rick, understanding Severus’ concern. “Each month his progress takes two steps back but he survived the worst.” 

“What happened?” asked Severus a frown still marring his features. 

“His family had him on the Wolfsbane potion,” said Jack snarling viciously. 

Severus’ frown didn’t ease up any; in fact he became more confused. “Forgive me I do not understand how that could have caused…this…” Severus was unable to articulate what he thought. He sat down joining the others who had also taken a seat while he stared critically over the terrified youngster. 

“He took the very first time he transformed, he was unable to create a bond with his wolf, and he didn’t understand its needs or desire. In other words he suppressed half of himself, and it was slowly destroying him.” said Jack. Tugging at the youngster holding him impossibly closer. “It doesn’t help that the published Wolfsbane potion is poisonous. We are flushing it and the affects from his system, supporting him through the change, getting him accustomed to our ways.” 

“It truly causes that amount of damage?” asked Severus, completely appalled. The results the potions community had posted had nothing of the sort revealed within. His mind supplied what the werewolf, Jack, had said ‘published version’ which meant there was another one out there. 

“It always does,” replied Jack bluntly. 

“I assume you’ve been taking an altered form of the potion?” enquired Severus, unknowingly relaxing as he absorbed this new information presented to him. His mind was already going through the potion ingredients to try and see if he could create his own different version. 

“Yes, but it doesn’t suppress our wolf, it just makes the transformation a little less painful. It also helps if you accept your wolf and the change.” revealed Jack. “I’m trying to get that through Reg’s head.” 

“None you take the Wolfsbane potion I assume?” conceded Severus, not sure how he felt about that. 

“No, we go to the forest set up for us, once we get in and change we cannot get out until the moon wanes.” replied the twenty-nine year old. “There’s enough room for us to roam, twelve acres of land, and some smaller animals to hunt.” 

“Interesting,” murmured Severus, impressed. 

“It’s better than being locked up like a criminal,” murmured Reg, flinching for no reason, deep in thought. 

Severus looked at the younger werewolf, sympathetically but without a hint of pity which made it bearable for the young wolf. He didn’t need to be a genius to figure out his parents had probably had a part in it. Whether he had been let out at all was anyone’s guess. “If you don’t mind answering how did you find the group?” 

“Pack.” corrected Jack automatically, and that’s exactly what they were. The largest pack in the UK, something that would no doubt freak the Ministry out to no end. 

“I got away from…my prison,” spat Reg, “I ran and kept running, eating what I could when I could. Then I turned into my wolf form, I couldn’t remember anything other than wakening up safe here.” 

“He probably heard our howling, as you know we answer calls to our own kind. We found him at the edge of the clearing, where the wards would have stopped him getting in and us getting out. He was in extremely bad shape, but Harry healed him as much as he could, and let him remain here.” said Jack. 

“Like he’d ever send anyone away,” snorted Rick re-entering the conversation. “Well as long as they weren’t under some stupid idiotic plan to try and infiltrate the ranks.” 

“Has that happened?” queried Severus, inwardly snorting at the thought - of course it did, he had infiltrated Voldemort’s ranks. Although to be fair he had been loyal to begin with, before he saw the errors of his stupid judgement. There doesn’t even seem to be the slightest fearful person here, they all got on, had a good time, in fact Severus couldn’t help but think it was too good to be true. Yet here he was seeing it with his own eyes. 

“Quite a few times,” said Rick, turning back to the fighting wincing at a particular spell, ouch, they would be feeling that one for days to come. “To begin with Harry was lenient, gave them a beating they wouldn’t forget and let them leave. Warning them against trying anything further, then he just got pissed off and killed them where they stood.” 

“JACKSON, EASE UP! I’ve warned you before.” snapped Rick, “This is a friendly fight, save it for the enemy.” 

“Sorry sir,” said Jackson, his eyes downcast for a few seconds, then the admonishment was forgotten as the two made up and continued duelling. 

“Rick is the second in command for the vampires,” explained Wyatt, seeing the look on the Potion Master’s face. “Jack is the alpha for the werewolf pack, or rather the second in command. If Harry isn’t here they are allowed to deal with anything that happens.” 

“And everyone else?” Severus asked, wondering at the dynamics in this closely knit group of people. 

“You mean the other creatures? Well they all have designated commanders you could call them, but our Leader has the last say.” replied Wyatt. “The wizards and witches usually go to Brecon if they can’t get in touch with Harry.” gesturing towards the wizard he was talking about. 

Severus nodded his understanding; it truly seemed different from the Dark Lord. 

“Alan wouldn’t mind a rematch, by the way.” said Rick, “He’s spoken often about it.” 

“Alan?” said Severus blankly, although he had a niggling idea of who they were talking about. 

“An incubus, he was the one you duelled when you first tried to get through the wards.” Rick confirming Severus’ thoughts, a wry smirk on his face. 

“He was adequate.” replied Severus knowing he was being disingenuous. 

Wyatt snorted, “He’s one of our best duellers, although not as good as Rick and Harry, you should have seen the duel between them.” he shook his head in awe; it had been a sight to see. 

Severus felt his heart clench tightly, they were speaking to him as if they had been friends for years. It wasn’t something he was used to, they didn’t react to his formal ways, or the fact he’d sneered in derision, or been angry when he had stated Harry was weaker than Dumbledore. Even Minerva hadn’t been able to keep up with him without getting irritated with him. It was a genuine eye opener, Harry had been right…he had brought all these people together for a safe place - not just to use them to fight. 

“Sam!” warned Jack growling lowly at his pack member. 

“Sorry sir,” said Sam still grinning even though it was sheepish. 

“They’re all wound up,” sighed Jack shaking his head. “Greyback’s pack attacked last month.” 

“How?” enquired Severus, “I thought the wards prevented such a thing from happening.” 

“Normally they do, unfortunately Greyback has more control over his wolf and managed to non-verbally tear down the wards. He paid heavily for it as well, lost five of his pack. We didn’t lose anyone, but we don’t like attacking our own even if they are on another side.” said Jack. “The idiots came back for more, this time not in wolf form, it was still vicious and they lost three additional werewolves from their pack.” 

“And you?” asked Severus, getting the fact he didn’t mention the lack of lost any werewolf in his pack. 

“One,” said Jack stonily. “If I ever see him again I’ll tear him to pieces.” 

“I doubt he will attack again, his loses were too great.” said Wyatt, “Still as Harry says, its better to be prepared than surprised.”   
“Indeed,” said Severus sardonically. “Fortunately, Greyback isn’t exactly the sanest wizard or werewolf around.” 

“No, no he isn’t.” said Jack. “He gives us all a bad name, but unfortunately I can understand where he’s coming from.” 

“We all can,” snorted Wyatt. 

“The ministry,” said Rick, purely for Severus’ understanding. 

“Isn’t there a way to get Greyback onside?” Severus wondered thoughtfully. 

“Two alphas in one pack? Bad idea.” muttered Rick. 

“No two packs coexisting,” Severus told them in explanation. “The Death Eaters treat him like shit; he’s the lowest of the low to them. Purely because of his…desires. If he was given another option, with the knowledge he would get respect I think he could be swayed. It would certainly prevent any further bloodshed between the two packs.” 

“It’s possible,” said Jack thoughtfully, with this new knowledge it seemed as if it was at any rate. Being controlled by wizards, the wolf in Greyback must be going ballistic. “Bring it to Harry’s attention; see what he thinks about the possibility of a truce.” 

“Me?” exclaimed Severus, barely able to suppress his shock. 

“You brought it up, but if you wish I can say something to him,” said Jack, he wasn’t about to take credit for an idea not his own. 

“No,” frowned Severus, he wasn’t a coward and wouldn’t be seen as one. 

“He doesn’t bite, well, unless you want him to.” smirked Rick. Keeping a constant eye on Severus, as he had sworn to do. He didn’t seem to be in any pain, or rubbing at his arm so far, he had a feeling the wizard would be around for a long time to come yet. 

Severus just stared at him drolly, not even realizing just how well he fitted in…at least not yet at the very least. Jumping when two loud blasts were heard from the warehouse. 

“It’s alright, it’s just to let everyone know that eats here that its dinner time,” said Wyatt, standing up. 

“Do you wish to dine with us or go back to Potter Manor?” asked Rick standing up as well; everyone else was already rushing towards the building. 

Severus rubbed his temples; shocked that it was time for dinner already…time had flown so quickly it was nearing impossible. “If you do not mind, I think I’d rather go back.” admitted Severus, he had a lot to think about. 

“Of course, it can all be a bit overwhelming,” said Rick. “It took Reg months to be able to stand being around so many people. Hold on and I’ll Apparate you.” once again he gave the wizard warning before he Apparated him back. Sniffing softy, surprised, he wandered out of the living room and ambled towards the library where Harry was. 

“Come in,” said Harry before Rick could knock. 

“I’m surprised you are back,” Rick said cautiously, he hadn’t half been…annoyed when he left. 

“Thank you for today, I found what I was looking for sooner than expected.” stated Harry, his entire body relaxed even if his face was impassive. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” questioned Rick, always there to lend and ear if Harry needed to talk - his Leader knew that. 

“No, not yet.” Harry stated firmly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Get the nearest location Severus can give you on Pettigrew. You can do some hunting tonight take anyone you want…if you wish.” 

Rick’s face took on a twisted smirk; a hunt was exactly what he needed. Nodding firmly, he didn’t need to go far to get his answer since Severus had followed him curiously. He knew the wizard wouldn’t be able to consciously tell them exactly where Voldemort’s hide out was. He would be able to tell him the nearest location, which is exactly what Severus did before Rick Apparated away. 

Severus looked in on the library, finding Harry surrounded by three thick tomes. 

“Have you eaten?” demanded Harry. 

“Not yet,” said Severus, the urge to roll his eyes was strong but he refrained not wanting to antagonise the vampire today. Not after what he’d done for him…was still doing for him, he’d built a potions lab for him and given him more ingredients than he knew what to do with. He wasn’t demanding anything from him, other than to take better care of himself apparently. 

“Dobby? Prepare a meal for Severus please.” ordered Harry, without even waiting for the House-Elf to appear. 

“What were you looking for that you just found?” asked Severus, his black eyes devouring the library, the books…they were magnificent. If he could he would lock himself in here and quite happily live the rest of his life reading them all. Or rather he would have if he didn’t love potions more than books. It wasn’t about the Dark Mark surely? It wasn’t as if anyone had written about it. The ministry would have found out if that was the case, and worked around it. Plus he had tried himself, going into the darkest recesses of Dark Arts to find rituals that could remove it.


	14. Seeing Harry Angry

The Leader 

Chapter 14 

Seeing Harry Angry 

 

"I found a way to remove the Dark Mark," stated Harry, nodding firmly, "Although somehow I cannot see you wishing to go down this route." he added honestly. If Severus was anything like he had seen him in the past and of course during his time here, he wouldn't want to do it. It would leave him vulnerable for a period of time, and Severus Snape did not do vulnerable well. There was only so long he could keep removing the poison from the wound, before his body would start to be affected by it. He would begin to tire, hurt, age and really he was only living on borrowed time right now, and it was something he was sure the wizard knew.

"May I see it?" asked Severus, his tone cautious and low. For some reason he didn't doubt Harry when he said it was probably not something he wanted to do. For a spy he was sure as hell out of his depth in reading Harry Potter, but the vampire seemed to have no trouble reading him.

Harry handed the book over at the appropriate page, eyeing him with those impassive green eyes of his. Sitting back down, he continued to watch the wizard, keeping an eye on his reactions. Harry was curious about Severus, he didn't give much away, and he couldn't get a read on him. He'd known from the first day that Severus was an Occlumens like him; he could shield his mind from people reading it or influencing him. Although it hadn't been difficult to deduce as such, he wouldn't have lasted this long as a spy if he left his mind wide open to penetration. He still wouldn't have minded a peek around his mind and thoughts, he was intriguing. He hadn't met anyone who could hold his attention this long, or get deeply into his mind and refuse to let go. He'd tried going out, meeting someone, but during the entire half hour conversation his mind just continuously drifted towards Severus. In the end he'd given up and left, going to Rick and giving him orders to watch Severus and introduce him to the others. He was hoping now he'd found a solution, whether the wizard accepted it or not - that he wouldn't be on his mind so much.

"De-aging?" croaked Severus, as he looked at the page almost blankly. He could barely believe that was the solution, but it made sense - too much sense. Then he realized a blimp in the radar, and quickly began to gather up his wits and began talking. "It would only work short term, as soon as I passed the age where I took it, it would reappear. The potion would inevitably begin to lose potency and last less long than it should."

"I agree, which is why the potion would be mixed in with my blood." stated Harry, in agreement. "My blood would prevent you aging again, inevitably it would turn you into a full vampire after you drink it…undiluted."

"You expect me to become a vampire?" snapped Severus, furious with that assumption.

"No, that decision is entirely up to you, I wouldn't presume to tell you what to do. Despite what you may think I do not force others to do my bidding. They do it because they want to, and if that ever changed I would ask them to leave. I do not want or need reluctant people. You must be aware by now the more magic that is cast around you and by you causes the poison to run its course quicker. You do not have long to choose before your body begins to be affected by the poison running through your system continuously." replied Harry, not the least bit perturbed by the abrupt shifts in Severus' temper. He'd always been irascible, or what he could remember of him anyway. During his first year at Hogwarts and even now.

Severus had to swallow his own words, whatever he'd been about to say was gone just like that. It was irrefutable proof that Harry was nothing like Dumbledore or Voldemort. They would have either just sprung a vampire on him to turn him, or manipulated him into it by way of the vows. He hated that, everything was all Topsy-turvy and he wasn't used to things being different from his views of the world. He wanted to curse at everything, get furious, but in reality he couldn't even work up the anger needed. It was as if the recent torture by the Dark Lord's hand had broken something within him. He was tired, not with the need to sleep, but a bone aching tired.

"I must warn you, however, if you choose to go down that route it is painful, perhaps more pain than you are accustomed to." warned Harry, his tone grim and serious. "And I will have to drink from you, before putting it into the potion for you to drink."

"I have no doubt," said Severus dryly, in fact he wanted to read up about vampire blood and its affect if consumed. Thankfully if anyone had those kind of books it would be Harry, so he was definitely in the right place (and room come to that) since they were still in the library.

"Oh for fuck…you might want to stay here," grumbled Harry, "Especially if the rumours are anything to go by." standing up he left the library using his vampire speed to get to his living/sitting room. His eyes flashed in green anger as he saw Remus Lupin with an unconscious Sirius Black in his home. He knew he should have changed the wards, but he'd gotten so sidetracked.

"What are you doing here?" snarled Harry, in full vampire mode. He didn't like people encroaching upon his territory, Lupin was one thing but bringing strangers was going too far. He didn't care if Sirius Black was his godfather or not he wasn't in the mood. Especially considering he hadn't had anything to eat lately, so needless to say he felt extremely on edge.

Remus cowed back, baring his neck submissively as his nature dictated to Alpha males even if he was a vampire and not a werewolf. Harry was a leader, which made him an Alpha to the werewolves, the top dog so to speak. It was the first time Remus had felt the need to do this, and right there and then he hated his nature even more.

"Dobby?" called Severus, as he entered the room and observed the scene in front of him. He couldn't deny he got a lot of satisfaction seeing Remus Lupin so cowed. He was always a coward, but there was always that disgusting Gryffindor bravery attached to it. Right now there was a wizard who was being dominated by his werewolf instincts, knowing as he did how much Lupin hated his infliction just made him even more amused.

"Yes Master Severus?" answered Dobby, glaring at the interlopers knowing his Master didn't like strangers in his home.

"Bring some blood, immediately." said Severus, not going near Harry who was still growling lowly at Remus. He wasn't about to turn the angry vampires attention onto himself, he wasn't a suicidal Gryffindor like the two others in the room. Well he might have been suicidal a few days ago, but things had changed enormously. He was curious as to why Black was unconscious though. Had the wards done it or had something happened to the Order?

Dobby had disappeared without him even hearing him while he was lost in thought. Had there been an attack? Was the Order hurt? Captured or killed? No it couldn't be the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord were still mostly laying low. Unless of course he had decided to come into the open. Were his students alright? Had Hogwarts been the focus of the attack was that why Lupin couldn't take Black to Poppy Pomfrey? He desperately wanted answers but Lupin was in no position to answer and Harry was too out of it to think rationally. Only blood would pull him back from whatever had angered him by their appearances.

Dobby reappeared with a goblet full of blood; you could tell it had been hastily put together. Blood was dribbling down the side of the goblet. Well it was definitely fresh, a morbid part of him wondered if it was animal or human blood, and where he got it. He could tell the second Harry smelt it, his nose twitched and he abruptly spun around, but he had enough control of himself to take it delicately from the House-Elf. Then again what vampire would want to miss a drop of the nectar that kept them alive?

"Sit down," said Severus, testing the boundaries a little, to see what he could get away with - plus he just wanted to stick it to the others if he was honest.

"Don't test me," growled Harry, but he nonetheless he sat down, and begun to drink the goblet of blood.

Severus' lips just twitched, Harry's bark was worse than his bite…well right now it was. He hadn't been bitten by the vampire and didn't quite relish the thought even now.

"I warned you about coming here," said Harry, glaring at Remus who had straightened up out of his crouch but wasn't standing upright quite yet. Remus sat down delicately on the edge of the chair, looking quite out of sorts. "Especially with him." the growl worsened.

"I had no choice," murmured Remus demurely. "Forgive me, Harry, I didn't mean to disregard your feelings on the matter." Severus looked a lot better, he was glad he had warned Harry. Although it seemed his patience was wearing thin with him trespassing on his property at odd times.

Harry wasn't fond of Sirius Black? That was extremely unprecedented, that he hadn't expected in a million years. Why was he so adamant about finding Pettigrew then? Of course, Severus thought to himself feeling like an idiot. Pettigrew was the reason the Dark Lord had succeeded in killing his parents. How could he have forgotten the conversation they'd had when he first woke up in Potter Manor? The fact the boy, no vampire didn't blame him was just as shocking and confusing. Would he ever understand Harry Potter? Or would the vampire always remain a mystery to him?

"You did by bringing him here, I warned you time and time again," said Harry smoothly, no emotion showing which by the way Severus didn't like. He preferred knowing exactly how someone was feeling; it helped him anticipate their next move.

"I've only been twice," protested Remus, but he had no bite to it.

"Once was too often," stated Harry, finishing the goblet, his lips and teeth bloody red.

"I had nowhere else to go, neither does he, and I…will have to go away to change," said Remus grimacing in distaste.

"You're a werewolf not a blood leaper!" snapped Harry; oh he hated Lupin's distaste for what he was. It grated on his nerves, and the fact he continued to take the Wolfsbane potion irked him more.

"It's a disease, not something to be proud of!" argued Remus, he hated what he was.

Growling low in his throat he stood up before anyone could see what he was doing, he had Remus by the neck holding him by the scruff in an extremely demeaning way before he Apparated away. Severus pointed his wand at Sirius Black and bound him where he stood; even a dragon would find it difficult to get out of those bindings. He Apparated to the back of the warehouse knowing instinctively that's where Harry was taking him. He wasn't going to miss this for all the potions and gold in the world.

Once he regained his bearings he realized he was right, Harry had dragged Remus over to the pack of werewolves. He wandered over, wanting to hear everything noticing the others from yesterday were all there although a few were missing. Rick was noticeably absent, but since he was hunting for Peter Pettigrew he probably wouldn't be lounging around here.

"What did he do?" asked Wyatt quietly, watching his Leader drag Remus towards the Alpha of the pack.

"Pissed him off what else?" chuckled Severus wryly; he wanted to rub his hands together in glee but thankfully retained control of himself.

"By saying or doing what?" he wondered, gazing at the scene before him as Harry forced Remus to his knees in front of them.

"That being a werewolf was a disease," whispered Severus, so none of the werewolves could hear, he didn't want them getting the wrong impression and thinking it was what he thought.

Wyatt winced, oh yeah, Harry was pissed.

"Take a look at everyone around you, LOOK!" snarled Harry, ignoring the curious looks he was receiving from all the other werewolves. "Are you calling my people a disease as well?!"

That got the werewolves riled up, especially Jack the Alpha of the werewolf pack. He growled furiously causing Remus to cower or try to, since Harry had a good grip of his neck. If he'd been human it would have hurt but since he was a werewolf he could take more damage than a normal wizard.

"WELL?" roared Harry, when Remus didn't reply.

"No," whispered Remus, shame deep in his voice.

"I should fucking hope not," said Harry sounding disgusted. "These are the werewolves that need help, not you, who try and coexist with those fucking arseholes that treat you like shit when they find out. Accepting the horror of it every day as if you have no choice. Everyone that came here lived outside, ostracized by society living on the meagre animals they have to offer in our forests. Foxes mostly, which isn't enough for a grown man! Never mind a bloody pack. It's about time you accepted what you are Remus Lupin and lived with it! You are not a wizard; you are a werewolf it's about time you bloody acted like it! Instead of a spineless coward chugging down that Wolfsbane Potion that's slowly killing you!" with that statement Harry shoved the werewolf away from him his skin crawling with repulsion. Wandlessly summoning his wand so he couldn't leave.

Remus remained where he was whether he was overwhelmed by Harry's statement or the fact he was surrounded by so many werewolves he didn't know.

"Look after him and try and help him accept his wolf," said Harry, speaking to Jack, "No matter how useless it seems at the moment I think he's capable of it."

"He smells of Greyback," said Jack looking conflicted.

"That's who bit him when he was five years old," said Severus joining the conversation.

"That explains it," Jack said looking slightly relieved. "Will he come looking for his Cub?"

"I doubt it," answered Severus dryly, "He's shown no interest in him before."

"It was a revenge bite," said Brecon, from where he sat against the wall watching the proceedings amused. "Lyall Lupin called all werewolves soulless creatures that should be killed. They just happened to have Greyback in custody, not that they knew that. Greyback didn't have his wand upon his person, and they were debating whether he was a werewolf or just a Muggle tramp. He successfully might I add made them believe he was just a clueless Muggle. It wasn't until years later they realized there mistake. Ironically enough when they tried to get Lyall Lupin back to head the committee he wouldn't have anything to do with them. They assumed it was because of what happened, him being let go like he was spite mostly. They never considered the thought that he had something to hide, like his sons infliction either that or he had changed his views on werewolves."

"Where the hell do you get all your information?" Wyatt asked shaking his head baffled.

Severus inwardly agreed with the young vampire, although he looked older than Harry by a few years at least. He still had a more youthful appearance; Harry had a more aristocratic appearance.

"It's my job to know," said Brecon smugly. "Harry wanted all information he could get on Lupin, as well as any of his known associates."

"Take your time with him, he's not used to a pack life." warned Harry, when Jack nodded the vampire took a hold of Severus and Apparated them back to Potter manor.

"I see where you get your information from, he is good." said Severus honestly.

"He is, it's why I use him." said Harry smugly. That was until he caught sight of Sirius Black on the floor before he grimaced.

"You do not like him do you?" stated Severus, smirking.

"I do not know him to like or hate him," said Harry, "If he's anything like Lupin, he is a complete hindrance. He was never good at his job even before he ended up in Azkaban; the reports stated he constantly got heavy handed with the prisoners. He would have been a better Auror if he could keep his head down and mouth shut was written in nearly every monthly report by his superior Alastor Moody and the head of the Auror division Rufus Scrimgeour."

"I'm not surprised," replied Severus, Black had been a bully as a student at Hogwarts, why would it change out in the world if they continued to let him away with his behaviour. "He's used to getting away with murder, quite literally as the case may be."

"Meaning?" enquired Harry, cautiously.

"He sent me to the whomping Willow when I was a student at Hogwarts, it was the night of the full moon I'm sure you can guess what happened." said Severus bitterly. Distracted by the thoughts of James Potter and how the wizard had saved his life against his own wishes.

"You had an encounter with Remus Lupin in wolf form, tell me what did he look like?" asked Harry, sitting down staring at Severus curiously.

"Disgusting," replied Severus without thought. His thoughts already off James Potter and the fact he'd saved his life.

"Mmm I'm not surprised, that is what someone looks like when they don't accept themselves, it shows the madness within." Harry told Severus. "All my werewolves look like normal wolves, with smaller snouts and bigger bodies distinguish them from the normal wolves. They are quite beautiful if I am honest, although I've only seen them three times to replenish the wards."

"You would allow them near you? Without their right minds?" asked Severus, not sure what the hell to think and not for the first time either.

"They cannot get passed the wards, plus I cannot be infected with lycanthrope no vampire can. Burns like hell, but it doesn't affect us. Just like we don't really affect werewolves, although I'm sure it hurts worse for them than it does us." stated Harry, vampires were able to withstand more pain than werewolves.

"I see," said Severus surprised, he had always believed that to either one it was fatal. Then again the books said vampires and werewolves were enemies, which obviously wasn't the case. "What are you going to do with him?" gesturing towards Black.

Harry grimaced, "Give him a dreamless sleeping potion, and keep him out as long as possible. Afterwards I have no idea; I really should just send him away. Unfortunately it isn't in my nature to leave them to fend for themselves in this society. I'm sure I can think of something given time, as long as I don't have to deal with him. He can remain at the warehouse or go back to the wizarding world it's his choice."

Severus felt oddly relieved to hear that, he didn't want to be around Sirius Black any longer than he had to. Why did he feel so relieved? Was he truly coming to think of this place as home? Staring over at the vampire, he felt that tendril of longing wash over him.


	15. Remus Learns A Valuable Lesson

The Leader 

Chapter 15 

Remus Learns A Valuable Lesson 

 

Remus groaned as he came around, his amber eyes blinked open, bewilderment flowed through him. Why was he in the middle of a field? The full moon! He remembered grasping onto the memories, especially those of last night. He could remember more about it than usual, why? He'd been a werewolf nearly all his life and he could never remember this much about what he did on the night of the full moon - especially without the Wolfsbane potion. A pack, his heart lurched, a true pack, his wolf had never been more content in its life, it had immediately submitted to the Alpha wolf, surprisingly it wasn't an Omega, it was a Beta wolf, no he was a Beta wolf. With his friends he'd been happy, but obviously his wolf hadn't been able to see them as a true pack. It was obvious to him now, wolves were pack animals, surviving alone had hurt his wolf - he'd been lonely. Not once during the full moon had be bitten and scratched at himself. That's not to say he didn't hurt of course, but it was much less severe than normal.

"Here, put something decent on." demanded the Alpha, Jack, Remus remembered belatedly. As clothes were flung at him, brand new ones with the tags still on, from Gladrags! He had never worn clothes from there before far too expensive for him. He could barely afford robes; it took him ages to get the money for them. Then he wore them for years, patching them up whenever he needed to. The clothes were his size, he realized, his mind wondered if they'd been bought for him or if they'd been boxed away for months maybe years waiting on someone his size coming around. He didn't even think about disobeying the direct order from the Alpha, despite the fact the moon had come and gone his wolf was still part of his conscience. It was practically purring at the attention the Alpha had given him! No it wasn't because of the attention was it? He realized quietly, as he dressed in the clothes after removing the tags, it was because he was being looked after by the Alpha as was his duty.

"Thank you," said Remus, after belatedly realizing he was being incredibly rude. Looking around the field, he noticed all the others were getting dressed, the females in the group were already dressed and had come from behind the large cave he hadn't seen when he'd been dragged there by Harry. Swallowing thickly, Harry was bloody terrifying when he wanted to be, certainly not the little boy he remembered holding in his arms when he was young. He was nothing like his parents, and it was high time he accepted that. Part of him had hoped he'd see something, anything of Lily and James in him. What did he really know though? He'd only ever seen Harry three times, twice when he'd forced his apparently unwelcome presence on him. Once they were dressed, they seemed quiet content to just lie there in the weak sun and relax.

"You look confused," stated the Alpha once he'd seen to everyone else. He had been asked by his Leader, Harry, to integrate him into a pack and have him accept his wolf.

Remus opened and closed his mouth a few times, wondering inwardly if he really wanted the answer to his question burning deep inside him. He had never seen himself transforming or what he looked like, for obvious reasons, but he'd been described as bloody terrifying by Pettigrew, Sirius had said it was slightly disconcerting and James had just insisted it was awesome. Now what he had seen last night…could never be described as 'bloody terrifying'. They looked like normal wolves; he on the other hand did not look anything like that.

"Do…do I look like everyone else?" asked Remus, staring at the grass, somehow unable to look up. He didn't want to see any pity directed at him, he'd been around it too often to take it from this pack, no his pack.

"No," replied the Alpha immediately, gazing down at the man. From what he'd gathered Remus had been a werewolf even longer than him, yet he was still unable to accept his wolf. He'd seen how thin he was, not as bad as Reg but Reg were a teenager, and had been starved for months practically before he ran and got to them. The change was harder on those that weren't healthy; he would need to speak to Harry about him. He somehow doubted Remus would stay here full time; he was too…wizard for that.

Remus' head snapped up, his amber eyes meeting those of the Alpha who had the same colouring as him. He didn't see any pity or disgust in them; no they were neutral, as if he didn't have a problem in the world. Maybe they didn't, it must be nice just lounging around here, not having to worry about much. That hadn't always been true though had it? Harry had been clear on the fact nearly all these people had been living it rough, in the forests eating what they could when they could. Remus wished he could do the same, but there was a war going on out there, he had to do his part.

"Everyone here has accepted their wolf, for better or for worse it's what we are. Trying to deny it just causes more pain and turmoil, when you accept your wolf, fully embrace it, you will look like us too." stated Jack, answering the unasked question in those confused amber eyes. He knew what it was like, trying to pretend he wasn't a werewolf, but inevitably it caught up with him. "The form you take reflects the madness within, it doesn't help that you are killing yourself."

"What?!" cried Remus, abruptly frowning, what did he mean by that? He wasn't killing himself! A shudder ran through him, was his form truly reflecting the madness within him? Was he considered mad because he couldn't accept his wolf form?

"What do you think the Wolfsbane potion does?" sneered Jack, growling under his breath, he could have killed the wizard who had invented such a thing. "Added with the fact you are extremely unhealthy, by our standards you wouldn't have lasted much longer."

Remus paled, swaying where he sat on the grass, trying to keep his stomach from rebelling dangerously. Harry had mentioned something about the Wolfsbane Potion being dangerous, but he hadn't paid any attention to it - not with everything else Harry had said - including the information on Dumbledore and how manipulative he was. Was the potion really having that bad an affect on his body?

"Alpha?" said Reg, coming forward staring at him unsurely.

"Come," said Jack, and the teenager all but moulded himself against the strong warm alpha. He wasn't sure why Reg was so clingy, they'd never asked but his speculation was that Reg had been a wolf longer than they thought. Locked up from civilization and never receiving comfort that he clung onto the one who helped him. Most parents when their child was bitten hated them, became disgusted and wanted nothing further to do with them. Now that would have been preferable to what they'd done to Reg, but he didn't mind giving the cub of the pack the comfort he obviously needed. He didn't know his own age, but they'd speculated he was in is late teens unless he was naturally tall.

"Stop taking the potion, and eat what your body is telling you to eat." growled Jack, lacing his words with authority hoping the werewolf would heed his words. "We need to eat raw meat, it keeps us healthy."

"Can we go back now? I'm hungry," said Reg, they normally were already heading back by this.

"Head back to the warehouse!" shouted Jack, watching as the others all began Apparating, he stayed behind to make sure they all left. Once they were all gone, including Remus, he Apparated himself and Reg there himself. Reg couldn't Apparate; he was magical of course, since Muggles did not survive the change. He was planning on showing him how, but he would wait until Reg was in better health. He didn't have a wand either; he would need to inform Harry that he would need one soon.

Other than the werewolves there were only a few others there, but they were at their stations, guarding the area from anyone stupid enough to come near. They never went lax in their security, the building and the surrounding areas were there's and they'd be damned if they let anyone get their hands on it.

"Get in and eat something," grumbled Jack, seeing Remus just standing there like a spare end. They were always like that when they first came here, confused, weary, cautious, he would learn - they all did. Not waiting to see if he would join them, he went in, Reg as always glued to his side nobody even twitched at the sight anymore. It wasn't as though the others were nasty to Reg, in fact he liked them all just preferred being with Jack.

Remus looked inside, wondering if he should just Apparate away…but he didn't have the guts to go back to Potter Manor. As worried as he was about what had happened to Sirius, he never wanted to be humiliated like that again by a teenager no less. Taking a deep breath, he reluctantly joined them, the urge to flee returned when he saw what they were eating. Jack, the Alpha hadn't been kidding when he said they eat raw meat. Listen to what your body is telling you to eat, he'd said, he just felt sick at the look of it, but was it his mind or body that felt sick?

Reg grabbed a big handful of meat, before putting it on an empty plate and urged the newcomer towards the table. The food never lasted long, so he knew Remus should eat it now. "I know how it feels; until I got here I'd never eaten anything raw, not even in the wild for the first month after I got away. It's good, your body won't reject it, trust me!" he said grinning at the older man, trying to make him more at home. Just like the others had done for him, he realized they'd probably been nicer because he was so young, this situation confirmed it.

Not able to turn his face up at the young boy, or say the thoughts on his mind, not that he'd survive it! The Alpha had taken a liking to the young boy. He reluctantly picked up a piece of the raw meat, the second the tastes exploded on his tongue he was lost. Raw and bloody food was not supposed to taste like this, to make it worse, he found his stomach was actually full after eating a plate of it. He could have eaten all the wizarding food in sight but never felt this full in his life. Part of him hated that Jack was right; this had obviously what his body needed.

"Good night?" questioned Harry, entering the building; nobody jumped other than Remus - indicating that it may be a common occurrence. He knew it had been he had wards all over the place, including the area the werewolves roamed on the full moon. Should they be attacked he wanted to make sure he was there to take care of them as any proper leader should.

"Stay," said Jack, speaking to everyone, including Reg before standing up.

Remus bit his tongue, he knew deep down they were going to talk about him! He was a grown man he didn't need spoken about like a toddler. Swallowing the words he wanted to let loose, he instead looked around the warehouse, it was different from what he expected. Warehouses were supposed to be empty, bleak and just generally unused. This place may have been a warehouse at one point, but it had been heavily converted to suit, what could only be Harry's needs or perhaps the people here.

"How did it go?" asked Harry, non-verbally casting a silencing spell, both of them had their backs to the pack, so nobody could read their lips.

"His wolf accepted the pack right away, if we could call it wolf," said Jack, "We might see a significant change next full moon, but its all down to him and whether he accepts himself or not."

"Good." stated Harry, quite happy with that.

"Is he staying here?" questioned Jack.

"I do not think he has anywhere else to go, but I'll need to find out what happened first." replied Harry firmly.

Jack nodded, "Severus also brought up something interesting," he added a little reluctantly.

"Which was?" enquired Harry; he must be settling in if he was contributing, it made a smirk settle on his face.

"That Greyback and what's left of his pack might welcome this side; Severus said they treat him like crap. The prospect of being treated with respect might win him over." Jack told him, it wasn't as if they were the light side, fighting for the Ministry or anything like that. "It might be worth consideration, we don't like fighting our own, but you know we will do whatever it takes to survive."

"I know," said Harry grimly, understanding, he didn't like fighting the vampires either, but he wanted control and with that came bloodshed. "I'll see what I can do, it will be risky, there's every chance of being betrayed."

"Then we kill him and his pack, decimate His side, it might prevent other werewolves from making the same mistakes." said Jack coldly, the ruthless Alpha streak showing through. One that would go to any lengths to protect its pack and cubs, not that they had any pups as of yet.

"That's always a plus," mused Harry, his eyes glinting in cold vindication.

"Yes," agreed Jack, his look just as cold.

"We will discuss it at greater length soon," stated Harry, removing the spells. "Lets go." he added to Remus, his voice impassive once more.

"Oh, I forgot to add, Reg will need a wand soon." added Jack, it was the one thing they didn't have - a wand maker on their side.

"Then he must earn it, perhaps he should go with you to gather food for a week." Harry told him, not only would he gain a wand but learn to hunt. Jack had the pack hunt the food they would eat, otherwise they would get bored, plus they didn't like frozen meat, or meat that had been frozen then thawed. They caught enough for a few days, placing preservation charms on it.

"Really?" asked Reg perking up, hunting sounded so fun he'd always wanted to join them. His Alpha always told him he wasn't fit enough to hunt prey, that he would have to learn first once he was better. He did read behind the lines and realize though that he would hold them back, and make it more difficult for them. They didn't use their wands to get the prey, preferring to catch them with the pack with a knife or bare hands. The werewolves rarely used their wands, unless it came to a battle where others were actually using them, but if it was a fight between werewolves it was traditionally fought the hard way. With their fists, feet and teeth.

Jack nodded without a further word, and wandered back to his pack idly wondering if Remus would be back. If he didn't he knew the wolf in Remus would be furious to be away from its pack, it would do its best to get back to them even if it had to fight tooth and nail. Only time would tell really, he had done as asked, what the wizard chose to do now was entirely up to him.

"Where is Sirius?" asked Remus, tentatively as he approached the wizard, wary of his extreme temper shifts. Each time he'd seen him, he'd been shown a different facet of Harry's character, he had not much liked either facet if he was completely honest.

Harry did not reply, just grabbed a hold of the werewolf, much more delicately than he had last night, aware that there would be lingering bone aching pains still present. For someone who hadn't had the potion he made to help ease the transformation he was in remarkable condition. Usually if they didn't take it they were bed bound for at least a few days, recovering. Although he could just be used to it to the extent that his pain tolerance was higher than normal. Still he wasn't about to allow the wizard/werewolf remain in pain, so as soon as he Apparated them to Potter Manor he summoned a pain reliever, and gave it to the wizard without a word, but he did glare something fierce.

Remus seemingly knew better than to say anything, instead he gratefully downed the potion, barely tasting it. He felt so lost, at sea and he hadn't felt like this since his first year at Hogwarts. He had never been away from his parents before Hogwarts, not even for a single night. Then suddenly sharing a dorm with four other boys, worrying about the full moon, the lies he would have to tell. He had thought he knew everything, that he was smart, right now he felt anything but.

"Sit down." stated Harry firmly, taking a seat in his favourite chair, one that was in the corner so he could observe everything. Not that it was usually needed, since Potter Manor was his home, and nobody got to come in uninvited. Until one stubborn werewolf decided he wanted to be on his side. "Now, tell me what happened and why neither you nor Black can go back?"

"When Sirius realized Dumbledore had purposely sent Severus to a vampire clan, he told Dumbledore to leave, that he wasn't getting to use Grimmauld Place again and consider him no longer in the Order." croaked Remus, his disbelief still obvious.

"He what? WHY?" gaped Severus revealing himself to the two creatures, who had both known he was there - they could smell him miles away.

"He asks a good question, from what I can gather they hate each other both in mutual measures." added Harry, finding it extremely odd himself.

"I thought so too, but it wasn't until this happened that I realized Sirius had been really quiet at Order meetings lately. I mean really quiet, I thought it was because he was feeling depressed…I just don't know, I'm really surprised at what he did." admitted Remus tiredly, running his fingers through his greasy hair.

Harry shared a look with Severus, wondering if the wizard could explain it, but he just wordlessly shook his head his black eyes filled with surprise and disbelief. One of the few genuine emotions he'd seen on his face yet, and Harry liked seeing them more than he should. His traitorous mind wondered what he would look like writhing underneath him, lost in the throes of passion that he could elicit from the stoic man. He wouldn't be so stoic if he was being thoroughly fucked Harry thought to himself smugly, inconspicuously adjusting himself; he turned his attention back to the current situation at hand. "That didn't explain the injuries on him." Harry said he'd had to give the wizard three potions as well as a dreamless sleep to keep him out of it.

"Sirius was in the process of taking the Fidelus Charm off Grimmauld Place when we were attacked, or rather he was, and I was up the stairs. Not wanting Grimmauld Place discovered he began fighting back, against the Aurors getting them outside in the open. I came down the stairs, it was masked by Sirius' mother's portrait yelling and shrieking. Apparently nobody can hurt her son bar her, she was actually furious at them for aiming their wand at him!" exclaimed Remus, ruefully shaking his head. "I Apparated in the middle of the fray when it was obvious he wasn't going to leave. I think he was trying to protect me the bloody idiot that he is."

"Will they be able to get into Grimmauld Place?" asked Harry, so the name of the Order Headquarters had been Grimmauld Place. Interesting he had obviously successfully taken the Fidelius Charm down; otherwise they wouldn't have been able to mention it by name. It alarmed him just how close he had been to it; they were both in London of course, so yes, he was daunted by it.

"No it's locked down." denied Remus. "It locked down the second I closed the door, only Sirius will be able to get back in and those he allows."

"So Dumbledore went straight to the Aurors after he was kicked out, he must have been furious to make such a stupid mistake." said Severus scoffing in disgust at the Gryffindor move. Not only would the Aurors have interrogated him but got the name of ever Order member found out. Shacklebolt, Tonks and the other Ministry workers would have been arrested as traitors and belonging to a 'vigilante group'. Unless…. Of course, it made sense. So Severus spoke again, his voice grim. "He expected them to take Dementors with them; he was expecting Black would be kissed."

Remus shuddered, the undeniable truth tingling through the air.

"Still doesn't make sense, why would Black risk it?" Harry stated calmly, his fingers drumming across the armrest, as he contemplated possible answers. "We are about to find out, he's just woken up."

"Can I go for him? Please." asked and begged Remus, knowing just how overwhelming Harry could be. To make matters worse, he had no idea how Sirius would react to seeing Harry, and him being a vampire to boot.

"Five minutes," conceded Harry, the less he had to do with Black the better. Once Remus was gone he turned to the standing wizard beside him. "Well, things have just gotten interesting, wouldn't you say?"

"I'll admit I'm curious, but consider Black is a Gryffindor the answer will probably be something simply insipid." sneered Severus, wishing he actually felt the confidence in what he was saying. Truth be told he was still shocked to the core, why would Black take his Order membership and shove it sideways up Dumbledore candy arse because of him? Something wasn't making sense about all this and he wanted answers - Harry did too by the look of things.


	16. Chapter 16

The Leader

Chapter 16 

Sirius Reveals All 

 

Spare Bedroom - Potter Manor - Ground Floor (Sirius' Old Room) - England 

 

"Remus?!" cried Sirius, relieved beyond belief to see his partner there, if you could call them partners. He had been suffering from depression for years, and that didn't make a good relationship. If anything they were just friends right now, had been since he was released from Azkaban. He had been too weak and frail, still was in some aspects although mostly mentally rather than physically. Sirius had piled on weight, so he could search further for his godson, determined to find him and re-introduce him to the magical world. That hope had dwindled a long time ago, but Gryffindors weren't known for giving up, and Sirius didn't think he could live without Harry so he kept going. He only knew what Dumbledore had told him, which was that Harry had disappeared during the summer after his first year, with no clue as to where he was. The Dursley's had been questioned more than once, not just by Dumbledore but the Ministry as well. They knew nothing of how Harry disappeared; they had picked him up at the train station and took him home. None of them had been questioned about why an eleven year old boy would want to leave; otherwise their comfortable life would have been not so comfortable anymore.

"Finite Incantatem!" murmured Remus, removing all the bonds that restrained Sirius, keeping him on the bed. Shaking his head, Harry really didn't trust people. How did he make this clear to Sirius? He had only five minute to tell him everything.

"What are we doing in Potter Manor?" asked Sirius, sitting up, recognizing the room all too well. This was the room he used when he had stayed with James and his parents when he was sixteen. The drawers he'd used were still there, his name was cut into the wood, and SB stood out like a sore thumb in the otherwise immaculate room. Standing up he moved over to the bare furniture, his fingers trailed over the letters reverently. He had loved living here, it was the most welcoming and peaceful he'd ever felt in his life. Although he had admittedly loved the privacy afforded to him when he bought a flat with his uncles money.

"Sirius, I need you to listen closely, and please don't do anything…stupid," said Remus, closing his eyes, knowing without a doubt that Sirius probably would. Then again he wouldn't have expected Sirius to act like that during an order meeting, or rather just before one started - when only a few Order members had been present.

Sirius sobered up, staring at Remus, his heart pounding away like a drum. He could only think of a few reasons they would come to Potter Manor. Was his godson alive like he had always prayed he was? He didn't care what he was like; he just wanted to be part of his life. Had he been living on the streets? Before making his way here when he gained his inheritance at the age of seventeen? No, he couldn't allow himself to be carried away; Remus might have only come here out of sheer desperation. Although why he had been bound to the bed was a bloody mystery, he'd also been healed; none of the damage he remembered from before he fell unconscious was there. "What is it?" asked Sirius, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. He always got like this when he thought about his little godson, remembering the child as he had last held him.

"Harry is here, in the manor." stated Remus, raising his hands when Sirius made to move passed him, obviously wanting to see his godson. "Sirius…you have to understand he's…different. He's not a child anymore, try and treat him with respect, as an adult."

"Different?" echoed Sirius, why use that particular word? And how would Remus know more than he did? After all, it had been the full moon last night; he wouldn't have been able to see anyone, never mind Harry. And why the hell had he been tied up? None of it was making sense, and there was only one way for that to happen - to find out for himself. "Let's go, I want to meet him." keeping his impatience hidden.

"Just…just remember, yeah? That he isn't James, isn't Lily, he's his own man." said Remus, trying to find the right words to use. Soon Sirius would know Harry was a vampire, and he prayed that Sirius would show Harry the same nonchalance he had displayed when he had learned he was a Werewolf. He wasn't prejudice; it was hard to be when you romped around with a werewolf at the age of sixteen. The fact Harry could hear every word he was saying also made him hesitant to say too much. He was already in Harry's bad books, without ending up any further.

"Yes, I understand, now take me to him," said Sirius, moving around Remus and opening the bedroom door. He knew this place like the palm of his hand, but he didn't know where they were meeting so waited on Remus leading the way. He realized it was the main sitting room, or as many called it 'living room' since it was where people spent the most time. His heart was thumping a mile a minute, he was so nervous, after all these years of searching he was meeting his godson. His eighteen year old, adult godson, who he hadn't seen in seventeen years give or take a few months. Three years of searching for him had led to this moment, he had thought he'd ruined everything but he'd just been so angry.

Remus opened the door and led Sirius in; praying with all his might to every deity in the world Sirius wouldn't screw up. Once both of them were in the room, he closed it before watching Sirius intently, just waiting on the moment he would blow up. Sirius had always had a very short temper, something that was all too obvious in every Black - thankfully he didn't have the all encompassing madness the others had seemingly inherited.

Sirius Black looked around the room almost eagerly but managing to hold it in. Until he saw Harry for himself. He had to remember he was a stranger to Harry, he didn't know him so might not react well to any heartfelt reunion. His heart skipped a beat, and his eyes widened in shock when he saw Severus Snape sitting on the sofa. He had assumed the wizard had died! It was quite a logical assumption to make, he hadn't returned to Hogwarts or Spinners End after all. Although Dumbledore hadn't been successful in gaining entry to Spinners End, apparently it was locked down tighter than a foundation of a house. Did Dumbledore know? No, he couldn't, otherwise he wouldn't have been so cross. Had he not gone to the clan of vampires after all? Well obviously not, otherwise he wouldn't be alive, right?

"I've been told you were looking for me, Lord Black," stated Harry, speaking from where he still sat in his favourite chair. Technically he wasn't a Lord really, but an escaped prisoner until he was proven innocent. Or rather in is case proven he wasn't guilty of the crimes he was thrown in Azkaban without trial for.

Sirius snapped his neck towards where he heard the voice, and his jaw dropped and eyes widened further, making him look almost comical. Harry was a vampire, his godson was a vampire. It was little wonder he had chosen to remain hidden! If it was bad for werewolves it was ten times worse for vampires since it wasn't an ability the Ministry deemed 'controllable' there was no potion to impede their bloodlust. His mind ran a mile a minute, a vampire…Snape…the clan…they must have taken Snape in instead of killing him. "You're part of the Coven Dumbledore is trying to arrange meetings with aren't you?"

"I'm not part of it," stated Harry, staring at Black seeing him in a new light. He obviously wasn't as stupid as he had thought, either that or Azkaban had changed him from the idiot he used to be. "I built it. I am the Leader of the largest Coven in the United Kingdom." there was no denying the smugness rolling off the eighteen year old in waves.

"Why?" asked Sirius, why build up a Coven? Why remain hidden? Why spare Snape? Why keep him bound earlier? He didn't know what he was asking but he certainly wanted answers.

"I will be asking the questions first, sit down." Harry said, his voice demanding. "Both of you."

Sirius was too stunned to do anything but what Harry had ordered, sitting across from him his blue eyes taking in everything he could see. This was his godson, he didn't care that he was a vampire, or that he'd built up a power base that made him want to run a mile from. Dumbledore guessed the 'leader' had somewhere between twenty to thirty vampires in total at his beck and call. Green eyes, standing out against his pale aristocratic face, tall graceful limbs, he must have only been turned a few years ago, if that. This wasn't the face or body of a child, but that of a grown man…he had to have only been a vampire a year at the most surely?

Remus said nothing, quickly getting used the fact Harry didn't know how to ASK for something, and he just constantly demanded them. Walking around the couch he took a seat next to Sirius, and across from Harry and Severus, who despite being in different pieces of furniture were quite close. He actually wanted answers to the questions Harry was going to ask, or no doubt going to ask. He didn't know Harry well enough, he was very unpredictable. So was Sirius these days, he didn't know what had gotten into him. The fact he was so calm was beginning to freak him out actually, this wasn't the Sirius he was used to. Although he could grudgingly admit, it was a Sirius he could find himself liking quickly. It had been a long time coming; perhaps Sirius had finally started to grow up at long last.

"You will want breakfast I assume?" it wasn't a question. Almost as if Dobby and Harry were connected mentally, the House-Elf appeared with food which he placed on the table along with one goblet of blood for Harry. He was extra exuberant this morning, perhaps at having more food to make for 'guests' Harry didn't know and he didn't ask.

"Thank you," said Remus, taking two plates and handing one to a quiet Sirius, who hadn't stopped staring at Harry for even a second.

Severus took a plate, nodding his thanks silently, watching at Harry' smirked at him, Severus gripped at the plate tightly as that smouldering look did things to him that should be illegal. Was Harry aware of the affect he caused? He was a vampire he probably did know which didn't sit well with him at all. Breathing deeply, allowing the aroma of the food make him growl hungrily. He hadn't eaten so well in his life, Dobby always made sure that he ate a lot, it was as if he was an emaciated child. He didn't want to be in the same room as Black and Lupin, yet he didn't want to leave, he wanted to know why Black had done something…so out of character.

The meal was eaten in silence, or in Harry's case drank in silence, which didn't bother him by the looks of things.

Remus noticed the food on his plate was rawer than the others; Harry must have given Dobby orders to make sure his food was cooked that way. Or rather not cooked as the case may be. A day ago this would have disgusted him, but he knew it tasted delicious; it was as if even as a human he still had the stomach of a werewolf. Maybe he did, and surprisingly he managed to eat it all despite the fact he'd eaten a plate of raw meat just under fifteen minutes ago. Would he fill out and look like the others instead of this gaunt appearance he had right now? Merlin, he couldn't get his head around the thought that he would have died within months if he'd continued taking the Wolfsbane potion.

Harry didn't have the patience to wait any longer, especially since his meal was all consumed, nothing not even information got in the way of him and his food. Or blood as it may be, but it was the sustenance he needed to keep him alive, so it was food to him. Placing the goblet on the table, he threaded his hands together, and tapped his thumbs on his chin, looking thoughtfully at the two light wizards in his home.

"Why did you kick Dumbledore out of Grimmauld Place?" asked Harry, not one for beating around the bush. "I was under the impression you and Severus hated one another."

Severus withheld a twitch, hearing his name on Harry's lips, dear Merlin would this ever stop? Was he just attracted to him or was it something on a primal level he felt drawn to? He knew it wasn't the 'thrall' since to exude that you had to concentrate on the person in question, and Harry wasn't. He'd always been drawn to the Dark Arts, dark magic, it comforted him in a way light magic never could. The fact that Black was being referred to as Lord Black made him even smugger. Harry Potter liked him better than he liked his own godfather, it was childish and juvenile but one couldn't help their own thoughts and feelings.

"My personal feelings for Snape don't come into this, in the Order you stick together, you don't betray them." said Sirius, his face alight in indignant fury.

Harry sat back, placing his hands on the arms of the chair as he observed Black as if he was an odd specimen he'd never seen before. "And that act alone led you to evicting Dumbledore and risking your placement in Azkaban or kissed again?" doubt was obvious in Harry's tone; you would have had to be deaf to not hear it.

"Dumbledore is the Head of the Wizengamot; he could have made sure I received a trial. I did everything he ever asked me to do, proving myself to the light over and over again. Pushing myself harder than anyone else, just to prove that I was nothing like my family. James swore he would tell him; tell Dumbledore that I wasn't the secret keeper. Not only that I saw them writing about it in their wills the day the spell was cast, but James and Lily's wills were never read. Five weeks ago I got word back that it had been Dumbledore who prevented their wills being read, closing and locking the Potter vaults completely. Leaving them virtually inaccessible even by the goblins. Until you were seventeen, all you would be able to access was your trust vault." said Sirius bitterly, his blue eyes like ice chips. "I just assumed Dumbledore never got told, I mean…he seemed so sincere when he apologised for thinking I betrayed my best friends. I begun to suspect and had a private investigator look into it, I got everything I wanted over a month ago. Then the whole thing with Snape…I realized he must have known. He was sitting there looking broken fucking hearted that Snape wasn't around I realized it was all shit, I tried to remain normal, if I wanted to find you, Harry, I knew I had a better chance in the Order. I just couldn't do it anymore, the thoughts that went though my mind once I knew…that maybe he had a hand in your disappearance…or if he was just keeping you from everyone…I snapped told him to leave that he was no longer welcome in Grimmauld Place."

"You've only had this property a year?" asked Severus, turning to face Harry curiously, wondering if he would reveal anything.

Remus was shocked by what Sirius had revealed, why hadn't he said anything? Didn't Sirius trust him anymore? Sirius would always come first to him, before the Order, before Dumbledore, before anything. Surely he knew that? If not...well he didn't know what to think. A private Investigator? Dear Merlin, he wanted to rip Dumbledore to shreds for leaving his partner in Azkaban all those years. He didn't doubt him, never would, not with everything Harry had said to him twice in fact.

Harry snorted, "Of course not, I emancipated myself, gaining full control of my vaults at the age of twelve. Although I didn't use this property until a few years ago."

"Why didn't you have their wills read?" asked Sirius, frowning in confusion.

"Because I did not know about them," replied Harry, arching an eyebrow wondering if he could accuse him of lying. "I was more interested in them making me money, I took risks, huge risks that had the Goblins quite shocked and positively proud, they have a great deal of respect for me. I had to take leaps otherwise I wouldn't be where I am today. To lead a side means you need a big bank balance, especially when they are ostracised from society and rely on any income they can possibly get. Coming together they learn new crafts, which enable them to get jobs, the Goblins are only to happy to help when my name crops up." he revealed smugly.

"Your real name?" enquired Severus, his black eyes glittering.

"Of course not, I'm not that stupid, no the name I use is Darnell Raven Thorn," answered Harry, smirking viciously.

"Darnell? Meaning dark secret? Very fitting," mused Severus, impressed.

"Indeed," said Harry wryly.

"If you get your parents wills read - I will be proven innocent," said Sirius, interrupting their conversation.

"Of course," said Harry sardonically, he wasn't stupid, and didn't appreciate someone thinking he was.

"I think he means would you do it?" said Remus, rolling his eyes at Sirius' foolhardiness.

"I will see my Goblin about it today," replied Harry, "I have business at Gringotts anyway." he added flippantly.

"May I join you? I need to see about getting my vaults locked down or transferred, I do not want Dumbledore getting his hands on them." asked Severus, he wouldn't put anything past Dumbledore.

Harry nodded curtly, agreeing to allow Severus to accompany him. If he was planning on transferring them it meant he wasn't in any hurry to die, perhaps he should have the potions brewed. He had a feeling that Severus would ask for them sooner or later, he was betting on later, he was a very stubborn wizard. Powerful and stubborn, a good combination, perhaps that's why he was attracted to him, well that and the fact they were magically compatible which was a term insipid teenagers and old wives would call 'soul mates' but that term was never used in anything other than romance novels. As he told Severus, he wouldn't push him into anything. Which meant he wasn't going to let himself be hurt by getting involved with someone who might die. The attraction was obviously still there, but there was nothing he could do about that.

"So Dumbledore is planning on writing to me?" asked Harry, focusing on Black once more.

"He wants to call a truce, so you and your…people will fight Voldemort, wants you to believe he will put in a good word at the Ministry and maybe implement a few legislations to make it easier for all vampires." said Sirius, "He promised the same thing to the werewolves but he never followed through."

Remus nodded beside him, that was true, he'd been saying that since he was seventeen years old and he first joined - using him to try and get other werewolves to join the cause or stay out of the war altogether. Neither had worked very well, they all responded to Greyback, well at least during the last war they had. Now it seemed the werewolf community was divided between Greyback and Jack the two Alphas. It seemed as though Harry's pack was much larger than Greyback's, the last count was up to ten werewolves on Voldemort's side. Harry could if he wanted to win this war, decimate Voldemort's ranks and come out making the Ministry realize Vampires weren't all that bad. Although he had to acknowledge they might hate Harry for being a vampire, just because of whom he was. It could go either way, but if he made himself out to be harmless, there was every chance he could have the wizard world eating out of the palm of his hand. Harmless…that's something Harry didn't look, especially the way he always had such smug or angry looks on his face.

"I have no need for his help, when the time comes my people will take their places within the Ministry and purge any problems." said Harry seriously.

"You are going to overthrow the Ministry?" squeaked Sirius, gaping in even more shock.

"Not so much as overthrow it, I am content to let things come to me in good time, it will happen so slowly nobody will know it's happened. There might be a few people who suspect otherwise but they won't be able to prove it. Even if they could the people will be so much better off that they won't want the old Ministry back. The power belongs to the people, and I shall see that they get their share of it, even if it just gives them the appearance of power." Harry said powerfully, his green eyes twinkling deviously.

"Why are you telling me this? Do you trust me?" asked Sirius, gazing at Harry thoughtfully.

Severus snorted in derision, he didn't think Harry trusted anyone, but for a wizard who had ensured everyone's silence he did keep his plans close to his chest. Admittedly he was confessing a little, but he still didn't let them know when and how it would happen, just giving them little snippets to give the appearance of trust. What he had learned so far was awe-inspiring, it was a deviously, Slytherin move, how the boy had ended up in Gryffindor he didn't know or understand. Voldemort just wanted to take over completely, but Harry's plan from the sound of it…made it sound like he was placing his men one by one in the Ministry until they were all replaced with men he approved off. He wouldn't be surprised if there were a lot of them already IN place. "How in Merlin's name did you end up in Gryffindor?" asked Severus, since he met him he'd wondered, there wasn't a Gryffindor bone in his body.

"Hey, we are smart, just not book smart…" said Sirius, insulted.

"I begged it to put my in Gryffindor," revealed Harry, watching as everyone gaped at him once more.

"Of course," sighed Severus, shaking his head. "Dumbledore's manipulations again?

"I think he meant it to be," Harry said, "but I caught on very quickly and decided to play along until…" Harry halted here before clamming up; obviously he didn't want to talk about it.

"Until?" echoed Sirius, sitting forward eager to hear more, he didn't care his godson had basically told him he was meant for Slytherin.

"Nothing." Harry replied coldly.

Remus put his hand on Sirius' thigh, giving it a firm squeeze, there was nothing sexual about it, no, and Remus was warning Sirius NOT to go there. He didn't want Sirius to be on the wrong end of Harry's rather violent temper, and it was violent. Admittedly he had done the wrong thing, but it was easy to do something wrong when you didn't know someone or their buttons. Harry was terrifying when he wanted to be, and he did want to be that way, even when he was angry though he was constantly looking out for everyone around him. His people loved him, and he could see why, but Harry needed someone in his life - someone not afraid to stand up to him - someone like Snape.

Dobby popped in giving the mail and paper over before collecting the used dishes and placing them on the tray, clicking his fingers the tray and its contents disappeared. Dobby gave them all a silent nod, much like his Master before he disappeared as well, knowing House-Elves it would be to go and clean the dishes that had just been used.

\--------0

Albus Dumbledore & Minerva McGonagall - Hogwarts - Great Hall - Scotland 

 

Albus Dumbledore sat at the teachers table, contemplating yet another failure, which seemed to be so frequent as of late. Things were going wrong, and he didn't like it at all. Not only had he lost his spy, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin, but Sirius Black and Grimmauld Place as well. No doubt the Azkaban escapee had been kissed, and Grimmauld Place as well as that damn elf now belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange. Which meant they were compromised, everything the elf had overheard would soon be in Bellatrix Lestrange's and Voldemort's hands. He had been too hasty in alerting the Auror's that he'd seen 'Sirius Black' in London. He'd just been extremely pissed off, after keeping the man safe for years this was how he was repaid? By being told to leave? Black was only alive on his say so! And Black had learned it that hard way, so be it he would just have to make alternative plans.

Sighing softly, what did he do for a safe place to meet now? He couldn't use Hogwarts that was just careless, especially with the amount of little Death Eaters roaming around in his school. If he thought he could get away with it, he would ensure they were escorted from the premises the day Hogwarts started back up. Regretfully Voldemort did not mark students; he was too smart for that, at least he thought so. Perhaps he could have them searched the night they got here? Their trunks and their forearms to check for the mark, that way he could ensure at the very least his students were safe. He never counted the little Death Eaters as his students; they weren't worth the ground they walked on. He would need to have the others agree with him, and with the war getting so bad he was sure he could convince them…they all had children, nieces, nephews and grandchildren at the school after all. So easy to manipulate, yes, perhaps that was a good solution. Albus thought stroking his beard as he waited on the food coming up from the kitchen.

"Good morning, Albus," greeted Minerva, entering through the main doors, swiftly walking towards the teachers table and the Headmaster.

"Good morning, Minerva," Albus replied, smiling briefly at his Deputy Headmistress.

"Has the Order meeting been re-scheduled?" asked Minerva, claiming her seat, as soon as she did so the food appeared - very good timing. Automatically she began plating food to eat as she awaited Dumbledore's reply.

"No, I'm afraid not," said Albus, unable to think of an excuse, and decided against giving one. He had Obliviated Molly and Arthur of what happened between him and Sirius Black yesterday. He didn't want anyone knowing he had been the one to reveal Sirius Black to the Auror's and as loyal as they were, they could have easily joined the dots. He had made sure it had been an 'anonymous call' nothing could be traced back to him, not even the Floo call. After all it would be odd that he called it in instead of fighting, he was Albus Dumbledore after all. He wouldn't need one soon, it would no doubt be in this morning paper that Sirius Black (Azkaban escapee) was finally brought to justice and had the Dementors Kiss performed on him when he tried to escape.

It left less excuses, but it didn't help with the fact he now needed somewhere else to meet. The Burrow was too well known, so that was definitely out of the question. He couldn't think of anywhere big enough to hold the meetings, unless…he got the Ministry to agree that he be the Potter estate keeper (Power of attorney). If he could swing it in way of trying to draw Harry out into the open if he was somewhere…or if he was living in one of his properties unaware of what was happening, he would be able to get to the properties and see for himself. Of course they would agree, they needed their hero, and he needed someone to have the meetings, although if it did help him find Potter then all the better. Using the boy's own money to try and find him…it was an amusing thought. He didn't think for a second the boy was in any of those properties, he didn't know about his money, he had made sure of it. Even if he had somehow later in life, he would have had his parents wills read, and he was so sure he was in them - and he hadn't been called to attend a will reading. Usually one required proof of mental instability to acquire control over an heirs vaults after they turn seventeen, but considering the boy was missing…there was no one to argue otherwise.

"Albus are you alright?" enquired Minerva, noticing that he wasn't eating and had been quiet for the past five minuets.

"I'm fine," beamed Dumbledore, quickly grabbing food to eat, he had plans to enact after all. "Thank you, Minerva." he added, grateful for her concern.

"No problem," she replied, taking a sip of coffee, which was still very hot.

"Where is Irma?" asked Albus, noticing she wasn't there.

"Probably in the library, new books came today if I remember our conversation last week properly," said Minerva, after swallowing the piece of toast. It was rather cold in here, removing her wand she rapped her cloak and wrapped it around herself. The wand went back into its original position, as she began to immediately warm up.

"Ah, that explains it," said Albus amused. Irma and her books, nothing got as much attention as the books she had in her care. She'd given her some grief over the years, but he couldn't sack her without proper cause. He never had a good enough reason either; she was a hard working employee. He also didn't want to have to hunt for a new librarian, especially with having to hunt down a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher each year. The school was about to start up again soon, so he now had two teachers to find, Potions professor and Defence Professor. As if looking for Harry and keeping control of the Order wasn't enough job for him to do, and he couldn't lump Minerva with it, not only did she have her own duties, he preferred to be the one to employ someone the worse they were the better in his opinion. Well for Defence anyway, he couldn't do that for Potions - not without causing the deaths of his students - not something he wanted for future and potential Order members.

"Yes, it does." said Minerva just as amused as Albus.

Instead of the normal flock of owls that usually came in the morning, only two entered through the space in the roof. Flapping their wings as they got to their intended person.

"Ah, the papers, I wonder what awaits us today," said Albus, his blue eyes twinkling wickedly. He removed the paper from the owl, putting the coins in the couch on its leg, watching it fly off having done its duty. It was a simple barn owl, simple maybe, but they were fast, and they lived a long time - it was the most popular owl to chose from. Unrolling the paper, he eyed the front, ready to put on the performance of a lifetime only to stutter in shock.

"Oh no! Albus what do we do?" asked Minerva, wide eyed and terrified.

SIRIUS BLACK SIGHTED IN LONDON - ESCAPED AURORS WITH KNOWN WEREWOLF REMUS LUPIN'S AID 

"Albus, what do we do?" repeated Minerva, wringing her hands in worry for her two favourite Gryffindors.

"There is nothing we can do," said Albus, a confused frown marring his features. The Aurors had gone alone? Why hadn't they taken the Dementors with them? They were supposed to take the damn Dementors with them! Cursing under his breath violently, things were not going well at all. Now he couldn't use Grimmauld Place closing on them as an excuse, since they would expect it to still grant them access. Then another idea hit him, it was perfect. "We certainly cannot use Grimmauld Place now, not with the Ministry patrolling the area, we cannot draw unwanted attention to ourselves."

"You are right of course, I hope they got to safety." said Minerva. That was another Order member who couldn't hunt for Harry, the poor boy, she prayed to Merlin every night that the Death Eaters hadn't had a hand in it. She would prefer that Harry had left on his own accord, not wishing to remain in the Muggle world after spending a year at magical school. Yet she didn't think it was probable, someone would have seen him, and he was too famous to stay hidden for long without rumour reaching them.

"They are smart, I'm sure they will have," soothed Albus, not wanting her alarmed. He would need to dispatch both of them; he couldn't have the two of them alerting the others. He didn't want his Order members divided, no they belonged to him, and Lupin had done the wrong thing in aiding Black's escape. The question now was where would they go? Lupin's flat? No they were smart enough not to go there, that's the first place the Aurors would look. Unless he Obliviated Remus, he was too handy to kill, his connections to the werewolf communities…such a connection wouldn't come up again. The only other with more influence over them was Greyback. Would it work on the werewolf? If it didn't then he wouldn't have much of a choice.

"Yes, they are," said Minerva in agreement, calming down, she hoped they got in touch even just a little letter to let her know they had gotten away unscathed.

"I have business at the Ministry today; will you be alright to oversee the school?" Albus requested making it sound like a question rather than the hidden demand it was.

"Of course," agreed Minerva immediately. They couldn't leave the school undefended, especially with Voldemort out there, no there always needed to be one person in the school to call for aid if anything happened.

"Good," said Albus, finishing his breakfast, before standing up, to the Ministry it was to put forth a claim on the Potter estate to become power of attorney, and then he would need to look for Black and Lupin. If he had time he would go to Gringotts and enquire about properties big enough to hold order meetings in just in case he wasn't successful in gaining control of the Potter accounts. It was a slim hope, but he had to try, at the very least. "I shall see you later." he added as he stalked towards the doors.

\-------------0

 

Harry & Severus - Potter Library - Potter Manor - England 

"Have you heard back from Rick?" asked Severus, entering the library where Harry spent a great deal of his time. Lupin and Black were at the warehouse, being introduced to everyone else. The look that had appeared on Black's face when he learned Harry had spelled him so he could never reveal his plans had been comical. It was obvious to him that Black genuinely thought Harry did trust him, so part of Black was still stupid even if he had grown a backbone and a brain since.

"No, they won't return until they've completed their mission," Harry told him from where he was buried in a book.

"Will they find food alright?" Severus wondered, concerned.

"They will, they know better than to neglect themselves," Harry said waving away his concern.

"Are we still going to Gringotts?" Severus asked as he took a seat, right across from Harry, reading the title of the book that had Harry so enthralled.

"We are." assured Harry firmly.

"Dumbledore will be looking for them," warned Severus, cautiously.

"No doubt," snorted Harry, "I would be too if they knew too much and could spill the beans so to speak. I removed the charms on them, they wont be found unless he gets tipped off that they are here - which is doubtful."

"You are so sure you cannot be betrayed," admired Severus, "Does everyone have the same spell on them?"

"They do, and they agreed to have it put on willingly, so they knew they couldn't betray me and that I would know they never would." confessed Harry wryly. Putting the book down, facing Severus, wondering what had made him so…talkative. "You want something…talk." he added grimly.

"I want the potion," confessed Severus, as tired as he felt emotionally he didn't want to die in agony as he was poisoned. Part of it was also his Slytherin preservation, and to give a middle finger to Voldemort.

"Alright, I assume you want to make it yourself?" Harry said knowingly.

Severus nodded curtly.

"Thought as much, now brew enough so that it last a fortnight and that you successfully de-age to a time before the mark was put on. Once you've calculated how much you need, it should be fairly simple, the vials will need to be large, I'll need to add my blood to it and mix them thoroughly once it's been standing for fifteen minutes, and it will be ready for consumption. I will need to drink from you before the blood is added and only then will you drink it. You should prepare yourself for bed rest for the entire fortnight; you won't be able to move without bowing over in agony." Harry instructed. "So make sure you have things to pass the time surrounding you."

"You make it sound like you've gone through it." said Severus; it wasn't just a third person's view of what happens he was sure of it.

"I did," said Harry, "My creator, my sire, my father wouldn't have turned me any other way, who would want to be stuck as an adolescent twelve year old for life? No, the only difference is I took an aging potion and after everything I went through at the Dursleys…even that didn't prepare me for the agony of having your muscles stretching so fast repeatedly for two weeks." he stated grimly.

"You looked seventeen at the age of twelve? That must have been rather confusing." said Severus, quite shocked.

"Not at all, I liked it and the independence that came with it," said Harry. "I never felt like a child, I was never allowed to be one."

Severus nodded grimly, getting it without Harry needing to say anything about his life at the Dursley's. "I'll brew the potions upon our return."

"Let me see your arm before we leave," demanded Harry, "No arguments."

Severus bit his tongue savagely, as he bared his forearm, soon, soon it would be gone, and he wouldn't need to rely on anyone for anything, especially not to save his bloody life because he was being poisoned.

Harry looked it over, his cool fingers gliding along the flesh, enjoying the response he garnered in turn. Soon, he would claim what was his, would have his match by his side, ruling with him. He couldn't have chosen better, he was fierce, loyal and he would look after the others, Dumbledore's loss was truly his gain. He just had to make Severus see there was nothing wrong with submitting to another, submitting to him and allowing him to take care of him. If not, well it would be tricky, but he would do whatever was necessary in the end.

"Its fine, we can go." Harry said eventually, letting go of the arm, wishing it was something much more intimate he was stroking. There would be time for that, the next two weeks would give him ample time for Severus to understand that submitting didn't need to be a fight. He would need to get everything done now, and clear his calendar for the next fortnight, he wasn't leaving Severus alone to go through the change. Kai hadn't left him alone, so he would never leave Severus alone.


	17. Chapter 17

The Leader 

Chapter 17

Gringotts 

Harry and Severus Apparated straight to Diagon Alley from the manor, they wasted no time standing around before they stalked into Gringotts. Both of them made an extremely intimidating pair, especially if the looks they received were anything to go by. Severus groaned inaudibly, completely dissatisfied when he saw the length of the lines that awaited them at Gringotts. Every Goblin was busy, there was at least ten people at each teller, and the Goblins weren’t exactly known for their speed. Severus caught the sight of distinctive white hair in one of the lines, and looked properly, before cursing his luck. He ducked away, putting himself at the side of Harry, so the old fool couldn’t see him in his line of sight. If he saw him he would draw a lot of unwarranted attention. Thankfully the public did not think he was ‘dead’ so him appearing at Gringotts wasn’t causing alarm. He did wonder how long Dumbledore could keep it quiet, when he would actually tell the ministry or if he would be considered ‘missing presumed dead’ like many other Order members who had died during the first war. 

Severus shivered slightly when he felt the sudden brush of magic tingling all the way up and down his body. His magic was dark yet comforting, it should make him want to run for the hills just how… casually he used magic and got it to do whatever he wanted without using his wand or words. “Glamour?” he asked, staring at his hands, despite the fact he knew he wouldn’t see the changes. it was just an illusion that others would see. Dumbledore could see through some magic, he would be able to sense the magic surrounding him but have no idea it was a glamour. For all he knew it could be a shield, he knew everything there was to know about Dumbledore through observing him, he was too predictable. 

“Yes, now you can move freely without him realizing its you.” stated Harry, before walking passed the waiting Wizards and Witches, who all glared or stared curiously. They’d been waiting ages and this vampire was stepping passed them, what did he think would happen? It’s not as if he would get served. 

“What are you doing?” whispered Severus, following him, keeping an eye on their backs, and more specifically Dumbledore’s prodding eyes as he stared at them in an oddly blank manner. His eyes weren’t twinkling, they weren’t calculating but looking through them. It wasn’t a look he was used to being on Dumbledore’s face if he was honest, he would need to keep an eye on him. 

“I told you, I’m known here, I never do my business on the floor.” Harry told him, not looking at him as he approached the two Gringotts guards. Their stances changed when Harry approached, straightened up, and their spears became less threatening as they pointed them towards the ceiling rather than towards the approaching wizards. 

“Is Writ available?” demanded Harry in gobbledegook. 

Severus watched the proceedings curiously, Harry had sounded as demanding as usual, yet there was something he hadn’t heard a lot of. Respect, Harry respected the goblins? That was a surprise, but he seemed to have a great deal of respect for them, enough to learn their tongue, and use it when dealing with them. He was truly an enigma and he wondered how long he would need to be around him to know everything he could possibly learn about the young man. 

“He is, Master Thorn,” replied the Goblin using his native tongue, grinning at him, it made him look vicious but it was meant to be a sign of amusement - Severus thought so anyway. Both goblins moved aside, spears pointing the other way giving them entrance to consulting rooms without needing to wait. Which was always a long wait, for most people, twenty to thirty minutes in fact, and it didn’t help that to their left there was five others waiting for a free goblin to see them at that very moment. 

“Dumbledore is not pleased,” said Severus as both of them passed the goblin, in fact his eyes began to glint coldly. As if the old fool hadn’t used his own fame for his own ends. Severus’ head cricked to the side, as he heard the goblin guard growl under his breath. It wasn’t often in society that creatures hated Dumbledore. He’d made it seem like he was trying to get better rights for them all, then again what did he know? He only knew Lupin…he hadn’t really interacted with vampires or even goblins other than removing money from his account for whatever reason. Goblins from what he’d seen did not lose their decorum easily. A lot of things were different these days, he was seeing a lot of discontent that came with dealing with Dumbledore. He’d always thought he was alone in knowing the old mans manipulative ways, other than the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters, lets not forget his Slytherins. 

“Do they always refer to you as Thorn?” asked Severus, as Harry continued to lead the way to the conference room. 

“In public yes,” answered Harry, opening the door to the conference room he wished to uses. They had specific goblins for everyone, but you could be seen by others if you didn’t want to wait too long. All information was logged and recorded by the Goblins, so they all knew what was happening with someone’s account. “But they’re fully aware of my real name.” he added after the door of the office closed behind them. 

“Lord Potter, it is a pleasure, as always. Please be seated.” said Writ, its bushy grizzly eyebrow raised, Lord Potter never brought anyone else when he was doing business. So he thought that perhaps he wouldn’t be doing much business today. Lord Potter had a way with businesses, none of the ones he chose collapsed, it was as though he had a sixth sense. Not all of them wizarding businesses all over the world, nearing half were prospering Muggle businesses that had brought not only Harry a great deal of money but also the goblins as well. “What can I help you with today?” 

“I want to know why I was never informed of my parents wills,” said Harry, sitting down his spine straight, his voice going cold and hard, causing a shiver to crawl up Severus’ spine. Alright, this had to be the angriest he’d seen him yet, he’d thought he was pissed of with Lupin? Hell no, this…this was pissed off. The Goblin actually looked nervous he had a right to be Severus mused, he was down right bloody terrifying coming from him it was saying a lot! Had they already been on the receiving end of his ire? Or perhaps it was the thought of losing such a big account? Since it wasn’t directed at him, he sat down and decided to enjoy the show. 

“Lord Potter, as you know I only became your account manager when you appointed me as such,” answered Writ cautiously, “I had no idea that the Potters wills were not read and dealt with.” it was the complete truth, and he cursed himself for not checking, but he had just assumed they would have been read the week after they passed on. It allowed the family to first grieve then deal with the will readings, although not all of them over the years were exactly saddened to see the passing of their family members. 

“I pay you to ensure everything is in order,” snapped Harry, eyes glinting coldly. “I do not suffer fools needlessly, I am extremely disappointed, you assured me you would be very thorough with my accounts.” he knew better than to let a mistake be brushed aside, if you left them to sweat it wouldn’t happen again. He respected the goblins, a great deal if he was honest, but this mistake couldn’t just be ignored. 

“One moment,” said Writ slipping from the chair and leaving the room as quick as his legs could carry him. The wills were in a vault, completely inaccessible even by the curse handlers who worked for them. Nobody was allowed in unless they were the managers, and none were ever opened - to do so was unethical and the Goblins were a honest race. Swift in retribution if anyone crossed them, they took their jobs very seriously. 

“I think he might be going for a change in clothes,” Severus muttered sardonically. 

Harry smirked at him finding amusement in his words. “He hasn’t let me down until now, I did warn him when I took him on that I demanded perfection.” 

“Are you going to relieve him of his duties?” asked Severus cautiously. After having such a comfortable job for years, it would kill him to have to start all over again. When they were sacked from a single account, the punishment was to work the vaults, create new ones in the pit, install tracks for the carts. It was the lowest job a Goblin could get, along with a very small pay check at the end of the day. Even those in the carts made more than them. So yes, losing any client in Gringotts was considered a big deal, a big no-no. 

“No, but he doesn’t need to know that,” Harry replied honestly, “It will prevent any more…mishaps if its dealt with now. I will bet my vaults he stays here tonight until he’s made sure everything is where it should be.” the fact a private investigator had found the information just him irate at the mistakes. He knew the information didn’t come from here, so the Ministry was the only other possible place they could get their hands on it. Copies could be made and sent to the Ministry if the family wished it, but not opened the investigator wouldn’t have been able to see what was in the will even if he tried. 

Severus nodded curtly, agreeing with that assessment. 

“Do you think they have put in their will who the Secret Keeper--” started Severus. 

“Shh!” said Harry, pointing his finger at Severus’ direction as he faced the door, a look of concentration and suspicion on his face. 

Severus automatically looked at the door as well, he couldn’t hear voices so assumed it was something quite a big far from them. Turning to face Harry he saw his face was dark, a storm was brewing for sure, and he wondered what was happening that was making Harry furious. He didn’t interrupt him, being a spy had ensured he knew the meaning of patience, so he would wait. That’s if Harry would even tell him, if he had to pull a tooth out for every titbit of information he got from the vampire - he would still have near enough an entire mouthful at this stage. He did not like talking about himself, at all. 

A growl of pure unadulterated rage passed Harry’s lips. 

“What did you hear?” asked Severus, envious of Harry’s ability to hear so far away, soon that particular talent would be his own. Along with drinking blood, he would be a vampire in two weeks. It was odd to think about that, he’d never aspired to achieve immortality, he wasn’t afraid of death like the Dark Lord. The human spirit though wasn’t as simple as the heart or mind, it strive to live, overtook all other instincts at the last second. 

“Dumbledore just received permission from the Ministry of magic to take control of my money,” hissed Harry, his hands crushed the metal of the chair almost rendering it completely flat. if he didn’t want that happening he would have to go to the Ministry and prove ‘he was sound of mind’ damn fucking bastards, they were forcing him to show his hand, and it was too damn soon. The quicker the rest of his people were in position the better. 

“If you plan on releasing the will, they will automatically know that you are alive anyway, nobody else could do it.” Severus stated calmly, trying to get Harry to see it wasn’t changing anything. 

Harry turned to face Severus blankly, as if he hadn’t heard what he said, but he began nodding, indicating he had. It was true, if the will was released, there would be a sudden smattering of letters going to various people who were in the Wills to begin with. Other than those who had ‘committed a crime against the person or people in question’ which meant if they left anything to Pettigrew he wouldn’t receive anything. That is if the others found Pettigrew before the reading so Black would be allowed to attend. No, he would have to open it early and send a copy to the Ministry as proof, like Black wanted. He hated this, for so long he’d been in control of everything in his life, it seemed to all be coming undone. He’d known this day would come, when the world would realize he still lived, but he’d hoped to keep putting it off for as long as possible. 

The door opened and Writ walked back in, closing it behind him again, he had in his hands a large bound scroll with the Potter coat of arms still sealed closed. So nobody had looked at it, which surprised him, he’d assumed Dumbledore would have looked at it. Wait, hadn’t Black said that it had been looked at by Dumbledore? No he had said they were sealed by Dumbledore.   
“Was the will read by anyone?” enquired Harry, accepting the scroll, it was yellow with age, but not frayed the slightest, it had been kept in impeccable condition. 

“It has not been touched,” Writ said immediately, as he returned to his chair and sat down. 

“He was probably a witness if he was desperate to close the vaults down, he would have had no other reason to act.” stated Severus calmly. 

“I didn’t think of that one,” conceded Harry, frowning, just how close had Lily and James been to Dumbledore? It was quite frankly disturbing, just like Black and Lupin had been. It was unconceivable to him that they were so trusting, since he himself didn’t trust easily. 

“I apologise most profoundly for missing such a glaring error, Lord Potter.” said Writ consternation evident in his voice. 

“Just make sure it doesn’t happen again.” Harry told him coldly, “You will not receive another chance.” 

“Understood, Lord Potter.” said Writ grimly, knowing the young vampire did not give idle threats, he was surprised though that he was actually being given a second chance. 

“Good.” stated Harry, cracking the dried wax seal and unrolling it and began reading the will. Most of the names were unfamiliar to him, he’d heard of a few of them, knew Black and Lupin but no, he wasn’t aware of them. Most of the people on the will received items, apposed to money other than Remus Lupin he had quite a large lump sum of money. Pettigrew’s name was indeed in the will, and if he had anything to say about it - he wouldn’t be receiving it. 

The Goblin and Severus waited patiently for it to be read, and were surprised when he rolled it down so quickly until they realized - vampire sight, he would be able to read very quickly. 

“As you can see from the wills contents and a statement from Lily Potter, Peter Pettigrew was their Secret Keeper, and Sirius Black was innocent. I want to make sure that Pettigrew is not invited to the will reading, not that he would get anything anyway.” Harry demanded. The world would know soon enough, he didn’t want Voldemort knowing right now. “I request a copy sent to Amelia Bones immediately.” 

Writ clicked his fingers and a copy was in his hands immediately, he stamped the official Gringotts seal on. 

“Amelia Bones?” enquired Severus, eyeing Harry astutely. 

Harry just smirked, letting Severus know without him having to ask that yes, she was part of his group. She was sick of the corruption in the Ministry, her ideals were a bit naïve, but she was a genuine and honest hard working woman. She hated putting her life into a job with it surrounded by people handing over money making things disappear or people getting off - when it was glaringly obvious that they were criminals or Death Eaters. She didn’t know a lot about what went on, through her own wishes, she knew it wasn’t completely light but not evil it was enough for her to join as well as her wish for a better future for her niece and any children she had. 

“It will be done immediately.” said Writ. 

“Dumbledore is here with a degree claiming that he has control of the Potter vaults, you will have to be honest and let him know I’ve claimed the headship. Do me a favour and make it seem like I’ve only done it recently, that I got your letters, don’t be too obvious about it otherwise he will know it’s a set up. He wont be able to touch it if he persists alert me immediately and I’ll go to the Ministry if the will being read isn’t enough to divert his plans.” 

“Oh it will work, he’ll redouble his efforts to find you,” chuckled Severus vindictively. “Instead of scouring his usual places he will be looking in the magical world. I would have said he would use Bill Weasley to get information about your properties, in hopes of getting into them, but that’s not to say he doesn’t know others so its best to be cautious about your file.” 

“Nobody can read it apart from Writ, I commanded it a few years ago when I realized such a thing could happen.” said Harry honestly. 

“Indeed,” said the Goblin nodding his agreement. 

“How soon can the will be read?” demanded Harry. 

“As soon as tomorrow Lord Potter.” Writ confirmed. 

“Then its done, I will see you then, Writ, until then,” said Harry in English before saying their customary greeting in gobbledegook. ‘May you coffers never empty’ 

‘May yours always proper’ added Writ his beady black eyes glimmering with admiration. 

“Severus Snape has some business to tend to, I shall leave you both to it,” Harry said before he said to Severus, “I’ll meet you outside.” 

\-----0

Severus exited the goblins office not even ten minutes later, no paperwork or key in hand, which meant he hadn’t moved his vaults. Interesting thought Harry, as he quickly walked out of the bank, it didn’t take long for him to take over Severus. 

Severus was feeling decidedly uncomfortable, as he thought about Harry. Harry was admired by everyone around him. Admired as well as feared, now when the boy had been eleven, he’d known he would have the clout, to be able to draw people in, because of his status the whole ‘boy-who-lived’ nonsense. He had never been drawn in, while everyone else had fawned over him, he had made sure the child didn’t become bigheaded. He had never imagined in his wild dreams that Harry would be revered…coveted but feared for his own merits here and now. Not something he couldn’t even remember doing. 

“You’ve been uncommonly quiet, I can practically smell your mind burning.” said Harry wryly. 

Severus didn’t grace him with an answer as they walked passed the goblins who Severus was sure snorted. He did however, purse his lips seeing Dumbledore wedged in a seat between two really tall men, dressed completely in black who had tattoos all over their arms, intricately done, brilliantly crafted, but Dumbledore had never looked more out of place than he did right there and then. It took all of his decorum to stop himself out right laughing until his stomach hurt. 

As he stepped outside into the sun, Severus realized…how free he felt. He had never once felt like he could laugh in such a way, at least not for a long, long time. With Lily and them alone it had been fun, sometimes funny enough to laugh, but after the age of eleven that was it, his life had just gone in a downward spiral from which he had no escape. Not much to laugh at on that front, needless to say it had been many years, and he was surprised he knew the feeling anymore.


	18. Chapter 18

The Leader 

Chapter 18

Capture Of The Rat 

Go on then, make haste,” said Harry, handing over the documents to Dobby with explicit instructions to give them to Madam Bones when she was alone. He wasn’t taking the chance of Dumbledore getting control of his fortune even for a minute. If it was done, he would know about all his properties, the amount of money he had - he may as well just tell Dumbledore himself what he was doing if that was the case. He would just have to live with the fact the wizarding world would soon know, at least it was now and not later. He had enough people in the Ministry that it could still continue to go on. 

“Yes Sir!” replied Dobby eagerly, accepting the scroll he disappeared from Potter Manor. Despite the fact his Master didn’t show much emotion, he was better than his old Master had been. He never got punished here, and even without the spells he would always remain loyal to his Master Harry Potter. In fact he wanted to curse Dumbledore for messing up his kind Master’s plans. 

Sighing softly, he leant back in his desk chair shaking his head feeling extremely exasperated. He always was when it came to Dumbledore though, either that or down right pissed off. He should be feeling angry, but Dumbledore’s persistence was something to be admiring. Only a fool would not admire such tenacity, he wasn’t a fool, and to get the public onside, he would have to wear Dumbledore’s reputation to the ground. The public were so fickle; it wouldn’t be a problem, as long as he did it properly. 

“Come in,” said Harry, sensing the presence at his study door, before they could knock, he had a headache and didn’t want it getting any worse. 

“The potions have been completed,” stated Severus, entering the study, which was much different from the last time, without a handful of vampires in the room. “Is everything alright?” he asked eventually, watching Harry closely, since he didn’t show a lot of emotion it was hard to tell when he was upset or irate. The only emotion he was positive on was anger, and that was because his magic fluxed around him, magnificent in its glory. 

“Just rearranging my plans,” confided Harry, smirking at the surprise he could see on Severus’ face for actually talking to him about something. “Dumbledore it seems has begun stepping on my toes; I knew it would happen eventually, it was inevitable. Yet now that it has happened, the urge to bring him down right now is very strong.” 

“Then why don’t you?” asked Severus, sitting down eyeing Harry cautiously, if there was anyone that could do just that - it would be this man in front of him. 

“Revealing his past could have the potential of making the public feel sorry for him, which is the opposite of what I want. Revealing any of his misdeeds could lead to the exact same thing or the public not believing the news and since we have no real definitive proof its all hearsay.” Harry told him bluntly, his green eyes staring eerily at him. 

“True,” conceded Severus, his mind racing trying to think of something, anything that could help. “You never did say why you hated Dumbledore so much, from what I saw…during your year at Hogwarts you…seemed to adore him.” a grimace left his mouth as he said the word ‘adore’ but really there was no other word for it. 

Harry’s left eye and hands twitched as if he was physically fighting with himself against strangling Severus. He did not like being reminded of the time where he was so stupid and naïve. Sighing grudgingly, he supposed it wouldn’t hurt to reveal that piece of information - it wasn’t as if he could share it outside the group. A few of them even knew about it so it wasn’t a complete secret. “That is because I did, I was raised by my Aunt and Uncle, they both detested magic, needless to say when Dumbledore showed me attention I soaked it up like a starved pup.” Harry scowled just thinking about it. 

Severus nodded in understanding, knowing how it felt to grow up with adults who detested every breath you took. His own father had loathed him, from the very first time he displayed accidental magic. At least he’d had his mother and Lily, he wasn’t sure if Harry had anyone.

“During Christmas I received my first few Christmas gifts, a package from Mrs. Weasley, the same she gave to all her children. I also received a gift from Hermione Granger, as well as a mysterious package stating that the gift had been given to him by my father, James Potter and that it was time to return it to its rightful owner. With ’use it well’ attached at the bottom - it was unsigned. It didn’t take a genius to figure out who sent it though.” Harry told him, “It was an invisibility cloak; I found out then that they were extremely rare.” 

“That is how you successfully managed to sneak around.” Severus stated irritated, of all the irresponsible things giving an eleven year old an invisibility cloak? He would have gotten into some serious harm, which of course he had done but not with the cloak - anything could have happened regardless. 

“With Dumbledore’s constant pushing yes, Hagrid took me to get my school things the same day he took out ‘you know what’ from vault ‘you know which’ stating that it was ‘secret Hogwarts business’ of course I was curious.” revealed Harry, smirking sardonically imitating Hagrid’s voice at certain parts. 

Severus snorted, shaking his head finally understanding without Harry having to reveal more. He wished he could say he was surprised, but he wasn’t - this was Dumbledore they were talking about. 

“It was in the newspaper that the very same vault was broken into the very same day I was there - just hours afterwards actually.” said Harry, “It wasn’t until the staircase moved on us abruptly and we ended up seeing ‘Fluffy’ for ourselves that made us realize whatever Hagrid had taken out was in fact at Hogwarts.” 

“How on earth did you manage to find out what it was?” demanded Severus completely thrown. Unless of course Dumbledore had somehow found a way to make sure they did? 

“Hermione Granger, she took it out for a bit of ‘light reading’ whether she was set up to look at it I do not know.” replied Harry coldly. “If I found out she was part of it, it would be the last breath she ever took.” he didn’t have to worry about Ronald Weasley being part of it, he couldn’t keep a secret to save himself. 

Severus said nothing to that; if Granger had he would almost, almost felt sorry for the girl. That’s if he hadn’t been forced to put up with her for six additional years as a student, then of course in the damn Order! She was a child, she had no place in war, and the fact he let her in infuriated him. As usual his advice was as always, listened to then promptly ignored in one ear out the other. 

“He even made sure the Mirror of Erised crossed my path, he was there each time I visited him, I of course didn’t realize until much later. There are certain things humans dismiss as noise that as a vampire I understand to be something else now.” stated Harry, his eyes expressing his fury over Dumbledore’s actions. 

Severus winced, talk about gross invasion of privacy. He may as well have performed Legilimency on the eleven year old it would have been by far more merciful. He had been tempted himself to gaze upon the mirror, but with sheer force of will he had stopped himself. Not for reasons like Dumbledore believed ‘that it doesn’t do to dwell on dreams and forget to live’ but because he knew what was in that mirror was beyond his reach. At least he had assumed so, now he was free, of both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore as well as teaching insipid brats on how to brew potions. 

“He paved the way for me to confront Voldemort, and risked my life, as well as that of Granger and Ronald Weasley.” stated Harry sharply. “If it wasn’t for my mothers protection I would have died down there, and as smart as he is, there is no way he could have anticipated the protection working the way it did.” 

“So you decided against coming back to Hogwarts?” assumed Severus.   
“When I woke up after it was all over, I sat with Granger and Weasley in the hospital wing and we all came to the conclusion that Dumbledore had set it up so I could confront Voldemort. When they left, I couldn’t help but think to myself, why were they so alright about what Dumbledore did? Headmasters and people in authority weren’t supposed to do stuff like that. They were supposed to protect you, not send you off on wild adventures that could potentially kill you just to test me. The fact they didn’t seem the least bit put out, especially Granger who revered in authority figures…I realized how alone I was. He wanted something of me, but I just didn’t know what it was. It became apparent he was trying very hard to win my favour, especially with what he did during the leaving feast, by awarding Gryffindor so many points.” stated Harry sharply, “I preferred Hogwarts to the Dursley’s even with Dumbledore’s manipulative ways. I had made up my mind to stick to studying, and just do nothing to see how quickly it would annoy Dumbledore.” 

“What changed?” enquired Severus. Harry was finally talking about his past, he couldn’t believe it really. He’d avoided everything private since he came here. So why change now? Why did he suddenly trust him? He’d known right away anything he said couldn’t leave his lips anyway, so yes, he did want to know why. 

“I saw an owl going into Arabella Figg’s home late at night; I had been forced to tend to the garden when they had their dinner. I was never allowed to sit with them and eat, that was when I ran.” replied Harry tersely. 

“She lived nearby you?” asked Severus surprised. She was an order member; Dumbledore must have used her to keep an eye on Harry. 

“She did, she also knew about the Dursley’s - she never once told me the truth despite the fact she knew I thought my parents died in a car accident.” said Harry viciously, “I was also told that they were unemployed louts, I wanted nothing to do with the magical world anymore. While on the run I ended up running into Kai, he took me in out of the rain without a second thought. Even before he found out who I was, and I finally found a place where I was safe. It was a favour I wanted to return, a vision that Kai had and shared with me. I started this in his name, needing a way to release the anger pent up inside.” 

“Have you ever though you might be the way to truly besmirch Dumbledore’s name?” suggested Severus, an idea striking him. 

Harry raised an eyebrow silently enquiring Severus to continue talking. 

“The public would follow you to hell itself, they love you. Dumbledore was old news when you defeated the Dark Lord.” added Severus. Well until they realized their little hero wasn’t in the magical world, and that they wouldn’t get to see him until he attended Hogwarts at any rate. 

“While most people I’ve met do not care that I am a vampire, the public are not so opinionated.” stated Harry sharply, “They would not like the fact I am a vampire and would most likely side with Dumbledore.” he did not really care what they thought, but for everything to work out he had to have them onside. 

“Not if you spun it in your favour with a very public confrontation, one that Dumbledore cannot work the audience into agreeing with him or try and hide.” suggested Severus, “Or there is the option of appearing human to them all, and still confronting Dumbledore.” 

“You mean telling the public the truth about my past?” sneered Harry, grimacing in disgust at the thought. 

“They would turn on Dumbledore quicker than lightening could strike him,” said Severus, smirking viciously. “Poor orphaned Harry Potter, betrayed by his mentor and forced to live on the streets, just to feel safe. They would eat it up and post it in the paper and make it out to be ten times worse and even those that saw and heard everything would be drawn in.” his voice was passionate, he truly believed it might be the best way to go about it. 

“It will send the journalists digging themselves, and they will find everything they need to. Including all the legislations he has passed over the years, which directly contradict everything Dumbledore, says he’s about.” Severus added. “The dark and neutral families see passed the masks he wears, but the light believe all the tales he spins. You’d be surprised by how many families are actually not that bothered about him or loyal. The Order only has thirty order members, that should tell you more than anything else, and nine of them are one family.” 

“Interesting,” commented Harry, his tone thoughtful. 

“Just think on it, it might work.” suggested Severus. “If not then you can--” Severus abruptly stopped when Harry got up his face and entire body tensing, the leader in him coming out. Someone must be out there, curiosity had him following Harry or at least attempting to. Harry was still too fast for him to keep up with, but that would change soon. 

“Pettigrew.” snarled Severus, upon seeing the lump between Rick and another vampire, he wasn’t sure what his name was or if he had been introduced to him yet. His seething look spoke about the evil deeds he wished to enact on the disgusting unconscious coward. 

“I see you finally got a chance to try the new cuffs,” smirked Harry, staring at Pettigrew coolly. 

“He cannot change, not for the lack of trying; it’s very amusing watching him squirm.” Rick told Harry, amused. “You were right, he hardly bloody left, and this is the first chance we’ve had to catch him.” 

“He thought he could outrun us as a rat,” added Howard, his tone filled with incredulity. 

“Take him to the dungeons and leave him to get comfortable.” demanded Harry, “You’ve both done well, thank you. No doubt the others are the warehouse will be pleased to hear from you.” telling them without saying anything that they were free to go and to tell the others. Although Brecon would probably be worried about Rick, he wondered when they were both going to confess their feelings and start dating - the sexual tension between them was reaching ridiculous heights. 

Howard picked up the unconscious wizard, and flung him over his shoulder like an overgrown sack of potatoes. He left the room without saying anything, but heard the conversation the others were having without a problem. 

“No problem,” said Rick, “Dale might need some help from you, he’s not quite ready to take on a job at curse breaking yet.” at least according to Bill, and Dale would only have one chance to impress the Goblins - there was no second chances with them so they had to make it good. The other wizarding companies couldn’t hire a vampire; it was against the law for them to do so. Same with werewolves really, there was some prejudice involved obviously, but legally their hands were tied. Gringotts had laws of their own, and did not care for ‘human’ laws. 

Howard entered the room once again looking a little too satisfied; Severus wouldn’t be surprised if he had done something to Pettigrew. 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Harry told Rick grimly, pinching the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t think of a single thing he needed done, “Here, take this, give it to Jack it’s for Reg’s wand.” Harry threw the bag of coins at the vampire, who caught it easily. They both Apparated out afterwards knowing they weren’t needed. 

Severus said nothing but he was surprised by the fact Harry helped them by giving them money. It shouldn’t surprise him but it did, it was little wonder he kept a close eye on Gringotts and invested his money heavily. It did take a lot to run a side in the war, without splashing out whenever someone needed it. Hats of to him, he really cared, he was beginning to see what everyone else did for Harry as a leader. He was pretty much perfect, in every sense of the word. Voldemort and Dumbledore didn’t care two iota’s, never mind enough to give them money freely without strings attached.   
“Be ready to Black storming in here at any minute,” Harry told him sternly. “Hopefully Lupin can warn him against it.” 

Severus didn’t even try to suppress the smirk at the thought of what would happen to Black if he did try what Harry suggested he might. To see Black brought to heel by his own godson…well quite frankly aroused and excited him more than anything else ever had. 

Harry snorted, “Have you created the fever reducer and level nine pain reliever you’ll need as well as the potion to de-age you?” he asked. 

“You do not have them already?” asked Severus sardonically. 

“Are you forgetting how many werewolves are under my care?” stated Harry coldly. 

Severus nodded painfully conceding the point. “Then I best get started.” 

“Should you desire quiet company, you are welcome to use my own.” said Harry, before he walked out, cursing under his breath. He wasn’t quite sure why he said that, perhaps to stop Severus from avoiding him for days, and he did like his company when he wasn’t asking endless questions. Although oddly enough, it was getting less annoying, the more attached he became of Severus. Without much effort on the wizard’s part, damn this attraction to hell, it was making him act out. 

Shaking off his thoughts determinedly, he needed to brew his version of the Veritaserum for Pettigrew - he wanted to know everything before he sent the rat to Amelia Bones. 

Soon, very soon, the wizarding world would know of its hero’s return. 

\------0

“What got you into Potions?” enquired Severus, watching Harry closely, as he brewed two potions simultaneously. He prepared it with finesse he wasn’t used to seeing these days from anyone other than himself. Although he probably couldn’t do as many as Harry, solely on the account of Harry being a vampire, he could move more swiftly than him. It was odd to think that pretty soon he would able to move with the same speed. The pain though he could do without, but considering the pain in his arm radiating from the mark, he’d take the temporary pain of turning - at least he thought that NOW. He wasn’t sure he would be thinking that when it was actually happening, it didn’t help that the book was extremely vague. It was as if it had been purposely made vague, and the fact Harry was telling him he would need level nine pain relief wasn’t helping matters either. 

“It certainly wasn’t you,” said Harry dryly, “In fact I was rather looking forward to potions, but your attitude bled that right from me.” 

“I had a reputation and part to play.” said Severus, not sure why he was even attempting to explain himself. 

“And that was the only reason you did it?” asked Harry, gazing at Severus with a smirk, as he added in his next ingredient. 

Severus didn’t reply, he didn’t lie. 

“I thought as much,” stated Harry, when he didn’t get a reply, but he understood what wasn’t said. 

“How did you come to be such an expert at potions?” Severus asked, wondering why Harry was so talkative, at least that’s the only word for it really. He’d rarely spoke when he first came here, yet he’d learned more in the past few days than he ever thought he would. Great a potions, can converse in Gobbledegook, has respect from the creature races in the magical world, and he had people in high paying positions in the Ministry. He’d successfully gotten Amelia Bones onside, a woman who was strict, fair and honest at her job, it was truly a miracle - out of anyone he could have guessed she definitely wouldn’t have been on the list. 

“Kai taught me, education was important to him…I certainly learned more from him in two months than I did an entire year at school.” confessed Harry. Giving a dry laugh as he remembered that particular conversation. “He was shocked and disgusted by the lack of education at Hogwarts, especially the lack of progress in Defence which is why he overcompensated in that department. It turned out to be one of the best decisions he’d ever made.” he trailed off grimly. 

“I see,” said Severus, not sure what to say, he didn’t know who this ‘Kai’ was but he’d been mentioned before if memory served him right. He might be emotionless, but his eyes revealed a whole different thing. His green eyes were slightly saddened look in them, he had a feeling whoever this Kai was - was the one that also turned Harry into a vampire. He didn’t dare ask what had happened; perhaps one of the others might be willing to tell him. “Is my blood even safe for consumption?” 

“I’ll make sure it is,” replied Harry firmly, and he wasn’t in the habit of making mistakes. Grateful for the change of conversation. So far Black hadn’t made an appearance, but he wasn’t holding his breath. He’d gone after the rat seventeen years ago, he’d probably come after him again. He was too impulsive to listen to anyone, but if he came here he would learn one way or another. 

“Do the cuffs only restrict the Animagus forms?” asked Severus shrewdly, after a few seconds of silence. Placing the ingredient he’d just ground into the potion, watching it turn the exact colour and consistency he needed. 

“No, it also prevents the use of their magic, not that we need to worry, he doesn’t have much,” sneered Harry viciously. 

“Remind me to examine them,” said Severus impressed, was there nothing Harry couldn’t do? It certainly seemed that way, if anyone could change the way the wizarding world was at the moment - he would bet it was him. 

Harry chuckled softly, his face still impassive. Oh he was perfect for him, sooner or later he would have him - he just had to wait until things got a little less hectic. That’s if he could hold off, he wanted this wizard more than he’d ever wanted anyone - and that said a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go what do you think? sorry no confrontation in this one but it should be within the next few chapters...I still don't know where to have it - at the Ministry....Diagon Alley where the students are getting their school things or perhaps even in Gringotts...will he appear human or will he refuse to bow down and let his pride be blown by hiding his vampirism? R&R please


	19. Chapter 19

The Leader 

Chapter 19 

Pettigrew 

 

Peter Pettigrew groaned weakly as he began to stir, grimacing as he began to feel the aches and pains. His brown eyes snapped open as he observed his surroundings. Only then did he remember what had happened; he had been captured by vampires, no less. Right outside his Lord’s hideout; he had to get back and warn him. His desire wasn’t out of loyalty, but survival. He knew that without his Lord, freedom would never be his, and he didn’t want to live his entire life as a rat. Preparing to shift, he yelled out in agony as he was electrocuted. Panting and wheezing, his mind whirled dangerously - what the hell was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he shift into his Animagus form? Nothing like this had happened before…the vampires had done something to him. 

Breathing out evenly, he sat himself up, his beady eyes roaming around the room he was being held in. There was absolutely nothing in it, no blanket, no toilet, no window, nothing. The thought of a toilet made him realize just how desperately he needed to go. His stomach was cramping something awful just trying to hold it in. Why couldn’t he transform? A spell? How long would it last? He didn’t relish trying every few minutes and ending up electrocuted, which is exactly what it felt like, the electrocution spell. Compared to the Cruciatus Curse his Lord liked to use, it was a tickle in comparison but it was still painful enough for him to not relishing the thought of it being used on him. 

Ten minutes later, he was no closer to trying to change into his Animagus form again, as he shivered, his teeth chattering together. He wouldn’t be surprised if his lips were blue at this point. Unfortunately he couldn’t see much in front of him, the room was in near enough to complete darkness. 

The door slamming open violently had him jumping in fright, at the very same time he lost the fight to keep his bladder from losing control. The wetness began to spread immediately, much to Pettigrew’s complete humiliation, if there was ever a time he wished he could change into his Animagus form... it would be now. He was too terrified to try again, instead his beady eyes tried to see who was in the room with him. 

Harry observed the disgusting creature in front of him; he was truly foul, and it wasn’t just the smell emanating from him either. Waving his hand he absently lit the room, allowing Pettigrew to see who he was dealing with. On the other hand he had been able to see perfectly fine. One of the many benefits of being a vampire, the ability to see everything around him without the aid of light. 

“You have no idea who you are dealing with,” said Pettigrew his voice squeaky, his terror evident but he was staring at Harry eye to eye. 

“Peter Alan Pettigrew, son of Alan and Rachel Pettigrew, both magical; your father died when you were five years old― his murder is still unsolved. Your mother is still alive, thinking her son died a hero’s death…for now. You were formally known by several names, Wormtail being one, Scabbers the other. You received an Order of Merlin, and are considered by the magical world as having been killed trying to bring down Sirius Black. You went to Hogwarts in 1971 and were sorted into Gryffindor house. Whereupon you became friends with three boys you admired due to their popularity. You like befriending those that would keep you safe from harm, even at the age of eleven…How you convinced the hat to place you in Gryffindor is anyone’s guess…since that is a purely Slytherin move. During the first wizarding war you became a member of the Order of the Phoenix, an organization that was started by Albus Dumbledore to bring down Voldemort,” Harry recited calmly, watching Pettigrew become more terrified. He smirked ferally when the wizard flinched at a mere name; pathetic really didn’t cover it. 

“You became the Secret Keeper for James and Lily Potter and their only son Harry Potter. Nobody else other than Sirius Black knew about it, in a bid to make you safe as Sirius Black played decoy. One week after the spell had been cast you ran to Voldemort and told him about it. You betrayed your best friends and their only son. Once you had done that, you framed another friend, Black, for the crime, killing twelve Muggles in the process. You cut off your own finger, before fleeing into the sewers as a rat. Then when you realized you’d need to keep an eye out on Wizarding news, you fled to the Weasleys who took you in as a pet, for their son― I believe Percy Weasley. When I get a minute I would like to ask them why the hell they wanted their children around rats. They’re disgusting things that aren’t even worth the blood pumping through them.” 

Severus chuckled from the shadows as he watched the proceedings. Harry had a way with words... it was amusing. 

“This is where it gets sketchy, but I believe you stayed until Ronald Weasley’s third year before you fled. Reports are that you were eaten by a ginger cat belonging to Hermione Granger; smart cat. The cat knew exactly what you were and wouldn’t let up. You fled before it actually did any damage which would have forced you to change back to your natural form and expose you as the traitorous bastard that you are. You found Voldemort and helped bring him back…what you did afterwards, well…we’ll get that information in time,” Harry calmly stated. 

“Who are you? An Unspeakable? An Auror?” said Pettigrew, figuring it was the only way the vampire could get so much information on him. 

“Neither, but if you have the right contacts you can find out anything,” said Harry smugly. “Voldemort isn’t the only one who can get information, Pettigrew, the fact you think so is highly of him is contemptible. So where is he now? Who is going to protect you from me?” 

“I’m not telling you anything,” said Pettigrew trying to sound sure but he just sounded desperate. 

“Oh, you would tell me everything I wanted, I wouldn’t even need to touch you, but I have more…persuasive measures in place,” Harry simply said, his tone menacing. 

Pettigrew squeaked, shoving himself into the corner in a pathetic bid to protect himself from what was coming. 

He didn’t have a chance; Harry just yanked his head back as if it was made from foam. Harry’s leg wrapped around Pettigrew’s neck, before he pried his jaw open and put three drops in, not really caring about the safety limit. As soon as he was done he let go of Pettigrew, grimacing in disgust. The urge to snap his neck was strong; instead he stood back waiting for the improved Veritaserum to work. 

“You should just torture and kill him,” said Severus whispering so softly that Pettigrew couldn’t hear but Harry surely could. 

Harry chuckled softly, “Believe me I would like nothing more than to do just that; regretfully he would need to be alive and questioned by the Ministry for Black to be granted his freedom.” 

Severus rolled his eyes, he couldn’t care less about Black if he was honest, and the urge to kill Pettigrew was strong. If he thought he could actually do it and get away with it, he would. Unfortunately he wouldn’t test Harry, not with something like this. Yes, Harry wasn’t like Voldemort or Dumbledore, and didn’t expect anything from him; he still wasn’t going to risk this new side, his last chance at living... now that he wasn’t so eager to give in, not even for Pettigrew. 

“What’s your name?” demanded Harry curtly. 

“Peter Alan Pettigrew,” confessed Pettigrew, sitting there as if he was catatonic, his face blank as he stared at the wall. 

“What are Voldemort’s current plans?” demanded Harry. 

Pettigrew didn’t answer. 

“What are Voldemort’s current orders?” amended Harry. 

“He wants more werewolves on his side; he’s told Greyback if he doesn’t bring him an army then he would kill his cub,” said Pettigrew, without the slightest remorse in his voice. 

“Who is his cub?” asked Harry thrown. 

“Aaron Greyback,” revealed Pettigrew. 

Harry looked over at Severus wondering if this was news to him, and judging by the look on his face it was. Greyback had a child―that was a genuine surprise; judging by the comment of ‘cub’ the boy had been born a werewolf. 

“Have you seen him?” wondered Harry. 

“Yes.” He went everywhere with his Master. 

“What age is he?” Harry asked, staring at the rat in consternation. 

“Three years old.” Pettigrew told him. 

“Where is he being held?” snarled Harry, fisting his hands; he hated injustice, it didn’t matter what Greyback had done, his son didn’t deserve to pay the price for the sins of the father. 

“Malfoy Manor,” said Pettigrew. 

“Does Greyback know that?” Severus whispered cautiously. 

Harry repeated the question to Pettigrew. 

“No, I’m the only one that knows,” revealed Pettigrew. 

“Which means as soon as Pettigrew is known to be captured the boy will be either killed or moved,” Severus stated sharply. 

Harry nodded. The boy would be killed by Lucius to maintain his freedom; the boy was expendable either way. 

“How did Voldemort find out about Aaron Greyback?” questioned Harry. 

“He has contacts in the Ministry, he knew as soon as he came back. He took him to make sure Greyback kept in line,” said Pettigrew. 

“Did he do that during the last war? What caused Greyback to possibly deflect?” Severus asked. Had they threatened someone else? It would explain why Greyback hated everyone around him, and at the same time let them treat him like shit. 

Harry smirked; a man after his own heart, those had been his exact thoughts. 

“Did the same thing happen during the last war?” enquired Harry, leaning against the wall leisurely. It was going to be a long interrogation by the look of things. 

“I don’t know.” He had been spying, so he was rarely around his Lord to know that information. 

“What do you think, Severus?” wondered Harry moving to the other side of the room, which was cloaked in darkness. 

“Obviously something happened to make Greyback back out, or he was never quite as willing as I assumed,” murmured Severus thoughtfully. 

“I wonder what it was,” mused Harry before moving back within earshot of Pettigrew. 

“Is Malfoy Manor his base of operations?” asked Harry. 

“No,” replied Pettigrew. 

So it would just be the Malfoys that would be there; it would make things easier to get the kid. 

“What other orders has Voldemort given?” asked Harry. 

“He wants the vampires on his side or eliminated,” said Pettigrew. 

“Has he been in touch with any vampires?” asked Harry, stiffening, his eyes narrowed. 

“Yes,” revealed Pettigrew. 

“Which group?” demanded Harry, viciously. 

“Emilio,” confessed Pettigrew. 

Harry roared in anger, smashing his fist into the wall, furious beyond belief. 

Severus watched Harry closely, but didn’t dare approach him, he had thought he’d seen him angry but this…this was beyond anger. This was rage at its greatest, but there was also something else in there, pain unless he was very much mistaken. Harry would more than likely lash out at any contact, he could remember a time in his life when he was like that, before the grief had taken hold. The night Lily died, and all the measures he’d taken to protect her had been for nothing. Had Harry been betrayed by someone close? 

“Who leads them?” growled Harry, still facing the wall. 

“A vampire named Callahan,” replied Pettigrew. 

“How many?” snarled Harry. 

“Only five, right now, but the Dark Lord promised them more numbers, meals, and safety from the Ministry’s persecutions,” said Pettigrew. 

“Why did they join?” 

“They want revenge on someone, but they refused to say who,” revealed Pettigrew. 

“Where are they located?” asked Harry. 

“They’re underground, somewhere near Kings Cross,” revealed Pettigrew. 

“Have they taken the Dark Mark?” demanded Harry. 

“No,” answered Pettigrew. 

“Did they tell Voldemort about any other covens?” Harry asked, dreading the answer. 

“The Dark Lord wanted them to, but they refused to reveal any covens,” Pettigrew told him. 

Harry sighed in relief; at least he wasn’t going to have to set up somewhere new. He knew he shouldn’t have let that damn shit survive, now it was coming back to bite him in the ass. He couldn’t let the vampires join Voldemort, he was trying to give them a better life. Vampires on Voldemort’s side... bad idea, and it would just show them in a bad light. Plus the fact it was a coven he wanted completely Obliterated. 

“Any other orders?” asked Harry. 

“Lucius is to get closer to Fudge, determine if he could be turned, or he will be killed.” 

“Anything else?” demanded Harry.

“He wants a few of his Death Eaters to infiltrate the Ministry, get jobs there so the takeover will happen without anyone noticing.” 

“How many are in the Ministry right now?” 

“Three,” said both Pettigrew and Severus. 

“Why did you betray your friends?” asked Harry, getting to something personal. Even from the other side of the room, Harry could sense Severus stiffening. 

“He got to me, threatened to kill me, I joined to survive,” said Pettigrew. 

"How did Voldemort survive?" Harry asked gritting his teeth. 

"My Lord created Horcruxes," said Peter, he had been there when he created one from his snake ― Nagini. He wasn't stupid, so he knew that his Lord had created more before, otherwise he wouldn’t have survived that awful Halloween night. 

"How many?" demanded Harry, harshly. 

"I don’t know, My Lord would never say," Peter confessed still speaking blankly. 

"So much for the theory of him knowing," Harry grumbled to Severus. 

"How did you find out about the Horcruxes?" Severus said his voice melodic and stern, his hands twitching with the desire to wring the neck of the disgusting thing across from him. He would have given in to that temptation if not for the powerful wizard next to him; surprisingly, Harry was keeping him grounded. 

"He made one when he returned," Peter told them bluntly and most unwillingly. 

"Which is where, and what?” 

"His snake, Nagini." 

"Whom did he use?" Harry pressed. 

"Bertha Jorkins." 

"I'm not familiar with her," Harry admitted, looking over at Severus briefly. 

"Ministry worker, went missing years ago, was in Albania on holiday, wasn't seen again. She was rumoured to be quite...idiotic; they assumed she had gotten lost; it took ages for them to start looking for her. It seemed their searches would have been for nothing, even if they had begun searching immediately," Severus told Harry, remembering the information from the Daily Prophet. The scurrilous rag wasn’t always completely useless. 

Harry nodded strongly, watching Pettigrew, knowing the potion was wearing off. That was the problem of making something more compelling, it didn’t last quite as long as the weaker version in terms of getting real information. 

Harry raised his wand, pointing it straight at Pettigrew’s head. Now, he didn’t normally need his wand, but there was nothing scary about someone pointing their hand in your direction with nothing in it. The wand had the reaction he expected, and desired. 

“Please,” snivelled Peter, shaking and shivering, his brown eyes wide with fear as he regarded Harry in naked terror. 

“Do you even know who I am? Who you are begging to save your life?” sneered Harry, baring his teeth, relishing the shudders and trembles coming from him. 

Peter shook his head violently, no, he didn’t know who this was, and quite frankly he didn’t want to either. 

“I am the son of the best friends you betrayed,” growled Harry, right up in his face, green eyes glowing with power. “Stupefy!” It wasn’t the spell he really wanted to use on the bastard who had essentially killed his parents, but it would have to do for now. 

“If you would permit…who or what is Emilio?” questioned Severus cautiously. 

Harry’s head snapped up, his hands twitching as if he wanted to curse Severus for his impertinence. Before long the anger left him and he sighed. “They killed my Sire; they were the ones responsible for killing Kai. Not only Kai, but the rest of the coven. The others I hadn't even met yet, other than Rick, but he wasn’t officially a part of the coven, just good friends with Kai. He must have kept me a secret because of the conflict between them. When they came for him, he made sure I couldn’t help him, not that I would have been much help against ten vampires but still…” 

“I see,” said Severus solemnly. 

“I tracked that coven down after I gathered enough support, those that were willing to stand beside me. It was a fair fight though; it wasn’t a complete slaughter like they did to Kai and his people. There had been a young vampire who refused to fight; I made the mistake of allowing him to live. At the time he hadn’t been a threat, had no desire to get back at us so we let him go,” added Harry bitterly. 

“Callahan?” guessed Severus, but it wasn’t a guess, not really. 

“Yes; although if he is trying to get back at me, I don’t understand why he would refuse to tell Voldemort where we were,” said Harry, it was baffling to say the least. 

“He must know how big you are, that he doesn’t have a chance; the Dark Lord is rather… overconfident. He thinks everyone can be threatened and bought. Perhaps he is waiting until his coven is bigger? After that maybe he would hunt you down himself, it’s exactly what I would do.” said Severus bluntly. 

“Callahan is a coward, he wouldn’t fight to save his own coven, why would he want to engage me in a fight?” protested Harry, “It makes no logical sense.” 

“Anger never makes sense, it causes you to leap blindly, and perhaps he thinks if he can get enough people he can overthrow you. Then if it backfires he gets to hide behind someone powerful enough to protect him, just like Pettigrew,” argued Severus. “Desperate people don’t make logical sense.” It was obvious to Severus that Harry couldn’t conceive of anyone being stupid or desperate enough to do something that would cause their deaths, something rash. Harry had logic on his mind when he was making his plans, and even when dealing with people he didn't like or cared a great deal about, everything had a rhyme and a reason to it. Even when Kai had died apparently, since he built himself up first, then attacked the coven. A level-head; it made him a good leader, even if it seemed sometimes that he didn't care, but they'd all seen his generosity and knew otherwise.

“Dobby?” called Harry. 

“Yes, Sir?” answered the House-Elf making an appearance in the dungeons, shivering at the cold. He wasn’t used to the dungeons anymore. He slept in a warm room, not a horrible cage in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. 

“Tell Madam Bones that she will have a guest by the end of tonight,” said Harry grimly; perhaps his House-Elf having been employed by the Malfoys was a good thing after all. 

“Dobby will do that,” said the House-Elf, disappearing. 

"You have until eight o'clock tonight to have your fun, and then he's the problem of the Ministry, at least until he gets transferred to Azkaban," Harry told him savagely, not mentioning that the problem would then be completely eradicated. It was good having a lot of money; it meant he could pay people to do his bidding, with no questions asked. 

“Where are you going?” questioned Severus, curiously. 

“You know where,” Harry said softly, “A three year old boy doesn’t deserve to be in the hands of sadists. As soon as word of Pettigrew’s capture reaches the Dark Lord, anyone expendable will be killed. Which means that boy will die if we don’t get to him before tonight.” 

Severus looked between Pettigrew and Harry, torn; he wanted revenge desperately, but he would also like to go with them. He owed Harry his life; he wanted to return that favour and keep him safe. Oh, who was he kidding? He wanted to be part of the battle, if there even was one. Maybe not at Malfoy Manor, but the vampires were definitely going to have a battle... that he regretfully wouldn’t be able to keep up with, he admitted to himself with a sigh. Any wizard who thought they could take on a vampire was insane; they could tear your throat out quicker than you could see them.   
“And the Emilio clan?” enquired Severus. 

“Not today, but it will have to happen soon, before any more join him,” said Harry, gritting his teeth, his eyes dark and vengeful. Turning people just to get revenge― oh, the idiot was going to die a horrible, agonisingly painful death. It didn’t matter whether the victims were wizards or Muggles. 

“Why not now?” Severus asked thoughtfully. 

“I will be indisposed for a fortnight, helping you go through the change,” Harry answered, his calm restored.

“It will not take long to raid Malfoy Manor; I wish to accompany you,” Severus told him, demandingly. 

“Very well,” conceded Harry, seeing no reason to deny Severus his request.


	20. Rescue Mission

The Leader 

Chapter 20 

Rescue Mission 

 

The second Harry Apparated into the fields around the Warehouse, everyone stopped what they were doing. It wasn't the fact someone had Apparated in that caught their attention, it was the sheer presence and magic fluxing around Harry that did. He was angry, extremely angry and all of them wondered what caused it and what was going to happen.

"Who knows the whereabouts of Malfoy Manor?" shouted Harry, standing out in the large crowd.

Severus who had Apparated beside Harry, looked around at the large group of people, seeing their attention on Harry and their reactions to his anger. There was no terror here; no fear that they would be subjected to a curse or be harmed because of whatever had angered him. The werewolves, the vampires, the wizards and Witches and other creatures that had joined Harry out of the need of a better life. They stared waiting for instructions, ready to lay their life down for their leader. The vampire who had given them a chance of a prosperous life, where they didn't have to hide or steal to get by. It was then he finally truly understood how different the groups were, and allowed himself to see that they were nothing like the Dark Lord or the Death Eaters. They weren't even like the Order, these people had come together, for better or for worse they were in this for the long haul.

"I do," replied Severus, first to speak up.

"I've been there as well," said Brecon, "I was invited with my family to a gathering, it was around seven years ago, for Draco Malfoy's birthday." and he'd hated every single second of it, Malfoy was so…slimy both of them were. Pretending to be good when they were as evil as they came. Yes he was dark, but not evil, he had never hurt another, although he had come close, what mattered was that he had been stopped in time for the Dark Arts to enthral him completely.

"I've never been in but I know where it's located," added Bill, stepping forward, what was going on? Why was Harry suddenly interested in Malfoy Manor?

"What's going down?" asked Rick, Malfoy Manor had never been brought up, not in all the time he'd known Harry. His Leader wasn't impulsive, so something had happened and he was curious to know what it was. Had he interrogated Pettigrew already? It was obviously something important otherwise Harry would have done more research than this.

Harry looked around at everyone, and when he met Jack's gaze, he began to speak passionately. "I found out that there is a young boy, three years of age, being held captive in Malfoy Manor. He might not be one of our own, but he is a werewolf, and he deserves protection. As soon as Pettigrew is given to the Ministry he would become collateral damage."

"What do we do with the Malfoy's?" asked Wyatt.

"Severus?" suggested Harry, giving him he choice.

"What?" asked Severus surprised, staring at Harry stunned, then he realized Harry knew everything about him. Which would include the fact that Draco was his godson. The silence and everyone staring at him set him very on edge, his skin pricked uncomfortably. He was used to being stared at, but that was usually eleven to seventeen year olds, not a large gathering like this.

"I am not completely heartless, I do what I needs to be done, however, it is ultimately up to you, just this once." said Harry sternly. It was the only family Severus had or rather familiar connection. He was an only child, both parents were deceased, and Draco Malfoy was his godson, so he was or had been close to the family at one point. "If they fight back, we may not have a choice."

"They will fight back," said Severus sharply, "Narcissa cares for nothing else other than her son, and she would sacrifice her husband for him in a heartbeat no matter how much she loved him at one point. From what I've deduced she doesn't want her son following his father's footsteps, but will go through with it. She would rather mourn his innocence than his death."

"Lucius Malfoy will fight, he's lethal, one of Voldemort's inner circle." warned Bill, but he knew it was unneeded but he'd rather have everyone aware.

"Then he dies," said Harry coolly, he wasn't risking anyone to save the likes of Lucius Malfoy, but for Severus' sake he was willing to let Draco Malfoy survive. "Subdue the others only, if he follows his fathers footsteps there will be nothing we can do for him." the end of that statement was more geared towards Severus, who understood all too well and nodded grimly.

"Who is child?" asked Jack possessively, the thought of a cub being harmed turned his stomach and made him feel feral.

"Aaron Greyback," revealed Harry, "Now Malfoy Manor is said not to be Voldemort's base of operations but we have no idea how many Death Eaters might be there. I want at least ten of you to come with me, Jack he might respond better to an Alpha there." giving him a choice.

"Of course I'm coming," said Jack, Greyback's son or not it was a cub in danger, they protected and looked out for their own. They had to since nobody else was going to, well until Harry came along and branded them together in ways nobody ever had. They weren't alone anymore, trying to survive, they had each other. For once, there were vampires and werewolves getting on; they both had shit ends of deals thanks to the Ministry.

"Will I be taking down the wards?" asked Bill, he was the best at his job; it was why Gringotts was always happy to accommodate him when he moved from Egypt and back here. Surprisingly there were just as many jobs going here than there had been in Egypt, so he wasn't suffering from lack of jobs or money he was used to.

"With Dale, yes." stated Harry, "We leave now, the longer we wait, and the more chance of Voldemort finding out something has gone wrong."

Everyone began moving in, a lot more than just ten people but Harry said nothing about it. As long as Jack, Bill, Dale and Rick came, he knew this would go off without a hitch. No the real battle would be the vampires; he would only be taking five, making it a fair fight, as he always did. Callahan would regret ever thinking about trying to overthrow him; he should have kept an eye on him. At least he had found out before anyone else suffered from his insanity. He was almost insulted the idiot thought he could get enough vampires on his side to do any sort of damage to his own.

"Those that know where it is, take two people with you," said Harry sternly.

"Can I come?" asked Reg, he even had wand now, he could help them.

"No, you stay here." said Jack possessively, wincing when he realized he shouldn't have since Harry was there - it was his decision in the end.

"You will gather writing materials, we need to inform Greyback that we have his son." said Harry, "We will be back in a few minutes is that understood?"

"Yes Sir!" said Reg eagerly, happy to help, to do something even if he wasn't getting to go with them. He looked over at Jack, swallowing thickly praying nothing happened. He didn't know what he would do if something went wrong. Not even the comforting nod his Alpha gave him helped; as he was grasped by the shoulder, then just like that, they were gone.

"Be quick, if he has proximity wards they will alert him to our presence." said Harry as soon as they landed in front of the wards surrounding Malfoy Manor.

"Already been disabled," said Dale, as he and Bill worked in sync to take down the wards surrounding the home. Working as quickly as they could, knowing at any moment they could be found out. It would be all it took to have the Malfoy's leaving their home.

"Brecon anti-Apparation wards." barked Harry.

"On it," said Brecon his wand already moving in a complicated motion, placing the wards up while the others took everything else down.

"Severus, Jack follow me to the dungeons, the rest do what you have to," demanded Harry, he didn't have his wand out, he had no need for it but everyone else did. Bit by bit the manor was revealed to him as the wards were completely brought down, there was dozens of peacocks prancing around. It was completely pretentious was his first thought, they flaunted their wealth, which probably meant they didn't have as much as they liked to make everyone think.

Severus observed the formation, five vampires, Wyatt and Rick the others he was unfamiliar with, stood in front, two were at the back of Harry protecting him. "Are we walking or Apparating?" enquired Severus.

"Walking, we never Apparate into properties," said Harry immediately. It gave whoever was on the other end warning, left them vulnerable, since they had no idea what was on the other side. The noise of Apparation also stopped them being able to surprise them.

"Done," said Dale, the only other ward was being worked on by Bill.

"Me too," said Bill, breathing out in relief.

"Go!" barked Harry, watching Rick, Wyatt, Howard, Takumi, Jessie, Rachel and Josh run using their vampire speed to get to the property in no time. "Let's move." he added to the others, they were Wizard so to say the walk towards the property was excruciatingly slow for him was putting it mildly. He could hear the fighting coming from inside, but by the sounds of it they were holding their own. After what felt like an age to Harry, he finally entered the ostentatious Manor paying no attention to anything or anyone.

"Do you know where they are?" Harry asked Severus, but Jack was already moving ahead, inhaling sharply every few seconds able to smell the boy. "Is he alive?"

"Yes, but hurt," said Jack bearing his teeth at the wall. He could sense the cub through there, but there was absolutely no sign of a door or secret passageway.

"Pull the lamp back," said Severus, bluntly as he finally caught up with them.

Jack grabbed onto the wall candle holder, and yanked it firmly, only then did the wall give way, showing them steps what obviously led to the dungeons. The walls flared with light as they descended the steps, into the coldness of the dungeons. There was more than just one person there; the cells were filled with people.

Harry stalked towards the little boy's cell and yanked the door off its hinges not even bothering to unlock it. The smell of terror wafting from the boy stopped him short. Kneeling down, he observed him, he had bite marks all over him, the full moon had just passed and being locked up by himself he would have eaten at himself especially if he was hungry. Which he was, if the grumbling of his little stomach was anything to go by. "Hello little one," murmured Harry soothingly; very different from his normal self that Severus stopped what he was doing to stare at Harry in blatant surprise. "Come, I'll take you to your father, you are safe now."

"Daddy?" whispered Aaron perking up, he wanted to believe them but he had been teased before by the bad people who hurt him.

"That's right, come on," said Harry, holding his hand out, giving the young child a chance to come to him. A rare smile appearing on his face as the young boy took his hand. Harry hoisted the child into his arms, he should have brought potions with him Aaron could have used them. He walked slowly so he didn't startle the child, while werewolves were fast; he had been hurt and was still afraid.

"Here," said Severus, handing over his cloak, placing it around the child to keep him warm. He had absolutely nothing on; they'd probably been ruined the first time he transformed. He didn't like to think that the little boy had been there since the Dark Lord came back, at least not right away. Otherwise the child had been there since he was born, judging by the fact he understood the word father it wasn't possible.

"How are the others Brecon?" asked Harry, looking around for him.

"Four are dead, two are extremely injured beyond healing I think, but I'm no expert, three seem fine enough to walk on their own albeit a little hurt." said Brecon.

"Two have been bitten." Jack said quietly, sniffing the air, he could smell the lycanthrope, it had happened recently, since the smell wasn't full out they hadn't turned into their wolf yet.

"Are they Magical?" asked Brecon holding his breath.

Jack shook his head, no they weren't, and his gaze regarded them solemnly.

"Take them with us, do everything you can to help them accept what they are before the full moon." said Harry grimly, either they'd been put in the same cell as the child or gotten to close to him during the full moon and paid a very heavy price. If they didn't survive he at least knew he had tried his hardest. Muggles didn't survive the transformation, but it might be because they didn't understand what was going on, inducing terror until their heart stopped or had an actual heart attack that finished them off.

"The others?" asked Brecon.

"St. Mungo's," said Harry, "Keep an eye on them, if they're refused treatment bring them to the warehouse."

Brecon nodded grimly, before he Apparated out with the three unconscious wizards.

"Go Jack," said Harry, "Alert Greyback; make sure it's understood the child is not a bargaining chip."

"You want me to do it?" asked Jack surprised.

"It will mean more coming from a fellow werewolf," replied Harry, sternly, nodding his head again, demanding that he leave now.

"What about the others?" asked Severus, kneeling down pressing his fingers against a pulse point to make sure there was nothing there.

"Dobby?" called Harry; he had hoped to avoid this.

"Yes Master…" Dobby trailed off with a squeak being back in Malfoy Manor.

"Take these bodies to the Ministry, the least they deserve is a proper burial." said Harry, "When you are finished go to the warehouse, make sure we have pain relievers, if we don't bring some from the Manor."

"Yes Sir," said Dobby, before he took knelt down and transported with one, giving them the respect they didn't have in life.

Harry looked down at the child, and found he was asleep, in the crook of his neck he was warming up under the cloak already. He silently walked up the steps out of the dungeons, his face a mask of rage. He found the three Malfoy's were still alive, along with a dead body lying on the floor.

"Uncle Sev?" cried Draco, looking relieved and betrayed at the same time, staring at the wizard behind Harry.

"Kill him." said Harry, glaring at Lucius Malfoy, until his neck was snapped with swift movements before anyone realized what was happening.

Narcissa and Draco Malfoy were stunned, their bodies hitting the floor unceremoniously, but they were alive it was more than could be said for Lucius Malfoy.

"Let's go, we are done here." snapped Harry, before he wrapped his magic around both himself and the small boy and Apparated to the Warehouse.

"The Potion cupboard is stocked," said Jack immediately, from where he was sitting writing out a letter to Greyback with Reg clutched at his side, more clingy than normal. You would think he had been away days on a dangerous mission not just a few minutes. All cubs were the same though, that thought caused him to clench his hand around the quill, and incidentally his nails into his palm of his hand. "Go get a salve and pain reliever, go on, shoo." he added to Reg as he tried to regain control of his anger.

"If you need to go to the field," Harry stated demandingly, sensing the brewing anger in the alpha.

Jack nodded grimly, knowing it was an order.

Harry moved away and placed the child on one of the more comfortable chairs they had, keeping the cloak around him. They had no clothes that would fit him, so they would need to shrink them as far as they would go. Harry accepted the potion and salve from Reg who then went back to Jack. Opening the jar of salve, he removed the cloak a bit at a time, rubbing the cream into the wounds, there was a great many of them. Aaron stayed asleep during it; the full moon took a lot out of you without being already hurt.

"Here," said Severus, handing over a bowl filled with warm water, and a sponge. He didn't know why, but the way Harry was being with the child continued to surprise him. He was always so stern, demanding and determined, seeing him like this Severus actually began to see there was more to Harry than met the eye.

"I can feel you staring at me," said Harry, without turning around as he wrung out the sponge and began to clean the filthy child being as delicate as he could. Treating him as precious cargo, like one of his rare books. As soon as the sponge touched him he began to get grouchy, moaning lightly, trying to bat the coldness away. So Harry did it quicker, leaning Aaron against him as he did his back and legs, leaving him smelling like a clean wolf cub without wizards scent stinking him out. "Accio clothes!" the box immediately barrelled towards him.

"I'll do it," said Severus immediately, grabbing the box leaving Harry free to hold onto the child, who had thankfully settled again. He didn't do well with crying children, but that might be because he'd never had to deal with them before. The youngest he'd had to deal with was eleven year olds. He picked up the clothes that were the smallest, which was for a teenager, but with a few flicks of his wand the clothes shrunk down enough that they would fit him. They would probably be a little baggy, but it was better than him being cold or naked amongst the group. Although from what he had observed children had no shame about running around with nothing on. He passed them over to Harry, things were changing drastically. If this went right, they would have Greyback and the rest of the Werewolves on their side, wait their side? When had he started to think of it as his side? Dangerous assumptions to make he thought to himself.

"That's the letter sent, I've told him to meet us at midnight here." said Jack, the werewolf already knew where they were. "I'll make sure everyone is told so they are on their guard."

"Good, you've done well." said Harry, covering the boy with the cloak; he'd drunk the potion so he would probably sleep for a few hours. It just depends on how used to pain relievers he was, his was stronger though, so he might sleep regardless.

"Is he staying?" asked Reg, staring at the young boy, feeling protective of him, as all werewolves were with cubs.

"That is not known yet," said Harry.

"I need your permission to leave, the Order is having a meeting." said Bill, he was the only one that could bring information since Black and Lupin were blacklisted so to speak.

"Go, be careful." ordered Harry.


	21. Chapter 21

The Leader

 

Chapter 21 - Aaron Greyback 

 

"The child isn't adopted," said Severus, interrupting the argument that was about to break out. "He's biologically Greyback's; look at him, he has many characteristics that come from his father, especially those eyes. He will be the spitting image of him when he is older." The Potion master had only seen the child's eyes for a few seconds, but they were unmistakable. He would never be able to deny that Greyback was quite intimidating, with his tall stature and the inhumanity that seemed to waft from his every pore. It didn't help that Severus was terrified of werewolves, or more accurately, of being bitten and savaged by one. It had taken him a long time to get over seeing Remus Lupin in all his beastly and ghastly horror. He was a little curious to see the difference between Lupin (who was so abhorrent to what he was, that his form was a disgusting combination of wolf and man or as Harry put it, his form was reflecting the madness within) and a human who accepted the wolf within, and allowed their 'other half' out, so to speak.

"It's true," said Remus, nodding his head and speaking for the first time that night. His amber eyes held nothing but pensiveness and caution. He didn't know what to make of this group; it was unlike anything he'd ever seen. He'd spent his childhood secluded, caging himself on the full moon, staying as far away from humanity as possible. Yet here was a group that had come together to make their lives better. He was envious really, if he was honest with himself; he wished he had been there longer, and to think…if he had believed Harry when he had first told him about them, he might have already been there for years. No, he couldn't think like that, Sirius had needed him, after all. Seeing this group though, he would have loved to leave his responsibilities behind, be selfish for once in his life.

"There's a chance he hasn't even received the letter yet, it depends on how far away he is," said Wyatt, trying to calm everyone down. "He will come as soon as he's able, I'm sure. He obvious loves the boy; otherwise he wouldn't have done everything he has."

"That, and the owl hasn't come back; I doubt anyone other than Greyback will get the letter from Ares," smirked Harry viciously. His owl was a nasty bugger against nosy thieves or anyone trying to intercept the mail. Not that they would be able to read it regardless if they did manage to get it from Ares, thanks to a handy spell he'd created to ensure only the recipient could read it. They say animals were an extension of their owners, and he believed it. He still had Hedwig, but considering how rare white owls were, he was too cautious to use her very often. Instead he'd gotten her a companion, a beautiful black, sleek owl, and male obviously; he'd named it after the god of war.

Brecon winced, remembering his own encounter with the blasted owl; he'd had to physically stop himself from cursing the nasty bugger. The bite had been so deep he'd honestly been surprised his finger hadn't spontaneously fallen off. Even though with potions he was back to normal in a few minutes, he could still hold a grudge. The only thing that had saved that damn owl's life was who he belonged to. Ares probably realized that, considering how smug it always was; Brecon had to admit it was funny to see how puffed up and proud the owl always looked.

"Has Voldemort ever had him leave the country?" asked Brecon coming out of his thoughts and rejoining the conversation, despite the fact he was tired out of his mind. He almost wanted to join little Aaron (who was sleeping curled up beside his Leader) and sleep right now himself.

"Not that I am aware," replied Severus cautiously, shifting slightly at all the eyes on him but he refused to show how intimidated he was by it all. No, intimidated was the wrong word, just deeply uncomfortable with the way they seem to genuinely want to hear his answers. He'd never had that, not even with the boys in Slytherin who had enamoured him with the Dark Arts and the Dark Lord before disappearing when he had been marked. Oh they'd tried quickly enough again when he rose in the ranks, but he had rebuffed them. It would certainly take a lot of time getting used to this attention from these people.

"It's a good job we didn't tell the boy," said Rick, from where he was stretched out on the sofa. It was well past midnight, and no sight, smell or sign of Greyback coming.

"Indeed," stated Harry curtly. Aaron was sleeping on his lap; he'd woken a few hours earlier and refused to leave his side. Not even Reg could take his attention from Harry. Which had quite frankly baffled him to the core― why would the child prefer him? It wasn't like he was smiling at him; perhaps he could sense the 'Alpha' presence on him. He was the leader, the top dog of this group, so perhaps that was it. In the end he'd sat down so Aaron would also; he'd been hurt and no doubt he was straining his recovery by trying to follow Harry everywhere. He'd contemplated Apparating home, but he didn't want to risk the child actually trying to follow him there. He hadn't saved him for him to die splinching himself into little pieces. He wouldn't have put anything past the child; hell, even he had Apparated as a young boy, albeit admittedly a few years older. Children born with lycanthrope were much stronger, fiercer, and powerful than those bitten. Not that there were many of them, most people, creature or not, liked to bite when they were fucking. Especially Vampires and werewolves, it was basically a way of claiming, of marking their territory. In the end the human (if it was a human they were sleeping with) would end up turning into either a vampire or werewolf. Female werewolves could not give birth to children, or even remain pregnant for any longer than a month before the moon-change basically caused them to miscarry. Although if they were 'caught' by a male werewolf and ended up pregnant, they'd stay in wolf form until they gave birth to cubs. There hadn't been one for centuries, at least not one anyone was confessing to at any rate.

"Do you think the Malfoys have come around yet?" wondered Harold, a sneer contorting his features.

"Probably," snorted Harry. "Voldemort will have called his minions by this time, since news of Pettigrew's capture will be known." Severus had left for a few hours, along with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. They'd come back two hours later looking extremely smug, but they'd been quick to assure him that the rat was still alive. He made a note to himself, to get the memory from Severus at some point; he wanted to see what they'd done to Pettigrew. He would have liked his turn, but his responsibilities to the group were much more important.

"Especially with the Death Eaters he has in the Ministry itself," added Remus, nodding along.

Harry snorted derisively. "He only has three, albeit one is an Unspeakable, which is quite impressive but useless; the vows they take practically make the wizard useless in regards to getting information from the Ministry."

"Three?" mused Remus, it always seemed like more somehow.

Harry nodded curtly. "Go sleep, you'll need it," he said sharply, meaning the command for the humans in the group that was with him right now.

"I'd rather stay," said Remus immediately. Sirius was already sleeping; yelling and cursing Pettigrew until he literally couldn't anymore had taken a lot out of him. What couldn't be denied was how therapeutic it had been to finally get revenge on the rat for what he'd done to James, Lily, and Harry.

"I'm going," said Brecon, but he was very reluctant about it; he knew he'd end up falling asleep here in the warehouse if he didn't head home. There was nothing wrong with the place, but since it was a chair he was sitting in, he would end up with a neck pain that lingered for days if he did. He didn't want to miss the show if Greyback showed up. He needed sleep more though, and he could feel it. Brecon murmured a quiet goodbye, before a pop sounded in his wake as he Apparated away.

"Rick, I have…information I have to share with you; you must promise not to do anything stupid― we will strike them in a fortnight," stated Harry. He felt that it was only right that Rick knew.

"What's going on?" asked Rick, abruptly sitting up and moving close to Harry, cautious and suspicious.

"Callahan is making a move against us," revealed Harry, not the slightest bit concerned.

Rick growled viciously, sounding more like a wounded animal than anything. The weak little shit was daring to challenge his Leader? Was he completely idiotic? He was a coward; there was no way he would attack alone, which meant he had others with him. Considering everyone knew how large the coven was…how many had Callahan managed to get his hands on?

"Who's Callahan?" whispered Remus, speaking to Wyatt in concern.

"I have no idea," said Wyatt, barely sparing Remus a glance as he stared between Rick and his leader tensely. Whoever it was, Rick and Harry had come across him before. Probably before he joined them; who was it? Was it someone who could challenge them? Or was it someone who they could deal with quickly? If a fight between vampires could be coined anything like quickly, which they were in movement, but it wasn't easy to kill a vampire in reality.

"For those that are…unfamiliar with whom he is exactly, he was the only survivor of the Emilio Clan." stated Harry grimly, they all knew about the Emilio Clan. It was one of their first 'kills', so to speak. The story had spread to every newcomer, upon being asked to join, or the news getting out because he permitted it.

"How did he survive?" asked Wyatt, from what he'd heard the entire Clan had been eradicated, for good reason: they had ruthlessly killed one of their own. No, it wasn't just a kill, it was a slaughter, ten to one, not good odds, and they had deserved everything Harry put them through. He was assuming it was just one person of course, but it sounded like just one person since Harry had said 'He'.

"I made the mistake of letting him go," Harry told them, his face like stone, revealing nothing. "From what I could gather, he had just been turned, and he's a Muggle vampire to boot."

"Has he been recruiting?" growled Rick, he hated the fact someone was trying to finish what the Clan started.

"He has, but for how long is anyone's guess; not long I'd wager since he only has four others. To make matters worse…he has joined Voldemort," revealed Harry, green eyes glinting coldly. They would pay for joining him; he wasn't going to let all the vampires take the fall for a single cowardly idiot. "Shade is keeping a close eye on them, in a fortnight we strike, and we strike hard."

"Why wait?" asked Remus, not understanding why he wasn't doing it now. He realized he'd obviously said something wrong as the vampires in the vicinity of his eyesight winced a little, shaking their heads.

Harry's green eyes glared at Remus, warning him not to question his decisions.

"He will be busy for the next fortnight," said Rick, bringing Harry's attention back to the present. Everyone else knew that Severus Snape was being turned, due to the poison in the Dark Mark. They could all sense it, but he had originally found out because Harry had to hunt down a way to save the wizard. He'd known when Harry didn't kill him outright that Severus would be there to stay, it only became confirmed when he was up and about in Potter Manor.

Remus didn't say anything else, he just tried to blend into the background; he couldn't cope with the coldness in Harry's stare. At the same time, shame spread through him, due to the fact that his wolf wasn't happy that he'd upset the 'Alpha'. As what the group calls a 'Lone wolf' he hadn't experienced anything like it until that day Harry dragged him towards the pack. He didn't think his wolf would survive as a 'Lone wolf' if he forced himself to separate from the pack now. Not with how free he'd felt during the full moon; his wolf had been happy…content…ecstatic, and he honestly had never experienced anything like it either as a man or wolf.

"I will," agreed Harry, he certainly wasn't going to leave Severus to go through it himself. His feelings aside, he wasn't a heartless bastard. No, Kai had been there for him, and he would be there for Severus, he had built the very foundation of his side with loyalty. He knew the kind of agony Severus would be in, and he hoped nothing came up that needed his attention.

"How long do you reckon he's been there?" asked Remus, looking at the young child with pity. He looked to be the age he had been when Greyback attacked him. He was infected with Lycanthrope; he could smell it in every pore of his body. He was too young; he shuddered anew at the type of agony the little boy must go through. It was why he vowed never to have children; he couldn't, and wouldn't risk putting them through the life he'd led. How could Greyback do that to a child? Then again, the older wolf had bitten him with no problem. Remus would have said he was all around heartless if he didn't know that Greyback seemed to love the boy. Although he could just be doing what he liked regardless, just to get his cub back.

"According to Pettigrew, the Dark Lord took him upon his return; he could have been a baby," said Severus, his shuttered face revealing nothing.

"Which cannot be true, he knew and understood the word father. I'd surmise he may have been a year and a half at the very least," added Harry. It didn't sit right with him, in fact it made him sick, just thinking about a child locked up for a year and a half. He also understood why Greyback continued to come at him, despite the fact he was going to lose spectacularly.

Severus nodded curtly, agreeing with Harry. He didn't know much about children but he had common sense. You didn't have to have children to know roughly when they began talking, walking, performing magic. The only child he'd been remotely close to was his godson, Draco, who regretfully had chosen a path that Severus couldn't help him with.

"Merlin!" croaked Remus hoarsely; the war was getting worse if they were kidnapping babies.

"He's gorgeous," murmured Anya wistfully, the only female werewolf in the warehouse right now. She longed for a child of her own; every female werewolf did, other than Rachel, who was quite happy to be single. She and the rest of the females doted on Reg as the 'cub', but there was no denying he preferred Jack.

"He's obviously not coming tonight, should we put him into one of the beds upstairs?" suggested Wyatt, pressing his hand against the young boy. He was abnormally warm compared to him, but he was a vampire, and he knew that werewolves were hotter than normal humans, so the cub was just fine.

"Hold it," Harry said, his voice cool and calm; immediately everyone fell silent and waited.

"Three werewolves in the vicinity," Harry added, looking at the time, two hours after the suggested time, which had been midnight of course. He was obviously not about to start something, he wasn't stupid enough to come with just two others if he had planned such a thing.

"I can feel them now," said Rick, standing up. Wyatt, Severus, Anya, Jack, and Remus stood up as well.

"Anya, remain here with him, and keep an ear out," demanded Harry, successfully untangling himself from the young boy without jarring him awake.

"Yes, Sir," said Anya, nodding her head; she took Harry's seat next to the boy, not having an inclination of arguing with the Alpha about her orders. She knew why he was doing it, and it wasn't out of 'protection' lest she be hurt. The Alpha,   
Greyback, would feel less threatened or ready to strike out if a female had his cub.

"Let's go," Harry told them, making his way out of the warehouse and along to the fields where Greyback had tried to get through the wards twice before. Although he had been successful one of the times, that had been just the field ward, not the more complicated wards on the warehouse itself.

\----------0

Severus followed the group, having no trouble keeping up with them, but he remained at the side watching everything curiously. He watched them move into formation, like highly trained soldiers, ready to defend Harry to their last. He'd seen them do the same at Malfoy Manor; none went in front of Harry, but it was obvious they were ready to pounce at the first sight of any threat. Even Jack, the werewolf Alpha, was ready to fight against his own kind.

Turning to face ahead, Severus caught sight of Greyback and blinked in surprise―he looked like shit. There was really no other word to describe him; the clothes he had on were absolutely filthy, as was his body. His hair was completely wild, with items stuck in the strands that Snape did not want to identify. Greyback's face was pale, drawn and haggard as he stared at them suspiciously; Severus could swear he could see resignation lurking in those eyes too. He was the complete opposite of what he remembered about the proud, vicious werewolf.

"What do you want?" growled Greyback, staring mutinously at them. He didn't believe the letter the wolf sent, they wanted something... they always did. It was why he'd come here with only two others as back up, he didn't want to risk his cub's life.

Jack growled back, furious at the disrespect that was being shown, after what his Leader had done for him.

"This might surprise you, Greyback, but not all of us are like Voldemort, or even Dumbledore," said Harry, sneering the names out with unconcealed distain and derision. "The only reason I rescued your cub, was because I sent the Ministry Pettigrew gift-wrapped. Malfoy wouldn't have taken the chance of being caught with prisoners in his manor, and I think you understand what that means."

Surprise flickered briefly over those blue eyes before they turned feral as understand sunk in. Malfoy would have killed his cub to keep himself out of Azkaban. The werewolf's dirty fists clenched together as he tried to contain his anger, which was easier since the full moon had been and gone days before. He was going to kill them; they would pay for daring to hide his cub from him.

"He's dead," revealed Jack, understanding the possessive anger that was currently wafting from the werewolf standing opposite him. Both of them were the same height, standing taller and fiercer than any others there, although his Leader's stance was more…intimidating when he made no effort to pull his magic in.

"What do you want?" Greyback asked again, this time without a warning growl.

"Nothing," revealed Harry, "Your son is inside, although you really should wash up and get yourself a little more presentable before you scare the shit out of him. I can barely smell your natural scent under all that mud, never mind a cub. Feel free to use the facilities; we will keep the peace as long as you do."

"There was a reason for that," snapped Greyback, he'd been avoiding detection from other werewolves. As soon as he got the letter he'd run from the Welsh pack he'd been tracking straight back here. He hadn't even stopped for a second to take a piss; his Betas had followed him dutifully as always. His blue eyes landed on amber ones, his nose twitched slightly, the only indication he realized who Lupin was.

"Fenrir, they're just trying to help," said Michael, trying to soothe his agitated Alpha. "And to be honest, I wouldn't mind a chance to clean up before I hunt for food."

"Alright," grumbled Greyback, he just wanted his cub; it was nearing two years since he'd seen him. It didn't matter how much his wolf hunted during the full moon, he hadn't been able to get a whiff of his cub's scent. That made him feel useless, but he'd never let it slow him down. Sniffing himself, he realized the vampire leader was right, his son wouldn't even realize it was him unless he got some of this muck off him. His blue eyes flashed back to Lupin, and he sneered at the anger brewing in the younger wolf. He was pathetic, how he'd survived so long was anyone's guess. He could smell the Wolfsbane potion clogging in his very veins; no real werewolf would take such a concoction. The wolf needed to get out; he should know, he'd accepted his wolf a long time ago, and had more understanding of its desires and needs.

"Follow me," demanded Harry, turning around curtly and moving quickly towards the warehouse.

Greyback bit back the retort on his lips, and he began walking, not because the vampire leader had demanded it, but because he could smell his son, and it was such a calming scent, welcoming after all this time. His son... truth be told, he hadn't expected to see his son ever again.


	22. Chapter 22

The Leader 

Chapter 22 

Reunions 

“Sara, Rachel, May, show them the facilities,” said Harry, speaking to the three female werewolves who looked as though they were just getting ready to settle down for the night. They preferred sleeping in their den... well, those that didn’t have a home or couldn’t afford one at any rate, which was quite a few of them. The area designated as the den was really large, and filled with all sorts of furs they’d cured and tanned themselves. They were too proud to take money, but occasionally, when he knew they wanted something, he would ask them to do something for him out of the norm and paid them for their service. They were smart and knew what he was up to, but since it wasn’t charity they didn’t mind too much. He had led Greyback and his two companions to the far side of the warehouse where the females waited; that section was rarely used by most of Harry's people, just by the werewolves, since it was closer to the entrance to their den. 

“Of course,” said Sara. “Follow me,” she added to the newcomers, not having to ask which facilities were required― they stank of something foul. The stench clogged up their noses; sometimes having greater acuity of smell wasn’t a good thing. Sara couldn’t help but stare at the blonde-haired werewolf in the group of visitors; despite the mud all over him, he was gorgeous. And those eyes... she could get lost in them for hours. 

Greyback inhaled sharply, finding the only scents in the building were of his cub and a female werewolf. The hair on the back of his neck prickled slightly at the thought of letting the vampires out of his line of sight, but considering they had given him back someone precious…someone he never thought he’d get to hold again, he knew he should give them the benefit of the doubt. He was curious though; Snape was a Death Eater, he had seen him at many meetings... He could also smell the sickness running through his veins. Snape was the only one who wasn’t afraid of him. He was the most powerful Death Eater Voldemort had; the werewolf could sense it and it was intimidating ― even to him, although he’d never admit it. 

“Thank you,” said Michael, which brought Greyback out of his thoughts, to find himself in a large airy bathroom, if it could be called as such. The warehouse hadn’t half undergone some major construction. He certainly didn’t expect to see something like this. To his left was a large pool that was bubbling away, filled with the calming scents of jasmine and lavender, the same smell the female werewolves were exuding; they’d obviously just had a bath. In front of him were perhaps ten stalls for showers; at the back were enclosed toilets, and to his right, cupboards which he assumed was probably filled with towels and such. 

“Let me get this done for you,” said Rachel, speaking for the first time as she quickly banished the water already in the pool, and turned on the taps. Sara moved over to the cupboards and removed three towels, three face cloths, three scrubbers and a bottle of oil which she promptly poured into the water. The room quickly began to smell of lemon and lime, a rejuvenating smell. Considering how long tonight was going to be ― they needed it. 

“Would you like me to do your back?” asked Sara, moving around the blonde she’d set her sights on, gazing at him in a way that was unmistakable. The scent of arousal quickly wafted around the room, causing Greyback to roll his eyes, but he said nothing. He was removing his clothes hastily as he stepped towards the pool; he wanted to see his son. And after this there would be no other reason for him to be parted from his cub. May grinned at Sara; she wasn’t shy, never had been― she had no fear of rejection. May grabbed a few bottles of shower gel and placed them at the side of the pool. 

“Yes,” Michael said in agreement, his eyes never wavering from hers as he removed his dirty clothes, glad to be out of them. In fact, he was glad he’d been able to stop moving for more than a few minutes at a time. He was hoping his Alpha would remain here at least for one night. He certainly wasn’t going to leave, at least not yet, he couldn’t help but muse as those dainty hands led him towards the pool. 

“May I help you, Alpha?” murmured May, gazing at him almost shyly as she stood beside the pool. She wasn't perturbed in the slightest by the fact her two friends were already in and ‘helping’ the two other visitors. There was no way they would be getting any sleep tonight, maybe she had best stay here. She was nowhere near as confident as them; plus, the Alpha was much more intimidating then the two others her friends had claimed for their own. 

Fenrir’s blue eyes gazed at the woman before he wordlessly nodded his acceptance. He could feel her hesitance, and it nearly raised his hackles that a werewolf would feel like that around him. It wasn’t what he had envisioned as he went about creating his pack, which he had failed so egregiously. Five of his pack had died, and he couldn’t solely place the blame on these people; it wasn’t as if he could have expected them just to lay down when his pack attacked. No, it was his fault for coming back after the first time, which had been a big failure. Once upon a time he had had the biggest pack in the UK; the same couldn’t be said anymore. A purring rumble left his lips as those hands worked his shoulders, expertly working out the knots; she was good, he had to give her that. 

The dirt and grime was slowly but surely coming away from their bodies, leaving behind their tanned, muscled forms. May summoned a cup, and moved Fenrir’s head so that she could pour water over his quite frankly disgusting hair. She would never say that to any Alpha though, never mind this one. She’d seen him fighting... but what they would all agree on, was that they would have all done the same thing. Children were a rarity that werewolves were not often afforded, and they were always the males'; it wasn’t as if the females could have children. 

She used her magic to get rid of most of the dirt in that mop of hair, before lathering it with as much shampoo as she could. She scrubbed as hard as she dared to make sure the roots were getting cleaned too. He didn’t seem to mind, if the deep, contented rumbling was anything to go by. May laughed softly at Sara, she was so impatient, the poor guy wasn’t getting a chance to enjoy the warmth; she was already urging him out of the tub. 

“You don’t have to do that, I’m sure there’s some clothes here your size,” said Sara, seeing him trying to clean the grime off his clothes. She moved towards the door, her long brown hair swinging as she walked. “Accio clothes box!” There was always plenty of unused stuff in there. She wasn’t even sure how it started, but she hadn’t been there when her Leader began creating this safe heaven. Grabbing it as it barrelled towards her, she began to rummage around, until she found a pair of jeans and a black vest; he would look gorgeous in it, she thought to herself, grinning winningly. 

“Here, these will fit you,” she said, passing them over before she began to rummage again, looking for something the other two would be able to fit into. Once she found some, she placed them on the sink, before banishing the box back to the cupboard it usually sat in. 

She’d been right, he was gorgeous in that outfit. Feeling smug, she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. 

May shook her head as she finished cleaning off Fenrir. There was no doubt he was beginning to get impatient. She would be too; they’d only speculated how long the little boy had been away from his father... and it seemed like a long time. Using her magic again, she cut and trimmed his hair ―not too much, just in case he preferred it long― but so all the split ends were gone. It was remarkable what mud could do to someone; she had to admit he looked good when he was clean. She had the urge to rake her hands up and down his tanned, muscular torso, and the hair growing on his face gave him a rugged, handsome look. 

“There,” she said softly, backing up. She knew he had no interest in her whatsoever, and yes, she could smell that through the fog of arousal the others were letting off. She hastily climbed up the steps, drying herself off and putting her clothes on. 

Fenrir followed her; another time…another place, he would have definitely been interested. Instead he just towelled himself off, trying to get out of there as soon as possible. Linus and the female werewolf were practically humping each other in the water, not something he cared to see if he could help it. He got dressed in the new clothes that had been laid out for him; surprisingly they fitted him perfectly. 

“I’ll take you down,” said May, scampering from the room, while Fenrir gratefully followed. 

“Alpha, are we leaving?” enquired Linus, pushing back his shorter brown hair from his face, which had been obstructing his view. 

“Not yet,” grunted Fenrir before he closed the door behind him, leaving the two to do whatever they wanted in privacy. Unfortunately, in a pack…privacy was the first thing that you lost, along with modesty and shyness. Although they always made sure to bugger off whenever anyone was at it. Just like he was doing... but usually it was the other way around, them buggering off while he mated. As they wandered down the stairs, he could smell meat; it made his stomach grumble loudly. He hadn’t eaten anything in days; neither had his betas. 

A loud possessive growl left his lips before he could even realise that he was doing it; he didn’t like the fact his cub was clutching a vampire…the leader or not. The growl caught his cub’s attention, but he wasn’t scared, as familiar blue eyes gazed at him. Then his little boy was running towards him, a very wolfish whine leaving his lips as he barrelled into him. Fenrir scooped him up, clutching him close to his chest. A purring sound leaving his throat, he inhaled sharply, filling his nose with the scent of his little cub. He paid no attention to those still in the room, his sole focus was his son. 

There was only one pair of amber eyes staring at the scene with something other than reverence; they were filled with rage, hatred, and raw pain. It was about to burst out of him, Remus moved forward, not even thinking now, running on instincts alone. Flawed instincts that that, since he knew he couldn’t take on a werewolf like Greyback and win. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it, a hand pressed into his chest stopping him from advancing any further on Greyback. He didn’t make a sound, just glared at Harry before belatedly realizing what he’d done. 

“Ease up,” warned Harry. “There is no fighting in here, if you start, you leave. If you want to fight, fight outside at the arena, and not in the middle of the night. Now go, get out of here.” The anger was building up to epic proportions in Remus Lupin as he watched the scene furiously. Harry gave him a shove for good measure, watching as his face twisted in anguish before Remus Apparated away; he wasn’t happy with Harry the slightest. 

“Why did you do that?” groaned Severus, slightly cross. Now that would have been something he’d have died to see. Then again, it hadn’t been as half as amusing as it would have been ten years ago, to see what Harry did maybe. He did not like Lupin much…or at all, really― who was he trying to kid? He’d just like to give Lupin a taste of his own medicine. 

“I’d rather not let a child see his father kick the shit out of someone until they're bloody... well not yet, in a few months he will be fine,” replied Harry, his lips twisted into a wry smirk. 

“Do fights normally get that bad?” enquired Severus, still so curious about everyone. 

“No, Jack would go crazy if they did,” said Harry, “So would I for that matter. They fight, but never to the extent of wounding each other badly.” 

“I see,” replied Severus, nodding curtly. 

“I’m returning to the manor. I do not want disturbed unless it’s something very important, is that understood?” Harry announced loudly, his tone demanding. 

“Yes, Sir,” chorused the voices, used to their Leader's ways. 

“Good,” said Harry. Turning to Severus, he grabbed him and Apparated them out before they could be questioned further. 

\------0 

As soon as Harry and Severus appeared in the sitting room of Potter Manor, Dobby was in front of him, offering him his usual cup of lukewarm blood. Harry gladly took it, despite the fact he would be drinking from Severus in less than half an hour, with a little luck. He never thought he would be turning anyone; at least not the way Kai had turned him, which was infinitely more painful than a normal turning. Longer too, but it was the only way Severus would live to see his next birthday. Who would have thought it? Months ago he had been about to kill him to teach Dumbledore a lesson, that he didn’t go back on his word. At least he didn’t normally, at any rate. 

“You might want to go and get yourself some books to read, you’re quite literally going to be stuck to a bed for a fortnight,” stated Harry calmly, sitting on the chair as he drank the blood. This wasn’t as pleasurable as usual, since he couldn’t wait to sink his teeth into Severus. The power in those veins…it sang to him, as if it knew he would be consumed by it. His teeth ached to bite into that vulnerable flesh. 

“What is it like?” asked Severus, staring at Harry with an odd gleam in his eyes. 

Green eyes stared at him, “If you want me to say it's easy, then you will be sorely disappointed.” 

“I’m rarely disappointed,” Severus told Harry sardonically. 

“It takes a long time to get used to your heightened powers, vision, and strength. You think all the time in the world could prepare you for it, but there is nothing that can,” confessed Harry, “You will be able to hear the animals down in the farm, the rustling of hay, the wind as though it’s whirling through a pipe. The turning of pages; things you couldn’t even imagine having sound suddenly does. A human speaking to you sounds like they’re shouting, ready to burst your eardrums. Hell, you’ll even hear the spells forming as they leave your hand or wand.” 

“All vampires can do Wandless magic?” asked Severus in surprise, as his heart thumped painfully in his chest. He’d always thought he had a way with words; Harry did as well. 

“Certain spells, yes, but I am quite unique in my abilities. Kai often thought it was the way I was turned; perhaps when this is over we will find out,” said Harry, placing the empty cup on the table without even glancing to see if it was on properly. “The truth of the matter is... Vampires don’t bother trying, they have no need for it. We are fast, dangerous and lethal enough without a wand.” Which was the reason that humans and wizards alike were terrified of them; even werewolves had speed beyond that of a human or wizard. 

“And the blood?” wondered Severus. 

“Never gets old,” was all Harry had to say on that subject. Severus would experience it on his own, and it was extremely…intimate. The nectar that kept them alive wasn’t just some trial vampires went through. It was the best experience of their week or day, depending on how often you drank. It was addictive; thrilling, as if you were doing something illegal. Almost as good as sex― only almost, but definitely close enough. “You’ll see,” 

“Apparently,” was all Severus had to say. 

“Let’s get this started,” said Harry, standing up. The quicker they got to it, the quicker Severus would be healed, and then he could enact his vengeance on Callahan. He had a reputation to keep, and if word got out he was sparing them, others might think he was going soft. He wasn’t, and in two weeks' time, they would feel the full force of his wrath, which was excellent timing. He knew by the time Severus was officially one of them... he would want to let off some steam. 

Sometimes having responsibilities sucked, but he wouldn’t want it any other way. He just hoped that somehow Vampires did get to go to the other side, and that Kai was happy with him. 

“You aren’t going to bite me, are you?” asked Severus, sitting down, starting to get angst-ridden and worried. 

“A single bite will start changing you. It’s why we cannot take human lovers, the urge to bite and claim is strong, especially during sex,” said Harry, “Given time you learn to control the urge, which I have, but you always have to be careful, which is why I prefer my own kind." This, of course, was vampires. He could bite without infecting someone, which by the way required a lot of bloody sheer willpower. "If you don‘t want me to bite you, then you can slice your arm open near the mark.”

Severus couldn’t have prevented the flare of jealousy as Harry spoke, the thought of him with something else twisted at his insides. He squashed it down, trying not to think about it. Harry had made no move, given no indication that he was even the slightest bit interested in him. Then again, neither had he, but that was different. He was used to being dropped as if he didn’t matter ― he’d realized young it was better to pretend you didn’t care, even if you did. Lily had proven him correct in that regard; unfortunately he hadn’t been as old as he was now. Being unable to control his emotions was reminding him of his teenager years, and it had to stop. 

“Remove your top, let me see your arm,” said Harry, sliding a chair over and sitting down, managing to tower over Severus slightly. He made sure the bin was right next to him before adding. “Bite or knife?” 

Severus stared at him balefully, before he hissed under his breath and reluctantly removed his top, baring his arm, Dark Mark and all. He loathed showing it; the urge to put his top back on was very strong, but he knew this had to happen. He wasn’t going to give Voldemort the pleasure of killing him. Oh no, he would die on his own terms, or fighting; either way, he wasn’t about to let Voldemort or Dumbledore get the best of him. It was funny how quickly his attitude could change. Then again, he had just been tortured to the brink of insanity, then forced to do more of Dumbledore’s bidding. Which admittedly had been one of the best things the old fool had ever done for him. He felt at peace here, more so than at Hogwarts ― since nobody just barged into his rooms now, as well as the fact he had nothing to hide here. He could openly use his magic as he pleased, brew potions the idiotic Ministry had deemed ‘illegal’. “Just get it over with,” he said, trusting him... like he’d never trusted anyone else. 

Harry rolled his eyes at his dramatics; he was acting like he hadn’t been biting him to draw the poison from him. Grabbing his hand and elbow he bit into the flesh and began to suck the poison from him, spitting it out into the bin, before he sucked more and more, spitting and sucking until the blood he drew out was free of the poison. Only then did he drink it, three gulps, and it was heaven. He had to stop himself from moaning and losing himself to the feed. Pulling back after licking the wound closed, he panted harshly; fuck, the magic in him was strong, very strong, and it gave him a high. 

“It’s done,” rasped Harry, “Give me the potion.” 

Severus hastily dug into the bag. Instead of vials it was in cups, which were sealed so none of the potion got out. Vials were far too small for what they were doing with this particular potion. He managed to find it and place it shakily on the table. He was dizzy, and he wasn’t sure if it was euphoria or the fact he had lost blood. He had a sneaky feeling that it might be both. 

“What are you doing?” snapped Severus in alarm, seeing Harry savagely biting into his own skin, before squeezing his arm and allowing the blood to ooze out and into the potion... turning it from purple to deep red with a purple hue. When he was finished, he licked his arm and it promptly healed as if he’d done nothing. 

“Vampire skin is impenetrable by anything man-made; the only danger to us is certain Goblin-made weaponry, which I don’t have lying around. The only alternative I had was using my teeth, which is the only other thing that can penetrate my skin,” explained Harry, once his arm had stopped stinging like mad. 

“I didn’t think anything was fatal to a vampire,” stated Severus, surprised. 

“We don’t advertise it, Severus; if the Ministry knew…it wouldn’t end well,” Harry’s voice was grim and ominous. 

“No, I don’t suppose it would,” said Severus just as darkly. 

“You might want to be properly in the bed,” said Harry pointedly. 

Severus glared at him; his lips pressed together preventing the sarcastic retort leaving his lips. 

“Believe me, the room will spin pretty bloody fast; your body is going to be de-aged,” stated Harry unimpressed. “It won’t be as painful as being aged, but it will still be painful; your body is being forced to de-age, as well as the starting process of freezing with the vampire blood.” 

Severus felt extremely odd, but did as he was told, probably for the first time in a very long while without complaint. He just told himself that Harry had gone through it, he intimately knew what it was like ― and he was still in the dark when it came to the effects these potions were going to have on him. To make matters worse, it would continue for a fortnight before it would be finished. Breathing deeply, he grasped the potion in his hand. Well, thought Severus, here goes. He threw the potion back, gagging in disgust but forcing himself to drink it down. Dear Merlin, that was bloody nasty. His stomach was rolling; he pressed his hand into his stomach groaning, and then agony swept through him, taking his mind off his stomach completely. 

He was aware of nothing other than the torture his body was going through. He couldn’t even unlock his jaw to scream and allow himself some release.


	23. Chapter 23

The Leader 

Chapter 23 

Changes 

Harry looked over at Severus when he heard Severus groaning again, six days had gone by already, and the only time he left Severus’ side was to hear the reports from Brecon and Rick as well as Caron. Caron was keeping an eye the bastard he had made the mistake of allowing to live. Even he had known about the deaths before Caron told him, they were in the newspapers, Muggles bodies drained and discarded into the street like garbage. They were smart enough to discard them in the opposite directions and randomly so it could never be pointed to be coming from one direction. He wondered sometimes if the vampire was trying to get his attention, or if he was just looking too much into it. There was no way Callahan knew he read the Muggle newspapers nobody other than three maybe four of his people knew. He would soon draw unwanted attention from wizards, and start another vampire hunt - after all the years of trying to make vampires be seen in a more sympathetic light. They had to move soon, four people were going ‘missing’ every few days; they weren’t even attempting to push their blood lust into some semblance of control. 

“What day is it?” rasped Severus, weakly. 

“Thursday, it’s the sixth day, only eight more days to go, are you thirsty?” asked Harry, placing the book on the table, watching Severus closely. 

“Of course I am,” Severus said with snark. 

Harry laughed, “It looks like you’re feeling better today,” or at least as well as he would be until it was over. Standing up he filled a glass full of water and helped the wizard sit up and drink it. Unfortunately he just regurgitated it spectacularly all over the bed and Harry himself. Both of them grimaced in disgust, their noses not liking the repugnant smell at all. 

Harry waved his wand getting rid of the disgusting smell and wetness that surrounded both of them. Pursing his lips in thought as he tried to remember his own turning. Severus hadn’t been able to keep anything down in two days, water had been fine but now he wasn’t able to take that either…had he drank blood during his turning? Then he remembered Kai had journals, if he could find the one he needed maybe the information would be in one? Unfortunately the books were useless, since this practice had been invented by Kai when he turned him. Harry ignored the look of humiliation on Severus’ face, understanding the feeling but not wanting to make it worse for the wizard. 

Moving out of the room, he raised his hand, silently summoning the box of Kai’s possessions that he had brought with him here. He just hadn’t been able to stay in the manor where he’d seen the man he loved like a father murdered while bound and unable to do anything. He hadn’t quite harnessed his Wandless magic at the time; he hadn’t been able to see anything Kai had made sure of it. The large box zoomed towards him, and Harry grabbed it in both hands, if he had been human he would have been flat on his arse. Sighing in nostalgia he entered the bedroom again and reclaimed his seat. Seeing Severus looking at his hands as if he hadn’t seen them before, it caused his lips to twitch, remembering himself doing the exact same thing. 

“Is there any difference?” murmured Severus, glad for the reprieve of the pain. He knew it was only temporarily, he would be taking another dose of the potion soon. Weakly, he struggled to sit up but succeeded, it seemed as if Harry was beginning to realize it was best to let him get on and leave him to it - he loathed being weak and someone helping him when he was at his weakest he didn’t appreciate it. Although a very small part of him, when he’d been at his worst had been exceedingly grateful for it. Oddly enough feeling his hands on his back just massaging it boarding on painful had made him feel better. 

“A big difference, you are aware that you’re losing over a year of your life every time you drink the potion right?” replied Harry, and the difference truly was astonishing. The wrinkles were leaving, not that there had been overly much - but due to his high stress activities of being a spy and teaching students. Severus was thirty nine years old; he was being de-aged until he was seventeen years of age just to be on the safe side since he’d been marked after leaving Hogwarts at the age of eighteen. Twenty one years was coming off him, fourteen days, twenty one years - over a year was being removed from his body each day. He couldn’t say it was two years a day since it didn’t calculate exactly right; it would have been twenty four years if it was - not far off its mark but far enough. 

Severus glared at him but it was spoiled by the spasm of pain that crossed it shortly after. He was used to pain, pain he was on very familiar terms with. He had assumed the Cruciatus Curse was the most painful thing he would or could encounter in his life, boy was he wrong. If anything this potion felt as if it was digging into every crevice of his body, causing him innumerable amounts of agony. How had Harry gone through this at the age of eleven? He was under no illusion that it had been easier on the child, and he had been a child, since he most certainly hadn’t been a teenager then. What had he been through in life that this didn’t turn him completely insane? 

“What the hell is that smell?” gagged Severus, finding it repugnant. 

“Your own body sweat,” said Harry simply, opening the trunk and looking through the journals until he got to the year he needed. When he found it he plucked it out nodding in satisfaction, this would hopefully tell him everything he needed to know. He couldn’t continue not eating or drinking…it could bloody kill him before he actually fully turned. Well no, it couldn’t, at least he didn’t think so since he already had his venom running through him. “Your sense of smell has already sharpened, how’s your eyesight?” 

“Sharpened,” stated Severus, as had his hearing, it was very disconcerting - just like he had been forewarned. He could hear the wind blowing outside as though he was in the eye of a storm - well that might be a slight exaggeration, but it wasn’t far off the mark. The fact it hadn’t finished yet was what truly worried him - what would it be like in an eight days time when the change truly took hold. 

“Thought so,” stated Harry firmly, flipping through the pages, reading them quicker than a human could read a sentence. Reading Kai’s personal thoughts felt wrong, but so right at the same time. He’d known Kai cared deeply about him, but seeing it in writing made his heart hurt for him even more. What would he think of him now? Everything he’d accomplished? All that Kai had longed for…would he have done this if he hadn’t lost Kai? Or had he always been destined to do this? 

“What’s been happening?” enquired Severus; being stuck in a room was making him feel anxious and paranoid. 

Harry looked up with a frown, “Where?” he said blankly. 

“Anywhere…” he just wanted to distract himself from the pain…although he did desire to know what was going on in the magical world. 

“Greyback and his pack left the next day, although Jack made it clear they were welcome to stay or return if things got out of hand with Voldemort. Voldemort attacked Hogsmeade but the Order and Aurors beat him back, they’d obviously suspected something would happen so the world now knows he’s returned. I would bet that he will make an attempt to get the prophecy now.” said Harry smirking viciously, oh how he wished he could see the look on the bastards face when he heard it. “Pettigrew’s trial implicated quite a few Ministry workers, but they had fled, they are now wanted. Although five of them were apprehended during the battle at Hogsmeade. Black is officially pardoned, and no doubt Dumbledore’s sitting sweating in his office waiting on reprisals. Lupin is acting as though I stole his favourite toy since I prevented him from getting his ass kicked. I have Madam Bones trying to convince the Wizengamot to create a prison under the Fidelius Charm somewhere Voldemort wont be able to break them out. With Bill we are forewarned when he has Order meetings set up so she will be calling them then and keeping Dumbledore out of it.” 

“It would work,” agreed Severus, exhaustedly. “He puts the Order before the Wizengamot since most meetings are incredibly boring and useless - his words.” 

“With the war starting back up quickly I'm not surprised by his Gryffindor thinking,” replied Harry, but he disagreed with the meetings being boring and useless. It was politics, pure politics and if you wanted to do anything it had to be through the Wizengamot. He had three seats in the Wizengamot, three votes as well and would have four when Voldemort was dead. The Peverell seat, the Potter seat, the Gryffindor seat and of course there was the Slytherin seat. Unfortunately Voldemort was the main heir, he was only from a side branch, and until he was dead he couldn’t claim it even if he wanted to. 

Severus felt amused by Harry’s statement, even if it was mingled with pain. It must be the first time Harry had used a Hogwarts analogy to describe someone. He doubted the wizard did it often, how could he considering he’d only ever attended Hogwarts School for one year. He had learned a few things about Harry, but he hadn’t seen the bigger picture yet and wondered if he ever would. He just wanted to know what had turned Harry from the boy he remembered into this…ruthless leader, well ruthless to others but his people sure seemed to love him. He had purpose, determination, the same thing he had thought the Dark Lord had back in the day. 

“Looks like you’ll have to start drinking blood,” said Harry, his tone curt and matter-of-factual. 

“I thought…” Severus held his breath as his stomach cramped painfully, would this hurry up and end? He couldn’t take much more of it. “That I couldn’t drink anything like that until I was fully turned.” 

“Apparently not, since I drank it after the first week when I couldn’t keep anything down.” explained Harry, his tone more sympathetic, he couldn’t remember it but it was all here in the journal. “It’s either that or go hungry and thirsty…your stomach has frozen first due to the change…you won’t be able to keep anything down food or drink.” 

Severus closed his eyes, he’d seen Harry drinking a few times…but the thought of it turned his stomach. Humans drinking blood just wasn’t done - unless you were a cannibal but even then it wasn’t the blood they went for but the flesh. Even his own thoughts made his stomach lurch, but it was empty, not even acid made an appearance, perhaps Harry was right - his insides were already turning enough that it couldn’t handle anything other than blood. Oddly enough acknowledging Harry was right didn’t leave a bitter taste in his mouth. Things had changed a great deal, he wasn’t sure he could categorise it, but he was grateful even if he didn’t show it. 

“Dobby?” demanded Harry, waiting for his diminutive House-Elf to appear. 

“Yes sir?” answered Dobby, appearing before them, as always eager to serve his good master. 

“Bring two goblets of blood, and the potion for Severus,” stated Harry sharply. The potion was best preserved in a cold cool dark environment. So it was kept in a cupboard near the fridge freezer, where it was cold and dark - without ending up frozen that is. 

“Dobby will do that,” said the House-Elf before he disappeared. 

Harry sighed inwardly, wishing Kai was here, he would know what to do better than he did. He never thought he’d find himself in this kind of situation. Kai had never found his mate, Rick still hadn’t found his, and he had just assumed he would be the same. Not that he’d thought on it much, he’d been so full of the need for revenge and setting up a safe place for everyone in his father’s name. He was so very close to seeing the dream brought to a successful conclusion, go figure his mate would come along and make things a little complicated. He couldn’t call it a big complication, since it wasn’t truthfully, since both Voldemort and Dumbledore thought Severus was dead. What bothered him was the quietness from Dumbledore, he’d gone from being utterly fascinated by them to nothing, he was up to something - he just didn’t know what. Then again the fact he had been granted permission then denied access to his accounts will have him searching harder. No, he could do this, he had done everything this far basically on his own, stiffening his spine and his resolve determinedly. 

“What about your vaults and Dumbledore? Does he have access to them?” whispered Severus, lying back down unable to stop the world from spinning. He was tempted to throw in the towel now; he just didn’t think he had it in him to endure another week of this. It was humiliating, degrading, agonisingly painful…and had he mentioned humiliating? 

“No, but I have to show myself in a fortnights time at the Ministry of magic.” said Harry, repeating himself for the fourth time. Severus had asked that now four times, he’d probably be asked every day until this was over with. Did Severus even remember anything they spoke about? Well, he didn’t remember anything about his own painful turning so he had the most likely answer. “You need to remain awake for a while longer.” Harry added loudly, causing the wizard to wince at the tone and loudness. 

“Leave me alone,” grumbled the wizard his eyes already closing. 

Harry’s lips twitched, oh, he should tease Severus to kingdom come with all the things he said and did when he was tired. He spoke in his sleep, probably more honestly than he did when he was awake. Either that or it was just the pain disorientation that was causing him to do something he didn’t normally do. He was lonely, Harry could see that, no matter what defences Severus showed the world, he wanted company. Harry knew because he had felt the same thing for so long during his childhood. Even he had been blinded by the real Severus behind the masks he showed, but not anymore. He just wanted someone to take care of him, but the only problem was - Severus didn’t know how to let someone care for him…or let them inside his heart. He’d obviously been hurt a great deal by someone. 

“Here is the food, Master Harry,” said Dobby reappearing. 

“Thank you, Dobby.” said Harry curtly. 

“Will Dobby stock up more?” enquired the House-Elf, his big eyes staring at them in obvious concern. He’d never once feared for his life being surrounded by vampires, not only because he would have been grateful for death back then - but because his Master had given him orders to fight back if anyone ever hurt him or tried to at least. 

“Enough for a week, yes, but no more, there is no point to wasting it, I will show him how to hunt.” stated Harry immediately. It was best to start right away, that way they learned control as well as patience. As a newborn Severus would drink more than he did, but slowly he would be weaned off so much until he had ridged control over his instincts just like everyone else. Severus would reflect on him, if he went wild it would make him look bad, but newborn vampires were only so for one year, and that was the time where a creator was responsible for it’s chide. Not all of them cared or bonded with their childes to care after the year, but he wouldn’t abandon Severus. Not that he would need to, since he knew Severus would fit in well, as a human he had control in spades, it would definitely pass on to his vampire self.   
Dobby nodded before he wordlessly left with a quiet pop. 

Harry picked up the goblet and wandered over to Severus, who thankfully didn’t have vampire strength yet. So he was able to sit him up against his chest, despite his tired grumbling. As always it caused a bolt of amusement to flow through him, even if it didn’t show. It was so far from Severus’ usual character that he couldn’t help but find it hilarious. Although he knew the wizard soon-to-be vampire wouldn’t. Despite his reluctance as soon as Harry managed to get some of he blood down his throat he began to drink greedily. “Slow down,” demanded Harry, but his statement was ignored by the starving wizard. Well he didn’t have to wonder if his stomach could take it at least - since he hadn’t immediately regurgitated everything. At least Dobby would make sure there was a fresh supply on hand. He would take him hunting the day it finished…then the very same night would be dedicated to Callahan he would destroy the bastard who had dare go against him. He would relish the fight, and would be begging for it by the time it came around - he was getting filled with angst cooped up. He hadn’t been in the same place for more than a few hours at a time, and being a vampire he didn’t sleep so it seemed even longer. If he knew Severus well enough, like he liked to think so, he knew he would demand to come - since it was only four vampires he would allow it if he asked. 

Once the goblet was empty, Harry forced himself to move away from Severus, opening the window letting as much fresh air in as possible. The smell of arousal coming from his mate was unmistakable and he just wanted to give in to his primal urges. He didn’t though since Severus wasn’t awake to give his consent. No the taste of the blood had caused that reaction, feeding was a very intimate experience for that very reason. He had felt utterly mortified his first few feeds, but Kai always said it was natural, normal, every vampire experienced it especially newly turned. That alone had helped him more than Kai ever knew, after all the years of being called abnormal and freak - it was nice to hear someone stating the opposite.   
If he got lucky…perhaps he would find out if his mate desired him during the first hunt. 

“Newspapers for Master Harry,” said Dobby, popping in with the small bundle. Two were for Severus, both Potions related - hoping to keep the wizards mind off what was happening. 

“Thank you, Dobby,” replied Harry taking them; he took one look at the front page before he cursed nastily. Damn Callahan to hell, he would die a slow painful death. He had turned someone else, five bodies strewn across London drained of their blood, and the police were assuming it was multiple serial killers working together. Despite the fact serial killers usually only worked alone, the identical manner in the way the bodies were killed was unmistakable. Disgusting bastards, Callahan was a wizard, he could feed without killing yet he didn’t even try. He wondered why, as he paced up and down, unwillingness to reveal the magical world to the Muggles he was turning? Had he tried to turn others only for the venom to fail and the Muggle to die? Could that be the real reason so many people had turned up dead? Or just his inability to stop before he took too much blood? He couldn’t ask Caron to get closer, otherwise he would risk exposing himself, and that was the last thing he wanted. He had to keep one step ahead of Callahan if he planned to take him down. He’d rather Caron scouted unseen than have them move, and have to hunt them down. 

A crack indicated that someone had just Apparated into the manor; a quick sniff told him it was Rick. Looking at the paper clutched in his hands - he knew he didn’t need to wonder why the vampire was here - he too was obviously getting impatient waiting to deal with the idiotic vampire who was giving them all a bad name. 

“Come up,” demanded Harry sharply, not moving from his seat.


	24. Chapter 24

The Leader  
Chapter 24

"Have you seen the news today?" Rick asked, entering the bedroom, but avoiding looking over at the bed; he knew the wizard wouldn't like knowing he'd seen him anything other than at his strongest. Severus reminded him of Harry and incidentally of himself; he would fit in very well with the group when the process was complete. He did admit quietly to himself, though, that it was going to be disconcerting to see him as young looking as Harry, after seeing him, well, the age he had been for a while. This wasn't what was primarily on his mind. No, Callahan was; he was creating chaos that the vampires hadn't seen in their community for years now.

"Yes," Harry stated, his green eyes glinting coldly; he wasn't impressed at all.

"I know you wouldn't want to delegate the attack…but I have to ask. Can we do something before it's too late?" Rick asked, his expression a cross between furious and desperate. He might be a vampire and have to drink blood, but he had never killed a human on purpose ―or even accidentally― since he was a fledgling. He hadn't had a Sire; he'd woken up alone, turned and terrified, but he had learned, and met a few of his own kind along the way. Never had he imagined, even back then, that he would see such a gathering of vampires all on one side... or working together, in fact.

"I won't delegate the attack," Harry hissed, angry that Rick was even asking such a thing. He never asked the others to get their hands dirty. He did such deeds himself; he wasn't afraid to. Never once had he asked the others to do something like kill one of their own; defending themselves from an attack was a completely different situation.

Rick just nodded; it was what he'd expected to hear― he'd known the answer before he asked. Innocent Muggles were being killed; while vampires and other magical beings didn't like them per se, it didn't mean they wanted them killed. They had their uses; it might sound callous, but humans thought that way about the animals they ate― it was the natural order of things. He knew better than to try and talk to Harry about his decision, his word was always the law of the group. You didn't go against him unless you wanted to be out on your backside with no coven or pack. He doubted Harry would do that to him, at least, due to the fact that Kai had been his best friend, but he wasn't taking any chances when Harry was in one of those moods.

"Gather up the best fighters, immediately," Harry ordered sharply. He couldn't risk the Ministry going on a hunt to kill all the vampires. He was trying to build bridges; killing Ministry workers wasn't going to achieve that. He would need to break his promise to Severus for a few hours... if it even required that long. They had to act now before things spiralled out of control, in fact he should have acted much sooner. He just hadn't thought the idiot would try anything so stupid. Of course he was only making assumptions, but he was probably right about them. The opposing vampire was trying to build a coven, without using a bit of bloody tact or intelligence. Who tried to build up a coven by killing Muggles and leaving their bodies in the street? If 

Callahan had been smart, he would have made sure his victims survived so no attention was drawn to his group, or that their bodies disappeared without trace. Nothing was unusual about people going missing; it was murder that was a big thing ― in either world. The worst thing. "Dobby?"

"Yes Sir," both Rick and Dobby said in unison, one in understanding, the other in enquiry. Rick however, Apparated away, the scent of surprise still wafting in the air as he did.

"Stay by his side; if anything happens, you know where to go; the manor will lock itself down," Harry stated sharply. The house was rigged; whoever tried to get in would find themselves trapped with no way out. Dobby knew to collect the most important things and Apparate straight to Kai's manor. It was Harry's property, but it couldn't be connected to him, which was why it was his exit strategy.

"Dobby will protect Master Severus," Dobby solemnly said.

"Good," Harry said , his voice stern. He didn't like breaking his word, even if he had only vowed it to himself. Unfortunately, this was just no longer a situation he could put aside for a few more days. A week, really, since it was still seven days before the change would be complete. Once Severus drank undiluted blood from him, he would become a vampire. He didn't understand how it worked; after all, Snape was already drinking his blood in a potion. It shouldn't make a difference, but it did. Even Kai didn't understand it; he'd written that in the journal. Even investigating the phenomenon further hadn't brought anything tangible up. The only possible explanation was the potion changed the properties in the blood enough that it wasn't capable of a fast turning.

Cursing under his breath, Harry looked at Severus and knew the wizard would understand why he had to do this. Hopefully he would remain unconscious during his time away; it was the best thing for him right now since the pain was debilitating. Twitching his hand, he silently summoned his favourite cloak to himself, one that obscured him from view. He was rarely seen when he was participating in a fight.. The others didn't, but that was purely through choice.

Not saying another word to Dobby, he Apparated out, confident that he would be back in a few hours. If not, the back-up was already in place; Dobby knew what to do, he'd written everything down for the house-elf. There was also a vial of his blood in the drawer; self-consciously he'd done it two days into the process, 'just in case'. He was optimistic, but a realist... especially with Dumbledore's sudden reappearance in his life. The old fool might not know it was him, but he was a danger that Harry had to be on his toes around. Both as a vampire and as 'Harry Potter', the absent saviour of the useless cowards who would rather sit on their asses pretending to be superior... rubbing their riches in the noses of less fortunate. Ignoring the plights of those they deemed 'creatures', making it impossible for them to live, have families, or get jobs. He would change all that; he wouldn't let his people suffer.

"Wyatt, Rick, Dale, Rachel," Harry acknowledged the waiting vampires grimly in greeting. "Do you know where Caron is?"

"No, I assumed he was still on assignment," Rick told him, a small frown appearing on his face.

"Then we will meet him there, he will be nearby," Harry replied, knowing Caron wouldn't waver from his duty to him. He was unwaveringly loyal; Harry had saved not only his life, but the lives of his wife and child. That kind of act inspired a loyalty that couldn't be broken unless handled badly. Harry never would take advantage of a follower; each person's loyalty actually meant something to him, and he would never risk jeopardizing it.

"Where is he?" Wyatt enquired, he knew what Caron's assignment was, he just didn't know where.

"Stay still," Harry told them coolly as he wrapped his magic around them without physically touching them, and Apparated them all to where Caron had last reported being.

"What the fuck?!" Dale mouthed, still trying to recover from the fact he'd been forcefully Apparated by his Leader, who hadn't even touched him. The others were all practically in the same state, trying to acclimate to their surroundings.

Rachel shook her head; she didn't know any more than he did, but the power levels Harry had…were much greater than she'd realised. She almost pitied the fools down there who had decided to mess with him. Callahan should have stayed away, she realized; he didn't even have the slightest chance. Side-long Apparation, if it could be called that, without being touched; all of them were shocked so it must have been a first.

"Callahan is mine," Harry said viciously; he should never have let him live the first time around. That was one mistake he wouldn't make again; the other vampire would die for his actions tonight.

Rachel shivered; tonight was going to be a bloody night, figuratively speaking, since they didn't bleed all that much. Oh yes, Callahan was going to be wishing for death by the time Harry was through with him. Knowing him as she did, he probably wouldn't even use magic. They would get down and dirty like the vampires they were; magic would be forgotten in the rush of adrenaline and the fight for their lives. Her leader wasn't just vicious with magic; he was vindictive and extremely fast without it. He knew where to land blows; he was quite frankly untouchable. Despite that they all protected him, even her, all the while knowing he could take down his opponent without touching them. He gave them a fair fight regardless, and that, that made her and everyone respect him.

"They're inside," Caron said, shimmering out of nowhere. Jacks, Trey, and Shade were all doing another job for Harry; he was alone since he was the best at his job. Everyone other than Harry jumped in fright at his sudden appearance.

"How many?" Harry demanded, his attention solely on Caron who wasn't the slightest bit perturbed by his leader's agitation.

"Five came out. Four of them were boxing the fifth in; whoever it is... is feral," Caron grimly said. "He or she has only just been turned, and is not cooperating with them," he added. It wasn't really fair ― but life didn't turn out that way. He wouldn't stop his Leader if he chose to kill them all, but he had to say the truth as he saw it. They could potentially save that person and give them a better life. Then again, considering what Callahan had done after Harry had spared him…he wasn't going to hold his breath. It wouldn't be the first time someone had been turned and begged for death, unable to live with what they were.

A growl forced its way out of Harry's throat when he heard that. Turning people was one thing, but forcing them? Oh, it was all too familiar, quite a few of his own people had less than ideal turnings. Two of them Harry had killed when they asked for it, even after spending time with his people; some minds just couldn't adjust after losing their humanity. He'd made it quick and painless, and had given them what they wanted when it became obvious nothing could or would change their minds. The rate of forced turnings had fallen down below ten percent, at least in London and the immediate area. He would estimate that over sixty percent of the turnings had been forced before he took over.

"Are there alternative ways out?" Rick asked curiously, wondering if a few of them should go around the back.

"They come and go from this entrance, so it's unlikely," Caron told them.

"Let's get this over with," Harry said. He was thrumming in anticipation; he hadn't had a good fight in what felt like years. He was finally going to right a wrong that he had allowed to happen; he really should have done it before this, in fact it should have been taken care of as soon as he learned what the traitors had done. "Go!" he barked, and the vampires were gone, leaving dust from their shoes in their wake as the only proof they'd even been there. They quickly surrounded the five vampires, leaving them with no possible way to get out.

"YOU!" Callahan hissed, glaring at Rick; he was the only one that Callahan actually recognized. Fighting with him, his right hand trying to get to his left wrist, presumably to call Voldemort or get out of there... but Rick prevented that with one quick move had the bastard's arm wrestled around and twisted behind his back.

Harry looked around, observing everything while cloaked in darkness. The one Caron thought to be feral was crouched in the corner, completely terrified. Crouching in the corner was a newbie move, that of a vampire running solely on instincts that hadn't been developed. Boxing yourself in a corner was the quickest way to get killed. He moved over towards her... and yes, she was female. He crouched down besides her, forcing her to look at him by taking a hold of her neck, although he didn't apply pressure. Sliding easily into her mind, he realized his earlier thoughts were correct; Callahan and his coven been trying to turn them ― after they got their fill of blood. She had somehow survived when they'd taken far too much; she was strong, obviously. Just not as strong as the bastards that had turned her; there was evidence of bruising, not visible to the naked eye of course.

"Let me go," Callahan snarled, struggling violently with Rick, but it was no use. The vampire nearest Callahan was also snarling, hissing and spitting at Wyatt. Harry's group just kept a tight rein on them, waiting for the go ahead. It wasn't easy, but Callahan's group was less composed, very erratic, and unmatched.

The other two vampires weren't as vocal; they were struggling, but mostly seemed confused ... as if they were surprised that there were more vampires out there besides just them.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked, trembling more fiercely. Her long blonde hair was disgusting and dishevelled. Dried blood was caked all over her face, indicating that she hadn't drunk willingly but had had her face pushed into it. Harry already knew this, due to the fact he'd seen her memories, the physical evidence just confirmed it.

"What's your name?" Harry asked, soothingly, as if he was speaking to a wounded beast. Which might be an apt description; should he risk another Callahan somewhere down the road? he thought, wondering if it wasn't just best to kill her. Unfortunately he wasn't an unfeeling bastard; if shown the right way she might just be a good asset. He could feel the magic around her, so could Rick; he'd looked at her for a few seconds before nodding his head to confirm his own suspicions.

"A-Ashley," the broken female vampire whispered, her terrified, wide blue eyes staring at his. She'd just been enjoying a night out with her friends, for the first time in a long time. Her friends had gone back into the club for a few seconds while she flagged down a taxi, but before she could get one she was attacked. What followed was the most painful time she could remember... and she was a mother, she would have preferred giving birth to the agony she'd endured. She kept trying to get away from them, to get to her family but they wouldn't let her. She just wanted to go home.

Harry sighed; he couldn't damn well kill someone who wasn't even lifting a finger to defend themselves. She was looking at him, begging for his help and completely out of her mind with fear. He would have Severus to help when this week was over, he couldn't put in the time needed to help her understand and come to terms with her new life. He didn't need to see her thoughts to know she wanted to go back to her family. From what he saw, she lived completely in the Muggle world.

"Did you attend Hogwarts?" Harry enquired, which would determine just how much work they had in front of them. The blank look on her face was all he needed to see; evidently she was one of the many Muggle-Born children that didn't attend the school. That made it even more dangerous for her to not have a wand, and harnessing her power. He didn't even respond to the wild shaking of her head.

"She's a Muggle," Callahan sneered, grunting in agony as Rick pushed his arm further up.

"You die tonight," Harry hissed, his face a mask of fury as he stood up. "Let him go."

"Who the fuck are you?" Callahan demanded, surprised when Rick did let him go.

Harry deliberately and slowly took his time removing the cloak, the promise of murder written across his face. The same look appeared on Callahan's face when he saw him, as he remembered vividly who he was. He was the reason his entire coven had been slaughtered, the reason he was alone. "I don't think introductions are necessary, do you?" Harry sneered, his green eyes glinting viciously.

Screaming in rage Callahan flew at Harry, who grabbed him and had him flat on his back, foot digging into his chest painfully. "Instead of facing me like a man or getting on with your life, you decided to turn innocent people into vampires to build up your own coven?" Harry sneered, bending down and grabbing his neck. "This is my town; did you seriously think I wouldn't notice what you were doing?"

"Then fight like a man!" Callahan hissed.

Harry laughed in bitter amusement. "You're pathetic," Harry spat, letting him go. As soon as he did, Callahan swiped his legs at him, trying to get him on his backside, but Harry jumped to avoid him, kicking him in the side and causing him to slide along the floor and slam into the concrete pillar.

The fight after that got bloody and vicious. Callahan barely got in a few punches, and his rage was making things all too easy for Harry. He continued to let Callahan come at him, letting him tire himself out; it was quite ludicrously easy. Unfortunately it wasn't too easy to tire a vampire, since their bodies were made differently from the humans they used to be.

"You took everything from me," Callahan snarled, wrestling with Harry.

"THE COWARDS YOU HID BEHIND TOOK THE ONLY THING I GAVE A SHIT ABOUT BACK THEN!" Harry boomed, punching him in the face.

"They were never cowards!" Callahan furiously shrieked.

"Oh please," Harry hissed, watching Callahan struggling to get up. "They killed my sire ― it took a group of them to kill one man. The worms deserved a greater death than they got, but I was determined I would never be like them. They got a fighting chance; it was more than Kai got."

"Never!" Callahan said indignantly, not listening to him as he pounced for Harry again. He managed to get his hands around Harry's head, ready to rip his head off; nobody could survive that, not even a vampire. Harry put all his strength into his legs and leapt into the air, body slamming Callahan into the tunnel ceiling. They both fell towards the floor, gravity taking hold; 

Callahan was unable to hold onto Harry in flight since he needed his own hands to ease the fall.

In one swift movement Harry had Callahan locked between his legs, and before the vampire knew it ― Harry had twisted his head clean off his body. Harry let it go with a careless thud; tonight it had ended, once and for all. Turning to face the others, he noticed that one of the other vampires was dead at Rachel's feet.

The last two vampires still looked confused, mixed with a high dose of fear. Harry wiped the small droplets of blood down his shirt, before moving towards the group again. "How long have you been vampires?" Harry demanded coolly.

"A month, I think," Marlon answered, shrinking back when he found the attention centered on himself. "Neil was turned a week after me…he's been trying since…they told us we were the only ones."

"And that gave you the right to hurt others?" Harry snapped; he knew he shouldn't blame them, they hadn't been taught how to control their thirst.

Marlon gulped. "I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to," he repeated, just knowing he would be killed.

"You come with us; you'll learn control and do as I say or you'll die," Harry told him curtly.

"What do you want us to do?" Neil asked, weary.

"Nothing yet; you will learn what it's like to be a real vampire, with no more killing," Harry stated. Muggle or magical, once turned into vampires, they were magical creatures with or without magical abilities, hence they were allowed to know about magic itself.

Neil nodded his head in agreement. Whether it was survival instincts kicking in, or he honestly wanted something better than living in an old underground place ― only Harry could possibly know. Neil glanced at Marlon, then at Ashley with concern. But he looked at the vampire who had held him in surprise, as he was released. He was afraid that it was all a joke, that they would be killed anyway.

"Wyatt," Harry ordered, giving him a look and his head jerked just slightly.

The hybrid vampire understood what he wanted without a single word, so he nodded and made his way over to the female vampire.

"Take care of this," Harry then ordered Rick.

"I will," Rick promised, giving him a nod, allowing Harry to go back to his mate ― he was one of the lucky ones; Rick didn't begrudge him it either. Although, he would like to find his own mate, he'd been alone too long. Let's just say, with a mate…he wouldn't be so bored when the town was too quiet. It was why he tended never to stay in the same place more than a few nights; he went all over the place in hopes that he could somehow miraculously meet his match.

A crack was all that was heard of Harry leaving ― incidentally leaving behind three astonished vampires, all wanting to know how he'd done 'the trick'.


	25. Chapter 25

The Leader

Chapter 25

 

Harry looked over Severus' sleeping form, mesmerised by the changes he had undergone. He now looked close to the same age as Harry; gone were the tired bags under his eyes, as were the tense muscles, crooked nose, and prematurely aged face. The most satisfying thing though, was the Dark Mark's removal; he had absolutely loathed the thought of his mate having the mark of another upon him. Although at the time, he hadn't realized that was why he was feeling so damn possessive. Being possessive was nothing new, of course, but feeling that way to the extent he actually physically wanted to remove something from someone was. He'd wanted to remove it from Severus' arm regardless of the consequences.

Harry had never thought about finding his mate, or being with one. His sole concern for years had been bettering the underworld, he'd been so determined to give them all a better chance at life. Along the way he'd been building up a power base that Voldemort or even Dumbledore could only dream of. It hadn't been easy; he'd had to prove himself to them, show them that he was a good leader, a fair one too, but without being a pushover. There was absolutely no respect to be had for anyone that constantly changed their mind or gave in to their subordinates.

Go figure his mate would be magically powerful. Now when you had that much magic thrumming through your heart like a flipping guitar it made people wary, respectful; build on it and you could have them eating out of the palm of your hand. Seventy-five percent of their respect came from his magic alone, the rest he had earned by leading, caring, and providing for them. Have you ever seen someone acclaimed either good or bad as anything other than 'powerful'? No, and there was a reason for that. Grindelwald had been revered as the most powerful, darkest wizard they'd ever seen until Voldemort had stolen that spot. Dumbledore had been acclaimed as the most powerful light wizard... but that repute had taken a tumble when Harry had defeated Voldemort at the age of one. Of course Dumbledore was still the most revered, but only because he had remained hidden. That would change; a lot of things would change, and soon; he could feel it in his bones.

Ten hours ago Severus had drunk from him, and in exactly two hours he should wake... never to sleep again. He'd be immortal, indestructible, and forever young. It had taken a great deal of restraint on his part to stop himself pouncing on Severus, as he drank from him for the first time. In the end he'd resorted to going for a shower to cool down and take care of his problem. He had spelled Severus to sleep; it was better that way, since the last twelve hours were the worst. The heart started slowing down; slowed until eventually it beat one last time, then stopped completely. He could remember the panic he'd felt; he had known he would be fine, but rationality had just been thrown from the window. Added to how exhausted he'd been after the agony of being rapidly aged... it had been how he imagined it would feel in the old days, being pulled on the rack.

Taking his usual spot next to Severus' bed, he began to read the documents Brecon had written up for him. If he was going to the Ministry, he wanted to know everything about everyone he could potentially be dealing with. He was hoping that the old fool would call an Order meeting before the time limit on his appearance at the Ministry was up. For if that happened, he would simply interrupt the Wizengamot meeting, provide his proof, and stay to see how Amelia Bones did at convincing them of the best way to go. If he had to set up a trap to force Dumbledore to call a meeting in panic, then he would do exactly that. It shouldn't be too difficult to do, since according to Bill half the meetings were useless drabble that Dumbledore spewed, but did nothing about. He liked to talk the talk, but always failed to act. It would work in Harry's favour in the end, so he didn't think about it further.

The biggest unknown factor out of everyone in the Ministry definitely had to be Cornelius Fudge. The current Minister of Magic, he was quite a conundrum― unless it was simply greed. He'd constantly asked for Dumbledore's advice before the return of Lord Voldemort; afterwards he had become withdrawn from the old wizard ― but still held meetings with him. Fudge also consorted with the likes of Lucius Malfoy, a well-known Death Eater; Harry had a feeling that Malfoy could have walked into the Ministry with both arms bared and waving a sign declaring 'I'm with Voldemort,' and they still wouldn't have cared. While greed as a motive had its certain appeal, why would have Fudge risk his job and power by associating with him? It was a stupid thing to do, but considering how much wealth the Malfoys had, it could very well be a lot of money he had been getting for turning his head the other way. Of course with Lucius' Malfoy's death - Fudge probably found himself at a disadvantage.

He would need to find out about getting his hands on a copy of Malfoy's financial records, and learn when every time he'd held a meeting with Cornelius Fudge had been. Perhaps a copy of the finances of Fudge as well; proof, should he need it, to either deal with him openly or deal with him without the eye of the public on him. That way he would know for sure just how much Malfoy had be giving the Minister. How much was it worth to line his blood-ridden, dirty pockets with gold, turning his head while the lives of innocents who were being slaughtered…The urge to snap Fudge's neck was fierce; filthy humans with their greed, stupid ambition, empty bravery, and hidden cowardice. Perhaps he should have someone keep an eye on all Fudge's meetings in case another Death Eater took Malfoy's place.

Turning the page, he narrowed in on Delores Umbridge; her name was underlined several times. He was well aware of her, and the successful and not-so-successful changes she'd made to legislations preventing 'creatures' from getting work, along with various other pieces of legislation that made him grit his teeth. He did not need to see the phrase 'Extreme distaste for all things non-human' written underneath her name. She claimed to be a pureblood, but her mother was a Muggle; she had a brother who was born without magic, taking after his mother's side. Delores, however, ended up with magic. Her father, it seemed, had retired from work and was now living in a cottage near the coast. The area wasn't known for its grandness; in fact, it was pretty run-down in that area. He wasn't even that old, either; the man was barely in his sixties right now, Harry realized as he calculated his age. He wondered what had caused her hatred of vampires and werewolves. Perhaps a bad experience with one? Still…there was no reason for this vendetta she had sparked. She would soon have to get used to life with fairness for all, or she would die; she was certainly someone worth keeping an eye on, and not for a good reason. Of course he really just wanted to snap her neck, but he wasn't the only one; many of his people liked to vividly describe in graphic detail what they wanted to do with her. Each piece of legislation that came out caused them to become more dark and gruesome. If he allowed it, they'd be gone before he could finish his sentence.

Humming to himself, he began to read everything else in the files, with the exception of Amelia Bones' jacket; hers he'd already read in the past. It was how he'd been able to convince her to stay her hand and keep his secrets when she'd stumbled upon them purely by accident, not in the warehouse, but in the midst of dispatching a particularly bad coven of rogue vampires. As he'd always stated in the past, he did not need or want an unwilling human, werewolf, or vampire under his command. She was powerful, smart, and in a position of importance within the Ministry; the perfect person to have an alliance with. Her penchant for fairness had also worked in her favour; his as well, come to that. She would never have been able to spill what she knew, but Harry hadn't been willing to share that little bit of information with her. She hadn't let him down yet, but her aid was coming in handy now, greater than ever.

The rest of the information was pertinent but extremely dull; he would never go into a situation unprepared, so he persevered through it all. He would rather it was learned and stored away before Severus woke up. His thirst would be strong, so it would be best to hunt immediately upon gaining his bearings as a vampire.

Slipping the paperwork into its folder, he banished it to his rooms, where it would be placed with everything else. These files were some of the things Dobby would take with him, should Potter Manor ever be compromised. Nothing about him, his status as a vampire, what he was doing, and all the information he had on various people, would ever be found. Especially not by Dumbledore ―who he recognized probably had the greatest likelihood of actually finding the place and having the power to take his wards down― but he would never be able to get back out; his trip-up jinx also had a magic-suppressing ward, which ironically didn't work on House-Elves, so they were able to come and go freely after the wards were tripped. Other than the few spells he had on Dobby, he had yet to find any other spells that would work.

A groan stole Harry's thoughts. His mind immediately turned to Severus; as he sat up straighter, his piercing green eyes watched him keenly. He had never turned anyone, never observed any turning, never mind one done this way, the same as, yet opposite of, what had happened to him. Harry pressed his hand to Severus' chest, absently noticing his heart was no longer beating ― which was to be expected. "Easy, Severus, easy," Harry murmured soothingly, keeping his hand firmly pressed against his chest to stop him from moving. "Think first; you are safe, it just takes a few minutes to get used to everything. Open your eyes; look around."

Severus felt as though he'd done ten rounds of torture at the Dark Lord's hands. He was confused, and couldn't remember much of anything; he only knew he existed at that moment. In fact he was drowning trying to understand everything, but he couldn't see, couldn't comprehend what was going on. Then he heard his voice, the one that brought him out of the dark abyss. It called to him on a very deep, primal level; he knew instinctively he was safe. Severus knew that thought should have made him wary, or worried; he never relied on anyone... and just how did he know that? What had the voice told him to do? Think; take a few minutes. As he calmed down, memories began to spring forth crystal-clear, even the transformation. Everything in his life flashed before his eyes…his human life, one that had no bearings on his new one, he realized.

Black eyes snapped open, and his jaw almost dropped. His eyes... as a human he had thought they were sharper than most. He'd been so wrong; without any more human weaknesses, if they could be called such ―perhaps he should think of them as useful vampire enhancements instead? Either way, he could see everything clearly; he could see Harry clearly for the first time. He could even see the cracks in the walls at the very corner of the room, something that was completely indiscernible to the human eye. He could hear water running in the distance, perhaps a pond or a stream? Or even a body of water; there were the sounds of animals, the galloping of horses, even the sound of a brush rubbing against something…Harry hadn't been kidding; he could hear for what he would assume was miles. He was quickly getting a headache with all the noise; he couldn't concentrate on just one thing.

"It gets easier; listen to my voice and only my voice, then occlude your mind, Severus," Harry said softly, removing his hand now, seeing that Severus was coming to and wouldn't attack first and think later. His own instincts would be to fight back, and he truthfully didn't want to risk undue damage…or actually killing him after fighting so hard to save him. "Be careful; it's a gift that you will find much easier now; do not slam up your defences so quickly," he then warned. Not that he knew the feeling; it was just something he'd heard Kai tell someone he was talking to through the Floo one night.

"Occluding helps your ability to focus, especially when you are a Fledgling. Others have learned this through experience," Harry told him, standing back and allowing Severus room to adjust without feeling like he was being smothered. Excitement thrummed through him; it had been years since he'd hunted, and he never thought to do it with a fledgling, never mind his own mate.

Severus scowled at the term fledgling; it was such a childish term of endearment for someone who was new at something. He completely ignored the fact, by rights made by the first vampire, that anyone newly turned was in fact a fledgling. He also ignored the fact that this was something new to him, making the term doubly correct. Nobody had cared about him enough to give him any terms of endearment, he remembered, other than Lily; she'd used to call him 'Sev', but that wasn't exactly considered much of one. No, the only ones he'd had spat at him had been used to hurt him: 'Snivellus', 'freak'... Merlin, he hadn't thought of this for over twenty years. What the hell was going on? Even with his mind shields up, he was thinking about things he did not want to. His brow puckered in thought, irritated at his own mind.

"Yes, Severus, fledgling; you'll always be my fledgling, perhaps the only one; I have never turned another person and have no intention of doing so again," Harry said, after chuckling at the look and sounds Snape made at his chosen words. "Talk to me; if anyone understands what you are going through, it's me." He could see something was bothering the wizard... which was disconcerting in itself; Severus wasn't one for displaying his emotions.

Severus moved to stand up, only to realize he had absolutely nothing on. Grasping a blanket he hid himself from view, hastily wrapping it around himself. Then he glared at Harry; the last he remembered, he'd most definitely had his clothes on.

"You are seventeen, Severus, in body if not in mind; the clothes you wore were no good. Not unless you wish to walk around looking like a ragamuffin. Shrinking spells only go so far," Harry explained calmly, enjoying the unflappable man being so…well, flustered, really. Shrinking spells affected the clothes, made them look like seconds; the colours even become slightly distorted and lacklustre. Especially blacks; they tended to turn greyish with the spells. It was noticeable; that was the reason the Weasleys hadn't altered the clothing for their children in the past.

Severus reluctantly conceded the point with a nod of his head. Closing his eyes, he put his mental barriers up as fully as they would go. Closing out all the incessant noises—of course, that just drew attention to his stomach cramping painfully. He had never been a stupid wizard; foolish, maybe; making wrong choices, definitely; but never stupid. He was hungry…instead of a grumbling stomach, his would now cramp…ignore it long enough and it would turn into a blood rage; he'd find himself consuming any blood that crossed his path…whether it be human or animal.

"Come; let me show you how we hunt," Harry said proudly, his green eyes gleaming. Severus was going to be just fine. Not only had he lasted longer before feeling the thirst, he was controlling it. "Your wand is in the drawer; help yourself to the clothes in your cupboard. If you don't like them, then you can order more. I'll wait outside."

Severus waited until the door closed, sounding abnormally loud compared to the almost silent click he was used to. Nothing would be able to sneak up on him anymore, and that thought filled him with glee. While it was true that it rarely happened, he knew he wouldn't have to watch his back quite as relentlessly. Speculatively his eyes were drawn to the cupboard, which had a mirror down the entire length in the middle between both wooden ―oak, they were― doors.

What was he going to find in there? Harry had already blown a fortune on building him a lab, and obtaining the best ingredients he'd ever seen. He wasn't used to it, and was admittedly largely uncomfortable with such extravagance being thrown his way. It was a luxury his parents had never been able to afford when he'd been a child; as an adult he had been able to afford himself some of the things he liked. Unfortunately, you didn't get much for teaching at Hogwarts. With board and meals being provided, you lived on a basic salary. He'd never been one to squander money, so he he'd easily been able to save up for the items he'd wanted when he'd first started out. He'd gotten wise quickly and started selling his potions, as well as inventing them. He'd gathered quite a measurable sum from his side business.

Severus grunted in surprise; he'd merely meant to walk to the cupboard, but instead he'd run at it, barely able to prevent himself from slamming into the glass. He was momentarily disorientated, at least mentally, by his new abilities, even if his body was comfortable with them. If this had been meant to be a walk, just how quickly could he run? The prospect of finding out excited him. Moving slowly he opened the cupboard door, agog at what he could see. Leather pants? Was Harry serious? He was NOT going to wear them, not now, not ever. They were sold exclusively at Gladrags Wizarding Wear, two hundred Galleons a pair.

He did find a pair of black dress trousers, a black vest, and a black jumper; Harry knew his preferences at least, since most of the items were black. Then again, most of the vampires he'd seen…did have a tendency to wear black…It wasn't solely a vampire thing, but apparently they did prefer to wear leather, something he had noticed but never really dwelled on until now.

Once he was dressed, he moved into the middle, looking in the mirror with trepidation. Blinking rapidly he stared, completely stunned. His hand absently rose towards his nose; it had always been crooked, but the same couldn't be said any longer. He hadn't realized the transformation would... for the lack of better words…heal any imperfections. Baring his teeth, he studied his mouth. His teeth had been yellow, due to the fact he hadn't been able to look after them properly as a young boy. His father had drunk all their money; toothpaste had been a necessity they couldn't afford. Hell, his mother'd had a hard enough time putting food on the table, never mind buying things like that. Now his teeth were completely white; his canines were extended and pointy. His hands were missing the calluses built up due to years of being burnt with cauldrons and brewing. Last but by no means least, was his hair: it was longer than it had been before this began, but only just; exactly as it had been when he was seventeen, if he remembered correctly. Just past his shoulders. He would never get used to this; it was wild, seeing himself looking this age once again, and blessedly free of the Dark Mark. He smirked vindictively―Voldemort and Dumbledore were both in for a surprise; if he died, he would go out fighting. As for right now, he'd won, and the Slytherin in him was feeling very smug about it. Of course, he hadn't done it alone.

His thoughts quickly changed course as his stomach cramped almost painfully. He hungered for that sweet nectar that had been drip-fed to him over the past fortnight. Each drop had been sweeter than the last, and the thought of having the pure source made him salivate. He winced internally; he'd thought he'd been prepared for anything, but these…those thoughts were not comforting at all.

Now he was becoming worried; since he didn't know his own body anymore, how would he know if he was going into blood rage? Would he always have his thoughts centered on blood and drinking? Why hadn't he asked those questions beforehand? They weren't even explained in the book, but most things were kept secret in the Covens; they didn't let in outsiders to observe their way of life. That was why it was very important to guide the fledglings for a year while they became accustomed to vampiric life.

"Will I always feel like this?" Severus asked, his tone smoother and darker than he'd ever heard it.

"That depends," Harry firmly stated, narrowing his eyes; he would not let anyone speak to him like that... even if a small part of him liked the fact someone wasn't too worried about his reaction to actually speak to him that way. He couldn't let anyone hear Severus talking to him like that, not because he feared they would start, but because he knew how defensive they got about him.

"On?" Severus asked, adjusting his tone ― only slightly; he didn't want to press Harry right now. He just wanted to feed, and he'd never trust himself to go alone, so whether he liked it or not, he needed him.

"On how you feel," Harry answered, but he had a knowing look in his eyes, as if he suspected already what it was that Severus felt.

"Constantly thinking about blood…" Severus grimaced. Yes, it was probably a stupid question; he was a vampire now, but he had to ask. He was hoping it wouldn't be this…highly strung; he didn't know for sure if he could control it.

"How many times a day did you think about food? How often would your stomach grumble in complaint? Instead of food and water for sustenance, you will desire blood. For the first year it's all about gaining control of your instincts and clamping down on the constant need for blood. You will probably drink more blood this year than you will in the next five," Harry told him confidently. "Are you ready to go?"

Severus nodded grimly, an odd gleam in his eye.

"Do not worry, I'll be there to guide you every step of the way. You won't hurt anyone; I won't let it happen," Harry told him soothingly. He watched as surprise flickered over Severus' face, the man liked to think himself impassive, but Harry had learned all the signs the human body gave away... even the immortal tells, too.

Severus really hated the fact that someone could read him so easily; it made him feel like he was an open book, when he knew he was not. Perhaps it wasn't so bad that it was Harry? So far he had trusted him, and that trust had never been misplaced. Considering all those that were unbendingly loyal to him…perhaps it never would be. Nodding his head and giving his consent, a wash of magic shuddered down his spine before Harry spoke again.

"Follow me."

Then Harry was gone, with speed Severus wouldn't have been able to keep up with just a fortnight ago. As it stood, Severus could smell Harry, hear him; excitement thrummed through him as he joined him. He wasn't used to being happy, excited about something like this, like he wanted to make a noise. The urge to jump up and down was astonishingly present like he'd never felt before. The landscape was but a blur as they ran, blues and greens the most common colours.

They must have run for ages; were they that far from civilisation that they were still running even now? He wasn't tiring ―far from it― but he was getting hungry. "How far away from the nearest population are we?" Severus enquired, skidding to a halt when Harry did so.

"Miles," Harry honestly said, before adding "But to do this requires a place that is not busy, but not completely secluded either. We choose our spots carefully; we also try not to use the same person more than once. Everyone in my coven has their own feeding grounds, they rarely stray from them."

"I see," replied Severus, curtly nodding his understanding.

"Let's go," Harry said, and with that he started running, veering off to the left suddenly before slowing down and coming out of an alley.

A growl unexpectedly left Severus' mouth as instincts took hold.

"Easy," Harry warned, growling himself, warning Severus to behave. And whether he liked it or not, his vampire responded by quieting down like a scolded pup. It wouldn't last long, but just long enough for him to get his bearings again.

Severus gritted his teeth furiously; he had thought he was through subjugating himself to others. Was this to be his life from now on? Bowing down to him? His good mood vanished quickly, as he glared at the floor. He didn't want to risk whatever had happened before, happening again. The feelings had humiliated him to the core.

"Look at me," Harry demanded, "Severus, look at me." Time seemed to move slowly as the vampire did it reluctantly, his face showing everything he was currently feeling.

"Your instincts are new; they listen to ancient vampires. They will wear off; trust me. You are lucky you have someone here to help you through it all," Harry said grimly; he hadn't been so lucky. "It is why Callahan wasn't successful in leading the four vampires he managed to change. He was weak. He didn't know how to lead, and he was no leader."

"And you are?" Severus asked doubtfully.

"In a manner of speaking, yes; I'd say I was more of an Alpha than ancient, but they are considered in the hierarchy to be the exact same thing. Only ancients are considered the ones to go to when you require information; they have some of the oldest texts in existence in their private libraries," Harry revealed. "Alphas are the ones you go to when you are in trouble and need help." He'd seen them only once; they stayed out of it... well, other than Carl, who had joined him.

"The Ancients ― I've never heard a reference to them before," Severus admitted, confused.

"You won't; they don't live here in Britain. They stay in their countries of origin, meeting up every decade or so," Harry replied. "Nobody in our community ever talks about them; most covens don't know of their existence. I was lucky enough that my Sire was important. Unfortunately, he underestimated his enemies, and he paid for that."

Severus remained silent, feeling a little guilty, but he refused to bow to it.

"Let's go," Harry repeated, for what felt like the millionth time. "Can you smell it?"

"Yes," Severus said, not having to wonder what he meant.

"One of the big rules: never let them see you; if they do, you must not let them get away ― Obliviating them is the only way it should be done," Harry lectured as both of them ran closer, faster than the human eye could perceive. "Two: stun them; they will assume they took a dizzy turn when they come around." A stunning charm was shot with precision, taking both Muggles down.

"Three: never let the thrall of feeding stop you from making sure the area is clear," Harry added sharply as he looked around; there was nobody nearby. Keeping an eye on Severus, he approached the unconscious Muggles. "Four: never drink from the neck, especially if you want them to survive. That and the femoral artery in the thigh."

"Where?" Severus asked, unable to look away; he could literally see the blood pounding through their veins.

"Where they won't notice it right away; it takes an hour for the bite to heal, and sometimes they come out of the stun quicker than that," Harry told him. "I usually go for the back or the ankle." They were more likely to believe they'd gotten bitten by an animal. Going for the neck, due to all the stupid Muggle movies, just screamed vampire, or rather, as the Muggle police would say, a vampire wannabe, since they didn't believe in the supernatural. The Ministry kept a watch on Muggle crimes, especially if they were unexplained or unnatural.

"Go on," Harry said, watching him closely; he had to make sure he didn't overfeed. "Find a place you want. Now, you can either bite down with both fangs, or just one." He only made one puncture wound, but everyone had their preferences. The inner arm was definitely not the most unobservable of places, but he said nothing, swallowing thickly at the moan of pure pleasure that emanated from the new vampire.

"You'll soon begin to feel a tug when it's more difficult for the blood to get to you; you must stop then, otherwise they will not survive," Harry said, ready to subdue Severus when it happened. It was a normal occurrence during the first few feeds. It had happened to him once; when he'd refused to hunt again, Kai had given him packet blood so he would know it couldn't happen again. It was true, he hadn't after that; pretty soon, once he'd perfected his technique, he'd begun living full-time on the packet blood ― Kai had been too worried about people seeing him. "Stop, Severus; you'll kill her," Harry said, ready to do what was necessary.

Then just like that, as if his words had broken through (despite the fact Harry knew nothing could break the thrall other than physical force), Severus stopped.

"Lick the wound closed. Our saliva has healing properties. It doesn't work as fast on Muggles, though; that's why it can take as long as an hour," Harry explained, suppressing the smirk he felt brewing when Severus shifted, a look of embarrassment on his face. "It happens uncontrollably to everyone for the first few feeds…it's completely natural. We are vampires, after all, and we are known for our desires."

Harry twisted down and drank from the male companion, delighting in the warm fluid. He hadn't had any in years, only reheated blood, which just wasn't same. He didn't take as much as Severus had, only enough to sate his thirst and hunger. Licking the single hole he'd made, his head snapped up, to find himself staring at Severus, who was looking at him with a look that was all too familiar to him. 

\-----0

Edited by Jake and Jordre thank you guys!


	26. Chapter 26

The Leader 

Chapter 26

 

Severus didn't even think about the consequences, in fact he couldn't think about anything for the pleasure thrumming through him. Not only had he been celibate for far too long, there was no way he could have stopped the desire furling behind his stomach. So to say he was running on instinct alone was putting it mildly. He flung himself at Harry, kissing him with a passion that had been foreign to him until now. The earth gave way under the powerful slam but neither men seemed to notice.

Harry knew he should stop Severus, he really should have, but he wasn't exactly a saint; he was extremely selfish when he wanted to be. He had desired Severus for a long time, and it seemed as if Severus wanted him as well. It wasn't in him to submit however, so he flipped them over with one quick shove; his tongue never ceased its dance for dominance with Severus'. Linking his hands through Sev's, Harry pinned them to the ground, pressing into his hardness and revelling in the tortured hiss that left his lips.

"Mine," Harry growled possessively.

Apparently Severus didn't like that thought, or perhaps he just wasn't going to give up without a fight since both of them went smashing into a tree as Severus fought for dominance. He was using his newly found strength, but he didn't know how to handle it. Harry, however, was used to dealing with vampires that didn't know their own strength and was able to manoeuvre them both so their landing didn't end up breaking something and ruining the mood.

They both continued their quest to be the dominating vampire. It was after the fifth tree had been uprooted that Harry remembered there were humans lying passed out ... alright, stunned on the ground, and they could come around any second. When they did, they were definitely going to notice this mess; they had to leave before they destroyed anything else.

Not wanting to ruin the mood, he wrapped his magic around both of them and Apparated to his bedroom. Thankfully the room and its contents had been made sturdier magically, so the furnishings were more difficult to break, but not impossible. Against a vampire's strength nothing could hold for long; it was just an impossible task.

Impatiently Harry began to undress Severus, wanting to feel skin on skin. The vest and jumper were shredded due to his strength, but he couldn't care less.

"Do you want this, Severus?" Harry whispered, feeling an answering shiver go down Severus' back at his seductive words. A shiver ran down his own back when Severus nuzzled at his neck and inhaled sharply, smelling the blood that lingered in his veins. "Do you?" he asked again; the answer to that question came when Severus' tongue invaded his mouth. Dear Merlin, he didn't think he was going to last, he had never felt like this before; it had always been just about physical release in the past. No emotion had been involved in the act, well, other than pleasure…but this was much more intense.

"Don't you dare stop," Severus hissed, still getting used to his new body and these intense feelings. He had been lost since the overwhelming feeling of feeding.

Severus' eyes flared with passion; he didn't even question why someone as gorgeous and powerful as Harry would want him. Unfortunately he didn't see his own appeal; he was so used to being put down ever since he was a teenager. He was glad it was Harry, though; he understood him, understood his reasons for joining Voldemort, then for spying. He never once judged him. That concept was a very new thing to him, and it drew him in like a moth to the flame; had done so since he'd first set eyes on him.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, seductively nipping at Severus' neck, all the while his hands were trailing downwards towards his trousers and swiftly undoing them with one hand. He was very confident that Severus would not back down now, plus he had answered him in his own way.

"You," Severus snapped; his emotions were going haywire and he didn't know how long he would last before he passed out from the cacophony caused by all these intense feelings. He couldn't even think straight, and that was with his occlumency barriers at their full strength.

With that verbal consent being all he needed to truly let loose, Harry pushed Severus onto the bed, hastily undressing with smugness radiating from his every pore as he saw Severus admiring his body. He had nothing to be ashamed of, so he let him continue looking as he stripped off Severus' trousers completely, leaving them both naked as the day they were born.

Kissing him once again, he started preparing him, spelling the lubricant into him but preparing him without the aid of a spell. The spell for this only worked so well, especially on vampires; it wasn't something he had done before either― he was breaking a lot of his own rules. He didn't care, in fact feeling those walls stretching under his ministrations and feeling Severus contracting around him was heaven. He was leaving a pattern of bite marks trailing from Sev's throat down his chest... distracting him from any pain he might experience.

"Severus," Harry whispered wistfully; he just wanted to pound into him, but he would never hurt him. Three fingers slid into that hot, tight opening; he was just on the precipice of coming ... nobody had ever affected him in such a way before.

Arching up, Severus moaned at the feeling of being touched again after such a long time, although never quite in that way since he had been the top in all of his previous relations. Unable to take any more, he wrapped his long legs around Harry, urging him to start. He wanted release more than he had anything else in his life.

Staring down at him, Harry looked into his eyes to make sure this really was what he wanted. He would rather not lose Severus by doing this too soon. He was a private person, after all, but he saw no sign of hesitation. It was all he needed before he began to push in, going slowly and allowing him to get used to it. He couldn't keep up that painstakingly slow pace forever though.

"Mine!" Harry hissed as he began thrust into him, watching those black eyes dilate in pleasure as he took his fill. Making sure to touch his prostrate at each thrust, he was intent on driving him wild.

Gasping in pleasure, Severus arched up each time, meeting the thrusts head on, pleasure shooting in every direction. Harry continued to ravish and pound into Severus' body, making sure that he enjoyed himself, even as each and every thrust felt like heaven to him as Severus' silken walls squeezed around him until his body wasn't able to take anymore pleasure. He came hard, filling him with his seed, claiming him just as Severus lost control and came, spilling between their bodies.

Wandless magic cleaned them up, as Harry moved to lean against Severus' back. He let himself relax, enjoying the closeness of another person; it truly had been too long since he'd been with someone. Then he began to feel Severus stiffen and he couldn't help but roll his eyes; he just knew that Severus would try and deny everything he'd felt. He pursed his lips to stop his amusement from showing when Severus used the cover to conceal his body.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, I've already seen all of you…and quite frankly…it's a shame to see it covered up," Harry said, his voice heady.

"This won't happen again," Severus denied, even as he inwardly protested against that decision; it had felt nice to have someone looking after him for a change. "It shouldn't have happened this time."

"And why not? We are both adults," Harry replied, his green eyes twinkling with power and determination. He wasn't about to let Severus slink off and avoid him for weeks; he wasn't in the mood for that.

"You are eighteen years old," Severus stated, his tone resigned, mentally adding that he was a leader who could kill him without casting a spell. No, he had to protect himself, there was no way Harry would want him; it was stupidity and wishful thinking to contemplate it for even a second. Harry would either just have one partner after another, or end up with a single partner who was magically capable of reigning next to him.

Harry cocked his head to the side, making no attempt to cover himself as he puzzled over Severus' statement. It could have many hidden messages: one, he thought Harry was too young; two, he thought this was just a fling and nothing serious; three... the resigned tone indicated that he didn't think it would happen again and was just preventing himself from being hurt. He knew it wasn't because Severus hadn't wanted it; he had. Honestly, he began to wonder which one of them was eighteen; Severus was refusing to meet his eyes, staring away as if he was too embarrassed to look at him.

"You wanted this, Severus, nobody forced you into it. During the last hour or so your inhibitions have been lowered, allowing you to enjoy your new life. Stop letting reservations from your old life cloud this second chance you've been given. Let the past lie; you do not have to answer to Dumbledore or Voldemort. You no longer have to put your life on the line for them and get nothing in return. Hasn't it sunk it yet? You're free…for the first time in twenty years, you are your own man," Harry told him, his tone oddly soothing. Harry found it difficult to keep himself from demanding, knowing that it wouldn't work in this instance. If he wanted things to work with his mate, he knew he couldn't be a leader to him…he would have to be just a partner. It was a new prospect for him, but no sane vampires would allow their mates to walk out of their lives.

This was still the calm before the storm; Severus probably wouldn't accept it easily. He was so used to being let down, used, hurt, and thrown aside. It would take much longer than a few months for him to truly realize what he was saying had become his new reality. He would just have to be patient with him; that, he realized, would probably be the most difficult thing he had ever done since being turned. It was a good thing he would be busy in the upcoming week.

Harry watched Severus leave the room without another word; the look on his face had spoken volumes. He wanted to believe in the future Harry was spouting, but after two wars…he was reluctant to do so. He would just have to prove it to him then. Stretching out, he absently repaired the clothes that were lying at the bottom of his bed in shreds.

The flapping of wings caught his attention; sitting up he grabbed his underwear and slid them on. It would probably take another three minutes for the owl to get to him, so he was in no hurry. He did open the window, so the owl could land in the room. He absently pulled on his leather pants, his thoughts on Severus. He wasn't used to anyone hightailing it out of his room; they usually wanted to stay. No doubt Severus had gone to the potions lab; he seemed to like thinking things through while down there.

He was stuck on whether to go and talk to him properly or leave him to come to his own conclusions. He hated these feelings, he was never conflicted, at least he never had been until Severus had quite literally broke though his wards and into his life. Straightening his spine, he decided not to let emotions rule him... at least for the moment.

Moving over to the hooting owl, he took the missive from its leg and unrolled it. His green eyes began gleaming in satisfaction; it was time. The wizarding world was in for a shock: their missing hero was about to make a dramatic return.

Perhaps Severus would enjoy the show.


	27. Chapter 27

The Leader 

Chapter 27 

Decisions 

Severus got back to his rooms and jumped down through the hole, no longer needing the step ladder. He was in desperate need of comfort, something familiar. So of course the Potions lab would be the very first place he would think off. He found that the smell was overwhelming, he was used to the aromas of the most disgusting, smelliest potion ingredients - but not with enhanced smell. Flicking his wand he cleansed the air, and cast a variation of the bubble head charm, fresh air was circulated into it but not from this room, making it bearable. This one wasn’t for going underwater, and thank Merlin he remembered it, the smell truly was rancid. 

Moving over to the table, Severus just stood there feeling extremely lost and a little bereft if he was honest with himself. Harry’s words continued to circulate around his mind, on a repeat loop not allowing him to think of anything else. “You wanted this, Severus, nobody forced you into it. During the last hour or so your inhibitions have been lowered, allowing you to enjoy your new life. Stop letting reservations from your old life cloud this second chance you've been given. Let the past lie; you do not have to answer to Dumbledore or Voldemort. You no longer have to put your life on the line for them and get nothing in return. Hasn't it sunk it yet? You're free…for the first time in twenty years; you are your own man.” 

He had wanted it, there was no denying that, there had been no force, he had initiated it. Something he would never have done if he hadn’t been…well for the lack of better words under the influence of a high. He had never been a coward when faced with what life had thrown at him, but when it came to his personal life…well things got complicated. He was so accustomed to being used by everyone around him, that he had to wonder what on earth Harry wanted from him. Yet he knew there was nothing, absolutely bloody nothing Harry Potter could get from him that he wasn’t getting from the rest of his coven…or clan whatever he preserved them as. 

Why? Why would Harry Potter want him of all people? He was nothing, he had no value, no information he could possibly give him…and he knew he was nothing to look at, so he was honestly baffled to the core as to why the vampire had participated and not just flung him across the forest in retaliation. It’s what he would have done if their situations were reversed…well that wasn’t strictly true, and he almost wished the roles were reversed. He wanted Harry, at least on some primal level; did that mean he wanted someone to top? He had never allowed another to do that to him, he was always on top, always in control. A voice in his head reminded him how he’d enjoyed it; liked being able to relax and not make decisions even if his prideful mind lashed out that it was demeaning. He had spent so much of his life bowing down to others…why would part of him want it? He’d never been more confused in his entire life and considering all he’d been through it said a lot. 

He had stated it as though he would want it to happen again, that baffled him the most. Severus paused; people had flings all the time, why not enjoy it while he could? There was nothing wrong with that was there? Could he do that though? Would he be able to let go? Face him every day after what they had done? Wouldn’t he be anyway? It wasn’t as if he had anywhere else to go…but as Harry said he was free, he could leave if he wished to - but he actually really liked it here. If he was thrown aside he could simply move, go abroad, anywhere…surely he had done his part in this sordid war? He would not let anyone win, he was determined that he would live through and past this war. He was done; he was utterly through putting everyone before himself. He had done it for years and what did he get in turn? Cast out to die, hopefully he would remain here long enough to see Dumbledore brought down like he deserved. 

Back to his current dilemma, how could he face Harry after running like an embarrassed teenager - like he had accused Harry of being just twenty minutes prior if that. He just hadn’t been able to look at him without remembering exactly what they’d just been doing, how those hands felt on him…his lips, his domineering presence…the care he took…the way he’d spoken, demanding that he was his, it shouldn’t have turned him on the way it did - but it had. Did he secretly want that kind of caring? That sort of relationship? Thought Severus a deep frown marring his newly de-aged face. His action earlier would definitely indicate a huge ‘yes’ apposed to a resounding ‘no’. 

Severus didn’t wish to think on it further, so he began to gather potion ingredients, this would help clear his mind it always did. He had just laid all the ingredients out, still in their jars when he heard very faint footsteps, and they were coming this way. Frowning once again, praying he didn’t come down here, this was his sanctuary and it was supposed to be his. It hadn’t been said but it had been implied, surely that counted for something. Then he was proven wrong when he jumped down the hatch, graceful as ever, standing up straight. Just seeing him made him feel a cacophony of emotions, most of them positive with a few negative ones but they were mostly his own self doubts. He wanted him, he could no longer deny it just seeing him there was…overwhelming. 

“Do not worry, this isn’t something I will make a habit off,” said Harry wryly, staring at Severus feeling the irritation waving from Severus’ in droves. 

“Why are you down here?” asked Severus, half irritated, half curious. He was smart enough to keep his tone not too hostile; this was Harry Potter after all. 

“Things are coming to head, Dumbledore has an Order meeting he’s currently attending and Madam Bones has set up an emergency meeting, making sure to waylay Dumbledore’s letter. I am going to the meeting, do you wish to come and take up the mantel of Lord Prince?” Harry told him bluntly, staring expectantly. The letter she was probably just going to ensure went to Hogwarts not to where Dumbledore held the Order meetings. 

“Lord Prince?” asked Severus sceptically, staring at him as if he had lost his mind unable to help himself.   
"Indeed," replied Harry, nodding his head to confirm that yes, he had meant what was implied.   
“How can I do that? I did not inherit the title.” Severus turned away at that bitter acknowledgement; his mother had been disowned cutting her and any of her children (him) off. He was not entitled to a strand of grass from the manor his mother had grown up in never mind the title of Lord. 

“Severus, you are the last of the Prince line, whether it was willed or not, it is yours.” stated Harry, “Do you not know magical law? It was why Sirius Black was given the estate despite the fact he had been disowned. He was and is the last living male descendant of the direct branch of the Black line.” 

“It doesn’t work like that… does it?” said Severus, unsurely. Had he made presumptions? He knew a lot of information but obscure wizarding laws? He had just taken it in face of value that he would never get his hands on the Prince fortune. Dumbledore had implied it; Severus closed his eyes and clenched his teeth when he realized what he had just thought. “Dumbledore told me I wouldn’t be able to get the money.” he had been a teenager, trying to gain his Mastery with barely two sickles to rub together. He had made his own fortune, which he had shut down so Dumbledore couldn’t get his hands on. Now he was being told he could inherit more? What would happen to the Prince Estate if he didn’t? He’d often wondered that but never enough to look the information up or ask anyone. 

“Smart, he spoke the truth without it being the whole truth. You couldn’t just go up to Gringotts and get the money; you would need to claim the Prince seat and Estate in the Ministry then at Gringotts. You just need to prove that you are the last living direct male heir, you could make sure you are if you so desire before going to the bank.” stated Harry sharply. “The Prince seat wouldn’t accept you if you aren’t first in line, if you stand before the Wizengamot and state your claim magic will surround you and the seat confirming your claim to be genuine. Considering you were the only child of Eileen Prince you should be first in line for that seat.” 

Severus listened to him, surprised by all Harry’s knowledge, but considering all the books he had…and the fact he was a vampire he could retain all information and read at a pace that would make a humans head spin. It shouldn’t still surprise him by the depth of Harry’s knowledge. Then again when he had first saw Harry at the age of eleven he hadn’t known the questions he’d asked from the first year book. 

“There is no need to look so surprised,” Harry added, his eyes narrowed in on the new vampire. His face might not show it completely but his scent changing definitely did. 

“Why not?” enquired Severus, “You didn’t exactly care for information when I last saw you.” he pointed out honestly. 

“You assume it was out of laziness?” snorted Harry, irate. 

“Wasn’t it?” asked Severus, eyes gleaming, would he know more about Harry’s past? 

“No.” snapped Harry curtly, “Hagrid found me a fortnight before I was to attend Hogwarts. When I was taken back to Privet Drive with no instruction on how to get onto platform nine and three quarters, my trunk was taken from me and put in my old room.” 

“Why didn’t you go in and read?” Severus asked blandly. 

“It was a cupboard,” hissed Harry, his eyes narrowed, “I know what you are doing, do not take me for a fool.” 

“A cupboard?” muttered Severus, eyes wider than normal. It was worse than he assumed, he’d thought Petunia would be a little spiteful at Harry for him having magic - perhaps the same way that she had been with the boy’s mother. He had also known they didn’t give him gifts, neither at birthdays or Christmas and had told Harry his parents had died in a car crash… But cupboard? Bedroom? They couldn’t have surely, his life hadn’t exactly been all that good but he’d had his own bedroom. The Dursley’s, if he couldn’t get anything out of Harry…he could go to the Dursley’s…Harry might not like that at all. In fact he had warned him if he invaded his privacy again he would kill him. Does his past include that restriction? Who was he kidding? Of course it did; Harry didn’t speak of his past often for a reason. He couldn’t do it again; there was a different between reading documents and wilfully going to the Dursley’s and really invading Harry’s privacy. He was learning more as the days wore on, so perhaps he would learn enough to sate his curiosity over time? 

“Are you coming?” requested Harry, not giving anything further away. 

“I do not think that’s a good idea,” replied Severus, cautiously. 

“No? How about the fact being a Lord on the Wizengamot will afford you more protection than you can imagine? Not only will it prevent you from being sent to Azkaban without a trial, you can request Veritaserum to be used. Plus the fact that Dumbledore will not be able to say anything due to the very fact he knows Veritaserum can be used - hence he will be very reluctant to deny that you were his spy when it was obvious you were. In other words you’ll be able to leave here without glamours or worrying that you’ll be caught and killed by the Aurors.” said Harry. “Added to the fact I thought it would be a nice middle finger to both Dumbledore and Voldemort.” he chuckled viciously sounding more normal now than he had during this entire conversation.   
“And the fact I look like a teenager?” Severus asked wryly. 

“What about it?” enquired Harry bluntly, “Let them try and guess what you did, they‘ll never find out…well at least not the light sided idiots. The ones who practice in the Dark Arts might have an idea but not the entire truth since Kai invented it, he twisted the original idea and made it his own.” they wouldn’t know about him, and never would. There were only a few people that actually knew, Rick was one of them and of course now Severus. 

Severus couldn’t help but notice that Harry hadn’t spoken once about them, or what they’d done. Was he giving him his space like he’d asked (at least non-verbally) or had he already forgotten about it? A sharp stab of hurt pierced his heart, but he refused to give into it. He would chalk it up to experience, perhaps he should take up the mantel of Lord Prince, and he wouldn’t have to hide here. Especially after just admitting he wanted it and the prospect of being hurt hung in the air. “I’ll go.” stated Severus, under the pretext of giving in. 

Harry’s green eyes narrowed in on Severus’ cautious and probing. It wasn’t in Severus’ nature to give in, not unless he was concerned without a way out. He wasn’t cornered, so he must have either been convincing enough or he had something else up his sleeve. The thought of Severus leaving didn’t sit well with him, he was his mate after all, and if he did go he would send others to look out for him. He couldn’t force his presence on him; even if he did he was stubborn enough to reject him at every turn. Look at what had just happened. Perhaps suggesting it had been the wrong thing, but it was his by right and Severus should claim it. He wasn’t Dumbledore and did not do things just to keep people under his hold. 

“How are you getting there?” asked Severus, moving forward, wondering about the pensive look on Harry’s face - he rarely showed any emotion never mind standing there with a narrowed eye frown on his face. 

“I am Apparating,” stated Harry a blank mask blending all over his face. 

“Where? The Atrium?” enquired Severus. 

“No. Outside the courtroom, I know the weaknesses in the wards, remember? So I can get there with minimal fuss.” Harry told him, “The less people that know I’m there the better, at least for now.” Dumbledore had a lot of people working for him, so he wasn’t going to risk it getting back to the old fool.

Severus groaned at the thought of being side-long Apparated, he hadn’t been Apparated that way since he was sixteen years old. Ever since he was seventeen and had passed his test he had gone everywhere on his own but he knew he didn’t know the Ministry’s wards weaknesses so he couldn’t do as Harry was. It was either that or making his way then spending twenty minutes getting to the courtroom albeit if he went at a human pace, which he would have to, to avoid the Aurors. They would shoot spells first ask questions later, he knew what they were like. It was a waste of time, time they probably didn’t even have to begin with. 

“I assume you wish me to accompany you this way?” Severus said expectantly. 

“If you want, it’s entirely up to you. You are free remember? You are your own man.” Harry told him firmly. 

“Then let’s go,” said Severus smirking deviously. Now that the plan was in motion he found himself…rather excited at the prospect of unsettling everyone within the Wizengamot and the fact Dumbledore would soon learn he was alive and well. And not only had he survived but he had been turned into a vampire, immortal for all time. If only he was able to see his face…perhaps Amelia Bones would supply the memory if she so happened to be there. The vindictiveness in him was alive and kicking once again, and his Slytherin side was fully out and ready to play.


	28. Chapter 28

The leader

Chapter 28

The Wizengamot

 

Severus allowed himself to be Apparated by Harry; of course, he found the ordeal less distasteful than he had thought just minutes earlier. Mostly due to the fact that he found himself relishing his body pressed up against him, holding him tightly. Reminding him of last night, he began to wonder if he would ever feel those things again. Cursing silently, damn his own thoughts they were betraying him and his bid to keep himself safe. Then again had he not agreed with himself to see where it would go?

Harry had helped him more than Dumbledore and even more than the Dark Lord had promised. He wanted nothing in turn; he knew that, truthfully there was nothing to give was there? He didn't need him to spy or spill information on people.

"Are you alright?" Enquired Harry, his hand on the door staring at Severus making sure this was what he wanted to do. "Have you changed your mind?" His tone impassive.

"No." Declared Severus strongly. He would do this, Dumbledore had lied to him and it had made his life harder than it need have been back then. He would do what Dumbledore had obviously decided he wouldn't or shouldn't be allowed to do – claim the Prince inheritance. Take the seat and title belonging Lord Prince – him.

"Very well," stated Harry sharply, with that he flung the door open watching everyone jump, reaching for their wands out of fear with the obvious exception of Amelia Bones who had been waiting with anticipation if the twinkle in her eyes were anything to go on – idiots as if those wands could possibly hurt him. He was a vampire he could kill every single person here without blinking quite literally since he didn't have to blink at all as a creature of the night. Observing the people in the room, many of them were old over one hundred years old…he was definitely by far the youngest here. With the exception of Severus he would summarize the youngest here was fifty years of age. He would get Brecon to do a thorough background check on them; he needed to know everything about the people he was interacting with.

"Excuse me for interrupting but I do believe you are expecting me." Harry told them coolly as he walked in properly his cloak obscuring him from view giving him an even further dramatic touch. He had to respect those that kept their cool and observed him just as closely he was watching them.

"Who are you?" Demanded Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic – puffing up indignantly as if this person was insulting him by taking his time to introduce himself.

Harry's green eyes glared at Fudge loathing the way the disgusting, nauseating, cowardly wizard was talking to him. He wasn't even fit to be in the same room with him, he was a traitor to the magical world and if he didn't die before he took over he would make sure that Fudge spent the rest of his days in Azkaban prison. He would not remain free when the change over happened that much he was certain about. He couldn't see his eyes but he would be aware of the intensity behind it.

Severus observed everything that was happening slightly obscured by Harry – which made him grimace slightly he had lost his towering tallness; he was still tall just not as tall as he used to be thanks to being de-aged. The look on Fudge's face made him want to laugh. He looked ready to pass out and pee himself at the same time. He knew how scary it was to be on the receiving end of that look. He had been once himself, caught snooping around his room and reading the files he had on everyone – very thorough information at that. Brecon if he remembered correctly was the one who dealt with information, he did one fine job.

The tense silence continued apparently none of the Wizengamot members wanted that attention on themselves. Good, they were intimidated they should be. It looked as if they had a brain in their heads after all. He couldn't help but wonder if Harry had anyone other than Bones on his side. He wouldn't be surprised – nothing could surprise him any longer. He did wish he knew who they were. And unless it came up he knew it was extremely unlikely that he could ask and actually receive an answer.

"I do believe proper introductions should be observed don't you?" Asked Amelia standing up, "And of course is your companion." Genuine curiosity lingering in her eyes that even her monocle could not hide. She had no idea about him; did that mean she wasn't in the highest circle who knows everything? Since she was obviously not in the know – which meant compartmentalised information and he remembered what Rick had told him. The best duellers knew almost everything. The lower only so much. It was the best way to know if there was a spy and where they were in terms of hierarchy. They would also know what information had been compromised. Yes, he was getting more proof of how smart Harry was each day.

"Indeed, Amelia Bones I assume?" he declared smoothly, not moving to shake her hand.

"I am," she said, eyes twinkling brightly.

"Pleasure to meet you," he told her, before his eyes switched to everyone still watching him frozen on the spot in their seats. "I heard something about you taking away my fortune if I did not show up at the Ministry." Harry said icily.

Some cringed, some flinched, and some found the floor to be massively fascinating. However, a good few were eyeing him curiously, not affected his voice or words. Harry didn't expect them all to be so he wasn't overly bothered by that. Some had been raised to never display emotion from the age of three or four years of age. He suspected those were the ones in the Dark Lord's camp, either that or neutral. He could see they were trying to figure out who he was, trying to see his face, or any indication of who he was with the clothes he wore. Not that they would, he wasn't stupid enough to advertise who he was - but after today it would not matter.

"Since when does the Ministry dictate what private citizens do with their lives and fortune? You are aware of the massive scandal something of his magnitude could create?" sneered Harry; oh he was going to enjoy this. He could also sense that Severus was as well.

"Who are you?" chimed in Fudge, managing to muster up a little respect in his voice and not down right antagonise this unknown wizard. He had no idea who he was, so it was best to tread lightly, perhaps he could have some uses.

Harry lip curled, he didn't need to read Fudge's mind know what was going on in that head of his. If he thought he would be using him he had another thing coming. Plus when they found out he was a vampire, he summarised they would either back away in disgust or pretend to give a shit. He didn't care either way, but it would work better with the magical world on his side. There was no way he was going to insult Kai in death by stating it was his fault, since he had given his full consent to be changed. "Harry Potter, I'd say it's a pleasure but it isn't." Harry told them harshly, that and he'd end up poking someone's eye out if he lied, 'Pinocchio wise' he thought sardonically.

Then the whispers started immediately after, getting steadily higher in pitch as they stood up all shocked to the core. They couldn't believe it, he had been missing since he was eleven years old, most wouldn't admit it but they'd all assumed he was dead - that something had happened to him. Yet here he was standing in front of them speaking harshly to their Minister of magic of all things. Many were indignant that he would be so curt, quite a few were hiding smirks as if it was their greatest wish to see Fudge brought down.

Harry turned to Severus, "What makes them think they have the right?" he hissed, green eyes flashing in fury at the whispered suggestions going around the room. They were suggesting he should not have a wand since he did not finish his magical education - or so they were assuming. It took all his willpower to stop himself from flinging them all into the wall and draining them dry for their expectations.

"They think it's their Merlin given right after the attack on your parents," said Severus honestly, having no fear of mentioning them since Harry didn't seem to react to it at all. He had been furious at Peter Pettigrew, yes, but not in the way that was emotional more pissed off that Pettigrew had betrayed someone - not particularly at the fact he'd betrayed his parents. He was quite annoyed and worried himself, it was the law they could remove Harry's wand - not that it would deter Harry the slightest since he could do Wandless magic…but were they idiots? They knew Harry was their last hope for destroying Voldemort, many were whispering they now had a chance of the war ending after all.

Bearing his teeth in irritation, he turned back around and lifted the cloak that was concealing his face and body. A choked rasp left Fudge's throat, as he caught sight of him. The others reactions were varied, drooling, gaping, gasping, horror, disgust, badly concealed lust and appreciation. Now that was better thought Harry, all the noise would have given him a headache if he'd been capable of getting them.

"Now that I have your attention, I, Harry James Potter who is sound of mind, last of the Potter line, heir to the Black fortune behind Sirius Black…and last but no means least, heir to the Slytherin line wish to take my seats upon this 'honoured' body," Harry said smoothly, stepping forward everyone immediately began to move their chairs giving the 'Potter' area a wide berth as the chair Albus Dumbledore usually used appeared before them glowing brightly. Instead of just one coat of arms, there were three insignias' magically imbued into his seat.

Stepping forward his stalk confident and satisfied he took his seat, smirking sardonically at them all. He wasn't what they were expecting, not hard to since they had believed him dead if their shocked glazed eyes were anything to go by. They were still so shocked that they hadn't even spared a glance at Severus, who was still standing there. He hated that he was here, having to reveal himself to all these people. It would be worse he consoled himself somewhat bitterly. Dumbledore could have been there, he might as well make the most of it. His people didn't like it either, for they couldn't protect him here, although he had contemplated bringing them in he nixed the idea he wanted people to underestimate him.

Nobody recognized him, thought Severus staring at them through hooded black eyes. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, but he definitely didn't like the way a few of them were staring at him as if he was a piece of delectable meat that they wanted to eat. He knew what he looked like, or well…at least he thought he had…he'd never considered himself attractive so having people staring at him with desire was something new…and very wrong. To make matters worse, he could swear Harry was boring holes into those that were staring at him as if he was hoping he could spontaneously fry their brain. Surely that was a sign this wasn't a temporary situation? Then again Harry seemed inordinately possessive of everything he considered his. It certainly made his stomach clench, whether it be a good thing or bad thing he couldn't tell.

Now was not the time to be thinking about this though, he had to claim his seat, and from what Harry said…Amelia Bones was up to something - something Harry wanted approved and pulled through.

"May I introduce you to the heir of the Prince estate," said Harry, gesturing towards Severus seeing as he wasn't about to talk. He seemed to Harry lost in thought or extremely tongue tied, which was unlikely, either way he wanted the show on the road just in case anyone contacted Dumbledore. Not that it seemed as if anyone had gotten in touch with him, he couldn't risk surprises - he knew Dumbledore had a few close friends within the Wizengamot, a wizard called Doge was one of them, and hopefully they were at the Order meetings with the old fool.

"Prince? What tomfoolery is this?" demanded a white haired wizard, glancing between both of them. "That line has ended."

"Eileen Prince, gave birth to a son, a son that went by his fathers name…I'm sure you'll all recognize it…Severus Snape," revealed Harry, his face impassive but he thoroughly enjoyed knocking everyone five ways to Sunday.

"Impossible! Severus Snape is…" the same wizard spoke as the rest spluttered incoherently.

"Thirty-nine years old?" Severus put in before an argument could begin. "This can be settled very simply can it not?" the sneer evident even without needing to look.

"Of course," said Amelia standing up, "Please," she added, letting him know to continue.

"I, Severus Tobias Snape," grimaced Severus, he hated his bloody name, hated the fact he was named after his abusive father. Unfortunately his mother had adhered to the strict traditions the pureblood's liked to observe. The first born was always given the fathers first name as a middle name. "Herby claim my seat within this 'honoured' body and take up the mantel of Lord Prince." it was the moment of truth whether Harry was right…but considering everything else he was right and truthful about…he realized it would be fine.

Another chair surprisingly next to his, it must work alphabetically, Harry realized as he looked around and found the two empty seats, he would bet they were Dumbledore's and Doge's, he wasn't familiar with their coat of arms but he didn't need to be to know he was right. Severus moved towards the chair that had materialized to Harry's right, and gave it a wary look but did indeed sit down, magic enveloped him, welcoming him to the Wizengamot, it was official. As of now, Severus Snape was no longer known by that here; no he was Lord Severus Prince. In fact if he wanted to, he could go by that title completely - judging by the grimace on his face when he mentioned his name there was a possibility that it's something Severus would want.

When they noticed that it had worked, they quietened down unable to formulate words. The old wizard who had called their intentions into question calling it 'tomfoolery' had sunk further into the seat. You could see his mind reeling, predictably read his questions 'how was it possible? What had happened? Why now? Why with Harry Potter? How were they connected?' of course none of the questions would be answered - they were under no legal obligation to answer any such questions. He wondered who it was, and vowed to find out as soon as he could. Brecon was going to be extremely busy for the next few days that is for certain. "Where are the cups? Is this how you usually run things?!" demanded Harry, not that he would be drinking from it he just wanted his presence heard. Each wizard and witch had a chalice intricately woven with their names and a large pitcher of water was in the middle.

"WEASLEY! GO!" shouted Fudge, bringing attention to the young wizard sitting with paper and ink writing everything that happened in the meeting. Percy jumped as if the wizard had lit his backside on fire and raced out of there as if it was a race against time before his arse was consumed by the flames.

"So that is what came of Percy Weasley," muttered Harry so lowly that only Severus could hope to hear. Bill might be part of his group but that didn't mean he knew what happened to the rest of the family, with the obvious exception of Ginny Weasley. Bill didn't like talking about them due to the fact they had changed when he became a werewolf. He had found him, taken him in, given him a reason to live and regained his confidence in himself.

"The idiot is too big for his own boots, but he has the smarts he might get somewhere someday, he's got more ambition than his entire family put together. He hasn't been the same since his sister died, I think his parents blamed him since he was the eldest of the children at Hogwarts." confessed Severus. "When that happened he just dug himself further into his books as if he could hope to make the real world fade into obscurity. His loyalty is definitely to the Ministry first and foremost."

"One has to wonder why," quipped Harry, his lip curling at the thought of anyone liking the Ministry as it was now - filled with deceit, backhanders, traitors and cowards who wouldn't understand fighting for a cause never mind doing it. Not that the magical one was the only bad one, the Muggle one was just as bad all in a man's bid to stay in power.

"Most people need something to cling to; since he does not have his family…I'm assuming this was the only thing left for him to hold on to. I know what happens to people who feel like they are drowning without purpose or a road to traverse down." admitted Severus, his tone bitter.

"Live and learn," said Harry, bluntly. He wasn't going to give him sympathy, what's done was done; there was simply no point to dwelling on it. If he had clung to Kai he wouldn't be where he was, he had let him go, grieved and done something he knew Kai would have wanted - and been proud off. It wasn't in his nature to console anyone, and he very much doubted Severus wanted sympathy or pity of any kind.

Severus' lips quirked in bitter surprised acknowledgement "Indeed."

"Mr. Potter…where did you finish your education?" persisted Fudge, he did not like the fact Harry's presence here had disrupted this meeting so much - and he was quite frankly intimidated that the boy would and could take his job from him - vampire or not.

"Excuse me? How did you just address me?" asked Harry coldly, the temperature in the room going down five notches.

"L-lord Potter," amended Fudge, going alarmingly red in the face, especially at the disapproval he could feel on everyone's faces.

"Not that it's truly any of your business but I was home schooled." Harry stated sharply.

"Is that true?" whispered Severus, his lips barely moving.

Harry turned to the side, "Yes," he told him.

"You did take your exams didn't you?" he then asked cautiously.

"What do you take me for? Of course I did, as soon as I was emancipated, I did both exams in Gringotts at the age of thirteen." Harry confessed wryly.

"You took your N.E.W.T's at thirteen?" whispered Severus, impressed.

"Indeed," Harry revealed smugly, he had been a vampire by then. The sound of running feet had both him and Severus looking at the door watching Percy Weasley run back in out of breath with two goblets with him, he placed them beside himself and Severus before he took his seat sighing in relief evidently exhausted by his quick run. "It helps when one can retain all knowledge they read."

Severus smirked fully, finally having one of his answers, so Harry had been a vampire by the time he was thirteen that was good to know. So it must have happened between the summer after his first year at Hogwarts…that left a small twelve maybe thirteen or fourteen months window in which he was turned. It depended on whether it had happened before his twelfth birthday and of course how long it had been after his thirteenth birthday. From what was learned at the Dursley's Harry had left suddenly a few days into returning to the household. Something he was beginning to understand, due to the small hints Harry was letting go. Still it would be easier to pull teeth individually than get information from him. For some reason he was more open than he had been just a few days ago and he tried to be concerned about that but he couldn't - not when it was getting him his much desired answers.

"Would you prefer something to your taste?" asked a dumpy wizard who despite having a head of white hair still managed to have a black moustache. Although his false bravado drained in the face of the intense dislike coming his way by the vampire. He wasn't used to vampires being in the Wizengamot, at least not in three or four generations since he had become a member.

"Not from you," sneered Harry, making no attempt at covering his disgust like the other had done. There wouldn't be someone in this room who could possibly have been fooled by the barely concealed consternation in his voice.

Amelia coughed suddenly, whether she was trying to suppress her amusement or trying to smooth over the tense silence one did not know. Amelia made sure her hair was fully up a nervous habit she had, as she stood up silencing the room immediately as they all waited respectfully for her to speak. Like it or not everyone held a great deal of respect for Amelia Bones, she was one of the fairest and quite powerful witches of her time.

"I have a new proposal to put forth, and would like to see it rushed through as soon as possible, I thereby request a nay or aye decision before we leave here tonight." said Amelia firmly, with those words everyone sat up straighter realizing it wasn't just another every day proposal it was something serious and they were interesting.

"What proposal?" asked Cornelius, his tone cautious. He had people whispering in his ear every five minutes, telling him what to do, what to pass and what not to. So he would have to take his time with this one especially considering a decision had to be made tonight. The last time that had happened he'd caught it on all sides, despite the fact it had been out of his hands. The 'aye's' had won the votes by over half evidently - majority always ruled within this room.

"I propose we move the Death Eaters to a more secure facility, one that is kept under Fidelius Charm." said Amelia, standing there patiently as everyone burst into conversation. Which was quite loud since this room hosted fifty wizards and witches, and this was without Dumbledore and Doge. "QUIET!" she yelled after she'd given them more than enough time to converse with the people next to them.

"You must understand that Voldemort will make another successful attempt to get to his Death Eaters, it is inevitable." said Amelia firmly. "We must make headway; we must take steps to prevent him from reclaiming them once more. He's already done it, we already lost good people bringing them in, and we must not let him beat us again. Do not do it for us, do it for the Aurors who have lost their lives and their families." sympathy bled into Amelia's voice, she understood what it was to lose family; she had lost all hers in one vicious swoop.

"This is money we cannot afford, to build another facility, to have it magically secured? It is money better spent elsewhere." said Cornelius, not willing to part with so much money.

"Elsewhere on what?" asked Harry, speaking up. "From what I have gathered you've done nothing to prevent Voldemort or the Death Eaters…you all denied his existence. If this keeps up he will kill all wizards and witches on the British Isles, and spread his war onto other countries doorsteps. He will not be satisfied with just Scotland and England. He almost claimed the magical world once, but he failed to the expense of my family…if this continues nothing will stop him. If you do not take the necessary steps, well let's just put it bluntly I shall do nothing to aid in the ending of this war."

That certainly had everyone shutting up, they might not like his attitude or the fact he was a vampire - but they couldn't deny that they felt like they needed him. They wanted a hero, someone to defeat the bad guy and bring peace to the magical world - as long as the hero wasn't themselves of course.

"Stop relying on someone, get off your backsides and do something before we fall into the Dark Lord's grasp with no chance of breaking free without being killed. Believe me you do not want to see a world run by the Dark Lord, if you think you've seen the worst of him - you are seriously deluded. Imagine going about your business and an associate of the Dark Lords did not like how you were dressed and decided to use the Cruciatus curse on you…or a relative and you were entirely at their mercy unable to do a damn thing without being cursed with the killing curse. Of course, it wouldn't be you that would receive the worst of it; no it would be your families, daughters, sons, grandchildren, great-grandchildren. Entire families wiped out because the Dark Lord felt like it - listen to reason before you are burdened with regrets. The Dark Lord is but one man…but with his Death Eaters he truly is unstoppable." Severus told them harshly, forcing them to face the reality, no doubt Dumbledore made them think it was alright - that things would improve but not him he would get through to them if it was the last thing he did.

"Which includes stopping the prejudice against creatures, werewolves, vampires, goblins, centaurs even; if it doesn't stop they are just ripe for the picking when it comes to Voldemort gaining their allegiance. Giving them the lies they want to hear, that they would have freedom, jobs a life…one without people flinching in fear at the very sight of them. Do you understand what that means to them? Even the possibility of getting a job…you might as well just shove them at Voldemort and whether you like it or not they are powerful - powerful enough to do enough damage to the magical world so much so that it will never recover." demanded Harry, watching every single person there shifting guiltily. He didn't need to wonder why, Dumbledore was the reason as he restricted what 'creatures' could or couldn't do. Which was practically nothing, Dumbledore was preventing them from getting a job, a life, a partner, children…a future and even a place to stay. He wasn't succeeding; he would make sure that anyone who needed it had help. "They get changed, very soon, or I will not be responsible for turning my back - I hope that is understood?" he added, but it mattered little whether they agreed or not, sooner or later he would have his way.

"We will not have to build a property, or even ward it, with the obvious exception of the Fidelius Charm." said Amelia bringing the conversation back to the original topic. "I have vetted a few places that could be donated to me for this cause…if it is pushed through. The sites are extremely secure, not well known and not a soul in a ten mile radius." she refrained from mentioning that it was Harry who planned on donating the property. Not that they would know since it was under the name of Darnell Raven Thorn which was an alias of Harry's. "Here are the proposals for you to look at," she added passing the paperwork letting everyone look at it as she reclaimed her seat.

"These are well thought out, I see you plan on using the Dementors as well as House-Elves instead of Wizards." one particular member commented.

"Yes, it will be easier and with more resources for us to use with the war reaching new heights." replied Amelia.

"And what about Azkaban?" commented Fudge with scorn, he did not like this idea at all.

"What about it? It can be used again once the war is over - hopefully with us winning against the dark." Amelia told him firmly. "If not…well it will no longer be a concern of ours." the thought filled her with despair but there wouldn't be much she could do if it happened.

"How will this be more secure than Azkaban?" asked a concerned fizzy haired witch, speaking from the other side of the room.

"If you look the next page you'll see the wards would literally prevent them from being able to get out of their cell never mind escape the premises. Inside their cells are everything they would need, shower, bed, a table which their food would be placed on magically and enough room to move around." explained Amelia. "With the Fidelius Charm nobody can get to them to undo the wards - thus making it one of the most secure prisons we could ever have."

"And how do you suggest we explain this to the Dementor Lord?" enquired Fudge, irritated that everyone seemed to be in favour of the idea.

"They will be there before the charm is cast; making them under it thus they will have no problem going back and forth - not that they will be." Amelia added curtly, evidently Fudge didn't like this idea.

"Dumbledore will not like this, he should be here for this meeting." said Fudge.

"His vote is but one, if we find ourselves with ties then we shall call another meeting." she told him firmly. "Now shall we see how the votes go so we can get on to other matters or shall we come around to it afterwards?"

"I suggest we get this over with," stated Severus smoothly, he could see everyone leaning towards yes, and he didn't want Fudge bringing Dumbledore into it too much in case they actually began to doubt their first instinctive decision. Even when he wasn't there he could still get into peoples heads and it made him disgusted. When would they stop revering him? He was a disgrace to Wizardkind. A manipulative wizard who hid behind a mask of geniality, in his opinion worse than the Dark Lord had ever been.

"I am with the decision to go ahead with the new prison, it will prevent another outbreak, if it happens it might just overwhelm the Auror forces and lead Voldemort to taking over." said Harry, this was the moment of truth whether they would side with him.

"I second the motion," Severus said smoothly, he was rather enjoying the new power of Lord Prince. Although it was for most part boring, he had a vote on how the magical world should be run. He could stop Dumbledore's plans, talk them out of siding with him…and if there was one thing he was good at - it was making a very sound argument.

"All those that agree, raise your hand." said Amelia, her heart pounding like a drum, this was it, whether she had succeeded or not. Then slowly hands began to rise, for a brief moment she feared that half the people in the room wouldn't agree to the plan when another few raised their hands, and then another only then did she let out a relieved sigh.

"With thirty three votes the aye's have it, the plan will be put into motion!" called Amelia, shifting more paperwork.

Harry smirked wickedly, success, was all he could think, but Severus wasn't smirking he was staring at the door straining as if he was trying to hear something. Harry cocked his head to the side and did the same thing, there was something causing an unusual amount of fear within the Ministry. Heartbeats were shooting through the roof, and if he wasn't mistaken, one was coming towards the room.

"Yes, well, with that over let's get onto other matters," said Fudge disgruntled. He wasn't sure how he could explain this away, but with the motion being agreed there was absolutely nothing he could do anyway. "W…" he stopped as someone burst into the room.

"You-Know-Who is in the Department of Mysteries!" cried the wizard, his face ashen, his wand tightly held in its grasp.

\----------0

and enter Voldemort :) next chapter I think will begin with his POV would you like that? will we see Harry in action for the first time? have him best Voldemort in front of everyone? solifying himself as the light side hero despite being a vampire? will Dumbledore make an appearance or will he only hear about it after it happened...will his actions be putting Dumbledore aside once and for all? so that he doesn't get listened to? or will Harry still have a tough fight ahead of himself when it comes to Dumbledore and people listening to him to make it better or more interesting? R&R please!


	29. Chapter 29

The Leader 

Chapter 29 

The Dark Lord Voldemort sat in a seat stroking down the length of Nagini’s powerful body, paying no attention to his Death Eaters - without saying anything he let them know he valued his familiar more than he did them. Only a few ever realized this of course, most were too terrified to move, the smell of fear was rank in the air. Only the insane wizard would get off on the scent as he inhaled sharply, revelling in it. 

Today was the day he would gather his forces and storm the Ministry, not to take over, that was too soon. No he would get into the Ministry, scare them all the while concealing why he was truly there - which was to retrieve the prophecy. It had been on his mind constantly since he returned, once he knew what it contained then he could continue with his plans and make changes if need be. 

He had been sceptical to lean that ‘Harry Potter’ the boy who caused his downfall had disappeared. He hadn’t believed it for a minute, unfortunately Barty had reported that it seemed to be true, Dumbledore was constantly looking for the boy even enlisting his (disguised as Moody of course) help. It was then he had been forced to seek alternative…ways to be reborn. Or an alternative victim, as it was, and it was just too bad he had already taken care of the one problem - Jorkins. She would have proved to be someone he could have used, regretfully it wasn’t to be - he’d already used her to ensure his survival once more by creating another Horcrux and putting it in his snake. 

Once he returned and tested his faithful followers, he realized that Dumbledore hadn’t squirreled Potter away for training or such nonsense. The boy truly had gone missing, many presumed the boy was dead, after all how could an eleven year old survive the streets? He had reserved judgement, he didn’t believe it was that simple, Potter had an annoying habit of jumping from the shadows when he least expected it. The whole philosopher’s stone debacle was a prime example for that. Yet as the years ticked by, and his plans were all laid down he began to believe himself that Potter was gone. 

It did not stop the burning desire to get his hands on the prophecy; to him it might hold the answer to whether Potter would be crawling out the woodworks in the future or whether he was already dead. “Today,” Voldemort hissed, his red eyes gleaming viciously and victoriously, “Today we take back what is rightfully mine, its time we showed the Ministry just what they are dealing with.” 

“My Lord?” Alecto Carrow questioned, “Are we taking control of the Ministry?” it didn’t sound like that’s what her Lord meant. She tried not to make it sound as if she doubted him, or that she was questioning him, knowing if she did so she would be in agony spasming uncontrollably under the Cruciatus Curse. 

“Not today,” Voldemort hissed, red eyes flashing to the witch for her impudence. “Today you cause havoc and bring the Ministry to its knees so they know they do not have a chance. The Department of Mysteries will be the focus tonight.” his teeth were bared in an animalistic manner; he would bring the magical world to its knees. Watch them bow before him in terror, and remould the world to something he wished for. The Muggles, the Mudblood’s and blood-traitors would all die. 

“Yes, My Lord.” murmured the rest of the Death Eaters quietly, waiting for further orders not daring to move. Not with how their Lord had been these past few months, their bodies ached still from the constant Cruciatus curses being flung their way. They could do nothing, no way to prove that they weren’t traitors at least not to the Dark Lord. 

The Death Eaters thought the closer he got to accomplishing his goals the better it would be, but instead he seemed to be getting worse, more unstable. Finding out Snape had been a traitor to the cause seemed to make him more deranged there was no other word for it. Bellatrix Lestrange though seemed to be the only one that still wanted to please him in any possible way. 

Augustus Rockwood bit his tongue, he had cautioned his Lord about such rash action but he wasn’t being listened to. He’d given him information about what would happen to those that attempt to take the prophecy without it being about them, of course this was just his recent information, he had spied for many years before the damn traitor turned him in to save his own skin. Karkaroff, how he had envisioned killing the traitor so many times while stuck in Azkaban. He had to make sure the Dark Lord won, he couldn’t go back there. There were a lot of rooms in the Department of Mysteries that were dangerous, and he wanted to go in half cocked and for what? A bloody prophecy? He could not go back to Azkaban; he wouldn’t survive in there again. Others had already been captured again, and he wasn’t going to be one of them. If that meant abandoning the cause…he might not have any other choice. 

“Let’s go!” Voldemort demanded his snake like quality evident in every syllable he spoke. 

\---------0

The havoc that one statement made was unbelievable, it made both vampires wince at the volume. Although thankfully some of them had kept their decorum, a few Harry could sense were amused by it, and he took note on whom it was and vowed to keep a further eye on them in future. He doubted very much that they were Death Eaters, at least not yet; otherwise they would have no doubt been extremely furious over Severus being there. All he had sensed when he revealed Severus was shock, curiosity and confusion. The amount of panic was grating on his nerves, you would think there was a bomb under their bloody arses the way they were going on. 

Beyond irritated, “Silence!” Harry boomed viciously. “You’re adults not children! I know a three year old boy who showed less fear in the face of adversity than you are showing now.” 

Harry could smell their embarrassment at being compared to a three year old. It was true regardless, Aaron Greyback and been less scared and hysterical than these lot were and quite frankly he was ashamed for them. Wizards were a pathetic lot, alright most of them, he conceded silently, thinking of Severus when he’d been human. It was little wonder creatures such as himself or werewolves would find them disgusting. They let their instincts overrule them, no not instincts emotions - their instincts should be shouting for them to defend themselves not panic like rabid dogs. 

They did eventually manage to get a grip of themselves and began to use the fireplace shouting in their destinations. 

“Are they seriously using the Floo instead of just going down?” Harry asked, growling low in his throat he’d never seen such laziness before in his life. Well, that wasn’t necessarily true, thought Harry in disgust as the Dursley’s flashed before his eyes. Now there should be a picture of the Dursley’s underneath the definition of lazy, even a sloth had more exercise than those obese arseholes. Turning swiftly he made his way down, or tried to as an arm grabbed a hold of him preventing him from going further. 

“Do you seriously want to reveal yourself to him right now?” Severus warned cautiously. 

“I already have,” Harry stated calmly, sensing Severus’ worry and suppressed fear. “By tonight the news will have spread all over the magical world within the British Isles. Perhaps even further, it wasn’t what I had anticipated unfortunately, but I have to make do, Dumbledore as always continues to interfere with my life trying to control it.” Voldemort had left a mark on Severus, as much as he tried to pretend he wasn’t affected he had been. All the years of spying were nothing on the culminating point of being found out and tortured to the brink of death for being a traitor to the cause. If he knew Severus he also knew the fact that he even remotely felt vulnerable he would hate himself for it, thinking it as nothing more than a weakness.   
“He won’t fight fair,” Severus gripped him tighter in warning. He didn’t want to see anything happen to Harry, not only did he have the constant urge to protect him but he was also attracted to him more than he even wanted to admit. He didn’t want to lose him, he knew how ruthless Voldemort was…he had yet to see Harry fight, but from what he had observed Harry was at least fair and give his opponents a fighting chance. His own experience with the Dark Lord flashed before his eyes, it made his teeth hurt to sink them into the Dark Lord’s flesh and destroy him. Swallowing back the venom in his mouth, thankful to Harry when he began speaking bringing him out of his nightmarish thoughts.   
“Do you think I will?” Harry asked sardonically before his tone changed to an oddly soothing purr. “I am not some weak child, Severus, believe me. Plus you’ve got my back and a few back ups are in operation here if needed.”   
Severus stiffened; occluding all his memories and dire thoughts, if battle was imminent he needed all his bloody scattered wits around him. Especially if Harry was relying on him, he’d let Lily down he wasn’t about to let Harry down too. He loathed not being in control, it made him furious, as a spy he’d always, always had to be in control otherwise he would have been killed.   
“You’ll get used to the intense emotions, and gain the ability to control them.” Harry stated calmly.  
Severus nodded grimly, of course Harry would understand, he’d essentially went through the same thing. Only he’d basically been forced to deal with not only becoming a vampire but all the emotions of adolescence and going through puberty all as one. It couldn’t have been easy; he certainly wouldn’t have been able to entertain the thought. Although he had been de-aged essentially to the age where teenagers were overly emotional, he was able to control it - he thought, he wasn’t one hundred percent sure. All these feelings he was assuming to be his heightened vampire ones might not be the case at all.   
By the time they got down they saw the Auror’s engaging the Death Eaters in duels, Voldemort was nowhere to be seen.   
“The prophecy,” Severus muttered, realizing why here and now, Voldemort was in the sphere room - thankfully only Harry heard him or there would have been more panic. A great deal of the Wizengamot was just standing watching the chaos around them instead of helping.   
“Indeed,” Harry chortled in bitter amusement, with that Harry began moving aware of a few of his people watching as they battled it out themselves. He threw them a glare, letting them know without saying anything to get their arses in the game - because if they died he would bring them back and kill them himself. And they could be killed, they were not vampires they were very human.   
Twisting open the door to the room of prophecies, he found himself face to face with Voldemort for the second time - third if you counted the one as a child which he could not remember. He had just removed the prophecy from its sitting place, no doubt this area would be crawling with Order members soon enough. How they’d get out of knowing what was happening and why they were there did amuse him so.   
“I see your looks haven’t gotten any better since we last met,” Harry said smoothly, “In fact I’d say you were better looking and more intelligent when you were nothing but a parasite.” jumping aside in a flash when a spell was non-verbally and Wandlessly thrown his way. He paid absolutely no attention to the smashing of the prophecies and the splintering case that held them for centuries. Although the screaming of various voices did grate on his nerves for a moment until he blocked them out.   
“Well you can duel at least,” Harry commented, firing back wincing slightly at the renewed screaming of both men and women in hoarse rasping voices. He watched Voldemort place the prophecy securely in his pocket oh he had hoped the wizard would do it in front of him but that was apparently too much to ask.   
Severus watched the two powerful wizards begin their duel, ready to step in should things get out of control - although he didn’t think Harry would like that, he’d probably go thermo nuclear at him. He would at least be alive, but judging by the intensity of their duel he didn’t think he would be needed. The entire wall had been caved in, allowing everyone to see Harry and Voldemort battle it out. They might thank him for driving Voldemort off - if he was successful but they wouldn’t be thanking him for the damage done to the Ministry in the process. Not that he gave a shit about the Ministry, they were too corrupt, but hopefully he’d have a chance to change that. No, Harry would be changing that, somehow he still wasn’t sure how he hoped to accomplish it. Other than killing off Wizengamot members and getting people he trusted put in place. As good as it was to put people in places in high ranking positions in the Ministry at the end of the day the only one that held the power was in fact the Wizengamot. Harry was smart, so he probably knew that himself, hence his decision to take his own seat and place him alongside.   
Blasts of colour exploded from their wands, Severus recognized them all and began to mentally list them as he watched.   
sanguinem ferventis

Tormento

exentero In effect it would gut someone quite a gruesome spell and evidently Voldemort had not expected Harry to know it judging by the look on his face. It did however heat the intensity of the duel up, as the spells began to fly thick and fast. Still non-verbally, but their intentions were clear on every stern defensive lines of their faces. 

Crucio

Bombarda Maxima

Avada Kedavra

Intestina

Crucio

Harry absently heard popping of Apparating wizards and witches, he knew without a doubt that the Order of the Phoenix had finally arrived. He did not let his attention be drawn from his duel with Voldemort. Especially since they were non-verbally duelling, which meant he had to know what was coming next to he could defend himself from whatever it was or stand aside which was easy to do as a vampire. 

Viscus

Fiendfyre

Aguamenti maxima

Severus and a dozen of others jumped out of the way of both spells, the next thing he knew was smoke clouding the room where both elements had met and sizzled and died. Voldemort had realized he was dealing with a vampire and had tried to destroy him with fire - possibly the only thing that could kill them (other than Gringotts made weaponry apparently). 

“Crucio!” cackled Bellatrix, aiming her wand at the stranger, nobody hurt her Master.

"Sectumsempra!" snarled Severus, defending Harry, it hit the witch dead on her cackle turned weak as a pained sound left her lips as she fell, blood pooling around her in droves. It was one less Death Eater going to Azkaban to get out again - depending on whether it was successfully moved before Voldemort rescued them again. 

The spell had hit Harry, but he'd remained standing just barely. “Ligaveris conjuncto” Harry hissed, saying the spell out loud but only enough for him and Voldemort to hear - as well as any vampire in the immediate vicinity, and just like that Voldemort fled, not before showing how terrified that single spell had made him, flying through the window ignoring the glass smashing everywhere, and he Apparating in the middle of thin air. Cursing inwardly, in essence that spell would have forced his split soul to rejoin together. It was one he had created, but he doubted he'd ever get close enough again any time soon to test his theory and see if it worked. Turning abruptly, his eyes glowing with fury only to find the one that cursed him was already down. Turning to Severus, knowing it was him and curtly nodding his thanks. He could have dealt with them of course, but it could have gotten complicated. Clapping and cheering surrounded him on nearly all sides. 

Harry jerked his head to the side, telling Severus to get out of there, after giving Harry a searching look, he Apparated on the spot. Just in time as Albus Dumbledore walked into the room, his face filled with dread as he took in the scene…the fallen prophecies and no doubt the insecurity of not knowing whether Voldemort had the prophecy. 

“Did anyone see Voldemort take something?” Albus Dumbledore urged desperately. “Anyone?” boomed the wizard demanding an answer. Unfortunately they were all too stunned, the attack had been sudden, vicious and unexpected, and they had only just realized Voldemort was back due to Peter Pettigrew being given to Madam Bones; gift wrapped - they still didn’t know who had done it - none that the woman was sharing at any rate. Only high up knew, they were still under the impression they could keep it from the general public to prevent mass panic and hysteria. 

Harry Apparated out of there, as amusing as it would be to see Dumbledore’s face when he realized who and what he was - he was pissed off and in pain. 

\-----------0 

The urge to strike out at all his Death Eaters was strong, but stronger still was the urge to hear what the prophecy had to say. Without a word to them he stalked towards the office door of Malfoy Manor which he was currently still using and slammed it closed. His long bony hands pulled it out his red eyes gleaming in triumph. After all this time he would finally know, despite all precautions the old fool Dumbledore had taken to keep it safe. Smirking viciously, he allowed the orb to fall from his hand and smash to the floor, eagerly waiting what Trelawney had said that night all those years ago. 

What came out was definitely not a woman’s voice - distorted or not. 

“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him…Born as the seventh month dies…You’re too late, old man…what’s wrong? Getting slow in your old age? The prophecy is mine. Be warned; I don’t take well to anyone encroaching on my territory. If we meet, you will die - after all, it’s been foretold.” 

The shriek of pure unadulterated fury that passed through Voldemort’s lips did not sound human as he realized what had happened. Not only had Potter got to the prophecy, he had just been duelling him in the Ministry of magic! Exiting the office stumbling upon the first Death Eater he saw “CRUCIO!” snarled Voldemort. 

“Crucio!” another Death Eaters started screaming. 

“Crucio!” and another. 

“Crucio!” and another. 

“Crucio!” again. 

Nothing could ease the fury inside of him as he continuously cast the spell on those that were there - even if they were hurting after their duels in the Ministry. It was bad enough losing Pettigrew and Lucius Malfoy but he had also lost Bellatrix one of his most faithful followers. 

Spying the blonde hair of the young Malfoy trying to sneak away, “Crucio!” he cast once more, listening to their screams as if it were music as he tried to calm the anger in his body. Taking great delight in the writhing body in front of him as he did eventually began to calm, only marginally.


	30. Chapter 30

The Leader 

Chapter 30 

Desperation 

Albus Dumbledore remained in the Ministry of magic, alternating between Madam Bones’ office and the main Auror office. Driving both sets of people insane, but unfortunately as he was the Chief member of the Wizengamot he did have a right to enquire about ongoing investigations - he couldn’t do anything about it of course since he wasn’t law enforcement. It was annoying having someone leaning over your shoulder as you worked, the Aurors were investigating every movement that happened and Madam Bones was going through the memories and collaborating what the statements said. Which meant Albus alternated between furious and weak in the knees from what he finally learned about what was happening before the fight.

Backing blindly into a seat grasping at straws, unable to believe what Amelia had just told him. Harry Potter? Harry Potter had walked into the Ministry of magic? Not only that he’d taken his seats on the Wizengamot? Hopefully not Including the Slytherin line - he didn’t want anyone knowing about it least of all the boy. To make matters worse she had told him he was a vampire! Harry Potter a boy he had kept from the magical world turned him into a legend, a hero greater than ever, was nothing but a disgusting creature of the night who should only be exterminated like the vermin he was. 

Amelia swallowed back the bubble of laughter that was caught in her throat; the look on Dumbledore’s face was hilarious. He was gaping in the most unattractive way, it wasn’t something she was used to seeing - a year ago she would have laughed at such an unusual look on the unflappable man but now she wanted to twist his neck clean of his body and she so desperately wanted to see him reduced to the wizard she knew was lying under the surface. She had been blinded so long, that it physically made her sick to know what she did about him. 

“There was also another seat taken today,” Amelia revealed as if she was making a passing comment on the weather as she finished her report on the memory she had just viewed. Thankfully the old fool wasn’t looking over her shoulder anymore. No he had the information she wanted. Picking up her wand she slid it into the pensive and began to remove the memory and placing it back in the vial - mindful to re-check the name so no mistakes were made. 

“Who?” Albus demanded, the old lines were dying, the Wizengamot used to be triple what it was now, but due to the inbreeding and the killing well…it wasn’t what it used to be. It both saddened and delighted him, it was less work for him having to make them see his way and well, the magical world was dying. He should have destroyed Voldemort when he had the chance, now they were looking to Potter as their hero - it was more difficult to get anyone to listen to him due to his age and the fact the new generation had someone else to revere instead of him despite his best efforts. 

Acting distractedly, she plucked another vial from the desk and poured the contents into the pensive. Keeping an eye on him from the side, wanting to keep an eye on him. He was obviously near breaking point with what he was learning, and he hadn’t learned the best part yet - well last best part, since another best part was about to be revealed. Leaning down wanting to let him sweat for a while when she was grabbed on the upper arm. 

Spinning around, she thrust her palm out hearing a nauseating crack as his wrist broke, satisfaction washed over her but Amelia’s face told a whole other story - horror. “Albus, I do apologise, are you alright? Should I call in the healers?” she observed that he didn’t make a sound, other than to give a barely discernable grunt of pain. “You should know better than to startle Auror’s in such a way!” she had also been an Unspeakable briefly but gave it up when her entire family was killed minus a sister and niece, her sister had since been killed in a different attack and she had raised her niece ever since.

“I’m completely fine, nothing that Poppy cannot see to, who was sworn in?” Albus tried to wave it off and immediately regretted it as his hand throbbed in agony. 

“He didn’t tell you?” Amelia said sounding startled, her eyes wide in surprise, without her monocle she looked years younger. 

“Who?” Albus asked irritated by the evasiveness and the impression that he should know. He wanted answers, and he was only receiving them in little bits, it was starting to annoy him. He had to find Potter, but he had to get his wrist checked first, damn the woman to hell for breaking it. 

“Severus Snape, he’s taken up his Prince inheritance.” Amelia explained, gazing at the wizard expectantly. 

Albus paled, everything was coming undone, what on earth was going on? First Black and Lupin managed to escape; now they were telling him that Snape had survived. 

“He looks like a teenager, and he’s a vampire to boot.” Amelia added, taking vindictive pleasure in the sick look he momentarily supported. How could he have duped people for so long? Now that she knew it was all a farce she understood his facial expressions better, she wondered if she hadn’t known what she would have thought of the look. 

“A teenager?” Dumbledore whispered bewildered, how was it possible? He had never felt more perplexed before in his life. Becoming a vampire didn’t de-age you to a teenager. “Are any of the memories pertaining the Wizengamot meeting?” he then urged, he had to see for himself. 

“Of course not, the focus is on the battle,” Amelia stated, not wishing to speak to him further, due to the fact she could still see the ugly look on his face when she told him about Severus being a vampire in her mind eye. Touching the next memory in the pensive she was drawn in, leaving Dumbledore to his own devices. 

Albus hissed out in pain, finally allowing himself to show just how much he hurt. He desperately needed to go to Hogwarts, taking a deep breath, not trusting the ones in the Ministry - who largely only catered to criminals. The Auror’s injured in the line of duty went to St. Mungo’s, had their own beds there in fact. Although if needed the healers in the ministry would tend to them until the healers from St. Mungo’s arrived. Cursing inwardly, he moved towards the Floo grabbing a handful of the powder and stepping in. Shouting in his destination - which was Poppy’s office. 

After a whirling journey through the network, he was spat out of the fire and calmly walked into the main hospital clutching his wrist close. Making a mental note never to touch Amelia Bones again, he had not expected it, but then he knew he should never have lost his composure like that. Thankfully Amelia hadn’t looked too much into it, feeling guilty because of her actions, he had never lost his composure so badly in, well, ever. 

“Poppy?” Albus called loudly, when he couldn’t see her. He knew if she was in the vicinity that she would be here soon, hopefully she wasn’t at St. Mungo’s - which was where she sometimes went during the summer when she had nothing better to do. 

Albus removed his wand and with a flourish conjured a squishy red armchair and took a seat. Praying that she wouldn’t take long, he needed to get back to the Ministry - he needed to see that meeting. Snape and Potter? He just didn’t understand it, had the man helping Potter under his very nose for years? No, Snape hated Potter he had made sure of that, it was a thin line to tread, making sure they loath each other but controlled enough that he would risk his life to save the boy. Not that he had been able to truly make Potter hate Snape; the boy had ruined all his plans by running off when he had. 

“Albus? What are you doing here?” Poppy enquired bustling in, grimacing in distaste at the horrific red coloured chair that was clashing horribly with the rest of her sterile, clean and white hospital wing. She did not tolerate any house prejudice in her hospital wing; she hated the fighting between all the students. It was why there was little of blue, green, red or yellow in way of colour in the room or even clothes they wore. 

“Broken wrist, clumsy accident,” Albus said, acutely embarrassed - but not as embarrassed as he would have been telling the truth. That a short woman had gotten the drop on him and broken his wrist, although truthfully she was a powerful but she was a woman, and he didn’t have much of an opinion of them. They had their uses, he did admit, and the only reason there were women in the Order was because he knew denying them all would raise questions he didn’t want answered. 

Poppy sighed in exasperation as she quickly made her way to the potions cupboard; they were very low on potions especially without Severus’ talent. Thankfully there were enough potions to help mend his broken wrist, grabbing it she returned to the Headmaster and thrust the potion under his nose as she quickly said the spell to begin the mending, the potion would help it along. Once she was sure that it took, she muttered “Ferula,” and bandages zapped out of her wand and began to wrap around his wrist. 

“There we are, try and keep weight off it for at least twelve hours,” Poppy told him, knowing better than trying to get him to stay - that would never happen. 

“Thank you,” Albus said, standing up, it was already feeling better even if it felt a little too tight around his wrist. The quicker it healed the better as far as he was concerned. He had no time to sit and heal; he had to find out what happened. Without another word to Poppy to exit the hospital wing the same way he came, leaving the chair as he used the Floo Network to get to Minister Fudge’s office. 

\------0 

Cornelius held his head in his hands as he tried to come to terms with what had happened. The ministry had been attacked by Death Eaters and Voldemort; he had just tried to bluster his way through a press conference, trying to make sure the public continued to believe in him. It hadn’t gone as planned, he hadn’t been able to answer even a third of the questions, and even redirecting the questions hadn’t worked. The public were beginning to panic, how could they expect the Ministry and his Auror’s to save them when their base was attacked? It was a good question and one he didn’t have a hope in hell of answering. The newspapers would be going to the concerned citizens, his people, and they’re going to know he couldn’t protect them.   
He didn’t take in any of the details surrounding him, as he just stared blindly at his feet. The office was quite possibly the most extravagant office in the entire building. Also held the items of most value, gorgeous pieces, one of them alone would have funded Amelia Bones’ plans to create a prison for the Death Eaters. There was absolutely nothing cheap of tawdry about the office, it was ironic that Albus Dumbledore’s Headmaster’s office was exactly the same - Cornelius however, hadn’t brought house colours into it. Not that it would have been red, since Cornelius wasn’t a Gryffindor but a Hufflepuff.   
Sighing softly, he grudgingly had to admit Potter had calmed everyone down like an expert and it had been impressive. If he hadn’t felt threatened by the boy - er vampire’s presence, there was no way he would be able to play along with Potter he was far too cold towards him - he didn’t like him and nothing probably not even greasing his palm would help. Perhaps finding out what he wanted would help him along, at least he was still on their side, fighting You-Know-Who. 

A jingle alerted him to someone coming through the Floo, sitting up straighter, patting his hair down he grabbed a quill and pretended to write. As soon as he saw the flamboyant robes he groaned quietly, he didn’t want to deal with Dumbledore right now. Putting the quill down, he leaned back against his chair staring impassively at the wizard - he looked extremely peeved but he’d already suspected he could be. 

“Albus,” Fudge said, nodding curtly, and barely blinking when a silencing charm was placed on the room. He didn’t understand why he did, since these rooms were automatically silenced anyway. A lot of secure information was revealed so it was also swept for listening devices. 

“What happened at the meeting?” Dumbledore demanded, barely able to conceal his fury. 

Cornelius sighed once more before he began speaking in a bored monotone voice. “The meeting had just started when two vampires joined us, we didn’t know who they were but after they claimed their seats, magically sealing them into the Wizengamot there was nothing we could do. Then Amelia Bones suggested the creation of another prison to move the Death Eaters to so that You-Know-Who couldn’t get them back. The plans were immediately approved by over half the Wizengamot.” which he did admit to himself, was a safe and smart thing to do - very like Amelia to plan such a thing. He didn’t like the idea enough to give up his office though. He had worked too hard to get where he was to let it all go to waste. 

“Which names?” Dumbledore enquired mildly, his eyes blazing but not in the genial way he usually did - in public. 

“Potter, Black and Slytherin, and of course Prince for Severus Snape,” Fudge revealed, glancing at the time, wishing something or someone would intervene, he didn’t want to be in an office with the old fool for much longer on his own. 

Albus blanched, Slytherin? So he knew about his heritage, which meant he had been at Gringotts. Why now? What was he planning? It had to have something to do with trying to gain control the boys heritage, he must have found out - he would need to explain that to the boy and believably a vampire would sense if he lied outright. As experienced as he was, even he wouldn’t be able to get passed him. Vampires, he had known there was something about them, they’d taken Potter and now Snape! It was as if the leader was actively working against him, what if he had Lupin and Black? No, Severus would never contemplate being near them - then again he was with Potter. He needed to find out what was going on; time to ask his contacts if they’d heard any new information lately. This was not acceptable. 

“How did he seem to you? Well read in politics?” Albus questioned leaning forward eyes drilling into Fudge’s booking no lies or half answers. 

“He got nearly everyone eating out of the palm of his hand, Albus! Does that answer your question?” Fudge cried in exasperation, hiding his admiration. “Only those loyal to you refrained from voting, even the darker families were voting with him, if you go up against him…you best have a very good yarn to spin planned out to the last detail.” 

“I see,” Dumbledore replied blandly. “Do you know much of what happened? Has there been mention of a prophecy been taken?” it was impossible to find out from the mess, since they prophecies were completely destroyed, at least half the rooms worth. He hadn’t paid much attention to the damage, just too stunned and he also knew the area where the prophecy about Potter and Voldemort was and the area was completely destroyed. 

“I’m still getting through everything, but I doubt it, they were too busy fighting from what I’ve read so far to observe their surroundings. All I know was that Potter is one hell of a fighter that Voldemort actually fled before the duel was over - not something I’d ever thought to see.” Fudge admitted, it was a hell of a fight too, he had only seen a bit of it. Wandless and wordless magic firing between them. 

Albus closed his eyes briefly, this was a nightmare, and surely, he was in a foul nightmare. He had to do damage control, first he had to find Black and Lupin and prevent them putting the pieces together or telling anyone. Then he would have to deal with Snape, which would be much trickier if he was with Potter, he would definitely need to pull all his resources on this one. The most difficult thing of all getting Potter under his thumb that would not be easy he was a vampire. It made his lip curl just thinking about it, it was all screwed up but he was not a defeatist, he would see it through there was no alternative. He had spent over one hundred years doing this he wasn’t about to stand aside and let everything remain this way. 

Having no further use for Fudge, he stood up and left the office without another word, making his way to Amelia Bones’ office with further plans to go to the Aurors’ office. It looked like it was going to be a very long day for him, no rest for the wicked he thought to himself, and he chuckled wryly causing Amelia to stare up at him with an oddly confused look on her face. He brushed it off and sat down pulling sheets towards him, beginning to read through the statements that had already been signed and verified. 

\------0 

“What is it?” Severus enquired, staring at Harry quizzically; he didn’t think he’d ever heard Harry laugh like that before - genuinely. They’d headed back to Potter Manor, he’d read a book of Harry‘s from the rare section as Harry looked through information, and new stuff that came - owls with letters attached the only thing he knew was that they were short. 

“Dumbledore has a broken wrist, which he insisted was an accident, but we both know that isn’t true,” Harry stated wryly, a wicked smirk on his face. Amelia had already updated him twice on the case, Dumbledore was panicked, worried and close to losing his cool which he hoped to be able to do in public for others to see - another knock to his popularity. The timing wasn’t right, but it looked as thought it would work in his favour. 

“Who is it from?” Severus asked, eyeing the letter interestedly. 

Harry arched an eyebrow having no intention of revealing that information. It was promptly placed on the metal container and set aflame. He didn’t trust Severus not to go snooping, so setting fire to it in front of him would deter any curiosity the wizard had. 

“Touché,” Severus said eyeing the remains understanding what had been implied without anything said. 

“I never revel all my cards,” Harry stated sharply, “But watch and when it is over, all the pieces of the puzzle will join together and then you’ll understand it.” everyone else always thought the exact same thing, yes he was guilty of reading a few of his peoples minds from time to time. 

Severus nodded curtly, its how people won, those stupid enough to trust another were like an aneurism, a ticking time bomb ready to explode whenever it was time. Its how in history all attempts at overthrowing had failed, the so called ‘bad guy’ always trusted the wrong person. Another screech had him looking over at the window, the owl looked rough, as if it had been man handled and well…intercepted. Harry didn’t seem concerned at all, merely took the letter and began reading its contents when the sound of Apparation interrupted them. 

“What is it?” Harry demanded coldly. 

“Greyback’s pack is back, they’re in critical condition from the looks of it, and they were attacked severely.” Rick told them, looking at both vampires before he was even finished his sentence. 

“Aaron?” Harry asked. 

“Shaken but unhurt, it looks like they were all protecting him, but we have no idea what went down, just that Greyback Apparated them to the edge of the wards before falling unconscious.” Rick explained. 

“I’ll meet you there,” Harry said in order, watching Rick leave. “I knew something like this would go down, stubborn fools.” 

Both of them nodded together before cracks rented the air as they disappeared to the warehouse.


	31. Chapter 31

The Leader  
Chapter 31

 

Severus gazed around, his senses in overdrive; the smell of werewolf blood was repugnant and filled the air, making him choke in disgust. Gagging some more, he thought, dear Merlin, how were the others able to stand being in the vicinity? He finally understood why the werewolves and vampires tended to avoid each other! He could only imagine how he smelt to them.

"Hold your breath, remember you don't need oxygen to survive; turn off the human instincts, they're no good to you now," Harry told Severus grimly, before turning back to the seriously injured werewolves. "See to Greyback first, he seems to have the most serious injuries. It looks to me like his liver and kidneys have taken the worst of the assault; get a potion to stop the internal bleeding and repair the damage, immediately."

"They're bringing the entire cupboard down," Jack revealed, as he tried to staunch the flow of blood from one of the werewolves. It seemed as though what remained of Greyback's pack had come here, even those they hadn't met formally ― fighting didn't count.

"We've got them!" Rachel proclaimed as she ran in with May and Rachel at her heels, not being as fast as the vampire; their arms were filled with boxes of potions. They knew nothing of healing, so they put the boxes down on the table near the healers of their group and stood back anxiously. The first Rachel may not have been a werewolf, but May and the second Rachel ―whom they called Rach, since they already had a Rachel in the group― were, and she was very good friends with them. One was obviously a werewolf and one was a vampire.

"Where is Aaron?" Harry demanded his voice loud and piercing. The child’s scent was strong; he had been here very recently, but with all the werewolf blood tainting the air, it was impossible to pinpoint anything, let alone a little boy's scent.

"I gave him a dreamless sleeping potion, is that alright?" May asked, looking apprehensive; she rather hoped she had done the right thing. "He was panicked and screaming, terrified something fatal had happened to his father; I could barely pry him away so they could help," she prattled on, trying to defend her actions.

"Easy!" Harry said raising his hand, "You did good," he added. She always second-guessed herself, but considering the life she'd had before she came here, he wasn't surprised. "Keep him company; if he wakes up, he’ll need to know he's not alone. His father will be sent up as soon as he's on the mend."

"Yes, Sir!" May replied immediately before making her way up the stairs to stay by the cub's side. She was all too relieved to be doing something in here, and not seeing all the injuries and blood.

"She is very… meek," Severus whispered quietly, finding himself surprised. The only one that was slightest bit like her would be the young werewolf, Reg if he remembered correctly, and he knew he wasn't wrong.

"And? That means I don't care or have use for her? I told you before, this is a safe place for them to come," Harry stated seriously. "She may seem meek in day to day life, but her skills are unparalleled in battle." They had taught her well; she was much less startled than she used to be.

Severus arched an eyebrow impressed, if Harry thought she was good, and then she must be ― high praise indeed. Considering the people he already had, Rick, Brecon, and those he had seen moving like expert marksmen, he was surprised May hadn't come with them when they went to Malfoy Manor. Yet he did remember Harry had been looking for volunteers; she didn't seem to have one ounce of self esteem in her. Reality was, she probably wouldn't want to volunteer. It just goes to show you couldn't judge a book by its cover, or a person on their appearance.

"Interesting," Severus admitted. He wondered if Harry thought that highly of him; he had once said his talents were wasted… but what did he honestly think? He didn't think he'd ever have the courage to ask.

\-----------0 

"Harry Potter has at long last made an appearance in the magical world," Albus said, a gentle smile on his face as he regarded the Order. They were once again in his office; he really needed to find alternative facilities, he couldn't keep bringing them here. He silently cursed that Grimmauld Place had been closed off to him; why the hell did he have to lose Black's support? He should have used a potion to keep the man's loyalty, something; not only that, but he'd lost his only link to the werewolf community. That was worse than losing Black; it gave him the appearance of loving all creatures of the magical world. People came to him looking for a better life, or people with loved ones who had been bitten, just like Lyall Lupin. The only reason he didn't have a vampire on side was because he knew he wouldn't be able to fool them.

"Really? Where is he? Why isn't he here?" Hermione asked perking up; she was so curious to know what Harry was like. She had written to him all summer after her first year, and never once heard back. Then when they returned to Hogwarts, she’d learnt that Harry was missing. In the months that followed, she'd written dozens of letters, so worried about him, but nothing ever came back; over time she had forgotten about him and moved on. Ron and she had been strong together over their loss of the budding friendship between the three of them. Both had been hoping and praying that somehow Harry was okay, and would be back ― that he wasn't dead.

"Will he be attending this meeting?" Ron enquired, a smile on his face, so relieved that Harry was alive after all. Although he was confused; if Harry was alive, why had he sent back the letters? Had he been kidnapped? Where was he? And most importantly, why hadn't he gotten in touch? He was obviously alright, didn't he remember them or how close they were? Back then he'd had so many plans; he hadn't been able to accomplish any of them. He had thought the mirror showed the truth ― that all that would happen to him. But no Quidditch, no prefect, no Head Boy for him, in fact he'd barely scraped four N.E.W.T.s. Hermione, on the other hand, had been prefect and Head Girl, and best grades all through her seven years.

"Unfortunately I have no idea where he is," Albus admitted, unable to keep his tone as light as he wished.

"Well, he was at the Ministry fighting Voldemort; he's really good, a brilliant dueller. He had to have known someone in the magical world… a wizard maybe?" Bill said reverently. A brilliant dueller; ha, that was a good one. Harry was the best, he'd seen him fight before and it was mesmerising to watch. He was deliberately misleading them. He had hated attending these meetings, but now? Seeing them all beginning to feel the disillusionment, it was liberating; he couldn't wait until he was given permission to show his true colours. Dumbledore thought his wolfish senses were dulled down due to the prolonged use of the published version of the Wolfsbane potion, but he never used that stuff. He could smell the disgust Dumbledore felt… could sense the untruthfulness of him. Dumbledore thought he was clever, that he had connections everywhere; well, he was nothing on Harry or his extensive network. Not that Bill knew everyone, in fact he probably only knew about a quarter of Harry's reach.

"You mean nothing happened to him? He just practiced magic with a tutor?" Hermione cried indignantly, "I wrote him letters! Hundreds of letters; why didn't he reply? He could have answered! We thought he was dead!" She was furious, how could Harry do that? They'd been best friends, and he just cut her off like she didn't matter?

"Now, now, we don't know that for sure," Dumbledore said hastily. He didn't want the Order hating Harry after all, they needed him, vampire or not. He also had to make sure that everyone thought they were on the best of terms; as soon as Voldemort was dealt with, the boy would be killed by his hand. He couldn't have even one iota of suspicion on him.

"True, we mustn't judge him," Minerva inputted, "We do not know what happened to the poor boy; perhaps he was just scared to reach out after Voldemort attacked him, and after his turning." Harry was one of her favourite students. He wouldn't abandon the magical world; his parents had attended Hogwarts, and he wouldn't have left unless he felt as though he had no choice. Although, James would be so saddened to hear about his son’s afflictions.

"Maybe," Hermione muttered, still stinging from the fact that Harry seemed in perfect health and knew magic… and to be called a brilliant dueller by Bill Weasley of all people? She was considered the best at magic and duelling, as well as being one of the youngest Order members that had ever been initiated. "He wasn't scared; in fact he was the one who initiated it!"

"What do you mean by that?" Moody asked, narrowing his eyes on the witch.

"Nothing," Hermione shrugged, brushing it off as unimportant.

"Harry faced Voldemort, he went on when we were hurt," Ron said proudly, happy and eager to talk about good times. Hogwarts had been so dull without any adventures; his first year had been by far the best year of his life. "We spoke about how Harry felt he had been led down there, to face him… you know, to face his parents’ killer."

"Just who was that?" Charlie asked. His brother had spoken about Harry a lot over the years but hadn't mentioned this.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," Ron revealed smugly, "He gave him his cloak, and Hagrid picked him up on the day he took the stone out of the vault." Ron was so smug, in fact, that he was missing the fact that the twinkle was leaving Dumbledore's eyes and momentarily a pissed off look appeared before disappearing. He didn't even blink when Hermione kicked him under the table; he just revelled in the attention being on him for a change.

"His cloak?" Molly whispered in horror, "You gave an eleven-year-old an invisibility cloak?" She was quite frankly aghast. She couldn't believe how irresponsible Dumbledore had been; he could have been hurt under it! Gotten himself lost! Who gave a school child a cloak that would enable him to break every school rule Hogwarts had to offer? "How could you lead an eleven-year-old to face that madman?"

"I agree with Molly, what on earth were you thinking?" Arthur asked, staring at the Headmaster shocked.

"James made me promise to give it to his son, I was not about to deny him his last wish," Albus stated, looking weary, "I had my reservations, but I had to do it; I am a man of my word. Harry was mature, I was sure he would use it well." Oh, he could kill Ronald Weasley for this, the idiotic boy.

"Then you could have given it to him later, perhaps when he was a little older!" Molly protested.

"I should have, yes," Albus sighed, "I have many regrets,"

Bill bit his tongue viciously, so much so that he could taste blood. Grimacing slightly he calmed the rage in his heart. How he hated that everyone got so suckered into the old man’s lies; he couldn't last much longer. He needed to speak to Harry, he had to get out of this hell hole… but Harry was relying on him; he couldn't leave ― not yet, damn it.

"So, Harry?" Tonks questioned, drumming her fingers on the table in boredom; she had no time for the silly squabbles they constantly had. She had enough drama in the Auror department, without adding to it here. She just wanted to sleep right now ― sleep sounded good. "Why don't you write him a letter and explain everything? Instead of talking here uselessly about the past, of all things?"

Moody smirked; he had taught her well, she was definitely one of his best protégées. It had been very well put; he was bored of the meeting as well. It didn't help that every Auror here had pulled a double shift, after the attack on the Ministry. Fudge had demanded it, telling them to make sure their presence was felt in the magical world, to reassure their people that they were doing their job.

"Why don't we do it?" Hermione suggested, "It's been years since we spoke, maybe he will reply?"

"Very well," Albus said, realizing he was best to wrap things up, "I'll give it a week before we need to strike."

"Strike? You can't just go and kidnap someone off the street!" Bill gaped, his brothers, save for Ron, nodded sagely.

"I meant merely set a formal meeting," Albus said, looking shocked for effect only. He didn't like how badly his own Order was looking down on him. He never did his own dirty work. He wasn't about to kidnap someone himself; no, if it came to that, someone else would do the deed.

"Oh, sorry, Headmaster," Bill said sheepishly, rubbing at his eyes tiredly, feigning exhaustion without saying anything.

"It's no problem," Albus said, brushing it off even as anger brewed in him. "We are all tired; the war is taking its toll, why don't we reconvene at another date?"

"Yes," Everyone agreed almost immediately.

\-----0

"How are things looking, Darius?" Harry demanded, after watching him silently work for over an hour. Most of the others had left to give him room to work; only a few vampires remained to help get the werewolves up stairs once they were treated to the best of the healer's capability.

"You're right, Greyback is the worst; he took at least ten different curses. I've removed all but one; the last is doing the most damage, but I can't figure out the counter-curse," Darius admitted, looking irritated as he stood up, stretching out with a grimace on his face. His back ached something fierce. "The others are all healing nicely, but they'll need a few potions during the night."

"What's the curse?" Harry demanded.

"Some variation of a cutting curse? But it didn't seem to have the full effect, it was as if it only grazed him slightly… the spell would have killed him otherwise!" Darius concluded, looking perplexed.

"Let me see the results," Severus hissed, his fangs bared in fury.

Darius stared at Severus blankly. He didn't like the way he was being spoken to. It was different with Harry, he was his leader; Harry had helped him when he needed it and he freely offered his services, and respect with it. Glancing at his leader, he wanted to grumble in irritation when Harry nodded grimly. He also observed Rick smirking out of the corner of his eye; he would need to talk to him, and soon.

"Here," Darius said handing over the results of his diagnostic scan without another word. He had a funny feeling that he would be seeing more of Severus and having to do as he asked.

"Bellatrix," Severus snarled, moving towards the werewolf and yanking his ripped top off to see the results for himself; it was unmistakable.

"Bellatrix? You mean Lestrange? Isn't she dead?" Rick enquired moving forward, "Is that her signature spell?"

"No," Severus admitted, "It's mine."

"Interesting," Harry muttered, "When did you create this?" he asked, gazing at the results as well. Yes, Greyback definitely would have died, or should have.

"When I was sixteen years old; she is the only one that used it," Severus admitted scowling, but the look on Harry's face made the scowl melt off his face. That look, he wasn't sure what it was exactly but it made him feel very uncomfortable, hot under the collar, like he was about to be ambushed. Butterflies were once again dancing in his stomach; Merlin, he hated being a teenager again, and these emotions it made him feel like a twelve-year-old. To a man like him it was almost intolerable, he had to control this. He was thankfully brought out of his musings by Darius asking him a question rather urgently.

"If you created it… did you create a counter?" Darius asked, sounding slightly doubtful; most people didn't have counters to their own spells.

"Of course I did," Severus scoffed, as if he would be stupid enough to create such a vicious spell without having a counter-curse. Flicking his wand out, he began to chant; the longer he kept at it, the more the cuts began to miraculously heal before their eyes.

"Have you created others?" Rick asked curiously, eyes gleaming in a way that the light side would definitely be wary about.

"Yes," Severus replied immediately.

Their conversation was cut short when someone Apparated directly into the warehouse, but nobody twitched… since this was probably one of the most secure areas one could have.

"What's going on?" Bill gaped at the blood and mess that surrounded the usually impeccable building. "What happened?" He'd only been gone an hour or so, what had he missed?

"Best guess is that the Death Eaters attacked Greyback's pack, but we won't know more until they wake up," Rick informed the werewolf.

"Which might be a while; they've all been gravely injured." Darius added.

"Get some sleep; get Rachel to cover for you," Harry demanded, "You need some sleep, and they've had all potions they can get for at least six hours."

"Yes, Sir," Darius agreed, sighing in relief. Rachel would know what to do; she had shadowed him working more than a dozen times.

"Go; if anything happens, inform me immediately," Harry stated firmly, not even waiting for a reply before he Apparated from the premises.

Severus followed him after giving a nod to the people in the room.


	32. Chapter 32

The Leader

Chapter 32

 

"Who else would use your spell?" Harry enquired from where he sat on the chair, that was positioned across from the sofa, he had changed nothing in Potter Manor, everything here had been already in place. With the obvious exception of his bedroom, everything in there had been bought by him, especially all the books that lined his room. Calmly sipping from a goblet of blood, Severus had already greedily consumed his the second it had been placed in front of him. He would learn it was better to relish it than drink it too quickly, probably not for a while yet but soon enough. He was eyeing his, but at least he had the sense not to even think about going for it.

"I have no idea," Severus frowned in contemplation, nobody had the guts to use it before now. Perhaps they were using it under the belief that he was dead, that's if they hadn't been at the battle, no doubt they'd been on a mission for days if not weeks hunting down Greyback and his pack to kill them as they had been demanded no doubt. "I hopefully Greyback can tell us." his eyes narrowing at the thought of anyone using his spell. Nothing infuriated him more than the audacity of using his own spells, especially against him. Its what had made him so furious that day, Potter had used his own spell against him, added to the humiliation there had been no hope of being able to curb his tongue.

"Perhaps," Harry stated, there had been no news - which was good news. They would have come if he had got worse, or if he woke up his men knew him well enough that they didn't need to be told anymore. Seeing that the conversation had run dry, he flipped over to the next page and began to read the book that was laying in his lap, very brittle and bound together by what appeared to be a novice at the art. It was a shame he didn't dare to rebind it, it was just too fragile to risk it. It was one of the oldest books he'd actually been able to obtain, although it shouldn't be called a book, it was as if someone had converted it from a large scroll to a half-hearted bound book.

"Why don't you hunt?" Severus enquired, he was starving, and longed for real blood, blood that was pumping through someone's veins not the preserved stuff Harry had on hand. There was just something very unsatisfying about it, and he didn't know what, he'd tried to think about it but he had come up empty.

Harry looked up smirking "Missing the thrill of the hunt?" he asked knowingly, he did as well but he had gotten used to the blood Kai hadn't wanted to risk taking him to hunt. He'd kept him hidden, Harry had always assumed it was to do with him being 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' but it wasn't until the attack he truly realized why. The underworld was at war, constantly fighting for feeding ground and battling each other for the sake of it to prove they were the best.

Closing his eyes he replayed what happened, so that's what it was? The thrill of hunting down his prey and drinking the blood straight from its source? Interesting he wouldn't have thought that was anything to do with it, he did know he wanted to do it again and badly. "Will it always remain this way?" Severus frowned at the thought, he hoped that in time he wouldn't feel the thrall for it.

"Oh yes, always, its very addictive, the running, watching them, the knowledge that they couldn't see you, that they wouldn't be able to stop you. Then incapacitating them, knowing that in their veins lays the sustenance you need to survive. Of course nothing not even the hunt compares to the freed, its like the worlds most potent drug." Harry said seductively, watching Severus' eyes dilate - desperate need crossing his features. He shouldn't be teasing him, it wasn't fair he was a newborn, had only been turned recently, but the hold he had over himself was mesmerising to see. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is for an older vampire to hold themselves in place when talking like that? You should have lost all composure, the need to hurt should have been overwhelming." his voice didn't convey how impressed he was, but then again it rarely did.

"It is," Severus growled out furiously, it was taking him all his composure to stay seated.

"Shall we see how you do on your second hunt?" Harry suggested, instead of demanding, giving Severus the option, but he knew what it would be.

Severus stood up immediately, he was starving, how Harry survived on that one goblet was a mystery.

"Just remember you can't go on one every day, you must learn how to control yourself and your blood thirst." Harry cautioned, as he always did with the vampires that joined him. "Lead the way, I want to see how much control you have and how your senses are." they couldn't hang around for long, he needed to ensure that the werewolves were fine. "We head straight back to the warehouse as soon as we are finished." he added before standing himself, gesturing for Severus to lead the way.

Nodding grimly in understanding, knowing without guidance what happened to vampires - they went rouge, almost rabid and they needed to be killed to keep the magical world safe from discovery. He certainly didn't want to be one of them, but his control had always been iron clad so perhaps that's why he was able to cope as a vampire. At least he liked to think so, all indications he'd read about vampires certainly made it seem so.

Severus ran, his exuberance hidden but sensed by Harry as they ran from the manor, Severus taking the same direction they'd headed in the last time. He could still smell the trail, it was faded but very much still there for them to sense, not even a dog would be able to follow the scent now - too much time had passed. Only their own kind would pick up a trail, and it wouldn't last forever, blood trails though lasted longer though. He was going so fast that even the landscape was a blur to him, he would never get used to this, he was already feeling freer than he had just half an hour ago.

The familiar alley was upon them, but Severus continued on past it until he could smell humans but not too many of them. Three or four, inhaling sharply, he realized it was indeed three, slowing down he moved quietly, crouching down so he couldn't be seen, observing them through the trees. They were all old, or rather middle aged, he would never harm a child, not to even stun and feed from them. He didn't dare even contemplate the thought of risking it. Children didn't have as much blood to lose as adults did, the thought of accidentally killing them was too much to bear quite frankly. Of course, he realized he might not have the ability to stop himself, but if he felt strongly enough about it - he prayed that it would be so.

"Look at my shoes!" one of the females complained as she stared down at her shoes, "I need some water,"

"You aren't using mine," exclaimed the other two in unison. The female that had just spoken did so again, "There's a stream nearby, use that we cannot afford to waste water."

Severus and Harry watched her leave, grumbling under her breath about why she'd come in the first place. The stream was ten minutes away at least, with a human walk, Severus thought as he sniffed the air. It would give them enough time to feed and be on their way. Removing his wand he pointed his wand at the male, while Harry pointed at the female, doing it together so not to cause any alarm or call for aid. Together the red bout of magic hit their targets with a barely whispered "Stupefy" from both vampires.

"Go ahead," Harry stated keeping an eye or rather ear out for the other female, who was still making her way towards the stream.

"You aren't feeding?" Severus enquired, pausing briefly, the urge to just sate his own thirst was strong but he resisted.

"No, I mastered my thirst a long time ago, go ahead," Harry replied firmly. "Perhaps I'll join you next time,"

Severus needed no further encouragement, he made his way down the small hill keeping him from his food. Making sure not to leave any footprints, inhaling sharply, his venom began to pool in his mouth, but he swallowed it back - he didn't wish to turn anyone after all. Lowering himself over the Muggle, inhaling sharply, unable to stand the wait, he bit into his back and a moan of pure delight burst through his lips, one he just couldn't even think of containing. He continued to drink his fill until he felt urgent tugging coming from the Muggle under him and he belated remembered Harry's words from the first hunt.

'You'll soon begin to feel a tug when its more difficult for blood to get to you; you must stop then otherwise they will not survive.'

Immediately Severus stopped, withdrawing his fangs he quickly healed the wound, feeling pleasantly full and irritatingly turned on. Closing his eyes he thought on Dumbledore and all he'd done, that quite quickly took care of his problem. Breathing easier, although it had banished half of his good mood, he would have to make do. He was under no circumstances going to ask Harry when this humiliating reaction stopped. Oh, he'd already spoken about it, first few feeds he'd said. Laying the Muggle back down, he expanded his senses listening in, hearing the woman cleaning her shoes in the stream, when it stopped he realized she would be on her way back soon, with that he made sure nothing gave away the fact he'd been there before using his speed and running back towards Harry and trees.

"Better?" Harry said wryly, having a problem of his own, seeing his mate feeding had turned him on badly but he was very good at controlling himself.

"Indeed," Severus replied, finally sated.

"Then let us go," Harry said, wrapping his magic around both of them without even touching Severus and Apparating them to their next destination.

Severus looked around wildly, he hadn't even touched him! How the hell had he been able to Apparate him like that? It was impossible! Side-along Apparation required contact. The smell of werewolf was still overwhelming, but not as bad as it had been, the smell of bleach was also present giving way that they'd tried to clean up the area. Why they hadn't used magic he didn't know, it was something he intended on asking. "Why haven't they just used magic?"

"For?" Harry queried as he moved up the stairs to where the werewolves lay still unconscious.

"To get rid of the smell," Severus explained himself further.

"It would work if you were human, they've already used it, this is as good as it gets, sooner or later the disinfectant and blood will slowly disperse." Harry replied curtly. "It's why all the windows are open, also why nobody is in the warehouse, you'll see they are in the back, if you look over there." he added without a single glance over himself.

"How are they?" Harry demanded, staring at Darius expectantly.

"They're recovering, Greyback just barely, we managed to get the cub to join the others outside,"

"Any progress from last night?" Harry frowned as he approached the werewolf, sensing the sickness and rattling breath, the heartbeat was slow but determined. Greyback had something to live for, something to protect, no not something, someone. A little boy that had been through enough already, that little boy was the reason he'd offered Greyback protection, and he didn't normally offer it twice or give another opportunity to take it. The idiot had failed his pack, he wasn't strong enough to be a leader, he had done the wrong thing when he left, nobody should be too proud of protection, especially if it protected your pack, and Greyback should have thought about that before running. Still he had gotten them to safety, took the curses meant for his pack and that was probably the only redeeming thing about this entire fiasco.

Darius shook his head, his peppered hair moving wildly as he did so, it looked as if he'd only had a few hours sleep - going against what Harry had explicitly demanded. Perhaps one of them had gotten worse and Rachel had not been able to tend to him.

"Rachel get Brecon," Harry shouted, knowing she would hear him, Brecon being a wizard wouldn't be able to hear him from here like most werewolves or vampires.

"Brecon?" Severus asked cautiously, "Is he a healer as well?"

"No," Harry denied swiftly, not in a sharing mood, "How much sleep did you get?" Harry narrowed his eyes on a guilty looking Darius.

"One hour at most, their injuries are quite severe, Sir, I feared that they might deteriorate rapidly, and I was right, I've had to reapply spells to stop themselves choking in their own blood," Darius explained respectfully. He had had been a healer until his condition became known, preventing him from being employed, here he was able to do as he sorely wanted - help people. He owed his leader everything, and took his job very seriously.

"Are any of them close to wakening up any time soon?" Harry enquired.

"I'm unfamiliar with their names, but the black haired werewolf to your left received the least amount of injuries, I think he was protecting the young one as the others fought, he may wake up some time tonight, Sir." Darius revealed.

"I see," Harry replied thoughtfully, "Get some rest, that is an order, allow someone else to take over for a few hours."

"Yes Sir," Darius reluctantly agreed.

"Good," Harry sighed, turning around and leaving the room and moving down the stairs, his hearing picked up Brecon coming through the door.

"You wished to see me, Sir?" Brecon enquired, staring up at his Leader who was currently moving down the stairs with his shadow following as was becoming the norm these days.

"Have the Ministry been after Greyback?" Harry demanded.

"Yes, they have been for many years, after he bit Remus Lupin he was considered extremely dangerous, they believed he was biting and turning on purpose." Brecon told him, but he already knew all this. "As far as I know they've never even spotted him, but I can check with the Ministry if you like?"

"No, leave it for a few days, they're on edge at the moment due to the attack - I doubt they will be loose lipped as usual." Harry informed him.

"I know, they're all talking about how amazing the duel was, and wondering when you were turned and why," Brecon revealed smirking in irony. "So far nothing negative has been said, I don't think they quite dare to, especially with the rumours of you being the only one that can defeat Voldemort."

"Of course not," Harry sneered, Brecon took no offence knowing it wasn't aimed at him but the duplicity of the Ministry of magic. "At least not until their little problem is rectified."

Brecon nodded in agreement of the truth, they would find a reason to disparage his name as soon as they didn't need him anymore. They were hypocrites the lot of them, claiming Dark magic to be outlawed but using it if they need to - when it comes to family there is no rules. While he understood that he just didn't like the duplicity, arresting people for using magic they deemed illegal when they would use it themselves. Although there were people who refused to use dark magic, even if it meant watching their loved ones die.

"Bill was here last night, why? Did he have something to say?" Harry enquired further, seeing as he wouldn't get anything regarding Greyback that he didn't already know. He was just curious whether it had been the Ministry that found him but Death Eaters who got there first, or if Death Eaters had just been tracking him. His main Death Eaters had been with him during the attack on the Ministry, and it seemed stupid to send less than the best after Greyback - he was one of the most powerful werewolves. Even when he had been on the other side Harry had had a grudging respect for him but it was overshadowed in seething fury that one of his own had been hurt in a place he had ensured was secure.

"Yes actually, he was complaining about a Order meeting and how he didn't want to put up with the 'foul loathsome lying rat' any longer and yes that's a direct quote." Brecon said smugly, he'd gotten a great deal of amusement from his whining.

"Well he should be happy to know it wont be for much longer, does he have news?" Harry a little more sternly, he didn't want to hear about his complaints - he had agreed to it if he hadn't wanted to then he should have said it was as simple as that.

"He's here," Brecon pointed out, "He will be the best one to ask, you know we don't tend to give information out before you hear it." or even afterwards, not very often a least.

Harry nodded his understanding, "Thank you, Brecon,"

"Oh and the information you wanted on everyone in the Order…I don't have a full list of who is, but everyone that appeared during the battle I was able to get information on." Brecon quickly said, removing a large bundle wrapped in brown paper, "I was going to call Dobby to collect it, but everyone was sidetracked by what happened."

"Anything else?" Harry asked, taking the large bundle.

"They're running low on five potions, pepper-up, blood replenishers, sleeping and calming draughts as well as the internal injury potion you created, you really should name it." Brecon added, wondering if he'd forgotten any.

"One day," Harry confirmed, "I'll have Dobby send them over as soon as I've made more." he was behind with his brewing as of late, thankfully he had someone just as good as him to help out.

"I have four of the required potions already brewed, as soon as we head back I'll send them over?" Severus questioned, glancing briefly at Harry wondering if he'd overstepped any bounds - he would have been on the floor under the Cruciatus Curse by this if it had been Voldemort. Yet the vampire just nodded before stepping away, leaving the warehouse.

"Does he do that often?" Severus asked quietly.

"What?" Brecon enquired as he moved to follow.

"Just up and leave?" Severus clarified.

"Yes, he isn't one for wasting time, he doesn't usually have a lot of it on his hands, but things have settled down that most of the covens are under control." Brecon confirmed, opening the door and letting Severus pass through before leaving himself.

Severus had to conceed the point, to have gotten this far there would have been time for nothing other than laying down the law.

 

\---------0  
P.S - I've just noticed i'm not receiving review alerts for the stories on AO3 so forgive me if you've asked questions and they haven't been answered I was unaware of any reviews coming my way. it's nearly 2.30 AM and I need some sleep so I will get around to them tomorrow - sorry about that guys.


	33. Chapter 33

The Leader 

Chapter 33 

Severus shifted just ever so slightly in his seat, watching Harry drink his single goblet of blood that he drank most days. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do more, give himself over to him or steal the goblet and drink the blood for himself. Freezing when he smelt arousal thick in the air, shit, he couldn’t even hide the fact he was enjoying the sight. Even while he had been a human he had rather enjoyed the sight, perhaps a little too much but he’d been ignorant on just how much a vampire could smell. Even minuscule changes to the emotions, whether it was fear, lust, anger or hatred. Although lust and anger always drew higher emotions out of a vampire, fear made them feel excited, it was odd but true nevertheless. 

Thankfully at that exact moment, Dobby popped in distracting both of them for different reasons. Distracting Severus from his dangerous thoughts, he wasn’t sure what to think. Harry had insisted he enjoy his life now, free as he was. He had slept with him, yes, but he hadn’t made a single other move to show he cared for more, or even sleeping with him again - with one exception, he had glared at the Wizengamot members who had stared at him in carnal appreciation. Any other wizard would have been pleased with the attention, like Lucius Malfoy, but he wasn’t used to it, and quite frankly it freaked him out slightly. With Harry though, he had relished in the attention, he had to wonder idly if he did like it under all the inhibitions, or if Harry was different. 

“What the hell…?” Harry muttered perplexed as he stared at the envelopes making no move to open them.

Severus looked over, once again feeling in control of his turbulent emotions. Noticing the small selection of letters in his knee, he couldn’t help but frown, Harry got letters all the time why was he so surprised by a few now? The urge to ask was strong but he didn’t, he knew he wouldn’t receive an answer…although lately he had been getting some answers when he was in the mood to share. “Something the matter?” Severus asked his back eyes boring into Harry’s head. “Letters from someone unexpected?” 

“You could say that,” Harry answered dryly, sounding bemused not the slightest bit upset. 

Severus rolled his eyes, honestly, was that how everyone felt around him? Exasperated constantly due to the fact he couldn’t answer a question honestly? It was a Slytherin thing, as well as a spy thing; he kept things close to his chest. Not that he had much to keep close, he never let anyone in…not until now but he was free, he had nothing to fear being found out and tortured and killed. 

“You’ll probably recognize the handwriting,” Harry added, showing the front of the letter to Severus his lips twitching in amusement. 

Severus turned from Harry’s face to look at the letter albeit a little irked by his twinkling vindictive green eyes. Interesting thought Severus, arching an eyebrow; he did indeed recognize the distinctive neat handwriting. Say what he liked about Granger, she had very good writing especially for a muggle-born, always had done. He’d had to read much more of it that necessary throughout her seven years at Hogwarts, due to her irritating habit of writing more than necessary feet when it came to her homework. He had been a teacher for more years than he cared to remember, and he hadn’t quite met a teachers pet quite as bad as her. If she hadn’t been so annoying and irritating in trying to prove herself, he would have enjoyed teaching her. “Be careful, she is first and foremost a fervent member of Dumbledore’s order.” 

“I know, I’m aware of just who is in the Order, Severus, I have my spies - remember?” Harry stated, “Dumbledore told everyone that I returned he refrained from telling them outright that I was a vampire, but it was useless they were already very much aware of it. In fact Ronald Weasley brought up the fact I had faced Voldemort on Dumbledore’s machinations. They weren’t impressed, in a week’s time he plans on writing to me to set a formal meeting. He’s giving Hermione a week to get a response from me, before he begins to implement a plan of sorts that he has in the making.” sitting back, relaxing slightly just watching the elder wizard curious to know his thoughts, especially a few minutes ago. 

“Is there a possibility that you can turn her to your side? As much as I don’t like to admit it she is extremely smart.” Severus questioned, he didn’t know why he said it, and he didn’t want her near his side. And yes it was his side; he had made the decision to stay despite the fact he could freely roam without being arrested. Harry had seen to that by giving him the information he needed to take on the mantel of Lord Prince. It was bad enough listening to her at Order meetings. Yet there was no denying what he thought. 

Harry snorted, “No, she will still see me as an ignorant boy that needs her to do anything. Even proving otherwise will do nothing; she is very set in her ways. So smug and sure that she is superior to everyone with her intellect. She’s always had an unhealthy interest in Dumbledore, despite the fact she should have been in Ravenclaw she got put into Gryffindor just because Dumbledore had been there. Nothing I do or say would have any affect, she would assume I was lying - no proof in the world would matter. Her loyalty to him knows no bounds, and I would envy the fact if I did not have people of my own who are loyal to me - without the condescending attitude she developed. Bill tells me it got worse upon her admittance to the Order seen as Ron and her were the youngest to be initiated.” 

“Then Bill was being kind, worse isn’t the word I would use,” Severus replied, his lip curled in repugnance. Inwardly though he felt satisfaction and happiness that Granger wouldn’t be brought here, just like Black and Lupin. Although he had to admit since the very satisfying incident with Pettigrew, they had come to a silent understanding of sorts, to leave behind the animosity, but it goes without doubt he had made it clear he’d never forget. He still didn’t want to be around them though, and so he didn’t. 

Harry’s eyes twinkled, noticing that Severus thought on his feet, offered his insight whether he personally liked or hated the idea or person, and once the opinion had been made - allowed his own judgement to pass. He had to wonder whether Severus had been concerned that it was a real possibility, or if she was actually spying for him and decided to put it forth to gauge whether that concern was valid or not. He could smell just how satisfied he was that Granger wouldn’t be one of his, possessiveness or just grateful that he wouldn’t need to deal with her? 

“Aren’t you going to see what she has to say?” Severus gazing at the still unopened letter. “Wait…surely she has reached out before now? If I am not mistaken I am sure I’ve heard her frustrated when a white owl appeared at Hogwarts and she thought it was yours? Hedwig isn’t it?” 

“She has written many letters, none of which were ever replied to, I read them then Kai would seal it back up as if it hadn’t been read and sent them back.” Harry replied honestly. 

“She couldn’t have been the only one that wrote to you, I am sure Albus wrote letters as well, they were never returned were they?” he couldn’t remember the old fool mentioning it and he hadn’t personal observed such an occurrence. 

“They perished upon coming into contact with the wards Kai put up. The letters were coated in tracking charms, compulsion modifications that even to this day I am unsure of what they would have done, and loyalty and obedience curses laced in as well.” Harry muttered darkly, “The letters were concerned at first, desperate even, I think Kai was close to giving in and letting him know I was alive and well, even if I wasn’t returning to Hogwarts. Then the first of the numerous letters came, it was the first and last time I ever saw Kai furious.” and boy he had learned a healthy respect for him at the same time. Never once had that anger shifted onto him, and it hadn’t scared him, if anything it made him feel safe, protected even and cherished in a way he’d never experienced before. It was only then did he actually tell Kai about his first year at Hogwarts, the whole unedited truth. 

Severus’ eyes widened in shock, “Did any of them survive?” straightening his spine. 

“I am unsure,” Harry admitted, frowning in contemplation. “Kai always checked my letters first, when that letter came from Dumbledore that was it, no further owls got through. Quite frankly I agreed with him when he told me about what he had found when examining them.” his lip curled. 

“Don’t you see?” Severus replied urgently. 

Harry blinked, turning to face Severus properly again, arching an eyebrow. 

“This is the proof you need!” Severus stated quickly, “Undeniable proof to get the public on your side if he kept it…then the magical world is ripe for the picking.” his gaze turning heated as he felt strongly about what he was saying. 

Harry felt desire coiling inside of him, as he watched Severus speak, his eyes lighting in a way that showed his passion. The urge to jump him was strong, but he had given Severus a choice and would respect that. Whether he came to him or not would be fully his decision, if he didn’t then Severus, his mate, would resent him and that was the last thing he wanted. He could demand everything he wanted, but couldn’t demand someone’s heart and love and expect to receive it. It was partly why he was letting Severus know the real him, answering his questions, in hopes that he would come to him on his own. “That would require returning to the manor,” Harry said, his face showing nothing, but the words, even while impassive told a great deal. 

Severus didn’t even suggest sending someone he trusted, because quite frankly he didn’t think Harry wanted anyone going near Kai’s manor, not only because he still mourned him, but because he probably loathed the thought of anyone touching his things. Part of him wondered if Harry trusted anyone that he felt was such an insurmountable task for anyone. No, he thought viciously, stamping down his thoughts, it wasn’t fair really, Harry wasn’t Voldemort, he was being trusted, told things which surprised him - he was giving away information much more freely than he did weeks back. There was probably a reason for that - but he wasn’t seeing it at the moment. 

“However,” Harry continued, gathering his strength, “If this could move my plans forward, then I should at least see for myself whether Kai kept a few or not.” the prospect of Kai having kept one and using it against the old fool was rather ingenious. He had never thought it about it before, but he’d assumed that Kai had more than likely burnt them. He would have no reason to keep them now would he? If he had though, he needed to find out for sure. 

“You never mention his last name,” Severus observed, but that wasn’t unusual Harry obviously felt a great deal of affection towards his creator. 

“Most vampires you meet won’t tell you their last name, mostly because they were disowned when the families found out, or they hate the name due to whatever the family did to them. It’s not easy to kill a vampire, and those who have tried find out the hard way and maybe the last lesson they ever learn. That and they stopped using it a long time ago and don’t consider it there’s anymore.” Harry said honestly. “There are those that even make up a name and completely shed their identity.” 

“So you didn’t know?” Severus questioned, sensing the run around. 

“Yes, Kai was known as Kaidon Burke,” Harry answered honestly, “Nobody else knows, I do not want it getting around either. It was his wish never to be known as that name ever again.” he gave Severus a grim look; he didn’t want it brought up again. 

Severus’ eyebrows rose in shock, “Burke as in the Burkes?” 

Harry nodded seriously. 

“Why would he not wish to have his name? The Burkes are dark practitioners, they would be ecstatic to have a vampire in the family.” Severus was genuinely baffled by this occurrence. 

“They arranged it, all but the heir were changed, Kai’s older brother Caractacus was the heir and already married without an heir. When the family tried to pressure him into joining them after he had a child, he gave them all up, warning only his brother, who managed to get away from the Auror’s. The rest of them died, during the devastating raid.” Harry sighed softly, as much as Kai had hated his family for practically turning him a vampire without his consent, he missed and still loved them - he’d distanced himself all the name, wishing a fresh start, he’d came to Muggle London and remained there, in the small property he had. Until quite literally he had brought Harry in out of the rain sensing his magic and misery. 

Severus remained silent, that explained what had happened to the entire Burke family. They had once been a large family, all pure and kept within the sacred twenty-eight. Rumours were rampant surrounding the family, from slaughtered by Grindelwald’s men, since it happened fifty to sixty years ago, or Voldemort when he first started up, there was even the rumour that the Ministry had slaughtered them all for a secret they’d uncovered and couldn’t allow them to remain alive. Caractacus Burke was all that was left of the Burke family, seemingly, since he was a grouchy, frankly heartless disgusting old man. He took advantage of desperate people, giving them a pittance compared to what the heirlooms were worth. He knew because his mother had been a victim of his back then. 

What nobody alive knew other than Borgin was Caractacus’ wife left him when she learned he had slaughtered his own family - not caring about the fact they were pressuring him into becoming a vampire. She’d taken off, taking with her the child Caractacus had so desperately wanted to see brought up happy - without the thought of him being turned as well at one point. The wizard had hardened his heart and never let anyone close again. 

“There’s no time like the present,” Harry stated, clearing his mind, not wishing to dwell on it any longer. If he could get Dumbledore brought down before he began his next crusade then he would do it. “Would you like to accompany me?” wondering if Severus even realized just how much he was being trusted. 

Severus forcefully brought himself out of his musings, eyes black eyes boring into Harry’s. Once again wondering why he was being trusted so much by the younger wizard, even if he did look to be the same age. Unless he did want him to be part of his life, yet the question remained was why? He was powerful, gorgeous; he could have absolutely anyone he wanted, so why the hell would he want him? Nothing good happened to him, so it was little wonder why he was questioning it. He swore to himself that he would figure it out, and only then make a decision. Noticing that Harry was waiting on an answer, he nodded his consent; yes he would go, if for no other reason than to protect him - or so he tried to tell himself - failing spectacularly of course. 

Harry exhaled slightly, his only indication that he was affected still by Kai’s death and the fact they were returning to his manor. Holding his hand out, waiting, he didn’t have to wait long, before Severus grasped a hold of his hand, ignoring just how good it felt, being near him again - having him touch him. He had never considered him a bottom, having always been the aggressor in his past relationships (however long they lasted). Yet there was no denying how good it felt to hand over control, and just feel. The feeling of being Apparated or rather squeezed through a tube took care of his thoughts and before long they were both staring at the manor Kai used - whether it belonged to the Burkes he had no idea.


	34. Chapter 34

The Leader

Chapter 34

 

Harry stared up at the Burke manor, it was as always extremely well kept, and the House-elves remained behind to take care of the properties. Sometimes though if he needed them when Dobby wasn't available he would request them, but that rarely happened. Like all manors it was extremely large and had more added to it as the generations had passed. He began walking, taking his time not in a rush to enter the manor where he had been genuinely happy for the first time in his life. Kai had given him three gifts, the love of a father, the happiness he'd never known before and the gift of immortality.

Harry grasped a hold of the doorknob and the wards shimmered over them, allowing them entrance into the grand manor. Once the wards had registered their presence, he swung the doors open being careful not to slam them against the walls, as he had done so in the past. The opulent entrance hall beckoned them in, the large chandelier immediately caught their attention as it sparked and moved with the wind that came through the doors. Unlike other manors though, the portraits of the Burke family didn't move, and also weren't located to a single room. Instead they were permanently stuck to the walls along the entire entrance hall and passed the marble staircase and all the way down to the end.

Severus noticed the name of one in particular immediately, Kaidon Burke, and there he was, unmistakably Harry sitting beside him. He immediately saw the resemblance of the Burke family in Kaidon. There was no mistaken the fact at all, he looked like a much younger more pleasant version of the wizard who run Borgin and Burkes. They fact they were brothers…had been brought up together made him wonder how someone could have children with such different personalities. It oddly enough reminded him of Lily and Petunia, which made his lip curl at the thought of the disgusting Muggle. Oh, how he wanted to kill her, he suspected if he learned more that feeling would multiply exponentially.

"This was taken before you were turned wasn't it?" Severus said, gazing at it.

Harry placed his palm against Kai's face, his own face filled with pain momentarily before he got himself under control. "Yes, five months after he took me in. He wanted to wait until I was older to turn me, but he feared what the other vampires would do if they would found me with him. The underground war back then was really bad, fighting and killing all in the name of being better than their opponents. Kai always said they needed a leader strong and powerful enough to unite them in a common cause - also with enough political clout to end the restrictions on vampires so the magical world could see them in a better light at long last. I think he told me this because he knew I could do it, but I will never know."

"Why do their portraits not move?" Severus asked changing the subject smelling and seeing how painful it was for Harry to talk about.

"Kai froze them all a long time ago, when he died they activated again and I did what he had done in the past." Harry revealed honestly, "Unfortunately Kai didn't put his magic into this, and thus it was never able to activate…I never got to speak to him again." real pain splashed across his face, as he removed his hand from the life size portrait. They hadn't been happy with Kai bringing in a human, a child into the manor without knowing his blood status. Oh, it had been worse when they realized who he was, the defeater of the dark forces, a half-blood. He smugly told them the truth about his blood status before freezing them with vindictive triumph.

"I may not have known him, but I have no doubt he would be proud of you, Harry," Severus said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Harry hadn't had much luck when it came to family. With muggle idiots who loathed him for his magic, despite the fact he couldn't help how he was born. Parents who had fought in war and ended up on the Dark Lord's list even before the prophecy had been uttered, and ending up dead due to the idiotic fact they had chosen the wrong secret keeper. Then he found another father figure in a vampire, one guaranteed to live as long as Harry needed him…only to see him die in front of him. Three parents, saw three deaths, to say he hadn't had much luck was laughable really.

"I know," Harry said without pause, he knew Kai was proud of him, always had been even just successfully brewing a potion or correctly saying a spell. "Follow me," he said after squaring his shoulders, enough nostalgia, he had a job to do and he was here to get it done. Despite the largeness of the manor, Kai had created two large ensuite rooms downstairs, and had the library brought down to the ground floor along with a room for his study. Other than to look around in curiosity when he first came here, or having fun as a vampire, he hadn't gone up the stairs - there was just no need.

When he first came here, he hadn't been allowed in Kai's office that was his place, where he wasn't disturbed. Usually he was forever reading in there, especially when he figured out Harry was a Horcrux, and had devoted a week of his time without pause for anything in searching for a way to remove it from his would-be chide. After a while when he realized Harry wasn't destructive he had allowed him to accompany him.

Opening the door, nothing had changed; he had forbidden the House-elves from entering other than to clean the fireplace after his death. He noticed new wood had been placed in the grate just waiting to be lit. He clicked his fingers and fire burst out against the wood rapidly beginning to crackle merrily and burn it. He gazed at the sofa he had spent all his time on, when he was in here, always with a book in his hands. Touching it reverently, sighing softly, it was a testament to how much he trusted Severus - which was usually a bad thing for him - by allowing himself to feel here and show it too.

Work, he had work to do. He thought to himself, as he moved over to his office chair and sat down in it, before opening the top drawer and taking out all the paperwork within it, and flipping through it to see if there was anything of relevance within the pages. It was as dry as dust to look at, he replaced it all in the same order before he went to the second drawer, and found to his sadness and amusement all his 'homework' he had done for Kai while he was learning. When he first started he had made a lot of mistakes, it was a testament how far he came within a few weeks that he no longer had incorrect answers. Sliding them back in he opened the third and found it was all information Kai had been able to get on him when he had been nearly twelve. Other folders with information on people he didn't know, as well as information on the clan he had decimated when he was strong enough to take them on for what they had done to Kai.

"It isn't looking good, all important information was usually kept here," Harry stated, as he continued his search without yielding results. It was a good job he hadn't gotten his hopes up, no matter, he would figure out how to deal with Dumbledore, but at least he had a back up if it comes to it. It wasn't as if Dumbledore was going to get his hands on him.

"Could he have a secret compartment?" Severus suggested eyeing the elegant and tasteful (to his own tastes at least) office desk.

"All these kind of desks have secret compartments," Harry pointed out, as if Severus was being particularly dim right now. "I have one the exact same in my own office, and I know exactly where they are." it had been up in one of the vacant rooms, he had taken a lot from the manor to build the warehouse for his people and give them comforts they were so obviously not used to. He even made sure they were able to use electricity around the wards he had up, since many of them had stayed secluded in the Muggle world (despite their own distaste for Muggles) but finding it safer to remain where people were ignorant of their nature. Sliding from the chair, he moved to the side, and began to twist knobs that looked part of the desk, but in reality moved to yield a secret compartment. He had found all secret compartments in his own desk in the matter of half an hour, with his speed and perseverance it had been a no-brainer.

"Down in the basement there is a large box of dragon hide gloves next to aprons will you please retrieve a pair?" Harry said, there was no mistaken the sudden rush of sweet satisfaction wafting from Harry.

Severus gave no reply merely used his vampire speed to grab two sets, making sure they matched, he had gotten a glimpse of the lab as well. He understood why the one in the manor was so elegant, since the one here was as well. It was extremely clean, obviously looked after, and gleamed in the flickering light that came on as he entered the lab. He passed them over, curious himself on what exactly he had found judging the fact he wanted those gloves he suspected the magic might still be alive in the letters.

"Did he keep them in there without preservation?" Severus enquired, moving when Harry made to stand up but close enough to see what was going on.

"No," Harry said quietly, placed the letters on the desk, they were preserved and sealed individually into clear evidence bags - not official ones of course. Putting the dragon hide gloves on carefully, aware that his own strength could stretch and tear them. Once he was sure there was no way any of the compulsion charms could hit him, he delicately took one of the letters out, flicking a ball of light from his finger lighting the desk up so they could easily see without having to use their vampire sight - which didn't work perfectly due to the fact there was a fire crackling merrily in the flames. "I guess you were right, I owe you one, and this is exactly what we need to bring him down. I didn't think he kept them if I'm honest, I saw him burning one I assumed the rest had been dealt with in the same fashion or disintegrated through the wards." which was exactly what he had been told, perhaps these had been sent before the wards went into effect? He didn't know but genuinely hoped so, the thought of Kai having lied to him wasn't a pleasant one.

"May I inspect it?" Severus enquired.

"Go ahead," Harry said, stepping back watching Severus with a gleam in his eyes.

Severus picked it up, his own dragon hide gloves already snug in his long hands. He brought up to his nose, but not too close and sniffed it. "Coactus fide draught, nolentes cogeret potion," Severus said thoughtfully, one to force loyalty and the other to force him to seek Dumbledore out - or rather his magic no matter where he was. "Resistentia ad mutationem, this would have made you adopt the thoughts he wished you to, whatever he wished for you, you were resisting so this potion would have been perfect to turn you into what he wanted - his little hero. There is no way other than his word what it would have done. "coacto modificatio as you suspected and invenire a potion used to find another. I'm surprised all these activated, with so many potions it's extremely dangerous! They could have had adverse affects!"

"That's just the potions," Harry pointed out, "Although I am not detecting any spells, I think Kai had to remove them otherwise he would have ended up with them on his person. It might be hidden behind the magical residue of the potions though." he conceded after a few seconds. "I have an expert who will be able to tell me all potions that were soaked in this as well as all spells that had been used around it, as well as placed on the parchment; he's very good at what he does. So good in fact that the Ministry hired him on the spot, but that had been our plan all along." smirking victoriously, the only thing they had to deal with to take over the Ministry was the majority of the Wizengamot and the Minister. But the Minister can be removed as soon as he has his people within the Wizengamot, not them all just the majority of course - so their decisions couldn't be contested.

"I can tell at least two spells were on it, but as you can see I am better at identifying potions," Severus muttered sardonically.

"I'm sure your heightened sense of smell has only helped," Harry said with measurable calmness. Although even with a human nose he had no doubt Severus would have just said the exact same thing. He wasn't the youngest and brightest Potions Master in the UK for no reason, he knew his potions inside and out whether brewed or not.

"It certainly didn't hinder it," Severus stated sharply, as if suspecting that Harry assumed he couldn't identify all the potions without the aid of his vampire scenting.

Harry arched an eyebrow, "I did not imply or outright state it is," he replied calmly, but there was a warning note to his voice, even if that hadn't been there the look he was giving him was indication enough. He might be letting a lot slide, but he wasn't about to let him speak to him that way - especially when he wasn't his equal, his partner as of yet - if he ever did. If the others observed it happening they would lose respect for him and he couldn't have that.

Severus dipped his head ever so slightly, acknowledging that he had gone too far to accuse him of anything and for speaking to him in that manner. He wasn't stupid, he was getting off with a lot more than others did, he wasn't sure why, or perhaps the others got the same treatment just put back in place if they got a little too familiar with him? He honestly didn't know, he'd only ever observed one meeting and he had been deep in thought for most part of it. His pride would never allow him to apologise outright - unless his life was on the line and he was being cursed with the Cruciatus curse.

Something he knew that Harry wouldn't do, although he would like to observe what he would do if pushed - just against someone else and not him - he wasn't suicidal thank you very much…well not anymore, he thought darkly to himself. He was very ashamed of his actions, it didn't matter that he had been tortured to nearly the brink of insanity, hurting and being told to go on a mission for 'for the greater good' when he knew that he wouldn't make it out there alive…well fed to the wolves (or vampires as the case may be) may be a more apt description. He had wanted to die, instead of running, and being on the run constantly, and moving around just so he wasn't found. He'd felt weighed down, so very tired and used beyond belief that death was beginning to sound like a good thing. Go figure when he was ready to just die he'd find a sect that was better than both, demanded nothing and gave him more than he ever had. Including a Lordship he had no idea he was entitled to, for a Slytherin he had shamed himself for believing the old fool and not checking himself.

"Do you wish to remain for a while longer?" Severus enquired, "I can head back to the manor if you wish to be alone."

"There is no point to reminiscing about the past, or thinking about it," Harry stated, "I have a future to create, one we can actually be proud of." he added grimacing in distaste at the system Britain had in place at the moment. It was rife with corruption, greed and ignorance, well no more - he would change all that and make it a thriving community that other countries can feel part of without seeing such a disgusting system in place. It was little wonder that communities in America were so much better off - with creatures leaving the isles in search for a more prosperous life. While others went underground unable to accumulate the funds needed for such a move.

"That will be a novel experience for all of us; I don't think there's been a decent system since Merlin created it." Severus replied thoughtfully. He did wonder of all the changes Harry would make, whether they would be as good as any system could be.

"Yes, he was quite the Slytherin wasn't he?" Harry mused wryly, "It seems only Slytherin's have a mind to create something good for this world."

"You aren't a Slytherin," Severus pointed out immediately.

"I was supposed to be, I begged the hat to put me anywhere but Slytherin, unfortunately I had the distaste to have met Hagrid and Ronald Weasley as well as Draco Malfoy, two out of the three insisted only evil wizards end up in Slytherin and of course the third ended up in Slytherin which cemented it for me - in my naïve mind at any rate."

Severus smirked, that explained so much. What could be agreed was that there was absolutely nothing Gryffindor about the Harry Potter that stood before him. "Perhaps you should get sorted into your real house once you have taken control over the magical world, everyone will know your true house and perhaps bring back something good to the Slytherin house."

"If Merlin couldn't I doubt I can," Harry said dryly, "But I like the sound of that, nobody would be able to write that I was a Gryffindor if I was resorted, anything they put down will revert to Slytherin, such as those Chocolate Frog cards, the youngsters love them, in fact I usually keep a few aside and give them small tasks to do, it helps them feel useful and less of a burden."

"Do you know how odd it is to hear you speak of youngsters when you yourself are as well?" Severus commented, watching Harry pick up the letters and replace the one they'd taken out, drowsing the flames in the fire - with so much water there was no way it would accidentally relight - and walking out of the office closing the door behind him with an almost whimsical sigh. So many good memories, he never wanted to forget them, perhaps he should make it a habit to come here…maybe on the anniversary?

"I've never been young, I wasn't allowed," Harry commented idly, not the slightest bit hurt or annoyed by that fact, as he opened the front door. "In fact I felt more comfortable talking to Kai, who treated me like an adult from the get go, than I ever had felt talking to Ronald and Hermione. They were just children, Ron was jealous of his siblings, lazy about his school work and bemoaned about not having the best of everything - or rather no money - he didn't see what he did have, what I would have killed for even at the age of eleven. Perhaps his second year would have changed that with the death of his sister, but either way, I always felt awkward. I put it down to never having friends before. It became clear to me when Minerva McGonagall dismissed my concerns over the fact the stone was about to be stolen. It really hit me then, Ronald and Hermione began to loudly complain when she didn't automatically believe her but I realized she wouldn't take me seriously so remained quiet on that front. It's also why I went down to retrieve it well other than the manipulation that is."

"Your work let a lot to be desired," Severus pointed out cautiously, seeing that Harry didn't react he continued on, "Your penmanship was atrocious, you didn't know half the answers in any of the tests, and your homework…I think other than Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley yours was the worst."

"I am not surprised," Harry replied dryly, "I knew nothing of the magical world; I had never held a quill before never mind had to write anything down in the ink and quill. Nobody even thought to help me acclimate to magical society, something I am definitely going to change. It also didn't help that my fingers and wrists had been broken quite a few times, and they had healed through magic alone and improperly at that. When Kai realized he immediately brought in a healer, twenty-nine broken bones in total, some of them were repeated breaks of course like my wrist."

Severus swallowed thickly, well that explained the atrocious writing, and he definitely regretted bringing it up or marking it across his homework now. If only the boy had told someone…but obviously he had experience on that front and obviously believed nobody would accept his answer as truthful.

"As for my answers, I learned only one month before Hogwarts started that I was a wizard and not a freak as I had been told all my life. As soon as I returned from my shopping trip to Diagon Alley, my uncle placed the new trunk and Hedwig in my old bedroom the cupboard under the stairs. I did not get to read any of the books, only the racking my owl was making caused Petunia to let it out, and share Dudley's second bedroom with me. I should have read on the train and the night before but I had just been so excited that I was getting away from the abuse, that I was a wizard, and not returning to them for nearly a year." Harry mused, his lips twitching, as he rubbed at his chin thoughtfully wondering how much to tell him. "So I truthfully didn't know the answers when you asked them, believe me I tried to keep up with the course work for that entire year, but between the manipulations, the constant bullying from the Slytherins and Quidditch which was something I truly enjoyed more than anything."

"Yes, I think every teacher agreed that it was utter madness, but Minerva got her way as always, she's very stubborn, the ultimate Gryffindor." Severus admitted as they reached the end of the wards, of course he had protested the most, unaware of the fact that the boy had only known about the magical world for all of two days otherwise his protests would have shot up ten octaves. "Nobody could deny you were a natural though, have you been able to fly much?" this was nice, getting to speak to him, know more about his past at least without Harry just giving him that droll stare, no matter what underhanded tactics and mentions he'd used. He did wonder idly if the Dursley's were still alive.

"As an adult I agree, but it was the only thing back then that calmed me completely and let me feel like a child, that excitement, that was even marred by Voldemort since he cursed my broomstick." Harry replied neutrally, "Before I was turned Kai let me fly all the time, when I became a vampire I could run faster than my broom could go so it sort of defeated the purpose, it wasn't thrilling anymore."

"I see," Severus mused thoughtfully, before the feeling of being stuffed in a tube and sucked up it overcame him, he stumbled just slightly but enough to annoy him - he hated being forced-sidelong Apparated. He said nothing though, hoping that their conversation would continue.

Unfortunately his wish wasn't to be granted, Dobby popped in, "Master Harry, Brecon is looking for you, he is saying that Greyback is awake."

"Thank you, Dobby. Did you see if the stores need re-supplied at the warehouse?" Harry enquired curtly.

"They have everything they need, Sir, and I put a list of all the potions you are low on in your office," Dobby said bowing low.

"Very well, take this and put it in my office, make sure they remain undisturbed." Harry stated, giving the bagged letters from Dumbledore over a little reluctantly, dismissing Dobby with a small smile to let him know he was proud of him. "Are you coming?"

Severus nodded immediately, he was curious to know what had happened and who the hell had used his spell - he had someone to kill for that.

"I'll meet you there, you can come and go now," Harry told him before he Apparated away. The mark was no longer a problem; every time Severus used magic he deduced he poison became stronger and more aggressive. He hadn't seen anything quite like it, and to be honest he was in awe of it, the creator not so much. Or the fact that it had been killing his mate.

He smiled softly to himself remembering the reactions he had smelt, he must drink in front of him more often - or actually hunt, he wanted his mate Merlin's balls and he was tired of waiting. His restraint wouldn't last forever, he was going to snap soon and Severus wasn't going to know what hit him. Perhaps he would have to show him he still wanted him? Perhaps telling him things, treating him almost like an equal wasn't working.

Of course, Harry failed to realize the low self esteem Severus had despite his masks and attitude. There would come a time when it would shoot up, when he realized he was needed, wanted and loved exactly where he was - and that his thoughts and feelings were taking into account and taken seriously as well. He was already feeling more at home with Harry than he already had at Hogwarts and with the Dark Lord.

Just then another pop indicated that Severus had indeed followed him, his masks slipping firmly into place he moved into the warehouse with Severus following closely as he had taken to doing as of late. Perhaps he sensed the fact Harry was his mate but not yet realized it? Hmm, perhaps giving him a book on it might also speed up the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the pair bond before Harry makes his move on Dumbledore? perhaps in a meeting Severus giving his opinion and the others beginning to respect him further than they already did? Will they already be aware of what was going to happen due to Harry's odd actions the day he let Severus live and his continued presence there afterwards and the fact Harry turned him? or will it happen around about the same time with Harry defending Severus zealously allowing Severus to realize he was truly wanted and that Harry did hold some affection for him? R&R Please


	35. Chapter 35

The Leader

Chapter 35

 

Harry stalked up to the room the werewolves were currently using to recover, slipping inside to find that more than just Greyback was awake, but Greyback was the only one who was actually sitting up and scowling darkly at everything. When Harry sat down next to him his face wiped of any emotion, which did pique Harry's curiosity. The Alpha wasn't one of caring who he offended, the fact he was deferring to him made him realize that the likelihood of them staying here was quite big. Michael was awake but barely, he was exhausted and would probably fall asleep before too long.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked, gazing pensively at the werewolf.

"Like shit," Greyback grunted his blue eyes dark.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"We were attacked by Death Eaters, my guess is he's not too happy that I've abandoned the cause," Greyback sneered, as if he had ever given a shit about the cause. Well he had, once upon a time, but only because the Dark Lord had been winning and he realized it was inevitable. Join or be hunted down and killed, as an Alpha he couldn't do that to his pack, so he had reluctantly offered his services, both his and his pack. They were to be his 'secret weapon' used to bring terrified wizards and witches to heel, he had been sent out to turn children of wizards and witches who had turned the Dark Lord down. He'd done it all himself, his pack weren't strong enough to turn children, not for kicks of the Dark Lord. It was his duty as Alpha to take care of them, physically, mentally and make sure they slept with full stomachs and help them through the changes. Then just like that the war was over, a fifteen month old boy had caused his downfall. With little choice he'd taken his pack and gotten them as deep underground as possible. Then the worst possible thing happened, his son had been taken from him and used as bait. Forcing his hand, this time he hadn't done it alone, the others had helped just as desperate as him to get his son, their alpha's son back.

"I already established that," Harry informed him sardonically, "The only one unhurt by all this was your son, who's been pretty inconsolable. He almost became an orphan you realize? The spell you were hit with was a speciality and only a few knew the counter curse, you owe Severus one."

Severus himself twitched at that pronouncement, he didn't want anything from the damn werewolf or anyone for that matter. He regretted creating the bloody spell, and it was obviously in the hands of a Death Eater, although whom, was anyone's guess. He would have guessed Bellatrix Lestrange, but she wasn't alive, in fact she'd felled to that particular spell in the end - quite fitting considering the fact she'd probably killed a lot of people with it - violently.

"Thank you," Greyback's voice rumbled as he spoke, he was genuine in his thanks, and his son meant more to him than his own pride well most days. Then again it might have something to do with how mellow he was feeling due to the pain relievers in his system. He didn't take potions, he usually healed the hard way, day by day, and it wasn't as if he had the funds to get what he needed. His pack lived in the woods, not in little houses like a few pathetic werewolves he could mention. They weren't human and there was just no point to pretending otherwise.

"Who used the spell?" Harry demanded.

"Carrow," Greyback replied, blue eyes gleaming with malice, there was no doubt he would get that witch back and make sure she regretted lifting her wand against him. "Amycus Carrow."

"It makes sense, next to Bellatrix, Amycus is just as insane as her, they got on rather well while having fun," Severus grimaced out. "She probably saw her using it, now that Bellatrix is dead she's aiming for the number one spot." in other words she wants to be

"And does she stand a chance?" Harry enquired thoughtfully, rubbing at his chin as he observed Severus.

"No," Severus scoffed at the very idea. "She's mediocre in magical powers, unreliable and incompetent; it wouldn't be the first time her twin has been force to clean up after her messes. It's not someone the Dark Lord would pick for his second in command; it has to be someone useful, smart, powerful and more importantly in a position of power."

"Lestrange wasn't any of those things," Michael rasped out, obviously still awake and listening to them.

"No but she did amuse the Dark Lord, and she was powerful," Severus pointed out, "She received personalised training from the Dark Lord and only a select few ever did in fact she's one of the few females that was marked and the only female trained which made her feel self important."

"We are getting largely off topic," Harry stated sharply, he didn't have time for that. "Who was part of the group?" it must be hardcore Death Eaters, the newer recruits probably wouldn't be as bloodthirsty, or eager to follow a pack of werewolves to attack it. It was time to

"Both Carrows, the Lestranges, Dolohov, Rosier, Rowle and Travers." Greyback said, he's scented them all out, and he didn't think he'd missed any but towards the end he'd only been able to smell his injured wolf pack, the smell of blood clogging up his nostrils. He would hunt them all down and kill them for what they did. He could smell his pack; he could tell they were all alive for now. If they'd survived up to now they would make it. They had to, if they didn't then their death would be on him, and he'd lost enough pack members to this fucked up war.

"The last of his inner circle," Harry realized thoughtfully.

"Mostly, yes," Severus nodded his agreement.

"I assume they wouldn't dare go back to him empty handed?" Harry mused, "So the chances are they've began hunting for your group again? It might be a good time to take care of the rest of the inner circle, without them he would be weaker, but it has its risk, I would go underground to regroup he would probably do the same thing."

"No, actually he wouldn't, he would still assume he can win, the Dark Lord is overconfident, reckless due to the fact he has measures taken to achieve immortality." Severus replied immediately, not saying anything about the Horcruxes in front of Greyback, he wasn't completely stupid. "He still has the Dark Creatures on his side, Trolls, Giants, and Dementors, probably some werewolves and vampires as well who knows what others? I unfortunately don't know due to the fact I hadn't been trusted for a long time before I was found out as a spy."

"There are no other werewolves, it's why he was desperate enough to take my son," Greyback told them through gritted teeth. "He needed us, and he was making damn sure he had us right where they wanted us." that and it was primary the reason the Dark Lord had him turn children and let them into his own pack. "When he learned about your pack he wanted them onside or wiped out, he didn't like the thought of the light getting their hands on werewolves as well, especially considering they were more numerous than mine."

"How did he find out?" Harry enquired, leaning back against the chair, fingertips drawn together and pressed against his lips.

"I have no idea," Greyback admitted grimacing in pain as his body protested heavily when he tried to shrug his shoulders.

"Do you?" Harry then asked Severus, he didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before but he hadn't he felt like an idiot. Just how the hell had Voldemort found out about the pack?

"I assumed Greyback and his pack found them one full moon?" Severus questioned, startled by the fact he'd been asked anything.

"No, the first attack happened when they were human, the following two as werewolves, and at the cost of lives on both sides." Harry said, deeply unimpressed even to this day and showing it. "Having their scents it would have been easy for them to follow once they turned into their animal form. Other than that when they became human and left the area they wouldn't quite manage to remember exactly where they were, and would think they moved from area to area when in reality it's just a spell - that they remain in the same place all the time."

"Wait, are you telling me they found the pack here?" Severus was very confused now.

"No, certain members of the pack hunt, usually getting enough meat to do them for a fortnight, but most only does a week now, the pack is much too large for any group to hunt enough for fourteen days." Jack said, the Alpha of the pack in Harry's territory told them as he entered the room, bowing in respect to his leader. "Which is where a few have gone, we need extra, a child found us last night, she's in very bad way." as always informing Harry with all relevant information.

"How bad? What age would you say?" Harry fired them off immediately.

"Not the worst I've seen, but it will take a while for her to recover, a year and half at the most to be as healthy as she should be. She looks to be around eleven or twelve, but I can't get an accurate look based on that, all people with the Lycan gene seem older than they actually are…" Jack replied professionally. "She's not woken yet, and might not for a while; I'll let you know the moment she does."

"Good," Harry stated sharply, nodding grimly. "Return to her, if you need anything you know where I am."

Jack nodded his shoulders unconsciously relaxing as he headed off to aid yet another child inflicted with lycanthrope. Every time he went to Harry about another joining the pack, he half expected him to say there were too many that they'd have to send whoever it was packing. It never happened of course, it was just a stupid fear of his. It was always the children infected that got to him, the adults he didn't mind so much, but the kids were always so confused, in so much pain that he could barely control himself to be the leader they desperately needed. The adults at least were able to control their emotions and understand things the children couldn't. It was going to be a rough few months, at least Reg was fully settled and healthy, and sighing in frustration he nodded to Rick as he passed making his way back to den where the little girl was currently resting.

"I've said it before, you're welcome to stay, but be warned if you inflict another person with lycanthrope I'll kill you myself. I will not tolerate any attacks, in turn from refraining you'll be able to walk free." Harry told him standing up, "That goes for your entire pack, am I understood? Keep them in line." without waiting for a reply - not really caring about one either - Harry turned and left the room.

 

"I thought he was supposed to be smart?" Wyatt remarked, gazing shrewdly.

"I thought you were one that didn't judge people?" Rick snorted wryly, shaking his head, it was none of their business but he had a feeling Harry wasn't going to wait around much longer. Heck he was surprised his leader had given Severus an inch of leeway; he wanted him badly yet was holding off. It was certainly something he wasn't used to seeing Harry do.

"Do you think we should tell him?" Wyatt asked, he would like to see his leader happy, he'd done so much for them all, and it was his turn to be happy.

"Are you insane?" Rick gave Wyatt a bewildered look.

"Leave it be," Caron stated surprising both of them by his sudden appearance, but considering he was a spy and spied on werewolves and vampires without getting caught - he was able to muffle his scent and hide from view. "It never goes well trying to interfere with other people's love life."

"I didn't want to," Rick muttered dryly, "That was solely Wyatt's idea," he poked at the half vampire causing him to lash out at him but it barely tickled causing him to laugh.

"It was just a suggestion," Wyatt argued, as he climbed off Rick, feeling petulant that he wasn't as strong as the others. Then again the others were envious of his more human traits, since he was a half vampire he could actually eat food if he wanted to - but he didn't he had no interest in being 'human' he was were he belonged end of story.

"Leave it, if he doesn't get a clue soon, Harry will make his move," Caron said with a vindictive smirk, "You of all people should know that." Caron scolded Rick without any real bite to it.

"Again it wasn't my idea," Rick pointed out, "So how's it going?" they didn't see Caron very often; he was always away doing business for Harry.

"Same as usual," Caron replied smoothly, "Nothing worth reporting, they're all behaving and abiding by the rules." some were a little restless, but they'd been that way for a while and Harry already knew this. He'd just said that his plans were moving forward without specifying but that wasn't unusual he kept his cards close to his chest. Now it was his turn to hunt and rest before he was watching over them again. If his leader said plans were moving forward then he would bet they were, things were going to change and quickly - he was looking forward to it.

"It's weird isn't it?" Wyatt said looking off into the distance.

"What?" Rick and Caron asked in unison.

"A few years ago there wouldn't be a day that went by without reports of humans being killed or turned, or worse people being bitten and going underground only to be killed by bigger packs." Wyatt sighed, "Who would have guessed it would be our leader that would bring us back to what we should have been? I mean seriously, would you have thought this would be our future seventeen years ago?" Wyatt might look young but he wasn't, he had stopped aging when his vampire inheritance had kicked in.

"Kai wanted it, more than anything else in the world." Rick said his voice subdued as they were forced to think on times that weren't so good but firmly etched in their minds - vampires forgot nothing, not even the mind altering 'Obliviate' spell worked on them. "He raised Harry on those views and when the coven came…it changed him and he did what he had to."

"Do you think we'll ever get to where Harry said we could be?" Wyatt wondered.

"Definitely," Caron stated, "And soon." excitement coating his voice.

"Do you know something we don't?" Rick asked, noticing that more than just he and Wyatt were listening now and not even pretending otherwise.

Carson just smirked at them before tipping his head and Apparating away.

"He definitely knew something," Dale mused wandering up to the two.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Wyatt asked confused.

"Day off," Dale explained. "Alex and Ruby wanted to see the others," pointing his thumb in his children's general direction. They were human, he'd been all they had left, his wife had died giving birth to Ruby, he worked his arse off to give them the life they deserved, and then he'd been bitten. He'd been alone, trying to get work to keep his children from starving. It hadn't been going well; he resorted to stealing just to feed them, unable to stay around them for fear of draining them dry. Then he'd bumped into some of the others hunting, he'd fled, but he wasn't quick enough, the others kept tracking him, he couldn't risk going home in the end he'd given up only to end up with a whole knew opportunity. His kids were being raised by him and everyone, while attending school and he worked at Gringotts. Their lives were a little out of the ordinary but he wouldn't let anything get in the way of raising his kids, he'd promised his wife and he'd be damned before breaking it.

"Those kids get bigger and bigger every time I see them," Rick said, hell Alex was turning fourteen soon if he remembered right. Ruby was a little younger than that though, she was a sweet little thing, so brave despite the fact to her werewolves and vampires were things of nightmares meant to scare children - which weren't the case at all anymore.

Dale grinned proudly, he might not be human like they were, but he loved them with all that he was. "Yeah, Ruby will need a wand soon and I can actually pay for it myself." it didn't mean he wasn't grateful to his leader and everyone around him still; he would serve them for as long as he was able.

"The girls going to teach her as well?" Wyatt summarised.

"Yeah," Dale nodded, the girls (Sara may, Rachel and Rachel two werewolves and a vampire) educated all the children, from ten years old to eighteen, both magical and muggle education. Although Alex and Ruby didn't learn Muggle stuff from her, since they attended primary school.

Their conversation cut off with three loud blasts from the warehouse, they didn't panic due to the fact they could sense their leaders magic in it. Obviously he wanted them, curious now, they all began heading that way, Dale moved off to make sure the kids were fine "I'll be back in few." he added to Rick, who nodded his understanding before disappearing into the warehouse itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the next chapter will see Harry and Severus alone where he's forced to make his decision :) Yes or No is the question... I want them together before they take over the Ministry I think everyone actually wants that don't you guys? or would we see Severus beginning to become even more infatuated from afar as Harry claims the magical world for himself regretting saying no?? Will Greyback manage to live with Harry's rules or will he be forced to be dealt with in future? R&R


	36. Chapter 36

The Leader 

Chapter 36 

Everyone that was in the general vicinity of the warehouse all packed into the building which expanded slightly, just to allow them all to fit comfortably within, the wards upon the place were intricately done and very well thought out. Rick allowed the door to close, gazing around in contemplation, it must have been Wyatt’s words, but he was thinking on things he hadn’t in years. He had been there to see the foundations laid down in this very room, the entire area secured, Rick had listened to Kai spout the speech constantly but he hadn’t thought anything would ever come of it. Nobody changes the status quo, they just lived with it. Until Harry had put every effort into changing everything. Now they were so close he could almost taste it. It had been a long time coming, and he would bet they still had a few years to go before everything settled, but they’d soon be free. Not forced to remain in hiding all the time, Kai would be inordinately proud his vision had come to pass by a boy he had loved like a son, the bond they’d had…wasn’t quite like the bond he’d had with his other chides who had all died in the war. 

“Today I am going to hunt a group of Death Eaters, I need the best of the best to come with me, those I’m hunting are inner circle Death Eaters and I think you all understand what that means without further detail.” Harry informed them grimly; he wouldn’t let them get away with hurting any creature under his care. The day they’d come to collect Aaron Greyback and he’d told them they were welcome to stay was the day he had declared it so. Now that they were staying it was even more permanent. Although a bigger part of him just wanted to make it more difficult for Voldemort. The less followers he had the less a threat he would be. “One has to be captured; only if it’s possible to do so, any danger to the group must be dispatched quickly.” 

“Any preferences on who you want captured?” Rick enquired; the silent room glanced his way before turning back to their leader, also curious about the answer. Harry was standing up on the pool table, so he could be seen by everyone. There was no other elevated platform in the room, and it wasn’t the first time he’d stood on the pool table either, although the second last time it happened it had needed repaired. 

“Both Carrows, Lestrange brothers, Dolohov, Rosier, Rowle and Travers are the ones we’re going after, I think the Lestrange brothers might be the best to capture for information, what do you say, Severus?” Harry turned to Severus for advice on how to proceed. 

Severus blinked in surprise as the attention turned to him; it unnerved him that they were looking to him for answers. “Actually Carrow will be the one you want, the Lestranges haven’t been around the Dark Lord much due to their long stint in Azkaban. They weren’t useful for a long time after they were ‘rescued’, however the Carrows have been given quite a few missions for the cause and held back for private meetings quite a few times. The others while they’re in the inner circle are invisible to the Dark Lord he cares little for them,” Severus replied smoothly, he’d began to see Harry’s side was nothing like the Dark Lord’s or even Dumbledore, but he was truly beginning to see it. Harry actively asked for advice if he thought someone else knew better, he let everyone feel useful, let them decide whether they wanted to go, just demanded the best of the best and there was nothing wrong with that. Merlin help him, he was falling further and further, if he didn’t get a grip of himself he would drown with these feelings he had. 

“The male or female?” Harry enquired thoughtfully. He generally suspected it would be the wizard, judging by the fact he had only marked two witches Voldemort probably underestimated them. Thought them nothing more than a nuisance, weaklings, like he believed his own mother to be. 

“Amycus Carrow, the wizard,” Severus replied, it seemed as though Harry had suspected as much since he didn’t even bat an eyelash in surprise. 

“Then that is who he focus on bringing in alive,” Harry replied, “But safety comes first.” he repeated, his tone booking no argument, he had gotten them this far and only lost a few good men in the process, he didn’t want to lose anymore, not so close to them succeeding at any rate. 

“How many?” May softly asked, but she was clearly heard all around the room, everyone there had extremely impressing hearing abilities. The vampires of course much more intensely than werewolves and it was a toss up between who was the best at scent marking, since they couldn’t honestly tell. May rarely spoke above a whisper, despite how long she’d been a werewolf, she couldn’t help but try and remain invisible, unnoticed by everyone. After the life she’d had, nobody could blame her, not that many people knew, just a few close to her, her leader had suggested she tell someone at least, unburdening somehow easing her pain then she‘d understood why he suggested it. 

Unbeknown to her, Harry had been asked to do the same thing with Kai when he first showed up in the area soaked to the bone in the pouring rain. If Kai hadn’t taken him in he would have most likely been food for the vampires that night. 

“Twelve including myself,” Harry stated, he usually gave the other side a fighting chance, but he wasn’t feeling generous today. No, he wanted to make sure they were taken care off, that he got information and dealt Voldemort a striking blow. 

“I’d like to come!” May replied, even her leader had said she was good; she wanted to play her part, help out a little. She rarely left the compound, but she was feeling brave today. 

“I’m coming,” Rick and Jack the second in commands insisted, nobody would refute their demands to go. 

“I too wouldn’t mind accompanying the group,” Severus stated smoothly, at the same time Wyatt chimed in excitedly, “I’ll come.” brushing back his blonde locks and putting it into a ponytail getting himself ready to go whenever his leader gave the word. 

“I could put up anti-Apparation wards up? Prevent anyone from leaving?” Dale suggested, from just inside the door, where he must have come through during Harry’s speech otherwise he surely wouldn’t know what was being said. He wanted them caught, if more than they could handle came around, well it stood to reason they’d Apparate away and Harry wanted them caught. 

“Excellent idea,” Harry nodded his approval, and unlike the Death Eaters they would know where they ended and could get to them and away should anything happen and they needed to retreat. “We will discuss it more when we catch up with them.” 

“What makes you think they’re still out there?” Takumi enquired, he never left the area, he was there primarily as a guard. 

“Good point, I mean if our mission failed we would get the hell out of there,” Alan nodded thoughtfully, the incubus had fed recently and it showed, he was positively glowing even with his glamours on. 

“The Death Eaters do not take failure lightly;” Severus informed them his tone blank, “Not out of vanity or an inflated sense of self-importance, but fear, nobody in their right mind would go back to the Dark Lord and tell him they’d failed unless they ultimately had absolutely no choice. There is a big possibility that they’ve continued their search.” torture was a big motivator in making sure that they did things right the first time around. They couldn’t understand what the Dark Lord was like; they could get a general sense but truly would never be able to contemplate it. They were lucky, Harry actually gave a shit about every single one of them apparently, he knew everyone there, understood what motivated them and gave them everything they needed. 

“We have no idea how long they’ll continue their search, so hurry this up,” Harry stated sharply, glancing at the time. 

“I’m coming,” Bill informed him, like he’d miss a chance to take down some Death Eaters. 

“I’ll come,” Alan added, not that there had been any chance of him missing a chance to go. 

“Me as well,” Josh nodded; he was the fastest of the group of vampires. That took them up to nine people so far. 

“Count me in,” Rachel said calmly, she might be a healer, learning from Darius, Darius was learning from Poppy, but that didn’t mean she wanted to heal others all the time. There was always a rush when fighting, just like the time they had in Malfoy manor. 

Just then Brecon wandered in, blinking in surprise, “Whatever that’s happening, count me in,” grinned the dark wizard unconcerned. The others laughed at him, of course he would choose to go, and Brecon loved a good fight almost as much as Alan did. 

Severus shook his head, for some odd reason, Brecon reminded him of Regulus Black, before the life had been sucked out of him at any rate, working the Dark Lord would do that to just about anyone. No, Regulus had joined under an illusion and the fact his parents spoke of him in reverence, he had become quickly disillusioned with his new life, he liked to think Draco, his godson would figure it out before it was too late and he ended up dead too. 

“I wouldn’t mind taking care of some Death Eaters,” Jessie claimed, cracking his knuckles. 

Severus, Harry, May, Josh, Alan, Rick, Bill, Dale, Jack, Rachel, Brecon and Jessie it was then. The female werewolves rarely left, and a few good fighters like Takumi didn’t volunteer knowing that they needed to leave good fighters here just in case anything happened. Their Leader always left contingency plans for anything that might happen, it had never been required as of yet, but there was no saying it might not in future, especially with Dumbledore nosing around. It had become the norm that they didn’t bother volunteer now. That and the major players weren’t even there, they were away on missions, watching other covens, and making sure everyone was playing by the rules. 

“I’m coming,” Fenrir said, his tone booking no arguments, he was leaning against the door, looking half dead, but still standing which said a lot about his character and pain tolerance given what he’s been through. 

“You are absolutely no use to anyone in that state, if anything you’re dead weight, I wont risk anyone being killed not even you.” Harry stated sharply, boring holes into the large man, who could and did tower over even him as tall as he was. In fact he was even taller than Jack but not by much he suspected it might be an Alpha werewolf thing. 

“You won’t get them without me there,” Fenrir stated calmly, clutching at his side, “They’re tracking my pack, they must have been tracking them through me, I am the only one they know the full name off to use their magic on. Take me with you and they’ll walk right into your trap.” hopefully this place was off the grid and his son would remain hidden from their tracking spells. If they did track him his pack would be vulnerable, but he could see the majority of Harry’s people were staying here, which meant Aaron was safer with them than him. 

Harry smoothly dismounted from the pool table, a thoughtful frown appearing on his face, he had to admit it was appealing. Surely they would suspect a trap thus making any trap they could spring unreliable at best? If it went wrong Dale could remove the wards swiftly and they could all get out of there. He would have really preferred if Caron and Shade were available but they were busy right now. “Are you sure you’re in any shape to be Apparated then wait for however long we will need to for them to come?” reluctantly agreeing with this plan, because damn it was a good one and one he would have come up with if he’d been willing to risk Greyback. Which he didn’t, he had a very young son, one that had been through hell. 

“I’ve continued on with worse,” Fenrir grumbled out, feeling slightly insulted that he was being questioned; he wouldn’t be suggesting this if he couldn’t handle it. 

“Go about your day,” Harry told everyone, his lips twitching as they all began to go back to their chores, fights or reading what have you. The only people that remained were the people who were going on this current mission. 

“Alright, where we you when you were attacked?” Harry enquired as Rachel did a quick diagnosis on his wordless command. She then removed a few potions and gave them to him; “Drink these.” was all she said before stepping back, it would have to do, since he was so determined to come. Aaron was presumably still asleep, since he didn’t normally stray far from Greyback’s side. 

“Near the water between Kensington Park and Hyde Park, we came out of the underground station and straight there, I thought we had shaken them off,” Fenrir replied. 

“There’s not many great hiding spots there, and that is out in the open,” Harry replied grimly. 

“Mostly, but it was night, the few people that were there ran, the Death Eaters open fired.” Fenrir admitted, he had hoped they wouldn’t risk open firing in a Muggle area boy he’d been wrong. 

“Well I won’t risk that, we’ll need to find something nearby, but secluded, Josh where do you suggest?” Harry questioned him, Josh knew London from top to bottom, every nook and cranny, especially if it was a Muggle area. 

“Serpentine road should be perfect, the royal parks are there, should be secluded enough to do what we need to do, Dale can put up Muggle repelling charms as soon as they appear, after the anti-Apparation wards of course.” Josh mused out loud to himself. “It would keep anyone from seeing things they shouldn’t if they’re there.” in other words stop the Ministry from getting word and coming in half cocked, thinking they were invincible and could Obliviate everyone. The ironic thing was, they never did mange to get everyone and Obliviate them, many Muggles were aware of the magical world just smart enough to stay quiet. 

“Everyone know where they’re going?” Harry asked firmly. 

“Yes,” everyone replied the affirmative. 

“We go in from the Board Walk they’ll hopefully come at us from the opposite end masking our Apparation,” Harry stated sharply, before he Apparated away with a small crack, everyone else promptly followed. As soon as they were touching down on Broad Walk they quickly got into formation, with the exception of Greyback who looked a little worse for wear at Apparating, but he straightened up proudly. The trees stopped anyone from seeing their abrupt appearance. 

“You’ll have to make yourself slightly visible perhaps that tree? While everyone else hides, many of us can mask our presence from the homing spell,” the homing spell letting Wizards and Witches know how many people were there. Since they were dead, technically the spell didn’t pick up on them, and two of his werewolves were successfully able to do it as well leaving only a few people unmasked so to speak. 

Greyback nodded grimly, a grimace twisting his face as he hobbled over to the tree and slid down, he did not like it one bit, he felt extremely vulnerable, but he wanted those bastards to pay with their lives for harming his pack. So far it looked as every one of his members would survive which pleased and relieved him greatly. It didn’t stave off the need for revenge any though, and when he’d heard about the meeting he’d forced himself up and listened. This would be his one chance to get revenge on them; otherwise Harry would have already taken care of them. As an Alpha he had demanded retribution and made his case, it was sound, so he knew as he spoke he’d win.   
“Do not make any verbal indication, use only hand signals, signal with your two middle fingers like so,” Jack told the other Alpha werewolf, showing him, the only thing preventing it from looking like he was swearing at Greyback was the fact his fingers were closed together. “On this side so we can see it. Just one finger when they’re in distance where we can spring an attack, Dale will begin putting the wards up as soon as you indicate one.” Jack pointed to the left side where the rest of the group were going to be hiding. 

“If they aim their wands at you screw everything else and dive out of the way,” Harry instructed once Jack was finished. “I won’t return to our rendezvous clearing and tell your son you died through sheer need for revenge and arrogant belief you’re better than them.” Greyback didn’t have a wand, he like many of his own wolves preferred to fight with their bare hands, which was why it had been so bad when the group of wizards had attacked. He wondered when the last time he’d held a wand, he was magical, Greyback was a wizarding name, that and the odd first name gave way that his parents were purebloods. The fact they abandoned their son when they learned the news they’d either been young and knew they could have another kid or Greyback was the second born, and not as important as an heir. 

Greyback grunted affirmative, his watching the mixture of werewolves and vampires and an incubus (he could smell it on him, even if he couldn’t see his true form, the shimmer of glamour charms could be seen gleaming though) take up hiding places that even he found difficult to see. Back then just a few years after he’d been turned, he’d made it his mission to turn as many kids as possible, raise them away from their families, giving him a family at the same time as getting a large group in order to take over the magical world. Let Lycans take over, make them the superior species for once instead of spat on and hated for something beyond their control. He’d been too short sighted; Potter didn’t just have werewolves, but vampires, wizards, and an assortment of other creatures that the magical world loathed. Everything the magical world condemned went to him for a better life, he couldn’t help but wonder what Potters end goal was, he had a feeling it was big, something similar like he wanted. 

It was what had helped his decision to stay, despite every instinct he had screaming at him for doing so. He was an Alpha; he wasn’t born to take orders from others. Yet he had to give his son the best possible chance of surviving. He’d lost his son once, and nearly again a few days ago, he refused to let Voldemort get his hands on him again. Aaron was still traumatised by what happened; having to change all the time without his pack…it had done untold damage. 

Despite his turbulent thoughts, Greyback’s blue eyes continued to scan his surroundings like a predator he was. He wasn’t sure how long it had been, but considering daylight was beginning to fade into darkness, he’d say it had been at least two hours since they Apparated into the area. Perhaps they had been wrong all along, maybe the Death Eaters had given up and gone back to the Dark Lord to give him the bad news and they were currently suffering? While the thought of them suffering was pleasant enough, he wanted them dead. 

“It’s been over two hours, I don’t think they’re going to show,” Alan whispered quietly under his breath, not wishing to give away their position, added to the fact he knew his whisper would be heard by everyone anyway. He non-verbally cast a hearing spell so he could pick up the others if they replied. 

“It seems to be that way,” Harry admitted darkly, he hated when he was wrong, and it didn’t happen very often. “We wait a while longer, if they don’t show up we leave.” he didn’t have to worry that the warehouse was being invaded when he wasn’t there, the second the wards were so much as tampered with slightly it would go on lockdown, giving him more than enough time to get there and lay hell on anyone that was stupid enough to try and get passed his wards. He hadn’t kept his people safe thus far by being an idiot about it. 

“Yeah well I need to pee,” Brecon added to the conversation sounding extremely disgusted at having to admit it to everyone. He was a wizard damn it not a vampire, he actually had bodily functions that hadn’t ceased thank you very much. And werewolves could hold their bladders up to ten hours or more even while drinking, it was bloody ridiculous. 

“Alan go with him, watch his back,” they were always paired up; he never let anyone go anywhere alone just in case. 

“Alright,” Alan said immediately, easing out of his crouch sighing in relief, he’d been there for hours and his muscles protested heavily at the movement. Yet the relief that followed afterwards was more than worth it as both of them headed towards the a more wooded area, to give Beacon more ‘privacy’ if it could be called that no matter how far he went the others would be able to hear it and worse smell it. 

“This is pointless, we should just bring the fight to them, if they’re still out there, idiots,” Rick said getting deeply impatient. 

“That is what gets people killed,” Harry warned. “Going in half cocked, have patience. If we don’t get them tonight there will be other opportunities I’m sure.” he was annoyed himself, but he didn’t let it get the better of him. 

“Are we actively looking for them then?” May asked speaking for the first time, her voice sounding further down from the others. 

“Yes, if the opportunity comes by,” Harry said, smirking wryly when he could smell the excitement of the hunt and thrill going through his people. They always got like that when the got to go out and stalk preys, which was what they were when Harry demanded them brought to him or killed. Only those that went rouge, drew attention to the supernatural, or did something to one of his own. 

Rick smirked, the hunt for Pettigrew had been lacking any satisfaction, he hadn’t put up much of a fight, just tried to turn tail and run literally as he had been a rat at the time. Instead Black, Lupin and Severus had gotten all the fun with the disgusting thing.   
Those Death Eaters were meant to be good, if he couldn’t get a fight tonight at least he knew he would get one sooner or later. Harry was stepping up his game, Merlin he couldn’t wait to see the end results; it was going to be absolutely amazing. 

“Incoming,” Jack said tensely seeing Greyback signal them, he sniffed the air, sensing magic in it, they were there, they must have been too far away for them to hear the Apparation if they did. 

“Broomsticks,” Severus stated sharply, looking up and seeing shapes in the sky. 

With that they fight was on, the simmering of the wards Dale was putting up clogged the air, as Harry’s people shot up spells into the air, dislodging them from their brooms. Severus and Harry worked back to back; trying to get the rest of them, but on a broomstick against a spell that only went in one direction wasn’t easy. The others were taking care of those on the ground from what he could hear but he wasn’t paying much attention. 

“Fire?” Severus suggested it was quite possibly the only thing that would get them to dismount. 

“Risky,” Harry admitted, “Too many of us could get hurt in the process,” Wandlessly firing up six beams at the riders, only successfully getting one. 

“Not if they were out of the area,” Severus admitted, firing three spells in rapid succession without needing to breathe it made him faster, more lethal. Not that there was anything really lethal about stunning spells, Harry wanted Carrow brought back alive - with their robes and masks on it wasn’t easy to distinguish which one was which. So until Carrow was captured they were best to stick to non-lethal spells. 

“GET BACK!” Harry shouted, obviously those in the air didn’t know what they were doing, since they were still circling them, firing their own spells which they were all able to get out of the way. Rick was right they were idiots, they were going after werewolves and they didn’t think to cast a spell that let them hear better? It was one of the first spells he made sure his people knew, well the wizards, witches and other creatures without superior hearing anyway. 

“We can’t,” Rick replied, before firing off a spell, jumping over the one that had been aimed at him, revelling in the rush. He wasn’t the only one fighting, Brecon was fighting another Death Eater viciously six feet from them, and if he tried to run it would kill him. 

“Incendio! Incendio! Incendio!” Harry cast a less lethal fire spell, aiming for the broomsticks, smirking viciously when one hit the broom tail and had it in flames, try as they might to put it out, it failed causing the broom to malfunction. 

“How is that possible!” cried the Death Eater before screaming as he plummeted to earth, smashing against a tree before gravity took hold and he was falling the rest of the way down. Landing with an agonising crunch as his tailbone shattered upon contact with the ground, the pain was dilapidating causing Rabastan Lestrange to curl up as pain coursed through him. 

The rest of the Death Eaters seemed to realize how vulnerable they were in the sky and quickly began dismounting and attacking everyone using lethal spell after spell. 

“FIENDFYRE!” spat out Rodolphus and Amycus Carrow as one, determined to make the vampires pay for killing one of their own and hurting their friend. They were aiming at Severus and Rick, who were currently fighting Dolohov and Travers backs turned to the fire spell. Which was lethal to them, hell fire was lethal to all things that moved. 

Rick turned marginally, his eyes wide in fear as the fire came ever looming closer, he knew he wouldn’t even raise his wand and get out water or air spell before it would consume him. 

Harry roared in anger, his hand out, unleashing the full extent of his magic, the blasting wave had absolutely everyone blown off their feet. A large shield of water appeared in front of all his people, fighting with the fire, putting it out bit by bit until nothing but steam remained behind. The blast had utterly destroyed Lestrange and Carrows wands. 

Severus turned to stare at Harry completely stunned, he didn’t even think the Dark Lord was as powerful as him. Never once had the Dark Lord’s explosive magic rendered absolutely everyone within a certain radius off their feet by the blast. “AVADA KEDAVRA!” Severus snapped out pointing his wand at Travers causing the wizard who had just started standing up regaining his bearings, he toppled over, his head smashing against the earth, and he never moved again. 

Rick sped over to Amycus Carrow and had the bastard on his knees, clutching his throat dangerous close to choking him or draining him of life. He’s almost killed him, he had never felt that much fear before and if he was honest it had left him shaken. His only saving grace was the rest of them felt the same thing. Snarling at his throat the predator in him well and truly woken. 

“Well, we won,” Brecon said panting outrageously, out of breath due to the mad sprint back when they heard the commotion and dodging spells. 

“Dale did the wards hold?” Harry commanded not even able to sense anything due to his immense use of Wandless magic to save his people and mate. He’d never felt such fear before in his life when that disgusting scum had cast that spell, he never led with emotions, ever. Yet tonight he had, his mate was making him vulnerable and he didn’t even know it, he wished he could just board that piece of himself up and forget about it, but he couldn’t, he didn’t want to spend eternity alone. 

“Yes sir,” Dale said quietly, still stunned by the blast. 

“Take them all back with us, burn the dead bodies, put those who survived in the cells, Carrow however, put him in the pit.” Harry demanded his green eyes flashing mercilessly. “GO!” he barked impatiently, the spells were swiftly removed after that, and they all began to Apparate away from the area, Harry as always waiting until his people were all away before he too Apparated, having to delve into his reserves. 

“The pit?” Severus queried as soon as they returned to camp. Everyone else had followed, those there relaxed and sighed in relief at seeing them all alive and well, well most of them since not everyone had returned yet. A few were already demanding the story and Wyatt was all to happy to share it with smugness. 

“Exactly what it suggests, a whole in the ground imbued with powerful spells, littered with creatures at the bottom,” Rick replied already on the move.

“Creatures?” Severus wondered if he even wanted to know. He idly noticed that Rick was moving and began to move with him, wanting further answers and Rick so far had always answered him truthfully and frankly. 

Rick nodded as he dragged the still conscious terrified wizard over to the pit, and drew back he gate magically then shoved the wizard in. There were poles stuck out in various parts of the pit, they usually sat on them in a bid to get away from the snakes that were constantly lunging and biting them. Closing the gate he watched Carrow for a few moments in satisfaction. 

“Snakes, mostly, their bites aren’t venomous but they don’t need to know that,” Rick informed him before he stepped away, he needed to be on his own for a while, that close call…had left him shaken so it was little wonder he wanted some ‘me time’ he never regretted his decision to join Harry, never would, even if it cost him his life. 

Severus peered down himself, it was so dark even he had trouble seeing down there properly, but he could make the outline of Carrow desperately clawing at the stone walls, scrambling to get away from the shadows he knew were snakes now. He’d never noticed that before, he’d come here how many times now? Then again he hadn’t come to this part; he usually went to the field or the warehouse itself. He wondered where the cells were, listening intently, no he couldn’t hear them, silencing spells? Gazing around shrewdly, well there were a few places the cells could be, two different outer buildings that weren’t werewolf made homes. He summarised he would find out sooner or later. 

He did notice that Harry wasn’t there, if he had used as much magic has he suspected, he would have gone home, which was Potter Manor. He Apparated himself back there as well, just to test his theory on whether he knew Harry well enough of not. The last thing he noticed before he did was Reg running up to Jack, the young one was truly attached to the Alpha. A smirk appeared on his face, he could smell him, he was in his study drinking a goblet of blood, and he certainly hadn’t wasted any time. 

“Are you just going to stand there or join me?” Harry said coolly his voice heard clearly. 

Severus needed no other prompting in joining him for some blood.


	37. Chapter 37

The Leader

Chapter 37

Severus didn't hesitate to open the door and enter Harry's study, which he had only been in once before. There was a very familiar desk situated nearby, it was the very same one they'd seen in Burke Manor, Kai's home. Harry was sat at the chair, near the drawers instead of at the centre of it. The goblet of blood was right next to his elbow, half drank already. Severus walked over, grabbing the chair and sitting across from his fellow vampire. He often wondered why he was so drawn to him, was it the fact Harry had turned him? Or perhaps it was curiosity; he wanted desperately to know everything he could about this side. Not that it mattered much, since he had pretty much agreed this side was the best for him. The others were pretty dangerous for his health. Not that he was required to be here anymore, since he was literally free of all shackles, Dumbledore wouldn't dare accuse him of being on Voldemort's side, so the only worry he had was Voldemort but bit by bit his side was being utterly destroyed.

"Does anyone know just how powerful you are?" Severus asked his voice deceptively mild as if he wasn't eager for an answer. Even during the battle at the Ministry he hadn't felt that kind of magic, and he'd been duelling Voldemort for Merlin's sake. He was still reeling over his magical prowess; he'd never experienced anything like it before in his life.

Harry arched an eyebrow at that, "Meaning?" he enquired, he'd obviously impressed Severus if he was actually feeling the need to bring it up and it filled him with a sense of superior satisfaction and smugness. He just wished his mate would get a clue and realize they were actually in fact mates. He didn't believe in destiny and all that, but he did want someone in his life, and hopefully Severus would want him in turn.

"Have you ever released the full extent of your powers in front of anyone?" Severus elaborated, blinking when Dobby handed him a goblet of blood before disappearing. Turning his attention back to Harry, which was quite difficult, since he wanted to devour the contents of his goblet. How did Harry manage to sit and have a conversation without doing exactly the same thing he wanted to?

"Other than today? No," Harry replied evenly, people tended to get intimidated by his magic, and for most part what he revealed did intimidate them - and he was satisfied with that but no, he'd never fully unleashed it, he'd never had a reason to until today. The explosion he'd caused had quite frankly surprised him too, but that surprise was buried under the fear for both his long time friend, Rick, and his mate who had both been in extreme danger by the idiotic Death Eaters.

"I didn't think so," Severus replied, giving in to the urge to drink, which he did, until there was nothing left in the goblet but dregs. The feeling of warmth enveloped him, but it wasn't the same rush you get from drinking from a human, he realized. Not that the goblet had animal blood, it was human, it must be the thrill of the feed or the hunt that caused the full heightened rush he'd experienced in the past while hunting with Harry. It was definitely disappointing, and he couldn't help but wonder why Harry didn't hunt more often. A shiver ran through him, just remembering what happened afterwards, he hated how his body wanted more while his mind protested to the idea. Mostly because of his age and the fact he didn't think Harry would want something permanent and he didn't want to risk his heart for anything less than being someone's fully.

"You don't approve?" Harry asked wryly.

"Actually it's exactly what I would have expected from you," Severus corrected his assumption, "Watching you as I have, I believe there is no other person out there matched for your Slytherin intellect and cunning. Even the so called heir of Slytherin is nothing when it comes to you and the plans you've had in motion for the past decade."

"Don't underestimate him, he did go down the legal route you know," Harry shook his head, picking up his goblet and drinking, swirling it around in his hand as he continued to talk. "He actually tried to make it work, although I have no doubt behind closed doors he was the same as ever but the public persona? He was extremely charming but not enough, Dumbledore blocked each and every turn he made. Making it impossible for him to get anywhere, probably making a few more Horcruxes in the process and losing his sanity along the way. If he hadn't, I have little doubt he would have made it work sooner or later."

Severus' eyes widened at Harry's statement, "You honestly believe that?"

"You tell me, he got three generations of wizards to follow him, he must still have that charisma admittedly without the looks it's lessened." Harry replied, "Don't get me wrong, I don't like him, but I can admire his tenacity, as deluded as it was. Only fools don't give his enemy the respect he deserves… and I believe in knowing my enemy."

Severus grudgingly nodded his head. "Why didn't you give it all you had at the Ministry? A single blast like that…it could have potentially been all you needed to defeat him." Severus hedged along, wanting to know Harry, to understand him properly.

"He cannot be defeated, Severus, not while his Horcruxes remain out there, when I do finally defeat him I want it to be permanent." Harry said, before quoting his favourite author, "If your enemy is secure at all points, be prepared for him. If he is in superior strength, evade him. If your opponent is temperamental, seek to irritate him. Pretend to be weak, that he may grow arrogant. If he is taking his ease, give him no rest. If his forces are united, separate them. Attack him where he is unprepared, appear where you are not expected."

"Sun Tzu," Severus murmured, "Not many wizards have read the Art or War, in fact until now I've never interacted with anyone who has." that was why Harry hadn't unleashed the true extent of his powers, he was not only immortal until the Horcruxes were destroyed, Harry was making him feel superior in strength, he had also irritated him he remembered, he definitely hadn't pretended to be weak, but considering Harry had people of his own within the Ministry it was probably not something he would do.

"I was really young when I saw Kai reading it, didn't truly understand everything that was said within, but he was patient, explained everything to me, in ways that I would understand at the time, I've read it seven times since, despite the fact I could probably read it in my sleep, there's just something soothing about it." Harry replied, not the words, at least he didn't think so, but rather part of Kai was still with him when he read it.

"When you were still human?" Severus questioned.

"We are still human," Harry quickly corrected him, "We still see, sense, feel and love that is what humanity is, and we're just different now, stronger, even if the world considers us predators."

"We are," Severus stated, but he understood where Harry was coming from.

"Yes, only because we are stronger than them, and that our diet is different, but yes, it was before I was turned." Harry answered his previous question. The first thing he wanted to do was get rid of that damn creature registration form, he was tired of the bad name they all got due to some people's actions, like Greyback but that had only happened because of the damn legislations the Ministry put forth in the first place - he did his homework on all people he interacted with. People might say he was a control freak, but in his opinion it was better safe than sorry.

"What do you plan on doing with them now?" Severus asked leaning back, his goblet on the desk forgotten. He wondered if Harry would tell him, he seemed to be in a chatty mood. It was unlike him, when he first came here he'd be lucky if he got anything out of him, now he was sharing things? He had a feeling that Harry didn't, not even now, so why him? And more importantly why did it make him feel so damn special? He felt wanted without anyone even trying to make him feel that way, and more importantly he felt wanted and welcome with absolutely everyone. They were like a mismatched family here, brother in arms, and he knew they'd be willing to put their lives on the line for each other.

Harry smirked, "What do you think?" wanting to know what Severus thought he would do.

"With you? I never know," Severus replied wryly, a smirk of his own gracing his now ageless features.

"I'm not that unpredictable," Harry replied, well maybe that wasn't true.

Severus just chuckled humouredly, knowing Harry knew he was being disingenuous.

"Amelia Bones got the Wizengamot to agree to the new prison," Harry finally said after a few moments of silence. "I've already given them the location, depending on how competent the wizards or witches they hire are, it could potentially be up and running within three months give or take." giving himself some leeway in case he was wrong on either end.

"You're just going to keep them here for three months?" Severus freely admitted he was surprised.

"The ones in the cells yes, but Carrow…will not survive to see the outside world again," Harry told him grimly, his eyes flashing in true anger. He would need to wait a few days before he approached the wizard to interrogate him otherwise he feared he would kill the wizard.

"Good," Severus stated, his own dark eyes darkening further a sign of his own fury, Carrow had almost killed him and Rick, who knows who else? "I only ask that I be there." knowing better than to demand, although lately he felt he'd get away with it.

"I have no doubt Rick will make the same request too," Harry revealed, sighing softly, the potion had finally settled his magical core; he was feeling more calm and centred now. "First I'll find out everything Voldemort is planning,"

"You like doing that, why?" Severus asked curiously.

"All warfare is based on deception, there is one thing I would never do that the book suggests," Harry said, giving Severus a knowing look. "I'm pretty sure you can figure out what."

"The use of double agents," Severus answered after a few moments of contemplation.

"There is always the chance of it coming back to bite you in the ass," Harry nodded, pride glimmering in his eyes, he understood. "I would never condemn any of my people to go through that, not even to win, especially when there are other ways in which to gain information, and know it's true."

"It would be impossible with your spell," Severus pointed out only slightly confused.

"I didn't always have that means of security," Harry revealed levelly, "I created it only a two years back."

"And what happened when you told them all they would need it on them?" Severus cocked his head just slightly, surprise flickering through him, he was genuinely enjoying this conversation. It was odd because Severus was a man of solitude, the longest he spoke to anyone was either forced conversations at Hogwarts when dealing with the school or real ones interacting with potion masters on the rare occasion he saw them.

"They trusted me, and I do reward that trust," Harry replied seriously, "I ensure they have no reason to doubt for a second that they made the wrong decision."

Dobby popped in interrupting them, "Mail for Master," he said, handing it over, hating interrupting him but Dobby had his orders, if he was in he was to get his mail immediately and he was a good House-elf, he did what he was told.

"Thank you, Dobby, go back to whatever it is that you were doing," Harry said, accepting the mail, rolling his eyes at the letter on the top of the bundle but making no move to read any. It was at the height of impoliteness to read when you had a guest, although Severus wasn't a guest, not anymore, he had been in the beginning though.

"She's stubborn I'll give her that," Harry grumbled under his breath, shaking his head, completely forgetting that Severus would be able to hear his words now.

"She? I doubt you're talking about Poppy or Amelia Bones, so the only other I can think of is Granger?" Severus guessed. He did wonder what she was saying to him though, and wondered if he honestly still didn't hold any feelings of fondness for his one time best friend, the three of them had been joined to the hip all year that year.

"Mmm," Harry made a noise of agreement, she kept begging for a chance to see him, anywhere he wanted at any time he liked. That he had been her best friend, how she had thought the worst for so many years, how she didn't understand why he hadn't responded to any of her letters in the past. That she just wanted to reconnect, get to know one another again, going on about her O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's scores, how the school had been, how things were in the magical world, talking about how the teachers had worried about him, managing to sound extremely condescending and too 'innocent' all in one go. "She's very good at trying to lay on the guilt, if I were a lesser man I would have probably fallen for it."

"She probably had Dumbledore looking over her shoulder helping her the entire time," Severus cautioned, now he was an expect at laying guilt on people, too good in fact that even he had been helpless in the face of it. Even knowing what Dumbledore was like about it he'd still felt very guilty over the things he had absolutely no control over.

"Perhaps," Harry murmured thoughtfully, "Not that it matters overly much, I'm just getting annoyed at the letters and ramblings." he had a much greater need and use of his time elsewhere, Granger was just an annoyance he didn't want to deal with, but unfortunately there was nothing he could do to stop her writing to him.

"How is it that Dumbledore didn't follow the letter?" Severus asked suddenly, frowning in contemplation.

"I have what you could call fail-safe's positioned over three miles on each side of the manor, it would be impossible to follow the owl, it would disappear from sight, sure they'd know the precautions but there is nothing they can do about it, they can't get through the wards to go with it unless they knew the address which of course they don't." Harry explained, "Even Gringotts doesn't hold the address anymore, only the name and its Unplottable, despite that I can still get mail, I tweaked the spells, nobody can get to the manor,"

"You left absolutely nothing to chance didn't you?" Severus said impressed.

"Kai was always stringent about security, he was always enforcing them, not that it helped in the end, and he used it all to hide me." Harry answered him honestly, "I got overly cautious through what happened to him and the natural inclination to have a secure area through Kai."

"Missing him isn't a weakness you know," Severus told him, his tone sympathetic.

"No, but it's pointless, it won't bring him back, I wish I could," Harry revealed, Kai was the only parental figure that had ever been in his life that he'd loved. Leaving the Dursley's had been one of the best decisions he'd ever made, followed by the fact he'd actually gone with Kai when he invited him to his home and out of the cold and rain.

-0 Flashback 0-

"What are you doing out at this time of night young one?" Kai asked, keeping his distance from the child not wishing to alarm him. It was dangerous out here at night, or anywhere actually, didn't anyone care about this boy? One look at him and he knew, he knew that there was nobody who would miss him. The perfect person many vampires would choose as their victim and they wouldn't leave him alive.

Harry froze, his green eyes going extremely large behind his rain splattered glasses, terrified despite the fact he hadn't said one word even slightly threatening. "Nothing," he managed to get out, he was a Gryffindor he was meant to be brave, but he was scared outside at night, and so hungry, as if to back him up his stomach rumbled loudly. Too young to know about vampires having never covered them during his first year at Hogwarts.

Crouching down, Kai stared at the boy, he was scared, "How far from home are you? It's too dark and dangerous to be out on your own at night." once again trying to be as soothing as possible and refrained from reaching out to touch him, not wishing to scare him away. All he could see was wide fearful green eyes, his hair was drenched and covering his head and all the way down to his glasses, causing tresses to hang over obstructing his view just slightly.

"I'll be fine," Harry said squaring his shoulders defiantly.

Kai smiled just a tad, he was trying to come across as defiant but all he saw was a scared child, shaking in cold and fear he'd bet. He barely looked a day over nine years of age, then he saw something poking out of the child's pocket, a wand, which confused him, this boy couldn't be eleven years old…surely? Either he had taken his parents wand or he was actually eleven. He wasn't sure which thought comforted him at the moment. He was dirty, wet, in clothes ten sizes too big for him and scared; nobody would be on the streets unless they had no choice especially not past midnight. He was obviously one of the many homeless children that roamed around, but he was a wizard, he should have a place to stay. "I can see that, where are your parents?" he asked the child, getting more and more concerned.

"Dead," Harry answered honestly, giving Kai a weird look, he was used to everyone already knowing that. His Aunt and Uncle told everyone that his parents were dead and they'd taken him in out of the goodness out of their hearts, and everyone in the magical world already did.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kai said honestly, but it still didn't answer all the burning questions he had.

"It happened a long time ago," Harry answered, wondering why he was even still there and talking to this stranger.

"And where are your guardians?" Kai asked, his brow furrowing when he smelt a fresh bout of fear followed by panic. Abuse, he automatically thought, there would be no other reason to fear them or be panicked by the thought of them. Anger stirred in his still heart, he definitely needed to get the child off the streets before anyone harmed him.

"I won't go back!" Harry stepped back, he absolutely refused.

"Alright," Kai said in agreement, calming him somewhat, especially when he didn't try to grab him and let him be. "My name is Kai, what's your name?" trying to build trust between them, almost sighing in relief when the rain finally relented and stopped pouring down on the child.

Harry licked his lips, he was so thirsty, even rainwater was better than nothing, "Harry," he whispered, he hadn't spoken to anyone for days, and to hear such concern for him was…was nice.

"Just Harry?" Kai teased softly, still kneeling down so he was eyelevel with the child.

"Just Harry," Harry confirmed nodding resolutely. He didn't want anyone to know who he was just in case.

"Well, just Harry, it's nice to meet you," Kai told him, "I would like it if you came home with me, to get out of the cold and get something to eat and you're hungry."

"No!" Harry protested he wasn't stupid enough to go somewhere with a stranger. So he was somewhat taken aback by his reply.

"Alright, then I'll just follow you," Kai said as if it was a simple solution. "I don't want you to end up hurt, so I'll make sure you're safe this way."

"You can't follow me!" Harry protested again, backing away, with that he started walking, only to find Kai was doing as he'd said and following him. For some strange reason it didn't scare him, he wasn't afraid of Kai. "Stop it!" he complained, but he felt amused despite himself when he walked in silence almost blending in with the night.

"As I said, come with me and get warm, something to eat and somewhere to sleep for the night, or I'll follow you and make sure you're safe." Kai said once again, as they continued walking down the street.

"I don't want to, I don't know you," Harry argued, as his stomach grumbled at the mere mention of food.

"I still cant in all good conscience leave you on your own," the vampire stated, especially knowing others of his kind were out there nearby tonight. "It's dangerous out at night."

Harry stopped and hunched over, he was cold, exhausted, starving, tired and sore, and his feet were filled with blisters, red raw from all the walking and running he'd been doing lately. The prospect of sleeping indoors for just one night was tempting, and the food…the food was the biggest temptation of all. Cold he was used to, going without food also used too but this all consuming hunger…it wasn't a hunger he'd known before, the Dursley's starved him yes, but not to this extent he hadn't eaten anything substantial for a week. "I won't go back, I can't." Harry murmured quietly, his exhaustion getting the better off him.

"I won't make you," Kai promised, "You have my word." and he kept his promises. His heart hurting at the sound of such defeat on a child so young. He should be at home, sleeping, planning what he wanted to do during his summer holidays not out in the streets. He vowed to find out just exactly what those people had done to him, maybe make them pay.

"Just…just the one night," Harry decided.

And with those words, Harry's life changed forever, this time for the better as a whole new future unravelled before him in a single night.

-0 End Flashback 0-

"I know," Severus said solemnly, he could see just how much Harry missed his creator.

"There is a book I wish for you to read," Harry told Severus changing the subject. He wished so badly that Kai was still around, but he wasn't, he'd been taken from him before he got the chance to know just how much Harry loved him, how much his care had meant. He didn't want to risk anything happening to Severus before he realized what the hell was going on. He hoped that it was just ignorance that was stopping Severus and not the fact he actually knew about them being mates, he wasn't sure how he'd cope if that were the case.

Severus arched an eyebrow; "Yes?" it was more of a question than confirmation that he would in fact read it.

"Normally I wouldn't have a problem waiting, but I would rather not wait," Harry revealed finally standing up and moving over to the shelves that held his most valuable books whether in price or the place in his heart.

"And what are you waiting for?" Severus was extremely confused by this new topic of conversation, watching him browse and look for the book he wished him to read presumably.

"You'll see," Harry replied, removing the book from the shelf, it was a first edition, extremely old but very, very accurate, written by a fellow vampire back in the day. Turning back to him, Harry handed over the old faded book, which didn't have a title written over its bound form showing how old it truly was.

"Apparently," Severus replied sarcastically, causing Harry to smile wryly.

"I don't want to push you into anything, but the wait is killing me," Harry admitted, he just wanted to bend his mate over his desk and show him just how much pleasure he could give him. The first and only time they'd had sex was nowhere near enough to sustain him (torture him yes, sustain no). He would never cheat, and yes, he would consider it cheating, Severus was his mate, they were meant to be together. With his piece said, Harry left his study, paying no mind to the perplexed look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was thanks to Merlenyn that I got this chapter out :) she was able to stir up some ideas while I was stuck so thank you! :) soon Severus will be enlightened :D will he back away from Harry or will he actually embrace something he wants but is scared to let anyone in? Or will it take Harry a while longer to get through to his mate that he honestly wants him? hmm will Dumbledore go to the vampire sanctuary Harry created to try and get them to help him locate Harry? unaware that Harry is the head of them all? Or will dumbledore just get in touch with Harry himself via letter again? When will Dumbledore be taken out of the picture with the letters being enough to see him in azkaban? will Voldemort be defeated before Harry makes his move taking over while everyone is in upheaval or will the change over happen before either are taken out? will dumbledore realize what he's doing forcing Harry's hand early? R&R please


	38. Chapter 38

The Leader

Chapter 38

Severus closed the book, no longer feeling perplexed by Harry's insistence of him reading a book or the words afterwards. He had admittedly remained perplexed for a good while afterwards, until he actually got half way into the book. It wasn't one he had read, in fact there were chapters of information in it that he hadn't been familiar with and greatly appreciated learning. He'd assumed he knew everything about vampires, but this book had proven him wrong, judging by the author and the way the book was bound, it hadn't been released to the public but actually been put together solely by the author Dex Maddox and judging by the picture he had been or was a vampire. The name wasn't familiar to him, but he didn't claim to know every vampire in existence, in fact before he'd come here to spy he'd been familiar with only one, Sanguini, the Dark Lord had had vampires on his side in the last war, but he had never actually seen or interacted with them.

Vampires mated for life. They were drawn to a single person, whether they were yet a vampire or not.

Severus Apparated away unable to stay in Potter Manor, he needed a moment to think, so it surprised even him where his ultimate destination turned out to be. Who would have thought he'd come to the sanctuary? The guards glanced briefly at him, nodding in welcome before they returned to their duties, which was extremely dull but with so many of them it was easy to spread it out enough that you only had guard duty once a week. The duty was twelve hours long though, but it was no time at all when it came to vampires werewolves were a different matter altogether though. Inhaling sharply, he was able to pick up quite a few scents, which wasn't as easy as you'd assume. He had to spend more than a few moments with the person to memorise their scent and remember who it is.

Wandering through, past the warehouse, further along before turning the corner and making his way over to the pit, ignoring the other building for now. His sharp eyes focusing on the pit, he idly wondered if Azkaban was better or worse…the Dementors only bothered you three or four times a day, kept you weak, but the pit? It was cold, dark and filled with snakes that would make any grown wizard pee themselves in fear, biting at you, making you try and get to the highest point in the pit that had been probably specifically designed for this, just to get some rest - probably to fall back down then start it all over again. He could hear nothing so he assumed that there was some sort of silencing charms woven in too.

A smirk twitched at his lips as he observed the shadow moving around, although he really should call it more than a shadow since he could see Carrow's form, make out the clothes he was wearing, it was truly amazing to him, even now just how much his sight had improved. Expecting it and experiencing it was two different things, did Harry know they were mates before he turned him? Was that why he had tried to hard to find a solution? Damn it, he didn't want to think about this, its why he had come here, to distract himself but it wasn't working as well as he would like.

Pinching the bridge of his nose out of habit, he wondered if he could trust anything anymore, did the people here know? Was that why he felt accepted for the first time in his life? Was it feigned? He didn't like to think so, he got on rather well with a good few of the vampires here, he couldn't help but grimace in distaste, he couldn't avoid the subject, he knew he couldn't, didn't mean he wouldn't rather bury his head in the sand though, he had enjoyed his time here, and it would be difficult to leave. As strange as it sounded, he felt more at home here amongst the rag tag bunch than he'd felt since he was a child, his friendship with Lily which of course was different, Lily had such a sense of what was right and wrong, she definitely wouldn't have approved what her son was doing, he knew she hadn't approved of what he was doing.

"Do you know him?" Wyatt asked, joining Severus and peering down, he had good eyesight but it wasn't as good as the others, he was a hybrid, half-wizard/half-vampire. They hadn't really thought about it, but they were Severus' age, he's bound to know them, perhaps even be fond of some of them. Three sides he'd been on, hell he wasn't sure how he did it, he was bound to be fond of some of the people he'd interacted with, admittedly he tried to keep everyone at arms length, he could see that himself. "You are around their age aren't you?"

"We weren't exactly friends if that is what you mean, and yes we are the same age, I attended Hogwarts with them," Severus replied wryly, glancing over at Wyatt and Rick, who had wandered over, he could see in the distance that the werewolves were training, or rather fighting, play fighting, he noticed the new werewolf that the Alpha werewolf had mentioned before. Merlin he could see just how badly off they were, it was the same as Reg, and Reg wasn't fully recovered even now, but he looked ten times better than the newcomer. They were skin and bone, he was a mostly selfish bastard, but it made him sick to know that if it weren't for this place…these people might not even be alive; it was a harrowing reality that most werewolves don't survive their first transformation and if they did…each one had the chance to be fatal. Especially when they had no home, no shelter, and no food, sick and weak as they got…in the end their hearts gave out. How many people had this place saved from such deaths? Was it what Harry had truly wanted to begin with? A safe place? Harry certainly hadn't lied to him about much so why would he lie about something like that? It just seemed such a stupid lie but if he wanted everyone onside that was the best way to accomplish it, still he'd seen the look in his eyes when he spoke about Kai, how he'd been taken in, perhaps there was a truth to it, two birds one stone kind of truth?

"You were with them for the longest time, you are inclined towards the dark, your magic doesn't lie, so you must have felt as if that was your real side," Wyatt pointed out, removing his wand he conjured a few chairs, and sat down. He was bored of the usual conversation, so anything new was welcomed and a chat with Severus always proved to be enlightening or amusing.

"Just because my magic is dark, it didn't mean I could suddenly tolerate them," Severus pointed out frowning, "Even when I decided my side they were a little too bloodthirsty to me. It was some of the ideals they had that I believed mostly."

"Only some?" Rick enquired curiously, speaking for the first time. They were aware of Voldemort's beliefs, they'd known them long before Harry had came along and helped the people the Ministry was quick to call 'creatures'. During the first war there had been vampires and werewolves who had gladly joined Voldemort, in a desperate bid for freedom, but it had backfired - big time. Instead they'd been hunted down and prosecuted ten times more fiercely than before, nobody had escaped their wrath. Frankly Harry putting people in high ranking positions couldn't have come at a better time, it was far from over but it was much better than it had been in decades. Helped along by the fact no vampire had joined Voldemort this time around, with the obvious exception of Callahan and his newly turned chides. He had been dealt with before he could even think of disgracing the vampire race. Even the werewolves weren't on his side anymore; there was hope for them all yet.

"Yes, I ignored the ones that weren't logically something I'd believe." Severus explained taking a seat, listening to the hissing of the snakes, finding it somewhat soothing.

"And those were?" Wyatt asked his blue eyes peering into Severus' and somehow looking innocent despite the fact there was no way Wyatt was anywhere near innocent.

"The stupid ideologies that Muggle-born's steal magic I suspect," Rick replied instead of Severus, it was definitely one of the most idiotic belief held by the Death Eaters. They were more than aware that there was no such thing as Muggle-born; they were just descendants of squibs who had regained their lost heritage, the lost magic.

"There is that, and the fact they believe they don't deserve to live," Severus replied, did they honestly like talking to him? He was beginning to feel very conflicted. "A very good friend tried to get me to see the path I was going down. Not that it would have mattered in the long run, I believe even if I hadn't joined she would have found another reason, perhaps my own convictions." Lily hadn't liked his so called friends, his dark inclinations; nothing would have saved their friendship it had taken a long time to accept it. He liked to think they could have remained friends though; it was easier to blame his own words and James Potter than to face the idea.

"I think we've all gone though something like that doesn't necessarily have to be a friend, it could be a lover, parent, and a child." Rick nodded solemnly. "There's been too much hate and wasted time over magic,"

"That I concede heavily." Severus nodded grimly, his brow still furrowed.

Rick watched Severus, worried about him, was what Carrow done still weighing heavily on him, waiting until Wyatt met his gaze, he tilted his head just slightly, telling the youngster (and he was a youngster compared to him) to make himself scarce. Wyatt immediately got the message, and smoothly stood up, "Best go relieve Raymond from duty, talk to you guys later." he said apologetically, before wandering away, glancing back only once.

"There's something weighing on your mind," Rick stated, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What makes you think that?" Severus enquired his face going completely blank.

Rick smirked, "You'd be surprised how many people come here when they're conflicted, and it's not always necessarily to talk to someone either. There's just something…safe about being here, some speculate its Harry's magic, others that it's because it's the first true safe harbour some have ever known."

Severus huffed out a sardonic laugh, "Perhaps both," he replied, not elaborating on what part of the statement he was referring to.

Rick nodded, respecting Severus' decision not to talk about it, he hadn't expected anything else, Severus was a closed off man.

"Did you…ever find your mate?" Severus asked after a few moments of silence.

Rick blinked in surprise, "Only six percent of the vampire population have been lucky to find their significant other," and he meant the actual complete population spread out all over the world. It was an extremely small amount, and those that did were extremely lucky and he did envy them. "As you can probably deduce from that small amount, it's exceedingly rare to find them."

"Even with such a large population here?" Severus asked shrewdly.

"There's actually three werewolf couples, but only one vampire couple who are mated." Rick explained, looking around, his eyes narrowed in concentration, "See the girl with the red hair? Beside Greyback? She's a Werewolf...That is Alison Morgan; her mate is one of the betas of the pack, Brian Mosey. The other two couples aren't here at the moment, Angel and David, as well as Paige and Samuel."

"And the others?" Severus prompted.

"Shade, you've met him, but you've probably not met his wife, Tia," Rick informed him, "Why do you ask?" had he found his mate? He sat up straighter, well he'd be damned, and it didn't take a genius to figure it out. They weren't just bloody attracted to each other they were drawn to one another! No wonder Harry had been distracted for days weeks ago, he'd figured it out as well. No, if Severus had just found out then the chances were Harry had gotten impatient and made sure Severus figured it out.

"You're actually surprised," Severus muttered feeling surprised himself. He had assumed they knew, but judging by the look on Rick's face he hadn't put it together until just now. Could he trust that the surprise was genuine? Merlin this was getting ridiculous his head was beginning to hurt. He didn't want to be so damn suspicious of everyone but it was ingrained. Of course it would rear its ugly head sooner or later go figure. It had kept him alive, this caution, and he couldn't discard it so easily.

"Of course I am!" Rick cried out, that is if he wasn't getting his cards crossed. Flicking his wand out he put a silencing bubble around them to ensure privacy. "You and Harry…you're mates?" he whispered very low so nobody else could hear what they were saying.

Severus nodded curtly, there was no denying it.

"There's nobody more deserving," Rick admitted, relaxing once again, Harry deserved this, he'd put everyone's needs before his own, for such a long time now, he deserved to work on his own life for a short while.

"You truly didn't know?" Severus asked, his gaze never wavering from Rick's.

"Vampire's can sense lies if they know what to look for, Severus, no I didn't know, nor did I even suspect, to think you were almost killed," Rick was aghast by the prospect. "You should thank Merlin and all other deities that you swore that unbreakable Vow." and yes he knew what had caused Harry to spare Severus, anything less he would have been dealt with the same as all others who trespass on their safe heaven especially to spy for Dumbledore of all things.

Severus' lips twitched back into a smirk, "I am not unaware of why I was spared," he stated dryly. So they truly hadn't known, it eased something in him considerably, by the sounds of it Rick approved, since when did the opinion of others matter so much to him? He was going soft; there was no other possible explanation.

"So why are you here?" Rick asked after a few minutes of quiet thoughtfulness. "Do you not believe he's a suitable match?"

"Try the other way around," Severus revealed in a moment of vulnerability, allowing someone in - letting them know who he truly was and that he wasn't completely closed off.

"So you don't believe you are?" Rick was genuinely taken aback. The more time he spent with Severus the more he was reminded of Shade, he was confident in his abilities but when it came to someone - in Shade's case his wife - they didn't believe they deserved their significant other. There was a side to them both that showed what they thought of themselves, and it wasn't what others saw or knew of them. Shade hadn't had the best of upbringings and he would bet Severus was the same.

Severus remained silent.

"It's not about believing whether you're good enough or not, all relationships take hard work just because you're mates it doesn't automatically mean you'll both be happy forever." Rick pointed out, "It merely means you're both compatible, the most suitable match mother magic could come up with. It's undeniable, you fit in so well because you share Harry's belief in a better world…because you are dark but don't want categorised as evil, and if I am right neither of you had a loving childhood…" and judging by the way Severus tensed up he had his answer. "You'll understand him better than most people here, hell Harry might not show it but he can be just as insecure as the rest of us, having someone at his back…will make things easier," most but not all, quite a lot of them had endured horrific childhoods that no child should ever have to suffer.

Severus gazed shrewdly at Rick, wondering if he was actually trying to tell him something.

"It really should be Harry you're having this conversation with," Rick admitted, "You have spoken to him haven't you?"

"No, not yet, the least he deserves is a conversation when I've got my mind around the prospect," Severus revealed honestly.

"What's to think about?" Rick enquired, sensing that Severus still needed to talk it through.

"Are you kidding? He's eighteen years old, I'm old enough to be his father," Severus protested, but it was half hearted.

"His father was two hundred years old," Rick pointed out, "He didn't know his biological father, and no offence he considered Kai his father it's who he means when he talks about him, and he's the only one he's ever known. He's been through more than most people, he's never been a child, Severus, although I have no doubt Kai tried in his own unique way to let him be one, he also realized Harry was in a world where he needed to grow up quickly." he might not have known much but he knew Kai better than anyone other than Harry, so his educated guesses were probably spot on. "Added to the fact twenty years will be nothing when you're both over a hundred years in mentality at least." their bodies would never age, they'd both be in those bodies for however long they were on this earth. Not that they were too young in looks, eighteen maybe nineteen years old they looked.

"Good point," Severus murmured.

"Go talk to him," Rick stated, trying to get the vampire to speak to his leader, it was the only way they would resolve this and do what they'd been dancing around for weeks and actually fuck each other into the middle of next week, that would take some of the pent up anger he was feeling at the Death Eaters away allowing him to interrogate them quicker. He wanted to see Carrow suffering more than just in the pit, which was no picnic itself he was just feeling very vindictive with the pathetic wizard who had almost killed him. He was pretty sure that Severus was feeling the same.

"I will," Severus replied honestly.

"Unless there's something else on your mind," Rick deduced shrewdly. "If it's not about his age…are you intimidated by his power?" Severus was no slouch.

"Not his magic," Severus replied slowly.

"Ah, you think the people here will give you a hard time?" Rick guessed, trying to figure out what Severus was trying to tell him. "Or do you just not want to deal with the problems that come with being the other half of a leader?"

How was it that Rick could see into the very heart of his fears? It was rather bothersome especially to him, who never wore his heart on his sleeve. Rick barely knew him, yet he was able to accurately guess what was wrong. "You're right, it's something I should be discussing with Harry." as much as he actually liked Rick he didn't want to discuss this with him, hell he didn't even want to talk to Harry about it, but he knew he had to. He wanted to know a few things himself, such as when Harry had figured it out and go from there. At least quite a few of his fears had been demolished, they weren't pretending to like him because he was Harry's mate, not that it would matter much…he wasn't the leader, Harry was he wouldn't have much of a say over anything.

Rick just withheld a smirk that had been his plan when he asked those specific questions - there was no way Severus would want to admit anything like that not to him - he certainly wouldn't if the situations had been reversed. "Let Harry know I plan to stay until Carrow has been dealt with."

Severus chuckled dryly, "He already knows."

"I'm not surprised," Rick murmured bemused. Harry knew them all well, him most of all seen as he had been friends of sorts with Harry before he became a leader to all these people.

"I'll see you," Severus nodded curtly thanking him for his advice, standing up, he Apparated away, returning to Potter Manor.

"Go get him," Rick said giving a small rare laugh, Kai would have been getting his kill over this, he would have liked Severus but given him a hard time nonetheless, Kai had the tendency to take any roles he had very seriously, he also had a bit of a mischievous side.

More change was on the horizon, and he had a feeling it was a good change.

Ruefully shaking his head, he stood up and left the pit, since he knew Harry wasn't going to be back within the next few hours he decided he'd go for a hunt, get blood into him, he was rather hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next chapter will be the one you've been waiting for since the first chapter :D it will only take me 39 chapters to get Sev and Harry together! but hey it's better than it being unrealistic right?! :P although i think i need to have more focus on the Ministry and Dumbledore since it's been on the backburner for a bit too long... i'm just not sure what I want Dumbledore's first move to be...if he knows Harry's a vampire he won't try to drug him so he'll try and get him onside i think...then there's the fact he'll be worried about Black revealing everything and Lupin too! hmm i wonder should I have Dumbledore track him down to the sanctuary? would you like to see a bit of the chapter dedicated to them and to see how they're getting along with the group? will Remus ever accept Greyback? R&R please


	39. Chapter 39

The Leader

Chapter 39

Harry sat in his study, a folder open but his eyes remained unseen, he had felt Severus leaving the manor and going to sanctuary. He tried to close off his feelings, but he wasn't quite as successful as he wished, as the hurt began to squeeze a hold of him. Merlin was he so dislikeable that Severus felt the need to leave when he found out that they were mates? Maybe Severus hadn't been ready for the information, he hadn't been able to wait, and it had backfired on him obviously. If Severus didn't want to be with him, he couldn't force it, and if he left he couldn't convince them they were a good match. Kai would be kicking his ass if he gave up without a fight, and he would be disgusted with himself too, but if someone just didn't care about you there was no way to change that.

He should be reading about the process of the prison from Bones and the updates from those in the Ministry as well as a detailed report from Bill Weasley regarding all activity on the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore. He couldn't help but scoff only Dumbledore would come up with such a name, it sounded like an award not a secret organization. It wasn't even that secret either, all sides knew about his so called Order, it was ridiculous really.

Sighing softly, he forced himself not to dwell on Severus, not until he could gather additional data. Opening the folder from Bones, he began to read the details, nodding in approval, the warding was going great, the people he had recommended were making greater progress than she'd anticipated. It was a company he had created actually, but under his pseudo name Darnell Raven Thorn, the Ministry probably had no idea they were actually hiring vampires to do the work with the obvious exception of Bones. The Ministry had offered them a mere pittance in comparison of what they should be making, but he'd known they wouldn't splash out the money to get it done - since quite a few of them didn't want the new place to be a prison. The joke was on them, Harry was also paying his own people double the amount of money in a bid to get it done quicker. It wasn't going to be easy to do either. They were changing the entire layout of the building, adding additional layers and securing it so nobody could get in or out once it was completed.

Those in the Ministry were still reeling by the attack, except more than suspected Death Eaters at this point. Apparently the Minister wanted to have him visit to repair the damages he'd done by being too hasty with him at the Wizengamot meeting. To try and get him onside, which explained the letter from the Ministry with the official seal on his desk amongst the other letters he'd yet to read. The paperwork was annoying but necessary, very necessary how can one expect to control things if they didn't learn and know all they could?

Placing the folder aside, he picked up the one from Bill, which was thankfully short and to the point, so much so it was almost curt but Bill knew him, had spent years here at the sanctuary building up a new family. One that definitely didn't include the rest of the Weasley's. Dumbledore it appeared was becoming increasingly agitated each day that went by, Bill presumed it was his inability to find him, that the Order was divided due to…affliction. Which was an affront to Harry, he didn't have an affliction thank you very much. Half were supportive and believed it wasn't his fault; he was just a child of circumstance. The other half abhor him, but realized they needed him, and was willing to 'compromise' as long as he did as he was told. He sneered at the thought, did the Order think him so desperate for acceptance that he would adhere to any rules they put down? There was absolutely no chance of that happening. Although it amused him deeply that they would assume him so complacent. They had seen what he was capable of, or rather a little of what he was capable of while fighting Voldemort, didn't they share a single brain cell between them?

The wards signalled Severus had returned, was his only warning, a seconds warning before the newly turned vampire was next to him.

"How long have you known?" Severus asked immediately as soon as he Apparated into the study, his tone blank as he regarded Harry, who was sitting with a goblet of blood on the table untouched reading from folders.

Harry turned to face Severus, surprised he had come back. "I'm going to assume you are taking about how long I've known we're potential mates?" hope began to trickle in but he refused to give into it.

Severus nodded curtly, yes it's exactly what he meant and Harry knew it too.

Harry leaned back, staring at Severus pensively, if he'd decided to go then there was no way he would be here looking for answers. "Sit down," he said making a gesture and the seat flew from the corner of the room to opposite him. Once Severus had sat down Harry began speaking. "I began to suspect while I was looking for ways to remove the Dark Mark from your forearm." Harry informed him evenly, "Every time I saw it, I had this urge to removed it by any means possible, seeing it on your skin made me extremely irrational perhaps even jealous. Not emotions I was experience to that degree and definitely not for no apparent reason, and I began investigating as to why I felt them in such a manner. I am not an emotional person unless pushed to the extreme as I'm sure you've noticed."

"You knew when we slept together?" Severus asked his tone inscrutable.

"Yes," Harry stated, wondering if that had been a mistake and if Severus felt as though his choices had been taken from him.

"And why didn't you explain when you found out?" Severus asked trying to rein in his terse tone.

"And make you feel as if you had no choice in the matter? You were and still are a chide, your senses haven't developed enough to know you had in fact met your mate. You aren't used to them to differentiate them, frankly, Severus; I wanted you to figure it out on your own. My own impatience may have jeopardised that." Harry replied.

"And sleeping together didn't activate something?" Severus pointed out cautiously.

"Activate something?" Harry asked slowly, "I probably should be offended by the implication but no, being mates isn't about bonding or anything activating. It's just an indication that two people are compatible, they can still walk away after all is said and done if they aren't happy. I've not seen it done, those who meet their mates seem extremely happy with their choices they aren't just mated either, they bonded, which is permanent." if Severus had read the book properly he would know that, indicating he was testing him or just trying to annoy him.

Silence reined in the room afterwards. Surprisingly considering the conversation the silence wasn't an uncomfortable one.

"You're obviously not against a sexual relationship, considering that when your inhibitions were lowered you were all too…enthusiastic." Harry settled for a word that could give it accuracy. "You are obviously conflicted about something, fishing for a reason to leave would be my guess?" judging by the way his left eye twitched just slightly let Harry know he was right in his assumptions.

"You're not just an every day vampire, there is no way this would be easy." Severus admitted he owed Harry that much didn't he? After all he'd done for him, spared him, given him his life back, bought him so much expensive equipment, let him into sanctuary, given him his freedom, and made sure he had everything he'd need like the Prince accounts to which he had been completely obvious about. He had ensured Dumbledore wouldn't and couldn't touch him.

"Are you trying to tell me you'd deny yourself a relationship based on what I want to do?" Harry couldn't hide his surprise no matter how much he tried. "Everything I've done, everything I want to do is endangering the chance of having a mate?" he knew he would never stop, he had come to far to pack it all in and just call it a day, it would hurt to see Severus leave but he couldn't stop his goals, he'd been doing this for so long and he was so close to the outcome he wanted, the one Kai had dreamed of happening. Was he missing something?

"You are smart, ruthlessly intelligent and powerful, you could have anyone you wanted! I am old enough to be your father for Merlin's sake." Severus snapped out.

"Hardly, my father was over two hundred years old," Harry said dryly, "It sounds to me like you're trying to come up with reasons we shouldn't be together."

Despite himself Severus' lips twitched, he had forgotten what Rick had said, apparently he was right.

"Severus, if you don't want a relationship then just say that, the excuses are quite frankly insulting to both of us." Harry stated sharply, "In my experience if you want to be with someone, then you be with them, through the good times and the bad times. You can't pick and choose, but when you pick it will be permanent." he didn't share, and he wasn't going to be played around, he wasn't going to go running to Severus if and when he decided to change his mind somewhere down the line. He had been celibate since he had found out Severus was his mate. It had felt wrong to engage in casual sexual encounters when he knew. Vampires were sexual creatures, very sexual, if Severus said no where would that leave them? Severus' senses weren't developed enough to notice, but he…would he always feel wrong when sleeping with others if his mate rejected him?

"They aren't excuses," Severus replied darkly, a frown marring his features.

"No?" Harry questioned, "I believe you are as smart as myself, and you've proven to be ruthless and powerful, perhaps not up to my speed but it isn't that far behind. If I didn't want you I would not have slept with you, what do you suggest I do? Court you? That is a way to prove that I am very serious about us, it will also give you additional time to see if this is what you want out of life." truthfully all he wanted to do was have Severus writhing under him, make him beg, make him realize that nobody else would ever be good enough.

"That is an extremely old practice," Severus muttered quietly, he was beginning to realize that Harry truly wanted him, that he would do anything to convince him he did. The courting would restrict any sexual contact until it was complete, Harry truly just wanted him and he couldn't understand why. He'd been thinking on things that made this wrong, without thinking on the good things that would come with it.

"Yes, it is," Harry said, "Something I hope to bring back; it would help partners decide on what they want before they commit to a bonding or marriage. Arranged marriages, are just barbaric, so I am hoping to replace them with courting process but it isn't on the top of my list." it could come later. Finding it easier to discuss business than it was to discuss the fact Severus wanted nothing to do with him. Standing up, he walked over to the door before giving Severus one last piece of advice, "Stop trying to punish yourself for something you did when you were a teenager. It isn't difficult Severus, if its something you want them grab it, if I learned anything from Kai is that life is unpredictable and always too short no matter how old you are." there was always something someone wanted to accomplish. With that Harry left, making his way down to his potions lab. Refraining from going back inside and showing Severus what he would be missing.

"How long have you known Harry?" Sirius asked Rick, sitting down next to him, his eyes staring intently, his desire for answers written all over his face. They were in sanctuary, they had helped him and Remus build a cabin on the property, which couldn't be seen from the front or back of the sanctuary, they were hidden by the trees, an added precaution or just something the werewolves liked, being one with nature and all that. They built mostly everything with wood, but had other things inside too; using what money they had to afford it. They were like one big family, and Sirius absolutely loved it, he was fitting in easier than Remus and that was saying something since Remus was amongst his own people well a lot of them were.

"A lot longer than you," Rick said dryly, still riding the high from consuming blood.

"What was he like when he was younger?" Sirius pressed on, his eyes unknowingly begging Rick for an answer, any answer.

Rick sighed but sat up straighter, "He's always been determined, strong willed, even before his father took him in."

"His father was James Potter, he's dead," Sirius blinked blankly.

Rick shook his head, "When he says father he means Kai, Kai is the vampire who took him in and protected him."

"Why would he do that? Why didn't he contact anyone in the magical world?" Sirius questioned.

"Because he didn't trust anyone in the magical world, after what you've been through recently surely you understand why he wouldn't want anyone contacted?" Rick pointed out shrewdly.

"What did they do to him?" Sirius dug for answers.

Rick gazed at Sirius incredulously, "Other than the fact they abandoned him with magic hating relatives and ignored his suffering? There are many other factors but surely that should be enough for you?"

"But the Dursley's were all he had, if Dumbledore manipulated everyone, it isn't really there fault," Sirius sighed, closing his eyes tiredly.

"Right and you don't blame the Aurors that came for you? The Ministry for NOT giving you a trial? For sending you to the depths of Azkaban and left you there to rot? You don't blame Dumbledore for not even asking why? Yes James and Lily died, but everyone else you knew just stood aside and let the travesty occur…tell me has anyone even been in touch with you now that you've been proven innocent?" Rick enquired, leaning over just slightly.

Sirius shifted uncomfortably, "Quite a few people," he admitted, seeing where Rick was coming from. "But Harry was eleven, I was a grown man, I just don't understand how he ended up with a vampire for a father…"

"He did what you did, only five years earlier," Rick replied.

"He ran away?" Sirius' heart sank, was it that bad that Harry had actually ran away onto the streets? Merlin he was a failure, a total an utter failure. "You knew I ran away? How did you get that information?" he was deeply uncomfortable with that, he didn't know Rick.

"Brecon is very good at retrieving all information Harry needs, some of it ends up getting around," Rick shrugged indifferently.

"Does he blame me for his life?" Sirius asked sombrely.

"Why would you think that?" Rick enquired, slightly amused.

"He hates me," Sirius admitted bluntly.

"Hardly, if he did you wouldn't be here," Rick chuckled dryly.

"He's barely spoken to me, I searched for him night and day after I got better from being in Azkaban…Remus knew years before I did…he knew about me he obviously didn't care…or just blamed me for everything." Sirius told him, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Ever thought it was because you were on opposite sides?" Rick informed him bluntly.

"He's family, my godson," Sirius protested profusely.

"Yes, you also abandoned your family for their values, and they weren't Death Eaters," Rick stated sharply, "Well at least not your parents." he amended.

Sirius grimaced, he felt like he was being punished for something he did when he was sixteen years old. "I would have stuck with Harry; he's my godson and my best friend's son,"

"Would you have?" Rick questioned seriously, plopping his legs up on the pool table, nobody was playing at the moment they were all doing their chores. "I mean honestly, would you have stuck with Harry seeing he was dark if you hadn't been betrayed by Dumbledore? We know from experience that the same couldn't be said of Remus Lupin. We gave him all the evidence he needed to see Dumbledore for what he was but Remus refused to believe him." he had gone crawling back to Dumbledore, refusing to believe what Harry had told him.

"Dumbledore's been like a grandfather figure for Remus, someone he looked up to for a long time." Sirius said, trying to get Rick to understand. "Remus was bitten when he was just four years old, just like that his life as he knew it was over, but Dumbledore gave him a reason for living, a whole new life he hadn't foreseen. He was allowed to attend Hogwarts, which admittedly came with its own problems but he was at Hogwarts he didn't care about anything else. He felt he owed Dumbledore everything, and Dumbledore used that, he got Remus to go on some really dangerous missions trying to get other werewolves to join his side."

"The only reason he wasn't killed was because Harry knew what Remus was doing and made sure he wasn't harmed. The other werewolf communities respect Harry, respect his power. They knew if anything happened to Remus they'd be killed. They might not have joined but they always said they would join forces if a need arose." Rick scoffed, honestly, how stupid were they that they didn't question why he'd never been hurt despite the fact the werewolves absolutely loathed Dumbledore and by extension Remus? There was only around nine werewolf communities/packs in the whole of the UK, eight if you didn't include there's. They ranged from five to a total of twenty-nine werewolves at last count. All rouge werewolves had been given a choice, fall in line, join a pack or die, Harry didn't want anything putting a bad name on werewolves or vampires. "Because believe me if it weren't for Harry he would have been killed. They all hate Dumbledore and Remus going there spouting for his caused made them hate him by extension too. He promised them for decades to make things better, and he never lived up to that, never made a single legislation to try."

"He always expressed a frustration in the lack of progress he made on legislations like that," Sirius grumbled under his breath, another lie apparently.

"Gullible fools," Rick snorted derisively. It wasn't difficult to get your hands on a copy of any legislations, anyone with a little bit of money and power could see it done.

Sirius stared pensively, it seemed as though Harry had been protecting them for far long than he anticipated. Did Remus even know what Harry had been doing for him? He shuddered at the prospect of Remus being torn apart by furious werewolves at the audacity of an outsider trying to get them to join Dumbledore, to join wizards, who they detested. He would have lost him years ago, over five years ago if Harry hadn't stepped in.

"You," Remus growled, coming across Greyback, his amber eyes flashing furiously. The only thing keeping him in check was the fact Greyback's child was there. No matter what he felt for Greyback, he would never risk injuring a child, and if he let himself go that was exactly what would happen.

"Take Aaron for something to eat," Fenrir demanded, his tone remained soft but the order was clear.

"But Alph-" Michael protested, his blue eyes filled with worry, he didn't want them getting thrown out if his alpha beat Lupin to a pulp.

"I do not want to repeat myself," Fenrir informed him, his gaze never wavering from Lupin's.

"Let's go get something to eat little Alpha," Linus said, picking the child up and tickling him mercilessly, causing him to shriek in laughter as he was carried away by the two betas. Successfully keeping him distracted by the tension brewing between his father, their alpha and the omega Lupin.

"You keep your disgust at our kind away from my son," Fenrir growled, his own blue eyes flashing in anger.

"It's not disgust at our kind, it's you that disgusts me," Remus spat bitterly.

"I bit you get over it," Fenrir scowled, "Stop acting as though you were the only one ever bitten." it was decades ago.

"I was four years old!" Remus howled out, his fists clenched as he bore holes into his creator.

"I was nine, I survived," Fenrir barked out baring his teeth ignoring the others that were milling around trying to eavesdrop on the conversation without being too obvious. "I did it without parents." he spat. "Or staying in a house acting like a wizard instead of a werewolf that you are!"

Remus roared in anger, his fist raised he ran at Fenrir and punched him in the face, due to his weakened state; Fenrir didn't exactly fall under the weight of his fist. It did however, triple his anger, as he used Fenrir's chest as a punching bag and pummelled into him, each grunt of pain causing him immense satisfaction.

Fenrir lost his own patience; he punched out at Remus with one meaty fist and had the man on his back. "Do not get up boy," Fenrir growled out, warning him, his eyes flashing wolfishly.

"You destroyed my life!" Remus shouted getting back to his feet despite Fenrir's warning and began to punch at him again. "FOR WHAT?"

Then they were all out brawling, kicking and punching at each other, no holds barred, they just vented their frustration on each other. Everyone watched not daring to cheer, they never fought like that, and as Jack said they saved it for the enemy. They'd known it would happen one day; there was just too much tension between them and not the good kind. They didn't interfere either, knowing that anger could be transferred to them within seconds. This was an alpha fighting, alphas wouldn't respond to betas or even omegas trying to stop this. If Jack tried to interfere it might cause another fight between them both of them battling for dominance…for the position.

Fenrir got a grip of Remus' neck, choking him, ignoring the hits that came his way, eventually they began to weaken as Remus began to grasp desperately at Fenrir's' hand trying to get in that much needed oxygen. Only when Remus was about to fall unconscious did Fenrir lit up, whether it was a conscious decision or not, nobody knew. Fenrir was straddling Remus, his neck in his grip, raising it slightly as he leaned over and growled. "I was eleven years old when your old man declared me a monster, outing me as a werewolf, said I was soulless, so yes I wanted revenge, I was a teenager, what I did was wrong but I don't regret it. Your old man was the leader of the hunters, but I'll bet your old man changed his tune when you became one of the very things he persecute and killed for being different. It kept werewolves safer, even at the expense of my own freedom. They used what I had done to you to make it seem as though I was biting and turning children for my own benefit. Like I was the only werewolf in existence! Unless it escaped your mind there was no Wolfsbane back then even if I had wanted to take the filthy poison, I had no control over my wolf any more than you did. When I did bite anyone I would make sure they were alright, I was an alpha it was my duty, if I needed to I'd take them with me kept them safe, showed them how to survive, showed them how to evade wizard hunters who would kill them before claiming they were being attacked."

Many werewolves winced, rubbing at different areas, some hidden some not, all bearing scars courtesy of the wizard hunters who hunted down werewolves and killed them, all outside the general knowledge the Ministry liked to portray. If they were 'caught' the ministry refused all knowledge with them, if they weren't they got paid to take care of the dangers to wizarding society. Many of them were victims themselves, it was part of the reason that they rarely left sanctuary and relished in the knowledge that they were safe - nothing was going to get through the wards, especially not hunters.

Remus was forced to listen as he gulped in much needed air panting in pain and exhaustion.

"I hope you got it out your system boy, because the next time I won't stop." Fenrir swore, before shoving his neck and head back down onto the grass before he stood up over Remus' crumbled form, still managing to look intimidating - or rather more intimidating bloody and beaten.

With that Fenrir walked away, his head held high, leaving behind a devastated and broken werewolf behind.

Remus stared at the sky, which was dark and cloudy, so nobody was surprised when it suddenly started to pour down with rain. It did cause everyone to scatter to get out of the sudden downpour - well not everyone. The rain hid Remus' tears as he lay there. He'd heard of hunters before, but he hadn't believed they were true, he assumed they were just scary stories spread to keep werewolves from doing anything stupid. He didn't want to believe Greyback when he said his father was the leader of a pack of hunters who tracked and killed werewolves down, it was just too terrible to contemplate. How many werewolves did his father kill? It would explain his parents first meeting which he had committed to memory. Why else would his father be in the woods? Other than if he was tracking down werewolves…had his mother known what his father did? Did she approve? Merlin his life and all he knew had been shattered…and the way Greyback had told him made it obvious that Greyback had known he didn't know, he could have told him spitefully at any time yet he hadn't…not until he'd pissed him off…perhaps he deserved it.

Did the others know? If they did why the hell would they give him the time of day? They knew now…would he be blamed for it all? Merlin he felt a hundred years old.

His life continued to go from bad to worse without reprieve.

"Remus! Remus!" Sirius shouted bolting over, skidding forward, causing the water to spray everywhere. "Oh Merlin, are you alright?" he asked in a panicked garbled voice, afraid to touch him, he was a bloody mess literally!

"No," Remus croaked in a broken voice.

"Hang on," Sirius said, conjuring a stretcher over Remus and levitating him, trying to get him back to their cabin as quickly as possible, getting him out of the rain so he could get him checked over. He thanked Merlin there was always potions lying around, so Remus wouldn't need to remain in pain until the injuries he'd sustained healed. "Why did you have to start with Greyback?" he groaned as he opened the door kicking it aside as he got Remus through the door. He would never win against Greyback he was so much stronger and more lethal than Remus. A sign of what a werewolf could become if they didn't use the published version of the Wolfsbane potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I had been hoping to get another section of Harry and Severus in there at the end! but it's too late and I want to get something put up today! Severus has never been one to make a rash decision anyway, so i guess it will be the next chapter and perhaps a few days later just the two of them, since I've managed to get the others in for once, maybe have Dumbledore in the next chapter but hopefully just a small portion, I just need to figure out what he would do...now that he knows Harry's a vampire whether his tactics would change or if he would get a vampire of his own onside to try and lure Harry in that way! R&R


	40. Chapter 40

The Leader

Chapter 40

When Harry heard what happened at sanctuary he was partly angry, exasperated and annoyed. He'd expected it really; it had only been a matter of time. There was too much anger between Lupin and Greyback, and to add to the fact he'd been beaten to a pulp Lupin had also been told something that had been kept from him by the light side for many years. The next morning he immediately Apparated to his sanctuary, making his way to the cabins, he knew which one Lupin was in, he had told them where to put him after all. He wasn't comfortable with pack life, and wouldn't do well sleeping with the others in the dens they made for themselves.

Giving the wooden door three loud thumps, he could smell both Lupin and Black were inside and awake judging by the faint noises he could hear. The cabins had been build by hand, by both vampires and werewolves, originally for those unaccustomed to pack life…or rather that's what they'd become, when more were built, the first two were built for those who were sick and injured. It had a basic layout, a bedroom, small living room, fireplace, kitchen, or rather a place for eating, but there was no cooker or appliances in the cabin to use, no that was available in the warehouse.

The door swung open, and Harry had to suppress the snort of amusement at the look of shocked surprise on Black's face. "Harry!" he said, standing there unsure of what to do. He didn't know his own godson, and honestly? Since meeting him he didn't know how to act around him.

"Are you going to invite me in or am I going to stand here with you gaping at me all night?" Harry stated, his stance screamed impatience.

"Um…er…come in," Sirius said blinking owlishly at Harry, standing aside to let the vampire in.

"Much obliged," Harry said his tone wryly, a small smile appearing on his face.

Harry moved into the cabin properly, observing Remus from where he was sitting in the 'kitchen' a cup of coffee in his hands. Wrapped in a blanket, his face wasn't a pretty sight, bruised in various degrees, his body was stiff and Harry had no doubt that it was just as bruised and battle sore. "I often wondered if you were truly a Gryffindor, you seemed to me more of a Ravenclaw, but after what I heard last night…I no longer hold any doubt that you are a Gryffindor. Charging in where even angels fear to tread. You couldn't have thought it would go any other way, you are weak, weaker than Reg I would say, and yet you thought for a second you'd get the better of Fenrir Greyback?"

"Leave him alone," Sirius snapped, defending his partner, although it had been a long, long time since they had done anything even remotely partner like. No they were more like friends trying to survive a war they were losing. Or had been in the Order…things were different now. He had no idea how different, but it definitely tipped the scales in the balance for this war.

"Sirius," Remus warned him, "Do not disrespect Harry, he's a leader, if anyone heard you he would have to act, and you wouldn't like the outcome do you understand? You aren't in school and it wouldn't just be detention you'd get."

"But…" Sirius felt hurt deep in the pit of his stomach, he had only been defending him, since Remus rarely defended himself.

"Even you probably thought the same thing, he's only saying the truth," Remus said in defeat, "You are safe here, please try to think before saying things like that in future." while he was proclaimed innocent, and that the public knew, Dumbledore would not give up, he was after them with a vengeance with only death for them in mind out of fear of what they knew - what they could reveal.

"You forget how everyone else would react against the disrespect against me," Harry added thoughtfully, leaning against the cabin wall curiously. "Have you taken something for the pain?" he'd learned his lesson, there was no need for him to remain in pain, it would likely be a lesson he would never forget due to the information divulged during their brief battle.

"No, and I don't intend to," Remus said bleakly, never once meeting Harry's gaze.

"Oh, stop feeling sorry for yourself," Harry scoffed, causing those defeated amber eyes to glance up at him. "You may well just cut your own nose of to spite your face."

"Did you know?" Remus asked, his eyes still staring at Harry, unconsciously begging for information.

"Do I know what exactly?" Harry asked smoothly, heavily suspecting what he was asking but he wasn't one for assuming anything.

"What my father did," Remus said, a grimace of pain flashing across his features.

"I don't think there are many who don't," Harry said bluntly, "Especially those who work within the Ministry, those tales are passed down to each new generation of Aurors, as if it was something to be proud of. So yes, I knew what your father had done; I knew before I even met you, many of the Lycans here were subjected to the hunter's cruelty, barely surviving by the skin of their teeth. They considered themselves the lucky ones, others weren't so fortunate to get away with their lives intact."

"Then why bring me here? Why force them to endure the knowledge that his son is here," Remus asked through gritted teeth, as pain and self-disgust became a little too much.

"You believe now that they hate you because of who your father is?" Harry stated, understanding dawning. He had no doubt the self sacrificing idiotic Gryffindor had plans to leave when he was sure Sirius wouldn't follow - he was an idiot. "Let me correct you on that front, their hatred stems from the fact you cosy up to Dumbledore despite the fact he has never lived up to his promises to make life easier for the Lycans. They hate you for the fact you continued to take the Wolfsbane potion despite the danger it posed to your health. And they hate you because you hate what you are, it offends them greatly, your father doesn't factor into it at all, all Lycans consider themselves kin. Then there is the fact you are weak, not in mind but body, even our youngest Lycan is stronger than you, Remus."

"But why try and bring Remus onside? I mean you didn't even try with me, which I understand but Remus isn't all that different from me." Sirius asked, finally sitting down, his mind whirling with this new information. He knew, Remus had told him as soon as he woke up, and Sirius hadn't been sure what to do, he'd never seen Remus so broken down before.

"Because I was a moronic idiot," Harry stated sharply to the surprise of both men. "I thought telling him would be a good thing, that he would actually think on his own two feet, join the other Lycans and become more than just a 'sickly wizard' and be a werewolf he could be proud of, I underestimated his lack of self-confidence, his utter belief in Dumbledore." which was what many thought of him as 'a sickly wizard' usually his employers.

"So it wasn't for a spy in the Order?" Sirius blurted out in surprise.

Harry scoffed, "Hardly," as if he would have needed him for anything, no he had simply extended a hand to a werewolf in need of a wake up call. "If he had agreed he would not have returned to the Order, he would have remained here, given sanctuary." plus he already had Bill for anything he required of the Order, which wasn't much they were all talk no action.

Sirius nodded, having no doubt that Harry was speaking the truth, he told you it without care whether you were offended or not.

"Know this, if you leave, then you leave, you will be on your own, I cant and wont risk my men to keep you safe if you are so insistent on doing something incredibly stupid." Harry was speaking to Remus here. "You aren't responsible or held so for what your father did not by the people here, the other packs will not harm you either, not without fear of retribution from me, but antagonise them then there truly will be nothing I can do for you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Remus asked, his tone cautious, suspecting there was more to it than what he said.

"Harry knew what you were doing for the order, he gave warning that they weren't to hurt you or face retribution," Sirius informed Remus, he himself had just been told the other day by Rick. "He knew they would sooner kill you than put up with you especially while you were trying to get them to join Dumbledore's cause."

Remus' heart sank, "You protected me even after I practically spat at your feet and called you a liar?" he guess he owed Harry more than he realized.

"I am not Voldemort or Dumbledore, as I have explained numerous times in the past," Harry stated sharply, when he put his mind to something he did it, what the other persons reactions to it was well it was their problem. No matter what Remus had done, he was a werewolf, a Lycan, and he deserved protection - especially as seeing he hadn't hurt anyone and only wanted to see what was best in everyone as nauseating as that was. Speaking of Dumbledore, he had somewhere else to be this morning, so he couldn't remain here. "Take the damn potion, do not wallow in self-pity, we all have family we would rather not acknowledge or admit being related to, I'm sure Black here has a list longer than both arms. You don't see him complaining about it now do you?"

"How did you know I wanted to leave?" Remus asked stiffly.

"Because all of you Gryffindors are easy to read, even easier to anticipate." Harry said wryly, "Go get both of you something to eat and the potions, maybe now you'll stop trying to fight Greyback like an impudent pup," with that Harry turned and left the small cabin, not seeing Remus flushing red in embarrassment at the fact it was a teenager saying such things to him and worse that it was true. Well except the pup part, he hadn't been a pup in a long, long time.

Harry made his way to the centre of his sanctuary in a few swift steps, taking no time at all due to the fact he was a vampire and speed was his friend. Without raising his voice, he called out the names of those he wanted here with him right now. They would know to come immediately; he did not call on the others often without cause.

"Rick, Josh, Brecon, Alan, Jessie, Howard, Rachel come here,"

It was breakfast so he wasn't surprised when most of them came out of the warehouse before he even finished calling the last name. "Brecon have someone take your watch, Josh inform Takumi continue the shift until you return and take over."

"I'll take Brecon's watch," Rachel informed them, the werewolf stepped forward, "That is if it wasn't me you were calling?" she turned to her leader awaiting confirmation. There was two Rachel's, her obviously and her friend, thankfully there wasn't anyone else with the same name or it would have gotten annoying fast.

"Take the watch," Harry stated, giving her a nod of thanks. Both of them were fighters, but there was no doubt Rachel number one (due to the fact she had come for sanctuary first - it was how he kept them divided in his mind) was faster and more lethal, but that was to be expected as she was a vampire.

"What's happening?" Jack asked, never demanding answers from Harry but asking was allowed of course.

"I am meeting Dumbledore in the Leaky Cauldron, I need you all to go there and take up vantage points, and I have no doubt Dumbledore will have Order members with him." Harry explained seriously, "If he tries anything do not do anything that will bring the Aurors down upon you, stunning spells only. Do not reveal yourself unless you must, by that I mean if things look dire. I do not want him to know just how many people I have in my corner, preferably have him none the wiser actually."

Rick held his tongue as everyone made their understanding of their Leader's orders clear. Each of them moved away to get ready for their journey to the Leaky Cauldron, and Brecon and Alan had already left. Once everyone had left, Rick wandered over to him. "I am not questioning your decision…but why are you meeting up with that old man? You know how tricky he is. If he's arranged a meeting then there is a reason, and something behind it."

"Actually I chose the meeting place and the time, he will get it in time to only gather a few of his followers and meet me, and there is nothing he could hope to arrange before hand. Either way I will remain cautious, and I do have you at my back don't I?" Harry said seriously, "I do not do this lightly, believe me, I have taken all necessary precautions." Harry thumped Rick's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"What times the meeting?" Jack asked watching two of his comrades give Harry a nod, before they Apparated away as well.

"Ten minutes," Harry informed him, glancing at his watch, well less than that now.

"Am I to go with you or will I join the others?" Rick asked, just as the sound of Apparation caused them to look up. They weren't alarmed, if it had been someone not part of the group the wards would trap them, and then sound an alarm letting everyone go into battle mode.

Rachel and Josh nodded to Harry and joined the others in Apparating to the Leaky Cauldron.

Severus' eyes narrowed seeing this and knew immediately something was going on. The urge to demand answers from Harry was extremely strong but he also knew it would be a bad idea. "What's happened?" and the amount of worry squirming in his gut over the people here surprised him immensely. "Nobody is hurt, are they?"

"No, do not worry," Harry said, not surprised by Severus' worry, when he gave himself to a cause or person he gave it completely. Just like he had with Voldemort until he threatened the one person he cared more about than his own life. Then he had proceeded to do the same with Dumbledore until the old man decided Severus was useless. "Just preventive measures I've put in place for a meeting I have with Dumbledore." he truly would be perfect at his side, who better than someone who would lead, care and ease the burden?

"Please tell me you set it up?" Severus sighed; it had to be Dumbledore of all people.

"Do you think I was born yesterday? I know exactly what Dumbledore is capable of, the chances of him trying anything are low at the moment, and he needs me too much." Harry said dryly, that was twice now that others were showing concern over his meeting with Dumbledore. "Have you forgotten I outmatch Dumbledore both in powers and speed?" he was beginning to feel extremely insulted now, or would if he knew they weren't just concerned. They knew his anger at Dumbledore was intense, but he was old enough to know better than to try anything in public - his entire plan would crumble if he did.

"I know you do, but Dumbledore rarely plays fair, the downside is that he knows you are a vampire, knows your weaknesses," Severus informed him, "Our weaknesses,"

"It's curious isn't it…" Rick said something dawning on him, "I mean he knows you're alive, why hasn't he made contact? It's clear that you're with Harry…and you could have potentially told him every dirty little secret he knows."

"He will assume we cannot stand each other," Severus replied immediately, "The first time we met…left a lot to be desired, I had a pretence to keep while at Hogwarts. He will believe that history will prevent Harry from trusting me and at the meeting even if he observes it from someone's mind or a pensive it gives nothing away."

Harry snorted a little at the word 'pretence' no Severus' hatred of him had been very real, passed on from father to son. He held no grudge; he hadn't been there long enough really. His mind drifting to the second time they'd met after an extended period of time, the duel then Severus kneeling before his feet, glaring defiantly. He certainly hadn't seen it coming, but nonetheless he was glad things had worked out. The vow, his appearance here, being turned, it was as though it was meant to be, and he wasn't one to believe in things like that - he made his own fate.

Rick made a thoughtful noise at the back of his throat, with a nod to both men he Apparated away, knowing it would be Severus who entered with Harry. He wasn't stupid, Severus would argue it until he got his way, that or Harry would be glad for his assistance. Judging by the way they were behaving, they hadn't resolved everything yet, but that wasn't a surprise both of them was stubborn to the core. Although Severus' worries were somewhat legitimate if only to the vampire himself, one couldn't easily discard their own feelings, but hopefully he would realize they were moot.

"Can I help you?" Tom asked, gazing at the vampire.

"A glass," Rick stated the wizard would know what he wanted, he noticed the others were hiding under cloaks to obscure their nature; too many vampires suddenly in the one room would make Dumbledore realize something was amiss after all. They also had bottles of Butterbeer they were pretending to drink while they waited. He could smell the anticipation in the room.

Handing over the right amount of sickles, he accepted the glass of blood, peacock by the smell of it. Glancing around he found a good spot and wandered over, sliding into the booth, mostly in the shadow but not too obvious about it that anyone would become concerned. It was mostly quiet, not too many people there, just a few wizards at the front of the bar eating their breakfast presumably before departing for work at the Ministry judging by their clothes. There wasn't a single Order member there, not that he could see.

Absently sipping at the glass, it was absolutely awful drinking blood that had been chilled for days, especially considering his diet was usually fresh blood that was still pumping through the veins of some unsuspecting Muggle. He adhered to Harry's rules, and gladly, he took his fill and left them alive…even if some didn't deserve it. Even heating it now would do no good, grimacing a little, he decided against drinking any more of it, instead he just swirled it around in his glass waiting impatiently now for this to be over and for Harry to get back to the safety of either Potter manor or the base.

He did notice the time, neither Dumbledore nor Harry were there yet, and it was the allotted time Harry had said. Unless…just as he thought it, Dumbledore did indeed make a dramatic entrance into the Leaky Cauldron, looking around, his blue eyes flashing in confusion and irritation when he noticed that Harry wasn't there yet. Rick had to suppress his sardonic huff, he'd shown up late to a meeting in order to seem all powerful and dramatic, and Harry must have known. Dumbledore predictably wasn't alone, that was the confusing part, he had two young teens with him, while the girl had moderate powers (when compared to the magical cores he'd seen in his life) the boy was practically a squib, he had absolutely no flare at all around his magic, it was dull and practically lifeless.

"Where is he? I thought you said he'd be here," the boy, Rick observed, whined like a petulant child. Grimacing in disgust, this boy had to be at least seventeen years old, yet he was whining? A Weasley, Bill spoke about his so called family briefly, one was pride and vain, Percy, two were mischievous, the twins, one was proud and strong, Charlie, a girl, his sister who hew as most fond off, Ginevra, there was only one younger Weasley not mentioned, Ronald, this must be Bill's youngest brother. It clicked immediately, this boy was the same age as Harry, had been friends with him briefly, bloody hell, that made him nineteen years old, which made his words and whining even worse. It was hard to believe his Leader was ever friends with such a disgusting creature.

"Quiet now," Albus said soothingly, but underneath it held a note of warning, that probably went over Ron's head.

"Maybe he's just running late," Hermione said, trying to diffuse the tension she could sense in Dumbledore and stop her husband's mouth from running. "Should we get a seat before the bigger ones get taken?" there were only two tables big enough for at least four or five people.

Rick and the others felt Harry's presence outside the pub, judging by Dumbledore's straightening spine he too had felt the powerful shift in the air. The eyes remained clueless to the fact that he had felt it before, there was nothing but hope in those eyes no dawning realization. It didn't escape his notice that he refused to sit either, while this Ronald and the girl took a seat, gazing at their leader in confusion; they had no sense of self awareness if they couldn't sense the magic in the air.

When the door opened, the two teenagers weren't quite able to disguise their grimaces, and Rick wondered briefly if it was who Harry was with or the fact the pair of them were vampires. They definitely wouldn't do well in the new world once it was taken, and it would be, his leader had come too far to fail now of that he was certain.

"Ah, Harry my boy!" Albus called joyfully, not even pausing when he saw Severus with him, for that many would give him at least a minuscule of respect.

"That will be Lord Potter to you, and I am not your boy," Harry stated sharply, his voice loud and clear making no effort to talk quietly. He knew Dumbledore's game; he was trying to orchestrate this as a grand reunion between friends with Dumbledore being the benevolent old headmaster playing grandfather to the now 'found' Harry Potter.

"Told you, you now owe me ten galleons," Severus whispered, causing the others to suppress chuckles of amusement. In fact Howard was currently whispering the words that Severus had said to Alan and Brecon who didn't have the superior hearing all the others did.

Harry made no effort to hide his amusement, in fact he went far enough to remove the galleons from his pocket and hand them to Severus without preamble to Dumbledore who was watching them half cautious half curious.

"Shall we sit?" Albus suggested quickly recovering from the contentment he could see between both men and the fact Harry had publicly shot him down. He wasn't one to give up easily, he would have Harry onside, and the Order had already been warned against antagonising him including the two Weasley's at his side, the newlyweds. He did however have a burning curiosity as to how Severus had found Harry and his new…looks and his obvious turning. He honestly couldn't quite decide on what he wanted to ask first but Harry Potter was needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm I had to stop here, I'm not sure how I want the conversation to go, whether to have Dumbledore play it cool and try and manipulate Harry emotionally or try something outright...either way would work but I definitely look forward to writing it! :D would you like for Fred and George to corner Bill and realise what's going on and they demand to join? Or will their snooping get them killed? R&R please


	41. Chapter 41

The Leader

Chapter 41

Severus couldn't deny the simple pleasure he felt at being able to do something simple as win a bet with Harry was strangely liberating to say the least. He wasn't used to interacting with a lot of people, he was a secretive, abrasive wizard, and most people wouldn't take the time to see beyond the front he put on. Not that many got the opportunity due to the fact Severus had rarely left the safety of Hogwarts during his tenure of Hogwarts professor. Not because he was scared, but because Hogwarts had always been the only home he ever knew, more so after he became a professor and he didn't need to deal with being bullied. The only people he had ever left through his masks fully had been Lily, and her son in turn saw through them regardless of his abrasive nature. Although one could argue Harry had the capacity to be just as brusque as him.

Harry gestured for Dumbledore to sit, he wasn't going to sit before him, and he wondered if the old fool realized it was a sign that he didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. Judging by the twinkle dimming Harry was able to deduce that he had indeed worked it out. He refrained from sneering both at Dumbledore and the two with him. Honestly he wished he could say he was disappointed that Severus won the bet, but the truth is as soon as Severus had said those two were the ones they'd bring, and he (Severus) would bet him ten galleons he had heavily suspected he may just be right. So upon opening the door to the Leaky Cauldron and met with the sight of them he had merely wanted to groan in resignation.

Severus blinked when Harry sat down before him, he hadn't expected it at all, but he refused to let it show, obviously Harry was putting on a show for the Headmaster. Amusement shot through him, doubling at the feel of anticipation rising from the others, smoothly claiming the last available seat in the four seater table. Were they truly looking forward to the day Dumbledore was completely destroyed? What was he thinking? Of course they were they were salivating for the day where Dumbledore paid for his crimes against them, both Lycans and vampires alike.

Albus gazed at Harry, trying to keep his excitement tampered down, he knew vampires could sense some emotion, only heightened ones of course. Still the last thing he needed was for the boy to get wind of it and end up more difficult to deal with. The silence was daunting, he hadn't expected it, nor had he expected the brusque greeting either. The boy had changed a lot over the years; he was no longer the shy downtrodden child he had been when he was eleven which could pose a problem. "You have no idea how relieved I am to see you are alive and well, Harry, these past years have been stressful to say the least." Albus said chiding him softly but wrapping it up in relief being the most prominent feeling right now, which was true.

"Alive is a relative term is not?" Harry said dryly, his lips twitching in delight at the old wizard's attempt at manipulation.

Severus struggled to keep his face impassive, his muscles continued to twitch regardless; truly, he was getting a greater satisfaction out of this than he should. Thankfully though his years of playing spy enabled him to keep his cool. He doubted anyone had seen the slightly twitching of his jaw…or so he told himself for his own sake. Instead he tried to concentrate on something else, and he just happened to catch sight of Granger and Weasley, wait…not Granger, he thought catching the glimpse of the silver wedding ring on her finger, which had probably been handed down the family, seen as Weasley did not have a job and Granger didn't have one either unless you counted being an Order member to be something noteworthy. It was disgusting to him that this generation had no jobs; he had graduated with a Mastery in Potions at their age. Granger wasn't stupid by a long shot and must have gotten at least decent grades, while Weasley he predicted barely passed his classes and that was probably only due to Granger anyway.

"Alas, you are correct," Albus said smiling, nothing showing how tense he felt, "I must admit a curiosity to what happened, Harry,"

"What can I get you?" Tom asked standing at their table, an enquiring look on his face. His gaze mostly strayed towards Harry, an awed look on his face, he unlike others weren't scared or intimidated by vampires or even werewolves, he got to know some of his patrons, a great deal of them vampires due to the fact he was the only one who sold blood, at least the only reputable business, he was sure there were others down in Knockturn Alley who sold what the vampires needed.

"Ah, Tom, perhaps three Butterbeers and…blood for you both?" Albus said beaming, trying to show Harry that he didn't mind his condition, after all he very much doubted the child had asked for it. This had to work out, hopefully better than he expected. "It has been a long time since I indulged in a Butterbeer,"

"Not for us," Harry stated, giving Tom a respectful nod, just to dig his mistrust in Dumbledore's face further, given the smile on his face it had gone completely over his head.

"Have you fed recently?" Hermione asked her eyes alit with curiosity, always eager to learn new information no matter what it was from. "What do you drink? How does it feel?" books didn't reveal much about vampires, it was all so secret. All that was ever written was they had good eyesight, very fast, desire for blood, and they could smell different emotions, but only if they were really strong. Of course, she believed everything she read so she didn't consider for a moment that Harry could sense every single one of her emotions if he so desired.

"I would very much prefer it if you did not treat me so informally, Miss Granger," Harry replied, having no intention of leading them on or worse still asking those demeaning questions. Vampires were elusive creatures for a reason; none of them wanted the magical world to know their full capabilities.

"It's very insulting to ask those sorts of questions, Hermione," Albus soothed the stricken girl, "There was no offence meant, Harry, unfortunately the school is suffering through the lack of a good Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, due to the curse that Voldemort placed upon the position." sighing in relief when Harry didn't so much as flinch or wince, he was neither afraid of the wizard, or a follower since the mark hurt upon the mere name being mentioned.

"Given the amount of reading Granger did during her education…I'd deduce she was already aware of this," Severus sneered, not letting Dumbledore brush off her complete and utter regard for anything but herself.

"I am married now, it's Mrs. Weasley," Hermione stated, speaking mostly to Harry, "I sent you an invitation…letters…but I didn't receive any reply," unable to conceal her hurt. She no longer went by her horrible Muggle name, she was hoping it would get her a job in the Ministry of Magic now, her grades didn't seem to be enough to get her the position she wanted. Of course, she completely ignored everyone telling her she had to work her way up; you didn't get a prominent job at the Ministry out of Hogwarts. What they had refrained from saying was that she had no chance, the Ministry were prejudice as well, they rarely hired Muggle-born's ninety-five percent of the ministry were pureblood's with only five percent being half-bloods. For any hope of getting a good job one had to lie about their lines, impossible to do when you had just an obvious Muggle name and nature to back it up.

"Yes, you sent someone who you hadn't seen or spoken to in eight years an invitation to your wedding," Harry replied sardonically, "In a back garden if the invitation was correct…my apologies for not replying, that was inconsiderate of me, but I had absolutely no desire to mingle with people I didn't know or be stared at." most of the people who had been invited had been Order members according to Bill.

"You would not have been judged my dear boy, we do not mind your condition," Albus said soothingly, "After all it is hardly your fault, I blame myself, and perhaps I didn't show I cared enough for you, that you felt the need to run away instead of coming to me. You would have continued your Hogwarts education; you aren't the first one who's been infected to attend Hogwarts. In fact your father's best friend was a werewolf, he attended Hogwarts himself."

Severus stiffened at the insults, and he could feel the others filling with anger over the insults as well, condition? Infected? They were not diseased, they were people! Who had family, who were happy now, especially having the protection of an extremely powerful vampire. He had been so stupid, why was he denying himself happiness? He should never have doubted Harry's sincerity, it didn't matter if he was a leader, and he just wanted happiness too. Cursing his stupid stubborn nature, he was brought out of his thoughts by sensing the momentous feeling of Harry's magic building up, he was furious, more so than anyone else there but when it came to Dumbledore he was slightly less in control due to the immense anger he felt for the old man. Under the table, he linked their hands together, his thumb absently stroking back and forth, and somehow it did ground Harry and his magic subsided, judging by Dumbledore's face he evidently didn't feel the danger he'd been in.

"Calm down, I think he's testing the waters to make sure you're 'alone'," Severus whispered, his mouth moving only slightly, so that Albus couldn't even try to read his lips, it was obvious to the trio that they were talking though. Having to withhold his glee when he noticed Dumbledore's eyes dimming, no doubt he had correctly deduced that he was going to inform Harry of all his little 'games' he liked to play so much. Of course there were other things he could be up to; Severus wasn't all knowing he was just giving Harry the most likely one.

"No doubt," Harry said in agreement, reigning in his temper, which seemed to just explode whenever Dumbledore was brought up, but oddly enough Severus' presence was taking the edge off.

Rick had to refrain from hissing at the old fool before biting him; he's been utterly stunned for a few seconds before righteous anger took hold. This was why he hated the magical world, hell he had a lot more respect for those who outwardly displayed their contempt, and at least they weren't afraid to show their real feelings on the subject. But people like Dumbledore? Who hid behind their genial masks, proclaiming that he cared for equal rights yet did nothing but pass of the blame around whenever it was questioned why nothing had been done.

"Did I say something wrong, my boy?" Albus asked, as Tom returned with three bottles and placed it on the table before departing.

Harry's eyes narrowed, "Call me that again and this meeting will be cut short, do you understand Mr. Dumbledore." emphasising the fact Dumbledore wasn't his headmaster, professor nor did he have any title of noteworthiness. "My name is Lord Potter, and I was under the impression that this meeting was and I quote 'Of the utmost grave importance' I would prefer if you would get straight to it, my time is extremely valuable after all and very limited."

Ron gaped, his jaw unhinged as he watched the scene in front of him. He had never heard anyone speak about Headmaster Dumbledore that way before, let alone to his face. Hence for the first time in his life…he was utterly speechless. His heart jerked a little remembering that perhaps it wasn't the truth. He'd been mute for days after he learned his little sister was dead. Their mum had been just as mute, but those troubled eyes had told each of her children she blamed them for not being there for their sister. Especially with twins and Percy, to a lesser degree him. It didn't help that they couldn't bury her.

"It's Headmaster Dumbledore, Harry, what is wrong with you?" Hermione asked aghast, "You've changed." she added sounding heartbroken for who her naïve little friend used to be and the bitter vampire he had become. When Headmaster Dumbledore had contacted them about Harry, how he was meeting with the elusive Boy-Who-Lived hope had almost bowled her over. With Harry Potter as friend again and the Weasley name she'd have a much more prosperous future.

"Very well deduced, it seems you have not changed at all, your head still seems lodged up the rectum of any authority figure you come across." Harry replied smoothly without pause. He blinked only slightly at the feel of Severus' grip becoming tighter; he would have assumed it a warning if it had not been for the amusement wafting from him in waves.

Hermione's jaw dropped in indignation and embarrassment, her face flushing unattractively, how dare he say such things? What had she done to deserve them? She had been a good friend, and would have continued to be one if Harry hadn't disappeared from their lives. Hurt began to thrum through her; he was so nasty, why? Was it because he was a vampire? Was it a vampire's nature to be so cold, hard and unforgiving? Her eyes began to tear up slightly, before she looked down, trying to hide her turbulent emotions from them. For once in her life she had no retort to give, and Ron? Well he was as useless as always and probably didn't even realize she had been insulted.

Albus paused briefly; the meeting wasn't going at all like he had planned, and each direction he'd gone in seemed to cause an adverse reaction and NOT having the teen questioning him for more knowledge, like Remus Lupin. Nothing about getting his OWLS and NEWTS. Was he irked over the fact he had forced Harry's hand into coming out due to the fact his inheritance would have been taken from him? Or was there something deeper in the hatred the boy held for him? He didn't want to bring it up just in case the boy was ignorant to his part in it. It made his stomach churn at the thought of calling the boy Lord Potter; he was never supposed to take up the mantel. He had lost quite a few seats, since he had been the Proxy for the Potter seats ever since James' father had died, James had absolutely no desire to go the political route, just as he had ensured.

"My apologies Lord Potter," Albus said, barely withholding a grimace, his disgust however, could not be hidden from the vampires in the Leaky Cauldron. "You are quite correct, perhaps we should get to business, if you would allow me to ask some questions before we get there I would greatly appreciate it."

"You may," Harry said as if he was allowing him a great honour, taking great pleasure in Dumbledore's attitude. "Do not be surprised if I elect not to answer." although it irked him something rotten the way Dumbledore was deliberately ignoring Severus, as if to show the wizard that he was insignificant. He didn't want that at all, the urge to show Dumbledore was strong, but he didn't want Severus closing him out any further.

"Did you take your exams?" Albus asked softly, a concerned look on his face, "The law does state that someone who hasn't taken their OWLS cannot have a wand, it will be snapped if you haven't," and that was the last thing he wanted, especially with the twin wands, it could come in handy.

"I appreciate your touching concern for me, but it is unwarranted and unneeded, if you had been attending the Wizengamot meeting that answer would have already been known. I was taught at home, I passed both my OWLS and NEWTS at the age of thirteen." Harry replied sardonically.

"That's impossible!" Hermione blurted her eyes wide with astonishment and disbelief.

"The correct term is improbable," Harry corrected her dismissively, "But I assure you that I did indeed take the exams, fourteen outstanding passes for my NEWT grades," smug satisfaction Harry did not even attempt to hide.

Hermione spluttered incoherently, not only for being corrected by Harry for her grammar of all things, but fourteen outstanding results? Did that mean he had taken fourteen subjects or potentially more he just said fourteen outstanding, he could have other results that weren't quite up to par - as if Harry Potter having fourteen outstanding wasn't shocking enough. Harry had never cared about school work or anything of the sort, she'd had to constantly bully him and Ron to get their homework done and try to do well in class. She had only taken ten subjects, nine outstanding and an Exceeded Expectation for DADA. What on earth had happened? She felt as though the world was spinning alarmingly on its axis.

"I see…" Albus said slowly completely blindsided, "Well congratulations, Hogwarts would have been proud to have your attendance with grades like those." biting off the urge to say 'my boy' realizing the vampire was serious about leaving, he couldn't have that.

"How many subjects did you take?" Severus asked him, his voice too low for the humans to hear.

"Fourteen, I told you, being able to retain all information was…an advantage to say the least," Harry answered him, facing him, letting Dumbledore, and the two newly wedded Weasley's to see he valued Severus more than them. His lips twitching, he was proud of himself, he had worked very hard whether he was able to remember everything he read or not.

"What happened to you? The last we saw of you nine years ago all seemed well, we interviewed a lot of people while trying to find you, you were reported as missing presumed kidnapped." Albus asked, blue eyes full of worry, inwardly however he was pissed off at the relationship Harry and Severus seemed to have. He was smiling at the wizard who had made his life hell at Hogwarts for an entire year, he had done no such thing yet he was being treated disdainfully, he didn't like it at all. "There have been no sightings of you since, and it appears to me that your…infection was recent, a year or so at most I would deduce."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "Imply my nature is somehow diseased once more and you will not like the consequences, do you understand me?" he growled deep in his throat, green eyes flashing furiously. He had let it go too many times, he absolutely refused to let it continue. He ignored everyone turning to stare at him, even his own people who were doing extremely well in blending in, but that wasn't a surprise it was why he had chosen them. His entire body screamed oncoming violence, not that it was needed, and his growl had everyone stiffening in fear of the oncoming confrontation.

Both Severus and Harry grimaced, ceasing their breathing as the smell of urine hit their delicate noses. Ronald Weasley had peed himself, if it had been any other situation Harry and Severus would have had a good laugh about it, as it stood now wasn't the best time to do such a thing. Their eyes however were twinkling madly, the mad quiet cackling from Rick, Jessie and Rachel if he wasn't mistaken did not help the reign in their hilarity at the situation.

"What is that smell?" Brecon exclaimed suddenly, gagging as he placed his cloak over his mouth, glancing around him until he looked at a completely humiliated Ronald Weasley who was red from head to toe.

"Someone needs their nappy changed," Alan chortled, flicking his wand and clearing the air surrounding them. Ducking down when Dumbledore glanced at both he and Brecon with disappointment on his face, pretending to be embarrassed, it was expected of them after all.

Hermione unobtrusively cast a few spells on her new husband, utterly embarrassed that he had wet himself in public. She prayed that it didn't get around, this was just humiliating, while Harry's growl had been terrifying it was no reason to wet ones pants.

"It seems we both keep gripping the wrong end of the stick, Lord Potter, once again no offence was intended," Albus said, sighing in silent exasperation. "Being away from ones creator so soon must be difficult for you, how are you handling it? Was he or she ever in the picture?"

Severus snorted lightly, if he couldn't get answers out of Harry, he very much doubted Dumbledore would even with those unsubtle questions.

"My creator is dead," Harry stated sharply, his eyes narrowing just slightly at the pleasure and pleasant surprise he was sensing from the old fool.

"He believes you did the deed," Severus murmured quietly, which would also imply that he had been turned most unwillingly. Which of course wasn't the case, he had agreed to the turning when Kai asked, and had also loved his creator, like a father, but of course Albus didn't see this due to how cold Harry had become upon mentioning him.

Harry nodded, it was the impression he had intended to give, for now, there was no need for Dumbledore to know how and when he had been turned. That would remain a closely guarded secret amongst his most trusted. Glancing at the time, "Anything else you wish to know? I have somewhere to be," he was getting bored, he had better uses of his time.

Dumbledore frowned, he hadn't even got a miniscule of information he wanted yet, and the boy was all but ready to leave? He couldn't have that; he had to get him focused, but how? He was giving absolutely nothing away. "What happened? The wards around your home should have protected you from any magical attack." he detested calling vampires magical, they were abominations, and so were werewolves to a lesser extent, but at least they were only dangerous once a month while vampires were a threat to everything - to their way of life.

"Aptly put, magical attack indeed, too bad it didn't protect me from abusive muggle relatives, reminded me again who put me in their oh-so-wonderful care?" Harry asked darkly, refraining from growling, he truly did not want to smell Weasley wetting his pants again. Gleefully watching Dumbledore pale, his Adams apple bobbing up and down showing his nervousness whereas nothing else did. Of course, Dumbledore knew, he had begged the old fool to let him remain at Hogwarts, about the Dursley's but all the old man had said was relatives always have disagreements but he needed the protection the wards offered him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! We saw the first sign of Severus giving in, will Harry show how much he cares by slightly openly displaying their relationship? Lifting their clasped hands to the tabletop? Or perhaps kissing him openly in front of them? Admittedly it doesn't seem like something Harry would do with someone he doesn't trust (Dumbledore I mean) but he would to rub it in Dumbledore's face...what do you think? R&R please


	42. Chapter 42

The Leader

Chapter 42

Albus closed his eyes; he was beginning to realize that Harry Potter was in no way going to forgive him for his past actions. Which was quite concerning really, he needed the boy, despite the fact he could barely look at him, he was a loathsome vampire. Those creatures were against the natural order of the world. Nobody was supposed to be immortal, you live then you die, passing on to the next great adventure that was how it was meant to be. To get rid of vampires you had to rip it to pieces and burn it, even then it must be done properly so they couldn't return. He had been able to endure Lupin, knowing he'd come in handy, or assumed he would, unfortunately he hadn't been able to convince even one pack to stay out of the war or preferably join them. In other words he was useless, and all his work over the years had been for nothing. Now Black and Lupin were out there somewhere, with Grimmauld Place closed up. Albus abruptly cleared his mind, getting back to the matter at hand, the Dursley's, thinking of ways to get himself out of this little predicament.

"You surely realise that there is nothing I could do about your placement with your family, they were the only family you had left, and legally it was where you were to go." Albus said, his body slumping a little as if in defeat.

"Do you think me naïve or stupid? I know the timeline of what happened when Voldemort attacked," Harry said bluntly, sitting back gazing at Dumbledore derisively, ignoring the two Weasley's flinching. "So I know you illegally had Hagrid remove me from the destroyed house and transported straight to Privet Drive, nearly an entire day before Sirius Black was arrested. Black was and remains to this day, the godfather my parents chose for me. When they died it should have been him who gained custody of me…it was rather convenient that he did not. You were the chief warlock of the Wizengamot then weren't you? And you decided against questioning Black to find out what information you could get about Voldemort? After all, the Ministry were aware that he wasn't truly dead; the Aurors continued their search for Voldemort after he lost his body. Seems like an idiotic thing to do not to glean all possible information…is it not?" green eyes gleamed challengingly at Dumbledore, begging him to refute his statement.

Hermione's eyes were wide as she watched the confrontation between Headmaster Dumbledore and Harry. She knew this wasn't going the way the Headmaster had wanted; it was also obvious to her that he couldn't think of a single thing to refute Harry's statement. She understood the speechlessness, he had rendered her so the twice she had actually spoken to him. It was done in such a matter of fact way that you couldn't tell if he was being deliberately spiteful or not, especially with such an impassive look on his face. She liked to think he was stating facts, but the truth of the matter was…she feared he was being horrible because he could. She still didn't understand why? Because they hadn't looked for him more? It wasn't as if t hey hadn't written because they had so many times…maybe he didn't know? Maybe he hadn't gotten them?

"Harry…despite the fact the war was over, there were many Death Eaters pardoned wrongfully or remained under the radar, now Voldemort may have been defeated however temporarily, but the threat was still very real and ever present. It was very dangerous for you to remain in the magical world, I have it on good authority that they did indeed look for you and in all places they could get information…including Longbottom manor, the Death Eaters tortured two Aurors until they were insane, which quite frankly made me realize I was right to do what I did. Not only going to the Dursley's protected you, it also gave you a life long protection that stemmed from your mothers blood, she sacrificed herself for you, and in doing so gave you a momentum protection that the magical world hadn't seen before." Albus said his tone low and slow as if he was actually thinking of what he was saying as he said it. "Quirrell was just but a taste of what she did for you by sacrificing herself."

"He's very good at trying to lay on the guilt isn't he?" Harry said wryly, turning to face Severus, once again ignoring the three humans who were as always straining to hear what was being said.

"Always has been," Severus murmured, his dark eyes flashing with profound pain followed by anger just as quickly.

"How many times has he used my mother against you?" Harry asked dryly, for such a Slytherin to be manipulated that way was painful to hear, but even the most knowledgeable person can be manipulated, they just had to know which buttons to press and apparently his mother was Severus' button.

"Too many times," Severus stated sharply, he did not like talking about it. The knowledge he'd let himself be used, even after it just happened left a foul taste in his mouth.

"Well I know I'm grateful for once," Harry said seriously, "The Vow saved your life allowing me to realize I had found my mate."

Severus' lips twitched in turn, but he said nothing further. He had no desire to discuss what his life had been like with Dumbledore, least of all with Harry, who somehow regarded him with respect against all odds. He felt if Harry knew everything then that respect would diminish, it had been hard enough giving over the pensive memory of him trading his life away for the Dark Mark.

"And my two watchers?" Harry asked turning back to the matter at hand, taking great delight in watching Dumbledore's masks crumble as genuine surprise and shock cross his old wrinkled face.

"Beg you pardon?" Albus rasped out, his heart pounding erratically in his chest. He couldn't believe what had just come out of the boy's mouth. Why had he come here? To throw everything in his face? He was at a loss, there was no potion or spell he could use on the vampire that would stick, he had been looking since he learned about the boy's vampirism just in case it ever came to it, and he usually had three or four plans on the go with certain people even if he didn't use them. He'd literally exhausted all avenues, but he continued to search in hopes of finding something. Now he was more determined than ever, he knew, even as they spoke that Harry would not be amendable to his suggestions or manipulations. Him speaking of his mother sacrificing herself had not given one single emotion from the vampire. Despite the fact he knew, Albus also knew he had to continue trying, the boy was too important even if it caused a churning in his stomach to admit it.

Severus bit his tongue, he wasn't sure in his entire career he had seen such a genuine set of emotions brought out against Dumbledore's will before. Even when he was fighting he kept a genial mask up, trying to make the others seek redemption for their actions, ensuring that everyone revered him further. It was quite nauseating really, despite it though he had to concede Dumbledore was an excellent fighter if nothing else, which is what he mostly analysed instead of his empty words.

Harry just gazed at Dumbledore, his amusement obvious, "Didn't think I'd find out about them did you?" he asked, "Yes, I know about the old man you had keep an eye on me every time I went passed the wards, I also know about the squib you had placed nearby." truthfully it had been Kai who first got wind of something untoward actually, he had finished what he started later.

"Well of course, I had to ensure your safety, as I explained before Death Eaters were still around." Albus said, but the smell of half-lie wafted from him in droves.

"You aren't going to admit your own culpability are you?" Harry said shrewdly, shrugging his shoulders, he didn't care, nor had he really expected Dumbledore to confess anything, he'd been around too long to fall into anything he could surmount up. "Don't worry I didn't expect you to. I think I've just about had enough of this useless conversation, you coming?" he released Severus' hand intending on leaving.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore's voice became a warning without consciously realizing it.

"Lord Potter," Harry hissed turning to face Dumbledore his face in an ugly mask of rage. He would never let the old fool think he was intimidated by him. He stood to leave, he'd had his fun, and it was just beginning to get tedious now. He could hear the sound of a camera clicking…someone was disillusioned with a camera…he doubted it was Dumbledore's doing.

"Lord Potter," Albus corrected himself, looking a little dazed with himself, "There is important information that needs to be shared, its life or death for you, do you understand?" he knew he would have no choice but to get down to the dirty details and hope the boy had some semblance of a consciousness.

"If we are to speak one more word together, do not treat me like a fool, I've just about had it up to the back teeth of your condescending attitude." Harry stated smoothly sitting back down. "Get to it, I have another meeting to attend in less than half an hour." wanting Dumbledore to feel how he made others feel even for a brief moment of time.

"Do you know why Voldemort targeted your family?" Albus asked casting a silencing spell, getting straight to it, much to Severus and Harry's surprise.

"My family?" Harry blinked, "I assumed it was to do with the fact they joined a not so secret organization called the Order of the phoenix." his voice blunt and filled with assurance of his own rightness.

Severus didn't even so much as glance at Harry, so this was another test. He honestly wanted to reach over and slap Dumbledore on the back of the head, the old fool's eyes were twinkling as if he'd finally found a way to get his own way. He couldn't believe Dumbledore had so thoroughly bought that lie, Merlin Harry had figured out information a lot harder to figure than why his family had been targeted.

"I am surprised to hear that," Albus said brightly. "Especially seeing as Severus is aware of this particular piece of information." now this was perfect, of course Severus wouldn't have informed Harry he was responsible for his parent's deaths.

Harry turned to face Severus, his smirking a little on the side completely obscured by the humans, giving him a look to play along. "Is that so?" he said, his tone revealing nothing as he turned back blank faced.

"It all started a year before the three of you were born," Albus said, speaking of the two Weasley's and Harry, talking to them as if they were all in it together. He wanted the golden trio back together, and he would go to any lengths absolutely necessary to accomplish it. "I was interviewing someone for the Divination post in Hogshead; I of course, heard the entire prophecy whereas the one who overheard it only got to hear three lines. That person was Severus here; he relayed the information back to Voldemort. Resulting in the events that followed when you were fifteen months old."

Severus made no attempt at uncurling his lip as he glared at the trio, he would have un-doubtfully been furious at Dumbledore's manipulations if Harry hadn't already been made aware.

"And this prophecy says?" Harry asked, speeding it up a little, ignoring the slight wrinkling of Dumbledore's forehead he assumed it was annoyance at being interrupted or perhaps him not saying anything regarding Severus' actions.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies; this was all that was heard. It was enough to send Voldemort on the path to seeking your death. What was unheard was…" Albus paused to gather his thoughts, he didn't like having to reveal this to Weasley, and the boy couldn't keep his mouth shut. He would need to get an oath from both of them so they did not spread it. "He will mark him his equal; he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not, either must die at the hand of the other…for neither can live while the other survives." Albus gave Harry time to digest the news, trying not to make any comments that would make the boy up and leave. Which by the way was much harder than he anticipated.

"How did Voldemort survive the night the killing curse rebound on him?" Harry asked an actual frown on his features.

Understanding dawned on Severus that was why he was here; he was subtly trying to find out if Dumbledore knew about the Horcruxes. He wondered what would happen if he determined that Dumbledore did know…would he actually work with the old man? The thought didn't sit well with him, but if it got rid of Voldemort then Harry may feel like he had no other choice. He wasn't even sure how many Harry had found if he was honest, he'd only seen the remains of the one Kai had pulled out of Harry and destroyed all he knew was there was more than one out there. A lot more if trying to kill Harry had caused the Dark Lord's soul to split without the ritual. He definitely had to ask him, and he perhaps could offer some insight, hopefully working for the Dark Lord could prove fruitful.

"I do not know for sure," Albus said slowly, "I have only a few suspicions but nothing to back them up."

Harry arched an eyebrow, well that was the truth, and Dumbledore had no idea about the Horcruxes. He obviously hadn't found any if he only had suspicions with nothing to back it up. "Telling me this prophecy was the only reason for this meeting?" Harry questioned him.

"Well of course, its imperative you understand your destiny," Dumbledore said.

Severus barely withheld a wince that was definitely the wrong thing to say.

"My destiny?" Harry asked amused. "It seems to me the prophecy spoke of what happened the night he attacked nothing more."

"No, Harry, neither can live while the other survives, only you have the power to defeat Voldemort," Dumbledore said urgently. "You must receive training, extensive training so you have a hope of defeating him and living through it. Voldemort believes the prophecy with all of his being, he will not stop coming after you, and his entire world consists on seeing that prophecy brought to a closure with him coming out the victor."

"Let me guess, you're the only one who can give me this 'extensive training'?" Harry queried.

"Me and a few others," Albus nodded confirming Harry's statement, assuming that he was coming around.

"You know next to nothing about me, why would you assume I need any training?" Harry asked, genuinely flummoxed by Dumbledore now. "Especially considering news of my duel with Voldemort must have gotten around." he'd always thought Dumbledore was better than this, at the game, but he was being let down in all ways. Could it be because he had expected it and felt nothing for his manipulative ways? Or had he raised Dumbledore's game greater than it was for years? Then again he had been eleven the last time he was manipulated by Dumbledore so perhaps he had felt Dumbledore was greater than he obviously was.

"There is always room for improvement," Albus said soothingly.

"If there is, others will see to it, professionals," Harry said standing, "I don't need or want your tutelage. I ask respectfully that you leave me alone, I do not want to receive another letter from you, otherwise I will go to the Ministry and get a restraining order against you."

"But what about-" Albus stood as well dumbfounded.

"What I do with my life is up to me, and as you say if Voldemort is determined to kill me I'm sure we will meet again some day." Harry stated using his wand to smash Dumbledore's silencing charms to pieces. Still not giving the true extent of his powers away. Silently he jerked his head telling Severus to go, he wasn't going to risk him, not with Dumbledore no doubt disappointed by how this went.

In the blink of an eye Severus and Harry were gone, leaving Dumbledore standing there utterly dumbfounded, almost bewildered how it could have gone so badly. Then he became aware of everyone staring, some quite openly so, struggling to reign in his masks, but it wasn't going well, he had to get out of there before anyone saw…the flashing of a camera right in his face made the decision for him and he Apparated away.

\----------------0

"So that is why you went meet him," Severus said, both of them obviously had the same idea as they had both ended up Potter Manors living room.

Harry glanced up at him curiously, arching his eyebrow.

"You wanted to find out if he knew about the Horcruxes," Severus explained further.

"Yes," Harry conceded, smirking a little.

"How many have you found?" Severus questioned.

Harry gazed at Severus critically for a few moments, "Including the one that was in me? Three." he informed Severus honestly.

"How many do you think he's created?" Severus then went on to ask.

"Come with me," Harry said, beginning to leave the living room, swiftly making his way through the manor with no time at all with his speed. Opening his bedroom door, he opened one of the portraits which was hinged to the wall, behind it sat a safe, one that did not have any sort of number reel; instead Harry pressed his hand against it, and hissed in Parseltongue. Opening the safe door, he fished out a bound blood red book, before closing up the safe again. "This is all information that I have compiled about them, also their locations…well the known ones at least, which were added to the map inside it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your wonderful words, they mean a lot to me :) and I'm also sorry that I've not been on to update the past three/four days I ended up with an Abscess and a fever to join it, I couldn't get out of my bed let alone write anything! Anyway will Severus do something about his newfound thoughts regarding Harry (from the last chapter) will he take a jump on happiness or will it be pushed to the back burner when he finds out more about the horcruxes? Will Harry be able to successfully use the spell on another horcrux they find to bind all the pieces together making the next time they fight that Voldemort is mortal? will Harry time it so his people are ready to take over at that exact moment? will people be just too glad they've safe to care? Will there be any rebellions? Will Dumbledore head them or would you like to see him killed or arrested? placed to rot in the new prison? Didn't get a chance to add the twins either...damn oh well! Plenty of time for that I just need a good reason for the twins to suspect something a lot of you dont want to see them killed but will I have Harry's 'alias' paying for the twins store? :) R&R please!


	43. Chapter 43

The Leader

Chapter 43

Severus opened the red bound book by removing the buckle, and began his perusal, which was not difficult to do, as a vampire he missed nothing, whereas if he had been human, certain details would already be forgotten as unimportant. Like everything else Harry did, it was carefully recorded, each testing phrase of how he'd tried to destroy them, until he'd found a winner. Severus noticed that Harry used a lot of potions with only a few spells, and then there was a list with dozens of possible places where there could be a potential Horcrux half of them crossed off. He'd even tried harnessing the power of the Horcrux to find the others, but all tests had failed. He didn't ask Harry if he had found a way, it would have been in the book someone this meticulous wouldn't leave anything out.

He'd found a ring stowed away under the floorboards of the Gaunt shack. Then there was the one inside Harry that had been transferred and destroyed. The third to his extreme surprise had come from Hogwarts itself. The Diadem.

"You returned to Hogwarts?" Severus blurted out in his surprise. He was more surprised by that than the fact the Horcrux had been placed within Hogwarts it would have been one of his first suggestions.

"I did," Harry replied, a hint of nostalgia in his voice. He leaned against the wall, having watched Severus read the information he had already memorized. "During the summer before what would have been my fourth year at Hogwarts. Being from an Orphanage, Tom Riddle would have considered Hogwarts his home, just like me and many others did. I was there for nearly a week searching every single nook and cranny I could find. As heir I think Hogwarts actually began to guide me towards a secret room. I found dozens upon dozens of artefacts and books that I took with me along with the diadem."

"How? There are wards that alert Dumbledore to someone being in the school, which would obviously work during the summer." Severus pointed out perplexed.

"As heir it's my right to come and go, that and the wards wouldn't register me I am dead after all, I wasn't ever a threat to the teachers or Hogwarts. Third Hogwarts isn't as powerful as it used to be. Shade tells me that quite a few wards were removed the year I was due to enter Hogwarts." Harry informed him lazily.

"Removed?" Severus winced; it explained some of the things he'd been confused about for many years. "Let me guess…it was Dumbledore?" he drawled in annoyance, part of him would have preferred it to be Voldemort. Unfortunately he wasn't powerful enough to tamper with the wards, nor was Quirrell no matter who he had housed upon his head.

"It's hard to say, his magic surrounds Hogwarts wards," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders dismissively. "It would however, be my guess as well."

"You may as well add the item that Ginny Weasley found to the list," Severus commented, handing the book back. "Technically it is four Horcruxes, and if Ginny Weasley got her hands on one…it must mean he entrusted them to his followers. My best guess is either the Lestranges or Lucius Malfoy, they were his most trusted and most loyal. Considering the Lestranges were imprisoned at the time…and the grudge Lucius held for the Weasley's and how Draco acted that year…I would heavily bet on Lucius being the most likely culprit."

"You believe he would trust his followers with these objects?" Harry mused, that was one thing he had not considered. "I've always believed him too paranoid to even think of trusting people he thought as inferior." his gaze penetrating Severus intently, as his mind began to mull over potential people and places he hadn't thought of before.

"Considering one found its way into the population, yes, I believe so." Severus stated firmly, truly believing it.

"Hmm, and I just happen to have a few inner circle members that I've neglected to deal with long enough." Harry said, a slow vindictive smirk spreading across his face. "Let's see if they'll be any help shall we?" with that Harry put the book back in the safe, replacing his safety nets so nobody could get in even if they mimicked his speech of Parseltongue.

"And why don't you just ask me?" Severus asked as he stood, a desire to pout overwhelmed him, but he refrained - he'd never recover doing such a plebeian thing.

Harry arched an eyebrow, getting the distinctive feeling that Severus was actually upset with him. "You have already informed me of who you think Voldemort might have given one to, what more is there to discuss?" Harry pointed out, his gaze blank.

"The Dark Lord was also close to one other Death Eater, Regulus Black, he disappeared suddenly, and the Dark Lord never once spoke of it." Severus stated, "Black, I, Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy all received private tutoring from him." in other words they were singled out.

"Regulus Black…cousin or brother?" Harry asked, opening his door, Severus would know what he meant.

"You mean you don't know already?" Severus teased wryly.

"Are you kidding me? It would take forever to get through the Black family history," Harry snorted in amusement, "I was never interested in him, why would I be? Up until a few years ago I thought he was responsible for my parent's demises and in Azkaban prison for life."

"Touché," Severus replied, nodding his head curtly, good point.

Harry smirked at him before he Apparated on the spot, not bothering to inform Severus where he was going - his mate already knew after all. Making his way through his sanctuary, leaving behind the warehouse, giving a nod to his people when he passed them but did not speak. Before long he was at the 'pit' which actually didn't get used all that often, it was more of a scare tactic. Using his strength he removed the lid, laughing a little at the words coming from the snakes, which by the way were fed every day.

"Please," Carrow rasped, his tone pleading, "Please get me out of here! I'll do whatever you want," even from where he stood Harry could hear the chittering of the wizards teeth.

"I do not think even the Dark Lord inspired such terror, I'm sure he would be extremely jealous of your…methods." Severus stated, eyeing the wizard with a pleased look on his face.

"Oh, I know you will," Harry said with dark promise, the wizard heard him judging by the sharp intake of breath before it was let out in an unsteady tremble. Eyeing the figure for a few more minutes, before he curled his hand into a fist, trickling his magic through him and levitating the wizard out of the pit fast, causing him to scream as he lost control of everything. As soon as he was safe from falling back in Harry let go, letting the terrified wizard fall with a thump.

Carrow scrambled to sit up weak and disorientated, watching both of them in fear, his eyes moving rapidly back and forth between Harry and Severus, his heartbeat erratically shooting through the roof. "Who are you?" Carrow whispered, still remembering the magic…by Merlin the magic, it made his Lord look like child's play, he would swear it on Salazar's grave.

"Tut, tut, tut, I'll be asking the questions," Harry said coldly, green eyes glittering like emerald chips caught in the sun. Remembering what this piece of filth had done, what he'd almost done to Rick and Severus, two of his most trusted confidants made him snarl, as he lunged for Carrow, his fingers wrapping around his delicate throat, before hoisting him in the air. Ignoring the fingers scrapping against his impenetrable skin, trying to get Harry to let him down no doubt. "I will ensure you suffer for what you did." he growled protectively "Nobody hurts my people and gets away with it."

"You were attacking me!" Carrow defended himself, his words garbled as he was still trying to breathe.

Harry scoffed before he flung the wizard away in distaste, in the direction of the little prison he had set up here. Walking swiftly forward, once he was near Carrow he grabbed a hold of his clothes and began to drag the man into the building which Severus realized quite quickly upon taking a single step inside - it was bigger on the inside than the outside.

Severus observed his surroundings with a critical eye. Each cell was quite big, each prisoner had enough room to stand up in and walk around. The cells themselves had a toilet, small cement table raised from the floor and a bed, it was more than the Dark Lord would allow. Rabastan Lestrange was sitting on the bed, staring at them with a look that was probably supposed to be intimidating, but when he'd looked into the eyes of the Dark Lord himself, Lestrange was pretty damn pathetic.

"You healed him?" Severus stated, slightly surprised but refusing to let it show, not in the presence of the Death Eaters anyway. The fall and injury that Rabastan Lestrange suffered that night should have paralysed him.

"Not me specifically," Harry replied, as he bound Carrow to a chair in a secluded area that was used to interrogate his prisoners. Which did not involve torture, not unless they were somehow immune to Veritaserum, which had only ever happened once. The consensus was that they had some sort of dormant creature blood running through their veins.

"Why?" Severus asked perplexed, he wasn't sure he understood why they bothered.

"I only kill if I have to, Severus, whether it's to prove a point, in vengeance, or if they're a threat." Harry said honestly, and Lestrange wasn't a threat, even if he did somehow manage to get out of the cell he had magically warded himself, he wouldn't bypass all the security. He would spend the rest of his life in prison, one more secure than Azkaban. "Magical blood is important, especially because of the two…three wars that we've been through. Grindelwald and the first war with Voldemort and now onto the second. I'll try my hardest to make sure the least amount of people die in this conflict and once its over…our world will know true peace like they've never had before." he declared passionately.

Severus nodded his understanding, getting the underlying message, Rabastan was no longer a threat hence the decision to heal him. He supposed death was far too good for the likes of him, after all the things he'd done he deserved to suffer. Then again he was no means innocent, but comparing his own crimes to Lestrange? Well he was a boy scout if that were the case.

Severus could feel the wards around that area, and wondered briefly what they did. Casting a detecting charm, he found out quickly enough. Basically it silenced the area, so nobody could hear out or in. Harry had magically strapped Carrow to the chair, ignoring his blubbering and begging. It was honestly quite pathetic, the proficiency of Harry ignoring it made him wonder just how many times in the past he'd done it.

"There, I hope you're comfortable," Harry said mockingly. "Not that you'll last long."

"I'll never tell you anything," Carrow spat, in a fit of false bravado.

Harry laughed in genuine amusement, "Yes you will, you'll be spilling all your dirty little secrets, all your masters dirty little secrets," Harry assured him, being vindictive and allowing the full force of his magic flow around the room, terrifying the wizard before him. He deserved it, how many people had he hurt? Killed? All in the name of what? Blood superiority.

"Tell me, what do you think I am?" Harry asked, reaching out to grab his chin, squeezing warningly.

"A disgusting parasite we call vampires," Carrow hissed out his disgust.

"Awfully brave aren't we?" Harry said with a small coo, "What would you say I was? A pureblood? Half blood?" unleashing his magic again just for the amusement.

Carrow shuddered violently within his grasp, his eyes blown full wide, "Pureblood," he whispered, lust, desire and hatred coating his voice all at once.

Severus leaned against the wall, he knew if he had been human he would have been panting and writhing at the feel of the full extent of Harry's magic. It was powerful, strong, and seductive, just like Harry's personality. The urge to be nearer it was titillating, it was like a moth being drawn to a flame and embracing it despite the fact it knows it would be burned. Utterly impossible to resist. Yet he had like a fool been resisting, but like he had decided earlier…he wanted to give this a try.

"Wrong," Harry whispered into Carrows ear, "Your master has a Muggle father, I am a half blood, the son of a pureblood heir and a Muggle born witch…the side you joined is destroying magic not saving it. How many squibs have the pureblood's given birth to in the last five decades? How many have mental problems? How many are deformed?"

Harry was surprised and annoyed when he felt Severus grab a hold of him, spinning him around and slamming him into the wall. The urge to lash out was very strong, but he trusted Severus implicitly. He knew Severus would never betray him, he literally couldn't, and the vow prevented it. Still he did not like being manhandled, especially when there was no - Harry's thoughts abruptly cut off at the feel of his mates lips pressed ardently against his own, reciprocating allowing Severus control - monetarily of course - this time Severus could not use the fact he was drunk on blood to argue that he didn't want this.

His moment was up; Harry spun them around so Severus was against the wall, flicking his tongue out, demanding entrance which Severus immediately submitted too. There was nothing submissive about Severus however, as their tongues battled it out for dominance. Grinding their bodies together until Severus gasped as arousal furled through him, enticing him further.

Harry suddenly ripped his lips away, leaning his forehead against Severus' his eyes brighter than they'd ever been before. "This is not the time or place," he said almost mournfully. What the fuck was he doing? He cursed himself? His mate had finally made a move and he was denying him? He was out of his mind.

"No, no it's not," Severus murmured quietly, regaining control of himself - however temporarily it might be. He had denied his mate for far too long and himself as well.

"Half an hour," Harry promised, giving him a chaste kiss, "Thirty minutes," he said seductively, unsure if he would be able to wait that long. Inhaling the smell of his mate, the arousal permeating the air from both of them wistfully before he reluctantly let him go completely.

Harry turned around, ignoring the look of utter disgust on Amycus Carrow's face; instead he smirked and quickly removed the Veritaserum. He was done playing around; the only play he wanted was now with his mate who begged his attention. "As fun as this is…I have somewhere else I would rather be, with someone who is definitely more important than you." he growled, grasping his neck, he pressed in until Amycus screamed in pain, it was then Harry tipped in the drops of his own creation of Veritaserum.

As if he was reading Harry's thoughts, Severus asked, "Your version?" he enquired in real curiosity. Standing to the side, observing Carrow's reactions keenly, wishing to see how Harry's version differed from the original. "It doesn't look like its working." there was no usual outwardly sign.

"It always works," Harry replied assuredly, he had every confidence in his own brewing abilities, plus he had used it various times in the past.

"There are no outward indications, how can you be so sure?" Severus asked, not doubting his abilities but he was a wizard who liked to know things, he merely wished to understand it.

"Come here," Harry said, and Severus immediately wandered forward, which wasn't much, just two steps.

"Smell it? Subtle but there, it smells similar to sweat, but not completely." Harry said, "That is the first sign of it working, the second is obvious, he's gone docile, but not the way the original potion does it. You could go up to someone and give them it and nobody else would be any wiser. No glazed eyes, no monotone voice, and do you want to know the beauty of the potion?" he said smugly, just bragging now.

"Do I?" Severus asked shrewdly, every point Harry made was very true, and he was in awe. "I read the recipe, I can't see what else there is."

"Scurvy grass, lovage and Sneezewort," Harry counted them off.

"Befuddlement draught," Severus replied immediately, he could answer in his sleep.

"But more powerful with the other ingredients in the Veritaserum, they forget they'd taken it, sometimes it's just they forget they were forced to answer and assume they did so on there own." Harry sneered in vengeful satisfaction. "It depends on the magical powers when it comes to either state the person would be in."

"You better ask some questions before it wears off," Severus cautioned him, it didn't last long after all.

"Again mine is better than the normal stuff," Harry said inordinately pleased. "But you are right, I did promise half an hour didn't I?" he said heatedly watching those black eyes flare with desire but it was quickly covered back up, if he had been human he would have never seen it. Oh he was definitely going to make Severus lose control tonight; he would make Severus forget even his own name. He conveyed this through eye contact, which Severus could not keep up, instead he found Carrow fascinating again. He would have suspected Severus of being a prude, if not for the fact Severus had been the one to initiate contact with someone else tied up in the room.

"Did you receive private training from Lord Voldemort?" Harry asked, not even bothering with asking his name he just did not care for information he already knew.

"No," Carrow answered, eyes flashing in jealousy as he thought of all those who had.

"Did you ever see Lord Voldemort gifting his followers with items?" Harry asked intently.

"No," Carrow replied.

"Did you hear whispers of Voldemort giving anyone gifts? Hear anyone bragging about it?" Harry demanded.

"Yes," Carrow admitted.

"Who and when?" Harry fired off quickly.

Severus watched in fascination, the normal brew only allowed one question to be asked, and if you wanted to you could actually get around it. That didn't seem to be the case with this one, his desire to brew it grew exponentially.

"1979, there was whispers of Regulus Black being awarded, he explicitly asked for Regulus' help, I don't know what happened or what it was but he disappeared afterwards." Carrow revealed, "Bellatrix Lestrange shrieked Malfoy Manor and Lestrange Manor to the rafters for a week about being the most loyal, that her Lord and Master trusted her above all else, in her drunken state she revealed it was a cup, Hufflepuff's cup. Nobody has ever seen it and just as quickly as she spoke of it, she never did again."

"Told you," Severus stated with a smug sneer.

"Hufflepuff's cup," Harry mused, flicking his hand and a silencing spell prevented Carrow from hearing just in case. "Ravenclaw's diadem, what other items are notoriously known by the last two founders?"

"I believe that Godric Gryffindors sword was his most notable possession, it's also been the reason for a great many Goblin wars," Severus said frowning lightly, "As for Salazar Slytherin, I would say it was his chamber, the chamber of secrets…each portrait he is painted in…he had a large locket intricately designed with emeralds in the shape of an S."

"Damn, there is no trail to follow," Harry grunted with a silent curse.

"There has to be one, Ravenclaw's Diadem was supposedly missing since the founder's time, not only did you find it but the Dark Lord did as well." Severus informed him, his brow furrowed as he tried to think of potential places.

"Hmm, I wonder if Bellatrix's husband is aware of her coming and goings, perhaps he might hold an answer…" Harry said thoughtfully turning to face the wizard in question, contemplatively. "No matter, I've made more progress today than I have in a while, one more day cannot hurt." he couldn't believe it was him saying this, but he was patient, he had learned long ago that wanting too much too soon always had its drawbacks. He was quite happy to wait, especially considering he had someone to share his time with. Someone who wouldn't just be a single night deal, no this was his mate.

Sooner or later he would have all information they could possibly give him. Then they would be sent to the new prison, which was completely installed. They just needed the prisoners transferred from Azkaban to it, which he had a feeling Fudge would drag his feet regarding but there was truly nothing he could do. He had informed Bones that it might happen and to continue to ask each day until he signed the document to transfer them.

With a twitch of his hands, the bindings on Carrow were undone and the wizard was unconscious. Harry levitated him carelessly, not truly concerned about his safety, into one of the open cells, dropping him unceremoniously onto the bed, and the door swung closed with a clang and the wards flared up. He would let him come out of the spell on his own, he honestly didn't care if he had a headache or not. It wasn't his job to make Carrow's life more comfortable. He did sneer at the female Carrow's sentimentality as she cried out for her brother, her twin, concerned for him.

"I believe we can now leave," Harry said heatedly, grasping a hold of Severus, kissing him, Apparating them both to Potter manor, to his bedroom, their bedroom soon enough he hoped. Finally, after all his waiting it had bore fruit, Severus was ready for all he had to offer, and thank Merlin for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I forgot about the Carrow's! It wasn't until I was reminded they were imprisoned! :O how shocking! BUT thankfully not too much time has passed :D so will Bill be the one to find out about the cup or will Bellatrix's husband know about it? not that it matters for the next time ;) enjoy it while it lasts though since the next time anything...saucy happens will probably be near the end of the story :D hmm just wondering how I can make Dumbledore a bigger annoyance, he has to do something he's just that kind of character :D and I wonder how to get rid of him too...I think I've done it every conceivable way...I suppose I could have Harry do something similar to what he did in Pretty Boy :D left him in thet muggle world unrecognizable magic bound and unable to talk, move or do ANYTHING surrounded by the Muggles he liked to champion ;) hmm I don't like repeating myself but damn it would be nice to be able to elaborate on that particular plot idea it was only mentioned once in pretty boy :D anyway there we go! The next chapter! Am I getting better or what! I've actually updated five nights in a row! might even get to a week without missing a beat :D not bad all things considering and THANK YOU all so MUCH for your concern I've recovered fully from my trip to the hospital :) your concern was lovely! R&R please


	44. Chapter 44

The Leader

Chapter 44

Both Severus and Harry lay on the floor the mess surrounding them, having absolutely no desire to move. Although one thing they did think almost in sync was they were extremely glad Vampires healed quickly Severus more so he ached in more places than he thought possible. Feathers from the duvet floated around the room randomly as a gust of wind from the open window disturbed their resting place. The springs in the bed were poking through in various places, some bent beyond belief. The bed itself was scratched or sanded down to dust in various places where they'd gripped it too tightly during their mating last night. To Harry the first time didn't count, it had been instinct and lowered inhibition guiding him alone, last night and this morning he had been extremely willing and very enthusiastic. Harry found if he let his magic flare out it turned his mate on, and so he had allowed it.

Harry turned onto his side, using his elbow to prop himself up, and he gazed at his exhausted mate satisfaction thrumming through him. It had taken a long time to break through the shields Severus had up, a lot longer than anticipated especially when it came to Severus being his already. It was worth the wait, it couldn't be denied, his fingers brushed against Severus' chest before coming to a stop at his hips. His handprints were showing against the pale skin, but he knew they'd soon disappear.

Leaning forward, Harry licked at Severus' neck, getting the few droplets of blood he had missed beside the mark he'd left behind which was bright purple, after his actions last night he wasn't surprised. He absently contemplated just staying right here where he was, and he sorely wanted to, but he had responsibilities he couldn't dismiss for long. He would though remain for a while more, there was nothing urgently needing his attention.

A tormented moan left Severus' lips; his black eyes opening, observing Harry through hooded eyes. He hadn't been under the belief that a vampire could get exhausted, yet their recent activities were forcing him to revaluate what he knew. He wasn't sure he would be moving at all today, not for anything in the world.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked his green eyes filled with fondness.

Severus just opened his eyes further and gazed at Harry pointedly, he was a fledging vampire, and he was always hungry. Fortunately he had a solid grip on his instincts, whether it was because of how he became a vampire or if it was his own determination furthered along by his ability at Occlumency he wasn't one hundred percent sure. The little amount he'd recycled from Harry during the night wasn't anywhere enough to quench the thirst.

Harry chuckled at the look he was receiving from Severus; perhaps it had been a silly question on his part. He just didn't want Severus to go hungry, he knew how it felt, and he wasn't taking about a vampiric hunger, but human hunger, which was very similar. He also didn't want to overfeed him; otherwise he wouldn't build up a tolerance, which was needed especially in this new world he intended to create. Any feral vampires would make his task a lot more difficult in the long run.

"Dobby?" Harry called out, remaining where he was, chuckling again as Severus grabbed the completely destroyed duvet and put it over his lower half. Slightly disappointed that he was no longer able to see the bite marks he'd left all over his mate. He had pleasured Severus beyond endurance and he was proud of that. The smug look remained on his face as Dobby appeared in the bedroom, not even perturbed by the right of the destroyed bedroom, or the fact Harry was baring all in front of him, Harry had long ago lost the human modesty, that and his body was nothing to be ashamed of.

"What can Dobby do for Master Harry?" Dobby asked his green eyes boring into jewelled green.

"Bring us up a goblet of blood, Dobby, human blood today," Harry stated, "If it's not fresh make it up to the normal temperature." giving Dobby a nod of thanks before the House-elf popped away, ready to do his favourite Masters wishes, despite how he'd ended up in Harry's services Dobby would do it all over again. He wasn't beaten, wasn't punished, wasn't hurt or made to feel as if he couldn't do anything right. He was given a bedroom, a bed, time off, fabric to make his own outfits, but the only thing Harry asked was that he made sure they were respectable for the House of Potter.

"Do you ask him to get you human blood often?" Severus queried, quite surprised, it also explained why when Harry asked for blood he didn't just say blood, he specifically said animal blood.

"Often? No, I have only used him to get human blood twice in all the years he's been in my service, its much easier and simpler for me to just hunt." Harry answered turning back to Severus. "That and I don't have to worry about something going wrong, the last thing I want is the ministry getting wind of a story about a House-elf collecting blood from Muggles, it would create chaos amongst the Muggles and the wizards."

Severus made a noncommittal noise, he believed it was more to do with Harry's control issues; he liked to try and control everything. Not in a bad way like he'd seen for instance the Dark Lord be like, but Harry was much too cautious, admittedly he had a right to be, it had worked in his favour so he couldn't say a single thing regarding it. It also explained why he mostly stuck to animal blood. Moving just slightly, wincing at the flare of pain in his backside, how long would it take for the damage to be repaired he thought grouchily.

Dobby popped back in with two goblets, floating them over beside the two wizards before leaving, he knew his Master would call him back if his presence was desired.

"Drinking human blood will help you recover much quicker," Harry explained, it had been the reason behind it, that and he did not have the desire to have animal blood today. With everything he had to do today after he finally got up, he wasn't sure he would get the opportunity to drink let alone hunt.

A moan of appreciation tore out of Harry's throat was he took a single gulp of the blood. It was fresh, extremely so, Dobby had retrieved it for him. Licking his lips catching every drop of it, oh this was much better than animal blood, so much tastier, using spells to heat it up made a complete different taste. Some humans tasted better than others as well, all to do with lifestyle choices. "I'll need to find a way to praise Dobby for this," he murmured.

"I agree," Severus whispered hoarsely, eyes blown wide, he'd fed before, and while it had been delightful he couldn't remember much about it, he remembered more about sleeping with Harry after it though but not everything. He was more grounded enough to appreciate it now. Desire was coiling within him already, it seemed even if he could stop himself from giving over to the feeing of euphoria the sexual desire wouldn't cease. He was surprised though, you'd think chasing your prey would be the most thrilling part…maybe it was, but Severus couldn't see anything being better than this. He arched up at the feel of Harry's fingers trailing down his erection, biting out a curse as some of the blood spilled from the goblet. Not wishing to lose a single drop more, he swallowed down he remaining blood, licking the inside of the cup getting each drop.

Harry began to lick and tease Severus, getting the spilled blood before it dried up; the feel of Severus trembling in his hold was the headiest aphrodisiac…even more than the blood, especially knowing it was him causing such a reaction from a wizard who was known for his composure. To see Severus coming undone before him, yes it was unlike nothing else in the world. He continued stroking the wizard to completion as he nibbled and bit at Severus, occasionally coming up just to watch him come undone. Regretfully it didn't take long at all despite their activities earlier, the blood he'd consumed saw to that. "I could watch you cum for days without pause," Harry said hotly against Severus, green eyes overly bright as he stared at his mate. His own erection he paid no mind to, this wasn't for him it was for Severus.

Severus thanked Merlin he was incapable of blushing, he was by no means a prude, but the things Harry had said to him, tonight, this morning, and just now certainly would have elicited the most horrifying blush from him. He'd never considered himself good looking; even now he couldn't see what Harry saw in him. It didn't help that he felt like a teenager again, at least his emotions sometimes but he kept a good grip on that. "When are you leaving to interrogate the Lestranges?" changing the subject ignoring the knowing look and smug smirk on Harry's face, he knew why he was changing the subject, probably knew his thoughts too (thankfully though he knew it was just accurate guesses and not mind reading since he would know if anyone slipped passed his defences).

"Soon," Harry revealed his amusement at Severus still on display, lazily casting a cleaning spell on them. The cleaning charm did its job, but their scent was forever joined. He was content for the moment just to enjoy the uninterrupted time with his mate, after he had a firm control over the magical world he would be able to relax more often and show Severus the attention he deserved. "Perhaps sooner than I thought," he sighed as Dobby popped into the room with mail in his hands.

"Master Harry's mail," Dobby said, "And mail for Master Severus," once again floating them over to the wizards instead of trying to get in between them.

Severus sighed, sitting up, the pain was completely gone, for that he was thankful, "Let me guess…Dumbledore," he sighed accepting the letter; it was quite thick as well. Turning it around a surprised eyebrow rose, interesting, it wasn't from Dumbledore, it had the Malfoy crest, judging by the very feminine calligraphy he was going to make an accurate guess that this was from Narcissa. He felt slightly guilty, he knew Narcissa had loved her husband despite the fact it was an arranged marriage between the house of Black and Malfoy before the two were even out of Hogwarts. No doubt she blamed him, Draco as well, he loved his godson, but he couldn't follow the road they were going down.

Harry flipped through his mail, finding one from Granger, she was quite tenacious. Honestly that girl didn't know when to quit that was for damn sure. The rest seemed to be updates, judging by the thinness of the letters, he knew who they were all from; the scent was imbedded in the paper. Nothing from Dumbledore, it seemed as if the old fool was at least listening to him in regards to not wishing to keep in touch. He was no fool though, he knew the old man would just be biding his time, or looking for another way to get what he wanted. He would read them once he was dressed, he thought absently as he stood up, noticing that Dobby was already gone. Stretching out, he made his way to his thankfully untouched wardrobe as magic permeated the air, repairing all the damage done to…well nearly everything.

Severus' breath hitched just watching him so carelessly use magic in such a fashion, which shouldn't be possible…or rather easy as he made it look. Instead of opening the letter he watched Harry dress, not that it took long, since within a few moments he was dressed impeccably as always. He wore the latest fashion with such dismissive ease, and made them look as if they had been created for him and him alone. Today he wore a loose royal blue silk shirt, with extremely tight fitting leather pants, dragon hide boots. He rarely wore cloaks, the one he did use completely obscured him, and none of the cloaks so fashionable by wizarding standards which were the standard ones the students of Hogwarts wore.

Severus turned back to his letter, leaving Harry to brush his hair and do the last of his normal morning routine. Pursing his lips, before reluctantly opening the letter, there was nothing in it, no charm, hex or anything dangerous. He honestly had no desire to read what Narcissa thought of him, he must be a masochistic he thought to himself as his eyes were drawn to the light purple writing. Narcissa favored that colour of ink for personal correspondence - it was also her favourite colour. He tensed as he read what Narcissa had to say to him.

"What's wrong?" Harry stated, turning to face Severus, sensing the turbulent emotions.

"It seems as though the Dark Lord is taking his frustrations out on Narcissa and Draco for Lucius' death," Severus admitted, his brow furrowed as worry crawled up his spine. "The Dark Lord is aware that I am alive so to speak and no longer working for Dumbledore. He's stepped up his search for you, or rather the group he knows to be in London he's realized you're behind the attack on Malfoy Manor."

"Yes, we knew that he would find out, the second he was informed what happened he would have gleaned everything from their memories." Harry nodded, unsurprised by the turn of events. He knew Severus cared for Draco and Narcissa though, which did make this a tricky situation. "He will no doubt deduce that we also have his followers."

Severus nodded grimly, agreeing with that assessment, the Dark Lord was nothing if not extremely smart albeit most times too damn impatient to wait for smart results.

"He's going to mark Draco, Narcissa wants me to take him and hide him," Severus sighed in exasperation, Narcissa was asking too much of him. Not that it surprised him; Narcissa loved her son, more than her own life.

"When?" Harry demanded curiously, without his usual stern tone.

"Two weeks today," Severus mentally calculated from the date Narcissa had given him. Standing up he grabbed his wand from the floor, he used it to mend his ripped clothes, and giving them a clean while he was at it before dressing his stomach twisting unpleasantly with worry.

"You want to help them," Harry said observing Severus, not liking the feeling of worry and fear that was coming from him.

"Yes," Severus admitted as he buttoned his trousers. He understood if Harry didn't want to help them, sanctuary or not, Draco Malfoy would get on everyone's nerves and make them all want to turn him within a few minutes let alone a few days. "He's my godson I feel obligated to."

"You know it could be a set up? The Dark Lord is bound to know you are fond of the boy," Harry pointed out, caution thrumming through him; it's exactly what he would do to get to someone if they were impossible to find.

"Do you know disconcerting it is to hear you call Draco, boy? When he is older than you?" Severus stated, even if it was only a month.

Harry snorted derisively, "If he's anything like I remember he's still a spoiled toddler but just in a teenager's body, he and I will never get on…but if you wish, I will lend a hand - for you, not him."

"I thought you considered this sanctuary?" Severus questioned, it was almost a tease.

"For those in need, real need, Narcissa Malfoy could send her son overseas, they have family there, properties, admittedly mostly in France since that is where they originated but still, he's never known difficulty. I have no doubt a year ago he would smugly and proudly proclaiming himself an ardent follower of the Dark Lord Voldemort." Harry stated, it was very different, "Judging by your reaction I know I'm right."

"You are," Severus acknowledged, "Lucius has been grooming him his entire life, his mother sheltered him from the worst of it, preventing Draco from truly understanding what it is the Dark Lord had done to the magical world. When Lucius died…Draco would have probably been introduced to the Dark Lord for the first time…perhaps even experienced the Cruciatus Curse first hand."

"Does she have any suggestions on when and where?" Harry asked, still suspicious of the entire thing. If Narcissa loved her husband she could be willingly setting Severus up so that Voldemort could kill her husband's killer.

"She's informed me where Draco is going to be this summer, she's trying to keep him out of the manor, by sending him to his friends homes, which isn't any safer but at least it's away from the Dark Lord. She's also added the dates and times that she'll be in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade." Severus confessed, rubbing his temples tiredly, his own mind cautioning him, thinking the same as Harry, that it may well be a trap.

"She wants you to take Draco from her in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade? So what, when it's all said and done they can claim you kidnapped him? If you aren't killed by Voldemort then they can get you legally?" Harry snorted, "I don't think so."

"She's never wanted Draco to take the mark, she just wants him safe," Severus defended them quietly, his own thoughts weren't any better, but he was a spy he hadn't survived this long by being stupid. "She's going to be at tea with him in Hogsmeade, its something they began during the summers when Draco began attending Hogwarts at the age of eleven."

"When?" Harry grumbled under his breath, why the hell did his mate have to like the Malfoy's of all people?

"Eleven, it's a brunch, or as Narcissa puts it luncheon." Severus informed him, relaxing slightly, it was obvious that Harry was going to help and for that he was grateful. "Today." he added realizing the 'when' could be twofold.

Harry idly wondered if he was going to regret this, if this was a trap, he would find and hunt down Narcissa (if she got away) and he would torture her for years, never once giving her a respite. He was vindictive and never pretended to be otherwise, so she would live to regret messing with him and those he considered his. "Very well, I'll send backup at ten o'clock, let them do what they like for an hour and keep an eye on the area, they'll keep you safe, just be warned Severus, if this is a trick, they will find what I have done to Amycus Carrow as child play." warning him that if he chooses to go and it is a trap he's also subjecting them to a fate worse than what Voldemort had in mind.

Black eyes met intense green, giving a grim nod of understanding, truthfully he wouldn't care what Harry chose to do with them if they were willing to betray him. He honestly didn't think it was, otherwise he would never be willing to go to her to help Draco.

He no longer had a death wish.

In fact he had a reason to live.

All the reasons in the world to have his continued existence, he thought staring into the eyes of the one he knew would (and could) destroy the world without people anchoring him.

\-------------0

Harry upon Apparating to the warehouse quickly gave Rick a rundown, normally he didn't feel the need to do that but this wasn't just any old mission, they had to be warned. Any sign of a trap around the tea shop they were to come back, if Severus was already there the mission was to get Severus out of there, stunning spells only unless things got out of hand if they needed to fight. He also informed Rick to take as many as he felt might be needed, certainly more than had gone on the mission to Malfoy Manor.

"That's no problem, Reg has been pestering his alpha to visit since the last time," Rick nodded his agreement, Reg had been only once before, the day he had received his wand from Ollivander's so the last time had been his first time. He already knew who he was going to take with him.

"How are Fenrir and his pack?" Harry then asked, he had been distracted and hadn't thought to ask as of late.

"They've all made a full recovery, and seem to be settling in; I think despite everything they're quite relieved to have a safe place. Even Greyback is taking a telling and not rocking the boat, probably for his son, it can't be easy for an alpha to bow down to the demand of another." Rick informed him. "Jack is doing what he can to keep the peace."

"Excellent," Harry nodded pleased, it wasn't forever, and they'd be able to make their own sanctuary as soon as he took over, without fearing that it would be taken from them. However, Jack would remain the alpha all others listened to, he would have a council, and he would be charged with overseeing justice and punishment to all werewolves. The magical community was in for a radical change, and the wizards and witches would go with it or they'd find themselves in trouble. "Anything else requiring my attention?"

"Nothing that I've been told, there's a meeting tomorrow at five am," Rick said, knowing Harry probably remembered but it didn't hurt to make sure.

"Yes, there is," Harry nodded, flinging over a bag of gold, "Let the youngsters get some sweets, bring some back for everyone else." not that the vampires could eat anything other than the blood pops but it was still something nice.

"I will do that," Rick said, slipping the bag of galleons into his pocket. "The young werewolf we found, the female, Greyback has taken over her care," whether it was because he wanted something to do, or perhaps because he'd been in her situation and wanted to help he honestly didn't know. They'd all been in the girls situation actually, well everyone here except Remus Lupin.

"She still not regained consciousness?" Harry frowned, slightly surprised by that, with werewolf healing and potions she should be awake by this surely.

"In and out, she seems quite dazed if I'm honest," Rick said, glancing at the time, he would need to leave soon, he would only have enough time to alert the others of the situation before going to Hogsmeade. "Darius is making sure she's going to be just fine."

"Good, you best head off, I have something to do," Harry stated, turning around he opened the door to the 'prison' leaving Rick to do what he had to. Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, he thought sadistically, his green eyes going from one Lestrange to the other, making it clear he was having trouble deciding between them both. Rosier, Rowle, the Carrows and Dolohov just felt a wave of relief flowing through them that they weren't being picked for whatever was going to happen to them next. They'd all heard from Carrow what it had been like in the pit, and they were terrified that they were next.

Hmm, he thought, deciding to talk to Rodolphus first, Rabastan was still recovering, and Veritaserum didn't work well with other potions in their system and since he'd been given potions, Rabastan was out of the question. Smirking he slowly walked towards Rabastan's cell, causing the wizard to back away fearfully, gulping and stuttering out a relieved breath when the vampire walk passed his cell only to swallow any words he wanted to shout out, concern for his brother churning in his gut as he was magically thrust out of his cell and dragged along to another room, one that was silenced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! :D I hope you're all still enjoying it! There's still a few more horcruxes to go, will Harry and a team break into gringotts? Or will 'Thorne' make them a deal they cannot refuse? Give them something they want? Godric Gryffindor's sword or will I make up something even more 'revered' and have him hunt it down? It would certainly be better than Black going to get it or Harry breaking in...something different :D I quite enjoy making my stories unique! I can't even say eeny meeny miny moe without thinking of Glenn from the walking dead anymore *curses* HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I HOPE ITS FILLED WITH JOY ALL THE BEST FOR 2017!!


	45. Chapter 45

The Leader

Chapter 45

Harry got the most unwilling Death Eater to swallow the Veritaserum, watching him go docile, he'd taken one look at the bottle and began struggling madly, trying to get free of the magical restraints which had just tightened around him further to the extent he couldn't breath. Harry had then placed the right amount of pressure on his jaw until it opened tears streaming down his face at the pain for resisting. Of course, Amycus Carrow did not remember the Veritaserum so he wouldn't have been able to tell the others. He was slightly distracted by the fact his mate was out there alone in a position that could be a trap. He trusted his people impeccably to keep Severus safe, especially Rick, who had been with him since the beginning.

It was for that reason he set up a dictiquill, which would write down absolutely everything both of them said, if he did miss something then it was guaranteed not to be lost forever. He would read it later today just to make sure once he was sure that all had gone well. He quite often had the dictiquill record everything anyway, especially if it was something important and he only ever interrogated people if it WAS important.

"Did you get special training from the Dark Lord?" Harry questioned, beginning on simple things, the more he knew the better a decision he could make.

"Yes," Rodolphus answered quietly, sitting there staring straight ahead looking for all the world as if he was bored.

"Has he ever given you any items of importance and asked you to hide it somewhere safe?" Harry queried, glancing at the time, fifteen minutes past ten, he still had an entire hour and then some before he would get word.

"No," Rodolphus replied, his mind was extremely fuzzy, he couldn't think and he was unable to pay attention to anything other than the vampire's voice.

"Have you ever seen the Dark Lord give anyone items and asked to hide it?" Harry questioned next.

"I didn't see it no," was the reply.

Harry smirked, "Did you hear about the Dark Lord giving items to the other Death Eaters?"

"Yes," the Death Eater admitted.

"Who, when and what?" Harry fired off, claiming the only decent seat in the room, he didn't need to sit per se but it was mostly out of habit, people didn't stand so still and if humans saw it they get leery of it. So he'd trained himself to be more human especially when he was out amongst the humans - mostly attending Gringotts auctions.

"My wife received Hufflepuff's cup, it resides within our vault, Lucius received a book of some sort," Rodolphus replied without a single pause.

"Have you ever seen the Dark Lord in possession of any other item belonging to the Four Founders of Hogwarts?" Harry queried.

"He is Slytherin's heir, back in the day he used to wear the Gaunt ring and Slytherin's locket," Rodolphus stated.

"Does he still have possession of the Slytherin locket?" Harry perked up getting interested in the conversation he was having now. Staring intently at Lestrange, but his hearing picked up someone coming into the prison.

"I don't know, it was my father who spoke of it, how he was back in the day," Rodolphus said, a gleam of awe and deference shining through his eyes remembering the entire conversation.

Standing up ignoring the Death Eater, he had just taken one step when the door opened and the smell of Fenrir Greyback hit him quickly. He stared up at the big guy, at least Jack didn't tower over him much like Fenrir did, although their muscle mass was probably on par with each other. Noticing that he was looking at Lestrange in interest, amber eyes gleaming with malice.

"What are you doing here?" Harry questioned his voice strong yet tinged with confusion, redirecting Fenrir's attention. "Did you go with the others to Hogsmeade?"

"No," Fenrir said his voice a husky grumble except when he was angry then it was a pure growl. "I can't find Darius anywhere, the girl needs a potion she's too hot to touch, got shivers, looks like the Flu on top of everythin' else." calling her 'girl' because she hadn't come round long enough or coherent enough to answer them.

"Is she magical?" Harry's eyes narrowed at the description.

"Dunno," Fenrir shrugged, not sure why that mattered.

"We need to find out if she is, it might be the wizard flu she has and it's dangerous especially if she doesn't get the appropriate potions," Harry stated sharply, "Rick is the only one that can answer that with a glance, and he's currently busy, he'll be gone for another hour." pinching the bridge of his nose, it was up to him then.

"Where is she?" Harry questioned after a few seconds of silence.

"9th cabin, with my pack," Fenrir murmured out, far enough away from Remus Lupin. Normally he'd rather sleep outside, but he had Aaron to think about, he had to keep him warm, safe, he was right now curled up wrapped in animal fur fast asleep. There were three rooms in the cabin, one was being used for the girl, the other his son and he and the rest of the pack slept in the other they were used to it now and held absolutely no modesty.

"Then lets go," Harry stated firmly, as always taking charge as always. Leaving the wizard tied up, he'd gotten some information out of him and he honestly couldn't think of anything more he could ask the Death Eater. He knew mostly everything he needed to know about Tom Riddle aka the Dark Lord Voldemort. He had the right people around him to enable him to get all he ever required. With the exception of the Horcruxes, now that was information he had to gather now, using any and ever piece of information gathered about him.

Harry didn't see the shrewd glance Fenrir Greyback gave him; it wasn't in his experience that leaders did anything for themselves. They just demanded things to be done, and if they failed they paid the price. So it surprised him that Harry was willing to step in, do what needed to be done. He was beginning to see the real difference between the two sides, this one he preferred. The only time his son had been used against him (if it could be called that) was in a bid to keep Aaron safe. Shaking off his thoughts he moved in a quick stride to catch up.

He was beginning to realize that everyone here had been telling the truth from the beginning and no front was being put on.

Harry walked at a fast human pace, Fenrir kept up with him without too much trouble. Fenrir opened the door to his cabin and walked in, showing Harry where the girl was. She was lay spread out on top of animal skins and under blankets; Harry could feel the heat emanating from her as he approached her. Fenrir was right, she was far too warm, if they didn't get her temperature down soon she'd die from this.

"She needs to be put in an cool bath to bring the temperature down immediately, there's ones in the warehouse" Harry stated, "Do that I'm going back to the manor I don't have any potions for wizarding flu here." she was a witch, in fact she should have already gotten her letter, unless she'd been on the street…although she might be younger, Poppy would be able to tell. Darius was a good healer but Poppy had a lot more experience.

Harry Apparated away leaving Fenrir to grunt and slowly pick up the cub keeping her wrapped in the covers as he left the cabin without a backwards glance. He knew Linus would look after his son for him if he woke up. So she was a witch, she'd probably been thrown out when her parents realized what she was. If she'd even been in he house, he hadn't, they'd abandoned him at the damn Muggle hospital he'd been in after an 'animal' mauling. He'd barely survived that before running from the hospital before he could be taken into Muggle care.

"Hey, everything alright?" Wyatt said, glancing at Fenrir as he came in with the newest werewolf in the pack in his arms. Putting down the knife from where he had been cutting up the meat for their next meal. Well the werewolves next meal, since vampires didn't eat meat. The blood of the animal (killed without pain) was drained for the vampires who preferred animal blood than hunting (not all of them had the stomach for it) he stood in front of Fenrir and added, "What can I do to help?"

"She needs a cool bath, she's too hot," Fenrir grumbled, part of him felt insulted that this vampire hybrid didn't think he could do this himself, yet another part of him felt glad that he wasn't being viewed as an enemy, they were welcoming him to their extensive pack, where all creatures were welcomed no matter their appetite. He'd been introduced to a few vampires, ones who lived solely on animal blood; there were ones who lived on human blood and some both.

"Come on," Wyatt said, already gone up the stairs, before Fenrir had taken a step he heard water running. It wasn't the large one he'd used when he first came here to collect his son. It was a claw foot normal tub, he realized stepping into the room, and this must be for those wishing privacy. "Should we get May or Sara to help her?" he questioned awkwardly.

Fenrir shook his head, he was going to keep her clothes on, he didn't need help to look after his pack, and he didn't know why he thought of her as such, maybe because he was so used to looking after those who had been abandoned. Or perhaps he saw himself in the little girl, either way; he was going to do this himself. It helped him be busy, sitting around just didn't sit well with him at all. Removing the covers from the delirious girl, he slowly lowered her into the bath, gripping her hands tightly when she began to fight against him, kicking and splashing about desperate to get out of the cool bath but likely unaware of anything.

Wyatt helped keep her feet from hitting out; she was sick as it was, she didn't need broken bones to go with it or bruises. They'd never had anyone this sick; sure they were ill for a few days but something like this? She looked really, really bad. Glancing to the sound of Apparating, he remained relaxed when he smelt his leader.

"How long has she been in there?" Harry asked, closing the door behind him.

"Bout five minutes," Fenrir told him, his voice rumbling as always, noticing that she stilled hearing it.

"Alright, a few more minutes then she can get taken out," Harry informed them, placing the vials on the table beside the dish of soaps next to the bath. He then went to the cupboard and removed a few bath towels, laying one out on the floor, the other he placed at the side. "We need to be quick, if she starts shivering again her temperature will rise and we don't want that."

Between the three of them they removed her from the bath, wrapped her in the towel and began to dry her, Harry absently cast a spell to dry her clothes quickly. "Sit her up for a moment," Harry stated seriously, plucking a few of the vials from the table before getting the girl to drink them. A fever reducer, pain reliever and the potion given to those with wizarding flu to stop it affecting their magic and to help get rid of it. "There, now those potions take them with you, give her them every six hours, one is a pain reliever and the other is a fever reducer, if it doesn't get better within two days I'll get someone in who can help." Darius was good, but wizarding flu in a child…like he'd thought earlier Poppy would be better off helping. He would rather that be a last resort.

"I'll take them," Wyatt said, gently scooping up the vials, ready to assist Fenrir in getting the girl back to the cabin.

"Take water with you, plenty of it, she'll need to stay hydrated otherwise she'll be hospitalised, and St. Mungo's wont care," Harry pointed out, gritting his teeth; they didn't care for creatures of any kind, and would often neglect them no matter how severely they were hurt. The prejudices run amok in even the healer side of the magical world. "Some soup, chicken and tomato, something that she can swallow even if she doesn't come around."

"I'll make it for her once I get back, I'm getting lunch ready anyway," Wyatt offered, in the werewolf cabins there was no supplies, except water and snacks. The only cabin that got stocked was Brecon's, Alan's and Black's cabin.

"Good," Harry stated in satisfaction, "Darius should be here tomorrow, he'll probably come to see her first thing, tell him to let me know how it goes." he said in his normal demanding way without being condescending Wyatt knew from experience he was just concerned and displaying it in his usual way.

"I will," Wyatt promised, not sure if Fenrir would actually say anything to Darius or not so he would just to be on the safe side and keep things going smoothly.

Harry nodded, and with one last concerned glance at the girl he left the bathroom and made his way back to the 'prison' of sorts. He hoped she survived, but the longer she remained sick the worse it was. She was skin and bone, there wasn't an ounce of fat on her and she wasn't eating, had a fever, had wizarding flu (something that was affecting her magic while she was already sick) it didn't look good. He would do everything he could for her, like he did with everyone else who passed over his threshold and became a member of his sanctuary. As he walked he remembered the letters. One of them had been from Amelia Bones he would need to read it just in case there was anything of importance within it.

He ignored the Death Eaters as he waked passed them and into the room, the altered Veritaserum had worn off. The wizard was twisting in the most pathetic display trying to get out of the restraints he'd ever seen. His eyes were glazed slightly indicating that the special affect he had added to the Veritaserum was working, he was confused but Harry knew from experience it would wear off rapidly and even as he thought it his eyes began to shine with fear and confusion the confused glaze dying away completely.

"What did you do to me?" Rodolphus hissed at Harry, his mind running a mile a minute, he couldn't remember anything after he began to choke him. He must have Obliviated him, made him forget, other than feeling a little drained and weak he felt fine…what had happened? What had he said? What if the Dark Lord found out? His heart was pounding erratically in his chest, and more importantly what would happen next?

"Nothing, yet," Harry said coolly, flicking his wand he stunned and removed the bindings, levitating him back to his cell. It looked as though a trip to Gringotts was in order. He wasn't stupid enough to think for a second he could get into Gringotts, back out with the object without the goblins knowing and he definitely didn't want to get on their bad side. Not with the accounts he had, so he would have to try and strike up a deal with them. It was going to cost him an arm and a leg he knew that before even approaching them. Slamming the door closed, causing them all to jump, Harry chuckled darkly as he left amused by their fear.

Within moments Harry was in the warehouse, he gave Wyatt a nod, leaving the door open he moved over to the sitting area, which was empty, that didn't surprise him, it was nearing lunchtime though, and soon they'd all be packed in to eat. He sat in his favourite winged back black leather chair. He had a similar one in the manor, although this one had black covered wood for arms as apposed to leather.

Sighing softy, knowing he had more time to kill before he knew his mate was safe, he removed the letters from his pocket (expansion charm) with ease. They were already in order in what he had deemed as important. So it wasn't surprising that Amelia's was at the top and Granger was at the bottom. He wasn't even sure he wanted to read her letter; the same old crap was getting tiresome. Seeing her hadn't helped things either, she was still had the same irritating haughtier than thou attitude. Why the hell she'd married Ronald Weasley he did not know, but it definitely wasn't out of love, he had seen the looks she threw him, she was utterly disgusted by him. Oh she put on a good front, maybe a little denial that she was so unhappy and trying to convince herself otherwise.

Unsealing the envelope, he read it and slowly a smile of satisfaction appeared on his face, well, it was a done deal; they could now start transferring the prisoners over. Apparently Fudge was being extremely unpleasant over it, no doubt due to Dumbledore and likely the purebloods, the hidden Death Eaters within the Ministry. Knowing that his Death Eaters were being taken elsewhere has probably angered him immensely. Which meant for this to be pulled off they had to do it immediately, lest they risk Voldemort attacking the prison, it was something he himself would do.

Tonight, he'd sent Amelia enough Portkey's to get everyone off the island and straight into their newly acquired home. Which meant overtime for the Auror's, he'd see if he could get her to let a few of his people take care of it as well, give them some money, a payday to tide them over until he gave everyone magical equality.

Sighing in exasperation, it seemed he'd have more to do today than usual as of late, but such as life, he never complained, but he did desire to have some more time alone with his mate. Last night and this morning would just have to tide him over, but he would need to make it clear to Severus that he did care. The wizard was insecure, about his feelings only, the rest of him was confident cool and powerful, an odd combination but he knew Severus hadn't had an easy life so it didn't surprise him that he would be confident in all areas other than partnership.

The rest of the mail was updates, apparently Dumbledore had decided against telling his precious Order how the meeting had really gone between himself and the old man. Giving them hope that he would still join them, end the madness that was Voldemort. Oh, he was going to end Voldemort alright, but the Order wouldn't be a part of it. They were truly a pathetic lot, waiting on a damn teenager to end the war for them, while pathetically doddering on trying to be useful, thinking they were making a difference when in fact they weren't.

If Dumbledore continued to push him, he would see to it that the Ministry found out the names of every single order member there was (minus those who had joined him of course), leaving Dumbledore with nothing. It would make things more difficult for the old fool, which was just an added bonus. Of course, if that happened and his own weren't arrested he'd know but he was beyond caring, he rarely got anything useful about the Order meetings. Not that he'd asked Bill to do it, Bill had offered and Harry could see he wanted to be doing something, keeping his mind off things, and so he had agreed.

"I just heard about the girl, how is it really looking?" Jack asked, concern rearing its head for the young cub, wandering into the warehouse, making his way over to Harry and sitting on a couch nearby. It was distinctively odd, ever since Reg had come to them; he'd had a constant shadow beside him. Today was the first time he'd had any alone time, he felt as though he was missing an appendage.

"If she got the potion in time and manages to keep the water and what little food she manages to eat she stands a chance," Harry stated firmly. "If she doesn't make any progress in the next day I'll get Poppy over,"

Jack relaxed a little at that, Poppy was one determined witch, the best Medi-witch around, if she wanted to she could take her healers exams and pass with flying colours but she didn't, she was quite happy the way things were for the moment. Poppy held a lot of resentment for St. Mungo's and their despicable ways. Probably due to the fact Poppy had grown up in poverty, her mother had worked hard to see her through Hogwarts and Poppy began working to get her certificate in Medi-witchery. To the point, she'd never been able to afford St. Mungo's they'd been forced to endure, it was probably what made Poppy wish to be a healer in the first place.

"Is Darius due back tomorrow?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer but desiring confirmation.

"Yes," Jack answered, giving Harry the confirmation he was looking for.

Harry hummed with a nod, folding the letters and replacing them in his pocket, he could hear the others descending in droves just as the lunch bell went now that Wyatt was finished prepping their meal. With the others not yet back, he might as well get the letter to Amelia written out and the Portkey's to the new prison handed out. He might as well get something productive done while he waited.

Just then he heard the telltale sound of Apparating, followed by the scent of blood, which nearly overwhelmed the scent of his mate and the others. Something had gone wrong; he didn't even need to hear the others calling out in concern from outside. He bolted outside, relaxing when he realized that none of his people were badly hurt, just a few scrapes here and there, it looked as though the blonde woman, Narcissa Malfoy had taken a blasting curse to the shoulder, now nobody usually cursed your shoulder, and he would bet she had covered her son to protect him from the curses.

"Severus can you heal her?" Harry stated sharply, gaining everyone's attention. "If you cannot I can call in someone else, Jack, retrieve a blood…"

"Replenisher and pain reliever, got it," Jack said already moving away, beginning to jog after he got passed everyone who was milling around, staring at the Malfoy's with grimaces of disgust or distrust.

"I can do it," Severus said after a few moments, his face drawn in a faint line, the smell of the freshly oozing blood was tempting him, urging him to bite, to take just a taste of the sweet nectar. He refused to give into it, plus this would help him in the long run, he wasn't going to let blood get the better of him or take over his life.

"Very well, take them to cabin ten," Harry stated, eyeing the woman who was in extreme pain, he could tell she'd soon be unconscious. "Jessie, Alan, Howard you know what to do." telling them without saying explicitly to keep a damn eye on them and not to let them go anywhere. "They stay in the damn cabin; I'll get to them tomorrow."

Severus thankfully said nothing; he really didn't want his mate to try and contradict him or fight him not about everyone's safety. He would never risk the safety of his people, let alone for spoiled, rich entitled people who had made all their lives harder.

Speaking of rich and entitled, he was rather amazed that the boy kept his mouth shut. One glance at him though and he had his answer, he was in shock. It would wear off soon enough, then he would complain about his housing, if he did it within his earshot then he'd bloody make the boy leave he wasn't going to endure his attitude here. He'd put up with it for a year at Hogwarts, he wasn't about to do it in his own domain.

"Get your lunch, Jack, take them to the cabin, number ten," Harry stated loudly, causing everyone to disperse, understanding what their leader wanted without him having to come out and say it.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Harry asked, giving him a once over, not surprised he wasn't hit, Severus could hold his own against just about anyone.

"Must have had someone there we missed or someone who came in at the last minute and called the Dark Lord, he did not attend but sent the Death Eaters. They weren't expecting everyone, they were quickly forced to retreat or be defeated, and Narcissa took the spells aimed at Draco. I'm not sure why the Dark Lord would want them killed." Severus answered, a frown marring his face.

"Perhaps he suspected she'd do this," Harry said, "If you know her perhaps he dose as well, I need to go to Gringotts, do you want to attend or stay with the Malfoys?" he wouldn't be surprised if Severus did want to remain with them. He certainly cared enough about them despite the potential danger it posed by going to them. He would have been jealous if Severus hadn't already given in to him.

"I'd like to go," Severus answered right away, watching Harry work was always mesmerising, he wasn't going to miss it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! so will Harry be forced to unviel the Order members in a bid to get Dumbledore to back away or will he do as he's told bid his time and actually do something dangerous to Harry ending up in prison? Or will he be forced to live in the new world being constantly watched? R&R please


	46. Chapter 46

The Leader

Chapter 46

"I'd like to see Writ immediately," Harry informed the goblin guards as soon as he was within hearing range. The bank was busier than normal, resulting in glares of annoyance and envy being sent in both his and Severus' direction when they bypassed everyone and seemed to be welcome at Gringotts - guessing correctly that they would be seen quickly - despite how busy the bank was.

"Follow me, Master Thorn," one of the goblins said, and began walking towards Writ's office, "Please be seated," he added, once they were in the consultant rooms, Severus and Harry did indeed take a seat directly outside Writ's office. The Goblin disappeared inside the office, closing the door behind him to keep the clients meeting from being overheard.

"You don't really think this is going to work do you?" Severus asked doubt coating his voice, the goblins were very greedy but honest, and he couldn't see them taking something out of the vaults belonging to one of their customers. Especially not the Lestrange vault, he felt as if it was a wasted venture, but was curious to see what Harry tried, the goblins respected him that would go along way for them to just hear him out.

Harry smirked, "We have to try," he had to get the Horcruxes or get close enough to hit Voldemort with the spell to force his soul to knit back together. Which he had already tried, he wasn't sure he would get another opportunity to cast it, so the only other alternative he had was to collect them. There was no mistaken if he had the opportunity to use it he would, Voldemort was a menace, he had to destroy him before be damaged the reputation of dark 'creatures' any further and put a stopper in his cause and plans.

"Indeed," Severus murmured quietly, his eyes going dark as he remembered the torture Voldemort had put him through. It had changed him, he wasn't sure exactly how, but it had, he doubted he'd ever be the same. Although he could only thank his lucky stars that he had not ended up like Frank and Alice Longbottom, although if it had gone on any longer he would have been. He'd been tortured beyond his endurance, he was sort of grateful he no longer had to sleep and endure the nightmares that had plagued his sleep.

"Master Thorn, Writ will see you now," the goblin insisted as a wizard red in the face looking furious as he was shooed from the room like a dog.

Harry stood without even sparing the humiliated wizard a glance, brushing past him, giving a nod to the goblin before he took a seat in Writ's office, Severus as usual followed closely behind him. He sensed a lot of curiosity in Severus, but for a moment the humiliation of the wizard had cloaked the entire corridor in the repugnant scent. He couldn't help but relax once the scent faded, removing a paper folder from his pocket tapping his foot while Writ finished what he was doing.

"Lord Potter, what can I do for you today?" Writ asked, giving Harry his undivided attention, as he should, Harry was extremely important to Gringotts.

"I need five minutes of King Ragnuk's time," Harry said smoothly, his face serious showing Writ that he wasn't kidding around.

Writ stared blankly at Harry for a moment before his brain kicked into gear, "It takes months to set up a meeting with king Ragnuk," Writ admitted, without any sign of anger at Harry's request.

"I understand that, I will make it worth Gringotts time," Harry promised, money was a good motivator, especially to the goblins they didn't get much in way of money, not even the so called 'goblin king' but it was more than starters got.

"How much?" Writ asked, his beady eyes narrowing contemplatively.

"Five hundred galleons," Harry replied without batting an eyelash, it wouldn't even put a dent in one month's profit margin he received in interest.

"Give me a few moments, I'll need to get in touch with him," Writ told Harry, not yet moving until he had confirmation.

"Of course," Harry said, understanding that he might take a while to contact him and reveal the offer. He would come though; there was no way he was going to pass up the opportunity for five hundred galleons for five minutes of his time. Nobody was insane enough to say no to that, ironically enough he would have been willing to offer more, but he had a feeling that he might have to up the stakes before any headway was made.

Writ left immediately after receiving his confirmation.

"Doesn't he work?" Severus frowned; the title 'king' was a fancy name for someone who made all the decisions for all branches of Gringotts.

"If rumour is to be believed he has a private office," Harry revealed wryly, "He rarely visits any of the branches, he can get all information he needs with a click of his fingers, goblin magic is very…interesting." and he admired that about them. "He nonetheless has offices on the top floor of all Gringotts branches,"

"That I was aware of," Severus nodded, it was a huge waste to have offices filled to the brim with artefacts for nobody to use it.

"Yes, it's the most known piece of information regarded as a rumour," Harry agreed. He knew more than most about the Goblins having spent a lot of time building up his fortune and buying and selling objects, books and antiques. He missed the simplicity of it, and the rush, Merlin winning the items had been euphoric. Once things weren't so hectic he vowed to go return even if it was just to experience it a few times, take his mate with him he was sure he would love many of the items on sale. A great deal of it was potion ingredients. "Have you ever been to the auctions?"

"I've heard of them, I thought you had to be invited? It's a very exclusive event, and not to mention clientele." Severus revealed, glancing curiously at Harry. He knew Harry had gone to auctions and hadn't thought more on it, had he really attended Gringotts auctions and from such a young age? What had he done to make the goblins respect him so much?

"They are exclusive," Harry admitted, he'd outbid Lucius Malfoy on many items, probably what gave him such a rush.

"How did you get invited?" Severus queried, "Better yet, what made the goblins respect a twelve year old boy? If that is the age you were when you first approached them." he could have been eleven still.

"I was, technically speaking," Harry confirmed, "I got myself emancipated, became the Lord of two well respected lines, the Black and Potter vaults certainly opened a lot of doors where money is concerned. I took a lot of risky investments that paid off, quadrupled my money within six months the way I went about my business they respected that, and the fact I treated them with respect, learned their language and ways. I asked them to auction a few pieces and they became aware of my…hobby, the rest as they say is history, would you like to attend one with me this evening?"

"I am curious," Severus answered, agreeing to it, surprised that Harry would have the time to do anything let alone attend auctions.

"You'll enjoy it, there are many potion ingredients that go up for sale," Harry told him confidently. "I even got ingredients that only grow in Africa once, you don't see them on sale here in the shops, the seller likes to get top dollar, and selling them here they only need to take off commission which is less than what a shop owner wants for items to be sold in his or hers shop with no guarantee they'd all sell."

"The rates are extortionate." Severus snorted derisively, they certainly got their money's worth, and the ingredients weren't even fresh which added insult to injury. Unfortunately with Diagon Alley being so small, the owners of the buildings liked getting their money's worth.

"They're also very stubborn, I've offered to buy them out dozens of times but they won't budge." Harry said, normally he would admire that tenacity, but not when it prevented him from getting what he wanted. His foot began to tap impatiently, it was taking too long for his liking he had much to do today as it was.

"You are trying to buy out Diagon Alley?" Severus stared quiet stunned by that admission, although he wasn't sure why now he thought about it.

"Yes, I already have both Hogsmeade and Knockturn Alley, when the time is right they'll both go through some serious renovation, having only a dozen houses and flats for the magical population are at the height of idiocy." Harry snorted derisively, "Wizards and witches shouldn't have to live amongst Muggles, and you'll find many of them do because they obviously don't have an inheritance to buy a large property or can't wait until a property goes onto the market."

Severus had to concede that point, it was precisely why he had kept the house in Spinners End, and at least the houses were so run down that he didn't have anyone in the way of neighbours. It stank something absolutely foul, but he wasn't there for most of the year and when he was it was a simple matter of flicking his wand to remove it. Some of his potion ingredients smelt undeniably worse, so it truthfully hadn't been a problem. "You plan on expanding and building?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed, his ears picking up the sound of movement outside, just as five goblins made their entrance, there was Writ of course, and three guard goblins and the 'Goblin king'. Harry stood up and gave him a customary greeting in gobbledegook, only slightly aware that Severus had copied his move and was standing as well.

Ragnuk replied back in his own tongue, nodding, his black eyes gleaming with satisfaction perhaps even respect. "You have your five minutes, Lord Potter," Ragnuk eventually said in English, taking Writ's seat, and the Goblin stood next to him, respectful and silent.

"I require an item that's currently in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault," Harry started off, claiming a seat but leaning forward, "And before you get worked up, the item was stolen from its original owner, it does not belong to them." he informed them, bringing the newspaper clippings of the items that had been stolen from Lady Smith, a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff. "Tom Riddle murdered her for both items; I don't need to tell you what his other name is since I'm sure you're probably aware. He's defiled it with dark magic that can affect anyone that is in close vicinity to it. It's a Horcrux it needs to be destroyed."

Ragnuk spat out curses in his native tongue, utterly disgusted by what he was hearing.

"I know you remain neutral in the war I respect that, and I am not asking you to join a side, but it does need to be dealt with. Let's not pretend that he gives a shit about anyone other than ruling over magical Britain. He's much like Dumbledore, promising things he has absolutely no intention of seeing through." Harry added, making it clear that if they did this for him, he wouldn't consider it them being on his side.

"Doesn't Bellatrix's vault fall under your jurisdiction as the Lord of the Black estate?" Severus questioned pensively, speaking for the first time since the Goblin king entered the room.

"If it was her dowry, yes, I'd be able to without a problem, but it's her personal vault that was opened up in her married name after she was off age." Harry explained, Bill had found out which vault it was for him, but he couldn't come right out and say that, he would never do Bill the disservice of letting the goblins find out and him lose a job he really liked through it. Although in reality, Bill would make a lot more money by going about his job independently. He had done it for him quickly as well, but he had given Bill a lot more than he'd offered the goblins to speak to Ragnuk. "Technically since she was a wanted woman she shouldn't have access to her vaults before she died, but the goblins are extremely thorough and found quite a few loopholes," he added amused, it was how Black was able to use his vaults and houses.

"I see," Severus murmured nodding his agreement and understanding. It made sense that she'd put it in her own personal vault, she'd left school probably before the Dark Lord gave her the cup no doubt.

"You've also known to sell items from peoples vaults to pay off debts, this is very similar, I am willing to pay for it, and if you are worried about anyone finding out the Lestranges will be spending what's left of their life in prison, they will never go free." Harry added, speaking to the goblins again giving a light shrug. "If you want to add it into a stipulation then I can arranged," his lips twitching vindictively. The goblins didn't care whether the vaults were used or not they got the profit from it regardless.

"I have a feeling if we say no, you'll find a way to get what you want, Lord Potter," Ragnuk stated staring at Harry with narrowed calculating beady eyes.

"I have a back-up plan," Harry nodded in agreement to his thoughts, not doing them the disservice of lying. He did still have the Lestrange's in his hold, albeit only until tonight, a simple Imperius curse and he'd have the cup, but he'd rather not risk him fighting off the curse at the last minute and getting away with both the cup and Voldemort becoming aware that he was hunting the rest down.

Severus' eyebrows rose at that, Harry had always been straightforward but to admit as such to a Goblin? He wasn't sure whether to applaud Harry or wince.

Ragnuk stared thoughtfully, "We will make an exchange but we want more than just money," Ragnuk decided.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, nodding to concede that he would hear it, "Name it,"

"We want the sword, Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi," Ragnuk requested without sounding even slightly ashamed.

Writ froze; the urge to warn Ragnuk that he was barking up the wrong tree, that Harry Potter wasn't to be trifled with was strong. Yet he could not, it wasn't his place.

Severus' eyes widened in shock, the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi? The sword was legendary; it was the equivalent of King Arthur's sword, Excalibur. It was priceless, and he couldn't believe that Harry had it. Or the fact the Goblins were actually trying to get it for something simple as a damn cup.

Harry pursed his lips, not the slightest bit impressed and it conveyed with ease. "Absolutely not," he had nothing to gain other than the loss of a fortune in doing that. He wasn't going to be made a fool off, plus as he had said he had a back-up plan that he most definitely would prefer to enact rather than give over the priceless sword. "I'm insulted you'd actually think to ask for something so priceless."

"Other than the fact we risk our business? Our reputation is priceless as well." Ragnuk stated right back.

"Your reputation is already been impugned," Harry stated sharply. "It was poured all over the front page of the Daily Prophet years ago. Your only saving grace was that the vault had been emptied earlier the very same day. The end result was still the same; the vaults can be broken into, to add insult to injury the perpetrator got away."

"One incident cannot dictate all the years we have successfully kept the bank safe from intruders," Ragnuk argued, but there was a lack of bite in his voice that portrayed that Harry's statement had hit home harder than the goblin wanted anyone to know.

"All it takes is one incident," Harry corrected him, "I will not give over the sword, I am willing to compromise to an extent, as long as I am not insulted again." anger bleeding into his voice.

"We have no interest in anything else," Ragnuk admitted, nothing to bargain with.

"Very well," Harry replied, "Writ, deduct the amount from my account for this…conversation." with that he stood up, he had no interest in playing their games. He would go down another route, he couldn't believe the audacity of them to actually try and demand the sword as payment.

"Very well," Writ replied, knowing what was happening and helpless to prevent it, his king was testing Harry, and he was going about it the wrong way, he was not going to deal with him now.

"Wait," Ragnuk sighed.

Writ's thoughts were proven correct as Harry left without as much as a glance back.

Harry ignored him, and made his way back to the front of Gringotts, extremely pissed off with them.

"You had them right where you wanted them, why didn't you proceed?" Severus questioned cautiously, as they began to step down the marble steps of Gringotts.

"The second they asked for the sword it was over," Harry stated sharply, "I don't think I've been more insulted in my life, a priceless bloody sword," gritting his teeth at their audacity. The respect he had for the goblins shot down severely, their continued attempts were just ludicrous even after he said he had an alternative plan. Unless of course Ragnuk didn't believe he had and was only going to him as a last resort. He would have to get Bellatrix's husband to retrieve the cup, the Imperius might not be the best way to go about it, and perhaps giving him a potion would be for the best. The spell as well, so that the idiot couldn't talk about what happened should they be caught.

As soon as they were in the street twin pops could be heard as Severus and Harry left for Potter Manor.

His day had just gotten extremely longer and more arduous.

"I need to get the Portkey's created for Amelia, when word reaches Voldemort about his Death Eaters being transferred he may attempt to pull off another break in." Harry sighed as he trudged up to his bedroom, grasping two packs of hair bands, they would work in transferring them to his prison, which still hadn't been named as of yet. He would think of something appropriate nothing like Azkaban though.

Snipping off the plastic keeping the bands together, he sat down and began the long arduous task of making Portkey after Portkey, the task was divided between both himself and Severus cutting the time he spent on it.

"Dobby?" Harry called as both dropped the last of the hair bands into the box.

"What can Dobby do for Master Harry?" Dobby asked as he made an appearance.

"Take these to Amelia Bones, make sure she's alone, she knows what they are but there is a letter for her in this that requires an immediate answer, I'll call you in a few hours for help getting the prisoners to their new cells," Harry said dismissively. He would need to be there to oversee the operation, he had asked Amelia to let his vampires get it done, and pay them for their work. There was less chance of any wizards getting one over his men; vampires were much stronger after all. Plus if anything happened like Voldemort attacked, his men would be able to handle it without the effects the Dementors had on humans.

"Yes Sir!" Dobby exclaimed happily, taking the box carefully before he was gone with a gentle pop.

"Now to deal with Rodolphus Lestrange," Harry stated sharply, it was a good job he couldn't sleep, since for most part, he couldn't get a moment to rest.

"He will be able to fight the Imperius," Severus informed him.

"Yes, I suspected as much, which is why I'm going down a different route," Harry nodded grimly, potion it was then.

Severus glanced curiously, raising an eyebrow only for Harry to Apparate away. He didn't pause for a second before he too Apparated, he was proven correct in his thoughts, and Harry had come to the warehouse. He followed Harry, not even thinking about the Malfoy's, who should just be grateful they were alive and had a safe place to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the length! but is there anything besides what's been written and done that you'd like to see? more of the other characters? tension from somewhere? or just smooth sailing that hands Harry the magical world on a silver platter? will something happen to the warehouse? I have to admit i wouldnt want anything to happen to it but they can't get away unscathed...maybe an attack outside their home? hmm guess i'll need to think on it ;) R&R please


	47. Chapter 47

The Leader 

Chapter 47 

“What exactly does that Potion do?” Severus asked suspiciously having just watched Harry administer the potion and observed Rodolphus Lestrange succumbed to sleep directly afterwards. He took the vial from Harry and began to sniff at the dregs left behind. He was able to discern all ingredients within in. He suspected what it did, but he desired to know just exactly how it worked. He was rather envious of all the potions Harry had created in the past few years, it was his passion, and unfortunately he hadn’t been able to brew what he wanted let alone create. Between teaching, brewing the potions for the hospital wing and twice being a spy he had barely any time to sleep let alone do anything else. 

Harry turned and gestured for both of them to leave the room, he swiftly walked passed the other Death Eaters, leaving them terrified and worried about what he was doing. As soon as Severus stepped outside, Harry closed the door firmly. “It seeps into their magic, their mind, makes them very susceptible to suggestion from a single source, which in this case is me.” 

“Such as?” Severus queried, his black eyes gleaming greedily for information. His fingers absently twirling the empty vial as he waited for information both of them just standing there. He nodded absently to Wyatt as the half-vampire passed by. 

“Once the potion takes hold, which is anywhere from twelve to twenty-four hours to be on the safe side, I give a list of demands and he would have no choice but to comply with them.” Harry explained smugly, “Afterwards they’ll remember what they’ve done but assume it was their idea, and they’d continue on with their lives, it can be activated again, if the need arises” he added knowing it was potentially a question Severus would ask. 

“Twelve hours?” Severus asked incredulously. 

Harry hummed out a sound of agreement, “It is a long time, its much more subtle than the Imperius Curse, as I said.” 

“Have you used it before?” Severus questioned, not sure if he actually wanted an answer to that question or not. 

“Once,” Harry’s tone went dark. “A Vampire, he was part of the group that killed Kai, I wanted him to get something for me before I killed him. A list, of every single member of the coven, it was how I found out where to best hit them when they’d be together.” none other than Callahan had survived, big mistake that had been but no matter, that mistake had been rectified and he now knew better than to be merciful. He’d had a lot less people on his side at the time back then, but he’d been no less determined. 

“Vampires are different from wizards, it may not even take twelve hours,” Severus pointed out thoughtfully, his mind running trying to calculate the potential differences. Unfortunately the potential differences were too numerous to calculate accurately, it was why potions required testers. Not many had the guts to consume potions that that weren’t even past the trial stages. Only those desperate for money would do it, and it was a pittance, five sickles, then again it’s more than those in the ministry made in a week. 

“It’s possible, the human mind is definitely more fragile and less used than a vampire mind,” Harry agreed, after all humans might use one hundred percent of their brain, but much of what they see, smell or hear remains in the background but as vampires they were able to keep all information in the forefront. Reaching out grasping Severus’ shoulder he Apparated them out of the warehouse. 

Severus blinked in confusion, why were they in the middle of nowhere? Giving Harry a questioning glance. Harry chuckled dryly, handing over a piece of paper, which Severus read and out of nowhere the building shimmered into view. Of course, the Fidelius Charm, this must be the new prison Harry had spoken about. It was polar opposite from Azkaban, it looked like a normal manor, he could feel the magic in the air telling him that a lot of work had gone into making it as secure as possible. There was definitely not going to be breakouts from this facility. At least not very easily, but if he knew anything about Harry was that he checked for each possible outcome. 

“I must admit, this wasn’t what I was expecting,” Severus admitted, other than the building itself, the place was practically bare, gravel went as far as the eye could see. No flowers, nothing appealing at all, but considering the alternative those in Azkaban were going to find this place paradise. 

“Azkaban violates every humans right act 1998 came up with,” Harry informed him, “Whether we like it or not, the magical Ministry is held in the same regards as the Muggle law. The Minister’s didn’t care for it, they didn’t believe prisoners deserve the basics, warmth, decent food or even an habitable cell. Each day they’re tortured mentally, physically and emotionally…so much so that when they do come out of Azkaban they’re libel to commit another crime due to the fact they’re mentally unhinged after such a long exposure to Dementors.” 

“You do not plan on allowing Azkaban to be used again,” Severus deduced, nodding in understanding, and truthfully he didn’t blame him, Azkaban was a terrible place that nobody deserved to be within its cold corrugated walls. 

“No,” Harry revealed, “Nor will I allow anyone innocent to be housed within any of these cells.” it was time the magical world came forth from the fifties in which it had been permanently submerged in. Voldemort had once tried to make change but it had fallen through and he’d lost himself and his cause a long time ago. Something he had worked hard to make sure didn’t happen to him, but he had no desire to create Horcruxes so he doubted very much he would. 

“Dobby?” Harry called out curtly after glancing at the time. The prisoners were going to be coming any second now. 

“What can Dobby do for Master Harry?” Dobby asked, as always able to come to his Master’s side when called, no matter what wards he was under. He was also able to see the prison since his magic was also imbued in it, only certain house-elves would be able to get in and out of the new prison. 

“The prisoners will be arriving any moment now, ensure everything is prepared,” Harry demanded, “Rick will remain behind I want a written report of everything and everyone inside. Once that is done, take those in the warehouse cells and bring them here, they will not need the same report. Rodolphus Lestrange will transported separately later, I have a need of him still.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Dobby declared, popping away just as Harry’s allied vampires began to all Portkey to the location with at least one prisoner secured by either being subdued by their strength or bound by magic. Most of them were disorientated and confused, not quite able to understand what was going on, it would take a while for the affects of the soul sucking creatures to fade. 

“Take them in, give the prisoner number to Rick or Dobby along with the cell number to make it easier to identify them.” Harry called out, watching his men escort the prisoners to their new abode, he was pleased that they were being careful with them. Especially considering they had no idea what they had done. Some people might deserve some rough handling but they were already in prison and now under his care. The relevant information would then be passed onto Amelia Bones. 

Harry hadn’t seen the place since he had bought it, or rather Darnell Raven Thorn had. He’d been updated on the project of course, but that was about it. He waited until the first of the prisoners had been situated and the others had Apparated back to the island, before he wandered in. Harry arched an impressed eyebrow, they’d completely changed the entire layout of the building, his eyes roamed over the ground floor, twenty-five cells had been installed, each had walls between them and a metal door, giving them much more privacy than Azkaban had. 

Severus who had followed him peered into the cell, “There’s two beds,” he commented in silent surprise. All Azkaban inmates had been separated from each other not even allowing minimal contact with another human being. There was also a privacy screen where they could go to the toilet without being watched. A small cubical he could see with a shower head just showing over the top. Two small tables at either side of the cell, there was a black shower bag in the middle he thought. This was probably going to be heaven for them, compared to the hole in the floor and the straw bed and filthy blankets. Not to mention the constant water flooding the cells. 

“Depending on the crime and temperament people will be roomed together,” Harry explained, “You have no idea how it feels to be locked up in a tiny room without a shred of human interaction. Drowning in your own misery and desires, nobody deserves that.” he remembered how it felt to be constantly locked up in the cupboard, drowning in his desire to be loved by his family, feeling miserable as he listened to them all laugh and have fun, purposefully excluding him. He’d had no idea how to be a friend, what to say or do, Kai had been his friend, his mentor and a father figure, helping him work all that out. He’d just pretended at Hogwarts, made it seem like he knew what he was doing.

Severus met steely green eyes, even when underhandedly revealing information about himself he was very composed. He honestly didn’t think he could talk about his upbringing (which incidentally hadn’t been as bad as Harry’s by all indications) without anger and frustration pouring out of him. Harry was using his own experiences in life for the betterment of the magical community. Every piece of new information he learned caused respect soaring to greater heights than he thought possible. 

“Thank you,” Severus said quietly, as more and more prisoners were escorted passed them. They were still in the black and white prison suits. He absently wondered how long it would take for them to come around and truly be able to understand what was going on. 

Harry turned back, quirking his eyebrow, “For what?” Harry asked in amused contemplation. 

“For allowing me to be a part of this,” Severus revealed honestly, the magical world was changing and for the first time he began to comprehend the extent of it. It wasn’t just the corruption at the Ministry of magic, it was everything. He was seeing a new world born slowly creeping out of the ashes of the old one done in such an intricate manner that he was left almost speechless. 

“Don’t thank me, it was your own actions that led to this,” Harry replied without preamble. “Making that Vow was the best thing you ever did.” he was always honest to a fault, but he knew Severus would appreciate that. To begin with he and Severus hadn’t been together, he hadn’t known he was his mate. What they knew now couldn’t be used to build a false image of a perfect meeting or some such nonsense most people liked to create or themselves when they were asked about their first meeting. 

“Touché,” Severus dipped his head in agreement. “You say that House-elves will be looking after them?” 

“Technically, much like Hogwarts kitchens, the food will be brought up to their tables each day. The amount the Ministry has each month for the prisoners is truly diabolical. It isn’t enough to feed a family for a month let alone everyone.” Harry admitted, “Much of it has been going to ‘charities’ that have been set up, it goes into a dummy account then to the vaults, its just as quickly taken out and used for bribes and the like.” 

“That would mean the Minister and the Wizengamot is involved.” Severus commented, wishing he could say he was surprised but honestly, he wasn’t. half the Death Eaters had gotten off by bribing the Ministry workers. They had been free to roam around after everything they’d done. The Muggle Ministry was probably the same in that regard. 

“There is a small collection of people who are honest,” Harry stated, stepping aside to let Carson put his prisoner into the cell. He or she was unconscious so they were placed on the bed and Carson exited it, closing it firmly behind him, magic flaring up. “Although the list of those who have accepted at least one bribe or another is staggering.” disgust thrummed through him, he loathed people who had no loyalty except to money. No morals, no loyalty except to the highest bidder, it was distasteful and he’d never trust anyone who acted in such a way. 

“That’s everyone situated,” Rick came forward, writing swiftly as he spoke onto a piece of paper attached to a clipboard. Writing down the prisoner number Carson recited for him as well as the number for the cell. “It will take me and Darius a few hours at least to give them a thorough checking, I will give you the report as soon as we are done.” 

“Good,” Harry nodded firmly, “Inform Dobby he will find me, I may not be available.” he had a Horcrux to get out of Gringotts. He wasn’t happy with the goblins at all, in fact he was tempted to take his business elsewhere. Why should he allow them to continue to profit from his business when they had insulted him so grievously? 

“I will,” Rick commented, before he raced up the stairs, he and Darius were starting from the top and working their way to the bottom. 

“Did Amelia give you the money?” Harry asked Carson, wishing to make sure. 

“She did, it’s already been passed along to everyone.” the vampire answered, it might only be a galleon but it went a long way for them since they couldn’t get work anywhere due to the restrictions on them. Like everyone else he couldn’t wait until their leader took over and they were able to work and be treated fairly. It was all most of them had ever wanted, family, love, acceptance. Most of them hadn’t been willingly turned, a rotten hand they’d been dealt and continued to do so by the prejudice they faced with the wizards and witches who thought themselves so superior. Harry and Severus were the opposite, they had willing changed to be what they were, and quite honestly he was amazed at their attitude, they just didn’t care what people thought. 

“Good, glad to hear it,” Harry nodded, pleased he could truly trust her to hold her word. Especially given it had been a last minute request to allow his vampires to pick the prisoners up and take them here. Then again she was in a position of power, it wouldn’t be difficult to find the funds required to pay his people. “The rest of you can clear out now, thank you for offering your services.” 

“What next?” Severus mused thoughtfully, watching the others Apparate away now that they were no longer needed. 

“Now we wait,” Harry informed him, “I will check on Lestrange in a few hours to see if your suggestion holds any merits. He might just be ready to do what I require him to do.” 

Harry entered the first cell much to Severus’ surprise and actually began to diagnose the unconscious wizard. The paper that appeared out of thin air was rather long. Too long really for comfort, he had been hurt a lot during his life by the look of it. Or the worse scenario been hurt by the wizard guards in Azkaban. “Hmm, untreated breaks in five bones, pneumonia, wizard Flu, it’s little wonder he’s unconscious.” 

“Pneumonia, how long has he had it?” Severus asked quite frankly alarmed. Absently checking both forearms but they were free of any sign of a Dark Mark. He’d suspected not, this wizard wasn’t familiar to him at all, and if he had to gauge he’d say the pale wizard was perhaps ten years older than him. It might be deceiving Azkaban wasn’t kind to anything let alone a persons looks. 

“He will soon die if he doesn’t get help if that’s what you mean, I’m surprised he’s not coughing in his sleep.” Harry stated sharply, how had the damn medic missed this? Of course, they didn’t give a damn about anyone in that prison. Another one for his list, he was going to make sure the person responsible didn’t get to practice healing again. He and Severus glanced up when they heard Dobby insisting he had to go back to the manor, before he popped away. 

“That was…very peculiar,” Severus stated, from what he knew of Dobby it wasn’t his normal behavior. 

“He felt the wards shift to let an owl into the manor,” Harry brushed it off as inconsequential. Dobby was obviously just putting his duties in the manor before everything else, it was instinctive after all and Harry had no intention of preventing Dobby from doing what came naturally to the House-elf. Rick would be just fine on his own, he hardly needed Dobby, but any and all help was welcomed. Especially to get everything done in a timely manner which was something he liked.


	48. Chapter 48

The Leader

Chapter 48

The Order of the phoenix sat cramped around the table of the Weasley home in the Burrow, waiting on their esteemed leader. Bill Weasley hated being there, he'd never thought he would hate the burrow quite so much but ever since his own family had basically abandoned him (except a select few) because he had been turned into a werewolf he hated what it reminded him off. This was no longer home; his home was somewhere much different, where he was welcomed and not made to feel ashamed of whom he was.

As always Molly was rushing around, preparing coffee, tea and biscuits she had made just earlier that day in preparation of the meeting. Trying to encourage Hermione to help, to learn how to cook and do things the traditional way a pureblood wife would. Using your hands to prepare the food was just utterly distasteful, no there was spells for that and she would make sure Hermione did it properly. She would one day have to cook and feed her son and any child they had on her own once they left the burrow and got their own place. Not that she minded them here, since most of her kids had moved out it was nice to have others in the house. It meant she had plenty of time to make sure Hermione knew how to feed her son the way he preferred, nobody knew her son better than she did after all.

"Hermione, get the cups would you dear?" Molly said, as she stirred the coffee into the first pot and removed the tea bags from the second pot, both were mismatched but that had never bothered her.

Hermione didn't say a word as she got to her feet and began to remove the cups from their place in the cupboard and onto a tray. Irritated beyond belief at Molly, she had been more annoying today than usual. She gave her some leeway since this time of the year was still saddening to the family, they still grieved for Ginevra Weasley who had died - her body like the statement had said in Hogwarts had never been recovered. Molly was trying to turn her into a version of her younger self, trying to get her to have a child young, constantly interfering with how she cooked, even going so far as to complain about how often she had her nose buried in a book instead of paying attention to her husband. The Weasley name certainly hadn't been worth this but what could she do? If she wanted to get anywhere in life she was going to need a good name. Percy would have been more ideal, more her speed, but Percy had ambitions of his own that required a good pureblood marriage and he'd never looked at her once.

Levitating the full tray onto the table, blatantly ignoring Molly's beam of pride and approval, she reclaimed her seat next to her husband, shifting to avoid those wandering hands. Hiding her revulsion at the thought of him anywhere near her, still as potent as the first time she'd 'shown' a romantic intention towards Ron, who hadn't gotten any of her clues, the dim wit that he was. Why couldn't he have been smarter? More studious? With a desire to be better than what he was? Three years they'd been out of Hogwarts, three whole years, and neither of them had a job yet. She was getting desperate enough to consider the secretarial job in the dangerous beast department.

"Kingsley, do you know if there are any new openings in the Ministry?" Hermione asked turning her attention to the Auror seated across from her.

"None since the last time you asked me," the deep smooth voice of the Auror replied, showing none of his exasperation at her questioning. He'd told her often enough that she had to work her way up the Ministry. She couldn't just be expected to apply for a position like the undersecretary for the Minister of Magic and get it. Unfortunately the girl was so sure of her own superiority that she did not take their advice, which was a shame, she was obviously smart and could go places.

Hermione bit back a frown, a resigned sigh leaving her lips; she so badly wanted a job, to get out of this damn house, away from Ron for at least the majority of the day. He only ever had one thing on his mind, thankfully though with his mother around he wasn't quite so blatant about it or his desires. Her attention switched as the fireplace flared, and Dumbledore in his multicoloured robes vacated the Floo network stepping into the warm welcoming Burrow.

Dumbledore moved away from the Floo, glancing at the clock, everyone was aimed at 'Home' with the obvious exception of Ginevra Weasley, who's hand was at 'Mortal Peril' had remained so since she died since the clock hand did not have a 'dead' setting, now that would have been quite depressing. It was depressing nonetheless; he regretted her death, unfortunately knowing where the chamber was, was useless especially when he didn't know the password to get into the chamber's secret entrance. "Good evening," he said giving them a smile, but it wasn't his usual beaming one but even he couldn't pretend to be happy at all times.

"What's going on? We just had a meeting yesterday morning?" Charlie grumbled, he was constantly in a bad mood, between his mother trying to cut his hair and tell him how to act (usually Bill received the same treatment too but he was always away from the house) and being away from his dragons, his career, everything he worked towards, he wasn't going to have a job at this rate if he kept this up and he didn't want to lose his job.

"The plans for the new prison have gone through," Albus admitted, sitting down tiredly, but not showing it, the urge to gulp down another pepper up potion was strong but he refrained. He had spent all day in the Ministry, going back and forth gathering as much information as he could. "As of now Azkaban is empty and the prisoners have been transferred elsewhere."

"So soon?" Charlie gaping in stunned disbelief, everyone else was pretty much having the same reaction, except for Bill, who was, if Charlie wasn't mistaken, trying to look shocked but looked amused more than anything. "Didn't the plans just go through yesterday?"

"They were signed yesterday, yes, whoever is behind it moved swiftly," Albus sighed, rubbing his temples. "My biggest fear is that this is some sort of scheme that Voldemort has cooked up. If that is the case…the worst of the Death Eaters will be out there right now ready to defend Voldemort and his cause once more."

"Wasn't Potter the one to suggest it?" Moody asked.

"Yes, I do not believe he's a Death Eater…but with Severus on his side he may be being led in a direction he has no understanding of." Albus informed them perturbed. "I have spent all day at the Ministry trying to look for information on this Thorn character but I've found nothing, I believe he either isn't from this country or it's an alias."

"You think Snape's playing him? That he's rejoined You-Know-Who?" Molly asked wide eyed, hand over her mouth in horror.

"I am not sure what to think," Albus admitted, "Either way it doesn't look good at all, the plans were sudden, Harry joining the Wizengamot and getting the bill passed just as Severus abandoned us."

"Maybe if we speak to him again we could get through to him?" Arthur questioned, the thought of a child being manipulated into doing something unspeakable was horrifying to him.

"I'm afraid that Harry will not listen to me," Dumbledore said shaking his head, "He believes the worst of me, and nothing I say will make things any better. He knows the prophecy and has yet to come to me, I do not he will come to me for aid."

"He will," Hermione said surely, "He just needs to realize he won't be able to do it alone, if he's attacked by You-Know-Who he will know he needs your help."

"I don't know about that," Bill said lazily, "I mean that duel he had with him…it was Voldemort who ran, they might be equally matched."

"Have you succeeded in finding anything about this Thorn character or Harry?" Dumbledore zoned in on Bill, he was perhaps the most useful of all the Weasley's, his job at Gringotts saw to that.

"I managed to get into the Potter files," Bill informed them, sitting up properly, "Most of it was redacted, all places Unplottable, but that isn't a surprise most pureblood's did this during the first war."

"That is disheartening," Albus admitted, "Did you see any statements while you looked?"

"Well a few months ago were the first transaction since he was eleven years old," Bill said thoughtfully, giving only information that his Leader had suggested. "It's almost as if he didn't know about his accounts, which is silly; I mean he must have got money from his vaults for Hogwarts supplies…so why didn't he ever use it again?"

Albus made a noncommittal sound of agreement, he had made it so Harry was unaware of his immense fortune, in the hands of an eleven year old abused boy, and well he shuddered to think what he would have done. He had to control him, and giving him the opportunity and means to run away was just asking for trouble. He must have been bitten by a vampire in the Muggle world…then returned and claimed his rightful place…what if it had been orchestrated by Voldemort? Vampires were looked down upon what if he had done it so the boy would eventually turn to the dark. What if this had been some sort of long term plan? Merlin help him, he hated not knowing, and the unknown was driving him mad. "What about Thorn?"

"Oh, his account is heavily watched, warded and secured, only a few goblins can access it," Bill said grimly, "I've never seen anything like it, except for the Malfoy and other Death Eater families." he said with a sneer.

"That's disappointing," Albus wanted to curse; it was obviously someone with a lot of power, clout and money to back him up. The Goblins rarely played favourites, but they were obviously doing it with Thorn. "Do you at least know which vault it is so we can gauge how new it is?"

"It's old, extremely old, it's number twenty-three," Bill shook his head, which would blow a hole in Dumbledore's thoughts and plans no doubt.

"If it's an old pureblood vault how come we haven't heard of the name Thorn?" Shacklebolt wondered, understanding what was going on.

"Probably got changed when the name did," Bill suggested, "It's not often done but still…" he let it trail off.

"I can't say I've heard even a Muggle-born or Half-blood with the name Thorn, have you?" Doge queried, and he knew a lot of people it came with the territory of being an important member of the Wizengamot within the Ministry of magic.

"Bill I need you to find out what the name on that vault used to be," Dumbledore demanded, "If we know who it used to be we might have more luck tracking him down. We have to find out what he wanted with the prisoners of Azkaban."

"Amelia might know," Doge suggested his tone thoughtful. "Surely she's met him at least once if she trusted him enough to take the property and turn it into a prison."

"It cannot hurt to ask at least," Dumbledore nodded his approval at the suggestion. She wasn't easy to get information out of; she was tight lipped, if not honest in her work. She hated Voldemort, he had killed her entire family off except her niece, there was no way she'd hand over those prisoners if she thought for a second a Death Eater had his hand in this venture. Perhaps if he explained his fears she might actually spill some information out of fear.

"This is all useless without Harry though, we need him if we are to win this war," Moody grumbled, with Dumbledore saying Harry wanted to remain out of the war…they were merely winning battles but ultimately they'd lose the war.

"Did he actually say he wasn't going to participate in the war?" Fred asked, speaking up for the first time.

"No, just said he wasn't going to let a prophecy dictate his actions that if You-Know-Who thought they were destined to fight then he would come after him and they'd fight anyway." Hermione revealed, she'd been reading the books she could about wizarding law, mostly the Wizengamot and the power they had. She wanted to know if Harry was right that Dumbledore hadn't acted because he knew Sirius was innocent and didn't know anything. She was browsing through all back copies of the daily prophet to see if Dumbledore had been inactive in other Death Eater cases or not. She didn't want to believe it, but the way Harry had spoken of it so sure and self confident she began to believe him.

Albus cleared his throat, giving Granger a disapproving look, he could speak for himself thank you very much, and he didn't need her to be a mouthpiece. Especially considering he hadn't informed them much of how the meeting had gone, determined to get Harry Potter in line no matter how difficult it was.

"Well, what about Snape?" Tonks questioned, "Have you not spoken to him? Why not just ask him what's going on? Why he ended up a vampire and young to boot." the thought of some sort of modified spell out there that turns you young and immortal sounded pretty sweet to most people but as an Auror was horrified at the thought of it being used all the time. She felt it was much worse than the killing curse. "I mean other than that meeting you had with Harry…you've not had any contact with Severus have you?"

"I have not, I feel that would be a lost cause," Albus stated sharply and immediately, he didn't want any of them to realize it had been him who screwed up, it was the reason that Severus was alive and in seemingly comfortable position in Harry's life. At least he had been, he thought viciously, he doubted Harry would trust Severus again; he didn't seem gullible so perhaps even when Severus explains he will still not be given a second chance. In fact he preferred not, perhaps Severus would come crawling back with his tail between his legs soon.

"Snape's never given us any indication of being disloyal, maybe he should get the benefit of the doubt," Shacklebolt agreed with Tonks. There was something…missing, they couldn't see the entire picture. Snape had worked hard for years to bring them back information and at near personal cost, he'd been brutally tortured and yet the first thing he'd done upon awakening was give them what information he'd gained.

"I will not bring this matter up again," Albus said firmly, his blue eyes dimming, a sad tortured look crossing his face, Severus' betrayal weighted heavily upon him. He had no idea what Severus had told Harry and he was apprehensive about it.

Shacklebolt shared a look with Tonks, when she nodded he realized she felt the same we he did. They were missing something…the only way they were going to get the other side of the picture was is if they got in touch with Severus himself and got answers. From there they would see what happens. Could Remus and Sirius be with Harry as well? After all Snape hadn't been found neither were Remus or Sirius…he didn't dare bring up the possibility, not until he spoke with Snape. Something was seriously wrong with all this. Snape wasn't one to just switch allegiances like that, and Sirius and Remus running and not coming to the Order for aid? Yes, extremely fishy and he was glad he wasn't the only one to think it. "Seems to me like we should leave Potter to it," Shacklebolt commented, changing the subject. "What? Voldemort will go after him, he believes the prophecy, he's already gone after him twice in the past, the third time they met by sheer coincidence, next time might be the final battle, we should just keep doing what we are, minus trying to get Potter onside, keep fighting the battles." twice in the past once when Harry was a baby and the end of his first year, then of course the Ministry of magic just a month ago.

"He'll need additional training, he may feel confident in his abilities to defeat Voldemort, but from all indications he's only been back in the magical world for a month…" Albus argued, he did not want them to stop the searches for Harry, he was too important when would they realize that?

"He got help to take his OWLS and NEWTS when he was thirteen," Hermione reminded Dumbledore, and honestly she wasn't sure how to feel about that still.

"I do not believe he did," Albus said, lips twitching, "There is nothing in the archives pertaining to Harry James Potter taking any exams," he was going to make a move at the next Wizengamot meeting to make sure the boy took his exams or stood down as a honoured member of the Wizengamot body. It would help hinder whatever plan they were using Harry for.

"He lied?" Ron gaped, shivering in revulsion as he remembered the meeting. He wanted nothing to do with Potter, he was scary.

"Ha!" Hermione exclaimed smugly, he had been lying after all, she'd known it, it was impossible for him to have taken them at thirteen.

"But they wouldn't be at the Ministry if he took them at the bank," Bill pointed out the flaw in their thinking. "The results would be in his folder at Gringotts and he will have a copy of them, perhaps he didn't send a copy to the Ministry, or ask one of the goblins to do it?"

"The results should be forwarded automatically," Dumbledore straightened up, cautious now.

"That is no law that's ever been put forth in Gringotts," Bill stated, and he would know, as a representative of Gringotts he had taken multiple tests to ensure he was familiar with all their laws - he'd had to, to get the job with them.

Dumbledore had to stop himself from cursing, damn it that was all his plans and machinations being interrupted before even being put forth. Although come to think of it, it was probably a very good idea, he needed something concrete, not a flimsy idea that could be torn apart in seconds. He would need to go to Gringotts; surely exam results would be a matter of public record, just like they were in the Ministry. If they wouldn't cooperate he would need to get the Minister involved, if he could. Cornelius was quite intimidated by the Potter brat, if he didn't need him he would have been happy to make sure the boy never saw daylight, he was proving to be a hindrance.

"Albus…continuing to look for someone who's not missing is not a good use of our time," Diggle said quietly, voicing what the others dared not. "HE might be planning something, there's been no attacks lately…there's something building up, he's never been this quiet for a long while. He might even be preparing to overtake the Ministry or the Dementors like last time…we have to take preventative measures, stop what we can."

The others began to nod in agreement; the boy obviously didn't want to be found. The fact he was a vampire honestly didn't come into it.

"He's just a young boy, out there on his own, he needs a family," Molly protested most profoundly, conveniently forgetting he was nineteen years old and that most boys that age had already left home, married, had families and a job to boot. "He needs to be taken care of."

Ron snorted at his mum's words, shaking his head, disagreeing with her, it flew by his mind that they were the same age and he was still being coddled by his mother.

"That he does," Dumbledore nodded, and Molly had given him a package at Christmas during his first year, that showed she cared even before he went missing. It mattered little that it had been a not so subtle suggestion on his part - but she hadn't needed the push.

Everyone just remained silent utterly exasperated, but that was just the way the Order had always been. They wanted to make a difference so they put up with Dumbledore's quirks, normally the outcome was good but they felt as though this time…it wouldn't be. Stubbornly they ignored these feelings, consoling themselves that Albus was probably right, he always was. He had been through two wars, this was his third he must be doing something right he'd survived them all.

They traded ideas and questions back and forth for another hour, neither Harry Potter nor Severus Snape came up again. Eventually they ran out of things to talk about and with one glance at the clock, Albus declared the meeting over with, nobody stayed around after that either jumping off their seats and out into the garden to Apparate away or making hasty use of the Floo.

"Why don't you stay for a bit Bill? Maybe let me cut your hair?" Molly suggested, trying to get her eldest son to stay a little longer.

"I can't, I have things to do," Bill said, batting away her wand, with care of course, he didn't want to snap her wand as angry as he was at her if anything happened he'd forever feel guilty. He hated the fact they were worrying about where he would transform or how he'd get the Wolfsbane potion - as if he'd drink that swill.

"Things to do? That's more important than your own family?" Molly questioned her hands on her hips.

"Molly," Arthur sighed, already resigned to how overbearing his wife could be with their children.

"Can't a mother ask her own son a question?" Molly huffed in exasperation.

Bill bit his tongue viciously; a mother wouldn't have been terrified of her own son, and refused to speak to him for ages after he was turned into a werewolf. "I have to go," Bill said, otherwise he was going to say things he definitely wouldn't regret.

"But where are you staying? You haven't stayed here for months and months!" Molly protested, she asked this every time and Bill had yet to answer her.

"With a friend," Bill told them, before finally getting out of the Burrow and Apparating away, Apparating to his sanctuary only to freeze as the wards flared around him, making him glow bright red, before his face joined in as anger took hold. Someone had put a tracking charm on him, he was utterly furious. He heavily suspected it was his own mother, too curious for her own good. The only thing stopping him from snapping out was the fact he knew the spell wouldn't 'track' him here. No, they'd end up elsewhere, and think he'd found the charm and removed it.

"Who were you with?" Harry demanded, with a casual yet powerful wave of his magic stopped the alarms and righted the wards.

"The Order," Bill answered, relaxing only marginally.

"It's someone with familial ties, a male relative," Rick stated as he joined Harry in eyeing the stand of magic. "It wasn't the one we saw with Dumbledore, but the magic is only a few years older than his."

Bill groaned, "The twins," he muttered in realization. They wouldn't stop once their curiosity was peaked, he would need to do something to divert their curiosity. If Harry found them he would kill them, there were so few exceptions, and the twins wouldn't be one of them. Shit, this was going to get bad, why the hell were they so interested in what he was doing? Admittedly the twins and Charlie had been the only ones to be slightly normal towards him after he was bitten. The twins wouldn't outright ask him where he was going they'd rather find out for themselves.

"You better make sure it doesn't happen again," Harry cautioned him, waving his hand removing the spell from his person. It put absolutely everyone on edge when this happened, and it didn't happen very often.

Bill gave a weak laugh that was a good one, him? stop the twins when they got their heads into something?

"Go back to your business," Harry called out, "Brecon take over from Jessie, watch the Malfoy's I'll be down to see them soon enough, are they behaving?"

"They've been sleeping since they came mostly," Jessie informed Harry, already making her way towards her Leader. "The shock will wear off sooner or later."

Harry nodded not overly surprised, their lives had spiraled out of control in a single day, they lost the comforts and riches of Malfoy Manor and were now in the hands of those they detested werewolves and vampires squashed in a small hut. Oh, yeah, they were in shock, he was honestly surprised they hadn't been more vocal, at least Draco at any rate, he'd never known when to shut the hell up. "You best have Darius look them over," he added, rolling his eyes, "Only when he has the time, let him know there's no rush."

Jessie and Brecon smirked, both nodding their understanding, now with that immediate crisis over he relaxed.

"Look's like they've got it covered here," Rick told his Leader, "I'm going to head back," it was a question but upon receiving Harry's confirmation he Apparated away to the prison to finish inspecting the prisoners.

Harry did the same, but he made his way to Potter Manor, the Goblins of Gringotts had apologized for their 'king's ignorance' in other words the so-called goblin king had realized just how much money he had in Gringotts between 'Thorn' and as Harry Potter. In compensation for their 'oversight' they had given him the cup. He wished he had been there for the conversation between his goblin and the goblin king, now that would have been a sight to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to see the conversation between the goblins? Next chapter I think will mostly contain Voldemort and maybe a bit of Harry and his group it was suggested to me that we were seeing a little too much of just what Harry was up to :) I do agree with that so this is the result :) it's always fun to write Dumbledore floundering around trying to be useful :D so will he make the mistake of thinking Harry hasn't taken his exams? how will Hermione react? IS she finally getting a clue? will she be able to face the reality of what her hero is like? Or will she just shove it aside and make herself think Harry was just trying to get to her? Will we see her ending up with someone else and redeemed in the end? perhaps the mate of a werewolf or vampire? Or is she destined to go down along with the old Ministry? R&R please


	49. Chapter 49

The Leader

Chapter 49

Lord Voldemort reeked of magic, as he stood there trembling in fury, his ruby eyes flashing dangerously at the news he'd just heard. The Death Eaters bowed as low as they could get, trying to become invisible so that the Dark Lord's attention wasn't on them - not with how furious he was at the moment - if he began cursing then there would be no stopping him. Nobody had ever seen him quite so unhinged before. His ruby eyes roamed around the room, noticing the spaces where his Inner Circle would stand, at least the most of them. It wasn't like them not to get in touch after all this time, after him calling them a dozen times. He had already lost Bellatrix, now he feared something had happened to the Lestranges, Carrows, Dolohov, Rosier, and Rowle. Travers had been found dead, his body had been taken by the Ministry, closest relatives informed.

Someone was taking down his people, when he got his hands on Fenrir Greyback he was going to make the mangy cur regret ever disobeying him. He would make him watch as they tore apart his son bit by bit before restarting the process until he was utterly insane from the pain of it all. Nobody got away with killing his servants; he needed all he could get to win this blasting war. Any werewolf they came across would either join him or die.

It wasn't just that either, there was someone actively working against him, pushing back his cause even further. This Thorne character had set up a secret prison and removed everyone from it, including his incapacitated Death Eaters. Not for the first time he bitterly loathed the loss of Lucius Malfoy. For the wizard had been extremely useful for getting information from the Ministry of magic. Instead he would need to rely on less competent servants to bring him the information he required.

The most worrying thing of all it seemed that Harry Potter was alive and knew powerful magic, he was a threat he needed to be taken down. He had to fulfil that prophecy and make it work in his favour, only then would he be able to take over. He refrained from cursing every single one of his useless servants, as much as it galled him he needed them in shape for what he required of them. Cursing them would ensure they weren't able to perform the tasks at hand.

"Gibbon, I have a task for you," Voldemort's sibilant voice commanded.

Gibbon froze in place, sweat trickling down his face, obscured by the mask adorned his features, swallowing thickly, "What does my Lord demand of me?" he asked, his voice not even slightly muffled by the mask, twitching slightly when sweat trickled down his nose tickling it, he didn't dare wipe it away. He was closest to the enraged Dark Lord; he didn't want any attention upon himself. He could literally sense the relief the others felt that they weren't the focus of their Lord and Master.

"Use whatever connections you have to bring me information about Darnell Thorn and Harry Potter," Voldemort demanded, in his anger his voice became even more sibilant. "You have twenty-four hours, do not fail me!" his tone becoming darker and dangerous as he uttered that threat.

"Yes, My Lord," Gibbon whispered, not daring to even breathe, waiting for the curse to come his way, which was usual for the meetings.

"Macnair, you will aid him in this task," Voldemort spoke, booking no arguments, not that any would ever come.

"Yes, My Lord," Macnair replied immediately, heart pounding, terrified of failure.

"Mulciber chose a group of Death Eaters and bring me Greyback and his son!" Voldemort demanded he was exceptional with the Imperius curse, if anyone could get the werewolf complacent until he got him here it was him.

"I'll take Selwyn, Nott Senior, Parkinson and Yaxley, if I may, My Lord," Mulciber questioned, not even designing to state it lest he be cursed.

"Do not fail me," he warned Mulciber, giving him permission with a careless wave of his hand.

"The rest of you find and bring me the Malfoys!" Voldemort insisted, he was furious with them for their failure, he had known Narcissa would want to protect her son that she would get in touch with Snape, it should have gone off without a hitch but apparently Snape was more cautious than he had given him credit for. He had made new friends, other vampires to boot, if he had been there he would have set them aflame and been done with it. If he saw them he would definitely do just that, Snape would be included after he got answers, he wanted to know how Snape looked so young…had he found answers to immortality. He knew of nothing that would make him young with vampire traits to boot, so yes, Snape would survive to give him answers.

"My Lord," echoed around the large cavernous room by the kneeling wizards who had yet to stand.

"GO!" Voldemort didn't raise his voice, he had no need to, and everyone began to scramble to their feet, Apparating away as soon as they could, while others walked out in groups to discuss their strategy. He almost wanted to call them back and take his frustrations out on them.

With nobody to take out his frustrations on the Dark Lord instead began to blast the walls with powerful dark magic, which barely took the edge of his anger. It was only the appearance of Nagini that tapered his mood gradually allowing him to think a little more clearly.

 

Brecon knocked loudly on the cabin the Malfoy's were currently situated after talking to the two on guard for a few moments. Explaining that Harry wanted them in the warehouse, he had finally decided to get that particular conversation over with. Or rather had a moment to himself to get it done. When nobody answered after a minute he knocked even harder getting impatient. He knew they were in there; the two couldn't have gotten one over every werewolf and vampire that lived in sanctuary.

"What?!" was the first words out of Draco Malfoy's mouth as he opened the door, a scowl plastered across his features.

"Draco!" Narcissa hissed angrily at her son, narrowing her eyes in warning, "We discussed this!"

Draco closed his eyes, and breathed out, "My apologies for my disgraceful behaviour, I offer no excuse," he said, his face blank, "How can I help you?"

"Our leader is ready to talk to you, follow me," Brecon replied, deeply amused and making no attempt to hide it.

Draco swallowed thickly, suddenly nervous, he was in no way ready for this. Not to mention he wasn't dressed to meet anyone, his hair was in disarray, he was in clothes he'd been wearing for over twenty-four hours, and they were ripped and torn. It wasn't a way to make a good example, and he had been brought up to be impeccably dressed no matter what especially when in the presence of others. His mother had harped on how important this was, how his life depended on it, he hadn't slept at all in his dingy little hut! It wasn't even fit for House-elves left alone the heir of the Malfoy fortune. He preferred to think that this leader had no idea who he was, how important he was. He definitely didn't want the first meeting to be like this.

"Give me a moment," Draco said imperiously, unable to help himself.

"He is a very busy man, he doesn't have all day, be quick," Brecon retorted sharply, annoyance thrumming through him already and he hadn't even spent five minutes in the boys company.

"Please tell me we are getting to attend this meeting," Rick whispered to Brecon, "The look on his face when he sees who it is…is going to be worth a fortune."

Brecon laughed in amusement, "I couldn't agree more," he said grinning at the vampire in amusement.

"We better get to attend, you should have heard the things they've been saying all day and night," Wyatt stated, his tone one of disapproval, much to the surprise of both Rick and Brecon, Wyatt was always cheerful, no matter what was going down.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," Rick replied seriously. "He won't be doing that crap for much longer, Harry won't allow it." his voice low so that the eavesdropping Malfoy's couldn't hear a word he said.

"Oh, I'd love to see him try," Wyatt said vindictively, bearing his teeth animalistically showing his vampire side - which rarely showed an appearance. He was usually an easy going guy, which usually made him an easy target if they were fighting, but they found out quite quickly it was the wrong move to make.

The three wiped any and all emotion from their faces when the door opened, and both Malfoy's stepped out, looking a lot better than they had when they appeared. The blood and rips had been mended magically; he had evidently tried to fix his hair to the best of his ability with what he had on hand - which was nothing - making it a poor attempt. Narcissa's was brushed as best as she was able to get it, but she either hadn't noticed the blobs of blood still twined in her hair or wasn't able to get it out.

"Let's go," Brecon said his voice gruff as the five of them set off towards the warehouse. They kept their pace quick, despite the fact the Malfoy's evidently wanted to look around and get a good look of the place. Not that they wanted to for long, with the eyes of dozens of werewolves, vampires, and wizards boring into them.

Narcissa felt a deep apprehension within her, the number of people here made the Death Eater ranks look insignificant in comparison, but there were many females around who probably didn't fight. If you added the partners of the Death Eaters it might have looked quantifiably more equal if they Dark Lord hadn't lost many of his people as of late, much like her husband. He had remained in Malfoy Manor and she had been utterly terrified for her and her son's life. It had gotten to the point where she had abandoned the manor, begging Severus for help in hopes he could aid them in their time of need.

The first step into the warehouse was…incredible, it was very different from the outside, with many odd looking tables with balls the size of snitches on them and in different colors too. It was also made bigger inside than on the outside, judging by the staircase and the size of it downstairs. There was a large kitchen, a dining table big enough to feed over seventy people, and a lot of Muggle appliances that made her nose twitch in disgust.

"Are you sure you should reveal yourself? As much as I wish to trust them, I know I cannot," Severus grimaced, leaning over so that nether Malfoy could see Harry clearly; instead all they could see was his back. "They will do whatever they need to in order to survive."

"If they tried to betray me, Severus, they will find they cannot," Harry said dryly, touched by Severus' concern but his mate really should know him better than that, he took no chances when it came to secrecy.

It dawned on Severus quite quickly as well, "You've put the secrecy spell on them?" utterly bewildered, other than the initial meeting which he knew nothing had happened, he would have sensed Harry's magic flaring otherwise, they had not been in the same room…unless he had gotten one of the others to do it, but it didn't seem like a move Harry would make releasing the spell to even those he trusted.

"Mmm," Harry murmured, "The second they came through the doorway it attached to their magical core, it won't affect the others obviously since they're already under it," his people had willingly and gratefully wished to prove their loyalty to him and done so without hesitation. It was one of the proudest moments of his life; he had to be doing something right to gain all their respect.

Draco swallowed at the sight of Severus again, he still didn't know whether to be mad at the wizard or not. He was responsible for the death of his father. In his book, the death of his father had made things really bad for his family. Yet he'd also saved him and his mother, he had no doubt the Death Eaters had been aiming to kill. He was under no illusions his father had been a criminal, as was he, but he'd loved him nonetheless. He hadn't really felt anything when he died, how could he? Since he was fourteen years old he had felt this feeling in the back of his mind that maybe one day his father wouldn't come back from a meeting. In the end, he decided to play nice for now, he and his mother's life may depend on it, it was only at his godfather's will that they were here no doubt. He'd never thought his godfather would bow down to another, not after the Dark Lord.

Severus shifted and sat back, watching the Malfoy's closely, having a desire to see their reaction to the fact the Leader of this fraction was Harry Potter. There was no way they would be able to conceal their reactions, he hadn't been able to and he had been a spy for many years, trained himself so he never gave away his true feelings on any matter. Although he did hope his Godson didn't let him down and act like an immature petulant child.

Draco's eyes zoned in on the wizard, he assumed was the leader, wanting to know what was so impressive that he had his godfather in his services. He was dressed in the finest clothes, Gladrags wizarding wear, the latest fashion, custom made since he knew ever article of clothing the shop had to offer since it had been in his cupboard the second it hit the shelves. He was extremely rich, confident; vampire he thought then he saw it…his eyes widened, his jaw dropped disbelief flowing through him in droves. "POTTER!" the unmistakable scar…the lightening bolt scar was clearly visible on the vampire's forehead.

Narcissa who had been more interested in observing her surroundings and Severus, jerked he head to the side her eyes roaming over the figure to see if he was indeed Harry Potter. Having much the same thoughts as her son about the wizard's attires and thoughts on his fortune. She could see little bits of the Potter family in him, not as much as she expected, the boy had his mothers eyes, many of the boys had commented on Lily's eyes, finding them quite mesmerizing especially when she was angry, the fire in them. As if that wasn't confirmation enough, the scar did indeed give him away. It's the first thing people thought of when the words 'Harry Potter' was raised

"Malfoy," Harry said coolly, his cold green eyes boring into the other wizard, just begging him to start so he could throw both of them out on their arses without grievances.

"Thank you," Narcissa said, louder than necessary, especially with vampires in the room, but she had to stop her son from screwing up the only chance he had left. "Thank you for your aid, we both owe you life debts," giving her son a pointed look as she said this.

"Take a seat," Harry stated, refraining from pinching the bridge of his nose. He already had enough to do as it was, without dealing with the Malfoy's.

"Thank you," Narcissa said kindly, as they both sat down opposite Severus and Harry, and Severus looked extremely comfortable where he was, in fact, she'd never seen him quite so content before. Despite the situation that had led to it, she was happy for him.

"Are you marked?" was the first question Harry asked, very bluntly.

Severus refrained from answering for Draco, knowing Harry obviously wanted the answer from the teen.

"Why?" Draco asked stiffly, his hand unconsciously pressing against the material of his clothes giving away the fact that he was.

"When I ask a question I demand an answer, not another question," Harry stated sharply, "Are you marked?"

Draco flushed red in embarrassment and anger, how dare he talk to him like that? He was Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy, the last heir to the Malfoy fortune. He paled a bit when those poisonous green eyes glared at him in warning that sent ice through his veins. Swallowing thickly, he straightened up, refusing to show fear, "Yes," he told him, bitterness coating his voice.

Severus closed his eyes in despair, realizing why Harry was asking.

"Tell me, have you felt it tingling yet?" Harry asked leaning forward.

"He's called if that's what you mean," Draco said tersely.

"That's not all he's doing," Harry said wryly, "Each time you're feeling his call, it's poisoning you, your magic and core, within a week you'll feel drained and in agony, to touch the mark is to feel as though you are under the Cruciatus curse. Your body slowly shutting down, sure there are ways to prolong it, draining the tainted blood but inevitably it will cause your death."

Narcissa whimpered, face draining of all color, as she stared in mute horror at the vampire. Glancing at Severus, begging him to refute the statement, for it to be untrue. "It can't be," she whispered, refusing to believe it, "Severus has the mark…but he looks as young as the time he did…de-aged, the mark would be removed if you were de-aged." dawning realization filtered over her normally composed face as well as a good dose of relief.

Harry's lips twitched, "You have been utterly wasted playing the part of a dutiful stay at home mother and wife," he informed her, she was evidently extremely smart he had to give her that, not many witches or wizards actually had that kind of smarts. He ignored Draco's indignant look (which was still mixed with a heavy dose of fear and terror) as if it had somehow grievously insulted him.

Narcissa, on the other hand, flushed red in surprised delight; she wasn't complimented on her mind very often. It was always her looks and maybe sometimes her magic, which compared to Bellatrix's wasn't all that. "Thank you," temporarily distracted, but not for long, this was her son's life. "Please, I'll do whatever you require, even if it means sacrificing my life so that he can live…please save my son,"

Harry pursed his lips, there was only one way he knew how to save Draco Malfoy, but he doubted the boy would willingly submit to becoming a vampire. Vampires were seen as dark creatures, not even worth the air they didn't need to breathe in, and if Draco was anything like his father then he had adopted his way of thinking. He already had so much to do; there was a massive pile of information he had to acquaint himself with and potions to brew for those who were in the new prison. He had no time to deal with the dramatics the Malfoy family would go through.

"Would you like the honor of explaining everything to them?" Harry asked.

"I would rather not," Severus grimaced already heavily suspecting what would come out of his godson's mouth.

"Then show them the bathing facilities, a new set of clothes and send them back to the cabin with something to eat, I will do it when the lives of many people aren't at stake." Harry determined an inaudible (to Narcissa and Draco) left his lips, but those closest to him heard it.

"If I may?" Rick said stepping forward, knowing his leader was making the decision to put the lives of the prisoners before the relatively -for now- safe Malfoy family. "I am familiar with the process, Severus even spoke about it often enough for me to give an accurate description. After they have washed up of course."

Harry glanced at Rick a known and amused look on his face, oh he knew why the vampire wanted to do it, and it was less for him to do so he nodded his consent.

Unable to even take a moment's break, he flipped open the folder and began to read through a dossier on each of the prisoners.

Such as it was, the life of a leader. Constantly drowned in paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise once Harry and Severus are alone the cup will be discussed, I might even be able to squeeze in the scene with the Goblin's in that one as well - since Harry will go to an auction with Severus to relax! Perhaps get the memory from the goblin as well...do you want to know more about the prisoners and their reactions to a dementor free existence? Or will we go back to the twins? Will Bill go nuts at them piquing their curiosity more? Will Harry imprison them until he's taken over or will he kill them or let them prove their worth seeing and sensing just how desperate they were too useful? R&R please


	50. Chapter 50

The Leader

Chapter 50

The state of the prisoners riled Harry up fiercely, but regretfully it wasn't a surprise. The ministry cared little for the prisoners of Azkaban, and healers didn't want to be near the prison and did not do their duty and care to those under the governments care as they should. Every single one of them had infections, some more serious than others, prolonged infections that had coursed through their bodies and blood causing them serious illnesses.

Gritting his teeth in irritation, he began to place each profile - that Rick and Dobby had built up on the prisoners, mostly just their age and name and a list of illnesses they had at the moment, Brecon was going to get more information regarding the crimes, the trial transcripts and the families in which they belonged - into two different piles, the most serious ones needed tended to first, the second could wait until he brewed more potions.

With haste he made his way to the warehouse supply, taking half of them, he never used them all just in case anything happened. Once he had the lot boxed up, he Apparated home, and cleared out his cupboards, every single potion that would aid the prisoners in restoring their health. Nodding in satisfaction, he Apparated back to the warehouse, Severus was reading the profiles. No doubt listening to Rick talk to Narcissa and Draco Malfoy as well.

"Dobby?" Harry called out, "When you're finished put them inside the box," he informed his mate as he put in on the table, turning around waiting for his House-elf to appear.

It didn't take long, "What can Dobby to do help Master Harry?"

"You will accompany Rick back to the prison and help with dispensing the potions to the individuals that need them. I've written what they need and the dosages and how often, it's in the box. Those that are not in the box will receive potions later after I've brewed them, do you understand?" the conversation paused as Rick obviously heard his instructions.

"Dobby understands," Dobby said, nodding seriously, he would help the sick prisoners with Rick and make them better. This was so much more fun and worthwhile than just cleaning and cooking for the Malfoy family. The bond he shared with them was still there just dulled hence he knew that his Ex-family was in the premises, but he didn't care because he knew his Master would take care of him.

"Good," Harry stated giving him a small smile of pride, "Wait here for Rick," he added, ignoring Brecon entering for the moment.

Dobby bowed in understanding.

"Brecon?" Harry questioned, turning to face the wizard, in his arms were dozens of folders with the information he requested. He had never let him down yet, so he had no reason to believe he hadn't been successful in getting everything he could.

"I got them all, the Malfoy file is on top," Brecon explained as he walked over, not surprised when his Leader took the top file, the rest were suddenly out of his hands and floating over to the table, and situating itself there. He'd meant to give them to him after seeing the Malfoy's to him but he'd forgotten. Too eager to see what would happen to the Malfoy's. He'd gone with Rick before realizing he still had them, and so he had made his way back, not wishing to keep his Leader waiting when he'd requested the information ASAP.

"I am somewhat surprised that it is not bigger," Severus said, glancing at the file with an eyebrow rose in curiosity. Lucius Malfoy had been arrested twice on being a Death Eater, managing to squirm out of it twice by the skin of his teeth. If he knew Brecon he would have been thorough, unless the information had been expunged.

"This is just general family information," Brecon explained after glancing at his Leader for permission to elaborate, which he was given. "Harry already has everything about Lucius Malfoy; I got all information about the Death Eaters or suspected Death Eaters a long time ago."

"And was I amongst them?" Severus asked his eyes narrowed pensively.

"Surprisingly not," Brecon admitted, not even batting an eyelash at the indignant glare he received (or at least that was what he was assuming) shrugging his shoulder unrepentantly. They all knew he had been a Death Eater at one point, before going to the light side.

"Dumbledore would have made sure all and every record of your arrest was destroyed," Harry joined in the conversation, all the while reading the information on the Malfoy family. What he found there was surprising to say the least; it looked as though help for Malfoy was unavailable. "Probably had to bribe quite a few people as well. He couldn't risk anyone finding out when Voldemort returned, with the amount of people Voldemort had and has in the Ministry it would have been easily found." not necessarily on demand either.

Brecon nodded, that was probably what had happened, but hearing his Leader suddenly growling ferociously had Brecon jumping in fright, his wand out ready to defend him against any and all foes. Brecon noticed that Severus cringed as if the sound had hurt his ears…and wondered if his growl had been that loud to the other vampires.

Harry raised his hand before lowering it, instructing Brecon to relax without saying anything, letting him know they weren't under attack. He was still extremely angry by what he had just heard being spewed out of Draco Malfoy's mouth. Lip still curled in repugnance he swiftly moved towards the little meeting hall that was rarely used for a 'meeting hall' except when he was negotiating with other vampires. For most part it was just used as a storage room, albeit a large storage room.

He made his way there blindly, listening to every word that spewed out of that little worm's mouth.

"Draco!" Narcissa reprimanded, anger evident in her voice along with a great deal of apprehension, quite rightly so. After what her son had just said in hearing distance of probably hundreds of vampires. "Stop this at once!"

"MOTHER!" Draco whined, "I will not become some disgusting blood sucking parasite!"

Harry kicked the door in, not even bothering to use magic or open it manually. "You won't be, even if you begged me to change you, it will never happen." Harry said coldly, magic swirling around him, causing both Malfoy's to visibly cringe in fear and shiver in the coldness Harry's magic was setting around the room. "Take them as far away from here as possible, Apparate straight back, no doubt Voldemort has everyone looking for them, good luck avoiding capture with nowhere to run, and the Mark poisoning your every breath until you are too weak to move." there was no disguising the savage amusement in his voice.

"Harry, please," Narcissa pleaded, eyes wild and terrified, knowing the fate that awaited both herself and her son if they ended up out there alone. "Please." not above begging for the life of her son, even though he was making it next to impossible for them.

"Please, what? You have insulted my hospitality, dared to use my given name again, insulted my people, and worse insulted myself and my mate." Harry growled ferociously, "It was by my mates request that he met with you, my request that you were brought here, saved by creatures you so despise," disgust coated his voice, how he hated wizards for their prejudice.

"He didn't mean it, he's just scared, we both are," Narcissa lied through her teeth, knowing that her son meant every word much to her shame.

"Do not insult our Leader further by so blatantly lying to him;" Rick hissed through gritted teeth, "We can smell it on you."

"Please, what do we have to do to stay here? Please, I'll do anything," Narcissa's voice wobbled, her eyes bewildered as if she couldn't understand how it had gone so wrong so quickly. "Anything,"

"Give me one good reason why I should," Harry stated his face completely blank.

"I…er, my son is a good fighter, the Malfoy name has a lot of political clout, as does the Black name," Narcissa said, "Whatever you're hoping to accomplish…we could help, once we have access to the Malfoy library again it's knowledge could be yours."

"Anything useful in the Malfoy library has probably already been pilfered by either Voldemort or the Death Eaters, or worse burned… everything destroyed in retaliation for your betrayal. As for the Black name, it's already firmly within my control; I have no need for your presence here. You were here because Severus asked you to be, your idiotic son, who cannot keep his trap shut has just closed the last door available to you." Harry stated watching despair sink into Narcissa as she realized that there would be no mercy given to her or her son here this day.

Draco watched what was happening dispassionately, he didn't really believe that Potter would get rid of them. He was a disgusting bleeding hearted idiot, and obviously Severus had a big say in his life, and Severus was his godfather, he would naturally defend him. He was just playing a leader, trying to be all smart, cool and aloof, well he wasn't fooling him.

"Do what you wish with them, Severus, they cannot stay here, my…our people will not tolerate his tongue for long and he will find himself without one." Harry said quietly to Severus who was standing at the door. He knew Severus, he would help them, but as long as it wasn't here he honestly didn't care. They had more than outstayed their welcome.

Severus gaped momentarily by the words that had come out of Harry's mouth, our people? Were they their people now? He'd never had any aspirations in being a leader, he'd been more than willing to grit his teeth and follow whoever would keep him alive in the past. That was the past, judging by the look on Rick's face he had more than suspected this would happen. Harry was trying to treat him like an equal, and it meant more to him than he could possibly comprehend. "Why are you sparing them?" Harry had no qualms about killing anyone who got in his way…unless he didn't kill women and children which he would understand but Draco was not a child and he had gravely insulted them all.

"Am I? He's going to die in excruciating agony, more than enough time to reflect on his wrongdoings, wouldn't you say?" Harry said coldly, staring at Draco his eyes gleaming darkly. He'd love nothing more than to end his pitiful life where he stood. Stepping by him, leaving the room without a single word to either Malfoy's he did however; call back, loud enough for even the humans to hear. "And Severus? If you had contemplated the idea of trying to turn him yourself, it wouldn't work out very well, he has creature blood running through his veins, he's a vela," with that Harry stepped out of the room. Satisfied that he'd had the last word, feeling Rick following him he returned to Dobby to do what really needed his attention.

"Severus?" Narcissa asked, lost and worried about what would become of them.

"You really should have raised him better, Narcissa," Severus sighed, rubbing his temples where he knew if he was human he would have had a pounding headache at his temples with the anxiety of it all. He knew the pain all too well, and his godson was going to suffer from it and for a great deal longer than himself without a respite.

"How can…" Draco protested, only to wince as his mother dug her nails into his shoulder, to silence him.

"We best take our leave before Harry changes his mind," Severus informed them, his mind trying to figure out a way to keep them safe for as long as he was able. The only place he could think of was his house in Spinners End. Not a place Draco or Narcissa would be happy in due to its…rundown appearance, and the fact there were Muggles still in the area. He had no other choice, he realized, grasping a hold of their arms he Apparated them away from the safety of Sanctuary.

"Where are we?" Draco asked, looking around, realizing it had gotten dark without them noticing it. It smelt atrocious, and his heart began to sink, was his godfather truly going to leave them here with the Dark Lord after them? Perhaps he had been a bit too hasty in his words earlier but he certainly wasn't going to be a blood sucking leech.

"Spinners End," Severus replied grimly, why did his godson have to be such a hothead? He wished he had it in him to take it personally at what his godson was calling him and the people he was coming to care a great deal about. Rick and Wyatt more so than the others, but he'd defend them all nonetheless. They had been very kind and welcoming to him, even when he was human. Although it might have something to do with his lack of prejudice which most wizards didn't share…not even Draco.

"Oh, Draco, what have you done?" Narcissa whispered in defeat, she knew where they were, and she also realized just how bad it was that this was all Severus had to offer them.

"It's not as if you cared before the bl…vampires saved us!" Draco argued, stopping himself from saying anything due to the fact his godfather was there.

"Get in," Severus stated sharply, eyes roaming around as he moved, able to see everything, from the smallest blade of grass to the aeroplane in the sky miles away still. Opening the door he allowed both to enter his home, before he snapped it shut, the wards were still embedded. He was glad that the sale of this place had not gone through.

Draco looked around the bare house, with an air of distaste, while it was bigger than the cabin his entire bedroom could fit into this house two times over. The wallpaper was utterly repugnant, peeling off in places and the floorboards creaked constantly, making him hyper vigilant considering Potters words before they left. It looked derelict; he didn't understand how anyone could live here.

"I'll bring a few pieces of important furniture you'll need to be comfortable, and food," Severus replied, proud of himself, despite the blood pumping erratically through their system he never once had any desire to bite, to drink. He must be doing something right if that were the case. "It's not what you're used to, but it will have to do." at least he felt secure in the knowledge that they couldn't go back to the Dark Lord and tell them everything in hopes of reclaiming their lost status.

Narcissa nodded, composing herself, "What about Draco? Will the Dark Lord truly…"

"He did to me, but he also need you both alive to continuing using the manor, you can only hope the benefits outweigh his rage." Severus stated honestly, he wasn't going to lie when it was obvious Draco didn't understand the severity of the life sentence he'd been handed. "You will know, the mark will become inflamed and the veins surrounding it will go black, aiming straight for his heart, the pain will be severe, I'll make some potions for him if it happens." he didn't hold out much hope that the Dark Lord wouldn't do it, if he couldn't torture them to death then this was the alternative. The Dark Lord didn't take deserters or betrayal lightly. Leaving his services was a death sentence.

"How long?" Narcissa asked, tears beginning to make an appearance in her eyes, she'd lost her husband now her son was going to be taken from her.

Severus pursed his lips, "I don't know, it was days before I noticed it," he confessed, not abating Narcissa's fears at all. That was because he had been unconscious; although it wasn't until he was at Sanctuary did he truly begin to realize his death sentence after finding safety.

It was times like this where Severus wished he had a House-elf of his own, but he wouldn't wish any House-elf on the Malfoy's, they weren't kind to them. It meant he'd have to make another trip; he couldn't exactly leave them without the bare necessities since they'd be here for a good long while. "Do you have any properties abroad? One that neither Abraxas nor Lucius have been to or bragged about? Or even one of the Black properties that were given to you?"

"I'm not sure, I can't say what Lucius spoke about when he wasn't with me, even less with Abraxas, both were extremely proud of their family assets." Narcissa admitted, brow furrowed, "I only have my trust fund which hasn't been touched since I was seventeen years old." she had married right out of Hogwarts, and Lucius dealt with all the finances, she was on the accounts so she was able to buy and purchase things as she pleased.

"Then there will be enough to buy a property wherever you please," Severus said immediately, it had remained untouched for over twenty years, interest alone will be enough. "I'll make you something tonight that will conceal your whereabouts which will let you get to Gringotts as safely as possible then abroad. You must go under assumed names with a very secure Floo Network so I may take care of Draco; it isn't something you can do alone."

"Thank you, Severus," Narcissa said, her tense posture relaxing just a little, gratitude shining through her eyes.

"In the mean time you need some coffee, a potion and rest, you're in shock," Severus informed her, she was always so rigidly composed, barely even breaking character when her husband was killed to see her so desolate now was quite shocking. It was a side of Narcissa he had never seen before.

Eyes snapping to Draco, "At least make an attempt to comfort your mother," he said derisively, Draco had unlike his own, a mother who loved him and worshiped the ground he trod on as if he was some sort of miracle. He loved Draco, or rather the child he used to be, but the adult he was…after so much time and effort to change his way of thinking was despicable. He held no respect for anyone, treated his parents like they didn't matter.

Giving Narcissa a nod, he Apparated to Potter Manor, or more specifically his bedroom, which was rarely used, his potions lab was definitely more frequented of the two. He moved over to the storage cupboard where his furniture and household items were stored in his trunk. Sighing and grumbling under his breath, he began to remove the basic essentials that Narcissa and Draco would need for a few days. Draco didn't deserve this, no matter how immature he was, closing his eyes he breathed deeply out of habit more than necessity, and he wished it was easier not to care.

Stiffening his spine, he summoned everything he needed and placed it in a spare trunk, it only took him five minutes. Beds, the couch, chairs, some books for them to read, kitchen equipment, eating utensils and some canned goods to eat. They would just have to make do; he wasn't going running after them all day. They were going to have to get used to looking after themselves anyway without House-elves to cater to their every whim.

One last look around, he Apparated from Potter Manor.

 

By the time Severus returned to Potter Manor, it was late into the evening, he had ended up staying and talking to Narcissa. Explaining the ins and outs of the symptoms of the poison, including the fact if he experiences any of the symptoms to not use magic as it causes the spread to hasten. Talking to her while she had coffee seemed to ease her, make her feel a little more in control, by the time he left the shock had worn off leaving behind the calm controlled woman he knew.

"How is she?" Harry asked, from where he was buried in more paperwork.

Severus' lips twitched, "Doing much better," he informed Harry, he wasn't as cruel as he liked to seem, but he definitely didn't suffer fools or let anyone make him out to be one. Including helping someone who was insulting him and his people.

"Drink?" Harry queried, picking up his own and taking a large gulp of blood with a low moan.

"I wouldn't mind," Severus admitted, sitting himself down, stretching out glad to be back here. He could smell herb and potion ingredients heavy in the room, Harry had obvious been brewing potions and more than one judging by the ingredients he could make out under the smell of smoke and steam.

"Dobby? Another goblet, please," Harry stated when the House-elf answered his call. "There are letters for you, they're on the fireplace."

Severus contemplated just leaving them there, he'd had enough socialising as it were to last him at least a week. Curiosity won out and he stood to retrieve his letters before reclaiming his seat just in time for Dobby to return with his goblet of blood.

"Thank you, Dobby," Severus gave his thanks to the House-elf, placing the goblet on the table after taking a drink, relishing in the buzz, it was very addictive. Opening the first one, he glanced at the bottom of the folded letter to see who had sent it. To his utter confusion he found it was from Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks, now why would they get in touch with him? Dumbledore couldn't possibly be getting desperate enough to ask them to send him letters now could he?

Unfolding it he began to read the missive, his eyebrows getting steadily higher each sentence he read. That was…unexpected, very much so, if only he had been there to see it himself. "It looks as though Dumbledore's precious Order members are beginning to…doubt him."

"How so?" Harry asked, standing up and making his way over, green eyes intense as he stared into black ones, before surprising Severus by kissing him, once Harry was sure Severus wanted it, he tightly gripped his neck, his passion no less demanding than his personality. Humming softly, he withdrew from those delectable lips, before reclaiming his seat, allowing his arousal to settle back down. Refraining from taking care of Severus' little problem, it couldn't be easy going through teenage emotions again. He'd gone through it once with the mindset of a twelve year old, it hadn't been easy. Kai had made sure it was as easy as he could make it.

Clearing his throat, Severus silently passed over the letter he'd just received, wondering what was wrong with Harry, he had never been…spontaneous before. He couldn't deny that he'd enjoyed it, and had wanted more, hearing Harry chuckle wickedly caused his stomach to clench pleasantly.

"It seems as though Dumbledore's little sheep are beginning to see past the wool that's grown over their faces." Harry mused, green eyes twinkling savagely.

"Unless it's a trap," Severus pointed out.

"I sincerely doubt it, out of all of them, it shouldn't come as a surprise that the Aurors' would be the ones to question everything when it became apparent things just weren't adding up." Harry mused thoughtfully, "Black and Lupin might be able to shed some light on how close they are to Dumbledore."

"Why not ask Bill?" Severus questioned in surprise.

"Bill wasn't as close to the Aurors as Black and Lupin were, from what he's said most of the Order don't talk much with the Weasley's," Harry explained, "And by extension him, the reasons…I can only guess at."

"Nobody is fond of the Weasleys, they're just too much," Severus said wryly, "Molly, Granger, the youngest Weasley are loud, overbearing and irritating. The twins like pranks just a tad too eagerly and they cannot stand them the slightest, it's a big mistake, they are quite…inventive, if given the opportunity they would no doubt surprise everyone. The elder of the Weasley's are much easier to deal with, Bill, Charlie and Arthur, Percy on the other hand isn't a member but is extremely stuck up for a smart boy he's gone about it the wrong way."

"He still made something of himself, like Charlie and Bill, the rest seem content to be mediocre," Harry commented, part of him respected Percy Weasley's desire to be better than the rest of his family. He wondered if it had anything to do with his sister's death or if he had always had high political aspirations.

"I disagree; I believe the twins could have outdone even Percy Weasley if they had set their mind to it." Severus shook his head.

Harry nodded, taking Severus' word for it, obviously, he saw something in them that he couldn't - due to the fact he was never in the proximity of the twins except while he was in school and quite honestly, he hadn't paid all that much attention to them.

"What do you think?" Severus asked, gesturing towards the letter Harry still held loosely in his hands.

"That is entirely up to you," Harry replied, handing over the letter. "When I said you were your own man, I meant it; you don't have to report to anyone, you make your own decisions. Meet with them if you like, see where they stand." with Bill not returning to the Order meetings, per his own desire, having someone else in place might be a good thing, but it wasn't a requirement, as he'd told Severus in the past spies only guaranteed to see you betrayed, Bill had asked to do it to feel useful, with the spell willingly placed on him Harry had agreed.

Spending every day all day with Severus was probably the quickest way for them to have absolutely nothing to talk about and getting bored of each other. No mystery or curiosity. They had to have at least a few separate things to do, he was sure the Malfoy's would take up some of his time. If he went through with Shacklebolt and Tonks that was another errand to pursue. Meanwhile, he, on the other hand, had to get back to work, working on his primary goal which had been his lifelong ambition.

Plus he had a feeling things were going to come to head soon, whether it was Dumbledore and his Order or Voldemort he had no idea, could even be both. Instead of being terrified he was exhilarated…eager to move it along. It was time to begin placing more of his people within the Ministry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Harry need to put a contingency in place or will it all go smoothly as those he trusts enter the Ministry after or just before the 'big duel' I still can't decide what to do with Dumbledore, to be honest with you :) Voldemort's always easy to deal with but Dumbledore...I've dealt with him every possible conceivable way imaginable...my favourite has to be Pretty Boy though :D now I loved writing that but that was a revenge thing, Harry doesn't hate Dumbledore as much in this story he's merely a hindrance...so what's to be done about that (yes i totally thought that in Hannibal's voice) any suggestions on things yet to be done to old the fool would be very welcomed especially if you can see this Harry doing it :D R&R please


	51. Chapter 51

The Leader

Chapter 51

"Is there any news?" Severus asked Harry as emerged from his bedroom and entered the living room, the smell of potion ingredients wafting around him, very telling how Severus had chosen to spend the night. Not just the potions for Draco, or the pendants to help them get away from Britain and avoiding capture, but many of the potions the new prison would need. He had seen a door with 'Healers ward' written across it, and considering Harry's stance on many things he believed Harry was intending on having a good healer at the prison. They certainly would need one, especially right now with so many (try all of them) of the prisoners suffering so many ailments.

"Rick would have alerted me immediately if Rodolphus Lestrange was back, I'm under the belief that the plan has regretfully failed," Harry sighed, annoyed and irritated that it had failed, but he was not one to give in or accept failure. Using the letter opener, he began to open the next letter that required his attention.

"So…the pits?" Severus grimaced, they said there were traps in Gringotts for any would be thieves, that they only checked the pits every decade or so, if anyone did try they wouldn't be found, well, he amended, they'd be found just not alive or recognizable. Then again it may just be a deterrent they liked to inform new customers about in order to prevent any stupidity on any wizard or witches behalf.

"The pits," Harry agreed, "He'll be dead within a fortnight," without a supply of food or water he wouldn't last long at all. All his victims would be quite pleased with the manner of his death. Rolling his eyes, he set the letter aside to reply to it, before opening yet another one. Curiously enough the next one was from Gringotts and it most certainly wasn't time for his statements.

"Are you going to try sending in Rabastian?" Severus queried, his mind pondering on how best to solve this little dilemma.

"No, there's just no point," Harry sighed, the same would just happen, the goblins would be watching what was happening and taking greater care of the old vaults. Which was disheartening but no less surprising, they were quite vicious in their bid to keep their reputation spotless and vaults guarded. Breaking the wax seal on the Gringotts envelope he opened it and read the contents curiously.

"With Bellatrix dead, as well as Rodolphus the vault should go directly to the closest living relative, that would be Narcissa," Severus realised, just barely refraining from slapping his forehead in exasperation. Originally it could have been contested by both sisters, but Andromeda had been disinherited for marrying a Muggle-born.

Harry chuckled deviously, "That won't be required," he said amused, grateful that he wouldn't need to rely on Narcissa Malfoy, he didn't want to deal with her, since he knew what she would require in order to make the trade so to speak.

Severus, who was still standing at the doorway, glanced at Harry more intensely, wondering what had caused his mood to turn so quickly. Not that you would have noticed he was unhappy with the Lestrange incident, no doubt he would have simply brushed it off and thought of another way, he didn't fixate on his mistakes - not the way the Dark Lord did.

"It looks like you and I will be going to an auction, like I promised you," Harry said, green eyes gleaming victoriously.

"Why is that?" Severus queried as he came further into the room, claiming a seat next to Harry's writing desk.

"It seems a 'copy' of Helga Hufflepuffs cup is to be auctioned off tonight," Harry said with a vindictive smirk, "I have an apology here on behalf of the 'King' of the Goblin nation, and this is there way of making it up to me while saving face."

"It could just be a copy," Severus pointed out, "There is nothing there indicating even subtly that it is the genuine thing."

"If it was a copy…it wouldn't say goblin forged," Harry said handing over the invitation to the auction. "It's probably only on my invite, I can feel Writ's magic on it, either way I will know the moment I set eyes on it."

"I know you are an important customer to Gringotts…but why would they go to such lengths to keep you happy? Especially if they risked offending you in the first place?" Severus questioned perplexed, they truly were going out of their way to keep Harry happy.

"Do you know how much I am worth with the combined Potter and Thorn fortunes?" Harry asked, his lips twitching in smug satisfaction as he stared at Severus.

"You speak of them as if they are different Estates," Severus blinked in surprise, was it possible?

"They are, I transferred and 'opened' the first Thorn vault when I was almost thirteen years old, putting two thousand galleons into it, a trifle really, one months interest on the Potter vaults." Harry said dismissively, "You know I bought and sold antiquities, both from people privately selling their collections, Gringotts and the odds and ends stores in both Diagon Alley and Knockturn, not like Borgin, I don't steal from others, at least not to that extent, if they are idiotic enough to be selling items they know nothing about some people admittedly deserve it. All monies went into those accounts along with investments and such, not only did I quadruple my own income I made Gringotts a lot of money too. It was a lucrative business on both ends, no doubt when we left, Writ informed him of just who and what I was. I only wish I had been there to see the look on his face when he realized just how badly he had messed up."

"Exactly how much did you make the goblins?" Severus asked his mouth slightly open as he gazed at Harry stunned by what he was hearing. He had known Harry was treated quite respectfully by the Goblins, but to this extent that they would apologise and make sure he got what he wanted while maintaining their pride?

"Two million in the past two years," Harry said with savage pride, having to actually calculate the amount. "Give or take a few galleons, that isn't including the fee they get each month from the vaults on both accounts."

If Severus had been human he would have surely choked on his own spit, thankfully for his own pride he was only looking mildly stunned, but asking for a vampire to display more emotions meant they had to actually be very, very emotional. Clearing his throat, "I see," he managed, his mind whirling, it was little wonder he was afforded so much respect.

"Hence the moniker 'Goblin friend' if anyone else asked even with the money, they would not have brought the Goblin king to them," Harry added offhandedly.

Severus closed his eyes; he truly needed to stop being surprised by the extent of Harry's influence. He had never heard of any human being a friend to the goblin race, he truly must have their respect in ways he couldn't fathom. "Yet they remain neutral?"

"Of course they do, they know how quickly the tide can turn, tying yourself to one side is to doom the entire race, they would never risk it," Harry said, snorting at the prospect. "They remain out of the war, all wizarding wars anyway, even at the cost of a few of their lives." they would ever only risk it to fight the wizards for the betterment of their race.

"Touché," Severus murmured, nodding firmly in agreement, he could understand their motivation, the last war…it had seemed all too inevitable that the dark would win, that the magical world would be plunged into eternal darkness, then one moment, one single moment, the shadows retreated and the light emerged victorious. Not that life had been any better under the lights rules, so much magic was being discarded, banned, and made illegal. The dark would have at least allowed all magical participation, whereas the light forbade nearly all but 'light' magic.

"There is only one thing that would motivate a goblin to change sides, but again, they'd only do it if they could guarantee a preferable outcome…" Harry said, "Wands, they want wands," personally he thought they were daft for wanting to channel their magic through a wand instead of using their own innate magic.

"Do they require any sort of dress code for these auctions?" Severus questioned. Glancing down at the ticket, seven o'clock at night, it gave him three hours to meet with Tonks and Shacklebolt.

"None just wear whatever you like, but a lot of their clientele are extremely rich," Harry told Severus, letting him make of it what he will, as he went back to his mail.

"I am meeting with the Aurors after their shift ends in the Leaky Cauldron," Severus informed Harry, "At four o'clock if you wish to hear what they have to say."

"I doubt they'll be saying much I'd be interested in," Harry said wryly, "They will however ask many questions."

Severus' lip curled at the prospect, but the thought of causing the Order to completely break apart was enticing to say the least. Especially considering he hated the lot of them, and they believed they were doing 'the right thing' he wanted them to see what they were truly doing. He was however, willing to indulge the Auror's since they had not just believed Dumbledore's word - they were actively seeking the truth. A tiny part of Severus was actually curious; he wanted to know what they'd ask.

-0

"Good evening, Tom, I reserved the conference room earlier, have my guests arrived?" Severus questioned, as he slid the galleons over, the conference room was purchased by the hour, if anyone wished it; it was what he had paid for. By earlier he meant twenty minutes ago, he wasn't stupid enough to risk anyone knowing for hours in advance where he was going to be.

"Nobody has asked, Severus," Tom said, handing over the key, with a welcoming smile on his face, which was slightly tense, but given the times they were living in nobody could blame the inn/bar keeper. "I'll send them up when they arrive."

"My thanks," Severus replied, accepting the key before giving Tom a nod and making his way up the stairs, Harry silently following him, he seemed content to let him handle this and remain in the shadows.

"They're here," Harry commented idly as he stepped into the darkest corner the room had to offer. His statement was unneeded, since Severus could hear just as well as Harry now and knew Tonks and Shacklebolt's voices; he hadn't needed to wait until they asked about the conference room. He wasn't surprised by their prompt appearances, as Auror's they were very punctual. They had to be, especially if they wanted to keep their jobs.

Severus threw Harry a curious yet amused look as he took a seat, waiting impatiently for the two Aurors to climb the stairs. He tensed when he heard the distinctive sound of wands being drawn from their holsters, eyes narrowing in contemplation; did they honestly think they could get the better of a vampire? Didn't they realize he could hear them coming? It was a disadvantage to the extreme. He fingered his own wand as the door opened, relaxing marginally when he noticed that they weren't pointed at anything, they must just be ensuring their own safety.

"Severus?" Tonks said, staring at the vampire, eyes wide, she'd been told he looked young and a vampire, but she hadn't been prepared for how he actually looked. He was so different from what she remembered and bloody hell, he looked amused, and certainly more relaxed than she'd ever seen him at Order meetings.

"Tonks," Severus said curtly, rather enjoying her agog look, "Shacklebolt," he nodded to the other Auror, who was admittedly much more composed than Tonks was.

"Merlin's beard," she whispered with an indrawn breath.

"You said in your letter you had some questions?" Severus asked, gesturing for them to sit down.

"Yes," Shacklebolt's drawl was smooth and accented as usual, he claimed the seat staring directly at Severus, not at all intimidated by his…new appearance. "Have you heard the news about the new prison?"

"The Death Eaters from Azkaban aren't out on the street are they?" Tonk's blurted out impatiently, not able to wait on Severus replying to Shacklebolt's question. Her eyes filled with apprehension and fear, the thought of those Death Eaters out there attacking innocent people horrified her.

"I voted for the new prison, so yes, I had heard the news about it," Severus stated seriously, "And no, the Death Eaters haven't been broken out, where on earth did you get that idea?"

Tonks almost whimpered in relief, her eyes closing as her body slumped in gratitude, overwhelmingly happy that she could put her mind at ease. Only then did she realize she had taken Severus' word for it, interestingly enough…when she didn't just take Dumbledore's word for what it was.

"They were taken out of Azkaban to a prison nobody knows anything about…on the word of a stranger, this Thorn character…what else were we meant to think?" Shacklebolt answered straightforwardly.

"Ah, but did you think it or was it planted into your mind by someone you trust?" Severus sneered derisively.

Shacklebolt and Tonks shared a look, now more sure than ever that something had happened between Dumbledore and Severus.

"What happened?" Tonks asked she was willing to listen to his side of the story even if so she could understand.

"The prison?" Severus questioned, already suspecting what she meant, but he never answered a question unless he had a full understanding on what they were asking.

Shacklebolt shook his head, "No, between you and Dumbledore." he wanted to know as well. Dumbledore had always been the first person to defend Severus, to say he was loyal to their cause when anyone doubted him for a moment. To change his tune so suddenly…especially after his role as a spy had been found out and Severus had been tortured before managing to make it back.

"I outlived my usefulness," Severus said bluntly, causing both Auror's to flinch, he sounded so cold and the sentence was so callous. "Dumbledore had come across a coven of vampires while looking for Harry, stupidly removing the wards around the old hideout when he had no idea what he was getting himself into with only one person at his side. He was threatened, told if he or anyone in his organization stepped foot in there that they would be killed. I am unsure of what he suspected, perhaps that they knew Harry or where he was…"

"Yes, he spoke about them, he was curious, he asked Dung about it," Tonks nodded, remembering that day.

"I was unaware of the threat the vampires issued, and so when I woke up and reported my last spying detail to Dumbledore, he told me he had a new job for me, he wanted me to spy on the coven, I knew right there and then he didn't expect me to come out alive, but the torture I had suffered along with being thrown to the wolves…I wasn't quite in my right mind." Severus continued in, being honest with the pair. Letting them know without saying anything he had been prepared to die.

Shacklebolt shook his head in dismay at what he was hearing, he wished he could accuse Severus of lying, but he knew when he was lied to - he was an Auror. Plus Dumbledore hadn't even tried to launch a rescue mission, hadn't been the slightest bit interesting in aiding Severus. "You didn't consent to the change?" he asked, concerned.

"Surprisingly I did," Severus admitted, "The Dark Lord I have recently found out…can influence the Dark Mark, can poison people through it, I suspect it's merely a last resort if they get away and he knows he won't be able to get them back in his clutches."

"Poison?" Shacklebolt sat up straighter staring more intently.

"Indeed, the pain is quite frankly excruciating," Severus sighed, "Harry spent many days trying to figure out a way to remove the mark before I died, but there was only one way, for me to be de-aged and frozen at an age just before I accepted the mark." letting them think whatever they wanted, they would never figure out the truth, not unless the dug extensively into books the Ministry wouldn't approve of.

"How close?" Shacklebolt asked wincing, what a bloody choice to have to make. Die in complete agony or be turned into a vampire and live.

"Too close," Severus stated seriously, far too close, and now his Godson may end up going through the same thing. The Dark Lord didn't take well to anyone being a traitor, and the Malfoy's were traitors to the cause. He couldn't see any way that the Dark Lord would not go ahead and do it; his only hope was the prospect of the Dark Lord refraining due to the fact he wished to keep operating out of Malfoy Manor. He didn't hold out much hope unfortunately.

"When did Harry become a vampire? How long have you known him? How does the coven tie into all this?" Tonks fired off the questions that were burning in her mind.

The questions were beginning to get extremely evasive, they weren't things he could tell them without the spell Harry had on everyone restricting him. "I have only known him a short period of time, the coven doesn't tie into anything, and I'm afraid Harry's tale isn't mine to discuss."

"I…what about Dumbledore? Why doesn't he trust Dumbledore?" Shacklebolt asked, utterly bewildered, until a few days ago he had trusted him implicitly. Now he wasn't so sure, but what reason did Harry for not trusting him? "He knows about the prophecy, about the danger the world is in…yet he has no interest in ending it?"

"What makes you say that?" Severus asked utterly amused, they had no idea Harry himself was standing in the corner listening to every word they spoke. It was ironic that they were beginning to doubt Dumbledore but had yet to truly shake off the fact they were still spouting facts that they had heard from only the wizard himself.

"That he doesn't trust Dumbledore? He doesn't want to be trained, and has no desire to join the Order," Tonks pointed out, "As for the Prophecy…well same above,"

"So if you don't join the Order you're automatically a traitor to the light side?" Severus said sarcastically, "It's not that Harry doesn't want to be trained, he doesn't need to be trained. Believe me, watch the memory, see him in action, if you can honestly tell me he needs training…I will be very surprised indeed,"

Tonks and Shacklebolt glanced at each other again, wondering if anything they knew was the truth. Then again, Bill had said the same thing, that Harry was a good dueller.

"He could take on the Dark Lord and make him flee for Merlin's sake," Severus added exasperated, "He could take me on and win hands down!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, "I don't know what to think anymore," Shacklebolt sighed, for the first time displaying emotion, he sounded resoundingly lost. He felt a lot more lost than he had before he and Tonks had made the decision to come here. How could Dumbledore have behaved so callously against a wizard who had risked it all to get information for them? Were they all disposable?

"I cannot help you there," Severus said sardonically with a smirk on his face.

"I just don't understand why he would treat you that way," Tonks admitted, on the same wavelength as Shacklebolt.

"If the Dark Lord had been defeated the first time around I heavily suspect that he would not have come to my aid when I was arrested…and left me to rot in Azkaban." Severus confessed his tone grim and tired. "I know it's not something you want to hear, but it's the truth."

"Tell them about Black," Harry murmured under his breath, knowing both the humans wouldn't be able to hear. It would be the final nail in Dumbledore's coffin where his precious Order is concerned. The big reveal though, wouldn't happen, at least not yet. Now that, that would end Dumbledore once and for all. He couldn't wait until the day he had it published. Nobody saw the vindictive gleam in those green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving it here because it's 1am and I want to get something posted AND I'm going to have to re-read the story to make sure I've had the Auror's ask all the questions they possibly could...I have a feeling I've missed a few and I just can't think of what they are :) what would you like to see happen first? Dumbledore imprisoned then VOldemort defeated or the other way around? usually it's Dumbledore that is arrested after so it might be nice to juggle it up a bit :D R&R please


	52. Chapter 52

The Leader

Chapter 52

"Is there any chance that you might be wrong? That you're seeing it all in a way that could be interpreted in a different way?" Tonks asked her tone slightly desperate, "I mean this is Dumbledore we're talking about here, he always goes out of his way to help people, and I mean he gave you a second chance." Tonks leaned forward, her face tense, her left brow frowning, she honestly didn't know what to think anymore. How could Dumbledore do such a thing to someone who had risked life and limb to give the light side the upper hand in the darkness that was spreading? And had spread, since he'd been a spy during the first war, however short it may have been he had still sought redemption.

Don't get them wrong, neither of them was particularly fond of Severus, he was much too acidic for their tastes, and constantly sneered at everyone, putting them down, making them feel inferior. Tonks had been in Hufflepuff at Hogwarts, and as a teacher, Snape didn't seem to bother them as much as the Gryffindors. She'd been one of the better students; obviously, she had to be in order to become an Auror so he'd never been as restrictive and downright nasty towards her. Yet they would never condone what Dumbledore was doing, or even be party to it, and they were if it was true since they were in the Order.

"The biggest clue of all has been right in front of you for ages, and nobody has wondered about it," Severus pointed out, taking Harry's advice. "Or figured it out. Especially both of you, seen you are Aurors and should have put the clues together before this,"

"Excuse me?" Shacklebolt's deep voice asked confusion obvious to hear and see.

"Black," Severus prompted his lip curling at the blank look on their faces, honestly.

"Sirius? What do you mean what clue?" Tonks asked intently, Sirius was family, well, the family that accepted her at any rate, probably the only Black alive that did, excluding her mother, naturally. "Do you know where he is? Is he safe? Is Remus with him?" she was on a roll.

"Haven't you wondered how the Auror's just happened upon Black the very day he declared himself a non-member of Dumbledore's Order, rescinding his permission for the use of Headquarters? A wizard who never left the property?" Severus stated, finding it increasingly difficult not to sneer derisively. "The anonymous missive they received? Find it and you'll find certain characteristics in the writing will match Dumbledore's perfectly." while you could change your handwriting a little, you couldn't completely, and some things would slip by unnoticed. They would have no trouble getting the letter; they were Auror's it would take only a few moments to search through the files.

Shacklebolt nodded absently, he had been wondering about it admittedly, "I had wondered, are Sirius and Remus still alive? Have you seen them?" he had no doubt that they were together, wherever they were. "Does he even know he's been found innocent?" that was something else that had piqued his curiosity, the fact Sirius hadn't come out of hiding after the truth had come out. He pondered on the idea that wherever they were the two of them weren't receiving mail of any kind.

"They are, and yes, he knows," Severus admitted, "They also know that Dumbledore was responsible for Black's near capture and kiss."

"Why haven't they gone to the Ministry then?" Tonks insisted indignantly. "If they have proof of his wrongdoing they should file charges!" it didn't matter what Dumbledore had done in the past or was trying to do now, nobody was above the law. Not even a man she had admired until a few weeks ago when she began to doubt her very role in the Order and the wizard himself. It was just some things didn't add up,

Severus snorted derisively; while the anonymous letter could be used…it wasn't solid proof, not unless they had Dumbledore confessing to sending it. "Proof? Hardly, he's far too good at what he does to leave evidence blatantly lying around, he could say he didn't send the anonymous letter and everyone would believe him." he was Albus Dumbledore after all. Although, given what he had once seen in Dumbledore's folder at Harry's place, the world would be soon disenchanted with him when and if Harry decided to release the information. He rather hoped he would, nothing would please him more than seeing Dumbledore going from being revered to utterly despised for what he was.

That quietened Tonks, who was making a mental note to find the anonymous letter, see what she could do. She was relieved that Sirius and Remus were alright but angry that they were having to hide because of Dumbledore.

"Does Harry have a plan on dealing with Voldemort?" Shacklebolt questioned.

Severus suddenly smirked, and both Aurors were baffled as to why.

"I do," came a disembodied voice causing the two Aurors to jump, reflexively their wands dropped into their hands as they aimed it at the newcomer, who they realized was Harry Potter.

"Bloody hell," Tonks muttered breathing heavily, "You're lucky we didn't curse you!" she tried to make it sound like a reprimand but it came out a weak croak.

"Please, I could have avoided anything you threw my way," Harry drawled as he lazily made his way over, taking a seat and his presence made everyone sit up and pay attention to him. They were aware of every move he made, more intense than the likes of Dumbledore or Moody. Amused by their sudden stillness it was obvious neither Auror knew what to do with the sudden confrontation of being face to face with Harry Potter, especially a confident one. One that most certainly did not require their aid.

Tonks regained some of her bearings, enough so she just blindly sat down again, she knew he was a vampire but he wasn't what she expected. He was cool, aloof, confident, poised, amused, wearing the best clothes the wizarding world knew how to make, not at all like a Muggle-raised child, his aristocratic features were very prominent, more so than they had been on his father before him or grandfather. She was slightly envious of his poise; she couldn't achieve that if she tried. "Where have you been all these years?"

"Do I owe you an explanation? We are not closely related, I've never met you before, what makes you think you have the Merlin given right to ask me that?" Harry asked bluntly, what was it with the magical world thinking they damn well owed him because of what happened the night his parents died?

Tonks found herself staring at the floor unable to meet those glacial green eyes, admitting even if only to herself, that he was right.

"Closely related?" Shacklebolt questioned his tone as always smooth.

"Sirius Black and my father were second cousins, three generations back Dorea Black married Charles Potter," Harry informed him his face blank as he gazed at them.

Tonks reeled at that information, her eyes nearly popping out of their sockets, Harry had been sent to Muggles because he didn't have 'any other family' according to Dumbledore. It was always the excuse he used when Fudge had tried to reintroduce Harry into the magical world sooner…with Dumbledore being his 'magical guardian' the Minster hadn't stood a chance. So Harry had been left to grow up in the Muggle world. To think she could have grown up with him, her mother would have taken him in within seconds if she had known.

"If you had a magical family you shouldn't have grown up in the Muggle world at all!" Tonks stated indignantly, "I er…don't mean to offend your Muggle family," she added realizing how she probably sounds.

"By all means, please, insult away," Harry said sardonically, "I'm assuming Dumbledore hasn't shared everything we discussed at our little tête-à-tête?"

"I'm surprised myself, I would have thought Granger or Weasley would have let something slip," Severus admitted, "Especially Weasley, he has no filter."

"What do you mean?" both Aurors asked as one, sharing an amused look despite the occasion.

"Why don't you ask him?" Harry asked derisively, he loathed Dumbledore and hated to speak of him.

"I am asking you," Tonks pointed out.

"You're probably better off asking Weasley if you want an honest answer," Severus imputed, knowing that Harry had no desire to discuss it, least of all with the two Aurors. He obviously didn't have a problem with it getting around otherwise he wouldn't have suggested it. Was it another part of the grand plan he had in his scheme of things? Nothing would surprise him if that were the case. Harry had so many players on his chessboard that he didn't know about, and he still couldn't get the scope of his influence.

"Indeed," Harry conceded after a few moments of silence after he spoke Harry stood, "If you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend." he was not going to be late to the goblin auction, he had something important to acquire. It was infinitely more important and pressing than engaging and confirming in the Auror's fears.

Tonks and Shacklebolt stood in surprise at the abrupt end to the conversation; they had so many unanswered questions they wanted to ask him. Regretfully, Harry didn't give them a chance to protest or ask them, as he made his way out of the room too quick for the Auror's to see.

"Be careful where you look for answers," Severus cautioned them grimly, "Bad things tend to happen to those who outlive their usefulness." with one last serious look that conveyed the seriousness of his convictions he too left, he had been amused by the conversation…but seeing the looks on their faces as he left did diminish the amusement he got. It truly was no laughing matter, he had almost died because he had outlived his usefulness to the old fool, thankfully he hadn't been himself, having been tortured beyond endurance, otherwise, he wouldn't have the life or freedom he did now.

\--------------------------0

Tonks and Shacklebolt

Tonks swallowed thickly at Severus' words, feeling utterly terrified, she wanted to run and hide just in case Dumbledore found out. Perhaps that's how Sirius and Remus felt; if that was the case she couldn't blame them for this sort of fear. She's always been aware of the level of control Dumbledore had, but she'd thought he'd never misuse it, now that she knew he did, it was quite worrisome.

Both of them stood there in silence, for who knows how long, before they heard the telltale sound of housekeeping coming to presumably clean the room for the next person who wished to have the room. Giving each other a look Tonks more worried than Shacklebolt - or at least showing it, they hastily made their way down the stairs, eyes cautiously looking around before Shacklebolt grabbed her and they sat in a corner booth, silencing spells immediately went up to protect their privacy.

"We need to decide what to do," Shacklebolt filled in the silence with the grimness that he never usually displayed unless the occasion called for it.

"What do you mean what to do?" Tonks whispered heatedly despite the charms in place.

"We can go about this two ways, one forget everything we've learned, stay in the Order and try to make a difference," Shacklebolt, whether he preferred this or not did not appear on his face. "Or we can go and see if Snape was telling the truth, by that I mean proof, even though I already suspect he was telling the truth." his shoulders slumped before straightening back up.

"Alright," Tonks said, relaxing at hearing a plan of sorts, "I'm on duty in five minutes, I can get the letter that was sent,"

Shacklebolt grimaced with the only option that left him with - Weasley. Well, at least he knew where the idiot was, at the Burrow, he rarely left home, and Mrs. Weasley when she wasn't looking for jobs above her qualifications - which was none - was also at the Burrow. "Fine, I'll get answers out of Weasley," he already found it a most odious task and he hadn't even spoken to the wizard yet.

 

Severus stalked through Gringotts with Harry, shoulder to shoulder as they made their way passed goblins and dozens of rooms as they made for the one they used as an auction room. Severus hadn't been so far into Gringotts before, he knew of the actions of course, but he'd assumed they were done through the magazine, not actually housing auctions here in Gringotts.

"Ticket, please," grumbled a bored looking goblin, not even glancing at whom he was dealing with just sticking out his hand expectantly. That was until Harry who was going under the name 'Blake' for this as usual, handed over the ticket causing its black eyes to widen and straighten up. Somehow managing to look apologetic despite its stern features. "Welcome to Gringotts Lord Thorn, Lord Prince," who was obviously attending as Lord Thorns 'plus one'.

Harry nodded curtly, "My thanks,"

Severus gazed around; room had definitely not been the correct word to describe where they were. It was a Grand Hall, much bigger than even the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Everything they were selling was on display in glass cases with goblin guards on the items to ensure no copies were made and traded for the false one presumably - or to prevent any thievery. They were displayed by items, antiques to the left, potions, herbs, ingredients and all manner of packed seeds to the right. He couldn't help but wander over in a bid to investigate them thoroughly.

Harry left him to it, he already knew of every single item of sale tonight and nothing struck his fancy - except the obvious. It was about to start, so Harry took a seat, saving the one next to him for Severus. He saw Writ standing near the podium, and Harry nodded curtly in thanks, knowing it was down to him that this was happening tonight. If he hadn't said anything to the goblin king…it would have been infinitely more difficult.

Writ just smirked in return, whether it was because he knew what Harry had attempted or just pride in his abilities to please the Lord estate he was managing remained to be seen. Writ, could remember the look on his King's face when the reality of what he had done sunk in.

\-----------------------0 Flash Back 0---------------------------

"My King…do you realize who you just insulted?" Writ asked his eyes and face comical, especially for a Goblin who didn't show emotion often or at all.

"Just because the humans choose to worship him it doesn't mean we need to follow suit," Ragnuk retorted sharply, not liking the fact he was being questioned at all. Especially not by his bank manager, who was obviously biased in favor of the human he was working with.

"He goes by two names, one is Lord Harry James Potter, the other is Darnell Raven Thorn, he's the sole owner of five individual estates, and he's made us millions of galleons in the last few years…." Writ explained, disbelief still coating his voice.

"Five?" Ragnuk asked, his beady eyes becoming decidedly more nervous.

"Slytherin, by right of conquest, something I recently made happen, Peverell, Black, Potter, and Thorn," Writ explained, "And Gryffindor." Black was disowned, Harry had taken on the mantel before Sirius Black was proven innocent, and it was why he was able to take on the seat at the Wizengamot as well. Black had no idea, he still thought he was the heir, he used Grimmauld Place with technically belonged to Harry if he wanted to he could take it. Harry had not taken on the Peverell name within the Wizengamot; if he had he would have automatically won the title of chief warlock. Evidently, he had something up his sleeve when it came to that matter. "He's the richest client Gringotts has, the second richest would need to triple their income to come close." he had helped, he made no attempt to hide the smugness he felt for being the Manager to such extensive account holder.

Ragnuk gaped, his pointed teeth showing, his heart pounded erratically, what the hell had he just done? If he didn't fix this mistake he would be beheaded! He had been elected 'king' by popular choice, due to the fact the line the previous king had died out. He would be immediately cast out if this wasn't fixed post-haste.

"How do you wish to handle this?" Writ questioned, knowing without a doubt he would fix his screw up, he probably valued his life too much.

Ragnuk straightened up, his face becoming impassive once more, he would need to do this very carefully, he couldn't just hand out the bloody cup to the wizard, not without risking Gringotts entirely, and that he absolutely refused to do. The silence continued as he thought on what to do for what felt like forever before an idea was literally handed to him.

"How about putting the Hufflepuff cup up for auction? Lord Potter likes to attend them frequently, as a mere copy, of course, only we and Lord Potter would know the truth. This way he can get what he wants, we save face and business added along with a simple apology?" Writ suggested, his mind coming up with various scenarios but decided on the most straightforward one for the moment.

"Exactly what I would have suggested," Ragnuk proclaimed, "Get to it, and keep this quiet," with that he stomped away, showing none of the worries he felt.

"My King," Writ replied bowing his head in agreement. Sighing in resignation, it seemed it would be left up to him to correct his mistakes as well as giving him the idea, to begin with. Ragnuk wouldn't have come up with the idea, he was more simple-minded, his ideas would not have ended well. As a Goblin King he should have been aware of the power Harry wielded, it showed he was not doing his job correctly. He couldn't help but secretly hope that this information got out.

So without more ado, he sat down and began to do what was required of him. To keep absolutely everyone happy. Except for Ragnuk he'd expect.

\-------------------------------0 End Flash Back 0------------------------

Severus looked up when he heard the Goblins speaking, introducing the first item to be sold. A jewel encrusted Pensive, starting bid twenty-five thousand Galleons. He had to admit it was a sight to see, absolutely gorgeous, but the price would probably end up being diabolical. He made his way over to Harry, able to find him through scent alone, and took his seat as the price went up to thirty thousand.

"Thirty-five,"

"Forty,"

"Forty-five,"

"Fifty,"

"Fifty-five thousand,"

On and on it continued until more people began to drop out of the bidding war, leaving only the victor of a jewel encrusted pensive which she had bought for seventy-five thousand galleons, well over it's worth but to each their own.

"Sold to Lady Fawley," the goblin stated sharply, while the pensive was squared away and another item was brought forth.

"Next, lot number 210, five Ashwinder eggs,"

"To start off, ten Galleons," Writ called, doing the speaking.

A wand rose, and Writ nodded, showing he had seen.

"Fifteen," a second person called.

"Twenty,"

"Twenty-five,"

"Thirty,"

The wizard shook his head negative, he wasn't willing to go any higher, and he could have them if he was willing to pay that price.

"Sold to Lord Patterson for thirty galleons," Writ continued, "Now our next item, a copy of Helga Hufflepuff's chalice, we shall start the bidding at ten galleons?"

Nobody moved.

Severus glanced at Harry perturbed, why wasn't he moving? Why wasn't he bidding?

"No takers?" Writ questioned, not at all concerned.

"Ten galleons," Harry stated nodding his head firmly.

"Ten galleons," echoed Writ.

"Fifty," another voice called, causing Harry to hiss in annoyance.

"One hundred gallons," Harry stated.

"One fifty,"

"Two hundred,"

"Two fifty," Harry continued to put it up; regardless of the price he was walking away with the cup today.

Severus gaped, why the hell was the wizard so desperate to get it? No, not just any wizard, this was Zachariah Smith, one of his old students. Did they realise it was the genuine thing? Any other alternative didn't make sense; it was supposed to just be a cheap copy of a relic. If they knew it was genuine then that would make things a little tricky for the Goblins if word got out. It was like everyone was watching a tennis match, as they bobbed their heads back and forth, eyes becoming wide as the price rose way above any understandable price for the piece.

It was obvious towards the end he was struggling with his conscience, whether it was practical to spend what was probably his entire fortune on a cup. He was getting slower in his bids, sweating enormously, but Severus had to hand it to him, he was remaining firm, staring at Harry or rather 'Lord Thorn' without wilting under the glare.

"Eighty thousand," Harry retorted sharply, ignoring the exclamations that were coming out of everyone's mouth, as a vampire he could hear everything, even when they whispered - which was what they were doing - or thought they were, there was no privacy to be had when a vampire was around.

Smith pursed his lips, the urge to call out more was strong but it was money he just did not have. His eyes flashed hatefully, he was so goddamned sick of all those smarmy pureblood's who had more money than sense. This cup had sentimental attachment for him, especially since his the real thing was stolen when his grandmother died before he was born. The real thing belonged with him, but even having a copy was better than nothing. Yes, he knew of his heritage, or what was left of it, the seat within the Wizengamot had been sold by his grandmother in order to pay for all the antiques she liked buying, she'd left them broke. His father had sold everything in the house, but it hadn't got them back a smidgen of what she'd spent over the years.

"Sold to Lord Thorn for eighty thousand," Writ said, the only show of his shock was his subtle widened eyes.

Harry settled back, content to wait until the auction ended.

In the end, Harry left with the cup, and Severus left with seven different potion ingredients, Demiguise hair, Occamy egg remains, Phoenix feathers, Thunderbird feathers, bicorn, Unicorn horn and Moke scales.

They thoroughly enjoyed themselves; it was just a shame that neither Tonks nor Shacklebolt could say the same.


	53. Chapter 53

The Leader 

Chapter 53 

Shacklebolt stared at the Burrow in the distance scowling darkly; he wasn’t in the mood to play Ronald Weasley, even though it would be extremely easy to do. The idiot was well…an idiot, he wouldn’t notice he was digging for information. Granger would though, which was why he had called in a favour to ensure she was out of the house, an interview from the Ministry for a position would definitely ensure that. He’d made it explicitly clear that it was only an interview, to keep her distracted for an hour or so, using a favour the guy owed him to ensure Samuel did it. 

The owl had reached Granger (if it was Samuels owl) so why the hell wasn’t she gone already? Grumbling inwardly, waiting impatiently. She wouldn’t use the Floo, she rarely did, preferring to Apparate everywhere. Eyes dark eyes narrowed in on movement, a smirk slowly spreading across his features, bingo, that was Granger alright, in the best clothes she had, Muggle clothes, she never learned, shaking his head, Granger was the worst part of being in the Order…or had been before this whole thing with Dumbledore had appeared. Now she had been removed to a feeling of malaise if that. A bug you swatted for bothering you, not worthy two seconds of your thoughts. 

Once the only obstruction to his mission was gone, Shacklebolt began to walk briskly towards the Burrow, passing the wards as he did so, they allowed him entrance due to the fact he was keyed into them as an Order member. They were using the Burrow more often now due to the fact they no longer had Grimmauld Place to use as a meeting place. 

Knocking briskly on the lower half of the door, the top half was swung open inside of the house, trying to relax but remain impassive which was his usual self around everyone. The smell of food wafted from the door, the house always smelt of cooking or baking. 

“Kingsley! Is everything aright? Everyone safe?” Molly asked bustling over a look of true concern on her face as she gestures for him to come in, “Come on in! You don’t have to knock! You’re always welcome here!” without even waiting to see whether her concerns were real or not. 

“They’re fine, as far as I know,” Shacklebolt replied in his usual voice which was quiet but determined at the same time. Molly returned to the cooker, flicking her wand as plates floated through the air, she was putting two plates down. “I just came to talk to Arthur,” he added, already having a reason up his sleeve the next time they met. It was lunch time; Weasley wouldn’t miss a meal, so he knew he would be there sooner or later. According to the Weasley clock, Molly and Ron were the only occupants with their hands at ’home’ at some point they’d put Granger on as well, since she as a ’Weasley’ now. 

“Thank you,” he said politely, accepting the food. 

“RONALD! LUNCH IS READY!” Molly called, shaking her head at her lazy son, the only one without a job, honestly, at the same time she loved babying her children. “It’s nothing,” waving of his thanks, there was always enough food to go around. 

Shacklebolt ate as Molly bustled around, doing chores, she was either leaving lunch until after she was finished or she’d already eaten earlier. She plucked up a basket of clothes, before she was out of the room, just as Ron entered, and Merlin, Shacklebolt thanked his lucky stars. 

Ron didn’t say anything, he just sat down and immediately began to gobble down his food like a starved man, occasionally plucking his goblet and drinking deeply from the goblet. 

“You were at the meeting with Albus and Potter weren’t you?” Shacklebolt said, disinterestedly, still eating his food, with a lot more class than the boy across from him. 

Ron shuddered visibly, as the greasy piece of bacon fell onto his clothes clinging to it with the brown sauce. Just remembering the meeting caused humiliation and fear course through him. Potter was so different, not the Harry he used to know. He was so cold and distant; he didn’t want to spend a second more in his presence again. He was dreading when Dumbledore managed to get through to him - and he would his belief in Dumbledore was resolute. 

“What did you talk about? Did Albus tell him about the Order and the good we do?” Shacklebolt continued, making it seem like he was more interested in the things to do with the Order. Hopefully the boy would reveal everything, it must be something otherwise Harry wouldn’t have edged him in this direction. There was something Dumbledore hadn’t revealed, didn’t want revealed. 

Ron grimaced, “Not so much, Potter was just being impossible!” he complained. “I can’t believe I used to be friends with that…that…creature!” 

Shacklebolt sighed, “What did he do?” shaking his head in faux disappointment. His sigh however, wasn’t fake, it was dawning on him that this was going to take forever, and Weasley was going to complain and moan the entire time. 

“He thought he was being funny with his stupid play on words!” Ron scowled, “Giving it all that about being Lord Potter and calling the Headmaster out for saying ‘my boy’ to Harry as if he was better than him. Calling the Headmaster Mr. Dumbledore as well of all the disrespect,” stuffing the last of his cooling meal into his mouth. 

Shacklebolt nodded solemnly, unsurprised by this Harry hated Dumbledore for some reason, “Very disrespectful,” he said, unable to totally conceal his sarcasm but as always Weasley was oblivious to it nodded eagerly in agreement. 

“I know, right?!” Ron said, spewing bits of food out as he did so. “He even insulted Hermione!” 

“No,” Shacklebolt said aghast, “What did he say?” truly curious, whatever it was it had to be down right vicious. 

“He said she still had her head still firmly lodged up the rectum of any authority figure she comes across,” Ron said bitterly, “She doesn’t deserve that, she’s smart and good and everything anyone could want in a friend or wife.” he cared a great deal for Hermione, she was beautiful, smart and amazing he didn’t know what he would do without her. Although he wished she could cook more like his mum, her food wasn’t all that nice thank Merlin they stayed here otherwise he’d end up starving. 

Shacklebolt bit his tongue, his face twisting in pain as he tried to stop himself laughing in amusement. He could just imagine Harry saying that too, he was a very curt and honest individual. He was worse than Severus actually, in terms of…well everything really. Instead of talking Shacklebolt tried to put a sincere look on his face as he nodded in what was supposed to be agreement. Once his tongue stopped hurting, and the urge to laugh in amusement passed, he spoke again, “What else happened?” 

“Well the Headmaster asked about his exams, but Potter had already taken them, Mione didn’t like that, he passed his exams at thirteen and got fourteen outstanding N.E.W.T’s grade.” Ron snorted derisively; he didn’t believe it anymore than Dumbledore and Hermione did. 

Shacklebolt arched an eyebrow that was impressive, evidently the boy didn’t believe Harry, but he doubted the young man had any reason to lie. While three years was enough time to get a grip on the magical world, there was no way he could have memories enough to take his OWLS and NEWTS in that time, he must have already been a vampire, it was the only way it was possible, since Harry wasn’t a magical genius, his IQ wasn’t off the charts, that’s not to say he wasn’t smart, he just wasn’t good enough with only a human brain to take his exams so early. How had he become a vampire so young and look so old? He looked as though he’d only become a vampire lately. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get an answer from the young man which was quite disappointing but he made a mental note to ask. He seemed to like those that were straightforward to maybe he would get lucky. 

“Did Potter ever say why he left?” Shacklebolt asked, “Did he keep in touch with the Muggles he was raised with? Did they lie to us?” realizing he was going to actually have to ask and finding the best way to do so. He needed to be quick, Arthur sometimes left work early when there was nothing to do, and it would just be the thing that today would be one of those days, he was surprised Molly was still outside to be honest. 

Ron frowned, “Well, no, he said they were abusive,” he whispered, a sound of regret in his voice, “I sort of wondered if they were, he didn’t talk about them and they didn’t give him anything at Christmas, he said he wouldn’t get anything so I made sure mum knew so he could open something on Christmas day.” 

Shacklebolt’s jaw tightened, unable to or unwilling to conceal his reaction. 

“Harry’s really angry about that, at Dumbledore I mean, it’s like he blames Dumbledore for what happened.” Ron said quietly, “Harry said he knew the timeline of the attack, when his parents died I mean, and he told Dumbledore he knew Dumbledore had ordered Hagrid to remove Harry from the house and take him to Privet Drive twenty-four hours before Sirius was even arrested.” 

Shacklebolt sat straighter, completely stiff.   
“Harry even implied that there was something Dumbledore could do, why he didn’t question Sirius when he was arrested to get more information. He said it was a bit too convenient that he didn’t want to gather as much information on You-Know-Who…with them knowing he wasn’t really dead and all…the Headmaster didn’t like that.” Ron fiddled with his goblet as he spoke, never once looking at Shacklebolt. 

Shacklebolt however, was looking at Ron as if he hadn’t seen him before, realizing for the first time that he was still just a kid really. It was obvious all this was bothering him, and not having anyone to talk to…it was wearing on him. Perhaps Ron wasn’t as stupid as he seemed, given what he was revealing. 

“Dumbledore continued to defend himself, saying that there were Death Eaters out there, suggesting that the Longbottom attack was because they were looking for Harry. Then he went on to say how his mum had given him unprecedented protection by her sacrifice, saying it in different ways as if he was trying to make him feel guilty about their death…to feel at fault for what happened.” Ron continued, relief spreading through him as he spoke. “Then Harry asked about two watchers, the Headmaster was stunned, he obviously didn’t expect it.” 

“Harry said he knew about the ‘old man’ and the ‘squib’ he placed nearby,” Ron said, rubbing his head, as if he was deeply conflicted but nonetheless he continued talking. “When it was obvious Dumbledore wasn’t going to admit anything, his own culpability he said, Harry decided enough was enough and was about to leave…to get him to stay the Headmaster told him about the prophecy and how important it was.” he couldn’t tell anyone, he had been forced to take an oath, Mione too probably. 

Shacklebolt felt suddenly drained, Harry hated the Dursley’s he’d obviously been abused…and he blamed Dumbledore he must have some sort of proof. Why the hell would he leave Harry to be abused? He had other family out there for Merlin’s sake and Dumbledore had to have known that! Charles Potter must have been ages with Dumbledore, maybe even in school with him for Merlin’s sake. This was getting way too deep, he just didn’t understand anything anymore, and everything Dumbledore had told them was a big fat lie. He had to get out of here. He was feeling suffocated. 

“Are you staying for coffee, Kingsley?” Molly asked making her way inside again, her empty basket placed on the kitchen counter. 

Bless Molly Weasley, he thought with relief. 

“Isn’t Arthur usually home by now?” Shacklebolt enquired. 

“Oh, he’s been taking overtime as often as possible,” Molly answered, “Today must be one of those days!” her husband worked so hard, but with so many people coming and going from home the food was going at an alarming rate, which meant Arthur tended to work longer hours. 

“I see,” Shacklebolt frowned, “Well maybe he will still be working when it’s my shift, I’m sure I can get in to see him then, if not there’s always the Order meeting.” he said with a small smile, however, tense it was Molly didn’t notice. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay for a coffee?” Molly asked, her question sincere, her son wasn’t much of a conversationalist. 

“I’d love to but I can’t…another time?” he suggested, feeling bad for getting out of there since she was always so welcoming but he couldn’t remain here, he wanted out. 

“Of course, you’re always welcome!” Molly said, putting the kettle on for herself. 

“I’ll see you both later,” Shacklebolt said as he stood, nodding to both of them, for all the world, Ron looked as if he had forgotten the conversation, and he would have believed that himself if not for the look Ron gave him. It was a sad faraway look, that spoke of sadness and longing as if he wanted to follow Shacklebolt but couldn’t…he stared at Ron for a few seconds longer before he left. His brow was still furrowed and thoughts still on Weasley when he quickly stalked away from the Burrow breathing for the first time since he asked those questions. 

Tonks wasn’t going to like this. He needed to meet up with Harry again, plus he had to find out if there was something wrong with Ronald Weasley.   
Shacklebolt scoffed, who would have thought he would be betraying the Order and Dumbledore? It set his pulse quickening in his veins. He needed to see what Tonks had found out then they needed to discuss this. He honestly felt paranoid, as if he was being stalked and watched each step he took. With a decision made and a destination in mind Shacklebolt Apparated to the atrium of the Ministry of magic. Flicking his wand out he used a locating charm, following the pull of his wand towards Tonks. 

\----------0 

Meanwhile earlier with Tonks 

Tonks blushed furiously at her failure at Apparating, she was well off her destination, but her mind was all over the place. Her eyes roamed over the atrium, feeling extremely jittery, Dumbledore wasn’t as good and law abiding as she thought, as any of them thought. Did he have people to do his dirty work? People they didn’t know? He did go on about having contacts they’d never met. Had people figured it out before? What if the Order member’s demise wasn’t always caused by Death Eaters like they believed? Bloody hell, this wasn’t happening, damn it all to hell. 

With shaky legs, she propelled herself forward, apologising awkwardly to those she accidentally bumped into. They merely rolled their eyes and continued on, used to her clumsy ways, although she was never normally this bad, but her nerves were totally fried. Getting into the lift, closing the doors abruptly she pressed the button a dozen times, “Come on, come on!” Tonks grunted, it was empty, she didn’t want anyone in the lift with her, not right now, she felt hyper vigilant. 

A sigh of relief left her lips when it began moving, eyes widening she grasped a hold of the grip strap as the lift zoomed towards her intended destination. Even over the fast speed of the lift, she could feel her heart pounding away like an erratic drum. Swallowing thickly, trying to stop her legs from shaking, she was an Auror she was always in control. 

She was still trying to convince herself of that as she stepped out of the elevator, bypassing those who wanted to get on, thankfully not bumping or tripping into them. Breathing through her mouth a few times, she nodded to herself, she could do this, she wasn’t doing anything wrong or illegal, she was just going to look into some boxes, the archives to find a few things…the only thing was that they weren’t related to any active cases. 

She bypassed the file room for the active cases and cold cases and made her way to the closed files room. There was nobody around, thankfully, as she slid into the room. The oil lamps flared to life immediately, causing her to jump, clutching her chest dramatically she cursed herself inwardly for being an idiot.

She didn’t need to go far, the note would be amongst everything in Sirius’ Black’s file, which was situated alphabetically after making her way through the ‘A’s’ which was a lot of Avery’s, then Black...before going by their first name which were listed alphabetically. “A…B…C…D…E…F…G…H…I…J…K…L…M…N…O…P…Q…R…S, ha! Here we go!” she murmured absently as she grabbed the box and moved over to the middle of the room where metal chairs and a large table was situated. 

Yanking the lid off she began to shift through all the documents related to the investigation until she found that odd piece of parchment that didn’t fit in with the rest of the official work. Her eyes narrowed in on the parchment, as if she could single-handedly detect whether it was Dumbledore’s writing off bat. She couldn’t unfortunately, so without more ado, she copied the letter, stuffed the original back in place before shoving it all back in the box. Shoving the copied letter into her cloak pocket in paranoia worried someone would come in. 

Replacing Sirius Black’s box, her eyes filtered towards Benjy Fenwick, he was an Order member…only pieces of him were found scattered all over the place. One of the worst Death Eater attacks known to the organization…until Frank and Alice. Closing her eyes, she remembered the conversation Alastor had with her about all previous Order members, especially those who had ‘disappeared’ summoning Benjy Fenwick’s box, Gideon and Fabian Prewitt, the McKinnon family copying their entire boxes which took time and she shrunk her copies down and put them in her pocket. Realizing how much time had passed, she swiftly replaced their boxes just as the door began to open. 

Stiffening, she stared wide eyed at the door, not even capable of rational thought. The sight of Shacklebolt caused Tonks to whimper in relief, and fall towards the table, which she gripped tightly, “Merlin, what are you doing here?” 

“Better question would be why you’re still down here?” Shacklebolt pondered, giving her an understanding look. He felt the same way. 

“I was just gathering some stuff,” Tonks admitted, “I’m going to put in notice for a few days off, we should get out of here, I should have a letter from Dumbledore in my flat from the last Order meeting, it was right away I didn’t remember to burn it.”

“You have the ann…” Shacklebolt didn’t get to finish. 

“Yes, so let’s get out of here.” Tonks urged, stepping forward finding her strength, her partner would have her back - he made her feel a lot stronger just by being a solid presence. 

“We need to get in touch with him again,” Shacklebolt stated as they left the room, not saying his name, as occupied as they were, they didn’t notice the interest a particular wizard had with their presence in that room. Nor the fact he flicked his wand after they came out, removing the eavesdropping charm. 

“Wasn’t once enough for the day?” Tonks breathed out, Harry Potter was bloody intense, he made Severus look bloody mind by comparison. 

“You don’t understand…what I learned…Tonks its worse than we thought,” Shacklebolt murmured his eyes shadowed and drawn. 

Tonk’s breathing hitched at the haunted look on her partners face, “Merlin,” she wasn’t sure she even wanted to know, but she would do what was right, not what was easy. Forgetting what they’d learned would be easy, not right, but they had a duty, and if Dumbledore was abusing his positions then she’d damn well uncover everything and do what needed to be done. 

“Let’s just go,” Shacklebolt wasn’t going to risk telling her here of all places. 

With that both of them Apparated to Tonks’ flat, but before they could even understand what was happening the world went dark with two calls of “Stupefy!” ringing off her flat walls, they didn’t hear the thump of their bodies as they connected with the wooden floor nor did they really have time to build up a sense of fear about what would happen.   
Five minutes later Tonks’ flat was empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo who was it? Dumbledore having realized what they're up to or Harry and his group in an effort to prevent them from royally screwing up with their plans?


	54. Chapter 54

The Leader

Chapter 54

"…nks, Tonks wake up! Come on!" was the first thing the young Auror heard as she came somewhat aware of her surroundings. Why was Shacklebolt shaking her? How much had she drunk last night? Grumbling and groaning, she tried to bat his hand away, only for his insistence on shaking her to remain steadfast. The pain in her head was much stronger than just a hangover; she couldn't help but wince as the pain began to truly be comprehended. Had she fallen and hurt herself? Was that why she was so cold and Shacklebolt's voice sounded very worried for her. "M'fine," she murmured, reluctantly opening her eyes to reassure her partner that she was truly alright.

Blinking rapidly, apprehension began to fill Tonks, wherever she was, she was cold, it was damp, and more importantly, it was pitch black. "Oh, no, no, no," she murmured, sitting up, groaning, reaching behind her head only to hiss in pain. She could feel her fingers were coated with blood even though she couldn't see them once she withdrew tentatively not wishing to aggravate the wound further. "Whe…where…are we?" Tonks rasped out, her throat and mouth felt like sandpaper, she was so thirsty, just how long had they been out of it? She had a head injury; it was dangerous enough as it was without getting medical aid.

"Your guess would be as good as mine," the quiet but deep voice of Shacklebolt answered, trying to observe as much as he could see of Tonks in this dump.

"How long?" Tonks then asked as she weakly got to her feet, grateful for the wall behind her as dizziness swept over her.

"Don't know," Shacklebolt replied, watching as Tonks moved around, trying to get a sense of her surroundings as he had done perhaps an hour ago. "Might be between twelve and twenty-four hours," giving his best guess. He was hungry, his stomach was growling fiercely, he had eaten at the Weasley's just before going to the Ministry, considering how hungry he was, he'd say it was at least twelve hours probably more. In fact, if he was to guess he would say it was more than twenty-four hours.

"Death Eaters?" Tonks murmured eyes wide; the thought of facing Death Eaters and Voldemort quite frankly scared her to death.

"I haven't seen anyone yet," Shacklebolt sighed, leaning against the wall, shivering in cold. Their wands had been taken along with everything they'd had in their pockets, including the damn files they'd collected at the Ministry.

"They haven't come to gloat?" Tonks gaped; it went against everything she believed the Death Eaters to be.

"Keep your voice down," Shacklebolt admonished with a hiss, "Last thing we really want is them coming down here." wherever here was, damn it, if they came he knew what would happen. Torture then death. He wasn't in any hurry for that to happen, thank you very much.

"What…what if it's not them?" Tonks whispered, revealing her worst fears. "The Death Eaters I mean…what if it's him?" and by him, she didn't mean Voldemort, she meant Dumbledore. "Do you think he found out?" or were they just being extremely paranoid.

"No, he couldn't have," Shacklebolt denied the possibility immediately, rubbing his hands trying to warm them up, a fire would be fantastic right about now. He was cold right through to his bones, it was too bad he had on light summer robes, his winter ones were imbued with warming charms, and they would have at least warded off most of the chill. "At least not so quickly," he amended, but he had to be right, they'd barely found out themselves…Dumbledore had no way of knowing that they'd been in touch with Severus and Harry let alone that they'd been to gather evidence in the Ministry - it was where they worked for Merlin's sake.

"More likely to be Potter than Dumbledore at this point," Shacklebolt admitted, sliding down against the wall until he was sitting on the floor, unable to force his legs to remain standing, at the price of his backside becoming as cold as everywhere else.

"What…why?" Tonks asked, trying to focus on Kingsley, her mind was slightly muddled, she had a feeling she should already know the answer to what the Auror had said. Regretfully it was like she was sifting through sludge mentally to get to any thoughts. This was bad, she had to get out of here and get to St. Mungo's…she was still bleeding, albeit not a lot, but it was enough to be concerned especially if she had been unconscious for over twelve hours.

Shacklebolt threw her a concerned glance, which went unseen in the darkness that surrounded them. "Just a feeling I have," he replied, becoming wary now, caution and suspicion becoming prominent within him. Sliding over towards her, he placed his fingers against her lips before tapping her ear. Letting her know that they could very well be in a bugged cell. Whoever it was could be after information, and the last thing they wanted was the Death Eaters to get it. Honestly, they didn't know who the hell it was, and quite frankly that was a worrying prospect. He would have said without a doubt Death Eaters a few weeks ago. This whole thing with Dumbledore…was overwhelming him, he felt as though his entire world had shifted on its axis. "Are you alright?" she didn't sound right at all.

"No," Tonks murmured, she wasn't, her head felt like a bowling ball, and tiredness was beginning to set in and she did not want to sleep. No, she couldn't sleep, two different dangers, internal ones from her injury and the fear of her abductors, the last thing she really remembered was Apparating towards the flat then nothing.

"TONKS! NO! Don't sleep!" Shacklebolt barked, screw being quiet, she couldn't fall back asleep; she might never wake up again. "Stay awake!"

"I'll try," Tonks whispered tiredly.

"Just talk…talk about…about anything!" he urged her, he couldn't damn well see to know if she was remaining awake or not.

"How we're fucking screwed?" Tonks tried to laugh but it caused pain to throb through her wound like someone had just poured salt into the open wound. A wince quickly replaced the attempted laughter, which had been bitter and derisive. "We're Auror's damn it!" this shouldn't have happened, if they couldn't keep themselves safe how could the public honestly rely on them to help when it was required? Not that it mattered; the prospects of them getting out was pretty damn slim.

"We'll get out of here, somehow," Shacklebolt said, lying through his teeth trying to comfort his partner.

Tonks snorted, her face filled with a look of disbelief that went unseen.

Shacklebolt just grimaced, yeah; he didn't think they'd be that lucky either.

Silence reined afterwards, both of them shaken to the core, worried about what may come. What their fate may be.

\------------------0

Shacklebolt jerked awake, blinking in surprise that they were no longer surrounded by darkness, outside of their cell there was a window streaming in daylight. Scrambling to his feet, he made his way over to the bars, pressing his head against them, trying to see outside, to see what was there. His heart sank trees that were all he could see in the distance, the chance of them being saved if they made enough noise went way down past zero.

Abruptly turning back to face Tonks, he wandered over to her, she looked very pale, beads of sweat coated her forehead, this was bad, and it could be a sign of an infection or something worse. He was very reluctant to shake her awake given her current state; he didn't want to jar the head wound any further.

"Tonks? Can you hear me? I need you to wake up now," Shacklebolt told her, holding her elbows refraining from shaking her. "WAKE-" the sound of a door opening with loud grating noise caused Shacklebolt to twist around, keeping his partner out of the line of sight and possible torture. His heart pounded erratically each footstep that was taken.

Was he finally about to find out who had kidnapped them and why? Or were they to be taunted?

\--------------------0

"All has been quiet with the other three clans, they're adhering to your rules," Carson commented from where he sat, stretched out his body relaxed but his face was one of respect as he directed his sole attention to Harry, his chosen Leader. If there was anyone deserving of that respect then it was definitely this vampire in front of him. "There have been no supernatural killings, I've been in touch with all my contacts around London and the immediate areas." mostly medical examiners and a few crime scene investigators, he even had a few cops on his payroll, or rather Harry's payroll but they all dealt with him.

"That's good," Harry nodded curtly, he intended to keep it that way, although he knew that if werewolves had to defend their territory they would, and the humans or wizards would lose. He understood that and if it did happen, nothing would be done about it. He only wished to prevent the needless killing, he didn't care for Muggles one way or the other, but he acknowledged that if pushed and they found out…things would and could get violently messy and very quickly. They were very tech savvy, and he had no doubt they could make something that could take them all down without having to come into contact with them. "Pull back to one watcher," it was time to give them a little leeway.

Carson nodded that he understood and would see to his next order.

"Where is Brecon?" Harry asked Rick, who they reported to when he wasn't there.

"He hasn't reported in tonight," Rick replied immediately, sensing Harry's worry. "If he's late he's definitely on the trail of something important." Brecon wasn't one for tardiness, in fact out of them all he was definitely the most punctual.

"If he doesn't turn up, gather a team together and go find him," Harry stated firmly, he wasn't going to allow anything to happen to his people, not on his watch. He had promised them safety and protection and he would do his damn best to see that through.

"I will," Rick promised solemnly, both Wyatt and Brecon were the 'children' of the group, the most looked after and protected, despite the fact they didn't need it. Youngest too as a matter of fact.

"Vince, how has your mission gone?" Harry turning to the matter at hand, he would panic if there was a reason to.

"We administered the Draught, they're in an enchanted sleep," Vince spoke clearly and precisely; "We got in and out without any trouble, and did as you asked, made it look like a struggle. They're in the safe house, for now, it's protected and Tim is on watch."

"Good, now you know what to do, apply for their jobs, I need eyes and ears in every department in the Ministry." Harry stated calmly, once the war was over they could be revived, and 'return' to civilization after being 'saved' as it were.

"I was thinking of applying for a job in the Muggle artifact office," Vince said, his tone questioning, "People overlook that department, I doubt even Voldemort has bothered to push for a spy there."

"They are employing people for that department?" Harry queried if it could be called a department it was a single room with two wizards.

"Perkins has found it rather…difficult as of late," Vince said with a smirk, he had been leaving enchanted objects in the most disgusting areas, Muggle toilets mostly, or sewers. "I heard him muttering about quitting, I do believe a spot will open soon enough."

"You want to work with my father?" Bill said wryly, "Do you have any idea what you'd be getting yourself into?" he had always thought Perkins was mad putting up with his father. His father worked in a department about Muggle items when he had no idea what most of them were let alone how to say them properly. He'd learned more from Harry and everyone here than he had from his father who was utterly obsessed with Muggle things but didn't comprehend their uses.

"Perkin's is a pureblood, he'd probably never stepped foot in the Muggle world before his job," Vince sneered, "I, on the other hand, have extensively traveled between both, I think I'd be more adept at the job than either of them."

"I have no doubt," Bill said wryly, from where he sat, "Just saying that my father could sit and talk about Muggle objects all day and does it when he returns to the Burrow. He must have tried to figure out the function of a 'rubber duck' for months like eight years ago, it was all he put in his letters, P.S do you know the function of a rubber duck? It drove me mad."

Vince stared incredulously, his lips twitching as if he was having to valiantly fight back his amusement. "Ah," he could think of nothing else to say.

The room inhaled sharply, their heads spinning towards the door, both vampires and werewolves alike, while the wizards like Bill just stared wondering what had caused the reaction.

He had his answer when Brecon made an appearance.

"I'm fine," Brecon said to Harry noticing his worry and intense look, "Sorry I'm late, the Ministry is in a bit of an upheaval, I knew everyone else had left for the meeting so I stayed behind."

Harry arched an eyebrow, "They've found out McKinney and Dixon are missing already?" his tone doubtful, they weren't that far up or important for a sudden house visit after just two days. Then again they might be taking caution to the next level with the war going on right now.

"No, well, yes, but no, Tonks and Shacklebolt have disappeared, they didn't show up for work yesterday and haven't for their duty today." Brecon answered, "They sent our Aurors to check on them, as well as anyone else who was missing…which included the other two."

"Idiots," Harry hissed out in annoyance, "Where were they last seen?" knowing Brecon would know this.

"I saw them down in the file room, I wasn't the only one watching them," revealed Dale, "It was just after lunchtime yesterday, and I only saw them for a few moments before I left."

"Go to Jessie and describe whoever it was watching them, now," Harry demanded, Jessie was an excellent artist; hopefully someone would figure it out. "Bring it to me afterward," Severus would be the best one to look at it, he knew every Death Eater and if he didn't then chances were they weren't Death Eaters…which left only one prospect that they worked for Dumbledore doing his dirty work. It was the closest he had ever come to finding someone who had potentially the biggest pile of dirt on Dumbledore yet or who had done a pile of dirt for him.

Dale dipped his head in respect before leaving, not a sound was made as he left.

Harry shared a look with Severus who was to his left as Rick was to his right and a vicious smirk appeared on his face.

"Did you tell them on the off chance this would happen?" Severus queried a teasing lilt to his voice, he didn't care for either Shacklebolt or Tonks if he was brutally honest, it didn't mean that he wouldn't think their deaths were a waste of magical potential.

Harry snorted, "I didn't but I'm definitely not about to let this opportunity pass me by,"

"If it is Dumbledore…we have to ask ourselves how he knew, I'd like to think the Aurors weren't stupid enough to confront him," Severus mused thoughtfully.

"They're Gryffindors right? Probably did." Wyatt pointed out.

"Neither of them is," Harry replied idly, "Tonks was a Hufflepuff and Shacklebolt if I am correct was a Ravenclaw,"

Severus nodded to confirm that Harry was correct in his assumptions.

"We will need something with their scent on it," Rick stated, "That is if we are rescuing them from their own folly."

"Yes, but I want whoever has them alive unless its dangerous to their lives and more importantly yours," Harry cautioned, "The Ministry will get in our way if we leave it too soon, we should begin before the search parties are sent out."

"They're panicking, still searching for clues from what I gathered when I left; it will give us at least half a day before a search party is set up." Brecon mused, "Unless the Aurors actually brand together immediately."

"I'll keep an eye out at the Ministry, keep you updated," Wyatt offered, as a hybrid, his senses weren't as powerful as his brothers - and they were all his brothers and sisters - nor was his senses as heightened as the werewolves.

"I'll take a team, Rachel can take the other," Jack the Alpha werewolf spoke for the first time.

"Greyback cannot go, but the others take them with you, I want to know how well they would work as a team," Harry told Jack.

"You got it," Jack agreed, new werewolves or vampires were always tested out this way; to see how well they worked with others or whether they should be in training longer.

"Rick and I will be in charge of the other groups, get ready to leave in groups of five in fifteen minutes," Harry stated standing up, finishing the meeting without further delay.

"I'm nearly finished with Jessie!" Dale's voice called out loudly so that those in the meeting would take heed of his words, usually, they didn't listen to the chatter outside, giving some semblance of 'privacy' although anyone wishing privacy all they had to do was enter the main warehouse building or their own homes/caves/dens. The only time there were taken down so to speak was if anything got through the wards that weren't meant to be there, like the time with Dumbledore after Harry reduced the wards substantially, and when Severus came through them.

"I'll go and retrieve something of theirs," Rick announced, waiting for Harry's permission before he Apparated out of the warehouse, other than himself, Harry and Brecon he doubted many others actually knew where the Auror's lived.

"And what if it is Death Eaters? What then?" Severus questioned pensively. "If it is…they're probably already dead."

"Yes, they could very well be," Harry agreed without preamble, they had nothing to offer, they were in Voldemort's way, so yes, if it was Voldemort the likelihood of them being dead was pretty high. "If not, we can take out another one of his bases, perhaps even take him out for good, if he stays around when the fighting starts." his tone sardonic at the end, he didn't think much of Voldemort for that, leaving in the middle of a duel, it was very cowardly.

"After what happened at Malfoy Manor, he will have stepped up and ensured his next place was impenetrable." Severus cautioned. "He will know you have a ward breaker, it's the only thing capable of tearing down generations of wards that were placed on the manor."

Harry nodded; taking Severus' words seriously, the guy had been a spy for years, if anyone knew Voldemort then it was him. Harry would have to be stupid not to take his advice, and Harry was most definitely not stupid.

"If he has taken them, then he might be starting to step up his attacks," Wyatt summarised, "Might be the best time to start our own plans, blame all the 'attacks' on him,"

"Stepping up or not, the blame will be placed solely on Voldemort, that's the beauty of working from the shadows," Harry said wickedly.

"Are we though? Dumbledore knows about you now and has probably tied it to us here," Reg pointed out timorously.

"Reg," Jack warned him, grasping his shoulder.

"Dumbledore had no idea I have ties to this place," Harry said softly, eyes gleaming with delight, extremely pleased that the boy was coming out of his shell and asking intelligent questions. "He believes I only recently became a vampire and that I killed my Sire, his own assumptions will be his downfall."

"Oh," Reg said surprised, eyeing Harry with more wonder and awe than usual.

"It's finished," Dale said returning, handing over the sketch pad, it had a clear picture of the face and a description of their clothing.

Harry's sharp gaze roamed over the penciled work, closing his eyes trying to come up with an answer, but after a few minutes of contemplation, he realized that he had not seen this guy before, not consciously. "Nothing," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before passing it to Severus, wondering if he would get lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! I'm slowly getting there back into a routine! :D sooo we all know it wasn't Harry ;) which means its either Voldemort or Dumbledore :) I'm actually having so much fun with this story and I know you probably want more Harry/Sev alone scenes but it's starting to heat up towards the battle so after that you will get the good scenes you want I promise! Right now though I'm wondering whether to have an epic battle between Dumbledore and Harry and whether the old man survives it and whether the Wizengamot would put him in prison or St. Mungo's...I really hate that those are the only options!! LOL! R&R please


End file.
